The Blacks I:Winds of Change
by Maud Greyluck
Summary: AU: Did Walburga Black ever had a heart? What could be different if she had? What could happen if Harry never grew up at the Dursleys? How his life would look like if he was a Black? DH compliant. Ch19: Winds of Change.
1. P: The Boy Who Lived to Be a Black

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**I've read so many 'someone takes Harry away from the Dursleys' stories that I felt obliged to throw my few Knuts into it. One night when I was trying to fall asleep, key word is trying, I reread chapter six of OotP and it made me think... Did Walburga Black ever had a heart? What could happen if she had? This story is what I think that could happen if she did. In my intention this is multi-chaptered story, the first part of the series.**

_This is DH compliant version of the chapter, the first version was deleted._

* * *

**Prologue: The Boy Who Lived To Be A Black.**

Every book that happens to mention the fall of the darkest from all Dark Lords, Lord Voldemort, at least briefly mentions The Boy Who Lived, saviour of the wizarding world and defeater of You-Know-Who.These were names used by normal, good-natured wizards and witches. The dark side, or what remained of it alive and seemingly free from Azkaban's clutches, when meeting refers to the child as The Boy Who Destroyed It All and other terms, which due to their rudeness should remain unspoken.

All these names refer to a boy named Harry James Potter. The only child of James Charlus and Lily Rose Potter, who died protecting their little son. Barely fifteen months old Harry somehow managed to survive the killing curse that took away his parents and so many others before them. The boy had survived it and had been send to live with his aunt, Petunia Dursley, and her family, by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It wasn't that the boy had other family to whom he could go, or at least family who would take care of him willingly. Few people knew that the boy was a godson of Sirius Black and at the same time his second cousin, thus a part of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. The Black family chose to ignore that part and carried on with their pure-blooded bigotry, while little Harry was beaten by his whale of a cousin.

Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and Harry's father long-time friend, well-known young auror had been arrested a day after the Potters death and charged for massmurder of one wizard, Peter Pettigrew, and twelve innocent muggles. But there was something worse Black supposedly had done, something which didn't suite a young Gryffindor, auror, Ministryemployee and the only remaining son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black: treachery. Sirius Black was unofficially accused of betraying James Charlus and Lily Rose Potter to Lord Voldemort. He was sent to Azkaban without a trial before he even managed to take a breath.

Everyone and their familiars were sure that Sirius Orion Black was guilty of the charges against him, everyone except one person, the one person that even Sirius himself wouldn't have expected to believe in his innocence, his mother.

For a long time Walburga Callidora Black would be the first person to accuse Sirius of doing something evil, the first person to say that Sirius had gotten what he deserved for being who he was. But Sirius – the Potters traitor? Sirius – the mass murderer of twelve innocent Muggles?

Sirius would never betray the Potters, Sirius would never join You-Know-Who, Sirius would never kill innocents ... He was an auror, sure, a hell of an auror, and he had killed before, but he would never kill a person if he didn't have to, if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Sirius wasn't stupid, he wasn't Regulus, who let himself be talked into entering the Death Eaters circle at the age of sixteen, a decision that only a few years later cost him his life.

Sirius, like any normal adult, had his responsibilities when he went to Azkaban and even if Walburga couldn't join the aurors, due to her age and lack of proper training, she knew that there were things that needed to be taken care of. She heard from Minerva McGonagall, with whom she met in passing over a cup of tea in the Leaky Cauldron, that Sirius had a godson, a boy barely fifteen months old, the Potters son, and from what she heard the boy had been left with the worst kind of people.

It was christmas morning when the wizarding world discovered that Harry James Potter had vanished from his aunt's house to never appear again. No one knew what had happened to the boy, where he was or who had taken him. He was gone. Kidnapped. Maybe even dead, who knew what Death Eaters could do to the boy ... No one knew the truth except for Walburga Callidora Black.

* * *

Walburga was sitting at the fire in the kitchen, a little boy with jet-black, unruly hair was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She wasn't looking down at the boy, he had been asleep since they had left Little Whinging and there was no reason for waking him up now. She needed to think and think hard. Maybe today she made the worst mistake of her life, but there was still a chance to go back and ... no, she wouldn't allow that. Not now, not when she had the chance to hold the boy. Dorea's grandson, Dorea's blood, the Black's blood, her blood.

Dumbledore left the kid there in that horrible house with people who cared next to nothing when it came to the boy. He was a smart man, Dumbledore, a member of an old, respected family and one of the smartest people she knew and she knew that side of him quite well, he had taught her after all. There was something deeper than that, something that she didn't like.

She brought the kid closer to her chest and the small boy snuggled into her in his sleep. Something warmed up around her heart and she looked down at him. He snuggled up to her like to a mother. Mother, he was so small, he wasn't even aware that he no longer had his mother.

From the few things Walburga knew about Lily Potter, one was that before she married James Potter, she had the surname Evans. Typical muggle surname. Walburga remembered that Regulus pointed her out once or twice. A red-headed girl with a happy smile. Once, their eyes met above the crowd and for a brief moment they looked at each other. The girl had the most beautiful eyes Walburga ever saw and she knew that the boy had his mother's eyes. Green eyes.

Walburga had seen Lily's eyes only once, but now these eyes were haunting her. Eyes of a woman who gave her life for her little son. Eyes that were asking who could take her place? Who would look after Harry? Who would make sure that he was happy and safe? Who would, like her, stand in front of a killing curse to save her son?

Could she do it? But if not her ... then who? Who would take care of the boy? Not Lily's sister, that much was sure, that woman only cared about her whale of a son. Who else could ... ? Who ... ?

Her? She wasn't a very good mother, that she knew. Who else was there? Lucretia? No, Walburga loved her like the sister she never had, but Lucretia didn't fit at all, she just wasn't the motherly type and neither was Cassiopeia. There was her mother, but Irma Black would sooner throw the boy out of the window than take care of him. Who else was left? Melania, Druella and Druella's daughters ... Dangerous train of thoughts, very dangerous. Bellatrix would kill the boy if she knew and for Narcissa only one child on earth existed and that was named Draco Malfoy. There was Andromeda, her run away niece, but Andromeda had a child of her own.

There was only herself. No one else could and would take care of the kid.

But so far she hadn't done such a great job. Regulus ... and Sirius ... both dead. One literally and one essentially. She would never see them again. Never.

She cradled the boy even closer when it hit her with the force of a bludger. They needed each other. Harry needed a family, someone to take care of him and she needed to redeem her past mistakes, mistakes which made her sons suffer. Harry was her redemption and she was his salvation.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered.

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green and someone appeared in front of her. It was a tall and lanky figure with a black mop of hair on the head. She remembered that she hadn't closed the flooconnection after coming back from Diagon Alley in the afternoon. What a sign of stupidity worth of a Goyle! She brought the boy to her chest with her left arm while she reached out with her right hand, pointing her wand straight at the man's head.

"Give me one bloody reason why I shouldn't kill you for entering my house like that," she hissed angrily and braced herself in case of an attack in a way that would allow her to shield Harry.

"Perhaps because you yourself agreed that I could come and take few things," the figure spun around and in front of her stood Severus Snape.

Not. Bloody. Good. Snape was one of the Dark Lord's supporters. Regulus introduced them to each other a few months before he died. Later, after Snape was gone, Regulus told her that this man was a walking enigma and very well educated in the Dark Arts, too well for a half-blood, though it wasn't his fault that Eileen Prince was crazy enough to marry Tobias Snape, a muggle of the worst kind. Severus Snape could easily end up like Lestrange, Goyle, Malfoy and Nott. Walburga didn't have the heart to tell Regulus that Snape could have been his cousin, if Irma had managed to talk Eileen Prince into marrying Alphard. She remembered the sheer terror in Alphard's eyes when he heard what their dear mother was planning for him ... and since she announced it while the Prince family was over for dinner, the result was hilarious. In the end, Eileen ran away after the Princes started suggesting a wedding with Edgar Flint. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was that Snape was standing in her kitchen and that he had seen Harry.

"Oh," he breathed out and made a step back towards the fireplace.

Upon seeing that, Walburga immediately waved her wand at the fireplace and closed-off the floo connection. If Snape wanted to leave her home, he would have to get to the corridor on the ground floor and she would rather die than let him, unless the man left her house on her terms. Apparation was ruled out, no one could apparate to or disapparate from the kitchen, Orion had made sure of that.

"Mrs Black," Snape started, his eyes travelling between Harry and her wand. "I assure you that your action is very unwise, very dangerous and may result in..."

"Ending in Azkaban?" she supplied for him, her arm still stretched out and her wand pointing at Snape. "How comes that a Death Eater like you isn't in Azkaban?"

Snape's hand twitched towards his wand, she saw it and threw a stinging hex his way, deliberately missing his head and said, "Next time it will be something worse and I won't miss your head, Snape."

"I'm sure that we can..." he sputtered. "... come to a compromise, don't you think?" he mumbled nervously. "How comes that with all the people in the world, the boy ended up under your roof when Dumbledore left him with his Aunt?" he asked slowly, moving one step to the left while Walburga's wand, still pointed at his heart, was moving with him.

"Why do you care about Dumbledore and the things he did?" she asked suspiciously. Then it hit her. "Double-crosser? Death Eater at Dumbledore's service? A spy? Wonder why?"

"The boy needs to be safe," Snape said, his eyes fixed on Walburga's wand.

"Why?" she asked, though she figured she already knew the reason.

"The boy needs to be safe," Snape repeated and there was something in his voice that sounded a bit too much like begging for Walburga to miss it. But why would this man beg for the safety of James Potter's son, if they had hated each other. She heard a lot from Regulus about what James Potter and Severus Snape could do to each other, when the teachers weren't around. Snape wouldn't beg for James son's safety unless ... it wasn't about James Potter.

"You loved her," she whispered.

"No!" Snape's voice sounded terrified and he took a step back.

"You still do," she whispered.

"I do not," Snape shook his head.

"Oh yes," she said. "You do and you care for her son."

"I do not!" Snape's voice sounded like he started to panic.

"You do," she repeated. "Because it's her son, her only child."

"The boy needs to be safe," Snape whispered.

"And Dumbledore thinks that the boy's aunt would grant him that safety?" she asked sarcastically. "There is only one child who can have Petunia's care and it isn't Harry. Had she really cared for him, had she wanted to keep him safe, she wouldn't have let him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, she wouldn't have dressed him in old and unwashed clothes and for sure she wouldn't have let him go hungry and lie in dirty diapers," she said. "No mother would allow that, so why should the closest relative to a mother allow that?"

"He will be safe there," Snape said quietly.

"From whom?" she snarled. "You-Know-Who? He's gone. Death Eaters? What could she do in case of their attack? Hit someone over the head with a frying pan? Wait, that she would do to protect her son, not her nephew," she grimaced.

"The blood ..." Snape started.

"Protects him here," Walburga cut him off. "He is a grandson of Dorea Black. Her blood runs in my veins and I can protect him here better than his Aunt could there – assuming that she wanted to protect him, which is a very unlikely thing, Snape."

"Dumbledore ..." Snape started again.

"Is only a human," Walburga cut him off again. "Only a human and he makes mistakes. The boy won't be safer at his aunt's house than here, Snape. This house is protected better than any other house I know. My husband was quite paranoid, when it came to the safety of our sons and this house is the safest place in Great Britain save Hogwarts."

"But..." Snape started.

"She wouldn't want her son to grow up at her sister's place, would she? She knew that her sister wouldn't care for him. That she wouldn't give him the love and care a child needs. She wanted him to have a home where people care about him," Walburga said.

"How do you know that?" Snape asked quietly.

"Because I have eyes and I see. Because I have ears and I hear. Because I saw and heard how his 'beloved' aunt treated him. Would you allow the only remaining link to Lily Potter be treated like scum, when she surely didn't want that? Would you allow her son to suffer, Snape?"

"I ..." he started.

"If you loved her. If you really loved her, you would do anything to protect her child from harm," Walburga kept talking, she knew that she was wearing him down and if she did it wisely, she could get a very good ally. "She wouldn't want him to suffer. She died to protect him, Severus. Let her sacrifice not be in vain."

"I ..." he sighed and then continued. "How I can be sure that you wouldn't hand him over to Death Eaters? Your nieces, your sons ..." he said and glared at her.

"My sons are dead or as good as dead. Contrary to popular belief I know that Sirius wouldn't have betrayed James Potter. He wouldn't have killed innocents. He was too hotheaded and proud to join You-Know-Who. He wasn't Regulus," she said with a sigh.

"He didn't have a problem with endangering the lives of other people before ..." Snape hissed.

"Not people he considered as friends and family though. The Potters were his family since he ran away and James was a better brother to him than Regulus. He wouldn't have betrayed James and Lily. He wasn't the traitor," she said.

"Then whom?" Snape muttered. "Who could outsmart him? Who could tell the Dark Lord where they were hiding. Your son was their secretkeeper!" he yelled.

Snape's scream woke up Harry. The boy blinked slowly and stared at Walburga with his green eyes. His mother's eyes ...

"Look who came. It's uncle Severus. Say hello to uncle Severus," she turned Harry in her arms so the boy could face Snape and Snape could see his eyes.

"No," Snape whispered.

"Hello," Harry chirped nervously.

"He has his mother's eyes, don't you think, Severus?" she asked innocently. "Beautiful, green eyes."

"No," Snape repeated and shook his head.

"Of course he does. He is such a sweet child and I'm sure that Lily would want him to ..." she started, but she didn't manage to finish because Snape cut her off.

"I give up," he whined. "You win. I would do anything to protect Lily's son," he groaned and fell on his knees.

"Anything?" she asked curiously.

"Anything," he whined. "He is all I have left from her."

"Then why won't you take him yourself?" she asked innocently.

"Because I can't. They wouldn't permit me to. I'm a former Death Eater, spy or not. Dumbledore allowed me to become potionsmaster at Hogwarts because Slughorn retired and Dumbledore wants the boy to remain with his aunt," Snape said with heavy sigh.

"So you won't tell anyone that it was me who took him away?" she asked quietly.

"How can I be sure that you won't hand him to one of your nieces after I leave your house ... assuming that you will let me leave?" he asked sarcastically.

"You have my word that I wouldn't hand him to anyone who could hurt him," she said.

"Your word?" Snape muttered.

"I don't give my word lightly, Snape, and when I do, I mean it. I will raise him in the way she would want him to be raised. I will give him a happy and safe childhood. I will protect him from any harm," she said solemnly. She had never been very sincere, but in this exact moment she meant every word she said.

"Assuming that you could manage to keep him safe till his eleventh birthday, everything would go to hell in a handbasket after his first year at Hogwarts, because in no way would Dumbledore allow him to stay with you, once he found out where Harry had been for the ten years previous," Snape said as he stood up.

"If he finds out," she corrected him. "If Dumbledore found out that I took him, then I would join my older son in Azkaban and Harry would go to live with his aunt. Frankly, neither the first nor the second is something I'm looking forward to, so I think, the best course of action would be to give Harry a new identity," she said.

"Whose?" Snape asked sarcastically. "Aren't you a bit too old to be his mother? Besides, I'm not very up to date about all the people who died last year, but I'm sure that your husband is properly dead," he grimaced.

"I agree that I'm a bit too old to be his mother, but I have the right age to be his grandmother," she said.

"So he would be a son of one of your sons ... whose?" Snape asked surly.

"He will be Sirius' son," she said and upon seeing that Snape opened his mouth to protest she quickly added. "You can hate it as much as you want, but I can't make him Regulus' son. Regulus had his eyes on pure-blooded girls and it's impossible for me to find a woman who would go along with this plan. If I tell the others that Harry is the son of Sirius and one of his muggle girlfriends, there is no way for the family to prove otherwise. Especially if I manage to tell them that the girl died of one of those muggle diseases. They won't go and ask Sirius about it, because he isn't allowed to have any visitors. Harry would be safe."

"Wouldn't it be a weird coincidence that the son of Sirius Black, who suddenly appeared in the wizarding world, has the same name as the son of James Potter, a boy, who mysteriously vanished from the wizarding world? Oh please, a Weasley would fall for that but not Dumbledore," Snape grimaced.

"If his name was Harry, I'm sure that not even a Weasley would fall for it. But if his name was changed to something similar and perhaps more adequate for a member of the Black family, I'm sure that everybody and their familiars would fall for it," she said.

"You think so?" Snape asked, not really believing her statement.

"I know so, Severus. Some people can't see what's under their noses and who in the right state of mind would suspect that Harry Potter and ... Homam Black are the same boy," she said surly, making only a small pause finding proper name for the boy.

"Why Homam?" Snape asked curiously.

"He is a hero, isn't he?" she asked with a small smile. "He was born under a lucky star and that will be his name, lucky star of a hero," she glanced quickly at the boy, then back at Snape.

"If you say so ..." Snape sighed. "What about his middle name? A child should have at least two names."

"I was thinking ..." she started, then it hit her. "Azha. It means the brightest in Arabian and ..."

"Has a double meaning," Snape suggested. "Black's ego wasn't big enough to name the kid after him but big enough to find a similar name. Nice shot."

"So?" she asked.

"So," he echoed.

"Will you tell anyone that it was me, who took him away from his aunt's house?" she asked nervously. She had persuaded him in every way she could and she was waiting for his decision.

Snape stared at Harry, his face unreadable. He sighed and ran his left hand through his hair before he said quietly, "I won't, but there's one stipulation. I want you to let me meet with him from time to time, take him for a walk or play with him."

She glanced at him and considered the things he asked for. For some people it would seem that Snape asked for too much and for others it would seem too little, but for Walburga it was enough ... under certain conditions.

"I would agree with you, Severus, but I have a stipulation of my own ... from now until further notice you will be handling problems regarding his health. You will also prepare and help me feed Harry the familious potion," she said slowly.

Snape stood silent for a moment before he said very quietly, "Only if you let him keep his mother's eyes."

She nodded in agreement. Green eyes would be easier to explain than an unruly, jet-black mop of hair inherited by every male of the Potter family and explanations were something she wanted kept to a necessary minimum. She put her wand in her left hand and extended her right hand to Snape.

"Walburga," she said.

Snape glanced at her hand before he extended his own, squeezed hers and replied, "Severus."

* * *

She slept very little that night. She woke up often and after checking that Harry – Homam from now on, was still alive and sleeping peacefully by her side, she fell asleep again.

She woke up for good at six o'clock in the morning, irritated like a tickled dragon and worried beyond belief. She sat up on her bed, leaning her back against the headboard and thought about the events of last night. She was banking on Snape's love to Harry's ... Homam's mother and that was all she had. Snape might have changed his mind through the night and every minute now she could expect aurors bursting into her house. Maybe if she was lucky, she would end up in a cell next to Sirius'.

She glanced down at a sleeping Harry ... Homam, she would have to get used to the boy's new name. Ha... Homam was such a cute kid. Her left hand found it's way to the boy's hair on its own accord, it was so soft to the touch. She smiled at him and in her heart vowed to protect him from any harm. She needed him in her life as much as he needed her.

Suddenly there was a crack and her house-elf Kreacher appeared next to her. He bowed to her and said, "Mistress. Someone asks permission to enter the house."

"Who?" she questioned as she reached for her wand, just in case.

"A man, Mistress. Young, tall and lanky. Black hair that he could wash more often," Kreacher described the visitor and Walburga breathed out in relief, it was only Snape. It should be only Snape...

"Is he alone?" she asked as she stood up reaching for her dressing-gown automatically.

"He is, Mistress," Kreacher answered.

"Good. Let him in and prepare tea in the kitchen. After you are done with the tea, come here and keep an eye on the boy," she gestured at Ha... Homam sleeping in her bed. "When he wakes up," she continued, "give him a bath and dress him in master Regulus' smallest clothes, you know, those from the trunk in the attic. Oh, and try not to scare Homam too much, he has probably never seen a house-elf before, so he may be a bit afraid at the beginning," she said as she passed across the room and opened the door.

She went down to the entrance hall where Snape, let in by Kreacher, was waiting for her. He was dressed up in robes that reminded Walburga of a muggle waistcoat. A big bag was hanging on his arm.

"Good morning, Mrs Black," he greeted her nervously. "I'm sorry for being so early but we need to apply the familious potion before breakfast at Hogwarts since this is the only time during the winter holidays, when I'm not followed around by Dumbledore."

"Good morning, Severus," she greeted him. "It's probably a temporary arrangement and when Dumbledore sees that you aren't going to jump at anyone, he'll leave you alone," she assured him.

"The familious potion is almost ready, all I need is some of their hair and it will take about an hour to change his appearance. If we do it now, I may supervise the whole change before breakfast," he explained.

"Fine. I will go to fetch Homam and change clothes. You can make yourself comfortable in the kitchen, there will be tea if you like some. I will handle the rest after I bring Homam down here," she nodded and showed him the door to the kitchen.

After he disappeared behind the kitchen door she apparated into her room, quickly changed into her everyday robes and with a flick of her wand changed Homam from his pajamas into the clothes Kreacher left on her bed. Knowing Kreacher, he wanted to have them close to the bathroom while he gave the boy a bath.

"Kreacher," she called the elf and he immediately appeared by her side. "I've changed my mind. We are going to bathe Homam later. For now prepare masters Regulus' and Sirius' childhood bedroom, will you? Homam will stay in there and I want it to look like it used to when the boys were small," she said and added immediately. "Before you do this however, I want you to check master Sirius bedroom, his last one, and find some of his hair. Check his old clothes, perhaps the bedcovers, brush ... if you don't find any there, then ..." she stopped, trying to remember where she had put the locket with her sons hair. "Try to find my old goldlocket, in which I kept strands of the boys' hair and bring it to me. I'll be in the kitchen. Oh, and, Kreacher, do it quickly, a lot depends on this," she said.

"Kreacher will do what Mistress asks for," the elf nodded and disapparated.

She picked up Homam from her bed and carried the still sleeping toddler to the kitchen. When she walked in, Snape was adding the content of two small goblets into the smallest cauldron he found in the kitchen.

"Just a minute and I can add his hair to the potion," Snape muttered, his eyes not leaving the cauldron for even a second.

She nodded and watched the way his hands danced above the cauldron. It was obvious that Snape belonged to those few gifted people who were born as potionsmasters.

"You are gifted with a very rare skill, Severus," she said seriously.

"And that would be ..." Snape muttered, not tearing his eyes from the potion.

"You are a natural with potions... It's a very rare gift, indeed. My father-in-law once told me that my own grandfather was furious, when he found out that this particular skill manifested itself in my squib uncle ... He was a spectacular potionsmaker ... too spectacular for his own good. He died at the age of thirty ... an experiment gone very wrong ... terrible death ... though my brother used to say that you had to hand it to him, he knew how to go with a bang," Walburga sighed.

"Let me guess ... hair regrower?" Snape asked curiously.

"How did you know it?" she was surprised.

"I spent seven years in the same potionsclass with your older son. This was one of very few moments when something he had done to me wasn't intentional ... or at least he didn't count on ending in a similar state to mine after using that potion," Snape muttered.

"What happened?" Walburga asked.

"He tripped on a loose stair, fell down headfirst ... he got the worst of it... he was shedding for two weeks afterwards," Snape answered.

Kreacher appeared in the middle of the kitchen with the locket in his hands.

"Kreacher couldn't find what Mistress asked him for in master Sirius' bedroom," said the elf as he handed her the locket.

"Thank you, Kreacher," said Walburga.

She sat down on the nearby chair, Homam on her knee secured by her arm. She put the locket on the table and opened it. Regulus' lock of hair was on the left and Sirius' was on the right. She picked four hairs from the right side and handed them to Snape, who dropped them into the cauldron.

The potion hissed violently and turned from green to black. Snape stirred it four times before he poured the content of the cauldron into one of the goblets and handed it to Walburga.

Homam drunk the content of the cup obediently, although the expression on the kids face gave Walburga an idea how disgusting it had to taste for the kid. When the cup was empty Snape handed Walburga another cup, this time filled with plain water.Homam drunk it greedily.

"He should start changing in the next three minutes," Snape said quietly as he sat down.

They waited in relative silence, interrupted only by Homam's gurgling. Soon the kid started changing slowly. At first his hair flattened a bit but it still retained its colour. Then the cheekbones and small jaw shifted up a bit, giving the kid a little resemblance to the haughty look of the Black family.

They waited for half an hour before Snape gave Walburga a small nod.

"I will try to put his new name on the school records during the next few days, Mrs Black. I shall notify you how it went," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I have to leave now because I'm sure that Dumbledore would want to see me before breakfast. I think that you have to prepare yourself for the rest of the family's visits," he said quickly.

"Be careful," she nodded.

"I will, Mrs Black. You shan't have to worry that the health counselor of the boy who lived to be a Black will get himself into trouble," he gave her a small smile.

She smiled back. For now all was well. Until the family got wind of Homam.

* * *

**Penny for your thoughts.**

_Chapter edited on 3rd July 2008._


	2. Ch1: Everyone in the Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

_**I really have to give myself a pat on the back I posted three chapters in a matter of nine days. Yay me! Enough of my enthusiasm. Let me tell you what had happened after Snape left Walburga and Ha... Homam.**_

Pardon me for stopping but you really ought to know that **_I reposted first chapter (prologue) of this story in DH compliant version_** hintSnapehint. As for chapter one ... got to love the Blacks.

* * *

**Chapter one: Everyone in the Family.**

Walburga spent most of her first real day as a grandmother on the floor in Homam's bedroom. They were playing with Sirius' and Regulus' old toys. At first she had to encourage the boy, because he seemed to be afraid of touching the toys. She figured it had something to do with him spending the last few weeks at his aunt's house and she mentally muttered a list of epithets that would make a sailor blush from embarrassment. She spent nearly two hours to talk Homam into taking a small puffy dog, Sirius' childhood mascot. By lunchtime the boy seemed to get over his shyness a little and started playing on his own.

When suppertime approached, she took him to the kitchen and observed him during his meal. He ate everything she put in front of him. She refilled his plate and watched as he once again polished it off. It was painfully obvious that he didn't get much food in last few weeks.

For a moment she was tempted to return to Little Whinging and curse the Dursleys into the next century. However, it would probably result in her going to Azkaban, so she supressed the urge for Homam's sake.

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green and someone appeared through it. It was a tall and curvy, blackhaired female. Walburga pulled out her wand, pointing it straight at the woman's head.

"Walburga, why didn't you come to the Prewetts Christmasparty with Lucretia and Ignatius, they were ex..." aunt Cassiopeia demanded, as she turned around to face Walburga and upon seeing Homam, she fell silent. "... pecting your presence," she finished after a second.

"I was otherwise occupied, aunt Cassie," Walburga replied quickly.

"I see ... It's not your child, is it?" Cassiopeia questioned.

"Technically he is mine," Walburga said.

"Oh ..." Cassiopeia sighed. "How did this come about? I mean, you're fifty-six and the flowers on Orion's grave grew quite high. Unless you acquired a ... beau ... though your father won't be very delighted about it," Cassiopeia suggested nervously.

"I don't have a kept lover , aunt Cassie. It's my grandson," Walburga assured her.

"Your grandson?" Cassiopeia's voice was weak. "But how ... The child doesn't look older than two years and Regulus ... I think we would know, if he wasn't dead ..." she murmured. "Unless ... it's his son?" her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, it's his son," Walburga confirmed.

"Knowing him, it's probably a filthy half-blood," Cassiopeia uttered derisively.

"But the pure half comes from the Black family, therefore it should make up for that other part, don't you think, aunt Cassie?" Walburga asked sweetly. "I'd say, the family is prominent enough, and heirless as Melvin Gamp on his deathbed, to accept Sirius' son as the heir apparent ... unless Narcissa and Lucius suddenly switched their sexes and Draco received the surname Black instead of Malfoy."

"I'm sure that we could find an heir, if we really tried ..." Cassiopeia exclaimed.

"How?" Walburga inquired sarcastically. "Druella and Cygnus won't ever expect a child at all, as we both know. Druella ensured that Cygnus won't father any children, even if he wanted to. Arcturus became too disgusting even for Melania, besides, Melania would take care that the person to come up with such an idea would suffer greatly. Alphard is dead and so are Orion, Regulus and uncle Marius ... there is no one left."

"Still ..." Cassiopeia protested.

"You can argue all you like, Homam is my grandson and I don't care, what you and the family think about it," Walburga informed her firmly.

"Where is his mother?" Cassiopeia requested with disdain in her voice.

"Six feet underground," Walburga replied sternly. "Car accident."

"Oh," Cassiopeia sighed. "How old is he?"

"Seventeen months. Born at the 1st of August 1980," Walburga told her.

"He looks just like little Sirius," Cassiopeia stated, as she examined the child closely.

"Of course he does, he is his son for Merlin's sake," Walburga exclaimed.

"Are you keeping him?" she asked suspiciously. "Really keeping him?"

"Yes!" Walburga affirmed.

"Well then ... I need to talk to the family," Cassiopeia uttered irritably.

"Then go and talk," Walburga huffed.

"I'm going," Cassiopeia concurred with a heavy sigh.

"Give them my love," Walburga muttered as Cassiopeia picked up the Floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"7, Park Road," Cassiopeia called and disappeared into the flames.

* * *

She shot out of the fireplace, almost falling flat on her face, barely avoiding her head hitting the mantlepiece. Arcturus needed a bigger fireplace, unless he wanted all his guests to receive a nasty bump on their forehead every time they visited by floo.

"Mel! Archie!" she called out as she whiped the dust from her cloak.

"We are in the kitchen, Cassie!" Arcturus' voice carried through the house.

She followed the sound and found her cousin sitting at the kitchen table, playing cards and drinking tea with his wife. They smiled upon seeing her, but stayed seated.

"Starshine," Arcturus commanded. Immediately an old house-elf appeared at his side and bowed her head. "Prepare a cup of tea for Cassiopeia."

"Send her off to Pollux and Irma. As well as to Cygnus and Druella and Lucretia and Ignatius. Walburga has officially gone mad," Cassiopeia announced, as she sat down at the table and glanced at her cousin.

"I thought, she was mad to begin with," Arcturus grumbled, before he turned to the house-elf and ordered, "Do as mistress Cassiopeia asked, Starshine. When you are back, prepare supper for all of us."

The elf bowed and with a crack a cup of tea, as well as a small bowl of sugar, appeared in front of Cassiopeia.

"No milk as usual?" asked Arcturus.

Cassiopeia nodded. Milk made her sick ever since she remembered. She dropped a spoonful of sugar into her mug and stirred the tea.

Suddenly there was a loud thud, followed by quite a colourful curse, "Fix that bloody fireplace, Archie!"

"Keep your head down while leaving it, Pollux," Arcturus called out.

Pollux' grumbling came closer and soon Cassiopeia saw her older brother and his wife. She was about to greet them, when she heard another thud and a voice swore, "For Merlin's sake, father, get this fireplace fixed before someone loses a head!"

"Good evening to you too, Ignatius!" Artcurus retorted and finally put the cards on the table face down.

Another hollow noise indicated that Cygnus had appeared. Unlike the others, he didn't curse the fireplace.

Cassiopeia smiled grimly at that, Arcturus' hearth always left a nasty swelling on the head of anyone in the family, who happened to be taller than five feet and ten inches. Cassiopeia, Pollux, Cygnus, Ignatius and during the old times Orion, all happened to be taller than five feet ten. Cassiopeia, Pollux and Cygnus were five feet and eleven inches tall and Ignatius and Orion were six feet tall. The women of the Black family, other than Cassiopeia that was, except maybe Cassiopeia's deceased younger sister Dorea, happened to be somewhat between five feet and four inches like Irma, and five feet and nine inches like Lucretia. Therefore, they usually stayed unscratched when stepping out of the fireplace.

In the meantime, the kitchen filled with three married couples. Cassiopeia's brother and his wife Irma, their youngest son Cygnus and his wife Druella and of course Arcturus' daughter Lucretia and her husband Ignatius.

"So, what happened?" asked Pollux curiously.

"According to your sister, your only daughter went mad," Arcturus announced factually and then added, "Let's go to the diningroom. We will be interrupting Starshine in the preparation of supper, if we stay here."

"Why do you care about the house-elf?" questioned a surprised Druella.

"Fine, we can remain here, but if you get hit over the head by a flying fryingpan, don't blame Starshine," Arcturus sighed.

It prompted the others to comply with the move to the adjoined dining-room, where they all sat down at the table.

"Come on Cassie, spill the beans," Arcturus prompted her.

She took a sip of her tea and swallowed it, before she set the cup on the table and spoke with hesitation, "Remember that Wally was supposed to make an appearance with Lucy and Ignatius at the Christmasparty of the Prewetts?"

"She didn't show up," Lucretia accused. "Didn't explain. On the other hand, she wasn't exactly normal since Regulus died and then Orion, too. Sirius' imprisonment probably didn't help either."

"Speaking of Sirius," Cassiopeia inserted, "Wally somehow found out that Sirius had a bastard son with a muggle girl."

"What's the problem?" Druella commented rudely, "Why should we care?"

"You should care, because Wally took the child in. I saw him," Cassiopeia enlightened her. "As far as cuteness is concerned, that he is. Almost a carboncopy of his father, though maybe a little shyer."

"What about the boy's mother?" Ignatius threw in.

"Dead, car-accident," Cassiopeia reported. "Or so I heard. She intends to keep the child."

"She is insane!" Irma exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly," Cassiopeia agreed.

"Does she want him to become the heir apparent?" Druella wondered in shock.

"Probably," Cassiopeia surmised.

"She can't do that!" Druella protested. "Draco should be the heir. He is the only child in the family."

"Last time I checked, Draco's surname was still Malfoy," Ignatius declared.

"What you mean?" Druella proved to be a little slow on the uptake.

"Correct me, if I'm wrong," Ignatius turned to Arcturus. "According to family decrees settled in the Middle Ages, all inheritance will be handed down the direct line to the next male with the surname Black."

"That's the code," Arcturus concurred.

Ignatius stood up from the table and started circling the room, as he continued, "According to the Black family code ,only the heir apparent can appoint another heir, who isn't a male Black. Since Regulus was childless and predeceased Orion, the only male, being Orion's descendant, is Sirius, our prisoner of Azkaban," Ignatius paused, letting the words sink in. When it was certain that everybody realised what Ignatius meant, he proceeded, "Since Sirius is alive and not childless, the only male heir with the surname Black, who will receive the inheritance, is Sirius' only son."

"It's outrageous!" Druella exclaimed, her face contorted in anger.

"Maybe it is, but it certainly is legal, too," Ignatius stated and scratched his head.

"I'm with Ignatius," Arcturus agreed with a heavy sigh. "I might not appreciate the fact that the child is a half-blood, but he is the heir apparent, whether we like it or not."

"Narcissa won't be happy," Cygnus muttered.

"Narcissa has the Malfoy family's fortune," Ignatius replied. "There's no need worry about Draco."

"I won't permit a mudblood to take the complete inheritance of my only grandson!" Druella yelled hysterically, making a spectacle of herself.

"Then you can blame yourself for not bearing Cygnus a son, Druella," Melania slammed her fist on the table so hard, it made the others cringe.

"Mother is correct," Lucretia admitted calmly. "We 'll have to deal with ... what's his name, Cassie?"

"Homam," Cassiopeia answered.

"Lucky star of a hero, huh?" Arcturus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sirius had some nerve to name the boy such."

"At least it is a star," Cassiopeia rebuked him. "I didn't ask for details, but I certainly upset Wally greatly before I left, so I suggest not visiting her today."

"That's settled then," Arcturus wrapped up the discussion solemnly. "Lucy, you and Ignatius are going to visit her tomorrow. Keep a low profile and try to weasel some information from her. For now, let's eat. My nose is telling me that Starshine prepared her delicious roast chicken with steak filling."

* * *

Walburga awoke not feeling rested at all. Cassiopeia came by the day before and it was only a matter of time until the whole family decided to pay her a visit and read her the riot act for keeping Homam. They probably thought she would be persuaded easily. Not bloody likely.

She put on her dressing-gown and went to Homam's bedroom. He was still sleeping deeply so she decided to leave him be and ask Kreacher for a cup of hot cocoa before breakfast. She would need a lot of strength dealing with the family.

* * *

The 27th of December usually was a workday at the Ministry, no matter whether Cassiopeia liked it or not. Her head was throbbing slightly. She knew, she shouldn't have drunk four goblets of wine yesterday, but nevertheless she had done just that.

She gave a small nod to the guard and went towards the elevators. The hall was pretty empty. For most Ministry workers it was still too early to make an appearance. She pushed the button and waited for the cabin to arrive. The golden grille slid back and she stepped in.

"Hold the elevator!" someone called from behind.

Cassiopeia turned around and put her hand against the grille. She didn't like waiting for the elevators, especially if one of them managed to get away straight from under her nose. Whoever it was, seemed to dislike it just the same.

The person who called out, was a young woman with long, curly, jet-black hair and judging by the design of her cloak an auror. She was charging down the hall with a speed only young people seemed to possess. She jumped into the cabin and nearly slammed against its wall.

"Thank you," she breathed out as the grille slid shut.

"Level Two, I presume?" Cassiopeia asked.

The auror confirmed and Cassiopeia pushed the buttons numbered two and five, her own destination.

"Running late?" Cassiopeia inquired politely.

"Actually not," the auror disagreed. "But I need to pick something up from my department before I check levels three and six."

"Rough case, I see," Cassiopeia noted with a sympathetic gesture.

"You have no idea, madam," the auror sighed. "Harry Potter's kidnapping."

Cassiopeia's eyebrows shot up to her hairline when hearing that. Certainly, she, like the rest of the family, sided more with the Dark Lord because of blood purity, but then again since the Dark Lord was gone, life seemed entirely less stressful. Who, in the name of Merlin, dared to kidnap the child that stopped the Dark Lord?

"I have no idea who did it and how, since the only evidence I managed to gather, is that his so called family is a bunch of despicable scum, who treated the poor boy like a badly behaving animal," the auror huffed angrily.

"What did they do?" Cassiopeia asked, her curiousity spurred.

"They kept him in a cupboard under their staircase. Didn't get much food either. I set the muggle Child Service on their case and produced evidence, that'll put them in prison for the next few years. They deserve it. You should see their own child, an attention seeking brat with the size of a whale, actually tried to bite me when I was interrogating his parents. Tried to steal a bottle of wine from my bag, too," the auror grumbled.

"How on earth ..." Cassiopeia started but the auror cut her off.

"I was doing some shopping on my lunch break when I got called away. Didn't have a chance to drop my bag at the Ministry," she explained.

The elevator stopped on level six and the grille slid open. Auror Melvin Prewett, a distant relative of Ignatius, stepped inside and upon seeing them, his face brightened.

"Mirzam Verascez," he acknowledged his colleague. "Mrs Black," he nodded to Cassiopeia. "It's good to see you here so early, Mirzam. How is the case?"

"Crappy," Auror Verascez admitted. "I haven't found anything other than the fact that the family was abusing the boy."

"But you have suspicions?" Melvin prompted.

"A few," Mirzam answered. "I need to check them, but not before I visit levels three and six. Is Crouch in his office?"

Melvin shook his head, "Not yet. But he should be here in about half an hour. Want something from him?"

"A pass," she stated.

"For Azkaban?" Melvin asked.

Verascez confirmed with a grimace as the grille slid open again and the voice announced level five.

Cassiopeia bid them good-bye and stepped off the elevator.

* * *

Mirzam Verascez was feeling completely drained. After dropping her bag off in her cubicle, she went to level three, where she quizzed the staff of the muggle-worthy excuse committee and a few members from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. After two hours of interviews she went to level six, where she questioned members of the portkey office and floo network authorization. This took up another hour and when she was done, she went to meet with her superior Bartemius Crouch sr, head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement.

The meeting with Crouch was a disaster. It almost resulted in a shoutingmatch between them about her getting a pass for Azkaban to question the prisoners. Finally, she managed to extract the promise for a permit, that would allow her to interrogate one particular prisoner inside his cell without the presence of Dementors.

She knew it was a hard bargain, but it would be easier to weasel out certain information that way. Though recognizing that her request might put her in danger, she also realized, that she was a capable auror and could handle Sirius Black on her own.

'Don't even go there, Mirzam,' she told herself.

Pondering Sirius Black made her blood boil ever since the truth about him came to light. She used to work with him. She even had been his bloody partner. Being an auror, she should have recognized the signs, but no ... she let him charm her with his wicked sense of humour and quick wit. She had practically been blind. If she had exercised more caution, maybe this whole ruddy mess wouldn't have occurred and maybe the Potters would still be alive and kicking. She had failed completely.

She was quite happy, when she found out that she was going to lead the investigation of Harry Potter's kidnapping. It was personal revenge and atonement for her own failure both as an auror and a friend. She would find out who took the boy and she would make sure that whoever did, would regret it very effing much.

She was irritated like a tickled dragon and snapping at anyone who approached her. She was tired, hungry and what she had done till now, didn't help the wretched case at all.

She needed food, unless she wanted to collapse sometime soon. Lots of it, too. Full of carbohydrates and fat. She needed to continue and find out as much as she could before visiting Azkaban tomorrow.

She grabbed her bag, announced to the secretary that she was leaving for lunch and went towards the elevators. She waited for one to arrive and entered. Fortunately it wasn't crowded. When she reached level number five, the grille slid back and a familiar figure joined her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Black," she sighed.

"Good afternoon, dear," Cassiopeia Black replied. "Case still not going too well?"

Mirzam confirmed, there was no use in denying that she was stuck.

"Going for another interrogation?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Actually lunch," Mirzam admitted. "Thinking on an empty stomach makes one start running in circles."

"Are you going to the small Italian restaurant around the corner?" Cassiopeia inquired curiously.

Mirzam affirmed.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Mrs Black," Mirzam shook her head.

* * *

Cassiopeia liked Pablo for a very good reason. They had the most wonderful spaghetti, she ever ate. When her and Mirzam took a seat at one of the empty tables, both ordered spaghetti Bolognese with some iced tea and shared small smile.

"Best spaghetti ever?" Cassiopeia asked.

Mirzam nodded as she started playing with her napkin and suddenly the smile disappeared from her face, before she blurted, "We used to come here quite often after nightduty was over. We used to sit at that small table in the corner over there and chat until the service asked us to leave."

"Your partner?" Cassiopeia asked concerned. "Someone killed him or her?"

Mirzam squeezed the napkin so hard that her knuckles turned white. She glanced towards the door before she grimly implied, "Worse."

"How so?" curiousity overwhelmed Cassiopeia.

"He sold his friends to You-Know-Who," Mirzam spoke quietly and squeezed the napkin even harder. "If that wasn't enough, he chased after one of his other friends, murdering him and twelve innocent people in broad daylight."

That scenario sounded rather familiar. Too familiar for Cassiopeia's comfort. She remembered, that Sirius, before being sent to Azkaban, used to be an auror. Could it be, that the woman sitting in front of her was his former partner?

"Was his name Sirius Black?" Cassiopeia couldn't help but ask and looked at the woman intently.

Mirzam nodded, but the nod was so small, that hadn't she expected to see it, she wouldn't even have recognized it.

"I was on a conference in New York when it happened. Couldn't quite believe it, when I was told," Mirzam whispered. "I should have seen it coming," she sighed heavily. "But I didn't. I was the one he spent most of his time with and I let him trick me like he tricked the rest of the world. Caring friend, good auror, bastard."

"Don't blame yourself, dear," Cassiopeia comforted her, as she reached across the table and enveloped Mirzam's hands with hers. "Nobody had recognized the signs."

"Somebody should have," Mirzam muttered. "That filthy, little rat ... if I could get my hands on him ..." her voice trailed off.

"Madness finally caught up with him," sighed Cassiopeia. "Just like with his mother. She practically disowned him and two days ago she brought his bastard son home with full intentions of raising him. Cute boy, seventeen months old. Named Homam as far as I remember."

"I didn't know he had a son," Mirzam noted disconcerted.

In the meantime, the waiter had served their lunch. Both women started eating. Actually Cassiopeia ate, while Mirzam pushed the pasta around on her plate with an expression on her face, that told Cassiopeia the young woman was aggravated like a female dragon who had just laid her eggs and would roast anyone in her vicinity with her breath.

Suddenly she heard someone call out Mirzam's name. The voice came from the door and when Cassiopeia turned to see who it was, she was surprised to see her former transfiguration professor, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, dressed in a muggle suit, approached their table. Stopping in front of it and glancing down at Mirzam, who was still more interested in stabbing her lunch than anything else, he reprimanded her in a severe tone, "You shouldn't have done that, Ms Verascez. You have no idea how long it will take to clear the mess you've created."

"Pardon me?" Mirzam asked coldly, as she stopped assaulting her lunch and stared at Dumbledore.

She still looked seriously vexed.

"You set the Child Service on the Dursleys," Dumbledore accused her.

"Indeed, I did," Mirzam snapped. "So what? They got what they deserved."

"When Harry Potter is retrieved, he will have to return to their residence. The protection ..." Dumbledore started but Mirzam interrupted him.

"Your bloody protection is bloody void!" she rebuffed his argument. "Had it been working, I wouldn't be on this dratted case. Don't you realise that?!" she slammed her fist on the table so hard the fork tumbled to the floor.

"It ..." Dumbledore started again.

"Don't you dare do anything about the Dursleys. They received justice well served. They treated the boy worse than an animal and yet you have the audacity to waltz in here and instruct me to take him back to these rabid idiots, when I locate him! Mr Dumbledore, you are delusional! I will sooner adopt him myself than let them touch him again!" Mirzam bellowed as she pulled herself into full hight, quite impressive six feet.

"Mi..." Dumbledore tried for the third time and for the third time was cut off by an angry Mirzam.

"Listen, you old codger," she growled and pointed her finger at his chest. "If you start covering up the mess and find a way for Harry Potter to return to his abusive relatives, I swear on my parents bones that I will find you, no matter what, no matter where and I'll definitely kill you! Slowly and painfully!"

"M..." Dumbledore set out, but once again hadn't a chance to finish.

"And I will go to Azkaban willingly, with a lighter heart!" Mirzam snarled. "The boy will not suffer by his relatives hands once more as long as I'm alive!" she proclaimed, grabbed her bag and left after pushing Dumbledore out of her way.

Cassiopeia watched her leaving and when the door banged shut behind her with a loud noise, she turned to face her former professor and stated, "I like this girl. Has one hell of a backbone and a nice temper, too."

"You have no idea," Dumbledore sighed.

"If I were you, Mr Dumbledore, I would kept her warning in mind. She looked like she meant business," Cassiopeia emphasized and turned back to her lunch.

* * *

At the same time, while Cassiopeia was at Pablo's with Mirzam, Walburga was having lunch with her guests. As suspected, Lucretia and Ignatius appeared during lunchtime and kept pestering her about Homam.

Walburga, not doubting the family had elected them as spies, kept her answers to a necessary minimum. She was rather surprised when, after lunch was over, Lucretia requested to see her grandnephew.

Walburga took a minute to seriously consider the possibilities, before she agreed grudgingly, thinking, if Lucretia tried anything she could hex her into the next century.

She lead Ignatius and Lucretia upstairs, prepared for any sort of reaction warring from derogatory names to actual strangling, but never had she expected it to be of the kind that actually occurred.

As soon as Lucretia saw Homam, playing peacefully with his toys, she went over to the child, sank to her knees in front of him and started making those god-awful, cooing tones most childless women made when confronted with one. The noise, as expected, scared Homam and he started crying.

Walburga was about to rush over and appease him, when Ignatius walked past her and picked him up. He hugged the bawling boy and started soothing him. Homam seemed to calm down a bit and stopped crying at last.

"Hey, little boy," Ignatius said with his voice warm and sympathetic. "No need to be scared of aunt Lucy. She just wanted to say hello."

Homam looked at him thoughtfully, then at still kneeling Lucretia, before he mumbled nervously, "Hello, aunt Lucy."

Lucretia stood up, extended her hand to Homam and serenely said, "Hello, Homam."

"Will you come with him to Park Road in the evening?" inquired Ignatius.

"Why?" Walburga was astonished.

"The family wants to see him," Lucretia answered. "Mother and father certainly do. Yours are more wary and so is Cassiopeia. Cygnus and Druella probably won't show up, Dru threw a hissy fit yesterday, when father agreed with Iggy that Homam might be the heir apparent."

"Do I have to?" Walburga sighed heavily.

"If you don't come to Park Road, we will come here," stated Ignatius factually. "If the mountain will not come to Mohamed, Mohamed must go to the mountain."

"You and your fascination with muggle proverbs," Walburga sighed.

"Two blacks won't make a white, Wally," Lucretia snickered.

"They won't," Walburga admitted. "But two Blacks can make a lot of noise and scare my poor grandson."

"So, will you come?" asked Lucretia.

"Is six o'clock fine?" Walburga conceded in defeat.

"Should be," Lucretia agreed.

* * *

Mirzam felt like bashing something. Preferably someone's head. As if musing about Sirius didn't upset her enough, Dumbledore had the temerity to waltz into Pablo's and interrupt her meal, which she didn't eat after all. She meant every single word she told him. She would rather take in the child herself and raise him, even though she hadn't known James and Lily Potter well, still, she would make a better guardian than the Dursleys, who took the term morons to new heights.

She didn't return to the Ministry. She went back to Little Whinging, where she managed to corner Mrs Figg, an old squib, who lived nearby those wretched Dursleys, squeezed every information she remembered out of her and finally searched her house from the top to the very bottom. She found nothing except for an old tin of catfood, that had fallen behind the refrigerator.

When she left Mrs Figg's place, she decided to visit Remus Lupin, a friend of the Potters. She was running in circles and had absolutely no idea what to do. Knowing, that the permit for visiting Azkaban wouldn't be ready before tomorrow morning, she was seriously frustrated.

Apparating to the small village called Treen in Cornwall, where Lupin lived nowadays, she kept calling up every detail, she saw at the Dursleys, to the forefront of her mind.

The door had been locked. Both, before and after the break-in. The lock of the cupboard was untouched. Harry had been picked up with the blanket he was sleeping on. There were neither fingerprints nor footprints. The wards around the house hadn't gone off. They should have.

The wards should have activated as soon as someone, meaning to harm the boy, approached the house, she realised. She stopped dead in her tracks when the thought hit her.

"The wards weren't triggered," she whispered to herself.

That could mean only one thing. Whoever kidnapped Harry from the Dursleys, had no intention to harm the boy. But who might that be? Somebody who knew the Potters. Who saw how the Dursleys treated the child and decided to help him. A friend or a relative.

"No," she told herself.

The Potter family was very much dead. James' and Lily's parents had been dead for at least a year until James and Lily had died. The only close relations were the Dursleys. Then a friend. From the closest and still alive aquaintances of the Potters only Remus Lupin remained. If it wasn't him then who else?

Homam. Sirius' son. Was it a crazy coincidence that both boys were seventeen months old? Hiding the child seemed so unlike Sirius, but ...

"Did I even know him?" she mused aloud.

That was it, she decided. As soon as she had checked up on Lupin, she would go to London and examine the boy.

She resumed walking towards Lupin's cottage. He answered the door and she immediately felt bad for coming here. Lupin looked like death warmed over.

"How may I help you?" he inquired weakly as he leaned against the door. He looked as if he could be knocked over with a feather.

"I'm auror Mirzam Verascez," she introduced herself. "I'm in charge of the search for the kidnapped Harry Potter."

Lupin suddenly released his hold of the door and fell to the ground. She rushed in immediately and knelt down at his side.

"Great Mirzam, congratulations," she muttered to herself. "He actually fainted."

She scratched her head, reflecting upon the action best taken now. Searching the house without Lupin breathing down her neck or reviving the man. The practical side of her brain advised her to opt for the former, while the other, empathic side preferred to choose the latter or at least move him from the floor to a more comfortable place. Both sides battled inside her head and finally the practical won, though she did levitate him onto the couch.

She checked his breathing and after deciding that he should be fine on his own for a while, she started searching the house.

She swiftly examined every nook and cranny of the place, not that there were many of them since the cottage was very small, and finally reverted to the living-room, where she had left the unconscious man who was still very much out of it.

She hadn't found anything interesting except for a photo album full of pictures from Lupin's school days. A pair of chains with shackles in the basement caught her interest, but they appeared to be unused since at least a couple of weeks. Two weeks ago Harry had still resided at his relatives, so Lupin couldn't have shackled the boy to the wall at the time. As for shackles ... maybe Lupin liked kinky sex ...

There was no use of keeping the man unconscious anymore, so she revived him with a quick ennervate.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked upon seeing her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in sincere concern.

"Like crap," Lupin replied weakly. "You mentioned Harry Potter?"

"Somebody kidnapped him from his relations. I'm in charge of the search for him," she explained and more or less expected him to faint again.

"When?" Lupin wanted to know as he sat up slowly.

"Nearly three days ago. On Christmas Eve. But the relatives didn't realise he was missing until noon at Christmas Day," she answered.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Lupin wondered.

"I have no idea," she lied. She had an idea, at least a theory, but she wasn't going to share it with Lupin, yet. "I hoped maybe you could tell me something."

"I didn't know anything until you told me," Lupin stated, his voice sounding sincere.

"I hope, you don't mind me having searched through your house while you were out. Old habit, sorry," she admitted openly.

Lupin waved his hand at her, dismissing her statement.

"Would you explain something to me?" she asked reluctantly.

Lupin agreed with a nod.

"The chain and the shackles ... ," she trailed off.

"For me," he confirmed wearily.

"You like kinky sex?" The question slipped out before she could stop herself.

Lupin stared at her in amazement before he whispered, "I'm a werewolf."

'Moron', she berated herself and apologized quickly, "I'm sorry."

"Nevermind," Lupin mumbled.

"But I am. It was rude and unnecessary," she said sincerely.

"Don't worry," he offered meekly. "I got used to those kind of jokes. Sirius was particularly fond of them," he added as he rubbed his face.

The silence falling after that statement belonged to the uncomfortable sort. Lupin cringed and she turned her head away.

"You knew him," Lupin realized finally.

"I was his partner," she answered quietly. "I should have seen the signs."

"He fooled us all," Lupin insisted calmly. "But that's not what hurts the most."

"What ails you?" she turned to him.

"He insinuated me being the spy ... I'm a werewolf ... dark creature. Plenty of reason there. My only friends turned their backs on me and trusted him ... enough to put their lives in his hands ... and he killed them ... or at least signed their death warrant," Lupin listed. "What pains you is that you failed to see it coming ... you think you failed as an auror."

'No, that's not what hurts me most,' she reminisced and immediately banished that thought. There was no use to cry over spilled milk. Past events couldn't be reversed no matter how much she longed for it.

"I was taught better than that," she lamented. "I was second-best during training. I let myself be lulled into a false sense of security. That's when I learned not to trust anyone but myself," she sighed heavily.

"Hard lesson," Lupin stated.

"But a necessary one," she admitted quietly and then added, "If you find out anything about Harry, could you contact me as soon as you can?"

Lupin nodded.

"I will take my leave then. Have other places to visit before the night falls," she gave him a small nod and left.

She practically ran out of the house. She ran for something akin to a mile before she dropped into the snow and started crying openly.

After a while she sat up and whiped her face angrily. The day was beautiful even for December. She remembered sitting in the snow of a clearing in the middle of nowhere. The picnic. The nitwit had come up with the idea of a picnic and dragged her with him, after they'd finished their duty. They had been laughing, joking, telling each other stories. That day seemed like ages ago when in fact not even a year had passed.

"Fool. Imbecile," she chided herself. "Quit thinking about it."

She had to get up and visit Mrs Black before the nightfall, but she felt like all the strength she possessed had left her.

* * *

Walburga put Homam into his cot with a small smile. She had expected the meeting to be a disaster, but it ended quite well. Her mother and father weren't particularly happy about her decision to raise Homam, but they had remained civil for the entire evening. As for Melania and Arcturus, they were so excited about having a great-grandson, that the boy's half-blood status didn't seem to bother them overly.

She arrived home late after having a good laugh at the story about young auror Mirzam Verascez, told by Cassiopeia. Then for about an hour she quarrelled with her mother over Verascez not being a pure-blood name, as her mother insisted. Cassiopeia finally settled the argument by telling both of them that she would ask Verascez the next day,if she by any chance originated from the Spanish pure-blood family of Veracious, but somehow managed to get her name changed along the way.

Returning home after dinner with the family felt good. She needed some peace after spending the last couple of hours with a bunch of very loud relatives. Kreacher reported that shortly after she had left came a young woman with violet eyes and asked about her. When told about her absence of unspecified length, the woman left, stating that she would come back again the next day.

She didn't feel nervous about it. Not in the slightest. After all, the familious potion had been administered to Homam and now nobody would be able to discover that Harry Potter and Homam Black were in fact the same child. Well, nobody aside from Severus Snape, but he should know better than to share this particular information.

* * *

The cell was dark, cold and humid. Ten feet long, ten feet wide. The bed was one of the most uncomfortable beds he ever slept in. The food tasted like crap. His new robe didn't provide much warmth, so for the last few weeks he has been shivering constantly. Two Dementors guarding his door weren't helping him to stay sane either.

Sod Peter Pettigrew. This filthy, little rat not only sold James and Lily to Voldemort, but he had the gall to accuse him of treachery, then blow up a whole street and run away framing Sirius for his crimes.

Sod Bartemius Crouch sr. He sent Sirius to Azkaban without a proper trial. He used to look up to him and for a little while he even wanted to be like Crouch when he got older. But now ... the tosser betrayed him, didn't even give him a snowball's chance in hell to prove his innocence.

Betrayal. A bitter word, an act coming from two of the least probable sources, from the man he considered a friend and from the superior he trusted so much. Betrayal was good though, helped him to stay sane in this Merlinforsaken place. It wasn't a happy thought, it was a maddening thought. Mind-numbing. Heart-twisting. Soul-consuming. The word. The act.

The Dementors brought to the surface old memories, worries ... fears long forgotten. Like the one where he and Mirzam nearly got killed in the St. Ives Massacre. From the team of ten aurors sent to St. Ives, only he and Mirzam Verascez returned in one piece. He knew that the reinforcements came rather quickly, ten minutes ... but here, in this place, reinforcements never come. They were all left to die.

Mirzam. Tall and gangly Ravenclaw with long, curly, jet-black hair and almond-shaped, violet eyes, whom he tried to ask out since their third year but never succeeded. She was with him during training and later she was assigned as his partner. He remembered the look of sheer terror on her face when she read the list of partner assignments. It was a good memory, always made him smile. But it was one of the first the Dementors took away. The only thing he really recalled about her now was the St. Ives Massacre and seeing her in pain. He used to hope that she was fine, but hope was a good feeling and had been taken away, too.

James and Lily. The source of his happiest memories. Now gone and the only thing remaining was the image of two corpses. He kept envisioning Voldemort killing them.

Harry, his little godson. His little sunshine. He had promised himself that he would spoil him rotten. He hadn't had the slightest chance to do so. Dumbledore wanted the boy to stay with Lily's relatives. Why did he allow Hagrid to leave with him? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He should have taken the child, gone to the authorities and told them what really had occurred, but no. He had to be a pillock, let Hagrid take Harry away and chase after the infernal rat.

His mind kept spinning from all these images, memories, worries, fears. It was frustrating as hell. It was driving him up the wall.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the corridor ,outside the cell, definitely human. Not many aurors visited this part of Azkaban, they tended to stay away, whoever walked here was brave as hell.

The footsteps stopped in front of his cell.

"I have permission to interrogate the prisoner without your assistance," spoke the voice, he thought he might never hear again.

The sound the Dementors made weren't of the happy kind.

"That's an order from the departmenthead of Magical Law Enforcement," barked the voice. "You may go and complain to him personally, if you have a problem with this."

They left rather disgruntled. Had he been in their place, he wouldn't have left happily either.

The door opened and revealed a lone figure dressed in an over-sized, black cloak. Its hood hid the face, but he already anticipated who was visiting.

"Mirzam," he croaked, his voice sounding raspy even to his own ears.

He stood up with the intention to run over and hug her for dear life. He managed to take only one step in her direction, when her wand shot up and pointed at his chest.

"You know better than anyone, that I can throw some rather nasty curses," she barked as her left hand pulled down her hood.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," he said sincerely. "Did Crouch finally see the light and decide that I should have a trial?"

"Pardon me?" she queried, though the wand in her hand lowered a little.

"He sent me here," he pointed at the floor, "without a trial."

"Do you even need one?" she asked sarcastically. "I can't help but admire your nerve, Black."

"So we are back to surnames now, huh?" he snorted. "It's Sirius, you know."

"After what you have done, I 'd rather keep all our contact to business level. I'm not overjoyed to be here, but I can't help it," she declared.

"I haven't done anything, Mirzam!" he exclaimed. "I would rather die than betray James and Lily!"

"Yet you are here now and they are six feet underground," she hissed angrily.

"I was not their secretkeeper!" he yelled. "I was too obvious! That's why I switched with Peter Pettigrew! Had I known that he was the nasty, little bugger who kept passing information to Voldemort, I would've been James' and Lily's secretkeeper!"

"You weren't the secretkeeper?" she sounded surprised.

"I wasn't!" he yelled. "That's the sodding problem! Had it been me, James and Lily would still be alive and Harry would still have his parents!"

"The muggles?" she asked swiftly.

"Pettigrew, too. He accused me of treachery before he blew up the street, cut off his finger and transformed into the rat he is and ran away," he snarled.

"Rat?" she whispered, her wand completely dropped to her side.

"He is an animagus," he answered bitterly. "An unregistered one, don't bother to check on him in the registry, he is not listed there."

"How do you know that?" she inquired.

"Because I helped him to master this ability. We were at Hogwarts then," he sighed in frustration.

"Sit and keep talking," she ordered.

"Remember Remus Lupin?" he asked as he sat down.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Shortly before the end of our first year we discovered that he was a werewolf," he said grimly. "At the beginning of our second year James and I discovered a way to keep the wolf at bay during the full moon. A hard, dangerous and very complicated one. Seemed brilliant back then. You know that a transformed werewolf looks for human flesh but does not harm animals."

"You became animagi," she murmured. "When?"

"Fifth year," he answered. "James was a stag. Peter was a rat. I should have seen it coming."

"You were?" she insisted.

"Doesn't matter," he dismissed, knowing that he might give away the only way of preserving his sanity in this place.

"You're right, it doesn't," she stated. "Won't matter when I request an anti-animagus ward on your cell. You and I both know, that animals are less complex than humans, so staying in animagusform may help you to retain your mind."

She played dirty and he couldn't help but admire her courage.

"A dog," he volunteered. "Grim, to be more precise," he added after a moment and let himself morph from his human form into his animagus.

She stared at him in shock.

Transforming in front of someone else, other than his friends, made him feel vulnerable, nearly naked.

"If I gave you veritaserum, what would you tell me?" she asked suddenly, her voice seemed distant.

He morphed back and caught her eyes, before he assured her, "The same as I already told you. I would rather die than betray Lily and James. You have no idea how many times I wished that we hadn't switched."

He hung his head slowly. This was it. He told her everything he knew. Revealed his biggest secret to her. He gave away the chance to save his sanity.

He expected to be ridiculed, hexed, cursed, hell, even killed. He, however, didn't expect to be pulled into a bonecrushing hug and get enveloped by the scent of fresh apples and old parchment which was so uniquely Mirzam.

"I believe you," she murmured in his ear. "I believe you, but I can't do anything until Peter Pettigrew is found alive and tested under veritaserum."

"I know," he answered and hugged her tighter.

The relief he felt, that somebody in this world believed in his innocence; was overwhelming. He didn't notice that he was crying until she pulled away from him and whiped off his tears with her hands.

"I won't divulge your secret," she assured him and her voice sounded sincere.

"Thank you," he commented.

"But that's not why I'm here now," she admitted.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Someone kidnapped Harry from his aunt's house three days ago. Crouch is going spare, so are the Minister and Dumbledore," she stated gravely. "They put me in charge of the search. Somebody assumed you might know who took him and I was supposed to make a deal with you, if you revealed anything."

"I know nothing, Mirzam," he declared sincerely. "Did you find any clues at all?"

"Nothing," she declined. "Not a single hint. Someone had known they were keeping him in the cupboard and gone straight for him."

"Cupboard?" he roared. "They kept him in a cupboard?!" his blood boiled, his godson had been kept in a cupboard like a blasted broom.

"I know. Had me flying off the handle, too," she scowled. "I set Child Service on them and backed it with strong evidence I produced as soon as I left their house. No child should have to live like that."

"I imagine that Dumbledore wasn't a very happy camper," he remarked smugly.

"Not at all. He had the audacity to corner and inform me that as soon as the boy is recovered,he is to be reinstated with his relatives!" she retorted. "I explained to him where he could shove that thought. I will sooner adopt him myself before I let the Dursleys lay their hands on him again and if he tries something underhanded, I will show him that I didn't exactly make second-best auror during training because I looked pretty. Told him that I'd ensure his early demise," she fumed.

"You would adopt him?" he gazed at her in wonder and surprised even himself with the hope in his voice.

"Of course I would," she confirmed. "As soon as I retrieve him that is."

"Where did you investigate?" he inquired all of the sudden, letting himself fall back into the old auror routine.

"The obvious. Old Figg. Lupin's place. Any number of pure-blood families who let me in willingly, I'm still waiting for a few permissions and then I'm going to visit several others. Actually, your mother is next on my list," she divulged.

"That's nonsense, Mirzam," he shook his head. "She wouldn't even come within a spitting distance to him."

"I'm not so sure, Sirius," she objected. "I gathered from your aunt, the one working at the DIMC, she acquired a child of Harry's age a few days ago. Actually your aunt was rather talkative about it ... said something about the madness finally catching up with her and after practically disowning you, she decided to raise your bastard son," she explained. "That's suspicious."

"I don't have a bastard child, Mirzam," he denied. "Trust me, I would know it if I did. Considering that my supposed bastard son is around Harry's age, that gives nearly two and a half years for his conception and I very much assure you that I didn't have sex since ... since I left the theoretical training in December of 1978. Didn't really have much time, even for a quickie, since then," he snorted. "And in October and November of 1979 we were in North Finland freezing our bums off while chasing after Garbageworthy," he added after a moment.

"That's interesting," she perked up. "Refresh my memory. Are you related to the Potters somehow?"

"James was my first cousin once removed, thus Harry is my second cousin," he replied.

"I have a theory," she brooded. "I need to test it. If I'm right ..."

"You assume that my mother has Harry?" he exclaimed.

"The dates fit," she declared. "If she does ... this is going to be fascinating as hell."

"What's your plan?" he wanted to know.

"To check the the facts," she informed him. "Looks like I will probably put my job on the line if I'm right ..."

"Mirzam!" he hissed.

"If your mother has Harry ... and Harry is taken care of, I mean properly taken care of, I actually see no reason to report what I discovered. Any place is better than the Dursley household," she debated and he caught a mad gleam in her eyes.

This was Mirzam Verascez on her most mischievous, something that rarely had surfaced in the past, but every time it did, Sirius remembered drastic measures being taken.

"I want you to promise me one thing," he required.

"Depends on your request," she quipped.

"Don't do anything stupid," he implored.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I won't. Take care, Sirius," she hugged him. "I have a theory to test and if I'm right, I'm going to search the country for a certain rat with a missing toe. Maybe I can get you out of this Merlinforsaken place legally."

"You are welcome to try," he held her close. "Take care and be on your guard."

"I will," she assured him. "See you as soon as I will be able to."

She left him with a brilliant smile that made his bones melt and had him sit down on his bed weak-kneed. She knew and she believed him and she was going to help him and she would take care of Harry and do what was the best for the boy.

He lied down grinning like a loon and didn't even realize when he fell, for the first time in ages, into an undisturbed sleep.

* * *

Walburga had waited for this mysterious woman with violet eyes the whole morning. She even kept Homam with herself in the library on the ground floor, so she would hear someone knocking at her frontdoor. The morning had passed uninterrupted and it worried her a little against her better judgement. Lunch passed quickly but the hours afterwards seemed longer than usual.

Finally, at five o'clock in the afternoon she heard a loud knock on the door. She ordered Kreacher to keep a watchful eye on Homam and went to answer the door.

As she opened the door, she saw a young woman standing on the frontsteps. She was dressed in a muggle-friendly version of the auror uniform with a long, oversized, black cloak hanging on her shoulders. Her hair was long, curly, black in colour and tied into a loose braid. It allowed Walburga to see her heart-shaped face clearly.

Upon recognizing Walburga the woman flashed her a smile and said, "Good afternoon, Mrs Black. My name is Mirzam Verascez. I'm an auror. I was hoping that we could have a conversation."

Instinct screamed at her to not let the woman into her house, but she knew better than that. If she refused admission now, the auror would return with a warrant and reinforcements and then things could get real nasty. She could easily deceive one auror but not five of them.

"Hot tempered?" she couldn't help but ask after what she had heard from Cassiopeia.

"Only when I have a very good reason," Mirzam smile at her politely.

"Come in," Walburga opened the door a bit wider so the woman could gain access. "My aunt told me that you yelled at Dumbledore."

"He deserved it," Mirzam said sheepishly. "I was hoping to see your grandson, Mrs Black. Your aunt told me about him."

"I assure you, if you are suspecting that I took Harry Potter from his relatives and brought him here, you are very wrong indeed. Homam was growing up with his mother in Brighton, until the poor woman was killed in a car accident few days ago," Walburga tried desperately to appear truthful to the woman.

"Frankly, the theory itself is half-baked," Mirzam smiled a little. "But I'm supposed to do what my superior tells me, so I have to look into it. I hope, that I won't be causing much of a problem."

Walburga nodded and went towards the library with Mirzam at her heels. She opened the door, feeling that her hands suddenly started trembling. She gestured at Kreacher to leave and went to pick up Homam.

Mirzam halted her steps a few feet away from them and started watching the boy carefully. The intensity of her piercing gaze almost made Walburga flinch. Suddenly Mirzam nodded and spoke, "Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs Black. I'm sorry for imposing on you."

"I'm sorry, that you didn't find what you were looking for," Walburga replied as sincerely as she could. "Certainly you will locate Harry Potter soon."

Mirzam smiled wildly before she calmly declared, "Oh, but I did."

"Oh, really?" Walburga looked seriously surprised. "Where?"

"Here," Mirzam didn't stop smiling as she pointed at the floor. "In this house. Actually in this very room."

'Imbecile' Walburga realised. She was holding Homam in her right arm, her wand arm. There was no way that she would manage to switch arms and get her wand out, before the auror hexed her.

"Where?" she kept bluffing, knowing that she got herself into a mighty pickle.

"You are holding him," Mirzam exclaimed, still smiling.

"I'm holding my grandson Homam," Walburga stated as calm as she could.

"I won't deny it. Neither will I deny that obviously Harry Potter and Homam Black are in fact one and the same child," Mirzam concluded. "To tell you the truth, your plan was brilliant, Mrs Black. It only had one major flaw."

"What do you mean?" Walburga tried to play dumb.

"What do you intend to do with the boy?" Mirzam demanded to know and the smile vanished from her face, giving way to a trained, emotionless look.

"Raise him as well as I can," Walburga answered honestly this time. "He has no family other than me. Sirius isn't exactly in the best circumstances to take care of him now."

"No, he isn't," Mirzam nodded, her voice became less businesslike. "Speaking about Sirius, I had a little heart to heart discussion with him and he seemed to be kind of ... frustrated, that he didn't get laid since December of 1978. As far as I know, your grandson is seventeen months old. I presume he was born in August of 1980, so after taking away nine necessary months we get late October or the beginning of November 1979 for the conception to take place. Frankly, exactly in October and November of that year Sirius and I were on an auror exchange, freezing our bums off in a small cottage in North Finland, while chasing Seamus Garbageworthy. We were all on your own, so unless I somehow managed to conceive back then and didn't realize that I was carrying his child, there is no way for Homam to actually be your grandson, Mrs Black, and I assure you, that both of us were keeping our hands where they belonged."

That was it, Walburga thought. Out of all aurors in the world, the one who knew Sirius best had to be in charge of the search for Harry Potter. Her masterplan had failed. Didn't even last a week.

She set Homam on the floor and hung her head, as she succumbed, "What are you intending to do now, auror Verascez?"

Mirzam didn't answer immediately, she seemed to be contemplating something, before she finally claimed, "Invite myself over for tea."

"Pardon me?" Walburga raised her head and stared at the woman in disbelief.

Mirzam looked like she pulled the prank of a lifetime. She wore a wide grin on her face and her violet eyes sparkled merrily.

"I need to get to know my little son before I will find a way to get his father out of prison," Mirzam exclaimed cheerfully.

Walburga, while still staring at her, found it rather difficult to acknowledge what she just heard.

"Let's talk about it over a cup of tea. The boat-ride to Azkaban and back left me quite nauseous and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I'm famished," Mirzam stated jovially as she picked up Homam, who in the meantime had toddled over to her, and left the library.

Walburga felt like the earth suddenly started turning backwards.

* * *

**As always, tell me what you think.**

_**As for Mirzam Verascez ... I'm very fond of all my original characters thank you very much.** Especially the few of them which stayed with me, or should I rather say in my head for last four years, like Mirzam and Thabit. I got two others, new guys, one of which I already introduced here. Writing Melvin Prewett is very entertraining, especially in my other story **DH compliant but canon abusing (as far as crapilogue is concerned) **_**_'Turning Over a New Leaf'_**_ where he gets few powerful lines in and saves Harry's bum even if he keeps pissing poor Harry off constantly. _

**'**_**Turning Over a New Leaf'** is another funny story which had been following me around for some time and kept bitting me from time to time. In so far it managed to get me to write four chapters straight and made me almost finish the fifth (as soon as I figure out how to get Harry out from the hospital it will be done). The story concerns mostly around Harry bringing up Teddy while dealing with being an Auror and few reamaining Death Eaters who intend to hurt poor little Teddy. I also added some emotional stuff about Sirius because I felt that HBP didn't dealt with Sirius's death properly. Speaking about Sirius, he happens to be the key to the sequel of TONL which in my plan is about fifteen maybe sixteen chapters long. In so far I didn't managed to plan the sequel put I have pretty good idea what I'm going to do._

**Chapter edited on 3rd July 2008.**


	3. Ch2: Caught

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**I can't help but feel a little overwhelmed with so enthusiastic response. This story in a matter of two chapter got on more alerts than my other one. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing last chapter. **

To the story: Walburga and Mirzam are going to continue the conversation they started in last chapter. Cassiopeia is going to be too curious for her own good. We will see a point of view from someone new. And we are going to see Snape, since I couldn't stop myself from adding him to this and next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter two: Caught.**

It took Walburga a minute to get over initial shock of being found at straightforwardly lying to an Auror. More precisely, an Auror who happened to be a former partner of her imprisoned son. Why in the name of Merlin, of all Aurors in the DMLE, about seventy of them, they had to make Mirzam Verascez the one in charge of Harry Potter's case?

Frustrated about not getting laid since December of 1978. Trust Sirius to be blunt when talking to a woman. Talking to a woman. Verascez talked to him in Azkaban. That made Walburga rush in the direction of the kitchen on full speed.

She nearly fell from the kitchen stairs and almost smashed into Kreacher who was holding on the doorframe as he was watching Verascez moving around the kitchen. Walburga put an arm on elf's shoulder and when Kreacher looked up at her, silently asking if he could throw Verascez out of the kitchen she shook her head.

Verascez in the meantime, while holding Homam on her right hip and extracting colourful bubbles from the end of her wand, managed to find two mugs and the bag with teabags and put the kettle with water on the stove. Homam seemed enchanted by the bubbles and didn't even tried to get away from Verascez.

Hadn't Walburga knew otherwise she could tell that the picture in front of her was a young mother with her child while doing the necessary things around the house.

"Are you a witch or not?" she asked curiously from the doorway.

"I'm a witch," Verascez said as she wandered to the pantry and pulled out a jug with milk.

"So why you boil water on the stove?" Walburga asked as she motioned at Kreacher to leave them and approached the table.

"Muggle-born. Old habits die hard," Verascez answered simply.

"I guess that settles the argument with my mother," Walburga sighed.

"About me?" Verascez turned around to face her, a jug with milk still in her free hand.

"She tried to convince me that you are a descent of Spanish family of Veracious but got your name changed somewhere on the way," Walburga explained while Verascez put the jug on the table and wandered in search of teaspoons.

"Never been in Spain," Verascez denied. "Plus I distinctly remember living in a boring suburban house with my parents and younger sister."

"How are they?" she asked curiously. The woman didn't hauled her to the Ministry of Magic yet and she probably had a reason to do so.

"No idea," Verascez said as she found two teaspoons. "Probably skinny and not very much talkative. Where are you keeping the sugar Mrs Black?"

"Upper cupboard closest to the pantry. You might want to take out the apple pie from the pantry too. How come?" she said.

"Skeletons generally aren't very talkative and are rather skinny," Verascez said as she opened the upper cupboard and picked up the sugar bowl.

"Oh," Walburga sighed. "What had happened to them?"

Verascez picked the apple pie from the pantry before she answered, "Car crash, I was twelve. Day after I came back to Hogwarts. Later found out that had I been with them in the car I wouldn't survive it too."

"I'm sorry," Walburga said and she meant it.

"Doesn't matter now," Verascez mumbled as she put both the pie and sugar bowl at the table. "There is no use of crying over spilt milk anyway."

"Where do you lived after their deaths?" Walburga asked tentatively.

"Orphanage. My grandparents from my mother's side didn't wanted to take me in. Called me abomination and a freak. Actually my grandmother after finding that I was a witch hauled me all the way to the," she stopped as picked up the kettle and poured the water into the mugs, "church and ordered me to confess my sins to the priest and told me that if I was good it would go away. By it she meant magic."

"Doesn't sound like a very nice person," Walburga muttered. "Or a very wise one."

"I didn't get to the best part, yet," Verascez snorted. "After my parents had died and I came back for the funeral she had the audacity to accuse me in front of friends of my parents that it was my fault that they died. If I wasn't the little freak they would live. Kept muttering that it was better for me to not be born. B ..." she stopped at the beginning of the word but Walburga had pretty good idea what Verascez wanted to say. "Sticks and stone anyway," Verascez sighed after a moment.

"Grief talking?" Walburga asked.

"Rather stupidity," Verascez snorted as she picked up the mugs and carried them to the table. "I couldn't help but be amazed how funny she looked when Accidental Magic Reversal Squad tried to take her down from the church's tower."

"How did you got her there?" Walburga asked in surprise when Verascez sat down on the chair next to her at the end of the table with Homam on her knees.

"I blew her up. Merlin, the look of pure horror on her face was definitely worth the warning in my file," Verascez smiled impishly.

"And here I was thinking that Sirius was the only one handful kid," Walburga snickered.

"Was it his cousin or his aunt he blew up?" asked Verascez curiously.

"Narcissa, his cousin," Walburga snickered at that thought. It wasn't funny back then but for sure it was funny now. "He was six and Cissy was eleven, going to Hogwarts in the fall and proud as a peacock about it. She kept taunting him about it and he finally told her that if she said it once again he will blow her up and give her a good kick so she would fly."

"Which he did," Verascez snickered. "He told me."

"How is he?" Walburga asked seriously.

Verascez sighed heavily and took a sip of her tea before she actually answered, "Mentally, sane, which is good thing considering the fact that two Dementors are standing at the doorway of his cell twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Physically, he is worse. He never was a particularly bulky but now he is painfully thin and I suspect that he has a lingering cold even if he doesn't mentions it. He seemed a lot calmer, relieved when I left him."

"How long you have been with him?" Walburga asked.

"For about a hour. I came to Azkaban hoping for some information about Harry and I got far more than I bargained for," Verascez sighed heavily before she took another sip from her mug. "He is innocent of all the charges against him. At least he wants me to believe it and I ..."

"You believe him," Walburga finished for her.

"Everything he told me is pretty logical. I'm a Ravenclaw, I think practically," Verascez said with a shrug. "But unless I find the real traitor and murderer I can't do anything to help him. It's frustrating as h ... hippo."

"Did you just censored your language?" Walburga snickered.

"Little ears," Verascez pointed her left hand at Homam's head. "I'm an Auror. I curse a lot. I got used to a lot of curses while I was in the training where three quarters of trainees were male with quite colourful language. To be frank the most colourful curses I know I learned from your son. I never saw, or heard, anyone who could in a matter of thirty seconds insult the opponent and his family to the tenth generation back and still managed to hex opponent's ... Quidditch equipment to fall off spurt little fluffy wings and let it fly away. I was so amazed by it that I managed to get hexed myself."

"When it had happened?" Walburga asked curiously with a small snicker.

"St. Ives Massacre," Verascez muttered. "Sirius and I were the only people from original team which went there and survived, relatively unscratched ... Strike that, came back in relative one piece."

Walburga remembered hearing about the massacre in June of 1979 and distinctly remembered hearing that Sirius got very hurt then but back then she didn't cared.

"That means that they sent ..." she started but she couldn't finish.

"A bunch of greenhorns," Verascez muttered grimly. "Ten Aurors, straight after the training. I nearly lost an arm and received a nasty curse which made me pretty immobile. Sirius nearly lost a leg but he carried me away from the line of fire and came back to help the reinforcement. A typical Gryffindor for the lack of better word," she sighed heavily and then added with a grim snort, "That's why they send us to North Finland in October. One Death Eater in hiding and two idiots who lived the infamous massacre to catch him. We both caught nasty pneumonia after we came back."

"What you are going to do about Homam?" asked Walburga suddenly, she needed to know for sure because uncertainty was killing her.

"What I told Sirius that I will," Verascez shrugged. "As long as he is taken care of properly I will do nothing to reveal his current place of staying. Frankly, had I found him anywhere else I would adopt him myself. As for the case, I'm going to search for him high and low and trying my best to not find him while I will try to appear that I'm trying my best to find him."

"You are putting your career in line," Walburga whispered.

"For a good cause," Verascez sighed. "If the worse comes to worse I can always work as a waiter. If they don't send me to Azkaban. Crouch is very fond of doing it, especially if the kink is no trial," she snorted.

"As ... paragus," Walburga muttered.

Verascez snickered at that, "What kind of an insult in the name of Merlin's lousy underwear is asparagus?"

"Feminine one," Walburga snorted.

"I have one request," said Verascez suddenly. "I want to meet Homam, if it is possible."

"You can meet him whenever you want," Walburga said sincerely. "I will be forever in your debt Mirzam. But what you are going to do with the time assigned to searching for Harry?"

"I'm going to search the man who got your son into prison. That's the one thing I can do for Sirius now," Verascez said grimly.

Suddenly there were footsteps on the corridor outside and both women glanced at each other quickly.

"Hide!" Walburga hissed nervously at Verascez.

With a swish of the wand Verascez and Homam vanished. Walburga tried her best to arrange her features into calm facade before a pissed off Cassiopeia Black entered the kitchen.

* * *

Something was bothering Cassiopeia since she found out about Homam but she couldn't put a finger on it. She knew that she was missing something important, something vital, something essential.

She knew that 28th December was her day off work but she went to the Ministry nevertheless. Although she didn't planed to work today, today in the afternoon she planned to get into Ministry's archives.

The infamous archives of Ministry of Magic was on the level hidden to the eyes of any normal Ministry of Magic employee, level eleven, which was situated below the courtrooms. Only the Heads of the Departments, Minister of Magic and the secretaries of all important Departments and Offices could get inside them without all necessary paperwork through which everyone else had to suffer.

Cassiopeia belonged to the lucky kind. She was the Secretary of Magical Office of Law, a job which Orion offered her ages ago when he was the Head of the Office and the family started to mutter about her becoming an old maid and a pain in the ass a bit too loudly for her to like it – of course no one told her straightforwardly that she was pain in the ass but she knew better than to expect that they won't mutter behind her back.

She tried to slip down to the level nine unnoticed by too many people and quickly made her way through the level ten. When she made past the doorway, hidden to other eyes, she entered the stairs which lead to the level eleven.

"Cassiopeia Black, haven't seen you in Merlin knows when," exclaimed the old bald wizard who had been sitting at the desk of the Archives Office since Cassiopeia remembered.

"Three years," Cassiopeia reminded him. "Would you mind if I had a go at Archives of DMLE?"

"No, you were always a good girl, go ahead," the wizard waved at the second door to the left, DMLE Archive.

Cassiopeia gave him a small smile before she walked inside it the archive and the door closed shut behind her.

Since she remembered she was always impressed by the size of DMLE archive. It was the biggest archive of all archives and since the idiot who created it decided that the part closest to the door was supposed to be the part where all documents concerning the earliest files in Ministry of Magic should been held, all up to date files concerning DMLE were at the very end of the room which pissed Cassiopeia to no end every single time she had to take something concerning present matters.

But today she wasn't pissed off. Today she was a woman with a mission to uncover the missing piece of a puzzle named Homam Black.

It took her ten minutes to get to the shelf labelled as 1970-1990, the shelf which held all files of all employees of DMLE. She immediately went after the file she was looking and levitated the huge case with engraved B to the table nearby.

She opened the case and got through compartments Ba, Be, Bi. There it is Bl. Blaan. Blabbler. Blabbler. Blabbler. Blach. What in the name of Merlin's lousy underwear means Blach? Blaciano. Black!

Here it is. Black, Sirius Orion. The file she was looking for, she pulled it out from the case and left it on the table while she levitated the case to the floor.

She sat down at the table, put on her reading glasses and started reading.

**Black, Sirius Orion.**

**Born**: 23rd November 1959.

**Place of birth**: 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England.

**Mother's name**: Walburga Callidora Black: 1925 -

**Father's name**: Orion Sirius Black: 1929 - 1979

**Siblings**: Regulus Arcturus Black: 1961 - 1979

**Blood status**: Pure-blood, muggle friendly views.

**High**: 6 feet.

**Eye colour**: grey.

**Hair colour**: jet-black, tends to grow it when something is bothering him.

**Position in Department**: Auror, Aurors Headquarters.

**Hogwarts**: 1971-78.

**Important Positions at Hogwarts**: Beater of Gryffindor Quidditch Team 1972-78.

**OWL results**: see the parchment at the end of the file.

**NEWTs results**: same as above.

**Type of the Training**: Accelerated One Year Worth Auror Training since 27th June 1978 to 26th June 1979.

**Career**:

**27****th**** June 1979** – assigned a partner, Mirzam Verascez – see Verascez, Mirzam Mira.

**28****th**** June 1979** – sent with ten other greenhorns to St. Ives, Cornwall where they were ambushed in something which got the name of St. Ives Massacre. From original team only he and Verascez survived. Status: injured – severe injury of left tight, various bruises and gashes, brain concussion.

**13****th**** July 1979** – duel with Campbell, Anne – Death Eater. Place: Diagon Alley. Outcome: Campbell killed by the ricocheted Black's stunner which hit the flowerpot above Campbell's head, hit her and killed her immediately.

**14****th**** July 1979** – disciplinary hearing concerning the death of Campbell, Anne. Outcome: suspension – week worth.

**22****nd**** July 1979** – successful capture of Patterson, Edward – Death Eater. Both Verascez and Black came out unscratched.

**23****rd**** July 1979** – Black and Verascez were witnesses of bank robbery in Brighton. Black assaulted the robber with a chair while Verascez smashed the flowerpot against his head. Status: injured – bullet pierced left biceps.

**26****th**** July 1979** – assigned the case of Donovan's murder.

**20****th**** September 1979** – Donovan's murder solved. No injuries. Suspect Kirkpatric, Frederick lived.

**21****st**** September 1979** – disciplinary hearing concerning physical assault on Kirkpatrick, Frederick. Outcome – week worth suspension.

**28****th**** September 1979** – Black and Verascez got assigned the case of Garbageworthy, Paul.

**29****th**** September 1979** – Finland's Ministry of Magic request the presence of British Aurors in case of Garbageworthy, Paul.

**30****th**** September 1979** – Black and Verascez left the country. Anyone interested should get a contact with them through Finland's Ministry of Magic.

**1****st**** October 1979** – **7****th**** December 1979** – search of Garbageworthy. North Finland. Outcome: Garbageworthy had been caught alive. Status: severe pneumonia, both Aurors.

This was it, she realised. According to Walburga Homam was born at 1st August 1980. Take away nine months which means that he should be conceived in late October or beginning of November. When Sirius was supposed to be in North Finland, with Verascez. Unless ...

Cassiopeia stood up and nearly walked into the B case. She approached the shelf which held V case and levitated it to the table.

She opened it and started checking compartments. Va. Ve. Veber. Vecner. Vegener. Vegner. Vellay. Vemme. Venier. Vequille. Verad. Verale. Verand. Verasaint. Verascez!

Here it was. Verascez, Mirzam Mira. She pulled out the file and set the case on the floor before she flipped the file open and started to read.

**Name**: Verascez, Mirzam Mira.

**Born**: 13 February 1960.

**Place of birth**: Lambeth Hospital, London, England.

**Mother's name**: Elizabeth Sophia Roberts: 1939 – 2nd September 1972

**Father's name**: Hubert Francis Verascez: 1937 – 2nd September 1972

**Siblings**: Gemma Francesca Verascez: 1965 – 2nd September 1972

**Bloo****d status**: Muggle-born, at the age of twelve sent to orphanage upon refusal of her maternal grandparents of taking her in.

**High**: generally 6 feet.

**Eye colour**: mostly violet, sometimes indigo blue (claims to know nothing about it)

**Hair colour**: generally jet-black, sometimes auburn (once again knows nothing why)

**Position in Department**: Auror, Aurors Headquarters.

**Hogwarts**: 1971-1978.

**Important Positions at Hogwarts**: Seeker in Ravenclaw Quidditch Team 1973-1978. Ravenclaw's Prefect 1975-1978.

**OWL results**: see the parchment at the end of the file.

**NEWTs results**: same as above.

**Type of the Training**: Accelerated One Year Worth Auror Training since 27th June 1978 to 26th June 1979.

**Career**:

**27****th**** June 1979** – assigned a partner, Sirius Black – see Black, Sirius Orion. Filled a complaint requesting a new partner. Request denied.

Boring. Boring. Pretty much same as Sirius. There it was:

**28****th**** September 1979** – Black and Verascez got assigned the case of Garbageworthy, Paul.

**29****th**** September 1979** – Finland's Ministry of Magic request the presence of British Aurors in charge of case of Garbageworthy, Paul.

**30****th**** September 1979** – Black and Verascez left the country. Supposed to get a contact with them through Finland's Ministry of Magic.

**1****st**** October 1979** – **7****th**** December 1979** – search of Garbageworthy. North Finland. Outcome: Garbageworthy had been caught alive. Status: severe pneumonia, both Aurors.

Cassiopeia turned few pieces of parchment and found what she was looking for. It stood there black on ... proverbial white.

**15****th**** July 1980** – **21****st**** August 1980** – on requested vacation with no ways of reaching her.

It fit, like a glove. All dates matched in a freakishly disturbing way.

Homam's mother wasn't a typical muggle like Walburga claimed. Homam's mother most certainly was the only woman around whom Sirius could be in October and November of 1979, Mirzam fucking Verascez!

That meant only one thing, Walburga was lying. Through gritted teeth. The kid wasn't motherless. But what if Walburga wasn't lying? What if Verascez left the kid with some woman? She seemed to react violently every time Sirius was mentioned and seemed surprised upon hearing that Walburga had Homam. Then again she could have faked surprise upon hearing about Homam quite well. Or maybe she was genuinely surprised and worried. Her child had gone missing and its father was rooting in Azkaban.

Cassiopeia felt like hitting her head against the wall. Merlin it was so fucking complicated. She needed to find Wally and corner her about it. Then Verascez. The best would be both of them at once but it was too good to happen.

She tried her best to calm herself before using duplicating charm on the files. She put the copies in her cloak, returned the originals to their respective cases and set them back on their shelves.

It took her ten minutes to get there but the return took her only five minutes. She stopped in front of the door, took off her glasses and hid them in the pocket before she knocked on the door three times.

The door opened and she left the archive.

"Found what you were looking for Cassie?" asked the wizard at the desk.

She gave him a small nod before she left the level eleven. It took her five minutes to get to apparation point and she apparated out of the Ministry of Magic.

She apparated in the hall of 12 Grimmauld Place.

The house looked suspiciously quiet. But Cassiopeia knew better, Walburga wasn't very loud and neither was Homam. She contemplated where her niece and her grandson should be now and decided to check the kitchen first.

* * *

Mirzam reacted purely by instinct which made her cast Disillusionment Charm on herself and Homam. After Dissillusion was in place she silenced both herself and the kid. Whomever was about to brag in shouldn't hear or see her here.

She was a bit surprised to see furious Cassiopeia Black descending down the kitchen stairs. The woman didn't seemed to be one of this kind.

"You filthy, little liar!" Cassiopeia growled and pointed her wand at Mrs Black.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs Black in shock.

"I knew that there was something about the kid but for the last few days I couldn't remember what was wrong," Cassiopeia snarled.

"Nothing is wrong with Homam, Cassie," Mrs Black said quickly.

"Sure it isn't. He is properly taken care of except one single thing. His mother," Cassiopeia growled.

"She is dead. I already told you," Mrs Black said defiantly.

"No, she is not fucking dead, Wally!" Cassiopeia screamed.

"What you mean?" asked Mrs Black.

"Your master plan was great except one very important thing," Cassiopeia huffed angrily. "I'm one of the few who have ultimate access to ministry's archives!"

"Your point?" asked Mrs Black as Mirzam felt herself palling.

Cassiopeia snorted angrily before she said quickly, "Between 1st October and 7th December 1979 Sirius was in North Finland with Verascez on a mission. Just the two of them. As far as my memory serves me right Homam was born at 1st August 1980 which makes Verascez the only woman with whom your son could conceive a child and there is a vacation notification in Verascez's file claiming that between 15th July and 21st August 1980 she was unable to be reached by anyone."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking. Fuckety. Fuck.

"What is your point?" asked Mrs Black defiantly.

"My point is that your grandson isn't exactly parentless. His mother is very much alive and either you took the kid away from the place he was staying with or without his mother's permission," Cassiopeia said lividly.

'Mirzam Verascez you have three seconds to come up with something,' Mirzam thought frantically.

One. Mrs Black opened her mouth.

Two. Mirzam took off the Dissilussion and Silencing Charms.

Three. Cassiopeia saw her and Homam.

"I gave her my permission to take him," Mirzam said quickly. "Homam's nanny had died at 21st December, car crash. Then I got Harry Potter's case and I needed to find someone who could keep an eye on him when I was at work."

"And you agreed?" Cassiopeia turned to face Mrs Black.

Mrs Black nodded slowly, as if she wasn't trusting her words.

"I couldn't enrol him into ministry's nursery without giving the name of the father Mrs Black. And if I did," she blinked furiously and tried to make it look like she was holding back the tears, "If I gave his name I would lose my job. With Sirius in Azkaban, with the way it had happened," she felt a lone tear escaping her eyes, "I would be accused of helping him out, which I didn't. I swear that I got tricked like the rest of the world," hers voice started breaking, "But Crouch would not see it. At the worst possibility I would be sent to Azkaban and at the best I would lose my job ... I couldn't afford it. I can't lose the only source of money I have for bringing up my son..." she turned Homam in her arms so she could hid her face in kid's hair.

* * *

Walburga couldn't help but be amazed by Verascez tearful confession. In fact hadn't she knew better she would fell for it, just like Cassiopeia was falling now. She could see it clearly by the look on her aunt's face. Coming to the realisation that this was the situation of the proverbial 'In for a Knut, in for a Galleon' she went to Verascez who was hiding her face in Homam's hair and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, my dear," she said loudly, for Cassiopeia to hear. "You know that I will help you as much as I can. Cassie won't destroy your life because she knows how bad being unemployed and ridiculed for it is. Won't you, aunt Cassiopeia?" she glared at her aunt above Homam's head.

"Of course, my poor dear," Cassiopeia exhaled loudly. "But why you didn't said a word?"

"I didn't wanted to be imposing or look like I was going after the money," Mirzam said tearfully. "I don't care about money as long as I can pay the bills by myself. I was desperate when I came here. I really needed someone to look after my son."

"Perhaps it would be better if we kept this conversation to ourselves, aunt Cassiopeia," said Walburga as she was massaging Mirzam's back in comforting manner. "You know Druella. Once she knows ..." she hung her voice for a better message.

"I won't say anything," Cassiopeia said sincerely. "My poor dear, how hard the world had been for you."

Mirzam chocked out a sob.

"I think you should leave now aunt Cassie," Walburga said quickly. "Poor dear, has a very hard case and you bringing up bad memories isn't going to help her much. Come my dear, let's put you in your bed. You will take a short nap and then everything will be less overwhelming," Walburga started steering Mirzam out of the kitchen.

"Thank you mum," Mirzam said tearfully. "I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"I will get going," said Cassiopeia quickly. "I will drop by tomorrow in the evening. Take care of yourself and be careful my child," she said warmly before she disapparated.

A minute of uninterrupted silence had passed before Mirzam lowered Homam so she wasn't hiding her face in his hair anymore. Walburga glanced at her and Mirzam glanced back.

Neither could stop bursting in maniacal laugh.

* * *

They were sitting in the library where they moved after they calmed down a bit. Mrs Black in the armchair with a glass full of red wine in her hand. Mirzam was half-sitting, half-lying on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and Homam on her knees. They still couldn't help but giggle maniacally from time to time.

"Did you ever considered being professional actress?" asked Mrs Black between giggles. "If I didn't knew better you could convince me just like you convinced Cassie."

"I got an offer once," Mirzam snickered. "But I refused it. It would collide with my schedule. Besides Sirius would never let me live that one. I'm sorry though."

"For what? Calling me mum?" Mrs Black asked with a smile. "I haven't been called mum since ages. Besides it was convincing."

"I didn't called anyone mum for ages so I guess that we are square," Mirzam giggled.

"But if we want it to look even more convincing you will have to move here. Unofficially at least," Mrs Black said thoughtfully. "There is enough rooms in this house for you to arrange it to your taste."

"That would be imposing," Mirzam shook her head.

"That would be convincing," Mrs Black shook her head. "Some books and clothes lying around and Cassie would never doubt in you. Plus this way you can stay for the night whenever you want."

"I don't want to cause troubles," Mirzam mumbled.

"Phew, no trouble at all," Mrs Black sighed. "Out of pure curiosity what you were doing during this vacation, the one Cassie mentioned?"

"I was lying in hospital in coma. A bus didn't agreed with me. Got a solemn promise that if I ever do it again I will be strangled," Mirzam said remembering the look on Sirius's face when she woke up from the coma.

"Territorial?" asked Mrs Black.

"You have no idea Mrs Black. He always made good impression of a sheepdog herding the sheep. Typical 'you can stay here and play but if you move too far I'm going to bite your leg' attitude," she snickered.

"Sounds like Sirius," Mrs Black said quietly. "I wish ... I wish that I wasn't so hard on him. I wish that I could turn back time."

"We all do," Mirzam whispered.

"You are staying for the dinner, aren't you?" Mrs Black asked.

"I don't want to ..." Mirzam started but Mrs Black cut her off.

"Yes or no, Mirzam," she said quickly.

Mirzam glanced at the kid who was sitting on her knees and playing with a little puffy dog.

"Yes," she said finally with a small smile.

* * *

Ignatius Prewett possessed unusual ability for a member of pure-blood family, he could go anywhere and would blend with the background in a matter of seconds. This quality would make him a successful Auror or a very vicious Death Eater. He, however, wasn't an Auror or a Death Eater.

Since he was little boy he was always fascinated with the laws, the way trials worked. He loved coming up with scenarios for trials and spent a lot of his free time at trying to find a way to defend or accuse someone. Of course not for real. His childhood fascination lead him to the job he had now. He was very successful attorney and between the trials he was working in Animagi Register.

Married at the age of twenty-five to Lucretia Black, older sister of his childhood friend, he built a stable home for his wife and himself.

Unlike most of arranged marriages, Ignatius's marriage was also a marriage of love and the only thing he and his wife couldn't have were kids. It wasn't like Ignatius and Lucretia didn't wanted to have kids, oh they wanted to have them very much, preferably a trio: two boys and a little girl to spoil rotten. But fate was cruel and took away the only chance for Ignatius and Lucretia to have a child. Shortly after Orion's younger son was born Lucretia announced the family that she was expecting a child, a boy to be more precise. Six months after the announcement Lucretia went into the labour ... after long and painful seventeen hours the cries filled the room, but it wasn't a childish cry. Lucretia delivered a stillborn.

It throw off anyone in the family. It took Lucretia seven long and painful years to come back to mental stability from before that night. Ignatius himself while mourned his little son who hadn't a chance to grow up had more important things on his mind than having a nervous breakdown. He had been standing by Lucretia's side all the time and slowly helped her in coming with terms with the fact that they could never have another child.

That's why both of them were so drawn to every kid in the family. Orion's sons were spoiled rotten by the time they went to Hogwarts. So when Arcturus told them to check upon Walburga and her grandson they went there happily.

As far as pure-blood philosophy was concerned Lucretia and Ignatius didn't particularly cared, much anyway. It didn't mattered to them that Homam was half-blood, he could be a pure-blood or even a squib for all they cared and they would still went to Walburga to see the kid. A kid was a kid, end of story.

Right now Ignatius felt bored. Today he was on duty in Animagi Register. Like always the small office was empty, save him. Last time he saw anyone registering was twenty years ago. But duty was a duty and he was sitting at his desk staring at the shelves on the other side of the room.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he almost fell from his chair.

"Come in," he called happily, finally he had some work.

The door opened and slowly a head peaked inside.

"Can I talk with you for a moment, sir?" asked the woman.

The woman looked young. From his position Ignatius saw curly, jet-black hair. But what really caught his eye were her eyes, definitely violet.

"Of course you can, Auror Verascez," he said, guessing that the woman was the one Cassiopeia described.

"How do you know my name?" the woman asked as entered the room and closed the door.

"Not every day a young woman with violet eyes berates Hogwarts's Headmaster in my in-law's presence," Ignatius chuckled. "Cassiopeia described you quite well."

Verascez sighed heavily as she sat on the other chair.

"So what brings you here?" Ignatius asked.

"I hoped that you can tell me more about Animagus Transformation. More than I found in books," Verascez said pensively.

"You want details of the process or just one particular?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Details. What do I need to become one?" she asked.

Ignatius scratched his head as he asked, "You want to become one?"

"I thought about it lately," Verascez confirmed.

"You need a potion called Animagi Concoction. It's very difficult to prepare and if something goes wrong during the brewing the results would be drastic. But there is an easier way around it. In Apothecary you can find Animal Taming Potion, it has the base of Animagi Concotion, then you need to add Morpheus Potion and start mixing both of them carefully. Remember, one spoon of Morpheus and ten stirs, clockwise. After you have all Morpheus mixed with Animal Taming you leave it to cool off, a day of cooling would do. Then you need to add your hairs, remember, not a single hair, not two but at least enough to fill a tablespoon. After you add the hair you need to boil it on a very small fire for at least a day, I advise two for safety measure. Then you let it to cool off again, but no longer than three to four hours," he said thoughtfully.

"And then?" Verascez asked curiously.

"After these three, four hours you need to drink it. From there the harder part starts," Ignatius said slowly. "From the moment you drunk it you have to calm yourself down, completely, you can't let anything disturb you. That's when most of Transformations go wrong. I don't know exact details concerning what happens now but I will tell you what I know. If you calm down, you will fall in some kind of lethargy and in this lethargic state you will need to find your animal. That's the practical stage of Animagi Transformation. Now legal side."

"I know that I would need a permission from my boss and after mastering I will have to register immediately," Verascez said quickly. "First part is already taken care of."

"Crouch let you?" Ignatius asked curiously.

"He wasn't very happy about it but he grudgingly admitted that I had a point and the search of Harry Potter is more important than his sense of job ethic," Verascez explained.

"You play dirty," Ignatius snickered.

"Someone taught me how to play poker. I make good use of this knowledge, sir," Verascez gave him a small smile.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I know that I will have to come to you to register. Transform so you can write detailed description of my other self. I guess that's all," Verascez said with a sigh.

"You made your homework well," he admitted.

"I'm a Ravenclaw," she smiled as she stood up.

"Good to meet a fellow Raven," he shook her hand. "Have a good day Auror Verascez."

* * *

The alarm of the clock went precisely at six o'clock. The noise woke up Mirzam who threw the offending device on the floor. The fall didn't shut it up so she had to get out from the bed and turn it off.

She spent the night at looking for Pettigrew in Glasgow. She assumed that Pettigrew after escaping decided to have at least a connection to wizarding world and found himself a magical family. She had no idea which family could it be so she started examining all rats in wizarding families in Britain, alphabetically. In so far she learned that the Averys, the Aboots, the Bones, the Burkes and the Browns didn't had rats at all and the Campbells in Glasgow really needed a bloody rodent exterminator.

She knew that she couldn't visit the families directly so every time she was hidden safely while she tried to summon the rats. But after yesterday's disaster she thought that perhaps summoning wasn't very good idea. She really needed to master the animagi, quickly.

Animagi Transformation was another problem. In so far she had to prepare the potion three times in a matter of last month and every single time it didn't worked. Suddenly she remembered why she set the alarm at six o'clock in the morning on her day off.

"Bloody Animagi Concoction," she muttered as she rushed in the direction of the kitchen. "At least I will knock myself out for at least six hours."

She poured the Concoction into the goblet and carried it to her room. She sat down on the bed and covered herself with the blanket before she brought the goblet to her lips and muttered to herself, "Cheers."

She downed the goblet quickly and immediately fell asleep.

Unlike other three times this time she realised that she was seeing something. It looked like a clearing in the spring. Suddenly there was a noise not very far away and she inwardly cheered. It sounded like a cat. She was a cat, how bloody fitting.

'Wait Pettigrew I will get you in no time,' she thought triumphantly as she started approaching the noise.

About forty feet away from her on the ground was lying a big, shaggy cat with thick brown fur. Upon seeing her the cat opened its eyes and stared at her. She realised that something was wrong. The animal posses some features of the human form. She had jet-black hair and cat's fur was brown. She had violet eyes and the cat's eyes weren't violet, they were green.

Suddenly she heard a noise from behind, it sounded like a bark. She turned around and saw a dog. If asked to specify the bred of the dog she would say that it was a golden retriever, with indigo blue eyes. On the top of dog's head was sitting a raven with its head crooked a bit, it was staring at her curiously. That's when she saw its eyes. They were violet.

"Oh shit," she mumbled.

Suddenly she saw, and felt that all three jumped at her.

She jolted awake, panting like she just ran a mile at hers top speed.

"Oh bugger," she mumbled.

* * *

For Walburga last month had passed pretty quickly. Between taking care of Homam, meeting with annoying but well-meaning (for themselves) relatives and occasional visits of both, Snape and Mirzam (separately) she really had no time to worry about anything. But not today.

She woke up feeling that something bad was about to happen. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't shake it off. For her own sanity she put on her dressing-gown and went to check up on Homam.

She nearly had a heart attack when she realised that his crib was empty. With a hand on her heart she called Kreacher and asked him if he knew where Homam was. Kreacher didn't knew but immediately started searching the house for Homam.

After five minutes which for Walburga seemed like ages he came back and told her what she dreaded the most. Homam was kidnapped.

* * *

Lucretia Prewett was on her way to Improper Use of Magic Office where she was working. She passed the guard, gave him small nod and went to the hall with the lifts. In front of one she saw young woman in Auror uniform who was leaning against the wall.

"Hard duty?" she asked the woman.

"Bad night," Auror explained. "I couldn't sleep and when I actually fell asleep I had a hell of a nightmare."

"Happens to everybody," Lucretia said compassionately.

The grille slid off and both women entered the lift.

"Level two I presume?" Lucretia asked.

The Auror nodded. Lucretia pressed the number two. The grille was about to shut when she heard someone calling to hold the lift.

She caught the grille to prevent it from closing and was very surprised upon seeing her sister-in-law.

"Wally?" she whispered in shock.

"Lucy?" Walburga breathed out and then her eyes fell on the Auror. "Mirzam Verascez. I need your help."

"What had happened?" the Auror asked quickly.

"Homam had been kidnapped," Walburga breathed out.

* * *

The words hit her like a lightning bolt. Homam had been kidnapped. Harry Potter had been kidnapped. Of, fucking shit.

"Not here," Mirzam said. "Around the corner is a restaurant. We will go there and then you will tell me everything you know."

The guard seemed surprised when he saw three women who just barely came into the Ministry of Magic running out like the hell itself was chasing after them.

Mirzam sat both woman at the table in the corner and immediately ordered three glasses of water.

"Now, tell me what had happened," she told Mrs Black.

"I woke up this morning with a feeling that something bad was about to happen. I went to his room and found his crib empty. Kreacher checked the house but he didn't found him," Mrs Black said quickly.

"You didn't heard any noise during the night?" Mirzam asked.

"Nothing," Mrs Black said, her voice sounded hysterical.

"I'd like to talk to Kreacher," Mirzam said pensively.

Talking with Kreacher didn't gave her any clue. Just proved the obvious. Someone broke into the house and took Homam away.

"Were there any people who didn't liked the idea of you taking him in?" Mirzam asked after she sent Kreacher off.

"Pollux and Irma, her parents," Lucretia Prewett answered for Mrs Black. "Also her younger brother and his wife. They could pass the news to her daughters who probably weren't happy either."

"I want their detailed addresses," Mirzam said quickly. "I'm going to check their houses. Hopefully in one of them I will find him, hopefully alive. If I do I want you to pack few weeks worth of clothes and leave the country, immediately. It happened once and it could happen again and until I will find a proper hook for the kidnapper to hang I don't want you to stay in England."

Lucretia gave Mirzam detailed addresses since Mrs Black started crying hysterically and before any woman could say anything she disapparated.

She apparated directly next to the gates to Malfoy Manor. She stared at the gates with disgust. They looked locked and heavily cursed. She almost got a heart attack when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Mirzam Verascez, Auror Mirzam Verascez," asked hoarse voice.

"Who are you?" she asked as she reached for her wand and turned around to face the stranger.

In front of her stood Severus Snape, lately Hogwarts' Potion Master, and formerly a suspected Death Eater, one of the few who got away.

"Homam Black had been kidnapped," Snape whispered. "I'm here to see the Malfoys."

"So it was them," Mirzam muttered grimly.

"No. Bellatrix Lestrange kidnapped him. The Malfoys agreed to keep him for few days. Listen Verascez, some people are planning something drastic to happen. I don't know exact details but it's going to be catastrophic if they succeed," Snape pulled her down so both of them were kneeling.

"Do you know if Homam is alive?" she asked quickly.

"As far as I know, yes he is. They plan to finish him off later. I guess that he is held in the basement, one of the few cells, you will know when you see it," Snape answered. "If you plan on getting both inside and outside you aren't going to do it without me. There is an Anti-Appration ward on the house. Can you make yourself invisible?" he asked hastily.

"I have a cloak, but I'm going to need it on my way out. I'm going to cast Disillusion and then transform," Mirzam said quickly.

"Hide under my cloak till we get inside. Then, first corridor on the left, first stairs down. If he isn't in the first basement then check the second. As soon as you have him came back to the front door and wait for me," Snape said briskly.

She nodded, quickly cast Disillusion on herself and transformed into a cat. When she hid under Snape's long cloak he slowly approached the gates.

"Severus Snape to see Lucius Malfoy," he said blankly.

The gates swung open.

They marched through the garden quickly and all too soon the front door swung open revealing Lucius Malfoy. Mirzam seized the opportunity and slid inside through the small space between man's legs and the door barely holding back the urge to bite the wanker.

As quickly as her small legs allowed her she ran through the hallway into first corridor which seemed to be an endless tube. She paid no attention to anything which wasn't the stairs and soon she saw a narrow staircase leading below the ground level. She ran down and when she reached the landing transformed back. She quickly checked if Disillusion was still in place before she saw the only door on the level.

She tried to turn the knob and nearly almost cursed when she found it locked. But she was always prepared for opportunities like this one. From her right pocket she pulled out the knife which Sirius gave her for her nineteenth birthday. The knife was amazing and saved her life more than once. Now it was time to use it again.

As carefully as she could she slipped the blade between the doorframe and the door on the level of the lock. She moved it gently to the left and breathed out in relief when the door clicked silently. She opened it wide enough so she could slid inside.

On the other side of the door was a long corridor which lead to another door. On both sides were bared cells. It made her blood boil and if she hadn't more important things on her mind she would blow them up. But now her priority number one was finding Homam.

She walked past twelve cells on both sides, checking if they were empty. Finally in the thirteenth on the left she found small bundle on the floor. Through the bars she cast silencing charm and started toying with the lock. It gave quickly and she entered the cell slowly, fearing that the worst had happened.

She approached the bundle and breathed out in relief when she saw small chest raising and falling slowly. He was asleep. She knelt next to him and checked for visible injuries but found none.

Satisfied with his state she pulled out invisibility cloak from her pocket and covered herself before she gently picked up sleeping boy.

When she left the cell, she closed it shut as silently as she could and went in the direction of the door. After the door to the basement had been closed shut too, she started slowly taking step after step. She had to be very careful so the invisibility cloak didn't slid off. Once she found herself on the corridor on ground floor she once again checked if both of them were covered by the cloak.

The way to the hallway felt like endless and it seemed to Mirzam that she will never leave this damned Mansion. Finally she reached the hallway and went to stand close to the front door. Now all she could do was waiting for Snape to come back and pray that he will come back soon.

Her prayers seemed to be answered because just two minutes later Snape appeared. He looked seriously pissed off. He went immediately to the front door. When he put his hand on the doorknob he looked like he contemplated something.

She reached out, touched his wrist and gave it a gentle squeeze. At that he let out a small sigh and opened the door wide enough for her to slid through. He walked out of the Mansion few steps after her but he quickly caught up with her and they reached the gates together.

The gates swung open and both walked on the main road. When the gates closed behind them Snape reached for her hand and pulled her in the direction of the village.

For two minutes they walked silently until the manor had vanished from the view.

"Take it off," Snape whispered.

She did as he asked her too and quietly took off the Disillusion.

Upon seeing both of them Snape breathed out in relief, deep.

"Thank Merlin. I will Side-Along-Apparate you to London," he said as he hooked his arm around her shoulders and they disappareted.

* * *

Walburga was going spare. She was worried sick about Homam and Mirzam. She nearly strangled Lucretia when she realised that her sister-in-law sent young woman on her own to Malfoy Manor. Lucretia told her that Mirzam was going to be fine, after all if she supposedly was Sirius partner she had to have something in her which prevented both Aurors from strangling each other. That wasn't very comforting thought.

"I packed you clothes for you and Homam for at least two months. Your bags are in the hall, with a lightening charm in place. You will leave as soon as Verascez comes back," Lucretia announced as she walked into the library.

"If she comes back," whispered Walburga. "You sent her to the Malfoys on her own. You didn't even went with her to act as a decoy!"

"She won't need one. She is an Auror and a Ravenclaw. She will find a way, Wally," Lucretia said comfortingly.

Suddenly there was a loud crack in the hall. Walburga rushed in its direction on the top speed.

In the middle of the hall were standing Mirzam Verascez with Severus Snape's arm draped around her shoulders and in Mirzam's arms was sleeping Homam.

"One Homam Black safely returned into his grandmother's arms and one Mirzam Verascez who was brave enough to kidnap him from Malfoy Manor, check," Snape said triumphantly.

"Not to mention one Severus Snape who had the best timing I ever knew," added Mirzam happily.

"Thank Merlin, you are safe," Walburga exhaled loudly and rushed to hug all three.

* * *

"Grandma where we are going?" Homam asked tentatively as Walburga pulled him closer to her. They were at Waterloo station and were trying to get to platform four.

"Abroad Homam. We are going to France for few weeks," she pulled him even closer and lead him down the stairs to the platform four where the express to Paris was already waiting. She mentally thanked Lucy for charming their luggage to fit in a small bag which she was clutching with her other hand.

They entered their compartment and she put their bag in the luggage rack. After she checked if it was secure she sat down next to Homam and she pulled him on her knees to sit.

"Why France?" Homam asked curiously.

"I like France Hommy and I'm sure that you would like it too. Besides it would be better if we spend few weeks outside the London," she smiled at him.

"Why?" Homam continued asking.

"Grandma had a row with the family and it will help them to cool off if they wouldn't see us for a while, longer while," she hugged him.

Homam nodded and snuggled closer to her. He put his head on her chest and in a moment the train started moving he was sleeping soundly.

Walburga smoothed his jet-black hair and smiled down at him. Homam was such a cute kid. She remembered how he was acting shortly after she took him home, he was so scared. Spending few weeks with this awful Muggles leave a mark on the kid and few weeks had to pass before Walburga could tell that the kid was in good state again. It was hard to imagine that someone would put an innocent child, a toddler in a cupboard under the stairs. Poor Lily Potter if her parents treated her as hers sister treated Lily's son. What Dumbledore had in mind when he left the kid with the Dursley's because certainly it wasn't kids well-being.

She smiled grimly at the thought of how Dumbledore was suffering for last few weeks. From Cassiopeia she found out that Dumbledore was getting at least ten Howlers daily and had troubles with DMLE. Walburga almost pitied Hogwarts' Headmaster for that. But truth was told who in the right mind leaves Saviour of Wizarding World under the care of most awful pair Muggles Wizarding World ever knew... so Dumbledore brought it all on himself on his own wish.

Walburga heard footsteps outside their compartment and she glanced in that direction. On the corridor stood a pair of young people. The woman had a toddler in her arms, judging by the hair-cut the kid was a girl. She had the most wonderful shade of brown hair Walburga ever saw on a kid's head, thought it was very bushy, but still the colour was beautiful.

Less than a minute later young man opened the door to the compartment and asked politely, "Would you mind if we joined you in this compartment?"

Walburga shook her head, she wouldn't mind at all. It was probably better and safer for her to travel with Muggles. She tried her best to dress like old Muggle woman for the journey so travelling with Muggles wouldn't be a problem.

The man turned to his wife and took their bag. He put it on luggage rack as his wife sat down on the seat opposite to Walburga, the girl on her knees. The child beamed at Walburga and Walburga felt that the corners of her lips twitched. The girl was picture of innocence, shoulder-length, brown hair pulled in two pigtails and a pair of curious brown eyes.

"You have such a sweet daughter," Walburga said with small smile. "What's your name dear?" she asked the girl.

"Her-my-onee," the girl said cheerfully and Walburga saw that the girl was wearing some kind of weird artefact. She remembered seeing something similar in Regulus's Muggle Studies book once, it was called braces or something similar and was supposed to fix crooked teeth if a Muggle happened to have them. Wizards never had problems like that, few well applied charms and the teeth were white, straight and square.

"Hermione," the woman corrected the girl.

"Good, strong name," Walburga admitted. "Very melodic."

"What's your name?" the girl asked curiously.

"Hermione," her mother breathed out.

"Miss," the girl added politely.

"Walburga," Walburga said with a smile.

"And what's his name?" Hermione pointed at Homam.

"Homam," Walburga said.

"What kind of name is that?" the girl asked and she cocked her head to her right

"Comes from Arabian, it's a name of a star in Pegasus constellation and means lucky star of a hero," Walburga explained.

"Very original name," said girl's mother.

"Typical for my family. The more original, the more weirder the name is then it's more appreciated in my family. I married Orion and had sons named Sirius and Regulus," Walburga admitted.

"At last you didn't had problems with calling them at family meetings. I'm fourth John in my family and I'm only counting three generations, mine included," sighed girl's father.

"Actually Sirius had been named after paternal great-grandfather while Regulus was named after his paternal uncle. My husband loved both of them dearly, mostly because both of them spoiled him rotten when he was a child," Walburga said with a small smile.

"Was he an only child?" asked the woman.

"No, he had older sister but he was the only boy in the family," Walburga explained then she turned to the woman. "And what's your name dear? I know your husband's and your daughter's name but I don't know yours."

"Jane. Jane Granger," the woman introduced herself as she extended her hand in a greeting.

"Nice to meet you. All of you," Walburga smiled. "So where are you heading?"

After they left their train at Gare du Nord the Grangers went to their hotel which was situated somewhere on Rue la Fayette while Walburga and Homam went to Hotel de Ville where they were supposed to spend next few weeks.

Walburga had to promise distraught Homam that he will meet Hermione in next few days and to made sure that she and the Grangers could separate the kids for this few days they decided to meet under the Eiffel tower day after next which allowed each family to go to their respective hotels.

To tell the truth Walburga couldn't blame Homam for clinging dearly to a kid around his age who treated him like normal companion. Walburga knew better than to tell Homam, especially now, that this may be the only time when he and Hermione could spend some time with each other. The girl was a Muggle while Homam was a wizard and no matter if he wanted it to change it was the thing which couldn't be changed. Besides the Grangers were coming back to London next week while Walburga will be staying in Paris for at least a month if not two.

* * *

Next day after successful kidnapping of Homam Black from Malfoy Manor and Mrs Black leaving England to Mirzam arrived small black owl with a note. It read:

_Wanna go out for a drink? My threat. Today, nine o'clock, at Rober__ts. I will meet you inside._

Mirzam smiled recognising the author, reached for the quill and wrote one word:

_Sure._

* * *

**Care to share your opinion?**

_Cassiopeia, dear Cassiopeia. I loved messing with her mind in this chapter. As for Mirzam, right now she cares about Homam purely out of sense of decency, duty, respect to a friend ... insert anything which isn't uncondicional love of a mother. Right now it's too soon for her to act like a mother, not to mention chasing after Pettigrew, which at this moment is her top priority. If, and I shall repeat, if Mirzam will ever decide to mother Homam it will take a long time to get there._

**Next chapter:** Walburga in Paris. Mirzam's meeting with the author of this little note at the end of the chapter. Lucretia describes Homam's rescue at the dinner with Arcturus, Melania, Ignatius and Cassiopeia. A little chaos ensues, Mirzam tries to take advantage from it and wants get another permision to visit our dearest prisoner who needs to be update on important matters.


	4. Ch3: Chaos Theory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Preview:** Just like the title says: chaos theory. Other title of this chapter was Hell Breaks Loose. Walburga gets a new hobby. The Family gets few very nasty surprises. Mirzam meets her new boss and tries to get Azkaban's Pass (sadly this chapter is a bit too long to put Azkaban's scene here but it's going to make next). What else ... well for now that would be it.

**_Read, enjoy and review (if you want)._**

**AN:** Not beta read yet (because I still need to find one) but I tried my best to make it look decently (but feel free to prove me otherwise). **Pardon my French (literally)**, **_I never learned French_** and what had been said in this chapter in French is based of few translations sites and my instinct - **_feel free to point mistakes_**. _**For these, who like me don't know French:**_ what are you going to ask the person who is asking about the number of your room, especially if you can recognise them?

* * *

**Chapter three: Chaos theory.**

Walburga felt grateful that someone slipped her '_Muggles for Dummies – Everything You Want to Know About Muggles But Are Afraid to Ask_' into her bag. From what she read on the back cover, the book was most accurate when it come to explaining everything Muggle related because the author of it was a Muggle-born.

She knew that she had to stay away as long as it was possible from French equivalent of Diagon Alley, so she and Homam could remain safe. After Homam's kidnapping she knew better than to take any chance for them to be found. Only people who knew where exactly she was hiding were Lucretia and Mirzam since Snape left very quickly after making sure that Homam was unharmed. Lucretia swore to keep the knowledge to herself and Mirzam promised that she will contact her as soon as the return to England was safe.

Homam himself seemed unaffected by the kidnapping, much anyway. During the dinner he had eaten everything which was on his plate and after Walburga took him upstairs to their room he spent about a hour at playing with his mascot until Walburga saw that he started yawning and put him to bed.

After she put Homam to bed ,she picked up 'Muggles for Dummies' and started flipping through it until she fell asleep. She slept bad that night, the nightmare with Homam's kidnapping, which didn't ended as good as it ended in reality, woke her up several times. After it had happened for the third time she decided to take the sleeping child into her bed with her so she didn't had to run into other room every time she woke up.

The breakfast next morning went uneventful but Walburga didn't felt comfortable enough to take the kid for a walk so they retired to their apartment where they spend the rest of the day.

* * *

The small restaurant was very crowded and Mirzam had a hard time at finding a free table. The day at work had been very hard. Crouch was struck by a wonderful idea that it was Remus Lupin who kidnapped Harry Potter and no matter how many tims Mirzam told him, that it wasn't possible for Lupin to have the kid, he was adamant and made her sit in the bushes of Lupin's garden all day long.

So instead of searching for Pettigrew or plotting the fall of Bellatrix Lestrange she had to make sure that Lupin wasn't hiding Harry Potter, which he didn't, since it was Mirzam, not Crouch, who knew better.

The meeting with Snape was on her mind all day long. She remembered what the man told her and hoped to get more details from him today. She had to admit to herself that the man puzzled her. She knew that he used to be a Death Eater, then why he helped her rescue Homam from the Malfoys.

She knew that Snape and Sirius used to be archenemies at Hogwarts, it was a common knowledge that they would rather strangled than helped each other. Snape had to know something which other people didn't.

"How was your day Verascez?" asked the voice from behind her back.

"Terribly shitty Snape," she sighed.

Snape sat down at the opposite side of the table with a glass of whiskey in his hand and stared at her curiously, as if prompting her to say more.

"Crouch came with the idea that Lupin was hiding Harry Potter. Made me sit all day long in the bushes and wait for Lupin to do something suspicious," she explained and took a sip of her whiskey.

"Judging by the look on your face you had other ideas," Snape said, his voice sounded amused.

She glanced at him and then the thought struck her. Snape knew.

"I have pretty good idea where Harry Potter is, Snape. So are you," she said simply and gave the man small smile.

"What makes you think so, Verascez?" Snape asked as he raised one eyebrow daringly.

"I find it hard to dismiss that the man who would rather strangled Sirius Black than ever helped him, came to the rescue of his son. Plus I knew that you used to pin after Lily Evans. Ergo, here it comes, you know, so do I," Mirzam explained and waited for his reaction.

"How did you found out?" Snape asked carefully.

"How did you?" she answered his question with a question on her own.

"I asked first," Snape said simply.

"I happened to check upon Mrs Black after hearing about the kid from Cassiopeia Black. When I first came around she wasn't at home, so I went to check next afternoon," she explained then added firmly, "After I visited our dear prisoner of Azkaban."

"Weren't you afraid?" asked Snape curiously.

"I was," she admitted. "For first thirty minutes but after I had a little heart to heart with him I had no reason to be afraid of him anymore. As brilliant as it was, Mrs Black's plan had a hole inside and quite a big one on that."

"And that would be?"

"Paul Garbageworthy," Mirzam replied simply. "In time when Homam's conceiving was supposed to happen Sirius Black was abroad, looking for Garbageworthy and the only woman around whom he was back then was me. Since I posses no memory of giving birth to a kid, let alone being pregnant, all I had to do was checking Homam's eyes to know who the kid really is. End of story. Your turn."

Snape snorted before he said, "Regulus Black had some things of mine. She wrote me that I could come and take them. I saw her, with the kid. Tried to reason with her, but she played dirty. Since I already doomed myself by knowing and not sharing, I offered preparing Familious Potion. End of story."

"What about yesterday?" she asked quickly.

"Malfoy contacted me in the morning, he said that Bellatrix took away Black's bastard from his grandmother, grumbling that the family will never acknowledge filthy half-blood as a heir. They planned to finish him off later. I was wracking my mind how to rescue the kid when I saw you," Snape explained.

"What are they planning?" Mirzam asked curiously.

"Bellatrix, Lucius and some others think that You-Know-Who didn't died that night he attacked the Potters. They intend to find out where he is hiding. Anyone who posses this knowledge is in danger and I can't do much without giving myself away. I already talked with Dumbledore, he told me to keep my head low while he will find a way to tighten security around the people who are most probable to get attacked. That's all I know," Snape sighed.

Mirzam said nothing for a longer moment thinking what else she could ask Snape then a thought struck her.

"Did you know that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater?" she asked finally.

Snape shook his head and whispered, "He was the spy."

"And the Potters Secret Keeper," she added as Snape took a sip of his whiskey.

Snaped chocked on the whiskey.

"It's logical," she said grimly. "Sirius confirmed that they switched, a week before the attack."

"He isn't in prison because he stole something, Veracez," Snape muttered grimly.

"Try to think like him Snape," Mirzam muttered back. "I tried and his version of events fits like a bloody glove. He was the most obvious choice for a Secret Keeper. Everybody knew that James Potter trusted him. Even the other side. He would not tell anything but we both know that a very skilled Legilimens could extract the Secret from his mind."

"So he found the least obvious person for Secret Keeper," Snape muttered as realisation dawned on his face. "And the plan would have worked if Pettigrew wasn't a traitor. He corned him and tried to kill Pettigrew."

"Didn't," Mirzam shook her head. "Pettigrew did it. All they found from him was a finger. No matter what you think there is no spell which could kill twelve people and make one vanish except a finger."

"No Verascez. Black killed them," Snape shook his head and stared at her pointedly as he added, "You want to believe in his innocence. You want him to be innocent. Why? I don't know. He was quite a charmer and he probably charmed you as well. You were his partner for three years, nearly three and half and it just couldn't left you unaffected."

"That's ..." Mirzam started angrily.

"The truth, Verascez," Snape said simply. "You love him and you want to save him from what awaits him in Azkaban."

"I do not!" she growled. "I want the justice! I want the wanker, who sold innocent people to Voldemort and framed innocent man for his own crimes, to rot in Azkaban! I find hard to believe that you wouldn't want to have a go at the man who signed the death warrant of the woman you loved!" she slammed both hands against the table so hard that contest of both glasses spilt on the table. "I don't need anyone's help to do it, Snape. I will find Pettigrew and then you will have to admit that I was right and you were wrong and you will have to live with the knowledge that you hadn't done anything to punish the right man."

She stood up from the table and glared down at him as she hissed through gritted teeth, "If you change your mind, you know where I can be found Snape."

She marched out from the restaurant feeling like she was going to smash something.

'I don't love him,' she thought to herself. 'I care, that's what friends do.'

* * *

A pair of sparrows made a nest on the old maple in the garden and right now they were trying their best to wake up the patriarch of Black family.

Arcturus Black turned eighty-one not so long ago and the last thing he wanted at his age was being woken up by overexcited bird. No matter if he wanted, or not, to be woken up at this unholy hour of six o'clock in the morning sparrows did they job well and two minutes after six o'clock Arcturus opened one eye slowly, then the other before he sat up on the bed and examined his bedroom, looking for anything which would be hard enough to shut up offending birds but light enough to get to the old maple. He found nothing and decided that if he was up, he may as well eat his breakfast earlier than usual.

He get out of the bed, carefully to not wake his sleeping wife. Melania could sleep through the earthquake if she wanted but he learned about it so late that old habit was catching up with him sometimes. He dressed himself in comfortable robes and went to the kitchen where the family house-elf Starshine was supposed to prepare him his breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Starshine at the counter preparing toasts. He was about to reprimand her for being so late but as he opened his mouth he realised that it wasn't her who was late. He figured out long ago that Starshine had to be up at least at six o'clock to maintain the house on her own, Pollux for example had a house of the same size but older house-elf and for last few weeks older house-elf had to teach new one every nook and cranny of the house in question.

Arcturus sniffed coffee in the air and knew that in a moment he would have his morning coffee in front of him and that thought alone made him feel better. He looked at Starshine, she finished preparing toasts and moved to making scrambled eggs, still watching carefully coffee pot. Starshine wasn't young house-elf and yet she was moving quickly, even quicker than younger house-elves.

"Starshine, did Master Pollux fire-called last night?" he asked as he watched the elf taking two plates from the cupboard.

"No, Master. Master Pollux didn't fire-called," the elf denied.

Suddenly there was a thud in the living-room followed by an angry, "You and your damned fireplace!"

"Judging by the voice it's Pollux. I will go to him. Send the coffee to the living-room," he told the elf and left the kitchen.

He found Pollux in the living-room. The man was rubbing his forehead.

"Do all of us a favour and fix the fireplace," Pollux muttered when he saw him.

"You didn't came here to complain about my fireplace," Arcturus pointed out.

"I did not," said Pollux grimly. "They had been caught."

"Who?" asked Arcturus in surprise.

"Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rastaban, Barty Crouch junior and Lucius. Druella upon hearing it drunk Falanwick Poison. The healers didn't managed to save her in time," Pollux said grimly. "The hell broke loose Arcturus. You need to call the meeting."

"I will. Go back to Irma, she is probably having a nervous breakdown right now," Arcturus said quickly. "Expect a word from me in a matter of few hours."

Pollux nodded and disappareted.

* * *

"She kidnapped the kid from Malfoy Manor?" Ignatius asked in surprise.

Lucretia and her husband were having a breakfast together in their kitchen. Ignatius was gone for last two days so Lucretia was filling him on latest events.

"She did," she confirmed. "Then she sent Wally away. To ... I really want to tell you where but I promised under the pain of death that until everything clears off I won't say a word."

"The girl got a nerve," Ignatius chuckled.

"You know what I find the most intriguing, Iggy?" she asked pensively. "Wally seemed to know her. But how they meet I have no idea. The girl is a Muggle-born or at least was early orphaned because I never heard about the name Verascez before Cassiopeia told us about her outburst."

"You might want to ask Cassie about it, she is the only lucky person with Ministry of Magic's Archive Ultimate Access Pass in the family," Ignatius answered.

"But I still don't get why Wally knows her," Lucretia huffed. "She came to the Ministry looking for her, Iggy. For a reason I'm not yet aware of Wally confided in her," she picked up her coffee and stared at the window.

"She came to me last month," said Ignatius suddenly.

"Wally?" Lucretia asked as she turned to gaze at her husband.

"Verascez. Asked about Animagi Transformation. Thought that if she masters it the search of Harry Potter would be more successful," Ignatius said pensively. "She seemed stressed out."

"The search is probably getting to her," Lucretia said with a sigh. "I can imagine how much pressured she is, after all, it's Harry Potter she is looking for."

"But I can't help but think that I heard her name long before I meet her, or even before Cassiopeia mentioned her," Ignatius said quietly. "It was something connected to Sirius but kill me I can't remember what."

Suddenly they heard someone flooing in and both turned in the direction of the living-room. Through the opened kitchen door they could see the fireplace and Cassiopeia who was dusting herself.

"I guess you heard the news?" she asked as she finished whipping her cloak from the ashes.

"What kind of news?" Lucretia and Ignatius asked at the same time.

"Then why this sad faces?" Cassiopeia asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Senility catching up with me," Ignatius muttered.

Cassiopeia sat down at one of few free chairs and glanced at him, "What you are forgetting Iggy?"

"Mirzam Verascez in connection with Sirius," Ignatius said grimly.

"Oh, that one," Cassiopeia said simply as she reached for the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "She was his Auror partner. You are probably remembering reading about St. Ives Massacre."

"Perhaps," Ignatius sighed.

"Do you know that Homam got kidnapped?" asked Lucretia quickly.

Cassiopeia froze with the coffee cup halfway to her lips.

"Wally came to the Ministry looking for Verascez. She told her everything she knew and Verascez left to search for him," Lucretia explained.

Cassiopeia stared at her in shock.

"That's not the best," Lucretia said in her best tale telling voice. "Verascez found him, in Malfoy Manor and kidnapped him from the Malfoys. Then she sent Wally with Homam into hiding until everything cools off."

Cassiopeia lowered the cup with a heavy sigh and she whispered, "Poor dear. Like she hadn't already enough on her plate."

"Wally?" Lucretia asked in surprise.

"Not Wally, Verascez," Cassiopeia said, she sounded annoyed.

"Pardon?" Lucretia and Ignatius asked at the same time.

Cassiopeia sighed and stared at the cup pointedly.

"You know something Cassie, spill," Lucretia prompted her to talk.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes and stared at the wall behind Lucretia.

"Cassie," Lucretia said curiously.

"Fine I will tell you," Cassiopeia huffed and glared at them. "But you will have to swear under the pain of death that what I'm going to tell you isn't going to leave this room."

Lucretia nodded eagerly and saw Ignatius doing the same.

"She is his mother," Cassiopeia said quietly.

"Who? Wally?" Lucretia asked.

"No!" Cassiopeia huffed. "Verascez is Homam's mother."

"But Wally told us that Homam's mother was a Muggle," Lucretia said defiantly.

"Wally lied. The kid had been conceived either at the end of October or at the beginning of November 1979. At that time Sirius and Verascez were on a mission in North Finland. Then between 15th July and 21st August 1980 Verascez was on vacation. Everything fits. Plus both Wally and Verascez confirmed it," Cassiopeia said sternly.

"But why Wally lied?" asked surprised Lucretia.

"Verascez only wanted someone to keep an eye on the kid while she was working. She said that she doesn't cares about the money from the family, and as long as she can pay the bills by herself she is fine on her own. Wally agreed to take him and lied to ... I don't know ... probably she wanted to shield the girl from the rest of the family. I can understand it," Cassiopeia said grimly.

"So that's why she went after the kid and later send Wally into hiding. She is trying to protect him," Lucretia said more to herself than to Cassiopeia.

"She probably did," Cassiopeia agreed.

"But what I can't understand is why she lied," Lucretia sighed.

"Wally?" Cassiopeia asked.

"No, Verascez," Lucretia shook her head. "I meet her before Wally came. She said something about having a nightmare plus she didn't knew that Homam was kidnapped until Wally told her."

"Maybe she had a night duty?" suggested Ignatius.

"Maybe," Lucretia mumbled.

"You won't tell anyone what I told you?" asked Cassiopeia nervously.

"It would be very unwise if we did," said Ignatius pointedly.

Lucretia nodded and remembered that Cassiopeia had probably other reason to come here.

"You said something about news," she said curiously.

"Oh, that," Cassiopeia sighed as she waved her hand. "Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rastaban, Lucius and some others were caught by the Aurors this morning, very early. They tortured Augusta Longbottom's son and daughter-in-law till the point of madness, their kid miraculously got unscratched. But Bella and Lucy getting caught is not the best," she paused for more dramatic effect. "With them was caught Barty Crouch ..." she hung her voice dramatically.

Lucretia and Ignatius gasped in shock.

"Junior," Cassiopeia added lividly. "The trial already took place, I'm just coming back from it. As we speak Bella and the rest of the merry bunch are shipped to Azkaban. Crouch senior is packing his stuff because the publicity would never let him live it out."

"I need to contact Verascez," Lucretia stood up from the table.

"Why?" asked Cassiopeia curiously.

"I just do," Lucretia answered and left the kitchen.

* * *

"She is in this room, Auror Verascez," Pollux Black pointed at the door to his wife's bedroom. "All rooms in the house have Anti-Apparation ward on them. The door are heavily locked and I can't get in. I'm worried that the latest news made her mentally unstable," he said worriedly. "I really don't know what to expect on the other side."

He glanced at young Auror standing next to him. She was the only one Auror willing to come with him. All others who weren't on outside duty were in courtroom ten watching the trial of the only son of Head of DMLE.

She pulled something which looked like a knife from her pocket. It surprised Pollux greatly and made him start rethinking asking her for help. The Auror in the meantime put the blade of the knife between the doorframe and the lock and started twisting it gently. After a moment the door gave silent click.

"Here we go," the Auror muttered, probably more to herself than to Pollux.

She pulled out her wand and with her free hand turned the knob. She pushed the door slowly and eased inside, with her wand on her eye level. Pollux pulled out his own wand and followed her.

The room was dark despite the fact that it was few minutes to noon. The curtains on both windows were drawn tightly. Something in the atmosphere of this room filled Pollux with sense of dread.

"Lumos Maxima," whispered the Auror and all candles in the room lit for a moment blinding Pollux.

He heard a gasp coming from the woman and turned his head in the direction she was looking. The world around him swayed dangerously.

There, in her own bed, dressed in her best robes, was lying his wife. The fact that she was lying on the bed wasn't surprising itself. What was really surprising, was small dagger which was driven through her abdomen.

"Merlin," Pollux moaned.

The Auror pocketed the knife as she approached the bed carefully and leaned over Irma's body. She touched her face gently with fingers of her free hand. Then her hand moved to Irma's right hand, it touched a spot on her wrist.

The woman turned around to face him and said the words he dreaded the most, "I'm sorry Mr Black but I'm afraid that your wife is dead."

"How long?" he asked weakly.

"She is still warm so no longer than two hours, maybe half of hour. The autopsy will tell us more," the woman said as she approached him.

He nodded slowly feeling that all strength he possessed was suddenly leaving him. He was surprised to feel an arm embracing his shoulders and was dimly aware that the Auror was leading him out of the room.

The way downstairs seemed to take an eternity and he found himself leaning against the woman's arm.

"She is gone, Irma is gone. Druella is gone. Walburga vanished. Bellatrix is in Azkaban. Sirius is in Azkaban," he mumbled weakly as they reached the landing on the ground floor. "How many tragedies this family can stand?"

She lead him to the living-room, sat him down on a couch and knelt in front of him.

"Mr Black," she said firmly. "Where is the liquor cabinet?"

He extended his hand and pointed at the cabinet next to a bookshelf. He heard her opening it and the glass tinkling. She came back to him with a goblet full of brownish liquor.

"Firewhiskey," she said quietly as she passed him the goblet.

He downed it in three gulps and felt it burning his throat.

"I'm going to call St. Mungo Mr Black. I'll be back in a minute," she said compassionately.

He nodded and hid his face in his hands. What had happened today was more than he could handle.

* * *

The table in dining-room at 7 Park Road was filled by four members of Black family, worried Lucretia, grim looking Cassiopeia, calm Melania and pensive Ignatius. Arcturus himself had been pacing between the dining-room and living-room for last half of hour.

"Nobody answers," he grumbled to the rest. "I told Pollux to expect a word from me and now he does not answers."

"Maybe he went to Cygnus," suggested Melania warmly.

"I told him to keep an eye on Irma," Arcturus huffed. "I doubt that she is in state for leaving the house."

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. The sound made everybody jump from their places and rush into the hall.

"Let me get the door," Arcturus muttered as he gently pushed Cassiopeia out of his way.

He turned the knob and yanked the door open with such strength that they opened on widely and slammed into the wall.

In front of him, leaning heavily against the arm of a young dark-haired woman, was standing his cousin, who looked like someone who just lost everything.

"Pollux, what had happened?" Arcturus asked in shock.

Pollux looked at the woman with a pleading look and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I have bad news to tell you," said the woman as Artcurus's grey eyes meet her violet one. "Mrs Irma Black committed suicide this morning."

There was a collective gasp and Pollux, who was leaning against the woman suddenly lost his balance and if it wasn't for the fact that the woman was holding his arm he would hit the floor unconscious.

* * *

As an Auror sooner than most people Mirzam got acquainted with a phrase 'all hell breaks loose'. But why the hell decided to break loose at 30th January she couldn't exactly point out. It seemed that since the day had started, at midnight, not actual sunrise, everything decided to go awry.

After her drink with Snape, which left her furious like a pissed off dragon, she spent two hours at wandering around London and tried to calm her nerves. After midnight she decided that she was calm enough to check upon Callahan family in Brighton. From there everything started going wrong.

Unlike other times when she was hiding, this time she had been seen by a nosy neighbour who alarmed Muggle police. Knowing that she couldn't disapparate from under their noses because she could get into really deep trouble she opted for running away on the top speed. They kept chasing her for next ten streets fiercely and it took a jump into an unused canal to lose them. Unfortunately she landed so badly that she broke her left foot.

She apprated to St. Mungo and had to wait two hours for someone to heal her leg. After finally someone put her leg together she decided to come back to her flat on foot, a utterly stupid idea as she decided later.

Just two streets away from St. Mungo she ran into a prostitute who was beaten by a man twice her size. Being an Auror, and utterly pissed off at everything, she rushed in help and hit the man so hard that he lost his balance and hit his head against the pavement. Since someone already called police when the beating had started they arrived just in the exact moment the man hit the pavement.

After three hours worthy investigation she was set free at five o'clock in the morning with a promise that someone will contact her in few days about her witnessing on the trial. Next twenty minutes she spent at looking for a cab, too tired to apparate home on her own.

She set the alarm at seven o'clock so she could have at least a hour worth nap before she was supposed to show up at work and immediately fell asleep with her clothes on.

She woke up at twenty minutes past ten, already late for work, and in record time of ten minutes she was at the Ministry. She found the whole department oddly deserted. No one of the aurors were present, even the secretary was gone. She was about to look for someone who could tell her what had happened in other departments when Mr Black ran into her and begged her to come with him.

She came with him and found his wife dead. His violent reaction made her stay with the man as his wife had been taken to St. Mungo for autopsy. From his mumblings she got very chaotic explanation of latest events and had to promise the man that she would accompany him to the meeting with the rest of the family at 7 Park Road, London.

She knocked on the front door of 7 Park Road feeling like a real hell was about to break loose in a matter of minutes. The door swung open wide, and in front of her appeared an old man with grey hair and grey eyes, behind him stood four other people, three of which she recognised as Cassiopeia Black and Lucretia and Ignatius Prewett. All five looked more or less shocked.

"Pollux, what had happened?" asked the man who opened the door.

From the corner of her eye she saw Mr Black giving her a pleading look and shaking his head.

She took a breath and said, "I'm afraid that I have bad news to tell you," she paused and added as her eyes meet man's grey eyes, "Mrs Irma Black committed suicide this morning."

Suddenly Mr Black who was leaning on her shoulders lost his balance and if she wasn't holding his arm he would fell unconscious on the floor. Thankfully older man grabbed Mr Black's other arm and together they carried him inside. They managed to put him on the couch in the living-room and in that exact moment she felt five sets of eyes staring at her.

Hell was about to break loose, she felt it in her bones.

* * *

If Walburga didn't promised Homam that they were going to meet with the Grangers today she wouldn't leave the apartment even for a minute. But Homam was adamant and almost pulled her on the corridor by her skirt. Homam's eagerness made her smile at the kid and let her made up her mind. They were going to see the Grangers.

They spent pleasant afternoon at the zoo where both kids were thrilled to bits by almost every animal they saw. Homam's happiness made her think that the kid needed a companion around his age. But that was just a thought because the only kid in the family was Narcissa's son and Walburga would sooner claim eternal love to Muggles than let Draco within twenty feet near Homam.

To tell the truth while she wasn't ready to claim eternal love to Muggles she had to admit that some Muggle inventions seemed pretty practical and interesting. For example vaccines which prevented Muggles from getting sick, wizarding world really could come with something similar, especially for Dragon Pox. Then there was television, she spent in front of it good three hours yesterday and watched various programs, one about cooking and two about women talking with some Muggle French politicians, then the television showed a story with moving pictures which drawn Homam from his toys to the front of it. She watched him as he clapped and cheered when the good character won. That was certainly interesting and she made a mental note to ask Mirzam about television next time she saw her.

She entered Hotel de Ville at six o'clock in the evening. She passed the hall and approached the reception. At the receptionist desk she saw familiar figure.

"Pouvez-vous me donner le numero de chambre de mademoiselle Noir?" asked young woman at the receptionist desk.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mirzam?" she asked quickly.

The woman spun around and Walburga saw that it was indeed Mirzam Verascez standing in front of her. She was pale and looked like she didn't slept last night.

"Can we take it to the less public place?" she asked in a tired voice.

Walburga nodded in the direction of the lifts and both women started walking in this direction. Thankfully the lift was already on the ground floor and they quickly entered it. Mirzam leaned against the wall of the lift as Walburga pushed the button with number four. She saw Homam smiling at Mirzam and saw her returning the smile.

"Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rastaban Lestrange had been caught. Along with Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch junior," Mirzam sighed heavily. "But there is more. Mrs Druella Black poisoned herself upon hearing the news and few hours later your mother, Mrs Black, stabbed herself with a knife, I arrived too late help her. I'm really sorry."

"Oh," Walburga exhaled loudly but she quickly regained he composure. She really didn't cared about her mother, in last month she made it clear what she thought about her only daughter raising a half-blood. "It's sad. I don't think that my father took it lightly."

"He didn't," Mirzam nodded slowly. "He is at 7 Park Road in London right now and he probably will remain there for next few days. There is something else you need to know Mrs Black. Cassiopeia told the rest of the family about Homam."

"Oh," Walbugra sighed. "Judging by your posture, you were present when she decided to reveal it."

Mirzam closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall and gave a small nod.

"I just left," she whispered.

"How they took it?" Walburga asked not really sure if she wanted to know.

Mirzam opened her eyes as she said, "Quite well considering the circumstances. I also got caught in a discussion about pure-blood philosophy and probably made myself new enemies. Frankly I stopped caring."

* * *

She raised her head slowly and meet two pairs of grey, two pairs of brown and one pair of dark blue eyes. All were directed at her. Mostly they reflected surprise but some, like Lucretia Prewett's grey and Cassiopeia Black's brown eyes reflected curiosity.

"You look terrible my dear," said Cassiopeia Black in a voice which could be marked as compassionate.

"I feel terrible," Mirzam admitted as she pulled out her wand, pointed it at Mr Black's head and whispered, "Ennervate."

Mr Black blinked slowly and stared at her as he whispered, "I fainted, didn't I?"

She nodded as she let out small sigh.

"You are going to You-Know-Where to bring back You-Know-Whom today?" asked Lucretia Prewett curiously.

Mirzam knew what she meant but the look on the faces of the rest members of Black family was priceless.

"Yes, I'm going to Paris to bring back Mrs Walburga and Homam to London today," she said with a small smile.

"Thank Merlin that Bellatrix is in Azkaban now. I don't think that kidnapping your son from Malfoy Manor for the second time would go as easily as it went first time around," Cassiopeia said pointedly.

There was a collective gasp and Mirzam felt herself palling uncontrollably.

"I thought that Wally said that Homam's mother was a muggle, Cassie?" asked the man who opened the door.

"She was trying to protect the girl from you," snorted Cassiopeia as she moved around the couch and came to stand next to Mirzam. "Mirzam Veracez here," Cassiopeia wrapped her right arm around Mirzam's shoulders and squeezed in reassuring manner, "is an Auror. More specifically, an Auror who was Sirius's partner. Considering the circumstances if the truth that she is Homam's mother got out into the public she could lose her job. Wally offered to take care of the kid when Mirzam is at the Ministry after Homam's nanny had died at the end of December."

"I imagine that you think that you made a good match girl," whispered Mr Black as he propped himself on the couch so he was sitting. "Old pure-blood family with a lot of money."

"I don't," Mirzam replied sternly. "As long as I can work on my own I don't care about the money. Neither I care about blood purity since I find this philosophy as pompous, idiotic and hypocritical."

She saw them staring at her in shock but Cassiopeia's arm was still draped around her shoulders.

"Considering that there is not much pure-blood families in the world, let alone in Great Britain I dare to say that in a matter of next five hundred years pure-blood families will have to face extinction," Mirzam said grimly and waited for their reaction.

"Do explain," the man who opened the door prompted, he seemed interested in what she was saying.

Mirzam took a deep breath and said simply, "As far as I know being a pure-blood and living up to the philosophy means, that the choices of marriages are very limited. This leads into inbreeding and it was scientifically proven that inbreeding leads to mutations. The results of this mutations could be quite drastic. For example the body of a person in whose family history inbreeding was proven could be born with deformed body, mental illness and in wizarding world we can also add lose of magic, being a squib. Either way pure-blood philosophy would lead into the extinction of pure-blood families, I don't say that it will happen in nearest future but on the long run it's the only possible, and logical outcome. Besides how pure-blood families came into being? At the beginning someone had to be a Muggle-born wizard or witch. As I said, pompous, idiotic and hypocritical."

"You got a nerve," said the woman whom Mirzam couldn't recognise.

"And a point," the man who opened the door added. "Ravenclaw?" he asked her.

"Ravenclaw," Mirzam confirmed.

"Who proven this sciento something crap you said?" asked Mr Black from the couch. "Muggles?"

"Muggles," she nodded. "Plus a certain pure-blood after one shot of Firewhiskey too many. Muttered something how the fact that his mother and father were second cousin made him have twelve toes instead of ten," she raised an eyebrow daringly remembering this particular drunken confession.

"As if anything good came from Muggles," snorted Mr Black.

"Cameras for example, they were improved by wizards, but the initial invention was purely Muggle," Mirzam replied. "Same with the cars and radio. Telephone and television could be also made great improvement in wizarding world but I work as an Auror, not an inventor."

"What's a television?" asked the man who opened the door curiously.

"A box, which shows the images of people and things," Mirzam explained then added. "Muggle improved version of a radio, so you not only hear but also see what is happening."

"That could be interesting," muttered the man who opened the door. "You have one?"

"Yes, I do," Mirzam confirmed.

"Would you mind if I came and see that thing?" he asked.

"Not at all," she shook her head.

"So you aren't living with Wally," said the man with a realisation.

"I have few things at her house. I moved out from my previous flat few days ago. I didn't managed to prepare Homam's room that's why he is staying at Grimmauld," she lied.

"Why don't you move into that house? I'm sure that if Wally doesn't mind Homam living with her she wouldn't really mind you," he asked curiously.

"I don't want to cause too much troubles and it would be better for my job if any connections with your family would be unknown to the Ministry," she explained.

"I imagine that living with the knowledge that the man you loved and father of your child is a traitor and murderer is hard," said the woman who wasn't Lucretia or Casssiopeia.

"It's not hard," Mirzam sighed. "Since he neither betrayed nor murdered anyone."

"How come?" came collective question.

"Can I sit down, Mr Black? It's a long story," she asked tiredly.

The man who opened the door waved his hand at the armchair behind her and said, "Call me Arcturus."

"Melania, his wife," said the woman who wasn't Lucretia or Cassiopeia.

"We already meet," said Lucretia and Ignatius in unison.

"Pollux," Mr Black mumbled. "Walburga's father."

Mirzam nodded and sat down on the armchair. Cassiopeia sat down in other armchair next to her. The rest sat down on remaining couches.

"About a month ago," she started then turned to Cassiopeia. "In fact the same day you came. I went to Azkaban. I thought that Sirius could have an information, or at least vague idea, who could kidnap Harry Potter. By some kind of miracle I managed to get a permission from Crouch to visit him in Azkaban. I went there and talked with him."

"You got what you wanted?" asked Cassiopeia curiously.

Mirzam shook her head and continued, "I didn't get any information concerning Harry Potter but I got something else. Sirius told me that he switched with Peter Pettigrew. At the moment of Voldemort's" everybody shivered, "attack Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper. The Potters Secret Keeper was Pettigrew. As soon as Sirius found out what had happened to the Potters he went after Pettigrew. He managed to corner him on a crowded street."

"And he killed him," added Pollux grimly.

"He didn't," Mirzam shook her head. "Something, probably pity, stopped him. But Pettigrew used is as a chance to escape and accuse Sirius of the crimes he committed. Pettigrew blew up the street, cut out his finger and transformed into a rat and ran away. Sirius got accused for Pettigrew's crimes and sent into Azkaban without trial," she finished grimly.

"That's why you weren't home," whispered Lucretia, Mirzam saw realisation dawning on woman's face. "You were looking for Pettigrew when Homam got kidnapped."

Mirzam nodded.

"I found your story lacking sense Verascez," said Ignatius with a shake of his head. "Pettigrew can't be an animagus because he isn't in the register."

"Neither am I," she said as she rolled her eyes. "But I'm an Animagus. How do you think I got into Malfoy Manor unnoticed?" she asked and she firmly concentrated at the image of a raven.

She felt her bones shifting and saw that the world around her got bigger. She extended her wings and made few waves before she transformed back.

"You didn't registered?" gasped Ignatius in shock.

"Yet," she pointed out. "You were away and I had more important things on my mind than registering. However I plan to get registered as soon as possible."

"How did you got out from Malfoy Manor?" asked Cassiopeia curiously.

Mirzam glanced at Lucretia, both she and Mrs Black strongly emphasised that Snape involvement should remain secret for man's own good, and said, "Emergency Portkey. Long time ago I got permission to carry it. It takes me into secure place from which I can apparate to wherever I want."

"Heart of a mother," sighed Arcturus.

"Hell has no fury like a mother whose child had been kidnapped," Mirzam muttered.

"Indeed," Lucretia agreed. "How are you going to get to Paris?" she asked curiously.

"Obviously she will Floo," Pollux muttered.

"No I won't," Mirzam shook her head. "I'm taking a plane and we are coming back the same way."

"We?" asked Pollux suspiciously.

"Mrs Walburga, Homam and I. I don't expect anyone to go with me," she replied.

"What's a plane?" asked Arcturus curiously.

"Muggle equivalent of a broomstick," Mirzam replied. "A lot bigger, though."

"Oh," older man sighed.

"I need to leave now if I want to come back before midnight," she said as she stood up. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"I do," said Melania thoughtfully. "Are you free tomorrow at six o'clock in the evening?"

"Yes," Mirzam nodded. "Why are you asking madam?"

"Because I was thinking about dinner with the family and no matter if you wanted it or not you became a part of this family by being a mother of my great-grandson," replied Melania with a small smile.

"We will come at six," Mirzam replied politely.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind Verascez Pollux sneered, "Why did you asked her to come, Melania? She is a Mudblood!"

"She is a mother of your great-grandson, Pollux," Melania pointed out. "Sure if she was a pure-blood it would be a lot better but ..."

"If you can't get what you like start liking what you got," Ignatius muttered. "I like her. She has a nerve to speak for herself."

"Is this house solidarity speaking Iggy?" Pollux snorted grimly, he seemed like he didn't liked idea of Verascez being part of the family.

"I like her too and I was in Slytherin," Cassiopeia huffed. "She has more bravery in her little finger than you in your whole body. Besides I distinctly remember seeing you hanging on her shoulder. Is she good enough to bring you here but not good enough to be Homam's mother?"

Arcturus stared at the rest of the family knowing very well that there was a fight coming. He agreed with Melania but for Merlin's sake Verascez was the girl whom Sirius picked up and the family should know better than expect anything ordinary from the boy. Not to mention Verascez did had a point, but that wasn't something which he wanted to share with the rest, especially Pollux. Maybe tomorrow he could ask Verascez about more précised information concerning this mutations before he will make up his mind.

"Oh, for Merlin sake if you don't stop fighting I'm going to ask Starshine to pour a bucket of water at your heads!" he berated the rest.

"I'm not fighting," Lucretia pointed out.

* * *

"Are you one hundred percent sure that this is safe?" Walburga asked when Mirzam buckled Homam to his seat.

"I'm two hundred percent sure that this is safe, Mrs Black," Mirzam sighed, she sounded tired. "There, all done," she added as she ruffled Homam's hair and the kid smiled at her.

"I don't find myself very comfortable here. The whole idea of a flying cane which isn't flying by you-know-what," Walburga squirmed in her seat.

"There are worse means of transport," Mirzam said as she sat down on the seat on Homam's right. "Balloons for example. Big bulbs with baskets attached to them. Plus every time I was on a ferry I got seasick and claustrophobic."

"Are you claustrophobic?" Walburga asked, this information picked her interest.

"Generally, no," Mirzam sighed. "But on the last vacations with my parents my father rent a yacht and ..." she grimaced but continued. "On second day came a small storm and I fell overboard. After I was rescued I had been told to go to my cabin and spent the rest of the storm there. That's how it started. I have been afraid of anything which floats on water ever since. I nearly strangled Sirius when he told me that on the European Auror Convention in Calais we are taking a ferry."

"How did you managed to live with him as a partner for this long?" Walburga asked after she gave Mirzam small, reassuring smile.

"Good question," Mirzam chuckled. "I have been asking myself since I had been told that I can't switch him."

"You asked DMLE to change your partner?" Walburga asked in shock.

"On the same day I found that he was supposed to be my partner," Mirzam confirmed and a small smile appeared on her face. "That's probably why he was civil to me since the very beginning of our partnership. On the other hand I could complain for change until I turned blue since I knew that there is a tradition to put first and second best graduate from the training as partners."

"You were the best," Walburga said.

"Nope, Sirius was," Mirzam shook her head. "But we competed for the whole training."

"Did he ever told you why he decided to be an Auror?" Walburga asked curiously.

"It's complicated," Mirzam sighed. "In overall he wanted to make a difference. Prove himself and the world that he isn't like the rest of the family. Plus I think that for him it was the only choice ... well he told me once that he wanted to work at Zonko's for some time but being an Auror was billion times better."

Walburga smiled at that. Troublemaker was Sirius she remembered the best. She felt guilty for not trying to make things better between him and her sooner. But there still was a chance for it, if only Pettigrew will get caught.

"Did you tried to ask Crouch for another Azkaban's Pass?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet," Mirzam replied quietly. "From what I heard Crouch is leaving the Ministry. I'm going to wait and see who is going to take his place and maybe then I will try."

* * *

Nine days since Barty Crouch resigned from being a Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement and three days had passed since Minster for Magic Millcent Bagnold appointed Amelia Bones.

Mirzam, as an Auror and her employee, saw Amelia Bones from the distance at the first meeting of the department after Crouch resigned, but didn't managed to have a talk with hers new boss yet. Amelia Bones was a broad, square-jawed witch with very short gray hair, thick eyebrows and always wore a monocle. From Madam Bones previous co-workers Mirzam gathered that the woman was a personification of the words 'honest' and 'fair' and while it made her feel better to have a boss like that, since Crouch was exact opposite, it worried her because there was very big possibility that Madam Bones will see past her reports.

It was Monday, 8th February, five minutes to seven o'clock in the morning and Mirzam was trying her best to don't get late at her appointment with Madam Bones at seven o'clock. She was standing in front of the lifts and was glaring at the grille while mentally muttering every curse she knew under the address of the infernal means of transport.

"Auror Verascez," she heard from behind.

She turned around and saw her new boss with a cup of take-away coffee in her left hand and huge suitcase in the other.

"Madam Bones," Mirzam greeted older woman.

"Wondering if someone can fix them to move quicker, are you?" Madam Bones asked curiously.

"Actucally, no," Mirzam chuckled. "I tried to remember every curse I learned. It's with me like a bad habit."

Madam Bones chuckled at that and said, "I did the same when I was your age but experience taught me that it never works, it actually takes them longer to arrive."

"My partner told me the same thing once," Mirzam smiled. "He used to spout muggle love poems every time we waited for lifts to arrive. Told me that it makes them come quicker."

"Sirius Black was your partner," said Madam Bones and it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes," Mirzam replied quietly feeling a pang of sadness in her heart.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I shouldn't brought this up," Madam Bones said comfortingly.

The lift finally arrived and Mirzam let the older woman get inside first. The grille slid shut and when Mirzam pushed the number two it started moving. Neither said anything.

"You requested a private meeting," said Madam Bones when they stepped out of the lift at level two and started walking in the direction of the office of Head of the DMLE.

"I did," Mirzam confirmed.

They stopped in front of the door. Mirzam opened the door for older woman and waited for her to get inside. Then she entered the room herself and shut the door behind.

"How private this meeting is going to be?" asked Madam Bones as she set her suitcase on the desk.

"Very private," Mirzam replied quietly.

Madam Bones pushed a small red button on the desk and waved at Mirzam to sit down. She sat down on overstuffed armchair remembering the chairs Crouch had when he was the Head.

"So what's the matter?" asked Madam Bones as she sat at her desk.

Mirzam took a deep breath and said firmly, "I need an Azkaban's Pass with No Dementors Request."

"Whom do you want to see?" asked Madam Bones cautiously.

"Sirius Black," Mirzam whispered feeling that her throat started tingling.

"Why?" Madam Bones asked quietly.

"I need to talk to him about Harry Potter's kidnapping. See if he can give me some answers, or at least suggestions," Mirzam replied quietly as she stared at the clock on the wall, feeling like she couldn't look into Madam Bones's eyes.

She heard older woman standing up and coming around the desk.

"Now," Madam Bones said calmly as she leaned against the desk and it made Mirzam look at her. "Tell me the truth when you are looking into my eyes."

Mirzam stared into her blue eyes but she felt like she couldn't say a word. Her throat was constricted so tightly that no words could come out.

"What it is my dear?" Madam Bones asked, her voice was filled with concern.

"I just need to talk to him," Mirzam whispered finally and looked down at her boots.

"Why?" Madam Bones asked in a whisper.

"I ..." Mirzam started but her throat constricted again and her mind swirled.

It was too much for one person to handle. Firstly Sirius's imprisonment, then finding about his supposed betrayal. Harry Potter's kidnapping. Visit in Azkaban. Finding the truth. Then finding Harry. Agreeing to keep him safe. Then the scheme with being Homam's mother. Homam's kidnapping. Countless days and nights spent at fruitless searching for Pettigrew. It was all catching with her and she felt that she was falling apart. Right here, right now. In front of her new boss to whom she decided to lie to keep these she cared or started to care for safe.

"I ..." she started again, suddenly feeling like she couldn't take it anymore and she felt two tears running down her cheeks. "At 27th December I visited Sirius in Azkaban. I thought that he could gave me some answers about Harry's kidnapping or at least if I played it good enough few names," she hung her voice. "I went there but I didn't got the answers I was looking for."

"What did you found out?" asked Madam Bones cautiously.

"The truth," Mirzam whispered. "He never was the Potters Secret Keeper. He was too obvious choice to be a Secret Keeper. He suggested least obvious person for the Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew and it would have worked if Pettigrew wasn't the traitor."

"That's why he went after him and killed him and all these poor Muggles," Madam Bones whispered.

"He didn't killed him," Mirzam shook her head. "Pettigrew blew up the street but not before he didn't managed to accuse Sirius of treachery. Then that traitor cut out his finger, transformed and ran away. He ran away like a rat he is," she started laughed hysterically.

"Rat?" Madam Bones whispered in shock.

"Pettigrew is unregistered Animagus, a rat, with a missing toe," Mirzam whispered after she calmed down a bit.

"That's what Black had told you?" Madam Bones asked and when Mirzam nodded she added. "Didn't you thought that he was deceiving you Verascez?"

"I did," Mirzam admitted. "For first five minutes Madam Bones. But I know Sirius well enough to know when he is lying to me," she said fiercely and when Madam Bones didn't seemed to convinced by it she added looking straight into woman's eyes, "Didn't you ever got that feeling Madam, the one when your mind tells you that the story you hear is so unbelievable that it can't be truth, but your heart and all your instinct tells you that it has to be truth?"

Madam Bones dropped her gaze.

"Crouch didn't even given him a trial," Mirzam said bitterly. "Where is that noble motto; Innocent Until Proven Guilty? Or did it turned into; Guilty Until Proven Innocent? When I became an Auror I swore to protect people, to abide the law and in return I had been told that the law will protect me if I will abide it. Who protected Sirius Black?"

Madam Bones raised her eyes but said nothing.

"Crouch was his superior but instead of listening to his side of story he sent him to Azkaban without a trial. A fair trial he deserved, a fair trial anyone deserves," Mirzam said feeling her voice breaking and she gripped the arms of the armchair tightly.

Madam Bones looked down at her. It seemed like she was contemplating something and finally she said, "I believe you Verascez. Only a person who is really sure her words speaks like that, plus your tears are more than a confirmation," she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Mirzam.

Mirzam whipped her eyes and was shocked when she realised that she cried whole time.

"I presume that you're looking for Pettigrew in your free time," Madam Bones asked after Mirzam composed herself.

Mirzam nodded.

"Or do you look for him when you are supposed to look for Harry Potter?" Madam Bones asked firmly. "Be honest and I won't judge or hurt you."

Mirzam nodded, very slowly.

"Why aren't you looking for Harry Potter?" Madam Bones asked calmly.

Mirzam looked straight into her eyes and said firmly, "Because I already know where he is, and sooner I will die before I will tell Dumbledore or anyone else, who wants him to come back to his good-for-nothing relatives who treated him worse than an animal, where he is. I swore to protect people. I swore to protect him."

"Is he safe?" Madam Bones breathed out in relief.

"Safer than he ever was with his relatives. At least people who take care of him now won't do anything to harm him. For me it's enough to leave him where he is," Mirzam said firmly.

"Where he is? And before you tell me that you won't say anything, I want you to know that I don't think that you would have risked everything you have without reason, and a very good one on that," Madam Bones asked fiercely and when Mirzam said nothing she added, "I won't tell anyone. I won't go after these people and in fact I would act like you didn't told me anything. But if you tell me, I swear that I would do everything to protect them from the others who doesn't have Harry Potter's well-being in mind."

Mirzam looked straight into her eyes and said, "Would you swear it on Unbreakable Vow, Madam Bones?"

"I would," Madam Bones said firmly.

"Well then," Mirzam sighed heavily. "He is with Mrs Black, Sirius's mother. Hidden under the disguise of Sirius's bastard son and I'm ..." she took a deep breath then added, "I'm his mother. That's what Black family knows. They know that due to present circumstances this knowledge should be kept secret until Sirius is a free man again."

Madam Bones stared at her , shock evident on her face as she whispered, "Walburga Black took him? And he is safe?"

"Yes," Mirzam said as she held Madam Bones's stare.

"You are absolutely sure?" Madam Bones whispered.

"As sure as that my name is Mirzam Mira Verascez," she said firmly.

Madam Bones sighed heavily before she went around her desk and sat at it. She took a piece of the parchment and started scribbling something. When she finished she stood up and said as she handed the parchment to Mirzam, "Three months worth Azkaban's Pass with No Dementors Request. Two visits per week until you find Pettigrew and if you don't before it runs out you know where to find me. Give my love to Walburga and a hug for your little son. Good look with your searching for Harry Potter. I hope you will succeed."

Mirzam took the parchment feeling that her hands started to shake and she whispered in relief, "Thank you, Madam Bones. For everything."

"No my dear," Madam Bones shook her head. "Let me thank you for being the definition of your profession. If more Aurors had your sense of justice our world would be a lot better," she added as she extended her hand.

Mirzam grasped offered hand and shook it firmly as she added, "Frankly I don't think so. I'm not perfect and I know it. I have very nasty temper and I curse so badly that one of my trainers had to Scurgify my mouth."

Madam Bone chuckled at that and said, "So does everybody. When everything is fine you two come around and I will tell you how many good curses I picked from Italian Aurors."

"Granted," Mirzam agreed. "Sirius will love it. He brought cursing his opponents to the level of art."

"I wouldn't expect from him any less," Madam Bones replied with a smile.

* * *

**Care to share your thoughts?**

_So Cassiopeia let the Kneazel out from proverbial bag. It was coming right from the moment she found out (she thinks that she found out but WE know better and we know that she just assumed). Walburga's reaction to television and Arcturus's curiosity - she was locked inside a room with one and had THE book you can't expect her to not try what's new, as for Archie 'Fireplace' Black, he is an old man and is bored. Some of you will probably berate me for Mirzam's break down - it was coming for a long time and frankly it happened just in the right time and right place. As for general reaction to PIH (otherwise known as 'Mirzam says what she thinks about pure-bloods') she had a point and some saw it and some didn't, some didn't cared and some did care (and are going to whin a lot).  
_

**Next chapter:** Mirzam is late for a dinner. Azkaban and Sirius's reaction to news. Mirzam gets new helpers and celebrates hers 22nd birthday. Plus Artcturus in front of a television (because I can't really stop myself from writing this one).


	5. Ch4: The Auror, the Prisoner and the A

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Preview: **More Black family. As promised at the end of last chapter: Arcturus in front of Mirzam's TV which I hope is going to be as hilarious as I felt that it was when I wrote it. Mirzam uses Azkaban's Pass and vists Sirius. Sirius general reaction to the news. Some... okay I'll let You read it by Yourselves.

**AN:** Chapter not beta read - because I still didn't found anyone. **Anyone willing to take this job?**

**_Read, enjoy and review (it makes me happy)._**

* * *

**Chapter four: The Auror, the Prisoner and the Azkaban.**

Walburga glanced at the watch. It read ten minutes after six o'clock. Mirzam was supposed to show up at six o'clock. If it happened at any other day Walburga won't be worried very much, ten minutes was ten minutes, she was probably running late, had to come back to the Ministry because she forgot something, typical stuff which happens to anyone. But today Walburga really wanted her to come punctually.

"She is running late," stated her father grimly.

"Your wife committed a suicide," her aunt muttered with a huff.

"Polly! Cassie!" her father-in-law said warningly.

"Sorry Archie," Cassiopeia gave him small smile. "I thought that we are playing 'State a Random Fact'," then she turned to Walburga and asked, "She told you that she will come at six o'clock?"

Walburga nodded and from the corner of her eye she saw her sister-in-law feeding Homam with cookies and she sighed, "Dinner first, desert later."

"Oh, come on, Wally," Lucretia groaned. "He is just a kid."

"He is just a kid and at his age picking bad habits is very easy," Walburga huffed.

"As if one cookie will hurt," her mother-in-law added.

"Generally when you tell someone to be at six o'clock it means that you are supposed to be at six o'clock," her father huffed.

"Mirzam, unlike some people here, works, very hard on that," Cassiopeia pointed out lividly. "You chauvinistic, whiny, little b..."

"Cassie!" Walburga snapped.

"Baboon," Cassiopeia finished calmly.

"What's a baboon?" asked Homam curiously.

"Great-grandpa Polly," answered Cassiopeia at the same time as Lucretia answered, "A kind of a monkey."

Homam stared at Walburga, as if he was asking for clarification. She was really tempted to agree with Cassiopeia but nevertheless said, "A kind of monkey, Hommy."

"When mummy will come back?" Homam asked timidly.

"Anytime now," replied Walburga with a small smile.

Teaching Homam to call Mirzam mum took them five long days. He seemed to remember to call her mum but sometimes called her Mi (since poor kid had a problem with saying Mirzam). Homam seemed to be fine with it because mum was mum but Mirzam sometimes gave Walburga impression like she was scared of being called mum. She seemed to take it best when the rest of the family was around because she had to live up to the story they concocted.

Suddenly there was a crack of apparation upstairs and five seconds later Mirzam appeared in the doorway. She threw quick, "Hello everybody!" on her way to the sink she bend over Homam and kissed his cheek, then went to Walburga and gave her small one-armed hug as she said, "Hello mum," and she went to wash her hands.

"How was your day my dear?" Walburga asked when Mirzam dried her hands, her acting like overly cheerful mother-in-law threw her father off.

"Fantastic," Mirzam said happily as she sat at chair between Homam and Lucretia then she bend and kissed Homam's cheek once more before she turned to face the rest and announced, "I'm going to Azkaban."

"I fall to see what is so funny in going to Azkaban," Pollux pointed out grimly.

"I have no idea but if you want me I will ask Sirius. From what I heard he laughed all the way to Azkaban," Mirzam replied quickly, and Walburga couldn't help but admire how well Mirzam held herself against her father.

"You got Azkaban's Pass?" asked Lucretia, her voice sounded relieved.

"Better," Mirzam beamed at her. "I got three months worth Azkaban's Pass with No Dementors Request. I can visit Sirius twice in a week."

"Did you Confunded Madam Bones?" Ignatius asked curiously.

"Nope," Mirzam shook her head and then as Kreacher put a plate in front of her she added, "Thank you Kreacher."

"Then how did you persuaded her into three months worth Azkaban's Pass?" Lucretia asked curiously.

"Simply," Mirzam said as she leaned against the back of her chair. "I told her the truth. I can look for filthy little rat during my free time."

"Is she arranging the trial for Sirius?" asked Ignatius briskly and Walburga couldn't help a small chuckle escaping her lips at Iggy's eagerness.

"Not yet," Mirzam shook her head. "We both know that if the trial took place now, without Pettigrew we won't succeed. That's why I need to work extra hard to find this slimy, little rat before Azkaban's Pass runs out. It's a wonder that I got this one."

"But Amelia Bones believes in your story and for now that's what really matters," said Cassiopeia firmly.

"So when are you going to Azkaban?" asked Ignatius.

"Tomorrow, after breakfast. Around ten o'clock in the morning I think. I need to pick a spare change of clothes for Sirius from my flat so I can smuggle it to Azkaban," Mirzam replied quickly.

"You have that telefishion thing there?" asked Arcturus suddenly.

Mirzam nodded.

"Would you mind if I came around and checked it?" asked Arcturus curiously.

"No problem at all," Mirzam shook her head.

"Why you want to check it?" asked Pollux grimly.

"I'm curious how it works and I want to see what's different in it from the radio. You can come with me if you want, Polly. Mirzam wouldn't mind you, would you Mirzam?" he turned to her.

"Not at all," Mirzam replied.

"We will see," Pollux muttered.

* * *

Mirzam finished reading the story about 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump' and saw that the kid fell asleep against her. She couldn't help a small smile which made its way on her face as she closed the book and put it at the small table next to the armchair.

Since Mrs Black found out that Cassiopeia let the proverbial Kneazel out of the bag she made Mirzam spent almost every night at Grimmauld and made her a part of Homam's life. Together they spent five days at teaching Homam to call her mom and while they succeed Mirzam couldn't help but be scared every time she heard him call her mom.

It wasn't like she didn't wanted to be a mother. She really wanted to have a child, or two, but in her plans being a mother was so distant future that she really paid no attention to it. Then Homam came and she concocted that little scheme and now she had to live up to it.

She smiled at the memory of the first dinner with the Black family. It was really entertaining memory even in the moment when Mr Black asked her why Homam has green eyes when she had violet and Sirius had grey. The answer she gave him was that her mother's eyes were green and Homam probably picked it up from his grandmother.

"Thank Merlin, they are gone," she heard Mrs Black whisper from the doorway. "Is he asleep?"

Mirzam nodded.

"What about Madam Bones?" asked Mrs Black curiously.

"She knows the truth. Full truth," Mirzam replied and looked into older woman's eyes. "I had to tell her. I have suspicions that she is a Legilimens. She is okay with it. Told me to send her love to you Madam."

"Oh, will you stop it Mirzam," Mrs Black sighed. "You don't have problems with calling me mum in front of the family but once they are gone you switch back to formalities."

"Habit," Mirzam gave her a sheepish smile.

"Get rid of it because someday one of them will come with a surprise visit and will hear you calling me Madam. I told you that I was fine with mum," Mrs Black stated in a firm whisper.

"Okay," Mirzam said and when Mrs Black gave her a mean glare she added, "Mum."

"What send him to sleep this time?" Mrs Black asked curiously.

"Babbitty Rabbitty," Mirzam replied as she picked up sleeping child and stood up.

"So you have her blessing with using Harry Potter as a cover," Mrs Black said then added curiously, "You aren't leaving for the night, are you?"

"I'm not," Mirzam shook her head as she walked to Homam's crib. "If I'm going to Azkaban tomorrow I need to be coherent unless I want to fell out from the boat," she added as she bend over the crib and put sleeping child inside it.

"How are you going to smuggle clothes for Sirius to Azkaban?" asked Mrs Black.

"I will Dissilussion them. Thankfully Sirius and I were the same high and I kept some jeans, sweaters and some underwear of his even after he was imprisoned," Mirzam replied with a gentle smile.

"Why you didn't threw it out?" Mrs Black asked as she put her arm around Mirzam's waist, because she was too small to put it around her shoulders.

"I'm organised when it comes to my job but outside it I'm a total slob," Mirzam replied truthfully. "Plus I was too tired to throw them out and it's a good thing that I didn't."

"Gave him my love my dear," Mrs Black said warmly and then added firmly, "To the bed with you young lady, we don't want you to fell overboard."

* * *

Pollux examined Verascez's flat curiously. It wasn't spectacular, it had two bedrooms, living-room, bathroom and a kitchen. Furniture was mostly wooden and in white colour even if the set of colours in the flat was a bit too lively for him. Red tiled kitchen, green painted living-room, blue painted bigger bedroom and lavender nursery (or at least the room which was supposed to be a nursery because except an old closet there was nothing inside it). Typically Muggle neighbourhood.

Arcturus already settled himself on small couch in the living-room and watched as Verascez turned that telething on. Something appeared on the front of the box.

"That would be it," she said as she backed away from the front of the box and sat down on the couch next to Arcturus and added, "This," she pointed at red coloured button at the end of something which looked like a very weird wand, "turns it off and on. The rest with the numbers switches the programs. These two turns the sound louder or quieter, I advise not turning it on the max level of loudness if you don't want my neighbourhood to come here. These two switches the programs."

"And this one," Arcturus pointed at one of the buttons.

"This one switches the sound off. Press it once and the television will go mute, press it another and the sound will come back," she explained. "Anything else?"

"That would be it," Arcturus said.

"I have some tea and coffee in the upper cupboard closest to the front door. Mugs are in the one next to it. Sugar on the table and I think that I have some biscuits in the cookie jar if you want something to drink and eat," she said thoughtfully.

"You have these sciento books you mentioned other day?" asked Pollux curiously.

"Second shelf to the top," Verascez said as she pointed at the bookshelf which was standing between the couch and the window. "The book entitled 'Biology'. Now excuse me I need to pick something."

"Go ahead," Arcturus replied.

* * *

Sirius felt restless and worried, in fact he felt like that for the last month, since Mirzam had visited and suggested that his mother could kidnap Harry. It wasn't very comforting thought so two Dementors guarding his door couldn't take it.

He was lying on his cot after spending full night at walking around his cell. He was a bit sleepy and very hungry since the excuse of food he got for breakfast didn't filled his stomach very much. He craved for a huge, raw steak, with French fries and spinach. His mind craved for food as well, only a food of different kind; a book, a huge book which could take him days to read.

'She will find him,' he reassured himself for what filled like thousand time. 'She will find him and then everything will come back to normal.'

He listened to the sounds outside the cell. It became a habit since Mirzam visited him, he yearned to hear her footsteps on the corridor outside, to hear her voice, to see her beautiful violet eyes, to feel the warmth of her embrace, the warmth she had and he no longer possessed. He felt cold, empty, trapped inside his own mind with his worst memories and fears as companions.

He remembered how frustrated he felt every time he asked her out before Hogsmead weekends and she said no. When he was at Hogwarts it was a habit of his, to ask her out in front of the rest of the girls, made a fool of himself and get no. He dated so many girls that he couldn't even remember names of half of them, but Mirzam always said no. To tell the truth, it was what really drawn him to her from the beginning, she laughed at his antics but she had never agreed to go out with him. He was fascinated by her, by her ability to resist his charm and he nearly walked into a wall when he saw her walking down the corridor at the Auror Training Centre.

He quickly discovered that she wanted to be the best trainee and in the exact moment he found out that tradition required to put first and second best trainees as partners he started pushing himself to his limits. He wanted to be her partner because it was the only way to get to know her. He expected that it was going to be really hard but then the Massacre had happened and he had saved her life and they fell into comfortable routine and gradually became friends.

Until Dumbledore suggested that they may try to find new members for the Order of the Phoenix when he realised how deep his feelings for her were. For once he didn't wanted her to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix, being an Auror was enough of a risk for her and he felt unyielding need to protect her with everything he had.

'Fool,' he thought to himself.

Footsteps outside the corridor, long, sure strides he came to associate as Mirzam's during the years of their partnership. They stopped in front of his cell and his heart leapt in his chest. She was here, she came to talk with him.

Dementors made unhappy sound and he cringed.

"How it went?" he heard her voice. "Expelo, explore, expero, expecto?"

The coldness suddenly started leaving him and he realised that the Dementors left. The lock in his door clicked and his heart leapt for the second time. The door opened wide enough for her to slid in and he saw her.

Her long, curly, jet-black hair were falling around her face. Her violet eyes glowed with mirth. Her checks were pink, as if she was running all the way down to his cell. In this moment she looked otherworldly, like higher being, like an angel from the sky which came down to earth to save him. She looked beautiful.

She run down three stairs to the bottom of the cell and said briskly, "Take off that rag they gave you for a robe."

He was dumbstruck. Sure it was nice, almost like in some of his late night fantasies which made him rather die than ever admit them to her, but this was real, this was now and this was Mirzam.

"Take it off," she repeated and she put the bag on the floor and only then he realised that she had a bag with her.

She took of her Auror uniform, dropped it on the floor and appeared to be taking off something, except she wasn't because her sweater was still on. Then she made a move like she was taking off her jeans, except she wasn't because they were still on her. When she finished she glanced at him curiously before she shook her head and made a move like she was grabbing something from the floor and she threw it in his direction.

Something hit him in the chest and it was then when he realised that it was something warm and invisible.

"Your clothes," she said with a small smile as she sat down on the floor and started taking of her boots. "Dissilussioned, so no one can see that you are wearing them. Give me a moment and I will give you your socks."

She took her boots of and rolled down invisible socks before she threw them at him and smiled at him, "Change and I will give you a treat."

She put her boots on, picked up her bag and wandered to the small table in the corner. She put the bag on the table and it was only then when he dared to take off the filthy rag. He quickly found the sweater and realised that under it was a shirt. He put it on in a matter of a second and sniffed the apples and old parchment, Mirzam. Then he picked up the trousers and almost got a heart attack when he realised that she even brought him clean boxers.

"What I'm supposed to do with the dirty pair?" he finally found his voice.

"Hide it under the mattress, I can't Dissilusion them because the guards are screening the spells," she replied without turning back.

He nodded and with a glance at her direction, which made him realise that she really wasn't looking, he took the offending garment off and put on the clean one. The same he did to his socks and he felt relieved when he put the dirty underwear under the mattress before he put on his Azkaban's robe.

"What's inside of the bag?" he asked curiously as he wandered to the table.

"Early lunch," she replied cheerfully. "I thought that you could be much more talkative after decent food and the guards agreed with me. Your favourite: almost alive steak, French fries and spinach. Pity that I couldn't smuggle some Firewhiskey, so pumpkin juice will have to do," she replied as she took the take-away container from her bag and set it on the table.

"Mirzam," he whispered in awe.

"Eat, we will talk after you are feed," she said firmly.

He sat down at the only one chair obediently and opened the container. Inside it were two raw steaks and something which looked like four handfuls of French fries and one handful of spinach. He inhaled and heard his stomach grumbling loudly, the breakfast was so yesterday.

He picked up the steak with his hands and glanced at her.

"Sorry for no fork or knife. They thought that I may stab you," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Reminds me of Donovan's murder," he smiled back at her before he took a bite.

It was delicious. He swallowed and looked at her expectantly, prompting her to talk.

"Talk and I will eat," he grinned at her.

"I don't want you to choke," she said quickly.

"I promise that I won't choke. Marauder's honour," he said seriously.

"I found him," she said in a whisper. "But officially I'm still looking and I will probably get grey hair before I stop. He is safe and taken care of."

"Who has him?" he asked as he reached fries.

"Your mother," she replied and his hand froze in the air.

"My mother, my godson, safe and taken care of doesn't belong to the same sentence, Mirzam," he said grimly.

"They do," she shook her head. "I saw him this morning, in fact I saw him almost every day since I left you last time. When I say that he is safe and taken care of I mean that he is safe and taken care of."

"I found it hard to believe. It's my mother we are talking about," he muttered.

"Really charming old lady," she shrugged. "Temperamental just like me, you should have seen the glare she gave her father when he suggested that Narcissa Malfoy should come to the family dinner. Almost hit him with salad bowl but your aunt Cassiopeia got him first and smacked him with an empty goblet. Hommy thought that it was very entertaining."

"Hommy?" he whispered.

"Our son," she said briskly.

"Our?" he mumbled in shock.

"Cassiopeia got into the Archives and found out that the only mother of your son could be me, since we were freezing our bums in North Finland around the time Hommy was supposed to be conceived. Good thing that I was around when she went after your mum," she replied briskly.

"And my mother is fine with it?" he asked not really believing what he was hearing.

"Fine?" she snorted. "She berated me yesterday for not calling her mum when the rest of the family wasn't around. Told me that one day one of them will come and will hear me calling her madam and there will be a lot of unnecessary explanations," she explained.

"She wanted you to call her mum?" he asked in shock.

She nodded.

"Did you confunded her or it was the other way around?" he asked curiously.

"Eat," she hissed at him. "Nope. No Confundus. If someone got confunded it was your grandfather Polly since your other grandfather dragged him to my flat this morning to test my TV set. I left them there and I'm wondering what I'm going to find once I came back."

"You still leave under the same address?" he asked nervously.

"Officially yes," she confirmed. "Unofficially your mother made me move into her house since the family thinks that I'm Homam's mother and it would be suspicious if mommy was living in other house than her kid. Plus most of the family is aware of your innocence."

"And?"

"It seems that most of them took wrongfully imprisoning one of them as a personal offence. Your uncle and aunts certainly did. Your paternal grandfather and his wife keep berating your other grandfather whenever he starts grumbling what he thinks about his only living grandson having a bastard child with a Muggle-born."

"Are you really sure that you meet my family?"

"One hundred percent. They have yours and your mother's eyes."

He stared at her in shock. He really didn't expected it.

"New Head of DMLE, Amelia Bones is aware of your innocence and the little concoction your mother and I arranged. I have her blessing to look for the rat when I'm supposed to look for Harry. As soon as I find him you are getting a trial and you are out of here."

"How did you did it?"

"I got a nervous breakdown at the private meeting with her. Said that my tears were enough of confirmation of the truth. You are going to love her. She gave me three months worth Azkaban's Pass with ND. I can visit you two times in a week. Speaking about is there anything you want me to smuggle for you?" she asked eagerly.

He smiled as he thought what he wanted to have and said, "Photos. Especially the one with my grandfathers in front of your TV. And my mother with our kid because I can't really believe that she had changed."

She nodded and gave him small smile, "She really did. Started pestering me to hook television to Grimmauld."

"Do I want to really know why?" he asked nervously.

"When I sent her to hide in Paris last week she stayed in a Muggle hotel and had TV in her room," she explained.

"Why you sent her to hide in Paris?" he asked curiously.

She grimaced before she replied, "You beloved cousin Bella kidnapped Homam from Grimmauld and hid him at the Malfoys. Your mother was going spare until I came back with him."

"Malfoy Manor?" he whispered.

"That's a story for different time. Now eat your lunch before it freezes," she said pointedly.

"How did you got him back?" he asked as he reached for fries.

"Same way he got there, I kidnapped him," she shrugged. "I told you that this is the story for different time."

He obeyed her and for next ten minutes he was eating while she was examining his cell with disgust evident on her face. When he finished the lunch she finally looked at him.

"Do you have any ideas where Pettigrew might be hiding?" she asked grimly.

"He grew up in Devon and I think that if there was any place he should be feeling safe right now it would be Devon," he said thoughtfully.

"That helps," she sighed.

"Sorry," he shrugged.

"No," she shook her head and added, "It really helps. Is far better than examining ever rat in Great Britain."

"You were examining every wizarding family in alphabetical order?" he asked even if he knew that she was, he knew he well enough to assume it.

She nodded sheepishly and mumbled, "Ravenclaw."

"So when I'm supposed to expect you?" he asked playfully.

"Friday, in the afternoon when guards are changing. Then at Monday if I can make it," she replied. "Give me that box."

He handed her the empty box and she hid it in the bag. He stood up and approached her. Their eyes meet.

"It was good to see you Mirzam, you are the ray of sunshine in this place," he whispered and hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back and for a moment they were standing like that. It seemed that an eternity had passed before Sirius finally let her go and smiled at her.

"I will see you at Friday," she whispered as a light blush made its way on her face.

He let her go and saw her picking up her bag from the table and retreating back as she climbed up the stairs and opened the door. Her hand froze on the wooden surface as she turned around and gave him small smile.

The door clicked shut after her but it didn't suppressed the supernova which burst in his chest. She came to him and risked her career to smuggle him fresh clothes. She was looking for Pettigrew and offered to be a mother of his child. She cared about him. In that exact moment he realised how much he loved her.

* * *

While Arcturus busied himself with switching programs on the telefishion thing Pollux wandered to Verascez's bookshelf. It looked very old but the paint on it seemed fresh. The variety of the books it held amazed him. There was complete collection of Shakespeare, a lot of books by author L.M. Montgomery, children stories; both wizarding and Muggle, cook books, some plans of few European capitals, complete collection of Moliere (in French), history books; wizarding and Muggle one, few books about something called biology. But what really captured Pollux's eye was an old, photo album covered in leather.

He picked it up carefully, dimly aware of the noise in the background and opened it on the first page. There was an old photo of a small black-haired toddler with pig tails, the girl was sitting on the grass and behind her was a bush of white roses. It wasn't moving and under it was signed, 'Mirzam's first visit in the garden at new home'. He flipped the page and saw another unmoving photograph, this time the girl from the first photo was older, about five years old and was bending over the basket inside which was sleeping a newborn, it was signed, 'Mirzam sees Gemma for the first time'. Next photos showed little Mirzam either accompanied by her parents or her little sister. It seemed that at each photograph Mirzam was little older than at the last. The last photograph showed twelve years old Mirzam (Pollux realised it when he saw Hogwarts letter for second years in her hand), she was smiling widely.

He flipped the page and was surprised to see nothing, he flipped another and still found nothing. He flipped next three and still didn't found anything. He decided to flip another one before returning the album to its place. There was a photograph of Hogwart's graduate, it wasn't signed but Pollux recognised the robes. He flipped the page and saw his older grandson standing next to Mirzam, Sirius had his arm draped around Mirzam's shoulders and was smiling widely while Mirzam looked like it was the last place she wanted to be. Next photos held a variety of both Muggle and magical photographs on which appeared both Mirzam and Sirius. The last photo of them, made in a park was signed as 13th October 1981.

He closed the album and put it back on the shelf. This five empty pages in the middle of the album made him uneasy. Like about five years had been missing from the album. Like there wasn't anyone to put the photographs in the album after the one with Hogwarts' letter.

He shrugged and reached for a book entitled 'Biology' when he heard Arcturus calling him.

"Look at it Polly," he called and Pollux turned around.

The box with moving pictures showed around twenty people running on the grass and chasing white ball with black spots.

"Ask her what it is after she comes back from Azkaban," Pollux sighed heavily.

"I will," Arcturus nodded. "I'm waiting for these in red shirts to win. It seems pretty interesting game."

Great, that was what Pollux needed the last. Arcturus hooked on some Muggle sport. He decided to prevent new fixation and the best way of whacking it out from his cousin was finding the faults in it so he wandered to the couch and sat down next to him and began to watch the game intently.

* * *

Mirzam opened the front door of her flat as quietly as she could she peeked inside expecting the worst. The hall looked exactly like it looked when she left. She made two steps and peeked into the kitchen, except for two plates with crumbs on them it looked normal. She smiled and tiptoed through the kitchen to the upper cupboard on the right side of the window and opened it. Magical camera which she got from her fellow trainees for her eighteenth birthday was still inside. She picked it up and quietly closed the door of the cupboard.

She tiptoed back to the hall and then to the living-room. The sound of the TV was on and it sounded suspiciously like the football match was on. As she got closer to the living-room she heard voices of two older men.

"Red ones, I'm telling you Polly," Arcturus grumbled.

"You wish Archie," Pollux sneered. "The blue ones will win."

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

She peeked inside the living-room and almost burst in laugh when she saw both Blacks sitting at the couch and starting at the TV where the football match between Manchester United and Chelsea F.C was showing. She turned the camera on silently and pressed the emancipator as she captured the way between the TV and the couch and their occupants. The lamp went on and in that exact moment both men jumped in shock.

"Merlin Mirzam!" Arcturus exclaimed. "Warn us next time. We are not young anymore and in our age heart attack is very popular cause of death."

"I promise," she chuckled. "Sorry I couldn't help it. Sirius is so getting this one because he will never believe me if I told him that I caught you quarrelling which football team is better."

Pollux rolled his eyes at that and huffed, "I'm trying to prevent unhealthy fascination."

"He was watching it intently," Arcturus muttered.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Which one is better?" Arcturus asked her curiously.

"Sirius would tell you that Manchester United," she snickered.

"The red one?"

"Yep," she nodded. "But I prefer Chelsea F.C."

"Good choice," Pollux agreed. "Want to watch it?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "I already watched it two days ago, it's a repeat."

"Repeat?" Arcturus asked curiously.

"Repeat," she confirmed. "I'm going to take a shower."

She left them in the living-room and went to the bathroom but she didn't went to the shower straight. She stood in front the mirror and examined her face. She looked terribly. The dark circles under her eyes which appeared shortly after New Year were still there. Her cheekbones got even more pronounced and a light line on her forehead got even more visible. If someone had asked her about her age now she wouldn't replied that she was going to turn twenty-two at Saturday but thirty-two at least, maybe even thirty-five.

"After all this mess ends I'm going to sleep for three days," she told herself.

She glanced at the shower, she really could use one now but part of her didn't wanted it. She was still enveloped in the scent of a wet dog and autumn leaves, the one she always associated with Sirius. She shook her head, turned around and left the bathroom.

* * *

Walburga was waiting in the library for Mirzam's return from Azkaban like a cat which was waiting for the mouse to come out from its hiding. Homam was sitting on the floor and was playing with his toys seemingly unaware from the fact that his grandmother was going spare.

Suddenly she heard a crack of familiar apparation in the hall and she nearly fell from the armchair from the excitement. Two seconds later Mirzam entered the library and she fell promptly on the couch.

"Next time someone talks me into explaining the history of football in England to him I swear on my parents bones that I'm going to strangle him," she sighed heavily.

"What had happened?" Walburga asked curiously.

"I left your father and father-in-law in front of TV before I left to see Sirius. When I came back they were watching a football match and were quarrelling like two five years old about which one was better. Then after it ended they talked me into explaining the history of football in England," she explained tiredly. "I feel in my bones that in a matter of a week they will try to talk me into getting them a TV."

"How is Sirius?" Walburga asked straightforwardly.

"Good," she sighed. "Good enough considering where he is. He couldn't really believe in what I told him. I will need some pictures of Homam and you."

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday passed for Sirius like a blur but since he woke up at Friday's morning each minute seemed as an hour and by the time lunch arrived he managed to count for the hundred time the cracks on the ceiling and moved his attention to the wall.

By the time he heard familiar footsteps on the corridor outside the cell and heard unhappy Dementors leaving their post at his door he managed to count all cracks on the wall opposite to his cot and the one with barred window. The door opened, Mirzam slipped inside and walked down the stairs to the bottom of the cell.

She was dressed in her Auror uniform, her hair were pulled into a lousy braid with few strands falling around her face. Her violet eyes seemed to be dimmed a bit and he felt an urge to strangle the man who upset her.

"Hey," she said softly. "I have your pictures. You are going to love them."

"Hey," he replied in equally soft voice. "What had happened?"

"Dumbledore," she sighed. "He cornered me after I left the Ministry. Reminded me to look for Harry, after all it's our saviour. I told him that if he knows better how I'm supposed to do my job then he should join Aurors himself. Old codger."

"How is your search?" he asked and tried his best to appear not worried about it.

"Shitty, as in not good at all. You have no idea how many wizarding families lives in Devon," she sighed as she reached to her pocket and pulled out three pictures from it.

She held them in her hand and he reached to take them. Their fingers brushed lightly against each other and Sirius couldn't help a shudder which ran down his spine.

He glanced at the first photograph and almost laughed. His grandfathers were sitting in front of TV watching the football match and appeared to be quarrelling about something. On the other one was his mother with little kid on her knees. She was reading a book which looked suspiciously like a copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. She was smiling down at the kid and the kid seemed to be enchanted by it. The next photo made his heart flutter in his chest. On the last one was sleeping Mirzam lying on the couch with the little boy sprawled on her stomach.

"Your mother made this one. She threatened that she won't let me out from the house if I don't take it," Mirzam said sheepishly.

"It's beautiful," he whispered without tearing his eyes from the photograph.

"It's just a photo," she whispered.

"Of people I care about the most in the world," he whispered as he raised his eyes and looked straight into hers. "It means a world to me Mirzam. You two mean the world to me," he added as he felt himself reaching to push the lousy strand behind her ear.

He felt rather than heard her taking a shaky breath. It was then when he realised that they got closer to each other and the blush which made its way on Mirzam's face was so very cute. Suddenly he felt like he found himself under the effects of Imperius Curse, the world around him stopped mattering except for the woman in front of him. He felt himself leaning in and pressing his dry lips against hers soft one. For a moment everything froze and then her right hand wounded itself into his long hair and he felt her pulling his head closer. The emotion which filled his heart made him feel lightheaded and so powerful that if he wanted he could bring down the walls of Azkaban around them. He felt complete.

* * *

"She. Won't. Stop. Moving," Walburga announced as she walked into the kitchen at Saturday's morning.

Her mother and sister-in-law and her aunt were sitting at the table. Homam was currently sitting on Lucretia's knees and was playing with his toys.

"When it had started?" asked Cassiopeia curiously as she eyed Homam.

"Yesterday, just after she came back from Azkaban. When I asked her about she muttered that he is fine and that she is going to visit him at Monday. That's what I managed to pester from her before she left the house," Walburga sighed in annoyance. "She came back at six o'clock and since then she is running around like a Kneazel in heat. You should have seen her face when I wished her happy birthday, like she just forgot that it's today."

"Maybe ..." started Lucretia but in that exact moment Mirzam entered the kitchen and approached Walburga.

"Can I take Homam for a walk to the park?" she asked nervously.

Walburga nodded, maybe fresh air and Homam's presence could help her because till now nothing worked.

"I'll come back in about a hour or two," Mirzam said quickly.

"Just don't end under the bus," Walburga said with a sigh.

Mirzam picked Homam up from Lucretia's knees and with quick 'Goodbye' she left the kitchen. Thirty seconds later the front door slammed shut.

"Told you so. Won't. Stop. Moving," she sighed heavily.

* * *

"I'm an idiot, Homam," Mirzam announced to Homam as she sat down on the bench while Homam remained in his pram.

"Why?" Homam asked curiously.

"Because I did something incredible stupid. The only one more stupid thing is wearing a bull's eye at the range," Mirzam sighed as she leaned against the back of the bench.

"What you did mommy?" Homam asked as he extended his hands, signalling that he wanted to be picked up.

She picked him up and sat him on her knees in a way which allowed him to see her face. For a longer moment she said nothing just watched his smile.

"I kissed your dad," she finally confessed. "And then I ran away like a horde of Hippogriffs was chasing after me. Merlin what he had to thought about me," she groaned. "The guards weren't better too, the look on their faces when I came back barely after five minutes worth visit, but I don't really care for them."

"Why you kissed daddy?" Homam asked her curiously with the sincerity only little kids possess.

That was good question. Why she let him kiss her? Why she didn't said something? Why she didn't tried to stop him? Why she kept visiting him while she was supposed to look for Pettigrew? Why she got herself into this mess? Why she went to this stupid convention in the first place? If she was here she could press Crouch to give Sirius a trial he deserved. Sirius wouldn't end in Azkaban if she was here. Why she wanted to help him so badly?

'Because you love him, you idiot. Because since the moment you found out what had happened to him you were of the rocker. Admit that the attention he gave you when you were at Hogwarts flattered you. Admit to yourself that you enjoyed these nearly ten weeks with him in Finland, that you enjoyed every moment you spent together,' said the little voice which sounded suspiciously like the voice of her deceased mother from the back of her mind.

"Because I love him," she whispered.

"Why you ran away?" Homam asked curiously.

"Because ..." she started and nearly laughed at the irony. "Because I'm an idiot."

"Take me to swings," Homam said suddenly as if he lost interest of his parents love life.

* * *

'Idiot. Imbecile. Cretin. Fool. Mindless piece of shit. What the hell you had done?! Couldn't you control yourself even for a moment. Congratulations, fucker, in a matter of a minute you destroyed nearly four years worth friendship. What the hell you have been thinking?' the little voice in the back of his mind kept berating him since the door shut behind Mirzam.

'I wasn't thinking at all,' he answered mentally. 'I wasn't thinking and if I ever see her again we would never manage to come back to what we had.'

'Fucker,' the voice replied.

'Well aware of that. Now go to hell,' he snorted mentally.

'You wish.'

'I said, go to hell.'

'Nope. I'm going to stay and torture you until you lost your mind.'

'I can't hear you!'

'Keep telling yourself that and eventually you may believe it.'

'Fuck off!'

'You wish.'

'I said, fuck off!'

'She kissed you back.'

'But she ran away.'

'Then she is as fucked up like you are. Quite a pair you are.'

'Bugger off!'

'Sirius and Mirzam sitting on a tree...'

'Leave me alone!'

'If you really want to I can leave you to ponder upon your fucked up love life...'

'That's what I want! Go! To! Hell!'

Dealing with dog's instinct as Padfoot was horrible. Especially when dog's instinct seemed to voice his doubts and fears better than his human coincidence did. During the years dog's instinct acquired a mind on its own and gained the knowledge about his other, human half. Normally the dog's side of his brain in his animagi form kept its mutt shut but sometimes when he felt unease Padfoot couldn't shut up. Bloody dog.

He crawled out from the darkest corner of his cell and transformed back into his human form. He was tired. He was hurt. He wanted nothing more than crawl into his bed and fall asleep and never wake up again.

"Fucker," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"I know you are here," Walburga said with a heavy sigh as she leaned against the doorframe of Mirzam's bedroom.

No sound came from the inside of the room but Walburga knew that Mirzam was here.

"Stop sulking and tell me what had happened," Walburga said firmly and she closed the door behind herself.

Still nothing.

"Okay, you may remain under the bed for the rest of your life if you want. Still I think that my father coming to your birthday's party is very amusing sight which you shouldn't miss. He even brought you a gift," she said in a bored voice.

Finally there was a sound of animal paws scrapping on the floor and the head of golden-furred dog peeked out from under the bed.

"You know that you can tell me what had happened and before you tell me that nothing had happened I have to tell you that I know that something had to happen because since you came back from Azkaban you were acting strange," Walburga said as she walked to Mirzam's bed and sat down on it.

The dog hung its head but nevertheless got out from under the bed and jumped on the top.

"Did Sirius told you something?" she asked calmly.

The dog shook its head.

"Did he did something to you?" she continued prodding.

The dog nodded slowly.

"Did he hurt you?"

A shake.

"Did he ..." she started and contemplated what her oldest son could do to make younger woman so unstable. There was the only one possibility besides the ones she mentioned before and she asked carefully, "Did he kissed you?"

The dog nodded and small whimper escaped its mutt.

"Did you wanted him to kiss you?" Walburga sighed.

Another whimper escaped dog's throat.

"Then what's the problem?" Walburga asked curiously.

Finally the dog transformed back into Mirzam. She looked terrible, she was pale and her eyes were red.

"I don't know why," she admitted timidly.

"Why he kissed you?" Walburga asked gently.

Mirzam nodded slowly.

Walburga had to suppress a chuckle at that before she said with a small smile, "If I really know something about my oldest son is that he never does something if he doesn't mean it. If he kissed you then he meant it."

"But why he kissed me?" Mirzam whimpered softly.

"Maybe because he feels something for you. Ask him next time you see him," Walburga advised. "What had happened after he kissed you?"

"I ran away," Mirzam admitted. "I ran away like a horde of Hippogriffs was chasing after me. Merlin what he must think about me," she groaned and fell on her back.

'Children,' Walburga thought and she shook her head in defeat. 'Let them deal with it on their own.'

* * *

Cassiopeia couldn't help but be amused by bits and pieces of conversation between her brother and cousin which happened to reach her. Two old codgers were quarrelling like a bunch of first years about something which was called football teams.

"They are at it since they came back from Mirzam's flat," Melania said with a heavy sigh as she plopped on the chair next to Cassiopeia. "Manchester United and Chelsea. All the time."

"He brought Mirzam a gift," Cassiopeia said curiously. "Do you have any idea what's inside of this box?" she pointed at Pollux's gift for Mirzam.

"A book," Melania replied. "Called 'History of Chelsea Football Club'. I have no idea why he bought it."

"I have no idea why he came here in the first place," Cassiopeia admitted. "He was the most hostile person in the family to Mirzam even after she brought him to your house. Wonder what changed."

"He didn't said anything," Melania replied. "But maybe you know something what he could find at her flat which would make him change his mind about her, even for a little bit."

Cassiopeia concentred and tried to recall Mirzam's file. What could Pollux find at her flat which would make him change his attitude to her. There was only one thing. He had to discover that she was orphaned at the age of twelve.

"Wally is coming down," called Lucretia from the other side of the kitchen. "With Mirzam."

"Thank Merlin," sighed Melania in relief. "I thought that she will remain in her room for the rest of the day.

* * *

The party was fantastic even if she found the presence of all most all members of Black family a bit overwhelming. They were noisy and nosy bunch but nevertheless entertaining. After most of them moved to the library for a glass of Firewhiskey Mirzam escaped to the drawing-room because she needed few minutes of silence.

She sat down on the floor in front of family tree. It was huge and intimidating and made her feel small. She recalled another family tree she saw years ago and she snorted.

"Impressing, isn't it?" asked the voice from above her head.

She raised her head and saw Pollux standing behind her.

"Intimidating," she admitted. "Makes me think about my grandmother's family tree. It wasn't as big as this one," she pointed at the wall. "But it was far more intimidating and disturbing."

"Sirius isn't here," said Pollux carefully as he sat down next to her on the floor. "Wally blasted him out from the tree after he ran away when he was sixteen."

"My sweet old grandmother blasted me out from our family tree when I was five," Mirzam snorted grimly. "She was obsessively religious and a witch for granddaughter was a personal insult for her."

"Oh," Pollux sighed. "When did she died?"

"She is still alive," Mirzam replied grimly.

"Then why you are using past tense to talk about her?" he asked curiously.

"Because the last time I saw her was at my parents' and sister's funeral. I was twelve," Mirzam replied quietly and lied her head on her knees.

"Oh. Who took you in after they died?" Pollux asked quietly.

"Orphanage. My grandparents were my only living relatives and they refused to take the disgrace like me," she answered.

"That's why you have no photos from the age of twelve till your graduation," he said with realisation.

She nodded and said quietly, "I learned to take care of my own. That the only person on whom I could fully depend was me. I learned to not expect anything from anyone. What pains me the most that beside the photo album I don't have any heirloom from my parents. She even sold their old house and took everything which was inside."

Pollux said nothing.

"Maybe it was better that I didn't had anything. Everything I got came with hard work, sweat and ache in the back. It taught to respect the work and money. I had to work to have money for my books and clothes. The only thing I got was a flat after one of my mother's friends, she was childless and shortly before she died she found out that I was living in a orphanage," she sighed. "It was obscure and very dirty but it was a place which I could call my own."

"I'm not an attorney but even I know that you have the right to your parents inheritance," he said suddenly.

"It doesn't matter. It's past and I have more important things to worry about now than my grandmother," she shrugged. "What had happened to Sirius's brother?" she changed the subject.

"Regulus?" Pollux sighed. "No one really knows. All we ever found out was that he got a cold-feet and tried to back off from Death Eaters. Few days later he vanished and the tree showed that he was dead. His body had never been found. Walburga never really came back to herself after his death," he explained.

"That's why she dotes on Homam and Sirius so much now," she whispered and glanced at older man.

Pollux nodded slowly and added, "In the family like ours the heir is important. Wally had two sons. She used to rub it into her brother's face because he had three daughters. And suddenly both boys were gone. One died and the other didn't wanted to have anything in common with the family and with Orion's sudden, premature death which happened about a month after Regulus's she was left on her own. This tree shows so many stories, nuisances that a lifetime won't be enough to hear them out."

"It's the past and nothing really good come from dwelling on the past. I know this much," she whispered.

"The past is what shaped this family," said Pollux quietly. "Past is constant. It doesn't changes. Doesn't hurts like present."

"Present becomes past. Life is not worth dwelling on something which can't change. Plus past can hurt just as much as present but we can change present."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw."

* * *

He paid no attention to his surroundings. In fact, since he crawled out from that bloody corner he didn't moved from his cot even for an inch. The food came five times and five times it was taken back to the Azkaban's kitchen untouched. His breakfast was resting on the top of the stairs.

He wasn't aware that someone entered his cell until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He tore his eyes from the ceiling and meet a pair of gentle violet ones. Mirzam. She came back.

"You have to eat Sirius," she said gently. "We can't have you dying from hunger before we get you out from here."

"Why you came?" he whispered and he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Because I love you and I will sooner die before I will let you rot in here for the rest of your life," she whispered and bend over him. She pressed her lips to his gently and whispered, "I will get you out."

* * *

**So how much I suck at writing?**

_Aww. I was going to make them suffer a longer while but after I wrote the scene between Homam and Mirzam I gave up. Sirius needs something to cling to for next ... one chapter for sure, probably two, in worst case three since we are getting closer to finding Pettigrew. Besides emotionally unstable Mirzam is what I need right now, seriously she needs to get through nervous breakdown before Sirius gets out - lets be frank, for last few months she was pushing herself to her limits and no one is that strong._

**Next chapter:** Mirzam gets help (now seriously, it's already written). Snape and Lupin got themselves into a total mess. Walburga meets Mirzam's grandmother. Andromeda, Ted and Dora are making an appearence while Mirzam finds herself as a victim of a potion gone wrong. All of this and more, not exactly in given here order.


	6. Ch5: Past Simple, Present Continous

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev: **Mirzam talks about her past. Walburga gets the shock of her life. Pettigrew gets closer to being found..

_**Read, enjoy and review (becuase I really want to know what you think about me ending this chapter just like that).**_

* * *

**Chapter five: Past Simple, Present Continous.**

February passed quickly and half of March was already gone. The winter was fighting the losing battle with spring. Homam grew out from Regulus's old baby clothes and Walburga decided that it was the highest time to buy him new ones. She even managed to talk Mirzam into going with her to the mall.

The morning of 20th March was very beautiful. Sun was shining, the wind was gentle and warm. Two women were enjoying themselves. Homam in his pram was giggling happily and everything was perfect.

After they bought Homam five sets of new clothes in kids store they decided to head to the park.

"Did you tried searching in Ottery St. Catchpole?" Walburga asked as she pushed Homam's pram gently.

"I thought about it but firstly I wanted to make sure if he isn't in Greenvillage," Mirzam admitted and she inhaled deeply.

"I thought about arranging the garden in next few weeks. Since boys grew up no one took care of it. Orion couldn't even keep a cactus alive and the last thing on my mind back then was the garden," Walburga said. "Your thoughts?"

"I saw Magnolia tree in the corner, it needs trimming badly," Mirzam said pensively. "Plus that pear in the other corner. Daffodils would look wonderful under the walls of the house. We can plant tulips and lilies in the centre of the garden. After trimming the pear we can even set a swing on it for Hommy so we won't have to take him all the way to the park because he wants to swing."

"We can also add a patio so when the weather gets more stable and warmer we can eat our meals in the garden," Walburga added.

"And plant irises around it. Sirius would love irises, especially the violet ones," Mirzam added quickly.

"He would love everything violet," Walburga chuckled. "I can't help but think that it has something to do with the colour of your eyes."

"Completely biased," Mirzam snickered.

"Mommy up," Homam called suddenly.

Mirzam smiled as she stopped walking, picked up the kid from the pram and sat him on her shoulders. Walburga smiled at them, they looked so perfect together. After Homam was secure on Mirzam's shoulders they resumed walking.

"What about a pond?" asked Walburga curiously.

"With kid resistant charm around it," Mirzam added.

"About teen feet away from the magnolia," Walburga added.

Suddenly someone called Mirzam's name and both women turned around to see who it was.

It was a very old lady. If the lines on her face was any indication Walburga would give her at least eighty years. Her white hair was pulled into impossibly tight topknot. Her face was heart-shaped just like Mirzam's was and her cheekbones were very pronounced. Her lips were drawn into a tight line. But what really surprised Walburga were woman's eyes, almond-shaped and violet, but unlike Mirzam's eyes they didn't hold warmth, they were piercingly cold. The woman was dressed in black tail-coat. In her left hand she was holding a leash on which other end was a very small rat-like dog.

Walburga glanced at Mirzam, any indication of good mood on her face was gone. She wasn't smiling and her grip on Homam's feet tightened so much that her knuckles turned white.

"Mirzam Verascez," said the woman coldly and small dog started barking.

"No, that would be me, madam Roberts," Mirzam replied icily.

"Rude, some things never change," the woman huffed angrily.

"Bitch, some things never change," Mirzam's tone switched from cold to livid.

"This brat is yours?" asked the woman as if she didn't heard Mirzam's comment.

"His name is Homam," Mirzam growled. "Still fond of rats posing as dogs I see."

"What kind of a name is Homam?" the woman asked lividly.

"What kind of a name is Benedicta?" Mirzam replied in equally livid voice. "Why do you care?"

"Is he normal?" the woman asked curiously, livid still evident in her voice.

"Perfectly normal," Mirzam replied icily.

"So he isn't a freak of nature like you?" the woman continued prodding.

"You mean that he isn't like his great-grandmother?" Mirzam asked. "He is just like his dad."

"So you married a normal man," the woman stated.

"No, I didn't married his father," Mirzam replied with a livid smile. "We are having a child out of the wedlock. We need to wait for his sentence to end before we get married."

The woman turned pale and whispered, "God will condemn you for that."

"I preserved my sentence in purgatory," Mirzam replied icily. "Besides I don't believe in God if he allows the existence of bitches extraordinary."

The woman turned even paler.

"Pardon my manners, Walburga Black, my future mother-in-law. Mum," Mirzam turned to Walburga and added, "this is my grandmother Benedicta Roberts, bitch extraordinary to whom I owe growing up in orphanage and her dog."

"If you think that I will come to your wedding my lady ..." started the woman angrily but Mirzam quickly cut her off.

"You won't come because hell will sooner freeze over before I will send you an invitation," Mirzam growled.

"I'm your grandmother young lady and I deserve some respect!" the woman exclaimed.

"I have no grandmother, just a cold-hearted bitch which happened to be mother of mine mother," Mirzam replied lividly before she turned around and started walking away.

"I'm not done with you yet, you little freak!" the woman screamed.

"Fuck off bitch!" Mirzam called out without turning back. "Mum, are you coming?"

Walburga glanced for the last time at the old woman before she turned around and quickly caught with Mirzam.

"You had unfortunate opportunity of meeting my grandmother," she said after a minute of silence. "I could swallow her little rat in a matter of two bites," she said grimly. "One rat down it would be."

"Was she always like that?" Walburga asked quietly.

Mirzam nodded slowly before she sighed, "It doesn't matters now."

"She has your eyes," Walburga said more to herself than to Mirzam.

"No, I have her eyes. Why? I have no idea. My mother had green eyes, so did my sister. My father's eyes were blue, just like the sky today. It's the irony that the feature I like from myself the most I got after her," Mirzam replied grimly.

For the rest of the walk they remained in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Mirzam glanced at the cottage curiously. Last time she visited him, Sirius suggested including Lupin into looking for Pettigrew, mentioned something about werewolf's more sensitive nose actually. She couldn't help but agree with him, Lupin knew the scent of the rat, she didn't. After she came back to Grimmauld she suggested Mrs Black that they should include Lupin into the secret. Mrs Black agreed and told her to bring him to dinner today.

The cottage seemed empty so she leaned against the old maple in the way which allowed her to see Lupin returning to the house. She spent half of hour at recalling the villages in Devon she already checked out, many were clear but much more were left unchecked.

She was so occupied by her thoughts that when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder she nearly jumped. She whirled around and saw Lupin smiling at her.

"Waiting for me?" Lupin asked gently.

"Yes," she replied. "Do you have any plans for today's dinner?" she asked straightforwardly.

"Not really," Lupin answered.

"Good because I would have drag you with myself anyway. My mother-in-law and I want to have a chat with you, at our place," she said.

"I wasn't aware that you got married Verascez," Lupin replied.

"I didn't, yet anyway," she said with a shrug.

"So who is the lucky man?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Old friend of mine," she answered, technically she didn't lied, just omitted part of the truth. "We have a kid together and the family presses us into marriage," this one was a lie, the Blacks didn't pressed them into anything because while they were aware and mostly accepting of their relationship the wedding hadn't been mentioned even once.

"So why your future mother-in-law wants to see me in the first place?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Suit measuring," she replied shortly. "My fiancé wants you to be his best man. He would have asked you by himself but currently he is ... otherwise occupied," that was the truth, Sirius told her that he wanted Lupin to be their best man and he was otherwise occupied.

"So I meet him already," Lupin said pensively. "Let me guess, is it Arthur Diggory?"

"No," she replied. "Tad younger."

"Someone our age then," Lupin said. "Samuel Brocklehurst?"

"No."

"Duncan McMillan?"

"No."

"George Turpin?"

"No."

"So not a Ravenclaw and probably not a Slytherin," Lupin said. "Fred Hopkins?"

"No."

"William Jones?"

"No."

"Robert Smith?"

"No."

"Gavin Kelly?"

"Definitely gay," she chuckled.

Suddenly Lupin paled and looked at her in shock as he whispered, "Sirius Black?"

She said nothing.

Lupin let out a shaky breath and she saw him reaching for the wand. Her instinct kicked in and she cast Body Bind Curse before he even managed to touch his wand. He fell to the ground like a log. She bend over him in concern, checking if he hurt himself when he fell. He glared at her.

"You will thank me for that later, trust me," she assured him, grabbed the old on his arm and side-along-apparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

With Homam under Kreacher's watchful eye Walburga busied herself with preparing small dinner for five. No one from the family was supposed to visit today so it would be just the five of them, her, Homam, Mirzam, Lupin and Snape. Snape fire-called five minutes after Mirzam left and Walburga hoped that he won't be having problems with Lupin being here.

Mirzam warned her that Lupin was a werewolf and that if they wanted to include him into the search for Pettigrew they had to include him into Homam's real identity as well. Either both or nothing at all. That's why until they were absolutely sure that Lupin will agree to help them they had to remove Homam from the kitchen so Lupin couldn't smell him too early, because if he did they were all doomed.

Part of her found the information that one of her son's friends is a werewolf and in fact had been one when he was going to Hogwarts a bit worrying but on the other hand she knew that if Dumbledore let him attend Hogwarts then security precautions had been good. Mirzam also spent two hours at talking her into it over and over that only a transformed werewolf on full moon or the one of the type of Fernir Greyback and his mates were dangerous. She also added that she meet Lupin and outside the full moon Lupin was as dangerous as lady powder's puff.

She trusted Mirzam's judgement as far as her son and grandson were concerned and as an Auror Mirzam certainly could deal with Lupin if his reaction wasn't akin to the one they wanted.

Content with the state of baked potatoes she put them under warming charm and moved to the table to set the plates. Mirzam should be here any moment now.

Suddenly there was a crack of apparation in the kitchen and in front of her on the other side of the table appeared Mirzam and Lupin, the man seemed to be under Body Bind.

"Mum a frying pan within reach if you will," Mirzam ordered without looking at her. Then she said to Lupin, "You have a choice Lupin, you can stay here willingly with ability to move or you can be bound to the chair or leave. If you leave I assure you that you are going to be oblivated. The choice is yours to make. In a moment I will lift Body Bind, but if you do something suspicious and you will find yourself bound to the chair and silenced."

Lupin appeared to understand and Mirzam lifted the Body Bind.

"So why you need me here?" he asked calmly.

"I need your help in finding Peter Pettigrew," said Mirzam firmly.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead. Thanks to you dearest," Lupin snarled.

"Remember what I said about binding you to the chair?" Mirzam asked sarcastically as she pointed at the chair. "Do I really have to do it?"

"Peter Pettigrew is dead," Lupin repeated firmly but he sat in the chair obediently nevertheless.

"Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus who takes the form of a rat. Didn't it occurred you that all which had been found from Pettigrew was a finger?" Mirzam asked icily. "I know what Sirius, Potter and Pettigrew did for you. I know their forms."

"How did you found out?" Lupin asked in shock.

"The same way I found that Peter Pettigrew is not dead. I visited Azkaban. Day after I talked with you. Originally I planned to find out what Sirius knew about Harry Potter's kidnapping, turned out that he didn't knew anything but I found out something nevertheless. He was never the Potters Secret Keeper, he was too obvious choice. Shortly before the charm was performed he switched with Peter Pettigrew. This way Voldemort could go after him and the Potters could be kept safe even if he was captured. But Sirius didn't calculated into the plan that it was Pettigrew who could be the traitor, after all who could suspect Pettigrew, much more probable traitor could be a werewolf," Mirzam said firmly. "But he was not."

"I could never..." Lupin started but Mirzam cut him off.

"You could never do that, Sirius knows it, now," Mirzam said.

"He went after Peter and tried to kill him and Peter ran away," Lupin whispered.

"It was Pettigrew who blew up the street that day. He caught Sirius out of guard and we all know how it ended," Mirzam said grimly.

"You want me to find Pettigrew?" asked Lupin quietly.

"No," Mirzam said. "I want you to help me in finding him. You know his scent, I don't. You knew him long enough to know in which places he would feel the most safe, I don't."

"What about Harry Potter?" asked Lupin grimly. "I thought that you were assigned to be looking for him, weren't you?"

"Harry is fine," Mirzam replied. "That's another matter I need to talk about to you Lupin. But first I want you to swear Unbreakable Vow that you will never, and I repeat never, mention our conversation about Harry to anyone whom I don't approve, in any shape or form. Too many people will suffer if you do."

"You found him?" Lupin jumped from his chair. "Where is he?"

"Mum?" Mirzam asked without turning to face her. "Don't bother in trying to ran away with him. You won't even reach the door," she added to Lupin.

"He is here?" Lupin asked.

Walburga disapparated from the kitchen and apparated into Homam's room. She gave Kreacher a small nod and picked up the child. She decided to come back to the kitchen on foot to give Lupin more time to calm down.

When she reached the hall she heard a gentle knock on the door. Snape was here. She sighed in relief and approached the door. After making sure that it was only Snape she let him in.

"Good evening Mrs Black," he said politely.

"Good evening Severus, I'm glad that you decided to help Mirzam," she gave him a small smile.

"She played dirty," Snape replied with a sigh. "Just like you. Hey kid."

"Hey," Homam said.

"Not causing troubles, are you?" Snape asked.

"Not at all," Walburga replied for Homam.

"That's good," Snape sighed. "Anything out of ordinary since Verascez send you into hiding?"

"Nothing, if you not count meeting Mirzam's grandmother," Walburga replied. "Merlin that woman is a … real pain in the backside. She ran into us when we went out to the park."

"Benedicta Roberts?" Snape asked curiously.

"How do you know that?" Walburga asked in surprise.

"She was my father's boss for some time. Visited him at our place once, kept complaining about freak of granddaughter named Mirzam whose abomination killed her parents and little sister. Mirzam is very uncommon name even in wizarding world," Snape replied. "Besides I asked Verascez once, out of curiosity if she was related to her, I couldn't get better yes than the look of pure disgust and if it didn't gave her away it would be her eyes."

"I know," Walburga sighed.

"So is mummy dearest here yet or is she looking for the rat?" Snape changed the subject.

"She is in the kitchen. I was on my way there when you knocked," Walburga explained and she waved at Snape to go in front of her.

* * *

"You left him with Sirius's mother?" Lupin asked in shock. "Were you thinking at all?"

Mirzam sighed heavily before she muttered, "I did. Listen Remus I talked with Dumbledore about that so called protection. It just won't work. The kid needs to consider his Aunt's place as home and with the way they treated him it would be a miracle if he lived long enough to enter Hogwarts. Mrs Black at least cared enough to see the obvious. The kid needs a family, a real family and once Sirius is out of Azkaban he will have full family who will treat him like every child is supposed to be treated. He will have around himself adults who will sooner die than let anything bad happen to him. Don't spoil it."

"You are asking for a lot Verascez," Lupin muttered. "Dumbledore…"

"Is just a human and makes mistakes. But unlike mistakes of most of us Dumbledore's mistakes can be much more dangerous and their results may be drastic. What would you do if you knew that Harry was beaten at least twice in a day and didn't got much food? Could you call it protecting the child? Could you call taking care of the child by putting him in a dark cupboard under the stairs?" Mirzam asked fiercely. "Listen I know how far abuse can go and I wouldn't wish to anyone something I …" she flinched not really wanting to talk about it but Lupin needed to see the point, "something I got through."

"What?" Lupin asked in shock.

She sat down in a chair Lupin occupied previously and sighed heavily before she whispered, "My magic started manifesting when I turned four. No one in my family could really explain why things started flying around me or why meals I didn't liked ended on the floor. My g… good-for-nothing grandmother stated that I was spawn of the satan and then … then … about a year after that my little sister was born … she was weak newborn, very weak, when she was three months old the doctors discovered that she had leukaemia. My parents … she was their main concern, they send me to live with my grandmother and grandfather," she hung her voice feeling that if she continued now she would burst in tears.

She felt Lupin's left hand squeezing her left shoulder and she willed herself to calm down long enough to continue, "I lived with them till I was ten. I saw my parents three times during the year. My grandparents were … horrible people. For my parents they set me a room at the first floor but I was only in that room when my parents visited … normally I was living in the storage room under the stairs, it was bigger than the cupboard but with the stuff they kept there and barely enough space to sleep. I … I was given only two meals for day, both were far too small to be enough. But it wasn't the worst …"

"What was the worst?" Lupin whispered, the grip of his hand on her shoulder tightened.

"My parents rarely saw me and they always called about two weeks before they were supposed to show up. This allowed my grandmother to beat me regularly, at least once in a day. She told me that she will kill me if I ever as much as breath about what was going inside their house to anyone. I knew better than disobey her … when it started I tried to call my mother but she caught me … she told my mother that I was little liar and that she should worry about Gemma … She was furious … if you saw her … I thought that she was going to kill me right then … few days later she pushed me down the basement stairs and … if I wasn't a witch I would never make that fall," she paused feeling tears running down her face. "I broke left leg in four places, had broken three ribs, punctured lung and severe brain concussion. But it was only the first time…"

"What had happened another time?" Mrs Black asked quietly and it was then when Mirzam realised that she was in the kitchen.

"The second time she tried to run me with her car, I was seven," she whispered. "Once again I got concussion and broken leg, in five places. The third time happened shortly before my sister made full recovery, when I was nine and half … I … it was the worst of all … she pushed me out of the window, from first floor. I broke a backbone and for two weeks I was in coma … If I wasn't a witch I would never survive that fall…"

"What had happened later?" asked Snape and it surprised her because she wasn't aware that the man was coming. "Did she get away with it?"

"She managed to get away with it," she whispered. "But I didn't cared, my sister got better and my parents decided to take me back home. For two years I was the happiest kid in the world. Until my parents died when I was twelve. The judge told me that I could make a choice, go to live with my grandparents or to go to orphanage. I chose orphanage and I would have chosen it times and times again if I had to. That's why I would rather die before I will allow the Dursleys to take Harry back. No one deserves to live with the family who doesn't cares about you," she hid her head in her hands.

It was more than she could take. On the top of all this mess now she had to relieve the memories of her childhood. Not even Azkaban made them come to the surface, she was trained enough Occlumens to keep them in cheek in Azkaban. This memories tainted her, made her weak.

Sirius knew of course. She wasn't able to keep the truth away from him since they spent ten weeks in the middle of nowhere sleeping in one bedroom cottage, in one bed. She woke him up in the middle of the first night with her nightmare and scared him shitless because she forgot to cast stupid silencing charm around her side of the bed. He spent the rest of the night with her and talked her into uneasy but dreamless sleep. He chased the demons of the past away, he taught her how to keep them in cheek, he suggested learning Occlumency so she didn't had to relieve her memories when she was sent with prisoners to Azkaban.

Tonight she was going to have nightmares again, it was obvious and unlike the last time Sirius wasn't here to sooth them.

"You can tell them everything Mrs Black. I'm going to come around tomorrow at nine and we are going to look in Falron, Lupin. Now excuse me but I really need to lie down," she whispered as stood up from the table and marched out from the kitchen.

She made her way into her bedroom and went immediately to the trunk. The bottle was hidden under her Ravenclaw scarf. Even after the nightmares had stopped she kept once just in case of emergency. She took it from the trunk and checked the label. Dreamless Sleep Potion. The dose was big enough to knock her out for next twelve hours.

"No," she whispered to herself. "Not this time."

She returned the bottle to the trunk and sat down on it. Dreamless Sleep Potion could stop the nightmares but if she started taking it again…

She sighed heavily as she stood up and approached her bed. She would not allow her past to control her life. She crawled under the covers with her clothes still on.

* * *

Walburga's eyes followed Mirzam until the doors shut behind her. Poor dear had been through so much in her young life and last few months added only more worries and troubles. Walburga wasn't stupid and she knew that Mirzam spent at least sixteen hours a day at searching for Pettigrew and the lack of success only frustrated her. Today's meeting with her grandmother and talking about past certainly didn't helped her. Mirzam was on the edge of mental breakdown and one step in the wrong direction would crush her.

"She is on the edge of mental break down," Walburga muttered to the men. "Listen you two if you at least have a bit of human decency you will carry on the searches for the next week without her. She wanted you Severus to check if the rat isn't hiding at Hogwarts or in Hogsmead. Keep an eye on any rat which doesn't have a toe. You Lupin, will go to Falron tomorrow, there are four wizarding families living there but for security measure try to check muggle households in the neighbourhood. If you can't come back here personally and give a report of what you found out send an owl."

Snape nodded then said grimly, "I will bring you few bottles of Dreamless Sleep Potion tomorrow madam. She looks like she will need it. A change of surroundings should help too, I suggest a house in the country. Preferably nothing in Devon."

"I suggest something at the sea. Cornwall perhaps. Few farmers at Treen rent cottages so maybe you can use one. I will check it and will meet you either here or at my house in Treen if I don't find you here tomorrow, Verascez will know how to find me," Lupin said quickly.

"Good," Walburga nodded. "For now goodnight boys, I'm sorry that we didn't had dinner but right now she is more important. You will find the way to the door on your own."

Walburga returned Homam to his room and put him to his crib. The boy seemed to sense that he needed to fall asleep tonight without a story and after giving Walburga a wide smile he cuddled to his mascot, closed his eyes and within a minute was asleep.

Walburga smiled at him briefly and she left the room. She made her way to Mirzam's room and knocked on the door. The girl didn't answered so Walburga turned the knob silently and peeked inside.

The lump on the bed indicated that Mirzam was asleep so Walburga backed off and closed the door quietly.

* * *

Mirzam wasn't asleep when Mrs Black opened the door to her room. She really didn't felt like sleeping tonight but she wasn't going to make Mrs Black worried about her now.

She waited until the house fell completely silent before she stood up from the bed and left her room. She entered the corridor and looked to the right and then to the left.

Something was pulling her in the direction of the corridor and the stairs and against her better judgement she followed that pull. The closer she got to the ground floor the stronger the pull became. When she realised that she had her hand on the doorknob of the front door she frowned.

The pull was unnatural, almost like she was under Imperius, except she wasn't because she could think on her own. The pull wanted her to leave through the front door but her instinct told her to not do it.

She glared at the door before she went in the opposite direction of the front door to the door to the garden. She opened them and slipped out from the house.

The night was beautiful. The sky was clear and wind was gentle. Oh, to fly tonight.

"Idiot," she whispered to herself before she transformed into the raven.

When she took off the ground the pull returned and made her fly in general direction of the west. The wind carried her gently as she was waving her wings with all the strength she had. The pull was getting stronger with each passing minute and when she recognised the lights of Bristol ahead she was so weak that she had to land, even if it was for a moment.

She picked up big oak in the middle of the forest and sat down to catch her breath. After a moment of consideration she flew down to the ground and transformed back into her human form.

Suddenly she felt the weight on her neck. It wasn't anything too heavy or too big but as a woman who never wore necklaces she knew that there was something on her neck. How it found its way there she had no idea.

She reached her left hand to touch her neck and trailed downwards. On the collarbone she felt something akin to thin chain. She trailed her hand down to its end and felt small pedant. She glanced down and caught glimpses of silver.

"I didn't had you before," she muttered grimly.

Common sense told her to turn around and apparate home. Too many people depended on her now and she couldn't get killed now. But the Auror in her wanted to know why someone tried to lure her out from the safety of 12 Grimmauld Place into place she didn't knew.

Whomever tried to lure expected her to appear in her human form. So if she went as animal and checked what awaited on the other end she could be safe, or safer than she was in human form.

She transformed into the dog and let the pull guide her. For fifteen minutes she was running in the direction of Bristol before she felt that the pull started to be stronger when she made a step in the direction of south. She was running another fifteen minutes before she saw a small house in the distance.

It looked like typical muggle house with brick walls and white windows. She switched paces from running to tiptoeing as the house got even closer.

With hammering heart she approached the front door. She was about to change back and look for a way to enter the house unnoticed because the pull of the necklace got unbearable when she spotted the cat-flap. As a dog she was too big to get through but the cat wouldn't have that problem.

She changed back into human form and quickly transformed into a cat.

She raised the cat-flap with her head and peeked inside. The hall looked normal and she made two tentative steps into the confines of the house. All rooms, except the one at the opposite end of the corridor to the front door seemed were dark and deserted. That one at the end of the corridor seemed to be occupied by someone because the fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace, then she heard a clink of glass.

'Definitely occupied,' she thought quickly.

She padded gently her way to the doorframe of that room.

It was small rectangular living-room with a three bookshelves, fireplace, couch and two armchairs. One of the armchairs was occupied by a dark-haired man with a book in his lap, his legs were outstretched and at man's feet was sleeping orange cat which looked like a mix of a Kneazel and normal cat.

The eyes of the animal had opened and as it saw her it hissed loudly. She flinched and made a step back, she was discovered and it would be good time to turn around and ran away.

"Stop hiding in the hall Mirzam Verascez. You scared Crookshanks," called the man.

She shifted into her human form so quickly that she wasn't aware of it until she heard herself asking the man, "How do you know my name?"

"You are the only one who would come here to find me," said the man as he stood up and turned to face her.

If she didn't knew better she could have swear on anything that in front of her was standing Sirius. Except that Sirius was in Azkaban and the man in front of her was higher than her when Sirius was the same high as she was. He was wearing muggle jeans and green sweater. His shoulder length, jet-black hair had the same wavy look as Sirius's hair had. His cheekbones were pronounced just like Sirius's. But the eyes of the man weren't grey. They were dark-brown.

"I was expecting you to visit me ages ago," said the man with a wide grin. "Don't tell me that you don't remember the man who saved your dignity from a perverted Gryffindor."

She remembered and she blushed at that memory. She was in her sixth year and was wandering around the Ancient Runes classroom and waiting for fourth year lesson to end when Peter Pettigrew cornered her and started taunting her. The taunts about why she didn't gave Sirius the time of the day she could stand but what had happened later made her blush scarlet every time someone had mentioned it. As she turned away from Pettigrew with intention of ignoring the git and leaving the corridor to come back later she realised that something was wrong. Her clothes and robes, all except underwear had vanished. On instinct she tried to cover herself from the perverted Gryffindor instead of hexing the git into next week. Pettigrew of course was laughing his ass off. Suddenly two things had happened at the same time: someone covered her with Hogwarts robe and Pettigrew had been hexed so hard that he flew through the half of the corridor and hit the wall. She glanced around looking for her saviour and found tall and lanky boy with Slytherin crest on his sweater. For a moment she thought that now she was doubly doomed because somehow Sirius Black had stolen the clothes of some Slytherin student but in the moment the boy's eyes connected with hers she knew that it wasn't him.

"Regulus Black," she whispered. "You are supposed to be dead."

"I'm as good as dead," he shrugged but still kept grinning at her. "I remember that blush. You turned in exactly same shade when Sirius came into Flitwick's office with your clothes which he managed to find in Pettigrew's trunk."

"Perverts the lot of you," she snorted but quickly changed her tone to more serious one. "Now back to the subject. You are supposed to be dead."

"You already said that," he replied. "Perhaps you would like to take that necklace off."

"Why it brought me to you?" she asked gravely but she took of the necklace off nevertheless and lied it on the small table next to her.

"Because I charmed it this way," he shrugged and he made two steps in her direction just to find himself with her wand pointed at his chest. "I couldn't gave it to Sirius because he would completely ignore it. But you could wear it, and you could make him go with you. I wonder why he didn't?"

"Otherwise occupied," she replied shortly. "Why?"

"It would be a lot simpler to explain if you let me lift memory charm," he said simply.

"I won't have anyone messing with my head, thank you very much. One person in a week is enough," she snorted.

"Fine then. I can wait," he shrugged. "Remember the massacre in St. Ives?" he asked then he waved his left hand. "Of course you remember. You and Sirius remember that after you fell he called for the backup and he carried you out from that damned warehouse. That's not what really happened," he said seriously.

"So what really happened?" she asked grimly.

"He had been hexed himself. Hard enough to lose consciousness for three minutes. At the same time Death Eaters from the roof called for the backup. You were both injured and weren't the issue at all. They decided to leave you there for a while and finish you later. They left, all but one, me," he said firmly. "That's when I gave you the necklace, then with Sirius's wand I called for backup and modified the memories of you both."

"Why?" she asked quickly.

"I was stupid little boy who got into his mind that he could serve the Dark Lord. All was well," he snorted. "Until I actually joined. I lasted a year, mostly because for better part of that year I was at Hogwarts. I was too weak to be a Death Eater, I've learned it very quickly. The only thing I could be good was supporting pure-blood philosophy and push for 'good' changes in our world. The raids taught me quickly that I got into very deep shit with no way out."

"I think that was fairly obvious for the beginning," she snorted.

He chuckled at that and said, "You are right, but you can't just come and hand him a resignation. Serving the Dark Lord is lifetime of service or death. I saw what had happened to these who were foolish enough to oppose him openly," he cringed. "These stuff still gives me nightmares. That's why I knew better than tell the Dark Wanker to hang himself in the closet."

"Charming," she snorted. "Are you finished?"

"I didn't really started yet," he replied shortly. "The turning point was kidnapping of the White family. The parents had been killed quickly, they tried to fight. The father actually inured two Death Eaters with a gun. But their daughter…" he shuddered. "She had been taken by Bellatrix to the meeting, as entertainment, for the Dark Lord. She was six years old," he whispered. "She didn't even tried to fight. I didn't took the part in her kidnapping but I was at the meeting she was taken too. She had long, gold hair and eyes so blue, like the sky in the summer…" he hung his voice.

"Her body was never found," she whispered.

He nodded then added, "Twenty Cruciatus. By Dark Lord only. The room full of people and she found me," he paused. "Have you ever seen the eyes of the person who wants to die because the torture is too much? That was her eyes. They found me in the room full of people and remained on me till she drew last breath. After he had enough, the Wanker told us that we could have some fun with her. He allowed Fernir to be first," he paused again. "She was his to take, to torture, in any shape or form. She was six, and he, raped her… three times before the Wanker told Fernir to step back and let the others have fun."

"What had happened later?" she asked quietly.

Regulus stared at the wall next to her as he said, "I supplied as first after Fernir. I walked to her with my wand pointed at her. My eyes and hers were still connected and I… I killed her. Killing Curse. Quick and painless death which stopped the torture. I paid for it dearly but I never regretted doing what I did because I knew what awaited for her if I didn't killed her. She was only six, she deserved to live, to grow old, without the memory of the torture, to have a happy life. But life and happiness wasn't something which awaited her in Wanker's Headquarter, only torture and death. The worst kind of death," he paused and took a shaky breath. "I wanted to spare her that pain and agony it would bring. Killing Curse… allowed her to die quickly and painlessly. And if I had to do it once again, I would… No one deserves to die in the way the Wanker prepared for him or her. That was the turning point for me… I realised that it wasn't about pure-blood philosophy, it was all about the cruelty."

"You know that I can charge you for her murder," she said calmly even if she was shaking inside.

"I know, trust me, I know," he sighed. "And I will go to Azkaban with lighter heart but I ask you to wait until I finish the rest of my story," he said quietly. "Around that time I possessed an information that there was something the Wanker want to hid from the world, something important, essential to him. Me finding out about it happened shortly before my deranged cousin, Bellatrix suggested to the Wanker that I needed loyalty test. I had been given a week to kill the person of their choosing. The person I would never in a million years harm, no matter what. I didn't refuse straightforwardly, I wasn't that stupid."

"Whom you were told to kill?" she asked quietly.

He caught her eyes and held her stare as he said, "The person in whose veins runs the same blood as in mine. My brother."

She gasped at that but he continued as if he didn't heard her, "My time was running out. I knew that I would not kill my brother and I knew what I awaited me if I didn't. Death was the only thing which awaited me but I didn't wanted to give the Wanker that satisfaction. I knew that I was about to die, one way or the other and I decided to be a master of my own death. It was me who sent the note to the Ministry to include both of you into Garbageworthy search in Finland day before he was supposed to be killed as I returned home to prepare myself for what was going to come."

"You vanished, they never found your body and you very much alive. You didn't died," she said quietly.

"I'm as good as dead Mirzam," he said quietly. "If the Wanker ever found what I did… It was a miracle, a freaking coincidence that I lived," he snorted. "I went after that thing of his. I took Kreacher with me, from him I knew what Wanker wanted to hid because a year before when he asked for a trusted house-elf I supplied Kreacher."

She said nothing and let him continue.

"Kreacher took me to the dark cave at the coast. We went inside," he paused. "I had a locket with me, similar to the one of Wanker's. It contained what I really thought about the git. We passed the lake full of Inferis and got on that island in the middle of it…" he paused again. "There was a basin. I told Kreacher to feed me with the potion inside it and when the basin was empty to switch the lockets, take the one of Wanker' s to home and destroy it. The potion was most horrible thing you can think about… It burned my insides and made see my worst memories. I wanted water, something to drink… I crawled to the end of the island and took a handful of water from the lake … The hand of Inferi caught me and dragged me beneath the surface. The water filled my lungs, my insides still burned… The surface was so distant that when I felt that I was really about to die another thought passed through my mind. I had nothing to lose and latched on it. If it failed, I would die, but if I could do it I could live. I concentrated on disapparating from that damned place. Next thing I knew was that I was lying in a muggle hospital in Bristol," he snorted.

"Why you didn't contacted your mother?" she asked quietly. "She was going spare."

"I would contact her, trust me I really would. Actually I planned to contact her, until I found out that since I disapparated from that cave a year had passed. A year which I spent I coma. Besides I discovered something else, I didn't wanted her to see me like this," he replied quickly.

"What? Alive? You are her son she would be happy that you are alive," she pointed out.

"You don't get it," he shook his head. "That apparation nearly killed me. Destroyed my magic. Turned a defenceless squib."

"Liar, you offered to lift the memory charm," she pointed out with a huff.

"I did," he nodded. "I didn't said that I stayed as a squib. The magic started slowly returning with passing time. But even now, nearly eighteen months later I no more powerful than a second year and it will take years for me to come back to my former abilities. That's why I chose to stay here."

"So what I'm supposed to do with you now?" she sighed heavily.

"I suggest having a breakfast with me and giving me juicy details about my older brother," he said simply.

That's when she realised that a lot of time had passed since she left Grimmauld Place.

"What time it is?" she asked quickly.

"Six o'clock," he answered. "You have a clock on your left."

She turned to take a look at the clock and realised that he was right. It was six o'clock.

"Your mother will murder me if she finds me," she muttered.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because I was supposed to stay in bed not run around the country like a Kneazel in heat," she replied as she turned back to face him.

"What my mother had to do with it?" he asked, curiosity evident on his face.

"I got a nervous breakdown yesterday, in front of her," she replied. "I have a feeling that she is already awake and it's a matter of fifteen minutes before she sends a rescuing squad after me."

"Why she would do such a thing?" he asked again.

"Because with your brother in Azkaban she can't have her mentally unstable almost-daughter-in-law disappearing from the house without information where she is heading," she replied quickly.

"Sirius is in Azkaban? Daughter-in-law? Did the earth started turning in opposite direction?" he asked quickly.

"It's a long story and I would prefer to not explain it here. You can come back with me and see for yourself," she answered.

"Fine, let me take my cat," he said quickly. "Crookshanks!"

The animal which left the room after she changed into her human form ran into the room, jumped on his shoulder and started purring loudly.

"From where did you get that cat?" she asked curiously.

"Came around about a month after I moved in here," he explained and scratched the cat behind its ear. "Scared me to the death because one day I woke with him lying on my stomach. Didn't wanted to go away so I kept him. Very intelligent half-Kneazel."

"Are you apparating on your own?" she asked.

"I was hoping for you to side-along me," he grimaced. "Since that hell of apparation I prefer muggle means of transport."

"Fine then," she sighed and gestured at him to come to her.

He walked to her, taking the cat from his shoulders to his arms on his way. She hooked her arm around his elbow and disapparated from the house.

When they found themselves in the kitchen she examined the room and saw that no one used it yet. If she played it smartly Mrs Black would have no idea that she left the house. That was until she heard the steps on the stairs.

* * *

Walburga didn't slept well that night. At the beginning she caught few hours of disturbed sleep but after she woke up at three o'clock in the morning she spent about a hour at tossing and turning in her bed. She gave up sleeping at four o'clock in the morning and stood up to check on Homam and Mirzam.

Homam was sleeping peacefully in his crib so she quickly backed away from his room and went to Mirzam's. She found her bed empty and unmade which indicated that Mirzam just stood up. Walburga came back to her bedroom to fetch the dressing-gown and started looking for younger woman. After nearly two hours worth search Walburga knew one thing, Mirzam wasn't inside the house and neither she was in the garden.

That was a scary thought. Mirzam wasn't exactly emotionally stable after yesterday and her leaving the house today wasn't something which Walburga liked to think about. She was about to apparate to Mirzam's flat when she heard Homam waking up. With a heavy sigh she decided that she will check on her after Homam's breakfast and went to his room.

"Morning grandma," Homam greeted her. "Where is mommy?"

"Mommy woke up early and decided to go out," she replied, she wasn't going to inform the kid that his mother vanished from the house without a trace.

Homam extended his arms for her to pick him and she took the kid out of the crib. She sat him on her left hip and smiled at him.

She walked down to the stairs to the hall where she stopped and once again checked if Mirzam didn't came back. Nothing indicated that she did. She sighed heavily and went down to the kitchen. As she stepped from the last stair she saw two people in the kitchen. One of them looked like Mirzam and the other looked just like Sirius.

'It's impossible,' she thought frantically. 'Even if she found Pettigrew while she was out there is no way to let him out before hours of hearing. It can't be Sirius.'

"You're staying quiet. I'm doing the talking part understood?" asked Mirzam in her Auror mode. "Unless you want to find yourself hexed into next week."

"Got it," replied Sirius's lookalike and it was then when Walburga realised that he was holding a cat in his arms.

Mirzam turned around and saw Walburga. Immediately she smiled at her and greeted her with over cheerful, "Hello mum. Did you sleep well?"

This was it, she could berate younger woman for leaving the house without a warning. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for a tirade before she said, "Not good at all my dear. I spent half of the night at looking for you since you didn't bothered to left even a note where are you going."

Mirzam smiled sheepishly before she said, "That would be his fault," she pointed at the man standing next to her.

"Hey!" the man exclaimed.

"It was because of your stupid necklace I had to get out," she pointed out.

"If it worked properly it would activate a hell lot sooner," the man muttered.

"Language," Mirzam berated him. "There is a child in this room."

The man finally looked at Walburga as he saw Homam and whispered, "Sior procreated. Now I see why you were so eager to come back home Mirzam."

Walbugra acknowledge man's sentence absent-mindedly because she was more shocked by the appearance of the man. His hair and cheekbones were just like Sirius's, but his eyes … Her thoughts came back to late afternoon at 12th November 1979. Family and some friends scattered behind the trees and bushes while she and Orion stood in front of the grave in which lied an empty coffin. He was only eighteen. His body was never found. She grieved his death just like she grieved Orion's few weeks later.

It wasn't possible. Not after these two long years. He couldn't be back because he died.

"You aren't here," Walburga whispered as she shook her head. "You are just a memory," she added as she looked from the man to Mirzam.

Mirzam rolled her eyes in annoyance before she asked, "Could I pinch him if he wasn't really here?" and pinched the man.

"Ouch!" the man yelped. "You pinched me."

"You gave me cursed necklace and made me fly for half of the night to find you," Mirzam muttered at him. "Guess that makes us square."

"You are…" the man started then looked between Walburga and Mirzam. "You are my… how it went? Almost-sister-in-law?"

"Don't complain," Mirzam muttered. "You could get worse than me."

"Mommy!" Homam exclaimed and Walburga felt him struggling in her grip.

Mirzam approached her and picked up the kid who immediately burrowed into her arms. Then she wandered away to the pantry leaving Walburga clear way to stare at the man who looked exactly like her supposedly deceased youngest son.

"Is it really him Mirzam?" she asked and her own voice sounded in her ears otherworldly.

"There is only one Slytherin who could protect me from perverted Gryffindor so I guess that would be him," Mirzam replied from the pantry.

"Hey mum," the man, Regulus waved at her nervously.

"Regulus," she whispered as the relief washed over her. It was him.

Before she knew what had happened she found herself in his embrace. Her head was reaching his shoulders. He was exactly the same high he was when she saw him for the last time. She clung to him like he was last solid thing in the world.

* * *

After she left the pantry she stared at the exchange between Mrs Black and her younger son with interest. Add Sirius into it and old lady would be deliriously happy for the rest of her life. She let them stay like as she went to prepare breakfast, Homam which she shifted from her arms to her left hip was watching her actions with interest.

"Berry jam," he said timidly.

"One or two?" she asked with a smile.

"Two," the kid smiled back.

"Of course two, you are getting bigger and growing boys need two toasts with berry jam," she replied. "Cup of cocoa or tea?"

"Cocoa," Homam replied. "Why grandma hugs that man?" he asked curiously.

"Because it's your uncle," Mirzam replied. "He was … playing very long hide and seek with grandma and she couldn't find him," she added, Homam didn't knew all the nuances of the family history before he turned at least four.

"But you found him," stated Homam.

"I did, but not without his help," Mirzam replied.

"Is daddy playing hide and seek too?" Homam asked suddenly.

Mirzam stopped buttering the bread slices and sighed. Shortly after her birthday Homam started asking about Sirius, dad to be more specific, and both women had to tell the kid that Sirius was very far away and that he won't be back for some time.

"In a way," Mirzam sighed. "Yes, he is. But he is playing with someone else who told him to hide and he can't come out of hiding until someone else before him is found."

"Are you looking for daddy, mum?" Homam asked timidly.

"I do, Hommy," she smiled at him. "I really want your dad to come back that's why I need to find that person first."

"Okay," Homam mumbled.

It wasn't okay. Not at all and she knew it. Homam was sad and she needed to cheer him up.

"Grandma talked to you about fall? Remember colourful leaves?" she asked.

Homam nodded eagerly.

"Hommy I promise you," she said seriously. "That before you will see first colourful leaves outside daddy will be home with us."

"Really?" Homam asked hopefully.

"Really," she replied eagerly.

Great now she had six months to find Pettigrew.

* * *

Regulus felt a bit overwhelmed by the situation. He knew that the necklace someday would bring Mirzam Verascez to him even if he didn't knew when it could happen exactly. But last evening when he was getting himself ready to the bed he felt that the necklace started working. He abandoned the night of sleep, not really knowing if she was going to show up on his doorstep in a matter of five minutes or five hours.

He nestled himself in his armchair in living-room, a muggle romance novel in his lap. He started reading but after fifth page when Crookshanks managed to corner him and pin him to the armchair he realised that he already forgot what had happened at the first page. He closed the book and lied it at the small table on his right. Tonight wasn't going to be about fiction, it was about the past.

His father was very good source of information about Sirius. At 27th June 1979 when Regulus was mentally preparing himself for the ambush on Aurors next day his father came from the Ministry and mentioned to him that Sior already got a partner, a young witch named Mirzam Verascez. He remembered her from the Hogwarts and Quidditch matches, she was great competent unlike Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's Seekers, then was that incident with Pettigrew in his fifth year. The pervert managed to corner Verascez and banished her clothes and even if Regulus wasn't keen to help Muggle-borns he still obtained some sort of decency which made him take of his robe and cover the girl before hexing Pettigrew into next week, a woman in need was a woman in need after all. He escorted the girl to Flitwick's office and waited with her while Flitwick went to McGonagall to see if she could get her clothes. Two minutes after Flitwick left, to his office came furious Sirius with a bundle of Ravenclaw's uniform. Verascez turned scarlet from embarrassment while Sirius stammered an apology and ran away.

Regulus knew about his brother's fascination with the girl. After all he asked her out before Hogsmead weekends and every time he got no. Sirius was a charmer to whom many girls fell easily, so one who actually didn't made him chase after her even harder out of pure spite just to prove that he could have her too.

Information that Verascez was Sirius partner was a blessing in disguise for him. He already wasn't very happy about serving the Dark Wanker, the Whites murder and their daughter's torture make him sick. The girl hadn't done anything wrong and before she died, before he killed her he watched her suffer under Cruciatus Curse performed by the Wanker and then her rape. He knew what awaited the girl and every little particle in his body screamed at him to do something, to stop her torture. Death was her only salvation. Killing Curse, quick and painless death which saved her from agony was her salvation and his doom.

Ten Cruciatus Curses for being a disobeyer and fun killer – literally – left him hurt and angry. At himself for being a fool and thinking that Wanker could make a difference in the world when what really Wanker wanted was to destroy the world and build his own on its ashes. For making him a murderer because he wanted to stop girl's suffering. Anger at the Wanker himself because pure-blood philosophy didn't required killing innocent children who weren't connected to wizarding world.

He cursed the medallion that night. He knew that in a matter of few weeks, maybe month he would die. He wanted someone to find his body and told his fucking parents that Lord Voldemort wasn't something the world needed.

The raid in St. Ives was the first real one he was supposed to partake. The morning of the ride he sent the anonymous note to the Ministry that Death Eaters planed a massacre in St. Ives. When he looked out of the window of the warehouse and glanced down at the street he nearly got a heart attack. The fools from the Ministry sent ten Aurors out of training, Sirius and Verascez amongst them against thirty Death Eaters. It was a certain death.

They fought hard, every single one of them. Regulus went as far as he could to help them without being accused of helping them that he deliberately missed every single hex or curse he performed while avoided getting hit.

He wanted to kill Nott by himself when he saw that Nott's Killing Curse flying in Sirius's direction. It was pure luck that Verascez's fall knocked him out of the way. He stunned Sirius for a good measure when he heard that Death Eaters from the roof called for backup. Nott retreated with the rest upstairs and Regulus was left with the two of them.

He approached Verascez knowing that all Sior was going to have was a nasty bump. She was in pain, great pain. He quickly healed her wound and bend over her. In that moment he could read her like an open book.

She was scared, worried about the others, defenceless, unable to move. Her eyes looked like eyes of captured animal which knew that it was going to die. On its own volition his left hand reached to touch her face while the other took of his mask.

In her eyes he saw fear and realisation. She recognised him.

"I won't let them kill you," he whispered to her. "I won't let them kill Sirius," he added as he withdrew his left hand and reached for the medallion in his pocket. It was his occasion to make sure that someone would find his body.

He put it on her and watched as she writhed when it melted into her skin. It would go off in the moment his magic will vanish, in the moment of his death. His matters were taken care of and now all he had to do was fluffing his promise. He reached for Sirius's wanted and called for the backup.

He dropped Sirius's wand to the ground and quickly modified memories of them both. They would remember the ambush and that it was Sirius, not him who called for the backup. After that he retreated to the centre of the warehouse and slashed himself across the face to make sure that Death Eaters would believe that he was injured by an Auror. He waited for the backup at the stairs, blood dripping from his face and when he heard a noise outside he flew up the stairs yelling like a banshee that backup had came. He was amongst the ten Death Eaters who managed to escape that day.

He managed to survive next three months on pure luck without doing too much damage. Until Bellatrix, fucking bitch, suggested the Wanker to test his loyalty. He thanked all deities he knew that he was skilled enough Occlumens to fool the Wanker into believing that he was going to kill his brother.

He tipped the Ministry about Garbageworthy and suggested sending Sirius and Verascez after him. Day before they were supposed to leave he came back home prepared to be master of his own death. He wouldn't allow the Wanker or Bellatrix the merit of killing him so he decided to ensure that Waner's Horcrux was destroyed even if it had to cost him his life. Seeing Wanker's downfall was certainly worth it.

Horcrux was another thing which started bothering him after he woke up from the coma. He spent countless nights at wondering if Kreacher managed to destroy the Horcrux. After few weeks in hospital he started wondering if there were other Horcruxes and since he was bedridden he had more than enough time to think about it.

He was absolutely sure that at least one other Horcux beside the locket existed. Hufflepuff's cup went missing exactly at the same time as Slytherin locket, both used to be in the possession of the same person so Wanker making the cup another Horcrux was highly possible.

By the time he acknowledged the cup as very possible Horcrux he was discharged from the hospital. Being reduced into total squib prevented him from coming back to wizarding world, not until Wanker and his merry bunch were still at large. He found himself a decent job at the small muggle bookstore which owner was too old to take care of it by himself.

His job itself was fascinating but the hours he spent waiting for potential client he spent at thinking if there were other Horcruxes, beside the locket and the cup. After few weeks he came with few ideas like the one about the Gaunts's ring, sign of Slytherin heirloom, if the Wanker was the heir of Slytherin the ring could be very probable Horcrux. There was also Ravenclaw's diadem, farfetched theory but still possible. The diary of the Wanker which Lucius Malfoy, for killing of the Durnham family had got and Niagini, Wanker's pet. Niagini as possible Horcrux made him spend about a week of sleepless nights constantly either shooting down that idea or bringing it back as a possibility.

But tonight wasn't about Horcruxes, well maybe not all of them. His magic started slowly coming back with passing time but he knew that he wasn't powerful enough to outlast an Auror. Pissed Auror.

She came just like he expected her to do and she let him talk, that was a miracle. Then when she realised how late, or rather how early it was she muttered something about his mother and that she was going to kill her. Her comments about almost-daughter-in-law and Sirius in Azkaban threw him off a bit but nevertheless he found it amusing.

She side-along aparated him to the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place which meant that she was considered as a occupant of the house, not a guest. Then his mother came into the kitchen with a kid on her hip and he couldn't help commenting on Sirius procreating, with Verascez of all people.

His mother had changed very much since he saw her for the last time. She certainly smiled far more than she did when he was here, the probable cause of it was handled to Verascez who wandered off with the kid in the direction of the pantry. Verascez, a known Muggle-born and the kid, Sirius's kid indicated one thing. She changed her views, which was good for him because it meant far less fighting about his own choice. That thought made him put Crookshanks down on the table, ran to her and hug her tightly.

He didn't knew how long he held her and he would probably hold her even longer if it wasn't for his stomach which grumbled loudly.

"Someone mentioned breakfast before," called Verascez from the table.

He turned around and saw both her and the kid sitting at the table in front of huge plate of toasts. On the table were two other plates.

He snickered and asked out of pure curiosity, "So how you named the kid?"

* * *

Meanwhile Black family in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place was going through small reunion on the other side of the walls of the house, more precisely at the door of said house two men were staring at each other and trying their best to conceal mutual surprise upon seeing each other here out of all places.

"Morning, Severus," Remus Lupin finally gave up.

"Morning, Lupin," Snape replied grimly.

"With the potion I guess," Lupin stated.

"With concern about the girl I guess," Snape muttered.

"I want to see how she is before I go to Falron," Lupin replied.

"Are you knocking or do I have to do it?" Snape finally gave up.

Lupin knocked on the door loudly.

* * *

Mirzam was in the middle of explaining Regulus the events of last few months, without the information about Homam's real identity – the kick under the table from Mrs Black was enough to make her realise that perhaps they should wait a bit longer with explaining that particular part to him – when she heard a knock on the front door. Death Eaters and the Blacks never bothered to knock so it only left two possibilities named respectively, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.

"Come in!" she called out and came back to explaining Regulus her trip to Azkaban.

She heard the front door opening and few seconds later into the kitchen came both men. Upon seeing Regulus sitting at the table they stopped in their tracks.

"I see that you don't need our help anymore," Snape stated.

She turned to face them with a smirk before she said, "Actually I still do. That's not our prisoner of Azkaban. You are welcome to stay for breakfast since I'm going out with one of you nevertheless."

"You aren't going anywhere my dear," Mrs Black huffed at her.

Mirzam sighed and she turned to face older woman as she said, "Mum, I'm an Auror. I can go without sleep for two days and still be coherent."

"Even after a mental breakdown?" Mrs Black snorted.

"Even after a mental breakdown," Mirzam confirmed. "Besides I need to be there when Pettigrew is found. Do you honestly think that the guards at the Ministry would let in two former Death Eaters, one supposedly dead and one werewolf? I need to be there so I can sort this mess without troubles," she said firmly.

"Mirzam…" Mrs Black started but was cut off by Regulus.

"Where you are looking for him today?" he asked curiously.

"Falron," Lupin replied shortly as he sat down at one of free chairs.

"I'm going with them too. Dumbledore gave me a day off thinking that I was going to check upon something at my place," Snape added as he seated himself beside Lupin.

"What makes you think that he is hiding in Falron?" Regulus asked sceptically.

"The fact that we didn't looked for him there, yet?" Mirzam replied sarcastically.

Regulus shook his head and said pensively, "I know that Sior mentioned Devon as possible hiding place, sis, but I'm not really sure that he is hiding in Falron."

"What makes you think so?" Mirzam asked sceptically.

Regulus stood up from the table and his scratched his head before he replied slowly, "If I was Pettigrew I would hide in a household of magical family in Devon, on that one I agree with you. But not just a random family…" he paused as he started walking along the fireplace. "If I were him I would hide in the family, not the close one, distant one would do, some unsuspecting cousin several times removed, you get the point."

"Part of it," Snape muttered. "Whom specifically you have in mind?"

Regulus rolled his eyes and asked, "Pettigrew is a half-blood, right?" After collective nod he continued, "Muggle mother, pure-blood father. As far as I remember Patrick Pettigrew, Peter's father married, what was the name of that deranged woman…" he muttered and quickly answered himself, "Ginevra Callahan. Callahan had a paternal cousin, something which started with M… Magnolia… No, not Magnolia, Margaret, also a deranged woman, who got married to…" he paused for a moment then continued, "to Sebastian Prewett, uncle Iggy's paternal cousin. Bastian and Marge got three kids, two boys and a girl; Gideon, Fabian and Molly."

"Gideon and Fabian got killed during the war," Lupin muttered.

"But Molly is still alive," Mrs Back muttered. "Married to Arthur Weasley, had six sons last time I checked."

"Out of the things I remember about Mollycoddle is that she can't keep a one room clean to save her life, considering the number of kids I bet that the house has to look like a tornado passed through it," Regulus muttered. "Good hiding place for a rat."

"So we are going to Ottery St. Catchpole," Mirzam muttered.

* * *

**Go ahead and tell me how evil I can be to end it here.**

_I brought back Reggiekins... Well someone needs to worry about Horcruxes and I would feel a lot better if all Horcruxes related stuff had happened before the final battle took place and since Dumbledore and the Blacks aren't having very good relationship right now so someone else should step into his place. Besides I like Reggie._

**Next chapter: **I stated above that they are going to Ottery St. Catchpole to check on the Weasleys. What do you think will happen next...


	7. Ch6: First Day of Spring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev: **Well, the obvious happens, finally. Regulus and Snape get into a shouting match in front of the family. Sirius is being blunt. Arcturus and Pollux are find ingsomething suspcious.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I really want to know what you are thinking about this story)._**

* * *

**Chapter six: First Day of Spring.**

If any Muggle happened to be standing on the west side of the river Otter, which happened to be running through the village of Ottery St. Catchpole would be really surprised at the sight of three men and one woman sitting on the east side of the river. The fact that they were sitting wouldn't be really surprising but their outfits would be. But since no Muggles were around Regulus concentrated at Verascez who was sitting on the grass cross-legged and her speech.

"If Pettigrew isn't at the Burrow we are going to check the Diggorys, the Lovegoods and the Fawcetts," she said firmly. "But first we need to make sure that the Weasleys are out of the way."

"A decently sized cat could get close to the house unnoticed and check if they are planning to get out," Snape pointed out.

"Crookshanks is with mum," Regulus muttered.

"I wasn't referring to your four-legged toothbrush Regulus," Snape snorted. "Rather to Verascez's charming little self."

At that comment Verascez rolled her eyes in annoyance and muttered, "Fine scared cats. I'll go and watch them from the front yard but you are staying in the garden behind the trees."

She stood up and transformed into a pretty, brown-furred cat. After a nasty glare in their direction she ran in the direction of the house.

"My cat is not a four-legged toothbrush," Regulus huffed and folded his arms.

"Bottlebrush then," Snape muttered.

"You are scared of a shampoo," Regulus replied.

"Says the man who looks like he didn't touched a hairbrush in a year," Snape replied.

"Enough! Both of you!" Lupin hissed at them. "Unless you want someone to know that we are here."

Regulus glared at him while Snape snorted, "Sure Mr Prefect."

"If you are done quarrelling like first years can we please search the house?" Verascez's voice came from the distance.

They quickly caught up with her. She was leaning against the tree, hidden from the view of the house.

"Already gone?" asked Lupin.

"Seems to me that they'd gone shopping," Verascez replied. "Though I'm not sure if all of them left. I saw her and five kids, one probably stayed behind."

"The one missing is at Hogwarts," Snape muttered. "Lupin, go ahead, we are following your nose."

They approached the front door carefully. Lupin at the front with Verascez behind him, she was followed by Snape and Regulus was at the end. The door, thankfully were unlocked so they got inside quickly.

As Regulus predicted the house looked like a small tornado passed through it, at least through the kitchen and sitting room. They stood in the kitchen, Lupin in the middle with other three around him. Lupin sniffed the air and pointed at the stairs. Verascez nodded and she followed him, wand in her hand. Snape rolled his eyes at this but nevertheless followed them. Regulus like before followed them.

They made their way through the first landing and after a moment Lupin lead them to the second landing. On this one were two bedrooms. After a second Lupin pointed at one of them and laid his finger on his lips.

Verascez pointed at Lupin then at the door and once again at Lupin. Then she turned to Regulus and pointed at his jumper. He nodded and took it off quickly. In the meantime Lupin tiptoed to the door and laid his hand on the knob.

At that Verascez mouthed 'Ready' and when all three of them nodded she glanced at Lupin and gripped her wand even tighter. Lupin opened the door silently and Verascez peered inside. A flash of the red light coming from the inside of the room indicated that she stunned Pettigrew.

"He is sleeping," she whispered. "But I stunned him just to make sure. Regulus, your jumper. We will change him after we leave this house."

Regulus nodded and entered the room. The rat was lying on the bed. He folded the animal into his jumper and left the room.

They left the house hastily and quickly came back to their first post at the riverside, closing the door on their way out.

"I will stun him once again before you unfold the jumper, Regulus. I want to make sure that he doesn't wakes up as he transforms back. Then I'm putting Animagi Transformation Resistant Charm on him so we don't have to worry about him transforming. Since it would be nice if our knowledge about his animagi ability remain a secret I will modify his memory so the last thing he remembers is falling asleep here, in his human form," she said and nodded at Regulus to lie the jumper on the ground.

He lied it down and back away for about two steps. Verascez stunned the rat again and gently unfolded the jumper. All four of them saw a rat with a missing toe. Verascez took a shaky breath and pointed her wand at him. The light flashed out of her wand and they saw that the rat started turning into a human. He looked quite well considering that he spent last few months as a rat. Pettigrew didn't changed much since Regulus saw him for the last time. Mousy, colourless hair, pointed nose. Verascez let out the breath she was holding and mumbled the incantation of Animagi Transformation Resistant Charm. Seconds after it another spell flashed from her wand and she took a shaky breath.

"Done," she mumbled.

"So what are we doing now?" asked Regulus.

* * *

Mirzam whipped the sweat from her forehead with her left sleeve before she replied calmly, "You are coming back to 12 Grimmauld Place and tell your mother that we got him. I'm taking him to the Ministry and hopefully before the day ends everything will come back to normal."

"Want to pass any other news?" asked Regulus.

Mirzam shook her head and said, "If I'm going to have any I'm going to use your aunt or uncle. See you some time later today."

They nodded and disapparated. She stared at Pettigrew before she stunned him once again, for safety measure of course. She grabbed his wrist and apparated into Auror's apparating point.

She landed on her bum next to Pettigrew who was still unconscious. She quickly gathered herself from the ground and nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it him Mirzam?" she heard Madam Bones's voice. "It's a good thing that I decided to leave through this point and not the one down."

Mirzam turned around to face the older woman and said, "It's really him. What now?"

"Stay with him and I will collect the attorney and alarm the Wizengamot that we are going to have a hearing today," Madam Bones replied.

"Please contact Ignatius Prewett, Madam. I know that he is here today," Mirzam pleaded.

"The family is aware of Sirius's innocence," Madam Bones stated.

Mirzam nodded.

"Wait here and I will send someone to help you," Madam Bones said and left the room.

* * *

Ignatius was bored out of his mind. He came to the Ministry for morning duty as attorney. Nothing had happened for last three hours and he started considering going on early lunch when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called out.

The door opened and Madam Bones peeked inside, "Pettigrew had been found. I alarmed Wizengamot already. The hearing is in a hour in court room number ten."

"How is Mirzam?" he asked quickly.

"Fine, though she looks like she didn't slept last night but I know better than to send her home. She is with him now, I send her an Auror to help. Remember a hour," Madam Bones said and she left.

Ignatius grinned as he picked up a quill and wrote down at a piece of parchment:

_Lucy,_

_The rat had been found. The hearing starts at eleven o'clock. Pass the news to the family._

_Love,_

_Iggy_

He stood up from the desk and picked up the letter. He approached the fireplace in two steps and threw the Floo powder on the fire and whispered, "9 Golden Lane, London."

The flames turned green and he threw the letter into them. Then he went to pick up his attorney robe.

It was the highest time to get his nephew out of Azkaban and he would be damned if he let the rat get away.

* * *

Lucretia was reading the book in an armchair in the living-room. She hated when Iggy was at the Ministry and she had a day off. Today happened to be one of this days. She was flipping through the book lazily when the flames in the fireplace turned green and a piece of parchment flew out of it.

She grabbed it quickly and read:

_Lucy,_

_The rat had been found. The hearing starts at eleven o'clock. Pass the news to the family._

_Love,_

_Iggy_

She jumped from the armchair, threw the book on the ground and ran to the fireplace. She quickly threw the Floo Powder into the fire and stepped inside. She called out, "7 Park Road, London."

She landed in her parents' living-room fireplace and nearly fell out from it. The noise alarmed other three occupants of the house and drawn them into the living-room.

"Pettigrew had been found," she breathed out. "Hearing starts at eleven."

"Did Mirzam caught him?" asked her father impatiently.

"I don't know the details but I think that she did. Can one of you pass the information to Cassiopeia," she asked quickly.

"What about Wally?" asked her mum.

"I think that she already knows but we may go to see her and check," Lucretia said quickly.

"I will alarm, Cassie," said Pollux quickly.

* * *

Walburga was in the middle of preparing the early lunch when she heard a crack of apparation in the hall. Five second later Lupin ran into the kitchen with a yell, "We got him!"

Pettigrew had been found. She was so happy that she hugged Lupin tightly and quickly felt Regulus's arm around her shoulders.

"We don't know what will happen now but Verascez took him to the Ministry. All we can do now is to wait for the news," said Snape, he sounded excited.

"Thank you," Walburga whispered as she pulled away from them. "All of you."

"You are welcomed," Lupin replied.

"Will you excuse me for a moment but I need to call the rest of the fam…" she was cut off by five cracks of apparation in the hall.

"Wally. The rat had been caught!" Lucretia called out and soon Walburga was hugged by her sister-in-law. "The hearing is at eleven o'clock so if everything will go smooth Sirius can be home for the night."

"Who are these men?" asked her father, who just entered the kitchen, followed by her parents-in-law and her aunt.

"One of them you already know. They helped Mirzam catch the rat," Walburga replied as she pulled away from Lucretia. "The others are Remus Lupin and Severus Snape."

"Is it Regulus?" asked her father in shock.

"That would be him," Walburga nodded. "Mirzam brought him here these morning. How she did it, I don't know since instead of talking he rather listened."

"That's a very long story and since I don't like repeating myself I'm waiting for Sior to show up and then I will talk," Regulus said firmly.

"You grew a backbone, Reggiekins," Cassiopeia snickered.

"Always had it, I just kept it secret," he replied.

* * *

Mirzam stayed by Pettigrew's side with her eyes fixed on the filthy rat so she was startled once again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Madam Bones told me that you'd found supposedly dead man and that I was supposed to help you guard him," said deep male voice.

She turned around and when she saw tall, bald black Auror she exclaimed, "Shacklebolt!"

"That's me," Shacklebolt chuckled. "And that would be…" he pointed at Pettigrew.

"For me he looks like Peter Pettigrew, you know that poor chap who was supposedly killed by Sirius Black," she replied calmly.

"Your partner," Shacklebolt pointed out.

"Pardon me for being a bit paranoid when I see supposedly dead people theoretically killed by my partner sleeping peacefully," she muttered and rolled her eyes on him. "Harry Potter can wait a day, really. It's not that I'd found something really mattering about him."

"You are flushed, overexcited and I will let you get away with it today because I know you well enough to know that you won't do anything dangerous without a really good reason. But as soon as the mess is cleared I'm taking you out and I won't let you leave before you tell me what you got yourself into," Shacklebolt replied.

"Are you asking me on a date or threatening me?" she snorted. "Because Sirius wouldn't like both."

"It wasn't his fault, all things which had happened that night, was it?" Shacklebolt asked quickly.

"As far as I know he is completely innocent but the confirmation of his side of story is lying behind me and awaiting a trial," she replied.

"Then he will go with us," Shacklebolt stated and he shook his head as he added, "Woman, what you got yourself into?"

"Funny little thing called love," she grinned.

"I'm getting the wedding invitation," Shacklebolt said and send her a meaningful glare.

"You and Madam Bones," she snickered. "But as far as I know best man is already occupied. You can walk me to the altar if you want, though I will have to check if someone else doesn't want this place."

Shacklebolt chuckled, "That would be a sight worth seeing, I'm younger than you, remember."

"Details," she rolled her eyes.

"I think is time for us to go down," Shacklebolt said. "Madam Bones mentioned that the hearing will start at eleven o'clock."

"Aurors lift?" she asked.

"Aurors lift," he nodded and pointed his wand at Pettigrew.

* * *

The members of Wizengamot were already seated in their place. Ignatius had his papers and the bottle of Veritaserum in front of him and the chair awaited for Pettigrew.

"Bring in the man," called Madam Bones.

The back door opened and Mirzam together with tall, bald black Auror entered the courtroom. Pettigrew was being levitated by the man. They passed the floor quickly and put unconscious Pettigrew on the chair then both stepped three steps back.

"Mr Prewett, please administer the Veritaserum and Enervate the man," said the Minster for Magic.

Ignatius nodded and stood up from his place. He approached Pettigrew and poured three drops down the man's throat and quickly revived Pettigrew before stepping aside.

"Mr Prewett your questions," said the Minister calmly.

He prepared himself for this questioning well, in a way which allowed him to not give away his knowledge beforehand.

"Is your name Peter Patrick Pettigrew, born at 13th April 1960 to Patricia and Patrick Pettigrew?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, it's me," Pettigrew replied mechanically, driven by the potion.

"How do you explain the fact that Sirius Black supposedly killed you and yet you are here? Did he missed you?" Ignatius asked his second question.

"Sirius?" Pettigrew chuckled. "Sirius wouldn't miss a target even if he had been blindfolded. He wanted to kill me when he found me but pity overtook him. I sized my chance and blew up the street. Then I cut off my finger so it would look like he killed me and transformed into a rat and got away."

"Why Sirius Black wanted to kill you?" Ignatius paid no attention to the rat part, yet.

"Because I was the Potter family Secret Keeper. Sirius switched with me shortly before the charm was performed. He thought that if the Dark Lord would go after him while I was the Potters's Secret Keeper, the Potters would be safe. It would have worked if I wasn't serving to the Dark Lord for a year before that day. Fool, that's what he was. He thought that he was protecting them and he thrust their life into my hands," Pettigrew replied.

Ignatius heard collective gasps but he paid no attention to them and continued asking, "You mentioned before that you transformed into a rat after you blew up the street. What exactly did you meant by it?"

"I'm an Animagus, I take the form of the rat," Pettigrew replied.

"Are you registered?" asked Ignatius.

"I'm not," Pettigrew replied.

"That would be all your honour," said Ignatius and turned to the Wizengamot. "I would like to call Sirius Orion Black as a witness. It would be good if we heard his side of story because from what I distinctly remember the man didn't get a trial. I guess that we owe him one."

"Very well Mr Prewett. Aurors, Shacklebolt and Verascez would bring Mr Black from Azkaban after they put Mr Pettigrew in the waiting cell, with Animagi Transformation Resistant Charm on it," said the Minister. "Any objections?"

All hands remained down.

"Auror Verascez, Auror Shacklebolt, please do as I said," said the Minister. "I'm calling a break till one o'clock. Madam Bones, Mr Prewett please ensure that the Aurors get proper passes. Dismissed."

* * *

Mirzam tried her best to resist the temptation to kick Pettigrew in the shins and succeed. By the time Pettigrew was in waiting cell Madam Bones and Ignatius prepared them proper passes to Azkaban and she and Shacklebolt apparated to the harbour where the boats to Azkaban awaited.

"Calm down unless you want to fell overboard," Shacklebolt said calmly as he started the boat.

"Could you calm down if you were in my place Shack?" she muttered.

"If I was in your place I would test Anti-Apparating wards of Azkaban," Shacklebolt chuckled.

"The worst part is over," she mumbled. "The worst part is over and I'm thankful for it."

"I get the idea. But I want you to remember that his hearing is at one o'clock," he said.

"Your point Shack?" she glared at him. "Are you suggesting that I'm going to jump him as soon as I see him?"

"I was just recalling the facts," Shacklebolt snickered.

Mirzam rolled her eyes and turned her head in the direction of Azkaban. Today was the first day of spring and Sirius was going to be a free man. No Demontor would take it away.

* * *

Sirius knew that today was 21st March, first day of spring but through the walls of Azkaban he didn't felt it. Two Dementors at his doors served as perfect mood killers.

'Wonder if Mirzam is going to visit today?' he asked himself. 'It would be great if she did.'

For last month she, Homam and the rest of the family were the only thoughts which kept him going. He yearned to see them all, as a free man. Mirzam's stories about them gave him some ideas how family was doing but they weren't enough.

Since Mirzam told him that she loved him and promised that she will get him out from Azkaban he spent most of his time thinking what he wanted to do after he was set free. His first thought was taking his grandfathers to real football match, if they found watching one on TV entertaining, the real thing will make them even happier. Of course he laughed his ass after Mirzam mentioned grandmother's Melania complains about their Chelsea vs. Manchester United quarrels.

Next thing was buying Homam his first, actually second, toy broomstick, he knew that Mirzam as a Seeker would agree with him but persuading his mother would be hard. But the thing he wanted to do the most, was proposing to Mirzam, with a bang. He remembered James's proposing and he really wanted something to dim James's proposing.

Some would said that proposing to Mirzam would be too soon but it really wasn't. She loved him and he loved her and they were supposed to have a kid together. Why wait? His mother would accept his decision, if she had nothing against Mirzam posing as Homam's mum why she would have something against her marrying her son. Besides if his mother was fine with it she could give him Black family wedding rings.

After he ran away from home, Black family wedding rings were the only thing he didn't took with himself and regretted not doing it very much. He could buy another pair of course, but they were so expensive that saving the money for them, even with his more than decent wage, will take him ten years. But the rings were worth every single Galleon jewellers demanded for them. Each wedding ring had only one other that fit. The rings were supposed to act like a monitor, they were supposed to be warm in touch if the other person who was wearing the ring was happy, safe and healthy. But if something had happened to the other person who was wearing the ring, the other ring would turn icy cool in touch. With Mirzam and him being Aurors, he wanted to come back to his job after he was freed, the rings would be another form of ensuring each other safety.

'Dad kept great-grandfather's Sirius and his wife's rings after they died,' he reminded himself. 'Maybe mum will allow me to use them.'

He was so wrapped up in thinking about getting married even if didn't proposed yet that he failed to hear the steps on the corridors and only after the door to his cell clicked open he realised that someone was going to visit him.

He stood up from his cot, ready to great Mirzam, because she was the only person who could come to visit him. As expected she appeared on the top of the stairs.

She looked stunningly beautiful with her hair wild, messed by the wind from outside. He eyes were sparkling with happiness. Her face was pale, like she didn't slept well, but there was a blush on her face which made him think that she ran all the way to his cell.

When she spotted him she ran down the stairs and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Having her here felt so good.

"You lost a bet Verascez, you owe me a dinner," came deep chuckle from the doorway.

"Get lost, Shack," she huffed in annoyance.

"You spent half of hour at telling me over and over that you aren't going to jump him and that was the first thing you did," said amused voice.

Sirius pulled away from her a bit and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, fellow Auror standing on the top of the stairs. Shacklebolt was grinning like the two of them was the most amazing thing he ever saw.

"We are taking you to the Ministry, Sirius," Mirzam said happily. "Your hearing is at one o'clock, Peter's already took place," she added and hugged him tightly.

"Your uncle demanded your presence as a witness and from what I know even if he didn't demanded for your trial you won't be coming back to this place," said Shacklebolt with a smile.

He was going to be a free man again. He was going to walk out of this fucking place and never come back. He was going to see his kid, his mother, his friend, his family. The happiness which filled him made him feel like he was going to burst from it. She did it, she found Pettigrew and everything was going to be fine.

"Marry me," he whispered to Mirzam as she raised her eyes to look at him. "If you love me, marry me."

She smiled at him in a way which made his knees go weak and replied in shaky voice, "I will."

He kissed her deeply, trying to pour all happiness he felt into that kiss, to show her that he meant what he said. When she respond to his kiss he caught her under her knees with his left arm, secured her back by his right arm, lifted her from the ground and spun around three times. He pulled away from the kiss but didn't stopped looking at her, she was smiling widely, her eyes were shining with happiness.

"That was the most hilarious proposing I ever saw," chuckled Shacklebolt. "Beats James Potter's proposing to Lily Evans in the middle of Great Hall. But I think that your family would appreciate if you repeated it in more pleasant surroundings," he added.

"That's the plan," Sirius replied without tearing his eyes from Mirzam.

* * *

Ignatius was pacing up and down the corridor to court room ten. They should be here any minute. He didn't alarmed the rest of the family, he wanted to let Mirzam bring him to 12 Grimmauld Place where, knowing the family, the fest was waiting for them.

"Wonder if they let him take a shower," he mumbled to himself. "It would be more dramatic if they didn't."

"Mr Prewett, we are here," called Shacklebolt from the end of the corridor.

Ignatius instantly spun around and saw Sirius lead by two Aurors down the corridor. He was still in his Azkaban's robe, still dirty and shackled. Good, drama effect will be on their side. But despite the robe, shackles and being dirty Sirius was grinning like mad. Mirzam on his right side was glowing with inner light.

'If he didn't proposed to her already I'm going to eat my hat for dinner today,' he thought cheerfully and smiled at them as he said, "You are just in time. Good to see you, Sirius."

"They told me that drama will work the best," Sirius grinned at him.

"Then whip that grin from your face for a moment. You can grin as long as you can later. Now, let's make them cry," Ignatius said cheerfully.

Sirius momentarily schooled his face to look like a face of a man to whom all bad things in the world had happened.

"Ready?" Ignatius asked seriously.

"As ready as we can," said Mirzam, Sirius and Shacklebolt nodded.

Ignatius pushed the door open wide and entered the room. He walked past the chair and stood in front of the Wizengamot.

"Ladies, gentlemen, prisoner Sirius Orion Black," he said dramatically and turned around to the chair.

Shacklebolt and Mirzam sat Sirius down on the chair and like before with Pettigrew they took three steps back.

"Shall I begin?" Ignatius asked. "Since we already agreed that using Veritaserum against former Auror is pointless let me question our witness without it."

"Please proceed, Mr Preweet," said the Minister calmly.

"Are you Sirius Orion Black, born to Orion and Walburga at 23rd November 1959?" Ignatius asked calmly.

"Yes, that would be me," Sirius replied timidly as he looked at Wizengamot with so sad look that if Ignatius didn't knew better he would sniff.

"Were you Secret Keeper of the Potter family?" Ignatius asked stoically.

"I wish, I was. But I was too obvious to be Secret Keeper," Sirius replied quietly. "I would never even suggest the switch if I suspected that Peter Pettigrew, the man I suggested for James's and Lily's Secret Keeper, was the traitor."

"What had happened when you found Peter Pettigrew after the Potter family had been killed?" Ignatius asked.

"I found him on the street. I wanted to kill him, I won't deny it, but something stopped me. He might have sold James and Lily to You-Know-Who but for previous ten years he was one of my friends, I wanted him to make me understand while he threw away ten years of friendship just like that. If I knew what he was going to do next… I might have hexed him myself and bring him here for questioning … He used my hesitation … He had nothing to lose and he blasted the street, but not before he accused me of betraying my friends and cutting off his finger. I saw him transforming into his Animagi form, a rat and running away. He had nothing to lose, and freedom and life to gain … He knew that if I caught him he would be doomed," Sirius whispered slowly.

"So it was the want of revenge which made you chase after Pettigrew?" asked Madam Bones.

"He betrayed the trust we put in him," Sirius said quietly. "He was James's and Lily's Secret Keeper. Had he chose to keep the Secret like he was supposed to, my friends would be still alive and I wouldn't end in Azkaban for something I haven't done."

"Any other questions?" asked Ignatius calmly as he turned to face the Wizengamot.

"Mr Black why you didn't informed at least a one person about the switch? After all it would a back up for you?" asked the Minister curiously.

"That was beside the point. If someone knew about the switch," Sirius paused to sigh heavily, "therefore You-Know-Who could go not only after this person but Pettigrew himself. That's what I thought back then. I wish that I told someone about the switch now."

"Thank you Mr Black for me it would be all. Anyone else?" asked the Minister.

No one said anything.

"Very well then. Those in favour of clearing the witness, Sirius Orion Back of all charges against him?" the Minster asked stoically.

Everybody, including Ignatius raised their hands.

"Those in favour of returning Mr Black to Azkaban?" Minster asked again.

All hands remained down.

"Very well," said the Minister cheerfully. "Cleared of all charges. Mr Black please contact Madam Bones for settling the matter of your compensation for wrongful imprisonment in next few days."

Ignatius turned around to Sirius just in time to see the shackles which held him fell down on the floor. In the same moment Mirzam who was standing behind the chair swayed on her feet and if it wasn't for Shacklebolt who caught her she would fell to the ground. Sirius was at her side in a blink and took her from Shacklebolt.

* * *

When the Minster called the Wizengamot for clearing Sirius and all hands raised in the air Mirzam's head started spinning. She worked for it long and hard, maybe even too hard but it happened, the way it was supposed to. Sirius was going to come back home today and everything was supposed to be fine.

When the Minster announced Sirius clearing the world around Mirzam spun so hard that she swayed and if it wasn't for Shacklebolt she would fell on the floor. She welcomed the blackness which came with open arms, she needed rest.

* * *

The shackles let go from his wrists and in the same moment Sirius heard a small stumble behind. He jumped from the chair and gathered unconscious Mirzam from Shacklebolt's arms. He secured his grip on her and picked her up.

"My office, we will use Auror lift," said uncle Ignatius quickly.

Sirius nodded and followed the man to Aurors lift without turning around to Wizengamot. All the way to the office he wondered how vulnerable she looked in his arms. How many sleepless nights she spent at chasing after Peter? But he was here now, a free man again and he would make sure that she was going to be fine, he would be damned if he let anything bad happen to her.

Thankful for the fact that today was Sunday and DMLE looked completely deserted they passed the way to uncle Ignatius's office undisturbed.

"Lie her on the couch," said Ignatius as he opened the door. "We will revive her in a moment."

"Do you know if she slept last night?" Sirius asked quietly as he lied her down on the couch.

"She looks like she didn't," Ignatius answered grimly. "But your mother mentioned lately that she was pushing herself to her limits since she talked to you for the first time."

"She shouldn't done it," Sirius whispered timidly. "Few more days in Azkaban would be worth seeing her healthy."

"Don't said it, Sirius," Ignatius said calmly as he lied his left hand on Sirius shoulder. "She did it all for you and your kid. Love is amazing thing, it can drive you to do things you never ever thought of doing, give you the strength to keep going while the world crumbles around you."

"I know," Sirius whispered. "Believe me, I know."

"Of course you do," Ignatius's tone lightened. "You were always smart boy."

"Too smart for my own good. I really should have told someone about the switch," Sirius sighed.

"You should, you didn't. But what counts is that you are free man again," Ignatius agreed with him and added, "But if you don't marry this girl after everything both of you have been through I'm taking back the smart boy comment."

"I will marry her," Sirius smiled sheepishly. "In fact I already proposed."

"When?" Ignatius asked curiously.

"In Azkaban, just before we left my cell," Sirius mumbled.

Ignatius started snickering uncontrollably, "Merlin, boy, you have a timing. But at least I won't have to eat my hat."

"Do you think that I should repeat it once again, this time in front of the family?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Your mother would appreciate it," Ignatius sighed then pointed his wand at Mirzam and said, "Enervate."

She woke up slowly and rubbed her head weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked with concern.

"Good," she mumbled.

"You aren't good," Sirius shook his head. "You just fainted. Did you even slept last night?"

She shook her head and answered weakly, "I'd been on my way to Bristol last night."

"Why you were in Bristol?" asked Sirius, hers answer surprised him. "Besides couldn't you just apparate to Bristol."

"I wasn't even aware that I'm going to end in Bristol, Sirius," she replied.

"Then why you went to Bristol?" Sirius asked patiently.

"Cursed necklace," she mumbled.

"You never wear necklaces, let alone cursed ones," Sirius reasoned.

"I wasn't aware that I was wearing it," she sighed.

"Can you please stop beating around proverbial bush?" Sirius sighed.

"I promise you that before the midnight you will know more than you ever wanted. Now there are more important things to do," she said calmly.

"Like?" Sirius asked.

"Like a bath. You being dirty was a drama effect for Wizengamot," said Ignatius calmly. "However I have a feeling that your mother wouldn't let you come within ten feet near your son without a bath and I have a distinct feeling that Mirzam here would agree with her," he added after a moment.

"Wholeheartedly," Mirzam mumbled. "Besides as far as I know your family Sirius they are waiting for you with a feast. Actually I wonder why they weren't at the hearing, uncle Iggy?"

"I forgot to tell them," Ignatius snickered. "Really, I was so worried about you that the last information I passed to them was the one about Pettigrew's hearing. Besides why make them all come to the Ministry when you are supposed to leave it in a matter of hour at worst."

"Two minutes," Mirzam mumbled. "I was hoping that we could go to Grimmauld via small detour throug my flat."

"How long it's going to take?" asked Ignatius curiously.

Mirzam glanced at Sirius pointedly and said, "About a hour at least. Maybe even a hour and half."

"I'm leaving the Ministry at three o'clock anyway," Ignatius said quickly. "Should I came over to your flat or meet you at Grimmauld."

"Meet as at the place at three o'clock," Mirzam mumbled as she stood up from the couch slowly. "If you go inside on your own I have a feeling that you may not survive it."

"Meet you at three," Ignatius said and hugged, firstly Sirius, then Mirzam.

"Auror apparating point?" Sirius asked as he took hers left hand in his right.

"Unless you want to go all the way down," she smiled at him.

They walked out from the office and made their way to Auror apparating point.

"Let me side-along you," he said as he tightened his hold on her hand.

Mirzam's flat looked exactly the same it looked last time she saw it, before she left for the convention. The flat might look the same but it felt differently.

"Something had changed," Sirius whispered.

"Frankly I hardly lived here since your aunt decided to spill the beans about Homam. Your mother made me stay at Grimmauld at least six nights during the week. I haven't been here for last month," she said as she wrapped her left arm around him.

"You like Grimmauld Place?" he asked quietly. "It's bigger than your flat."

"It's not a matter of the size, Sirius," she sighed. "Your mother told me how many protection charms are set around that house and I added few of my own. It's the safest place I can think of. Besides your mother plans to renovate it, she is just waiting for your opinion, already has mine."

"So we are going to live with my mum," Sirius stated. "Should I be worried about it?"

"We don't have to," she said and looked straight into his eyes. "But I think that you should at least give it a try. I don't know the person she was before but I like what I see in her now."

"Okay, let's give it a try," he nodded and added, "You mentioned a bath."

"I did," she smiled, "you know where is the bathroom. I'm going to bring you some clothes and clean towels."

He watched her as she left the hall and shook his head, he was doomed.

He entered the bathroom and smiled at familiar yellow tiles. He approached the tub and turned the hot tap on, then he poured some apple foam bath into it. Since the tub just started filling in he approached the mirror.

His reflection scared him. He knew that he lost some weight in Azkaban but he didn't suspected that he lost so much that it was clearly visible on his face. He was sickeningly pale under the dirt he gathered for last few months, almost as if his skin was made from wax. His cheekbones got even more pronounced that they used to. His hair were a tangled mess and the five o'clock beard and moustaches he had in the moment he went to Azkaban got longer. His nails needed trimming too. He looked terrible, how so beautiful woman like Mirzam hadn't any objections of kissing him.

"Sirius I found your…" Mirzam said as she entered the bathroom but upon seeing him in front of the mirror she stopped in the middle of the sentence and dropped clean towels and clothes to the floor. "What had happened?" she asked in concern as she approached him.

"Look at us," he whispered and pointed at the mirror. "We are like the beauty and the beast."

She gave him one-armed hug and lied her head on his shoulder as she said, "Do you remember that it's not important how the world sees us but how we see each other? For me you are the most handsome man in the world who happens to need a very deserved bath."

He gave her small, unsure smile and hugged her back as he said, "I will bath, but under one condition."

"I'm not going to bath with you if we are going to come back to your mother's house at three," she shook her head.

"Actually I was hoping that you will tell me how did you caught Peter," he snickered. "Though the fact that you don't want to bath with me worries me a bit."

"It has nothing to do with you Sirius, rather with the fact that your family knows where my flat is and if we don't show up at three o'clock they will come here looking for us. I just want to spare them a heart attack," she giggled. "As for catching Peter I was going to talk to you about it before we left anyway."

"So?" he asked and pulled down his Azkaban's robe.

"In you go," she pointed at the tub. "I'm not talking until you are inside."

"Fine," he replied and pulled his sweater together with t-shirt through his head. "What about Bristol?"

"Bristol is going to explain himself on his own, actually is waiting for you to come," she said and took his dirty clothes and threw it to the basket with dirty clothes as he stepped out from his jeans and boxers and entered the tub.

He sat down in the warm water and moaned agonizingly. Merlin how he could live so long without a bath.

"Nice bath?" she snickered as she picked up his jeans and threw it to the basket as well.

"You have no idea," he mumbled happily. "I never thought that one can orgasm through his skin."

"I get it," she giggled. "You should have seen me after I ended in a huge puddle of mud in Tavistock. I looked like a mud monster."

"Pretty mud monster," he mumbled. "So did Remus agreed to help you?"

"He did, Bristol and Severus as well," she said simply.

Severus? Did she meant Snape or did his hearing got worse in Azkaban?

"Snape?" he asked nervously.

"That would be him," she nodded.

"Snape agreed to help you?" he asked in shock. "In getting me out of Azkaban? Are we talking about the same man?"

She shook her head and said, "Snape didn't agreed to help me in getting you out of Azkaban, he agreed to help me into sending to Azkaban the man who sold the life of woman he loved to Voldemort. Result is the same while motivation is different."

"Snape and Lily?" he asked in shock. "I thought that Lily said that it never went beyond friendship."

"It probably didn't," Mirzam nodded. "From Lily's part, at least. I think so. But it doesn't mean that his feelings for her didn't went farther than friendship because his actions are pretty explainable."

"What kind of actions?" Sirius asked as he poured a dollop of shampoo on the top of his head.

"He was the first person who found out that your mother had Harry," she said simply. "In fact he found about it the same day she kidnapped him. There is more," she paused to take a deep breath, "he prepared Familious Potion, he requested only to let Homam keep his mother's eyes. I have nothing against since even with me as Homam's mother it's pretty easy to explain."

"From your tone I gather that I have to be civil to him," Sirius sighed.

"Yes," she nodded. "Because you are going to see him quite often no matter where we are going to live he will be coming around to see Homam. That's my final word about Snape."

"I'm not very keen of letting it go," Sirius mumbled and he rinsed his hair. "Seriously it's Snape we are talking about."

"Without him I would never got Homam back," Mirzam stated. "If it wasn't for him I would never found him in Malfoy Manor. In fact I would have never suspect that Homam was there. If he really didn't cared about the kid he would never let me know anything about the kidnapping. Therefore I think that I have every right to knock being civil to him into your head," she said seriously.

"Okay, okay, okay," Sirius sighed. "I will let the grudge go if you want."

"I'm telling you this because I have strong suspicious that he is going to be at Grimmauld Place, unless he ran away like that time when I sent your mother with Homam in hiding," she said simply.

"He ran away?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Dumbledore hired him as Potion Master after Slughorn retired. Since neither your mother, nor me, nor Snape are planning to make Dumbledore think that we know where Harry Potter is he decided that it would be the best for all of us if he didn't knew where I sent them," she explained. "He risks a lot Sirius, I want you to remember it when you see him."

"Fine, I already agreed," Sirius mumbled. "So how did you find him and who is Bristol?"

She rolled her eyes at that question in annoyance, "As I said Bristol is going to introduce, or rather reintroduce himself to you when we get back. He helped a lot Sirius, without his fresh mind I would be still looking for the rat. As for where the rat was you will never guess, the Weasley family from Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Is that Bristol a charming bloke?" he asked, faking jealousy in his voice.

"Really charming," she giggled and at the scowl on his face she added, "Whip that scowl from your face nothing is going to happen between him and me. He is obsessed with Voldemort."

"Pardon?" Sirius mumbled. "He is obsessed with Voldemort and he helped you?"

"Well, he likes to do things which will piss Voldemort off. Former Death Eater who got into deep shit but didn't liked the idea of sinking in it," she said with a shrug. "Very, very interesting character with even more interesting past."

"Sounds interesting to me," Sirius muttered. "Do I need to know something else before we go?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing I'm aware of," she replied.

* * *

"So how did you found Pettigrew?" asked Cassiopeia curiously.

"Regulus was smart," Snape mumbled uncomfortably, like the idea of sitting at the table with the members of Black family made him uncomfortable Walburga realised.

"Mirzam was quick," added Lupin with a nervous smile and he ruffled Homam's hair since the kid was sitting on his knees.

"And Lupin here," Regulus pointed at Lupin who was sitting next to him, "had super duper werewolf nose without which we would be still searching that house."

"Regulus!" Walburga hissed at her younger son.

"Did I said something I wasn't supposed to?" Regulus asked nervously and at the look on her face he muttered, "Oops."

"Werewolf?" asked Pollux curiously. "You don't look like one."

"Full moon is in a week," Snape mumbled. "Hence the nose."

"Lupin suffers Pre-Full Moon Syndrome," Walburga explained.

"How do you know it madam?" Lupin asked in shock.

"Mirzam," Walburga sighed. "Yesterday before she brought you she quoted half of 'Hairy Snout, Human Heart' also mentioned that outside the full moon you are as dangerous as lady's powder puff."

Everybody except Homam, who didn't knew what was going, snorted at that comment.

"I wouldn't said it mum," Regulus snickered. "He was one of best duellers at Hogwarts."

"When you were bitten?" asked Arcturus curiously.

"I was six, my father got on the bad side of some werewolves who were responsible for the slaughter in Tavistock in 1965," Lupin mumbled. "They found that it was him who was chasing after them and in revenge they went after me."

"That means that you were a werewolf when you entered Hogwarts," said Pollux pensively. "How you managed to last through Hogwarts?"

"Safety house," Lupin replied shortly. "Heavily warded so I couldn't get out of it. I spent every full moon inside it."

"But Mirzam told me that Sirius and James and Pettigrew knew about it," said Walburga.

"They knew," Lupin nodded. "From what I remember Sirius and James discovered it shortly before the end of our first year. They cornered me after summer holidays. It got a bit easier when I didn't had to lie to them that I'm going to visit a sick relative every full moon. They were really supportive, maybe even too much for their own good."

"What do you mean?" asked Pollux quickly.

"Sirius," Lupin sighed. "During that holiday Sirius found at home a certain book which he took back to Hogwarts. For two years I couldn't get out of them anything about what they were planning, that was until I found Sirius and James at our dormitory while they were trying to find a way to vanish Sirius's tail," he smirked at that. "I threatened to report them to Dumbledore if they didn't explained me what they were planning."

"Let me guess," Regulus mumbled. "Animagi Transformation gone awry?"

"It did," Lupin sighed. "Someone woke him up when he was supposed to find his form. He only saw a tail," he snorted at that. "He kept it until he fully transformed for the first time."

"You were fifteen then," Regulus mumbled. "I don't remember him coming back home for Christmas with additional body part."

"Because by Christmas he was already an Animagus," Lupin explained. "Scared me to the death when I saw him for the first time."

"Why?" asked Lucretia curiously.

"Everybody would be scared if they saw a death omen lying on their bed, especially with a full moon in two days," Lupin snickered.

"Death omen?" asked Pollux sceptically.

"A grim," Lupin explained. "A huge one on that."

"You are telling us that Sirius and his friends mastered Animagi at the age of fifteen," Pollux mumbled.

"Well, Sirius was fifteen," Lupin nodded. "James and Peter were sixteen."

"And all of them failed to register," added Arcturus pointedly.

"With the war outside neither Sirius nor James were keen of that idea. Any information about their registration could fall in wrong hands," Lupin explained.

Arcturus whistled at that and said, "So he ended in Gryffindor for a very good reason."

"Go ahead and tell what he did," Snape snorted.

"I think I got the idea," Regulus sighed. "The fact that he spent last three months of his sixth year as an outcast speaks for itself. He send you after Lupin on the full moon."

"He did," Snape muttered.

"And as a person who owns at least half of the brain you should know better than go and check it by yourself," Regulus added. "If I saw the signs in my first year and managed to keep my yap shut all these years knowing that if Dumbledore let a werewolf attend Hogwarts then he came with decent security measures, therefore you could do it too."

"You knew that Lupin was a werewolf?" asked Pollux in shock.

"I did. Pardon me for being interested about my brother," Regulus snorted. "My point is," he turned to Snape, "that the fault lies in you both. Yes, he shouldn't done it but you shouldn't listen to him if you knew what was better for you."

"Listen…" Snape started but Regulus cut him off.

"So he send you after a werewolf on the full moon night and you drove away the woman you loved and joined the service of the man who killed her," Regulus snorted in annoyance. "Which one is more stupid?"

"Says who, Mr Hypocrite?" Snape snorted angrily. "I distinctly remember your excitement about joining him."

"I don't deny my own stupidity which nearly got me killed," Regulus snorted.

"So was it stupidity which killed the White girl?" asked Snape sarcastically. "Remember that I was there, I saw you."

Regulus paled drastically at that and he gripped the table so hard that his knuckles turned white as he snarled, "If you were there, then you remember what had happened after she died and I very much assure if I was give that choice once again, I would do it, knowing what came afterwards. I would come back to each and single, fucking raid I took part of and I would do over and over again what I've done. Because unlike you I managed to save innocent people I cared the most in the world from death or the fate worse than death! Unlike you I had no problem with dying for them!"

"Don't you dare…" Snape started angrily.

"I dare!" Regulus snarled as slammed his fist against the table and stood up. "I dare! I fucking dared to tip the Ministry about most of the raids! I fucking dared to save as many as I could! I fucking dared to send my brother to fucking Finland to save his life knowing that by doing it I signed fucking death warrant on myself! I fucking dared to do something which could stop the Dark Wanker for destroying our world! You did nothing! You didn't even fucking twitched when the Wanker tortured and murdered your own father!"

In that moment Walburga saw how much of Sirius was in Regulus. Hair wild, eyes murderous, nostrils flaring, this was Sirius every single time he spoke up for something he cared for.

"I fucking dared to do something when all you did was sitting back!" Regulus hissed through gritted teeth. "I fucking risked everything I had!"

"So did I!" Snape snarled. "I couldn't do anything for my father. I couldn't allow the Wanker to doubt in me! My father was a bastard but I knew that his death would kill my mother because for a reason I couldn't get she loved him so much that she abandoned her family and everything she had for the fucker! But I couldn't allow the Wanker to doubt in my loyalty because from it depended lives of innocent people!" Snape slammed his fist against the table. "Sometimes you have to chose lesser evil, sometimes you have to chose whom to sacrifice for others to live. It's easy for you to say that you risked everything you had when you have your family around you. I have no one because I chose to sacrifice the life of my father for two families who could be warned just in time before they were supposed to be attacked!"

"That's what makes us different Snape," Regulus hissed. "Choice. You chose life, I chose death. It's a fucking miracle that I'm still here and maybe I'm here for a reason. I'm still ready to chose death, over and over again because my life doesn't matters to me, no more than the lives of my family. I was ready to die for my brother, even if I knew that he will never know what did. I chose to be a master of my own death and I chose to do everything I could to ensure that Lord Voldemort would be a mortal once again."

At that Snape paled drastically and whispered, "You found it."

Regulus sat down on his chair and folded his arms on his chest before he replied, "I was the one entrusted with its care. Or more specifically I was the one who supplied the house-elf for that task. But Wanker, like Wanker underestimated the power of the house-elves, he chose to not remember that the house-elf's highest biding is his master request. Wanker left him to die and I made sure that he thought that he indeed died. That gave me an upper hand on the Wanker, I knew something he didn't and I used my knowledge very well."

"Did you destroyed it?" asked Snape quietly.

"Not personally," Regulus replied in equally quiet voice. "Someone had to make sure to take it out and I… I was already as good as dead. But before I drunk that potion, brilliant invention by the way, Liquid Cruciatus," he said with a grimace. "Combined with the lake full of inferis was a certain death but here I'm, still alive. But enough of me, back to the subject. If it wasn't destroyed then it's still here, in this house," he pointed at the floor. "Speaking about it, how did you found out?"

"Dumbledore suspects that he might have one," Snape replied. "Makes sense."

"I wouldn't risk saying that he has one Severus," Regulus shook his head. "On two I can agree even if I managed to come with other four possible and one inside. I had a lot of free time when I was lying at the hospital in Bristol as a defenceless squib."

"Squib?" Pollux mumbled.

"That's what I was, maybe I'm still one since I can't perform any kind of magic above the second year level. I apparated through Anti-Apparation Wards, it nearly killed me," Regulus answered simply.

"You are mad," Snape whispered.

"Good thing that I was because otherwise it wouldn't work," Regulus shrugged. "You are spoilsports the lot of you, I was waiting for Sirius to not repeat myself over and over again and you," he pointed at Snape accusingly, "made me talk. I'm not doing anything until Sior shows up."

Walburga risked a glance at the rest of the family. The shock to the news about Lupin being a werewolf vanished and was filled by shock of Regulus's confession. She was shocked herself that Regulus didn't have problems with risking his life. In her eyes he was still a little boy, weaker than Sirius, far less courageous.

But in front of her was sitting a young man who had been through a lot in his short life, a man who had no problems with sacrificing his life.

"Can you explain something more?" asked Arturus timidly.

"I feel that I already explained too much. Don't take it personal," he shrugged. "What time it is?" he changed the subject quickly.

"One o'clock," replied Cassiopeia. "Let's make a break and eat lunch. You boys," she waved between Lupin and Snape, "staying around."

"I need to hear out what Mr I'm-Not-Going-To-Say-Anything-Until-My-Brother-Comes-Back is going to say," Snape replied.

"I hoped to stay around to see Sirius," Lupin added.

"Fine then, lunch for ten since something is telling me that the trio isn't going to show up anytime soon," said Cassiopeia briskly.

* * *

Walburga, Lucretia, Cassiopeia and Melania stayed in the kitchen to make lunch. Regulus, Snape and Lupin wander out to the garden with Homam while Arcturus and Pollux decided to make good use from Orion's library.

"What the kid meant by ensuring that the Wanker will be mortal once again?" Arcturus asked from bellow the ladder.

"I have no bloody idea," Pollux muttered as he tried to balance on the ladder. "But whatever it was made him switch the sides quickly. What do you think of that Lupin chap?"

"Wolfboy?" asked Arcturus. "Seems nice chap, looks as dangerous as lady's powder puff. Besides you saw how Wally reacted, if Mirzam and Sirius trust him then he is trustworthy. Think that we can get him to sort this library? He is Hercules's grandson after all."

"We may try," Pollux muttered as he pulled out particularly heavy book from the shelf and handed it to Arcturus. "What do you think about the vampire?"

"Snapey?" asked Arcturus. "I think that both him and Reggie got in really deep shit if that battle of wills in the kitchen is any indication. Try the other one."

"It won't move," Pollux muttered. "I think that Orion glued it to the shelf."

"Can you at least read the title?" Arturus asked.

Pollux cocked his head a bit to the right and tried to read the worn out title, "Secre… I suspect Secret or Secrets … next part I can't read … Dar … Dark … A… Can you bloody move," he slammed his fist against the spine of the book.

The slam pushed the book deeper to the confines of the shelf and it fall on the left since Pollux already took off the books on its left.

"A little force," he snorted and pulled the book from the shelf.

He opened it and read on the title page, "Secrets of the Darkest Art."

"Take it and get down," Arcturus muttered and gripped the ladder tighter.

Pollux got down with the book in his left hand. He walked to the desk with Arcturus at his feet. Pollux sat down at the chair and waited for Arcturus to pull over another one.

"Look for something connected to life, immortality," Arcturus muttered as he sat down.

Pollux said nothing and started flipping through the book. First quick flip allowed him to catch his eye on something which didn't looked like the print of the book but a handwriting, familiar handwriting. He flipped through the book once again and found the page on which the handwriting was. The title of the chapter read:

**Horcrux**, _the deadliest sin_.

'Horcrux' part was printed but 'the deadliest sin' bore resemblance to Orion's scratchy handwriting. Pollux scanned the rest of the page quickly but he saw no notes of Orion's and turned the page. There nestled was lying an addressed envelope, it read:

_To Sirius Orion Black from Orion Sirius Black_

_Talis pater, talis filius._

_Carpent tua poma nepotes_

"Like father, like son. Your grandchildren will collect the fruit of your work," Arcturus translated quietly. "What in the name of Merlin's lousy underwear it means?"

"Let's read it and we will find out," Pollux mumbled and he ripped the envelope open.

Inside the envelope was lying two pieces of parchment. Pollux pulled both of them out and began to read aloud the first part:

_13__th__ November 1979, 12 Grimmauld Place, London_

_Dear Sirius,_

_If you are reading this letter then I guess my funeral already took place. I'm sure you wonder why in the name of Merlin's lousy underwear your father appears to know about his own death before it even occurred. I'm not a seer to foresee my demise and frankly I assure you that it didn't even took place. I can't give you more details beforehand but I can tell you one. The body inside the coffin isn't mine, just looks like mine – never polyjuice a corpse if you don't want to have drastic results. You might ask who is that folk who lies in my coffin. The answer is plain and simple, a corpse from hospital morgue, some homeless guy who died during the winter at place near the house. I didn't not kill him, that one I can promise._

_Enough of the corpses when living are real trouble. I know your alliance Sirius, I know about the Order of the Phoenix and how active you are in it. Don't fret, no one sold you, I just have my way of keeping my eye on you. I know that you would do everything you can to oppose Lord Voldemort but what you are doing now you are doing in vain. Before you throw out this letter let me finish. I think that your actions are vain because opposing You-Know-Who openly will only get you in troubles but there is other way around to mess with him, a better but more dangerous one._

_If you read this letter therefore you have the book in which I put it. Now take the book out of rubbish bin and find the 'Horcrux' part. I know that reading it would give you nausea but I beg you to read everything about them before you come back to reading second part of my letter, it's very important that you are aware of what a Horcrux is before you read the rest of my letter. Now to the book you go._

The letter ended here and Pollux glanced at Arcturus and mumbled, "Read the book or the letter."

"Orion tells Sirius to read the book first. We aren't Sirius," Arcturus pointed out. "Read the letter."

Pollux took the second part of the letter and began to read:

_So you read about the Horcrux. Scary, isn't it? Now let me tell you a story about young foolish boy who got highly educated in Dark Arts. He read this piece to, at the age of seventeen__ and got the scare of his life. _

_Horcrux with the way it's supposed to work in a small way can ensure immortality of the person who created it, while the Horcrux is kept safe and intact the creator of it would live even if his or hers body somehow got destroyed. He or she can't die as long as the Horcrux exist, that's why I think opposing You-Know-Who openly is just giving your life in vain. I know, for sure that Voldemort possesses at least one Horcrux, this means that he cannot die. But he doesn't possess just one, Sirius, I have very strong suspicious that at least six or seven Horcruxes of his exists, what they are and where they are I do not know. But to win the war with him, win for good, the Horcruxes needs to be destroyed before someone tries to kill him, doing it sooner will only be a vain sacrifice._

_I can't really explain it here, in this letter but maybe by the time you read this letter I'll manage to possess some kind of the knowledge about it. That's why I need you to meet me at the solstice in a small inn in Treen. Don't worry about the year or time of the year of it because I'm going to wait for you there at every solstice till I die, this time for good._

_Maybe you are curious about my reasoning. For example why I abandoned your mother? The answer is simple: if Regulus's death taught me something, it taught me how close Voledmort can get to me without even knowing. My work could endanger Regulus's life, and it might endanger yours if he ever gets a wind about what I'm doing._

_I beg you to come and see me in Treen at solstice, that would be one of two times of the year when I'm going to be in Great Britain, don't bother to look for me before it because even I don't know where I'm going to through the rest of the year. But if there is one thing I can promise is that I would rather die myself before I let You-Know-Who gain even more power than he already has._

_I beg you to come and see me because it's the only way I can make sure that my grandchildren are going to live in a better world, in a world which knows not the war._

_All my love my son,_

_Orion_

"Seems like your son got himself into very deep shit, Archie," Pollux muttered.

"Do you think that Regulus knows?" asked Arcturus quietly. "He acts like he does."

"The question is, why Sirius didn't got this letter, or the book?" Pollux sighed heavily. "Orion faked his death, that's a fact I won't deny but then again why he never told us in what he was getting."

"Would you tell us if you were in his place?" Arcturus mumbled. "I feel relieved that he is alive. I didn't read the book but Orion's letter gives me vague idea of what that Horcrux thing is and if You-Know-Who possesses at least one of them then we are in trouble."

"If You-Know-Who possesses one that means one thing Archie," Pollux mumbled as he folded the letter and put it in the envelope. "He is not as dead as our world is assuming."

"Think that we should give it to Sirius as soon as he comes back?" asked Arcturus nervously.

"I don't think so," Pollux shook his head. "It would be a downright cruelty to throw it at him on the first day of freedom. Let him have some time with his girl and kid before we throw it into his face," he added pensively.

"I agree but we need to approach Reggie about it," Arcturus nodded. "We can afford few days of peace since You-Know-Who is in no shape for coming back and probably won't be coming back for a longer while without outside help."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both men turned to face the intruder who peeked his head through the door.

"Mum wants you to come down for lunch," he said cheerfully.

"Reggie, come here for a moment," Pollux gestured at him.

Regulus entered the room and approached the desk. Pollux handed the book to him and hissed at him, "If you even breath about it today to him I'm going to skin you alive. You can wait few days more if you waited this long."

Regulus paled when he saw the book and whispered, "So you know."

"We do, telling Sirius today if he gets here would be a downright cruelty. You know him, he will get himself so worked up that he won't sit down for days," Arcturus added. "Don't tell your mother, yet."

"I won't," Regulus mumbled. "I won't."

* * *

Freshly bathed, shaved, with his hair cut short Sirius dressed himself in his jeans and shirt. He really wanted to have his wand back but Mirzam told him that going to Diagon Alley today would be a very stupid thing to do since the public must get to know about his innocence first.

"Do you know what awaits us when we get there?" he asked her curiously when she entered the room.

"A party from hell," she replied. "So brace yourself for getting your life hugged out of you."

"You look beautiful," he sighed.

"I look clean," she replied. "After the party I'm going to sleep for at least twelve hours and if someone dares to wake me up I'm going to hex him or her into next year," she sighed heavily.

"Let's go," he said and he stood up from the bed. "If I know uncle Iggy he is already waiting for us at the place."

"He is not brave enough to get inside with your family on rampant," she snickered. "I tell you something, I like them. They are noisy, nosy, they quarrel a lot but I like them."

"Which one the most?" he asked curiously.

"Your mother and your aunts," she replied. "They are strong women, very charismatic. But I can't help but wonder what kind of man was your father?" she added pensively.

Sirius scratched his head as he recalled the memories of his childhood.

"He was a bookworm. The family kept teasing him that he narrowly missed getting himself sorted to Ravenclaw. But then again when Reggie and I were kids he was the best father I could imagine to have if you removed pure-blood bigotry talks. He was very quiet, never talked if he didn't had to. Mother kept telling me if I inherited not only his appearance but also the character she wouldn't have at least five nearly heart-attacks by the time I reached ten years," Sirius sighed. "He was completely henpecked by mum but he never seemed to mind it."

"You don't have his character at all," she snickered. "You have your mother's character, that one I can testify for even under Veritaserum."

"I'm supposed to take is as insult or a complement?" he asked jokingly.

"I would take it for a complement. You are obsessively overprotective and once you make up your mind there is no power in the world to talk you out of it," she smiled at him. "Ready to meet the family?"

"I should be asking this question," he snickered. "After all they are my family and you are my fiancée."

"You think that we should tell them that you proposed or repeat this performance in front of them?" she asked curiously.

"I would never heard the end of it if we tell them that I proposed in Azkaban," he chuckled. "Therefore prepare for being asked one more time."

She gave him a light kiss and smiled at him before she said, "Come with something surprising."

"I will," he nodded. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and they disapparated from her flat.

They apparated next to worried Ignatius who was hiding behind a small oak and glaring at the house under number 12.

"Thank Merlin that you are here because I don't think that I could stand staying here any minute longer," Ignatius sighed and turned around to face them. "You look great."

"We still have fifteen minutes," Sirius pointed out.

"And your family is on the other side of the street," Ignatius muttered. "In fact that orange spot at the library window didn't moved even for an inch since I apparated."

"Orange spot?" Sirius asked in surprise. "Looks like a cat, then again mother never allowed us to keep animals."

"That would be Crookshanks," Mirzam said simply. "Bristol's cat."

"Who is Bristol?" asked Ignatius.

"Don't bother," Sirius snickered. "I tried to ask her but all she says is that I will have to see him for myself."

Mirzam rolled her eyes at that and said, "Actually Bristol is a member of the family, supposedly dead one."

"The only male, supposedly dead ones, members of the family, at least from the span of last few years would be Orion and Regulus," Ignatius muttered. "Which one of them is Bristol?"

Sirius glanced at Mirzam she grimaced uncomfortably before she replied, "Regulus."

"Regulus?" Sirius breathed out.

"Yep, him," Mirzam nodded. "Remember that without his help I would be still wracking my mind where the rat could be," she reminded him sternly.

His supposedly dead brother was alive and owned a cat. He also made Mirzam chase after him to Bristol and helped her in catching Pettigrew. Sirius felt like the earth started spinning backwards.

"Let's go before they send search and rescue squad after us," Mirzam said briskly.

* * *

Lunch seemed semi-pleasant affair Walburga decided. Whatever issues Regulus and Snape had they sorted it out in the garden, with Lupin acting like a negotiator. Even now Lupin was sitting between them with Homam at his knees. It seemed like the family acknowledged Lupin's conditions but the shouting match between Regulus and Snape throw them off so much that no one even dared to twitch in the direction of Lupin to take the kid from him.

Even better Arcturus, retired Head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, engaged himself with Lupin in a talk about latest werewolves regulation. Cassiopeia who listened intently to their conversation from time to time threw her few Knuts into it. Pollux, retired Head of Portkey Office at Department of Magical Transportation engaged himself into a talk with Regulus about apportation. This left Snape at Lucretia's and Melania's mercy as they managed to talk him into issues of Improper Use of Magic Office. Walburga herself watched this exchange with a grin.

The only three people missing were Ignatius, Sirius and Mirzam, they were probably still engaged in clearing Sirius. She sighed in regret that Orion didn't lived to see this. Even if he had some objections she would manage to quickly persuade him into accepting the things in the way they were.

She heard the front door upstairs opening and she glanced at the family. They seemed so engaged in their respective talks that they probably didn't heard it. Walburga as quietly as she could stood up from the table to not disturb them and she went upstairs.

In the corridor was standing Ignatius with his cloak folded in half, next to him was standing smiling Mirzam and behind her was standing Sirius with an uncomfortable look on his face.

Walburga felt herself smiling widely at that. Sirius was home.

"Brace yourself Sirius," Mirzam snickered. "I have a feeling that in a matter of seconds you are going to be hugged to death."

"Can't you shield me?" Sirius asked timidly. "I want to see my son before I die."

"Sirius, Mirzam," Walburga said in quiet but happy voice. "Good to see you."

"Hey mum," Mirzam said and she went to greet her, hauling Sirius, who was holding her hand with herself.

Walburga hugged her quickly and glanced at Sirius. He looked sickeningly thin and pale but he was clean and looked like he had his hair cut. She smiled at him and pulled away from Mirzam as she drew him into embrace and said, "Good to see you again Sirius. You have no idea how happy I'm to see you."

"I'm going to slid into the kitchen, hopefully they won't realise that I came back before you had a proper chance to greet each other," mumbled Ignatius and he left the corridor.

"Hey mum," Sirius mumbled sheepishly.

"For Merlin's sake, she isn't going to kill you," Mirzam sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm more worried about these waiting downstairs," Sirius said weakly.

"No big deal," Walburga said as she pulled away from him. "In worst case you will have your aunts crying onto your shoulder."

"That's what worries me the most," Sirius admitted. "How is Homam?"

"Last time I checked he was eating Lupin's salad since Lupin was too busy with talking to your grandfather. Arcturus is grilling him about werewolves regulations," Walburga answered.

"So you…" Sirius started nervously.

"Know that your friend happens to have furry little problem once a month," Walburga finished for him. "I trust judgements of you both," she motioned hers head at Mirzam and Sirius, "if Mirzam says that Lupin outside the full moon is as dangerous as lady's powder puff then I have no problem with him."

"Is Regulus here?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes, he is," Walburga confirmed. "He got into a shouting match with Snape, who is still here, suffering the torture of having Lucy and Mel boring him to death with their job related stuff. As for Reggie he wants to talk to you about something, rather dark thing which got him into a real mess. We couldn't get more from him."

"What should I expect from Snape?" Sirius asked with a grimace.

"It's not what you should expect from him but rather what you should do for him," Walburga send him a glare. "I know what you did to him and if you don't want to cause real trouble you better apologize to him young man, before the day ends."

Sirius glanced at his shoes uncomfortably.

"He really helped a lot, Sirius. Without his help we would be speaking now not in this corridor but in neighbour cells in Azkaban. Therefore let go of that childish grudge," Walburga said sternly.

"I will apologize and I will be civil to him as long as he is going to be civil to me. Mirzam already told me that I should get used to seeing him around," Sirius mumbled.

"Smart girl," Walburga nodded. "Inside we go," she motioned with her head at the kitchen door.

She let him go and went first down the kitchen stairs. It seemed that no one paid attention to Ignatius's entrance since he was sitting silently on the free chair while the rest was still occupied with their talks.

"Look who came," Walburga called and she motioned at the kitchen stairs where Sirius, still hiding behind Mirzam was standing.

For a moment it seemed that everything in the room had froze. No one moved from their places, they just stared at Sirius in shock. Suddenly Lupin stood up, with Homam in his arms and approached standing duo. He smiled at Sirius and gave him one-armed hug which Sirius reluctantly returned and passed Homam into Sirius's arms.

"It's good to have you back, Sirius," Lupin said cheerfully.

Sirius secured Homam with his left arm, smiled down at the kid who smiled back then he glanced at Lupin and said, "It's good to be back, Remus."

That seemed to snap the rest out of their shock and soon Sirius was hugged to death by older members of the family. When they backed away from him a bit, Regulus stood up from his chair and approached him with a small smile.

"Sior?" he asked timidly as he extended his hand to Sirius.

"Rear," Sirius smiled back at him and instead of shaking Regulus's arm he gave him one-armed hug.

When he let Regulus pull away Sirius glanced above the heads of the rest of the family to the chair where Snape was sitting. He went around them and with Homam still in his left arm he approached Snape's chair and extended his hand.

"I apologize," he said in serious, sincere voice. "For everything I have done to you. You risked a lot for me and my family. Please accept my apology."

Snape seemed shocked by Sirius's apology and he glanced at Walburga then at Mirzam as if checking if it wasn't some kind of a prank. Then he looked back at Sirius and stood up extending his hand to Sirius and said, "Apology accepted. It's not your fault that you have a twisted family."

"Hey!" exclaimed Cassiopeia.

"Tell me something I don't know," Sirius snickered at that and he shook Snape's hand.

"Here he goes again," Cassiopeia huffed.

Walburga snickered. Sirius was still Sirius and nothing would change him.

"I think that some people here needs some food before they faint from hunger," she said cheerfully. "Sit down and we will finish lunch."

They came back to their places. Melania next to Snape. Lupin with Snape on his left and Regulus on his right. Regulus, who was sitting at the right corner of the table had Pollux on his right. Next to Pollux was Walburga's chair. Next to her was sitting Cassiopeia with Arcturus on her right who on his right hand had Sirius and Homam. On Sirius's right was sitting Mirzam. Next to her was sitting Ignatius and Lucretia who had Melania on her right.

Walburga brought Mirzam and Sirius the plates with their lunch and came back to her chair next to her father. For a moment they were eating in comfortable silence then Sirius cleared his throat.

All eyes fixed on him. He grinned at that then turned to Mirzam.

"Busy for the rest of your life?" he asked cheerfully.

* * *

**So what you think about this one?**

_Orion causes problems, doesn't he? Imagine Walburga's reaction once she finds out about him, assuming that Arcturus and Pollux would be brave enough to tell her. As for these two, I'm planning a special plot, just for them, since I abandoned them in the name of bringing Sirius back to the family but I promise that I'm going to fix it in next chapters. As for Orion himself, assuming that he shows up at solstice in Treen, he is going to end in real trouble. As for mild reactions to Remus's charming alter ego I knew what I was doing by letting Regulus and Snape having a shouting match straight after that confession. My thoughts about Sirius's and Mirzam's romance are voiced as Sirius's thoughts in Azkaban and later. The wedding rings idea came from some slash fic I read ages ago, seemed appropriate idea since we are talking about 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black'._

**Next chapter:** Mirzam gives the answer to Sirius's question. 'Harry Potter Club' is trying to fool everybody by comitting a murder without murdering anyone - to clarify 'the lot with certain knowledge' decides that worrying about the case of Harry Potter vanishes with his death but since killing Homam is beside the point they decide to look for substitute. We will, finally, meet Andromeda, Ted and Dora - I'm going to write it even if it's going to kill me. I will probably come with something else but I'm sleepy like you have no idea and I can't think straight.


	8. Ch7: Happiness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev: **The family talks about the wedding. Snape has very good idea. Mirzam has a nightmare. Pollux vists Andromeda and kidnaps Dora. The wedding.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I'm having my birthday tomorrow and a review would be wonderful present)._**

_**I find myself in need of a beta, again.**_

* * *

**Chapter seven: Happiness…**

Walburga stared at Sirius and Mirzam in shock. Of course she knew that they had feelings for each other, good for them since they were supposed to have a kid together, but then again, marriage? So soon? It seemed like they admitted the feelings for each other just yesterday.

'They don't need to get to know each other,' she thought to herself. 'Then again in the eyes of the family they are supposed to have feelings for each other for ages. So maybe marriage isn't stupid idea.'

Walburga glanced at Mirzam, she was smiling broadly and there was a hint of mischief in her eyes.

'He asked her to marry before,' Walburga realised. 'But where? In Azkaban? Of all places in the world…'

"Terribly, but I think that I can squeeze you into my packed schedule," Mirzam replied as she leaned to kiss him.

"Finally," exclaimed Cassiopeia.

Walburga smiled at Sirius. He was a big boy and he knew what was good for him. Besides she liked Mirzam, she was strong enough to deal with Sirius. They would made a good pair.

Walburga took a glance at the rest of the family. Lucretia was smiling widely and had a look of pure excitement on her face which made Walburga shudder at the thought what Lucy would do if Walburga didn't included her in wedding preparations. Ignatius, Arcturus, Remus and Regulus were grinning widely. Cassiopeia and Melania looked pleasantly surprised. Her father seemed lost in his thoughts and Snape looked like nothing could surprise him.

"So when is the wedding?" asked Regulus playfully.

Sirius and Mirzam glanced at each other for a moment before Sirius replied, "1st April."

"Wedding at April's Fool. Seriously, Sirius," Melania rolled her eyes in faked annoyance. "No one can prepare a wedding in a matter of ten days."

"I can," Walburga said happily. "Why wait Mel? It's not that they have to get to know each other, for Merlin's sake they have a kid together."

"Not many guests will come on so short notice," Melania replied pensively.

"They will," Sirius shook his head. "They are sitting here after all, mostly. Mirzam?"

"I have two," she said simply. "Madam Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"What about your grandparents?" asked Cassiopeia curiously.

Walburga cringed at Cassie's question and saw Sirius doing the same. She knew what Mirzam thought about it, there was absolutely no reasons for bringing it up again after yesterday.

"The earth will sooner start spinning backwards before they will come to my wedding," Mirzam snorted in annoyance. "Besides I don't want to invite them."

"Why?" asked Melania curiously.

"Because they make pure-blood philosophy pale in comparison to their hate of everything magical," Mirzam explained uncomfortably.

"What about Cygnus and Cissy?" asked Melania.

"They won't come to this house within a mile radius. I won't let them," Walburga snorted. "They made their choice."

They did, Cissy should know better than hold her grandson in the manor as a prisoner. From her younger brother Walburga fully expected siding with Cissy. Even if they wanted to come, they would just spoil the ceremony and Walburga wouldn't allow them that. After all a marriage is once in a lifetime event, generally, and Walburga would be damned if she let her brother and niece spoil that day for Sirius.

"Remus you are my best man," Sirius said in a tone which suggested that Lupin should know better than to disagree.

Lupin nodded slowly. He seemed like he knew better than disagree with Sirius.

"What about your bridesmaids, Mirzam?" asked Melania curiously.

"Unless Regulus or Severus would agree on wearing a dress I don't have any," Mirzam replied. "Speaking about Severus, are you free at 1st April?"

Snape scratched his head before he replied, "I have no lessons on Thursday so I guess that I can come if I manage to fool Dumbledore for one afternoon. But if you think that I'm going to wear a dress you better whack this idea from your head."

"I feel so left out," Regulus snorted. "Wolfboy is a best man, Sevie is a bridesmaid and I don't have anything to do at my older brother's wedding. I feel hurt," he moaned in faked hurting tone.

"Well, you can make other bridesmaid," Sirius snickered. "I want Dromeda and her family to come. Think that we can invite them?" he turned to Walburga.

Of course, it should had came out sooner, a lot sooner. But everybody were so focused on Homam that they probably forgot about Andromeda. Droma was going to get a shock of her life when she will receive the invitation.

"It's a wonder that we didn't included them already," Walburga replied. "Pretty hypocritical from our side to not have anything against Sirius marrying Mirzam while Andromeda is still the outcast in the family. Who is going to bring the invitation to them?"

"I can," Pollux supplied suddenly. "Who is going to perform the ceremony?"

"I thought about Madam Bones," said Mirzam quickly. "She has the authority to do it and if we ask nicely she may agree."

"Wedding is going to be in the garden, isn't it?" asked Lucretia with the insane glint in her eyes. "Because if it is, then we need to clear it out."

"I can help with it," Lupin supplied quickly.

"You won't do anything without Weedrider," Snape snorted. "I will send you a bottle tomorrow."

"I will help you Lupin," Lucretia supplied. "Wally you know where Orion kept Sirius's and Hesper's wedding rings?"

"Loose floorboard under the desk in the library," Regulus answered quickly. "Last time I checked anyway," he added after a moment.

Indeed he did. Regulus was too smart for his own good.

"I still have goblin's made tiara from my wedding," Walburga mumbled pensively. "I haven't took it out from the trunk for ages."

"I can borrow you my wedding dress, Mirzam. Wedding dress of a happily married woman is certainly a good omen," Lucretia said happily.

"If the dress is borrowed then what about the tiara?" Walburga asked her.

"Old?" Lucretia supplied quickly.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," Regulus snickered.

"The dress is blue," Lucretia pointed out. "A very good omen."

"Then the colours of the dress and tiara crashes," Melania muttered.

"Not if she wears blue and white wraith," said Lucretia.

"Wraiths are for virgins Lucy," Melania replied.

"Should I interfere before you jump to each other's throats?" asked Mirzam calmly.

"Don't worry about them, Mirzam," Arcturus snickered. "You should have seen them before Lucretia's wedding, Orion had to separate them every single time someone mentioned wedding related stuff."

"If your grandparents aren't coming then who is going to walk you down the aisle?" asked Pollux curiously.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," Mirzam replied.

"He is younger than us Mirzam," Sirius said quickly.

"I'm well aware of it," she nodded. "But nevertheless I want him to walk me down the aisle."

"Why?" asked Ignatius curiously.

"Because it's fitting, Iggy," Walburga said thoughtfully. "Mirzam is an Auror, she is marrying an Auror," she glanced at Sirius who nodded quickly, "therefore why don't have an Auror in the place of a 'father'?"

"You still want to be an Auror, even now?" Pollux turned to Sirius.

"It's not that I can do anything else, grandpa," Sirius replied. "I liked my job and I'm planning to apply after the wedding."

Walburga smiled at him. She couldn't expect less from him.

"I have a thought," she said as she summoned the wine from the pantry, Lucretia seemed to get what Walburga wanted to do and summoned eleven goblets. "Let's have a toast," she added after she stood up.

Lucretia poured the wine to the goblets and passed each goblet to the other occupants of the kitchen.

"To what we are toasting?" asked Snape curiously.

"To whom," Walburga corrected him and she raised her goblet. "To Mirzam Verascez, soon Mirzam Black who in one day returned to me my two sons. Mirzam," she smiled at younger woman who blushed lightly. "Welcome in the family."

* * *

Sirius leaned against the back of the couch and smiled slightly when he felt Mirzam leaning against his left shoulder. Homam nestled himself in Sirius's lap and seemed to fall asleep. Sirius felt pleasantly tired and very comfortable, he really could get used to moments like this one.

After the welcoming party had ended and his grandparents, aunts and uncle went to their respective homes, accompanied by Regulus who told the rest that he had to talk to grandfathers about something. After saying goodbye to the rest of the family Sirius's mother decided to move the rest guest to the library for a drink.

Sirius and Mirzam together with Homam sat down on one of the two couches while Remus and Snape sat on the other one. Sirius's mother decided to sit down at the couch and quickly busied herself with knitting something which looked suspiciously like long-clothes, it seemed too small to be meant for Homam and Sirius gulped nervously when he saw it.

"I feel a bit overwhelmed," Sirius confessed as he ran his right hand through Homam's hair. "I forgot how noisy this house could get when they were visiting."

"Noisy and unaware," Snape muttered and he took a sip of Firewhiskey from his glass. "Is Regulus aware of Homam's identity?" he turned to Sirius's mother.

"Not yet. Firstly we didn't had time to explain and secondly if he doesn't explains everything he mentioned before I don't plan to inform him," said Walburga.

"The less people know about it the better for you," Snape sighed. "Personally I think that removing the problem of Harry Potter from the public view would be a good thing."

"What you mean exactly?" asked Remus curiously.

"Dumbledore suspects that Verascez isn't doing anything about Harry's case. Which we know that she doesn't," Snape started. "He suspects that you know where he is but you won't do anything to close the case," he said to Mirzam. "That's why I think that the best option for anyone interested will be killing Harry Potter."

"I hope that by killing Harry Potter you mean making people think that he is dead," Sirius muttered and send Snape a meaningful glare.

"That's what I mean," Snape nodded.

"But how we are going to do it without putting the blame on someone innocent?" asked Mirzam pensively. "And how we are going to find a 'Harry Potter's corpse'."

"For corpse part I advise checking the canals. The nights are still cold enough for some homeless people to die. As for making Harry Potter from the corpse Polyjuice works splendidly, if applied correctly you can get a really good lookalike of the kid. This way people will think that it's real Harry Potter who died," Snape explained thoughtfully.

"The canals are good choice," Mirzam muttered suddenly. "Someone abandoned him in the canals and he died from cold and hunger. This way the only thing to blame is the weather."

"As long as we have a hair," added Snape quickly.

"We have some," Walburga nodded. "But can we please withhold with killing him before the wedding?"

"I guess we can," Sirius mumbled and tried to stifle a yawn but didn't succeed.

"Someone here needs a night of well deserved sleep," Walburga said firmly.

"Yes, mum," Sirius mumbled.

* * *

Mirzam leaned against the doorframe with a huge grin on her face, Sirius was home again. She watched him as he was trying to put Homam in his crib but was failing miserably since Homam decided that dad was more exciting than the night of sleep.

"Hommy, please, go to sleep," Sirius groaned as he bend over Homam's crib once again.

Homam paid no attention to Sirius's plea because he stood up in his crib and raised his arms indicating that he wanted to be picked up.

"Give up Sirius," Mirzam snickered. "He isn't going to sleep tonight without you by his side."

Sirius glanced down at Homam who smiled innocently at him.

"Fine, Hommy, you won. You are sleeping with mummy and I tonight," Sirius sighed and picked up Homam from his crib.

Together they walked down the corridor to Mirzam's bedroom with Homam snuggled into Sirius's side. When they entered the bedroom Sirius laid Homam down in the middle of the bed and lied down next to him.

"When I went to Azkaban I never expected that I will ever leave it," Sirius admitted quietly.

Mirzam sat down on the bed and slipped beneath the covers before she said, "But you are here now, you are free again."

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled. "I'm free again, engaged to be married to beautiful and smart woman and we are having a kid together." Then he took a deep breath and asked seriously, "How did you took it, all of it?"

She lied down and stared straight into his eyes as she said slowly, "When I came back from the convention … and Crouch told me what had happened I was furious."

"At me?" he asked quietly.

"Not at you," she shook her head. "At myself. I knew that you were doing something about which you didn't informed me. I trusted you blindly with my life and then…"

"I'm sorry, Mirzam. I'm really sorry for not telling you what I was doing," he sighed. "But I was trying to protect you."

"From what?" she asked, surprised by his confession.

"I knew that as an Auror I was on the line of fire and then, when I joined the Order of the Phoenix, the organisation which Dumbledore created to fight with Voldemort I found out that everybody I cared for were in great danger," he sighed heavily. "I never considered asking you to join because I knew that if you joined you will be in much more greater danger than you were as an Auror. I would never forgive myself if something had happened to you."

"What about the Potters?" she asked curiously.

"James and Lily joined at the same time as I did. Till Harry was born I tried to not be worried too much about them, they were capable of defending themselves. But then Harry appeared and due to certain circumstances, which still lie beyond my capacity of comprehension they were in very great danger," he sighed. "I tried to protect them and I thrust their lives into Pettigrew's hands."

She found his hand beneath the covers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"When I found out that Dumbledore wanted Harry to live with his aunt I was lost. Maybe if I had Harry by my side I would never went after Peter, maybe then I would report him straight to the authorities," he said timidly. "I fucked up and I know it, but now I know that I can make the best of what had happened and protect him just like I promised that I would," he ruffled Homam's hair with his other hand.

"Do you think that they would mind if we bring him up as our son?" she asked quietly.

"If it will protect him from danger," Sirius sighed. "I don't think that they will. As long as he is aware of his real identity when he grows up a bit."

"Time will show if our course of action is right," she whispered.

"Yes, it will," he agreed sleepily.

Two minutes later all three of them were asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile the occupants of the library decided on the next course of action Regulus was sitting in the armchair in the living-room at his grandfather's house. Melania wandered upstairs to sleep and Pollux went to the library to pick some book. Arcturus remained with Regulus and stared at the kid curiously.

"What did you got yourself into kid?" he sighed finally.

"I think that deep shit will sum it up pretty well," Regulus replied quietly. "Listen, I don't want to have this conversation without Sirius and I'm not a heartless bastard to rub it into his face before his wedding," he added as he leaned forward.

"I just want to understand what made you change your mind, kid," said Arcturus quietly.

"The world," Regulus replied quietly. "The world. If that's what you wanted to know let me come back to mum," he said as he stood up.

"That would be it, for now," Arcturus nodded and watched the kid as he approached the fireplace.

Regulus left through the Floo, barely avoiding hitting his head on the mantelpiece but Arcturus was staring at the empty fireplace even after he left. Few minutes later he heard Pollux entering the room.

"Do you want to inform Wally about Orion?" Arcturus asked without looking at Pollux.

"Not until I know what he did. I guess that I will wait with it till the solstice," said Pollux with a heavy sigh. "What you think about Sirius's proposal?"

"They were very Siriuslike," Arcturus chuckled. "Trust Sirius to omit the tradition."

"Yeah," Pollux chuckled. "The wedding reminds me of these Muggle shotgun-weddings I read lately. But I agree with Wally, why wait."

"What we are supposed to do with the Horcruxes?" asked Arcturus suddenly.

"I don't know what you think about it but if you want my opinion, I don't think that anyone should be less mortal than the rest of us are supposed to be," Pollux mumbled. "I'm going to help the boys with destroying them."

"Same here," Arcturus sighed. "Same here."

* * *

Regulus rubbed his forehead as he leaned against the mantelpiece. Lack of sleep previous night, shouting match with Snape and being subjected to the stares of the rest of his family caused his usual headache to come back quickly.

He hadn't seen or heard from Kreacher all day long and now he felt too tired to ask him about the Horcrux. He decided that a night of undisturbed sleep would cure the headache, besides he could wait few more hours.

* * *

She was sitting on the windowsill in her old room, the one which was supposed to be hers. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining and the wind was gentle. She glanced for the last time at the pear in the garden and came back to her book. _Anne from Green Gables_, her favourite book, this particular copy belonged to her mum. Every single time she read it she imagined her mother sitting by her side and reading it to her.

Suddenly she felt that someone shoved her hard, she lost her balance and fell out of the window. She hit the ground with a dull thud and cried in pain which tore through her back. She managed to glimpse the face of her grandmother standing in the window of her room, she looked livid and was smiling wickedly.

Mirzam jolted awake and sat on the bed. She felt beads of sweat running down her cheekbones. Suddenly a warm hand touched her shoulder and gentle voice asked, "Mirzam, what had happened?"

"Nightmare," she mumbled. "The one with my grandmother pushing me out of the window."

"Mummy," Homam asked timidly and he quickly climbed into her arms.

"Come here," Sirius mumbled and he embraced her tightly.

He pulled her close and laid the three of them down on the bed. She was lying with her head on his left shoulder and Homam in her arms.

"She isn't going to hurt you anymore, Mirzam," Sirius whispered. "I won't let her."

* * *

Being a Professor certainly had its perks, Severus Snape decided as he entered his bedroom at Hogwarts dungeon. For an instance being a Professor meant no more problems with snooping Filch. Severus took of his travelling cloak and threw it at the armchair. He glanced at his desk where ungraded first years essays still lied just like he left them in the morning, he felt really tempted to pick up his quill and write failing grade on each of them but he knew that he was still too new Professor to get away with it. That's why with heavy sigh he approached his cabinet and poured himself a glass of wine before he went to the desk and pulled the essays closer.

He read first three essays with mild interest, they were average at best.

"Some people just can't read the instructions," he muttered to himself and he took a sip of wine before he took another essay.

The beginning of this one almost made him set the bloody thing on fire, Timothy McMillan either was an idiot or decided that first year at Hogwarts was so funny that repeating it will be even funnier.

He made his way through next five with growing annoyance. He reached for the next one when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed knowing very well who was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Come in!" he called and took a sip of his wine.

Dumbledore entered the room and sat down on the other chair in front of the desk.

"How was your day?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Boring," Severus muttered as he reached for the essay.

That was a lie, spending the day with the Blacks could be anything but not boring, but that was something which Dumbledore didn't needed to know.

"How can I help you Professor?" he asked grimly.

"I don't think that Mirzam Verascez is doing her job, Severus," said Dumbledore with heavy sigh. "I need you to spy on her."

"How I'm supposed to spy on her while I'm still teaching, Professor?" Severus asked pointedly.

Dumbledore pulled out from his pocket a small clepsydra and lied it on the desk as he said, "Time-turner. Day worth. I want to be notified about any progress with the search."

"You really intend to send the boy back to his aunt," Severus muttered.

"That's the safest place for him. No one can hurt him there," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Yet someone managed to kidnap him from that house," Severus snorted. "If I know one thing about Lily this one is certain, she would never want her son to live with her sister, Dumbledore. They didn't made Black his godfather for laugh."

"Sirius Black is in Azkaban," Dumbledore replied sternly. "He made his choice."

'He did,' Severus thought. 'You have no idea.'

Here was perfect opportunity to inform meddling Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that now he had a new problem which went under the name of Sirius Black. He could tell the old codger that Black was free man again but he stopped himself from doing it. Watching Dumbledore reading Daily Prophet tomorrow was far more entertaining though than watching his face here where he could rage as much as he wanted.

"Black was an Auror and was supposed to be a much more better protection for the boy than his aunt," Severus pointed out. "But since we can't turn back time," he paused and glanced at the time-turner, "this much, let's not cry over spilt milk. What had happened, had happened and we have to accept the consequences. I will spy Verascez but for now can I finish grading the essays?"

Dumbledore nodded as he stood up and left the room.

'You don't know what is going to hit you, especially if Black decides to sue you for endangering his godson,' he thought to himself and quickly made a mental note to suggest Black doing so.

He came back to the essays in much more lighter mood. He finished grading the essays shortly before midnight and went to sleep.

Next morning he walked into the Great Hall few steps after Dumbledore. He sat down on his chair and with disinterest started eating his breakfast. He consumed his breakfast and reached for his tea when he glimpsed the first owl with Daily Prophet flying into Great Hall. The owl was followed by another five which landed at the staff table.

Severus peeked at Dumbledore who was unfolding his Daily Prophet. He scanned few first lines and a scowl appeared on his face. He folded the newspaper and threw it at the ground.

Severus resisted a smirk and quickly turned to his Daily Prophet. The title claimed in capital letters "'Supposed Traitor and Multi-Murderer, Sirius Black' as cleared of all charges against him due to imprisonment of Peter Pettigrew who turned out to be You-Know-Who's spy and the murderer of twelve Muggles." Someone even found the photograph of Black in his Auror uniform and put it under the article.

'Wait till Black gets a wind that you want to spy his intended, Dumbledore,' he thought to himself. 'He will make your life a living hell.'

* * *

Sirius entered Diagon Alley and pulled the hood of his cloak so hard that it covered his face from anyone who was looking at him. He and Mirzam decided that it would be good for them if they didn't showed up together in public until Sirius came back to the Aurors, also keeping the public unaware of the wedding for few weeks would be a good thing.

He quickly passed the alley and found himself in front of Ollivander's Shop. He peeked inside through the door and saw that Ollivander was alone. He entered the shop and pulled down his hood.

Ollivander immediately spotted him and greeted him cheerfully, "Mr Black I was expecting to see you today."

"Thank you," Sirius nodded.

"Let's see which one will suit you this time," Ollivander said happily. "12 inches, dragon's heartstring, maple."

"Broken by the Aurors," Sirius confirmed with a small nod.

"Let's try this one," Ollivander said as he pulled from the shelf one book and opened it. "10 inches, unicorn's hair, ebony," he added as he handed the want to Sirius.

Sirius accepted the wand and waved it in the air. Nothing happened.

"Maybe this one, quite unusual combination," Ollivander said as he took the wand from Sirius and handed him another one. "12 inches, phoenix feather and unicorn's hair, holly and ebony."

"Aren't wands supposed to have only one core and one type of wood?" asked Sirius nervously as he took it from Ollivander's hand.

"Generally they…" Ollivander started but didn't finished the sentence because he had to duck from the spark which came from the wand. "I will find something else."

Sirius nodded and he handed Ollivander back the wand.

About a hour and forty wands later Ollivander shook his head as the wand number forty-three did nothing.

"Twelve inches seems to be a good measure," he muttered more to himself than to Sirius. "Dragon's heartstring doesn't works as good as it is supposed to and unicorn's hair doesn't works at all."

"Maybe I'm hopeless case," Sirius chuckled although there was nothing funny in this situation.

"Nobody is a hopeless case Mr Black," sighed Ollivander. "How about, 12 inches phoenix's feather and… and… why not teak," he said as he wandered to the shelf and pulled out the box.

Sirius took the wand and felt the warmth spreading through his fingers.

Ollivander sighed in relief and chuckled, "This one was the third one I wanted to try Mr Black but the birch one distracted me."

"I'm sorry," said Sirius sheepishly.

"That would be nine galleons Mr Black," said Ollivander.

Sirius paid for the wand and stepped out of the shop. He glanced up and down the Diagon Alley and decided that for one day he did enough of shopping. It was the highest time to come back home.

He wandered in the direction of Leaky Cauldron when he felt someone grabbing his hand. Immediately he turned around to glare at the offender but found no one. The grip on his hand, however, remained.

"Book a room at Leaky Cauldron, I need to talk with you Black," came a quiet hiss.

The hiss reminded Sirius of Snape and he quickly nodded. He felt that the hand which gripped his let go and he went to Leaky Cauldron.

Leaky Cauldron didn't changed for a single bit. He survived the room looking for Tom, whom he found behind the bar bend over the newspaper.

'Good, at least he won't hex me,' Sirius thought and he quickly approached the bar.

"I need a room for about a hour, maybe two," Sirius said calmly. "Do you have a free one?"

Tom looked at him, he seemed a bit frightened but he handed the key to the room nevertheless as he said, "Room number 2."

Sirius nodded and went upstairs. He opened the door to the room and waited a moment before he closed them and leaned against them.

Invisibility Cloak fell to the floor and Sirius found himself staring at Snape.

"I'm not supposed to be here, that's why I borrowed the cloak from Dumbledore," Snape said quickly.

"Dumbledore doesn't needs a cloak to be invisible," Sirius pointed out and then he remembered something, "This one belonged to James."

"Trust me I wouldn't take it if I didn't had to," Snape sighed. "Anyway straight to the business. Dumbledore wants me to spy your intended. Reason the same as I mentioned yesterday. He also seemed quite unhappy about your innocence."

"Thinks that I'm going to cause him troubles?" Sirius asked curiously.

"You may," Snape snorted. "After Harry's case is closed I strongly advise you playing distraught godfather and charge Dumbledore for endangering the life of your godson. Pretty convincing for the public it will be and may be will drive Dumbledore's suspicions from you and your family."

"That's good idea," Sirius muttered. "Very good idea, I bet that uncle Ignatius can come with something good."

"While your intended will 'keep looking' for the kid I advise a visit in the canals, eventually morgue for a homeless guy," Snape added quickly.

"How we are going to administer the Polyjuice to a corpse?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Syringe," Snape replied. "We will drain some blood from the corpse and fill the veins with Polyjuice. Hopefully in a matter of about a hour we are going to have Harry Potter's corpse."

"When you can be ready with Polyjuice?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Wednesday evening but I won't be able to come till Thursday. If not Thursday then maybe at the weekend," Snape said pensively.

"So I better steal some body before Thursday," Sirius muttered to himself.

"Put a cooling charm on it, we don't want it to rot before we can apply it," Snape said.

* * *

Walburga put the plate full of sliced apples in front of Homam and watched him as he started eating. Sirius was still at Diagon Alley, Mirzam was upstairs, sleeping after Walburga slipped her three spoonfuls of Dreamless Sleep Potion into her tea. Regulus was still sleeping, in fact threatened Walburga with painful death if she wouldn't let him sleep some more. Lupin who stayed overnight was in the garden, fighting losing battle with the weeds.

"Where is daddy?" asked Homam curiously.

"He is shopping, Hommy," answered Walburga. "He should be back soon."

As if Sirius timed his return Walburga heard the front door opening and few seconds later Sirius entered the kitchen. He was still wrapped in his travelling cloak.

He bend over Homam and kissed the kid on the cheek then he went to Walburga and did the same.

"How was your trip to Diagon Alley?" Walburga asked curiously.

"Good," Sirius answered. "No one bothered me, except Snape, speaking about him I need to get out in the evening to finish the business we talked about yesterday," he said pointedly as he sat down in a chair next to Walburga.

Walburga nodded as glanced at Sirius's empty right hand and asked, "I hope you bought a wand."

Sirius snickered as he pulled out his wand from his pocket and said, "12 inches, phoenix's feather, teak. Wand number forty-four."

Walburga chuckled at that and said, "You take it after Orion. Alphard told me that it took your father two hours and ninety-nine wands before he found his own."

"I hope that Homam will not take this part after us," Sirius sighed. Then he changed the subject, "Where is Mirzam? I need to ask her about something."

"Upstairs," Walburga replied. "She didn't looked like she slept last night so I slipped her Dreamless Sleep Potion into her tea."

At that Sirius paled drastically and asked her in a trembling voice, "How much did you gave her, mum?"

"Three spoonfuls," Walburga replied nervously. "Is she allergic to one of the ingredients?"

Sirius shook his head and he leaned closer to Walburga before he replied, "She isn't allergic, mum. She is addicted to Dreamless Sleep Potion, or I should rather say, was addicted to it by the time she entered the training."

"Why?" Walburga asked quietly.

"Nightmares with her grandmother," Sirius replied. "She didn't exactly had easy childhood…"

"I'm aware of it," Walburga cut him off.

"After her parents had died and she chose to go to orphanage the nightmares had started. They were very violent and after three weeks of lack of sleep she started taking Dreamless Sleep Potion. She continued taking it till I cornered her about it after we became partners," Sirius explained.

"How bad they were?" Walburga asked quietly.

"Very bad," Sirius sighed and he rubbed his head. "She still had nightmares even after I made her stop taking the potion. In fact I think that they worsened. But I didn't knew it until we went to Finland."

"What had happened in Finland, beside you catching Garbageworthy?" Walburga asked.

"In Finland we lived in one-bedroom cottage, with one bed, in fact. Don't look at me like that we kept our hands to each other back then. My point is that she woke me in the middle of our first night there, screaming like someone was trying to murder her. That's when I found about the nightmares," Sirius said quickly. "I managed to talk her into uneasy sleep and next day I suggested her that I would teach her Occlumency. She continued to have nightmares, they didn't subsided quickly but by the time we were supposed to leave she was sleeping all night long without a single nightmare."

"She had one last night," Walburga said pensively.

"She did, woke us up," Sirius confirmed. "Did she had any since she moved here?"

"As far as I'm aware of it, she didn't," Walburga replied then added slowly. "She meet her grandmother at Saturday, I was there."

"That explains a lot," Sirius mumbled.

* * *

It was decided that a basement hidden behind the right side of kitchen door was supposed to be temporary place of eternal rest of one Sebastian Greenleaf, known now as Harry Potter. Sirius, Remus and Snape had been present at administering the Polyjuice Potion to the corpse and now were staring at perfect replica of Harry Potter.

"I feel unyielding need to check upon the kid," Remus mumbled. "It's just too creepy."

"It's the only option unless we want to end in Azkaban," Snape muttered.

"So now we wait till 2nd April when Mirzam is going to 'accidentally' check the canals at Fleet Street," Sirius mumbled. "I need a drink after this one. What about you two?"

"I second that statement," Remus mumbled.

"I'm with him," Snape muttered. "Are you sure that your mother took your aunts and grandmother upstairs for fitting the wedding dress for your intended?" he asked curiously.

"One hundred percent sure," Sirius replied. "Plus Regulus is sulking somewhere upstairs so he won't be coming down to the kitchen. Any idea why he sulks so much?" he asked curiously.

"You will find out soon enough and then you would wish that you didn't," Remus sighed.

Sirius opened the secret door to the kitchen and peeked inside. The kitchen was empty. They managed to leave the room and close the door when they heard footsteps on the kitchen stairs and Regulus entered the room.

"Bachelor's party and I'm not invited?" Regulus asked grimly.

"Who stuck a broomstick into your butt?" asked Sirius curiously.

"I can't find Kreacher," Regulus muttered as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Why you need him?" asked Sirius.

"Unfinished business," Regulus replied grimly. "Ready for big day Sior?" he changed the subject.

"As ready as I can be," Sirius replied. "The wedding is in four days, everything is prepared. Grandpa Polly is supposed to visit Dromeda today and invite them. I have my suit, Remus has new suit. Mirzam is upstairs with the scary lot."

"She is amazing that she can handle them," Regulus mumbled.

* * *

The house number four at Shepherdes Walk in London looked like any typical house in the neighbourhood. If Pollux didn't knew better he would never guess that his granddaughter and her family was living there.

With an uneasy feeling he knocked on the door. Last time he saw Dromeda was after her graduation from Hogwarts when she announced that she is marrying Muggle-born wizard, Ted Tonks. Droma had every right to kick him out now but still he had to try, for Sirius.

The door opened a bit and revealed a little girl, about eight years old. The girl had the most unusual appearance he ever saw. She had pink hair pulled in two pigtails which were sticking in two sides. Her eyes were violet, exactly the same shade as Mirzam's were.

"How can I help you?" the girl asked curiously.

"Is your mum home, err?" he asked nervously even if he felt stupid about being intimidated by little girl.

"Dora," said the girl simply. "Mum and dad are still at home."

"Nymphadora who's there?" called feminine voice from the confines of the house.

"What's your name, Sir?" asked the girl.

"Polly," he mumbled. "Polly Black."

"Mister Polly Black mum!" the girl called.

"Merlin's beard!" came exclamation from the inside and soon two pairs of footsteps indicated that someone was coming.

The door had been pulled open a bit more wider and revealed his granddaughter and fairy-haired man. Both looked very surprised.

"Grandfather," Andromeda whispered. "What you are doing here?"

Pollux plastered the biggest and nicest smile he could make on his face and glanced at Andromeda.

"Are you three busy at 1st April?" he asked cheerfully.

"No, why are you asking?" Andromeda asked carefully.

"Because…" Pollux stammered. "Because … Oh for Merlin's sake it's not that hard," he mumbled to himself. "Because the family wants to invite you to the wedding and wedding party of Sirius Black and Mirzam Verascez," he recited. "Women are going to kill me if you don't agree to come."

"Sirius is with the family?" Andromeda asked in shock.

"Had been since they released him from Azkaban," Pollux replied quickly.

"Isn't Mirzam Verascez one of the Aurors?" asked the man, Ted, curiously. "A known Muggle-born in fact."

"She is," Pollux confirmed. "Great girl, has good taste in football teams, regardless what Archie and Sirius claim."

"Football teams?" Andromeda whispered. "Did I heard you correctly grandfather? Sirius is at Grimmauld Place, due to be married to a Muggle-born Auror and the family is okay with it?"

Pollux nodded in confirmation.

"Are you sure that we are still talking about the same Black family?" Andromeda asked sceptically.

"You can go with me and check by yourself," said Pollux. "I have to go to Grimmauld anyway. Someone has to save Homam from his aunts."

"Homam?" Andromeda asked tentatively.

"Sirius's and Mirzam's son," Pollux explained. "Cute kid, you are going to love him, everybody does."

"Mum, I want to go," said the girl as she raised her head to look at her parents who looked wary.

"Ever tried Side-Along-Apportation?" Pollux asked the girl.

She shook her head.

"It's great," Pollux winked at the girl. "You just grab the hold on the one who is apparating and get pulled with him.

If Andromeda didn't seemed to want to go on her own then he will have to make her come after him.

The girl ran to him and grabbed his hand. He tightened the hold on her hand to not lose her along the way and winked at Andromeda.

"See you at Grimmauld," he said and disapprated.

He apparated to the hall at Grimmauld with the girl at his side.

"Wow," the girl mumbled. "That was cool."

"Told you so," Pollux chuckled. "Want ice-cream, Dora?"

"Sure," Dora said happily.

He walked down the kitchen stairs with Dora still holding his hand. In the kitchen were sitting his grandsons and they friends. Sirius looked calm and Regulus looked like someone had poured him a whole bottle of vinegar into his drink.

"Hey grandpa," Sirius called when he saw him. "That would be Dora, am I right?"

"Hey Sirry!" Dora said happily and she let go of Pollux's hand as she ran to hug Sirius. "You are getting married."

"Yep," Sirius confirmed then he turned to Pollux. "Where is Droma?"

"As far as motherly love goes, about thirty seconds behind me," Pollux snickered. "Is your soon-to-be-wife still suffering on the hands of your aunts?"

"Still upstairs," Sirius nodded and snickered. "Homam is with them. I didn't had a chance to kidnap him from the cave of the dragon."

"They should come down soon enough," Regulus sighed. "Grandpa Archie and uncle Iggy are supposed to come here for lunch."

"What had happened to your hair Dora?" asked Lupin curiously.

The girl beamed at him as she said, "They change."

"How?" Regulus asked curiously, his bad mood seemed to disappear instantly.

"I'm a Metamorphomagus," said the girl seriously.

"That explains violet eyes," Pollux mumbled.

"I like them," said Dora. "Violet eyes are very beautiful."

"Then you are going to love Sirius's wife, she has violet eyes herself," Pollux said.

"Does she has pink hair?" asked Dora curiously.

"Nope, her hair are curly and jet-black," Sirius answered.

"Long or short?" Dora continued prodding.

"Waist-length," Sirius replied.

"Like that?" asked Dora and she started changing.

Her hair turned from pink to jet-black, lengthened till they were reaching her waist and started curling. In front of them was standing miniature Mirzam.

* * *

When Cassiopeia, Melania and Lucretia left the room Mirzam sized her opportunity to escape. She quickly changed from the wedding dress into her most favourite violet shirt and blue jeans, gathered Homam into her arms and left the room.

"Any idea why your father and I are the most calm people in this family when it comes to the wedding?" she asked Homam as they were walking down the stairs.

Homam shook his head.

"Same here," Mirzam admitted. "Same here, Hommy."

She entered the kitchen and stopped suddenly when she saw a little girl which looked like her carbon copy. She glanced around and saw smiling Sirius at the table.

"Hey Mirzam," he said and then he pointed at the girl. "That would be Nymphadora Tonks, Droma's daughter."

"Hey Mirzam," said Nymphadora as she approached Mirzam. "Please call me Dora," she added as she extended her hand.

Mirzam shifted Homam to the left and grabbed girl's right hand. The hand was very warm, but not in usual way. It was the same kind of warmth Mirzam felt when she held her wand for the first time.

"Hey Dora," Mirzam said tentatively.

"You really have violet eyes," said Dora seriously as she still held Mirzam's hand.

"You too," Mirzam smiled at Dora.

"My eyes are blue like my dad's but I like them more when they are violet," said Dora. "I'm Metamorphomagus."

Dora looked at her curiously as if she was looking for something then she smiled widely.

"Mirzam," Sirius said suddenly. "Your hair."

She looked at him as she asked, "What's wrong with them?"

"They changed colour, they are violet," Sirius replied calmly.

"You are one," said Dora happily which made Mirzam look back at the girl.

"I'm what?" Mirzam asked nervously.

"You are Metamorphomagus," Dora explained seriously.

"But how?" Mirzam mumbled. "I never changed my appearance."

"You did," Sirius said seriously as he stood up from his chair. "During Donowavn's case. Your hair turned auburn for a moment before they came back to their normal colour."

"That's interesting," Pollux said curiously.

Mirzam stared at them in shock.

"That means that Dora here is right and you are Metamorphomagus," said Pollux seriously.

"But I always had black hair and violet eyes," she mumbled then she remembered something.

Animagi. Brown-furred cat, golden-furred dog and raven. Metamorphomagi explained it all but then again she never changed at will.

"It would be easy to prove," Sirius pointed out. "Change your hair back."

She let go of Dora's hand and brought a lose strand of her hair to her eyes. She concentrated at her normal jet-black colour and watched in surprise as they started changing from violet to jet-black.

"Why it didn't happened sooner?" she mumbled, more to herself than to the others.

"The answer to your question is in your past Mirzam," said Pollux seriously. "You were never aware of this ability and if you started changing you were obviously under strong emotional stress. That explains everything."

"It does," she mumbled.

"I can show you how to change," said Dora happily. "We are going to have a lot of fun."

* * *

1st April arrived sooner than Walburga suspected. Since Andromeda and Ted visited, or rather came to Dora's rescue five minutes after Walburga's father brought the girl to Grimmauld, time seemed to fly like the fastest broomstick on the market.

Dora was visiting Grimmauld every afternoon. She was doing her homework under Walburga's watchful eye before she ran to Mirzam with whom they locked in one of the rooms for hours, sometimes they were accompanied by Sirius or Lupin or both. Lupin himself practically moved into Grimmauld on Sirius insistence, Walburga didn't minded his presence at all. Lupin was nice chap who dotted on Homam as much as the rest of the family if not more and was very easy to talk to. Together with Lucretia he prepared the garden for the wedding so beautifully that Walburga was speechless when he saw new look of the garden for the first time.

On the morning of Sirius's and Mirzam's wedding Walburga came down to the kitchen where she found all members of the family, plus Lupin and Snape seated around the table. They were chatting and joking happily and acted like the wedding wasn't supposed to be only four hours away.

"Morning everyone," Walburga greeted them.

"Morning mum," Sirius, Mirzam and Regulus called in unison.

"Morning grandma," called Homam from Sirius's knees.

"Morning Wally," called the rest of the family.

"Morning madam," called Snape and Lupin.

"Do I have to remind you that the wedding is in four hours?" Walburga asked curiously.

"You don't have to mum," Sirius snickered. "We are going to have panic attack after breakfast."

The breakfast was happy and comfortable affair but as Sirius predicted after the dishes had been cleared from the table everybody seemed to experience a panic attack. Cassiopeia, Lucretia and Melania hauled Mirzam to the room where she was supposed to change into wedding dress. Walburga joined them after she entrusted Ted, who seemed to be only one calm enough member of the family with taking care of Homam and dressing him up when the right time arrived. Anromeda and Dora joined the rest of women soon after Walburga.

"The food for the party is at Park Road," said Melania without stopping fussing over Mirzam. "Kreacher and Starshine are going to bring them over exactly at fifteen minutes after noon. Lupin turned into Sirius's shadow and tries his best to make him look appreciable. Regulus and Snape are in the garden checking if everything is fine."

"Shacklebolt and Madam Bones are supposed to arrive fifteen minutes before the ceremony," added Lucretia nervously.

"Ted is minding Homam as he is supposed to. Dora stop squirming," mumbled Andromeda.

"Why do we need three hours for dressing up?" asked Mirzam calmly, she seemed to be the only calm person in the room.

"Because we need to make sure that everything is going to be fine. Now Mirzam stop squirming so I can brush your hair," said Melania bossily.

* * *

Sirius managed to avoid his grandfathers for about two hours before they finally cornered him in his old bedroom. Together with Remus and Regulus they made him put on his dress robe and made his hair. When they left the room about five minutes before Shacklebolt and Madam Bones were supposed to show up Sirius went to the mirror and stared at his reflection.

His hair looked terrible, as if a dog swiped his tongue through it.

"I look like Lucius Malfoy," he snorted and ruffled them so they looked more like his. "Now that's better."

He peered from the room checking if no one was standing outside. The landing and the stairs seemed clear and he left the room. He made his way to the room where Mirzam and the rest of the women were supposed to be and knocked on the door.

"If it's you Sirius, go away," called his mother through the door. "You aren't supposed to see Mirzam until the wedding."

"I just want to remind you that the wedding is in eighteen minutes," he called back through the door.

He snickered silently when he heard more rustling inside the room and went to look for Homam. He found him with Ted in the library, both were already changed into their dressing robes.

"You have the most calm job to do today," Sirius snickered.

"Trust me I do," Ted replied. "You didn't saw my mother and aunts fussing over Dromeda before our wedding. They were bonkers, yours are personification of the word calmness."

"For a reason unknown to me Mirzam and I are seem to be the most calm people in the house," he admitted.

"If you didn't wanted the fuss, then you should have married her a lot sooner," Ted pointed out.

Sirius was about to reply when he heard a knock on the door.

"I will get it," he said as he walked from the library.

"No you don't," huffed Remus who suddenly appeared on the corridor and pushed him back into the library. "That's best man's job."

Sirius sighed heavily and he leaned against the wall.

* * *

"They are in the garden already," said Lucretia quietly. "Sirius is chatting with Shacklebolt. Lupin is trailing after him like a shadow. Mum, Cassie, Droma and Dora are there too."

"Good, go to the garden and call Shacklebolt here. I will join you in a moment," Mrs Black muttered as she straightened for the hundred time the tiara on Mirzam's head.

"Better go now, I will be fine," Mirzam mumbled impatiently.

All the fussing for last three hours was driving her nuts.

Mrs Black glanced at her one last time and with a small nod she left the hall and went to the garden.

"Now I know why the wedding is considered as one of the most stressful events in one's life," Mirzam sighed when the door after Mrs Black clicked shut.

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and gripped the bouquet of purple lilac tighter.

'Calm down Mirzam. Nothing bad will happen. There will be no bombing, no Death Eaters, no grandmother,' she told herself. 'Only good things. You are marrying the man you love and who loves you. Everything is going to be fine.'

She was so concentrated on calming herself down that she didn't heard that Shacklebolt entered the hall.

"Having second thoughts now, are you?" he asked curiously as she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Nope. I'm just worried that something bad may happen. Don't worry I'm just paranoid," she replied.

"You don't need to worry. You have five Aurors at the wedding, yourself and your hubby-to-be included. Plus as far as I remember Lupin, Snape and Blackie were quite exceptional duellist. If someone faints there is a Healer to. So stop worrying, start smiling and let's go," Shacklebolt said quickly as he hooked his right arm under hers left.

"Let's go," Mirzam said and smiled at Shacklebolt.

* * *

From her chair in the front row on the left side of the aisle Walburga smirked when she saw that Sirius eyes followed Shacklebolt to the garden door. Knowing Sirius's impatience he was an inch away from going to Mirzam by himself. Thankfully Lupin lied his hand on Sirius's left shoulder and Sirius managed to turn around and send Lupin a meaningful glare before he turned back to look at the door. Walburga glanced around, the door opened and Mirzam and Shacklebolt walked down the stairs into the garden.

Shacklebolt looked a bit intimidating, almost like a real father of the bride. Mirzam on the other hand was glowing with inner warmth. She looked beautiful in Lucretia's wedding dress. Her long, curly hair were let loose and were cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall.

Walburga heard the gasps from left and right. She wasn't the only one who thought that Mirzam looked beautiful today. Shacklebolt and Mirzam reached the end of the aisle where Shacklebolt handed Sirius hers left hand and stepped away. Sirius himself looked gobsmacked but he held on Mirzam's hand tightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Madam cheerfully. "We gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…" the rest of her words were muffled by Lucretia's sniff. "Do you, Sirius Orion, take Mirzam Mira to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Sirius replied in slightly shaking from emotions voice.

"Will you love, respect and honour her throughout your years together?" Madam Bones asked solemnly.

"I will," Sirius replied.

"Do you, Mirzam Mira, take Sirius Orion to be your lawful wedded husband?" Madam Bones turned to Mirzam.

"I do," Mirzam replied with a smile.

"Will you love, respect and honour him throughout your years together?" Madam Bones asked.

"I will," Mirzam replied and she smiled at Sirius.

"Then I declare you bonded for life," said Madam Bones and she raised her wand high over the heads of Sirius and Mirzam and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined figures.

Walburga felt a lone tear falling down her cheeks. Her son got married and the only thing she regretted now was that Orion didn't lived to see this day.

* * *

It took all willpower he possessed to not run to Mirzam on his own but he still couldn't help but gaze longingly at the garden door. Mirzam was supposed to be here any moment now. He felt Remus's hand at his left shoulder and turned around to glare at his friend before he turned back to look at the door. He wasn't that impatient for Merlin's sake.

The door opened slowly and Mirzam and Shacklebolt stepped into the garden. Sirius barely acknowledged Shacklebolt's presence, he was staring at Mirzam. She looked beautiful, far more beautiful than she looked during her second visit in Azkaban. Her long, curly hair were let loose and were cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth. Her body was glowing with inner warmth. In her hands she was holding a small bouquet of purple lilac and Sirius felt that his knees went weak.

He felt like he was stunned but didn't lost consciousness. He could only stare at her, and her only.

It seemed that the ages had passed before they reached him and Shacklebolt gave Sirius Mirzam's left hand. Sirius grabbed her hand and held on it tightly.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He barely acknowledged that Madam Bones cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Madam cheerfully and Sirius glanced at her. "We gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. Let the fate allow them long and happy life together. Do you, Sirius Orion, take Mirzam Mira to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Sirius replied in a shaky from emotions voice.

"Will you love, respect and honour her throughout your years together?" Madam Bones asked solemnly.

"I will," Sirius replied solemnly and glanced at Mirzam.

"Do you, Mirzam Mira, take Sirius Orion to be your lawful wedded husband?" Madam Bones asked.

"I do," Mirzam replied without turning her head from Sirius and she gave him a smile which made him felt like melting.

"Will you love, respect and honour him throughout your years together?" Madam Bones asked.

"I will," Mirzam replied and her smile widened.

"Then I declare you bonded for life," said Madam Bones and she raised her wand high over their heads and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around them as Sirius bend over to kiss his wife.

He felt the warmth on his left ring finger which meant that the wedding rings had appeared. From now they were a husband and a wife.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism.**

_This chapter had been previously named 'Happiness and Sorrows' but after I wrote the wedding part I decided to let all good things happen here and the bad things are happening in the next one. Wedding scene is heavily based on Fleur's and Bill's wedding scene from DH. _

**Next chapter:** Where Harry Potter is found dead, Sirius acts like outraged godfather, Dumbledore gets into a lot of troubles. Regulus finally finds Kreacher while young Mrs and Mr Black are leading their first case after Sirius's imprisonement. New child in the family - I will let you wrack your mind till you read this chapter but the only think I can said is that Mirzam is not pregnant and probably won't be for next few years.


	9. Ch8: and Sorrows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev:** Harry Potter is found dead. Sirius throws a tantrum and Dumbledore gets what he deserves. After a full moon Sirius and Mirzam are leading their first case since Sirius was freed and it turns really bad. New kid in the family. Ignatius says more than he intends and some people are going to have a very hard life once the family is going to get their hands on them.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I'm having a really bad day and I need a bit cheering up)._**

_**I find myself in need of a beta, again. Anyone interested?**_

_Thanks to all who wished me happy birthday._

* * *

**Chapter eight: … and Sorrows.**

'This is madness,' Mirzam thought to herself as she ducked into the canals at Fleet Street.

She made four steps forward and then she found what she was looking for. Small body of a toddler. His limbs were gnarled like he died in agony, empty green eyes were open wide. The sight was so horrible that Mirzam had a hard time resisting the urge to vomit and only a thought that Homam was alive and safe kept her from emptying her stomach.

She took of her travelling cloak and wrapped it around the body of the child. She glanced back at the hatch where Snape was supposed to be standing and gave him a small nod before she disapparated.

If there was a place in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where no one ever wanted to go unless it was really necessary, for sure it was the area situated in the basement of the hospital, situated directly under the Reception: Examination Rooms and Morgue of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Mirzam was down there more times that she ever wanted. It was very creepy place and could give anyone nightmares for weeks. But today she had to go there. Harry Potter's case was her case and she had to be present at the examination of his body.

She took a deep breath as she entered Healers room. Inside it was sitting Theressa Boot, a middle-aged lady whom Mirzam knew all too well.

"New body, Verascez?" asked Theresa as she glanced at Mirzam. "Who we are going to have this time?" she asked as she raised a cup of tea to her lips.

"Harry Potter," Mirzam replied quietly.

Theresa dropped the cup with tea from shock, the cup broken into tiny pieces and the tea split at the parchments on Theresa's desk.

"No kidding," Theresa mumbled.

"I don't," Mirzam replied grimly. "It's him, Tess."

"Take him to Examination Room. I will join you in a moment," said Theresa and she pointed at the open door to Examination Room.

Mirzam nodded and entered the room. She lied small body on the table and unfolded her cloak just as Theresa entered the room.

For next two hours she watched Theresa as she slowly examined the body. Thankfully Theresa assured her that the child was indeed Harry Potter, which meant that the disguise was perfect. The cause of death was starvation and lingering pneumonia.

With a report from examination Mirzam apparated to the Aurors Apparating Point at the Ministry of Magic. She made her way to her cubicle where she found her husband sitting at her desk.

"Happy to see me Mirzam?" he asked casually, just in case someone was listening to them.

She leaned against the wall of the cubicle and sighed heavily, "I would be if I didn't had bad news for you."

"What had happened?" asked Sirius quickly, he played his role well.

"I found your godson," she said calmly.

"And…?" Sirius prompted her to talk.

"In the canals at Fleet Street," she said.

"He is at St. Mungo's, am I right?" Sirius asked.

"He is at St. Mungo's," she said grimly and after short pause she added. "In the morgue. I'm really sorry Sirius."

"Harry is dead?" Sirius in faked shock. "My little godson is dead," he croaked.

"He died from hunger and lingering pneumonia," Mirzam said quietly. "I'm sorry Sirius."

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore," Sirius bellowed so loudly that at least half of the floor heard them.

"What had happened?" asked Melvin Prewett who appeared in the entrance of the cubicle, behind him were standing six other Aurors.

"Dumbledore is what had happened," Sirius snarled angrily. "_Harry will be protected at his aunt_, he said. _No one will hurt him_, he said. Where the bloody hell he is now?! At the morgue thanks to Dumbledore's fucking protection!"

"What?" Melvin mumbled.

"My little godson is dead because I trusted the old meddling codger to protect him!" Sirius yelled. "If I had him with me…" he paused and sighed dramatically, "nothing would have happened. I'm a fucking Auror for Merlin's sake. But no," he snarled, "_let him live with his aunt. She will protect him. He will be safer there._ Harry is dead. That's how it fucking ended!" he collapsed on the chair and hid his face in his hands.

"Dumbledore is here," mumbled Melvin.

* * *

"Dumbledore is here," he heard Melvin's mumble.

'Good because according to the plan I'm going to break his nose,' Sirius thought frantically.

"Sirius," he heard Dumbledore's voice coming from between Mirzam and Melvin.

'Three, two, one. Go,' Sirius counted and he launched from the chair at Dumbledore.

His right fist connected with older wizard's nose while his left hand pushed older man against the wall of the cubicle.

"You swore that he will be protected at the Dursleys!" Sirius bellowed at him. "You fucking went against 'In Loco Parentis'! You took my little godson away from me!"

"Sirius…" Dumbledore started.

"Don't Sirius me!" Sirius snarled. "You had no fucking right to take him away from me! Where is that fucking protection which was supposed to keep him safe?! I could keep him safer than your fucking wards did! It's your fault that Harry is dead! You made me fail James and Lily, you failed them!" he yelled before he let go of older wizard and collapsed on the floor muttering incoherently 'He is dead" and 'It's your fault.'

"Sirius," he heard Mirzam's compassionate voice as she knelt next to him. "You are not in shape for work today. Let me take you home."

He nodded and he let her help him in standing up.

"If Verascez was quicker Harry would be alive," said Dumbledore calmly as he massaged his nose.

Sirius was faking his previous fury but when he heard Dumbledore's words he really saw red. No one threatened his wife and got away with it. He launched himself at Dumbledore and slapped older man so hard that he knocked him to the ground.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, say something bad about my wife," Sirius said, voice full of cold fury. "I will make your life a living hell and I very fucking mean it."

"Wife?" mumbled Melvin. "Verascez is your wife?"

"That's Mrs Black for you," Sirius snarled at Melvin. Then he turned back to Dumbledore and said, "If you ever start messing with my family… If you ever hurt my wife or my … there will be no place for you to hide Dumbledore, because I will find you and I will rip you into tiny pieces, limb by limb. Did I made myself clear?" he glared at the man.

"You have a kid?" asked Melvin. "How old is he?"

"Not your bloody business!" Sirius snarled at Melvin and again glared at Dumbledore and hissed, "I meant it."

"Sirius lets go," Mirzam grabbed him by the hand and dragged him away from Auror Headquarter.

She dragged him to Aurors Apparating Point from where they disapparated to home.

* * *

After coming back from Fleet Street, where he and Sirius hid the body, Regulus spend his time at looking for Kreacher, who like usual was nowhere to be seen. He didn't called the elf because he really didn't wanted to explain Horcruxes to Sirius or his mother now. He decided that he will let them have about a week of peace after the wedding. But the fact that he didn't called Kreacher didn't meant that he wasn't looking for the Horcrux whenever he could.

After turning whole library upside down, making even bigger mess at the attic and checking his and Sirius's old bedrooms he decided that without Kreacher he couldn't do anything. Finally he gave up and went to play with Homam.

The kid was fantastic. Homam was the calmest child around whom Regulus ever was, not that he was around many kids. He played happily with his toys and generally didn't made a lot of noise. He also didn't minded insanity which went under the names of various members of Black family.

His mother's idea to bring Harry Potter as Sirius's son was fantastic and it allowed Regulus to have a possibility of shaping the character of the kid. With Dark Wanker's existence in the world it was really important to make sure that the saviour of wizarding world knew how to defend himself. Of course, if Sirius or Mirzam, or even mum knew what Regulus had in mind for the kid he would find himself suffering from one of various kinds of torture.

But teaching the kid was a distant plan now. After all Homam was only twenty-one months old toddler and any teaching would not happen before the boy turned five, eventually six years. So for now it was uncle's Reggie job to find and destroy as many Horcruxes as possible, but not until Kreacher was back.

Regulus was sitting at the ground with Homam in his lap and was playing with Homam with a miniature Hogwarts's Express when he realised that something was wrong about the boy. The scar, the one which Wanker gave him was still in place, a bit altered by Familious Potion which changed lightning bolt scar into a straight line. The hair looked the same as always.

Homam raised his head and stared at his uncle, probably wondering why uncle Reggie stopped playing with him. That's when Regulus realised what was wrong with Homam. It was his eyes.

Homam's eyes, usually green, just like eyes of his biological mother, were grey, just like Sirius's.

'Familious Potion shouldn't alter the colour of his eyes, Snape was sure that it won't,' Regulus thought to himself.

Homam blinked and instead of grey eyes a pair of dark brown orbs was staring at Regulus curiously. Homam's eyes changed the colour twice in a matter of about ten minutes. It meant only one thing. Homam was Metamorphomagus, just like Mirzam and Dora.

"Mum!" Regulus called his mother and then whispered to Homam, "Change your eyes to the ones like your mum, Hommy."

Homam nodded and blinked. When he opened his eyes a pair of violet eyes was staring at Regulus.

"Good boy," Regulus snickered and hugged the kid.

The door opened with such a force that it slammed against the wall as his mother ran into the room. She was panting like she had ran all the way to the room.

"What had happened Regulus?" she asked between the pants for air.

"Look at Hommy," Regulus said.

His mother send him a glare but she glanced at Homam nevertheless.

"His eyes are violet," she whispered in shock as she approached them and sat down on the ground in front of them.

"They were grey two minutes ago and then they changed to dark-brown," Regulus said cheerfully. "Hommy is a Metamorphomagus."

"Just like Mirzam and Dora," his mother whispered. "It's great. Andromeda told me that Metamorphomagi is inherited."

"What do you mean?" Regulus glanced at his mother curiously.

"When Snape came around at Thursday, the one before the wedding he administered Familious Potion once again. He managed to separate from Mirzam's blood that little particle which was responsible for green eyes of her mother," she explained.

"So if someone checks Homam if he is really Sirius's and Mirzam's son the result will be positive," Regulus mumbled.

"That was general idea. It took so long to administer the potion because Snape still wanted Homam's eyes to be green even after administering the potion," she added.

"Dora is going to be over moon," Regulus snickered.

"Sure she will," his mother nodded. "I can't wait when the rest finds about it."

* * *

Mirzam apparated with Sirius to the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. She felt flattered at his fury but she knew Sirius well enough to know that if she won't manage to calm him down soon he will be moody for the rest of the day.

"Bloody old codger," Sirius muttered angrily as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"He is manipulative old bastard but there is no need to bring the house down with your anger," Mirzam said calmly and she put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them. "I guess that you let proverbial Kneazel out of the bag."

"You heard him," Sirius huffed angrily.

"Yes, Sirius. I heard him," she sighed and kissed the top of her husband's head. "But he can do nothing to me. It's a matter of very short time before general public will find out that Harry Potter had died and with your outburst earlier I will be very disappointed if Dumbledore doesn't gets at least one Howler."

"You are right," Sirius sighed. "What is really important now, is that Harry is safe from Dumbledore."

"Why don't we go upstairs and play with him?" Mirzam asked.

"Good idea," Sirius nodded and he stood up from the chair.

They made their way to Homam's room quickly and opened the door. On the floor was sitting Regulus, Mrs Black and a kid who should be Homam. Should be but it wasn't possible that it was him because Homam was black-haired and green-eyed kid while the kid who was sitting on Regulus's knees had green hair and violet eyes.

"Where is Homam?" Mirzam asked nervously.

Regulus stared at her as if she grew a second hair before he pointed at the kid and said, "Hommy is a Metamorphomagus."

"But it was expected after we applied second dose of Familious Potion," said Mrs Black without turning back.

* * *

Arcturus was sitting at the library in his house and was checking if some of his ancestors managed to posses some books about Horcruxes other than 'The Darkest Arts' but still he found nothing even a bit interesting. Melania was in the garden together with Starshine and they were arranging the garden. Pollux together with Kreacher, whom Walburga supplied as help, was at his old house and together they were packing things which Pollux intended to bring with himself to Park Road.

Arcturus really didn't minded Pollux living at Park Road, especially now, when the Crabbes decided to take back the house in which Pollux and his wife lived. They gave him time till the end of April to pack whatever he wanted to take with himself before he was supposed to gave them back the keys. Pollux didn't put a fight about it because he knew very well that he could live in Canterbury as long as Irma was alive and she wasn't alive anymore.

Arcturus closed the book with a thud and sighed heavily, his eyes were prickling from reading for too long and the ache in his back from sitting in one position for few hours appeared again. He needed a cup of tea and a short nap.

He wandered to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea with two spoonfuls of sugar before he came back to the library and seated himself in the armchair as he put the cup with tea on a small table next to it. He regretted it almost immediately, it was so easy to forget that on this table stood the last picture of his only son.

But to tell the truth he didn't need a picture to see Orion. He saw Orion every single time he looked at Sirius. Same face, same eyes, same hands, same way of talking, moving, looking at you from below the fringe. Sirius simply was carbon copy of young Orion and looking at Sirius and knowing how Orion had aged gave Arcturus idea how his older grandson would look at his father's age.

When it came to character Sirius was more his mother's son than his father's. It was Regulus who possessed every single quality of Orion's character. They were like fire and water, like wind and earth. Loud and rash, quiet and thinking.

"Thinking about Ori again?" asked Pollux suddenly, Arcturus was so lost in thoughts that he didn't realised that Pollux came back.

"And the boys," added Arcturus pensively. "How much their looks and their characters while making them different make them so much like Wally and Ori."

"Dangerous mix," sighed Pollux as sat down on the other armchair.

"Very explosive," snickered Arcturus. "So what are we going to do with Ori, did you thought about it?" he asked more seriously.

"I did," mumbled Pollux. "I don't think that we should inform Wally and boys before we had a chance to talk with him. On the other hand if he sees one of us instead Sirius he may run away before we had a chance to find out anything."

"Polyjuice Potion?" asked Arcturus curiously.

"Indeed," Pollux nodded. "You will go as Sirius, I'm going to use Lupin. Wolfboy lives in Treen, Orion hardly knew him, even from sight so it wouldn't be suspicious if he was around Sirius."

"There is a flaw in your plan, Polly," Arcturus muttered. "Wolfboy is … a wolfboy. Polyjuice is only designed for humans."

Pollux shook his head and said, "I did some research on the subject. Werewolves who possess the ability of controlling themselves and acting as normal humans won't have problems with Polyjuice no matter if they are takers or givers. Wolfboy possess this ability so spending the day as him won't be a problem."

"How you are going to nick a hair from him?" asked Arcturus sceptically.

"Pre-Full Moon Syndrome," Pollux replied as if it could explain anything. "With full moon approaching he is getting more and more tired. If I nick a hair from him day before the full moon he won't even realise it."

"If you say so," Arcturus sighed.

"I know so," Pollux mumbled.

* * *

Walburga wasn't really sure about Lupin's stay at 12 Grimmauld Place during the full moon, even with heavily warded room in the basement and two Animagi – Mirzam put a fight about accompanying Sirius and Lupin during the full moon and won – she was worried beyond her mind that something may go wrong and she spent whole night in Homam's room at listening if the werewolf wasn't approaching.

Morning after the full moon she, together with Homam and Regulus she made her way to the kitchen expecting the worst. But when she found her son, daughter-in-law and Lupin in the kitchen alive, unharmed, even if a bit tired she sighed in relief.

"I told them that I would be fine on my own in Treen," Lupin said sheepishly.

"You should know better than argue Lupin," snickered Regulus. "A breakfast and a long nap will put you in shape."

"I won't be in shape for next two days, maybe even tree," Lupin replied grimly. "Years of experience speaking."

"Maybe you should take a bath in relaxing oils before the nap. They do wonders to my own aches," Walburga suggested. "You are in lucky position, these two," she pointed at Sirius and Mirzam, "have to go to work in a hour."

"We are really cheering about it," Sirius mumbled sleepily.

"You will be cheering after a strong cup of coffee. I'm not letting you out of the house without at least one cup and that's final," Walburga said bossily and send Sirius a meaningful glare.

"Who says that we are going to argue about it?" asked Mirzam.

* * *

He admitted to himself that he felt nervous about coming back to work after knocking Dumbledore to the ground but had anyone, save Mirzam, asked him how he felt about whole thing he would answer that he was absolutely fine.

The thing was that he didn't felt fine. There was something on the edge of his mind, a gut twisting feeling that something was very wrong. It wasn't about family, no he knew that they were absolutely fine and if something really happened he would be informed immediately. Mirzam was fine, a glance at her standing next to him and the comforting warmth around his left ring finger only confirmed his assumptions. Homam was fine, busy with tormenting Regulus who spent with the kid more time than Sirius expected it from him.

Something was wrong, very wrong and the closer they got to level two the stronger that feeling was. Finally the grille slid open and they were about to step out of the lift when Madam Bones appeared in front of them.

"I have a case for you two," she said quickly. "The matter needs to be taken care of very carefully."

She entered the lift and pushed the button which stopped the lift.

"What's the problem?" asked alarmed Mirzam.

"Someone had spotted a pack of werewolves last night in High Bentham they were running in the direction of Bowland Forest," said Madam Bones gravely.

"What's wrong with a pack of werewolves running into the forest?" asked Sirius sceptically.

"The fact that they fur was covered in blood. I know that you expect bigger cases now but if something bad really had happened I'm going to need tactful people," said Madam Bones firmly. "What worries me the most is that in this area some of oldest pure-blood families happen to live and werewolves laws are strict enough without a massive attack, Merlin forbid it, let's hope that it was an animal not a human."

"Werewolves don't harm animals," Sirius snorted grimly. "We will go."

* * *

They apparated at the outskirts of High Bentham and immediately transformed into a pair of dogs. For normal people they would seem a pair of Labradors; one with jet-black fur and one with golden fur which went for a walk.

Sirius immediately caught the scent and started leading them deeper into the forest. But Mirzam felt unsure about going to the forest, or to be more precise the dog in her felt unsure about accompanying her mate. The dog in her wanted to run in opposite direction driven on something Mirzam as a human couldn't exactly pinpoint.

'What in the name of all things magical you have in mind girl?' she asked her alter ego.

'Pup,' came the answer, it surprised her so much that she tripped on a fallen branch and nearly landed in a puddle of mud.

'Pup?' Mirzam asked the dog.

'Pup. Puppy is wounded. Needs help. Girl wants to help the pup,' the dog answered. 'He chases the bad ones but pup needs help more.'

Pup could mean only one thing, a child, a child in danger, a wounded child. In the moment it clicked in Mirzam's mind she stopped walking and glanced at Sirius who had his nose almost glued to the ground before she turned around and ran as fast as her paws allowed her.

After about two hundred yards of running she heard familiar barking behind her but she didn't stopped. She trusted the dog's instinct, werewolves weren't important, the pup, however, was. When she reached the middle of the length of the village she felt that something tackled her from behind. She shook the weight from her back and stared in disbelief at Sirius who after picking himself from the ground motioned with his head the direction from which they just came.

'No,' Mirzam and the dog thought at the same time and before she even realised what she was doing Mirzam barred her teeth and growled warningly.

Her growl surprised Sirius so much that she had no problem with running past him and when he caught up with her for the second time instead of tackling her he was running by her side.

A bit more to the east, past four types of fences, up the hill. With each passing footstep the smell of blood got stronger. Finally when the scent got so unavailable to stand she spotted the house.

The door to the house were ripped from hinges, garden completely destroyed but somewhere from the confines of the house came a desperate cry. Mirzam let her nose guide her as she ran up the stairs without a single glance at other things around her. She ran into one of the rooms and she found a child.

The body of the child was covered in blood. It was lying on the ground and whimpering pitifully but when it spotted the dog it suddenly stopped. She approached the child before she changed back into her human form.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" she sighed as she knelt next to the child.

She scanned the body looking for the gash from which blood was dribbling. Left collarbone seemed crushed and had a very deep gash from which the blood was oozing. Mirzam tried to heal the wound but the spell didn't worked. She sighed as she conjured bandage and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

"Take him home Mirzam and alarm Andromeda, she is supposed to be at home today," said Sirius from the doorway.

"I can't heal it," Mirzam mumbled.

"It's a werewolf bite, Mirzam. They are resistant to normal healing," Sirius said grimly.

She turned her head around to look at him before she asked, "What about you?"

"I will alarm Ted and Shack, they will know what to do," Sirius replied. "Go, I will see you at home."

She nodded and she picked the child into her arms before she disapparated.

* * *

The house was old, very old. The paintings on the walls reminded Sirius of his own house, old mansion in which generations of pure-bloods lived. But unlike the house at Grimmauld Place this house looked far more brighter, more cheerful despite five bodies downstairs.

He stopped in front of the painting of a beautiful black-haired woman and glanced at the portrait curiously. He knew that kind of high-cheekbones, straight jet-black hair and pale eyes. This was Black family trait. Whomever lived in this house had been related to the Blacks in a way. Under the portrait, in a tiny golden letters was written, 'Callidora Black, on the eve of her marriage to Harfang Longbottom.'

"First cousin twice removed," Sirius muttered to himself. "Married to Harfang Longbottom, brother of Henry Longbottom who fathered Frank Longbottom."

'Neville!' his conscience screamed at him. 'The kid was Neville, Frank's and Alice's only son.'

Now the case looked really ugly. An old pure-blood family attacked, murdered by werewolves and a bitten child. Once the public gets a wind on it there are going to be werewolf hunting all over again, he remembered all too well reading about the case of 'Tavistock 1965' which ended uglier than it was supposed to be.

Twelve wizarding families attacked by a pack of pissed off werewolves, all cruelly murdered, half eaten, four little children, who lasted the slaughter died due to severity of the wounds. Only one child lived through the attack, only one child was fortunate and unfortunate enough to live… doomed for lifetime filled with the curse of lycanthropy.

If Neville lived through this day, his young life was going to be filled with pain. Like Remus he would suffer the pain of transformation, being judged by an event which wasn't his fault. If he lived through the day and the public would get a wind about the attack there was no way for Neville to attend Hogwarts. With his parents in St. Mungo's in no state of sanity and the rest of family murdered Neville was going to end in orphanage because no one would take a werewolf child. It wasn't fair. For Merlin's sake the kid wasn't even two years old!

'You take him,' mumbled Padfoot from the back of Sirius's mind. 'You know how to handle it.'

'Family would never agree,' Sirius replied.

'They seem to accept Moony pretty well,' came a reply.

'Moony is different, Moony visits and sometimes stays for the night. Neville's stay would be permanent. They would never accept him,' Sirius said.

'You may never know until you try.'

This was a possibility of course. He knew that Mirzam would agree immediately, he was sure of that. But the rest of the family will be harder to persuade and what kind of back-story for Neville he was supposed to supply for the public?

He decided to worry about it later and called Ted and Shack for help.

Two minutes later both men appareted next to him.

"What's up Sior?" asked Ted.

"A mass-murder performed by werewolves," Sirius muttered grimly. "Five adults half-consumed and a child which at this moment should be revived by your wife."

"Droma isn't on duty, Sior," Ted shook his head.

"I know," Sirius nodded. "That's why I asked Mirzam to bring the kid to our home and call Andromeda for help. If the kid lives I don't want the public to know that he may be a werewolf," he said seriously.

"You are going against the law," Shacklebolt muttered.

"I know, but I want to make sure that if the kid lives he isn't going to be judged by something which wasn't his fault. He isn't even two years old, for Merlin's sake!" Sirius huffed angrily.

"Dumbledore would never allow a werewolf to attend Hogwarts," Shacklebolt shook his head.

"Speaking for personal experience Shack?" Sirius asked sarcastically. "Because I distinctly remember living for seven years in one dormitory with a werewolf therefore I think that I can persuade Dumbledore into letting Neville attend Hogwarts, assuming that Neville survives."

"You lived with a werewolf in one dormitory?" asked Shacklebolt in shock.

"I did," Sirius confirmed. "Nice fellow."

"But how… what about full moons?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Shrieking Shack," Sirius replied. "Let's go and check the bodies."

They went downstairs and Sirius bend over the body of an old lady. Down from the waist her body was half-eaten. On her left collarbone there was a gash and the pattern of teeth reminded Sirius something.

"I saw this pattern before," Sirius muttered to himself. "But on whom it was … Remus!"

"Lupin had done it?" asked Ted nervously.

"No!" Sirius huffed.

"Lupin is a werewolf Sirius," Ted pointed out.

"He is a werewolf but I spent last full moon with him so unless you want to tell me that somehow he managed to be in two places at the same time there is no way that it was him," Sirius muttered. "Besides I said that it wasn't Remus's teeth. It's a pattern of teeth which I saw ON Remus, the werewolf who bit him had done it," he pointed at the woman.

"One werewolf no matter how powerful wouldn't make so much damage," Ted waved at other four bodies.

"No, he wouldn't," Sirius agreed. "There was a pack of three or four. About three I'm one hundred percent sure, the scent of the fourth is less stronger than the others, more mellow, undeveloped."

"The scent?" Shacklebolt asked sceptically.

"I'm an Animagus," Sirius muttered. "A dog, so I can pick scents better than you. Three older werewolves and one young, three males for sure, the fourth one is either a female or a very young werewolf. They came from north, banged the door open, killed the men first then they went for the women. The child was probably the last. All evidence points out that it was intentional."

"Fernir Greyback?" asked Ted sceptically. "He is known for intentional attacks."

"Possibly," Sirius agreed. "Greyback is a known mad man but no one caught him."

"What we are going to do now?" asked Ted.

"I will alarm Madam Bones and together we will decide what we are going to do with it," Sirius mumbled.

* * *

It was pure luck that when Mirzam apparated to the hall her mother-in-law was passing the hall and upon seeing Mirzam with a child covered in blood she ran to her.

"What happened Mirzam?" she asked in concern.

"Call Andromeda and tell her to bring her bag. I'm going to put him in the room on the first floor," Mirzam replied and she ran up the stairs.

She lied the child on the bed and stared at the wound. The bandage was completely soaked in blood. Mirzam quickly conjured another bandage and wrapped the wound.

It seemed that eternity had passed before Andromeda and Walburga ran into the room.

"What happened Mirzam?" asked Andromeda quickly.

"Werewolf attack," Mirzam replied. "He is the only one who lived."

"Step aside and let me take care of him," Andromeda ordered. "Wally, I need Blood Repealing Potion. Do you have any?"

"Downstairs," Walburga replied and she ran out of the room.

"Where is Sirius?" asked Andromeda as she unwrapped the bandage.

"Still there," Mirzam replied. "What about the kid?"

"He lost a lot of blood, Mirzam. But if he survives next three hours he is going to live," Andromeda replied grimly.

"Can I help you?" Mirzam asked nervously. "I'm not a trained healer but I know few healing charms."

"I will need your help with stitches. Werewolf bites can't be healed by magic, especially big ones like this one," Andromeda pointed at the wound. "I will need to stitch it before I can apply the ointment."

* * *

Madam Bones appareted to Longbottoms house five minutes after Sirius called her. All three men were waiting for her in the garden. Ted and Shack were sitting on the ground while Sirius was leaning against doorframe.

"How bad it is?" Madam Bones asked as soon as she appareted.

"Very bad. Five dead and the child is fighting for his life," Sirius replied.

"At St. Mungo's?" Madam Bones asked quickly.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "St. Mungo's is too risky now. Ted's wife is taking care of him now. Let's hope that he will live."

"So what are we going to do about that attack?" Madam Bones asked.

"We cannot admit now that it was a werewolf attack," Sirius muttered. "Personally I thought about rabid pack of hungry dogs," he motioned his head to the confines of the house. "Explains everything."

"The child?" asked Madam Bones.

"Eaten," Sirius replied. "If he lives, with no living and sane family the only place he is going to end is orphanage and if he won't … we would be dead to the world anyway."

"Assuming the he lives who is going to take care of him?" asked Madam Bones quickly.

"We will," Sirius sighed. "We will bring him as Homam's twin brother who due to very serious sickness was lying in muggle hospital. It's not that many people ever saw Homam."

"Are you sure that your family is going to agree?" asked Shacklebolt.

"If they don't then they will have to learn to live with it," Sirius shrugged. "Thankfully the kids are the same age."

"How you are going to bring up a werewolf with a normal child?" asked Ted nervously.

"Normally," Sirius shrugged. "A werewolf is dangerous only on a full moon and Mirzam and I are more than capable of handling a transformed werewolf."

"Are you sure that she is going to agree?" asked Shacklebolt.

"One hundred percent sure," Sirius nodded.

"Rabid dogs aren't really good idea. The public will know that it was a werewolf attack," Madam Bones muttered.

"Then what we are doing?" Sirius asked.

"It's a mass-murder," Madam Bones pointed out. "I heard that a muggle mass-murderer hides nearby. The folk is crazy enough to murder whole family. The Longbottoms were wealthy enough."

"How do we explain half-eaten bodies and missing child?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Never heard about cannibalism?" asked Sirius sarcastically.

"I'm with him on this one," Madam Bones muttered. "We push the fault on the murderer, the public will assume that it was him. In the meantime Sirius and Mirzam are going to look for these who done it, if we are lucky we can charge them for an old murder."

"And if we aren't then there is a full moon for us," Sirius snorted.

* * *

The hours passed agonizingly slow for Mirzam. Together with Andromeda they stitched child's wound, cleared him from the rest of blood and waited for some sign of recovery.

"He doesn't looks better," Mirzam muttered.

"But he isn't getting worse and that's something," sighed Andromeda. "I will cast monitoring charm and we are going downstairs for a cup of tea."

"I'm not sure," Mirzam muttered, she felt bad about leaving the child on its own.

"There is nothing we can do now besides waiting. Go first, I will join you in a moment," Andromeda nudged her.

Mirzam nodded and left the room. Waiting was the worst part, waiting and not knowing how it would end. She walked into the hall in the same moment, Sirius and Ted apparated.

Upon seeing her Sirius ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"How is he?" he asked after he pulled away.

"Still alive," Mirzam sighed. "We had done everything we could."

"I need to talk to you, in private," Sirius motioned at the library.

She nodded and followed him to the library. Mirzam sat down on the couch while Sirius knelt in front of her. He looked troubled.

"I … We …" he started nervously. "I know that the subject of kids other than Homam didn't came out but …"

She sighed and cut him off by lying her finger on his lips as she said, "If you are asking me about taking care of him if he survives my answer is: yes, we can take care of him."

"You are an angel," Sirius mumbled and he kissed her hand.

"Are we adopting him or are we using Familious Potion again?" she asked quickly.

"Officially Neville is dead," Sirius mumbled. "I think that Familious Potion will do the job. He will be Homam's twin, weaker and sicker one. No one saw Homam beside the family, Remus, Madam Bones and Shacklebolt and no one beside mum, Reg, Remus, Madam Bones, Shack and us is aware of Homam's true identity."

"You are going to talk the family into it," Mirzam sighed. "There is no way that they are going to fall for Familious Potion for the second time."

"I know. That's why I told them to come here in half of hour," Sirius nodded. "I also alarmed Snape, he will come in the evening with the potion if Neville lives this long."

* * *

Pollux stared at his older grandson when Sirius finished telling what had happened to the Longbottoms, Lupin who was sitting on Sirius's left looked like he was going to throw up any second now.

"So you want to bring up a werewolf child," Pollux sighed heavily.

It wasn't surprising, not really, that Sirius wanted to bring up a werewolf child and that Mirzam agreed with him, but the act of hiding the kid as their own was surprising.

"Do you have problems with it?" Sirius muttered grimly.

"I only wonder why you need to hide him," Pollux muttered. "You can adopt him officially, you know."

"No we can't," Mirzam shook her head. "Neville Longbottom is officially dead. The attack at the family is disguised as a mass-murder committed by a man who is guilty of other mass-murders. While we are going to look for the real murderers officially we can't do anything about Neville."

"Except attending the funeral," Sirius added grimly. "Does anyone has objections?"

"I have one," said Lucretia quickly. "What about the full moon?"

"Sirius made me spent last night here," Lupin muttered. "In that room," he waved at the room hidden behind the kitchen wall. "It's perfectly warded and two Animagi can keep a werewolf from doing too much damage to itself, or the room."

"What about Hogwarts?" asked Pollux curiously.

"Dumbledore owes me a favour for endangering my godson's life and leading to his death," Sirius muttered grimly. "With Shrieking Shack the kid will made it through his education," he paused then looked pointedly at Andromeda and added, "If he lives."

Andromeda nodded and said slowly, "He will make a full recovery, or as full as possible. His wound is going to scar and it probably will be torn open by the first full moon but it's typical with first transformation."

"You are going to make yourself look bad in the public if someone finds out that Neville is a werewolf," Lupin pointed out.

"Fuck public," Sirius snorted. "I'm asking the family for their opinion, not the public."

"Well if you are going to take all safety measures …" started Melania.

"I don't think that we are going to have something against you bringing up the kid as your own," mumbled Arcturus. "It's sad that the kid is going to live with that curse but a proof that one can be a werewolf, and a nice man is sitting here with us."

"Besides you can afford that new potion," mumbled Cassiopeia. "Wolfsbane Potion."

"It works?" asked Lupin curiously.

"From what I read, yes it does. Quite splendidly," Cassiopeia answered. "It isn't cheap but not very expensive either."

"Snape can make it for us," said Walburga suddenly. "Maybe even we can talk him into making Lupin a batch."

"No way I …" Lupin started but was cut off by Walburga quickly.

"You will need one and Neville will need one. I don't really see a reason for Snape to make the potion for Neville only," she said firmly.

"I can't afford it and it would be …" Lupin started only to be cut off by Walburga once again.

"Consider it as a payback for clearing the garden and if you really feel bad about it I will let you have a go at the library, it needs organising," she said.

Lupin glanced at her then at Sirius and mumbled, "Sirius."

Sirius smirked before he said, "I agree with mum. You need Wolfsbane and Wolfsbane you will get."

"Sir?" Lupin looked pleadingly at Pollux.

Pollux smirked before he said, "You are a grandson of Hercules Lupin, one of the best librarians and archivists I ever meet. I say that you can manage going through Orion's library."

"You knew my grandfather?" asked Lupin curiously.

"I did," said Arcturus quickly. "Seven years in the same class. Always lost in thoughts Ravenclaw."

"You were partnered with him in Potions," Pollux pointed out.

"How we managed to last seven years in one classroom is still beyond me," snickered Arctururs. "Hercules was hopeless when it came to potions."

"Hermes wasn't," Ignatius sighed. "He, Orion, Alphard, Charlus Potter and I were in the same class at Hogwarts. Two Slytherins, two Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor."

"You forgot Patrick Pettigrew, Hufflepuff, same year," Arcturus said pensively. "I wonder why you didn't ended in the same house."

"What you mean?" asked Sirius curiously.

That was one of the secrets which family hid from Sirius, especially after he was sorted into Gryffindor. Six men which formed an unusual for their families awkward friendship which lasted through seven years of education at Hogwarts and partly beyond it.

"Marauders," said Ignatius pensively.

Sirius and Lupin paled at that and exchanged worried glances.

"What you mean?" asked Lupin timidly.

"That's what we called each other," said Ignatius pensively. "Marauders. We befriended each other on Hogwarts Express and even after we ended in different Houses we still remained friends."

"I don't think that there was much of friendship going Iggy," Arcturus snorted.

"What you mean?" asked Ignatius nervously.

"I mean that my son spent more time in Gryffindor tower than in Slytherin dungeon," Arcturus snickered. "Orion's old diaries are very entertaining to read. Especially the parts where he writes down Lupin's snide comments about Alphie and Charlie. There is also a part where Orion writes that if he catches Charlie when Polyjuice Potion is still on, he is going to hex his sorry Gryffindor bum back to where it belongs. You knew it."

Ignatius nodded sheepishly and he said slowly, "Of course we did. I mean it was Orion's idea to use Polyjuice Potion, he told me and Hermes that it was better than listening to Alphie's moaning and groaning about Charlie, well as long as they snogged when Polyjuice wore off. He felt a bit uneasy about Charlie having a go at Alphie when he still looked like Orion."

"Why you never said anything?" asked Lucretia quickly.

"There wasn't much to talk about, Lucy," Ignatius shrugged. "Besides we knew that the families wouldn't be very happy about the friendship. Plus all the dynamics in the group was quite messy, each of us had a best friend in the group but most of the time it wasn't the same person."

"Do explain," Walburga pleaded.

"Orion was my best friend," said Ignatius pensively. "But his best friend was Hermes and Orion was Hermes's best friend. Alphie confided in me with his secrets while Charlie was Patrick's best friend. But no one of us felt really comfortable with Pettigrew, he was just a tag along."

"That's why Orion disappeared from my birthday breakfast in June 1965," Lucretia mumbled. "The party was day after the full moon. He got an owl and disappeared without a word."

"That's when Remus was bitten by a werewolf. Hermes was on a mission and Elizabeth alarmed Orion about the attack," Ignatius nodded. "They took him to muggle hospital where the bite was healed, that's why Remus wasn't in werewolf registry till after graduation."

"Why I was taken to muggle hospital?" asked Lupin quietly.

Ignatius squirmed nervously in his place before he mumbled, "Because you godfather thought that it was unwise to alert the Ministry of Magic about your condition. This way you had a chance to attend Hogwarts."

"My godfather?" Lupin mumbled. "I never had one."

"You did," Ignatius sighed. "Orion was your godfather, just like Alphard was James's and Charlus was Peter's while Hermes was Sirius's and I was Regulus's godfathers. Told you that it's complicated to explain," he rubbed his head nervously.

"I always thought that you were my godfather," Sirius mumbled.

"I was Regulus's but with Walburga around," Ignatius muttered sheepishly. "In not so nice state as now, Orion thought that it would be unwise to make it known that your godfather is a known blood traitor."

"Why I have a feeling that there is more to talk about?" asked Lucretia.

"Because there is," Ignatius sighed. "It was Orion who talked Dumbledore into letting Remus attend Hogwarts, it was Orion who gave money for Shrieking Shack, it was Orion who warded the shack and finally it was Orion who left the book about Animagi Transformation laying around in the library for Sirius to find it."

"You knew it?" Sirius mumbled.

"The last part I didn't. But it was pretty clear after Lucy told me how you and your friends became Animagi. I can bet my wand on the fact that Orion left the book around for you to find it," Ignatius explained. "As for the other parts, I was distinctly aware of the shack, remember that Orion was a Head of School Board of Governors around that time."

"Why Orion never told anyone about it?" asked Walburga suddenly.

"Because he was … well … Orion," Ignatius said slowly. "Orion confided in Hermes in everything he did and if there is one person who knew Orion the best it was Hermes."

"Was?" asked Walburga.

"My father had been killed in Death Eaters attack on 13th November 1979," Lupin mumbled.

That alarmed Pollux and he kicked Arcturus under the table. Orion's letter to Sirius was dated on 13th November 1979. There was no way that it was a stupid coincidence. Plus their plan would fail because Orion DID knew Lupin.

"No he didn't," Ignatius mumbled nervously. "And neither …" he paused. "And neither did Orion on 13th December 1979."

"What you mean?" Walburga demanded.

"They are alive Wally," Ignatius mumbled. "Both of them."

"WHAT?" Walburga shrieked in shock. "You are lying, Orion would never …" she mumbled.

"Orion would fake his death Wally," Pollux mumbled then he turned to Ignatius. "Did they told you why they did it?"

Ignatius shook his head and said quietly, "The only thing they told me was that they had to do it because the lives of their beloved ones were in danger. With Regulus death so fresh in Orion's mind he couldn't risk Sirius life as well," he paused and then added sadly. "You might have blast Sirius from the family tree Wally, but you never blasted Sirius out from Orion's heart. And Hermes, Hermes wanted to protect Remus at all cost."

"Where are they?" Walburga demanded angrily. "When I get my hands on them they will …"

"You won't get your hands on them, Wally," Ignatius mumbled. "The only thing I know is that Orion left a last letter to Sirius somewhere around the house, I think that it was hidden in the book called 'The Darkest Arts'. I was supposed to give Sirius the book as soon as I could find it. But I couldn't, at first, after Orion's 'death' I didn't knew how to approach Wally, then was the case and later Sirius's imprisonment and when I finally had time to look for it … The book was gone, so was the letter."

"You mean this book?" asked Arcturus and he pulled out from his pocket 'The Darkest Art.'

"And this letter?" added Pollux as he pulled out Orion's letter.

"You knew it," Walburga mumbled. "How long?"

"Since Regulus came back," Pollux answered quietly.

"Did you read it?" asked Sirius quietly.

"We did. So you better read it aloud," Pollux said and he handed Sirius the letter.

* * *

He took the letter from his grandfather's hand with shaking hands. So many information, things he didn't knew about his father. It was overwhelming. He opened it and read it aloud:

_13th November 1979, 12 Grimmauld Place, London_

_Dear Sirius,_

_If you are reading this letter then I guess my funeral already took place. I'm sure you wonder why in the name of Merlin's lousy underwear your father appears to know about his own death before it even occurred. I'm not a seer to foresee my demise and frankly I assure you that it didn't even took place. I can't give you more details beforehand but I can tell you one. The body inside the coffin isn't mine, just looks like mine – never polyjuice a corpse if you don't want to have drastic results. You might ask who is that folk who lies in my coffin. The answer is plain and simple, a corpse from hospital morgue, some homeless guy who died during the winter at place near the house. I didn't not kill him, that one I can promise._

_Enough of the corpses when living are real trouble. I know your alliance Sirius, I know about the Order of the Phoenix and how active you are in it. Don't fret, no one sold you, I just have my way of keeping my eye on you. I know that you would do everything you can to oppose Lord Voldemort but what you are doing now you are doing in vain. Before you throw out this letter let me finish. I think that your actions are vain because opposing You-Know-Who openly will only get you in troubles but there is other way around to mess with him, a better but more dangerous one._

_If you read this letter therefore you have the book in which I put it. Now take the book out of rubbish bin and find the 'Horcrux' part. I know that reading it would give you nausea but I beg you to read everything about them before you come back to reading second part of my letter, it's very important that you are aware of what a Horcrux is before you read the rest of my __letter. Now to the book you go._

Sirius finished reading first sheet of the letter and glanced at his grandfather.

"Keep reading," Arcturus said.

_So you read about the Horcrux. Scary, isn't it? Now let me tell you a story about young foolish boy who got highly educated in Dark Arts. He read this piece to, at the age of seventeen and got the scare of his life. _

_Horcrux with the way it's supposed to work in a small way can ensure immortality of the person who created it, while the Horcrux is kept safe and intact the creator of it would live even if his or hers body somehow got destroyed. He or she can't die as long as the Horcrux exist, that's why I think opposing You-Know-Who openly is just giving your life in vain. I know, for sure that Voldemort possesses at least one Horcrux, this means that he cannot die. But he doesn't possess just one, Sirius, I have very strong suspicious that at least six or seven Horcruxes of his exists, what they are and where they are I do not know. But to win the war with him, win for good, the Horcruxes needs to be destroyed before someone tries to kill him, doing it sooner will only be a vain sacrifice._

_I can't really explain it here, in this letter but maybe by the time you read this letter I'll manage to possess some kind of the knowledge about it. That's why I need you to meet me at the solstice in a small inn in Treen. Don't worry about the year or time of the year of it because I'm going to wait for you there at every solstice till I die, this time for good._

_Maybe you are curious about my reasoning. For example why I abandoned your mother? The answer is simple: if Regulus's death taught me something, it taught me how close Voledmort can get to me without even knowing. My work could endanger Regulus's life, and it might endanger yours if he ever gets a wind about what I'm doing._

_I beg you to come and see me in Treen at solstice, that would be one of two times of the year when I'm going to be in Great Britain, don't bother to look for me before it because even I don't know where I'm going to through the rest of the year. But if there is one thing I can promise is that I would rather die myself before I let You-Know-Who gain even more power than he already has._

_I beg you to come and see me because it's the only way I can make sure that my grandchildren are going to live in a better world, in a world which knows not the war._

_All my love my son,_

_Orion_

Sirius stared at the parchment feeling the tears gathering in his eyes and he blinked furiously to not let them fall. He cared. His father cared for him. He signed the letter, _all my love my son_. He knew about the Order of the Phoenix.

"So that's why you were so secretive lately," Regulus muttered. "You knew something I didn't."

That snapped Sirius from staring at the letter and made him look at his younger brother in shock.

"What do you mean Reggie?" he asked shakily.

"I mean," Regulus sighed. "Fuck, I never wanted to throw it on you so soon. But since dad already did it," he paused. "Dad is right, Vol … Wanker has Horcruxes, as in more than one. I think that he has six of them and as long as he has them he cannot die. But unlike dad I have upper knowledge which comes from being a former Death Eater, I know or at least suspect what could be disguised as a Horcrux. In fact I have one, somewhere."

"What?" Sirius mumbled.

"I would be more than happy if someone told me where in the name of all thing magical is Kreacher," Regulus said quickly.

"At my place," Arcturus answered.

"What Kreacher has to do with it?" asked Melania quickly.

"Everything," Regulus sighed. "Everything. If it wasn't for him I would never suspect the Wanker of having a Horcrux and if it wasn't for him I would never got my hand on it."

"I will call him if you stop talking in riddles and explain yourself," his mother muttered.

Regulus rolled his eyes and he leaned against the back of the chair before he answered, "As most of you know already at the age of sixteen I became a Death Eater. I lasted about a year there because for most of the time I was at Hogwarts. But shortly after I joined the Wanker told us that he will need a House-elf. I supplied Kreacher."

"What?!" Sirius mumbled.

"I supplied Kreacher," Regulus repeated. "The Wanker took him to the cave at the coast and hid the Horcrux there. He assumed, and I never wanted to prove him wrong, that Kreacher had died in that cave. But he didn't, he came back home because I asked him to come back and he told me everything which had happened in the cave," he paused, took a deep breath and continued. "I told him to lie low and never leave the house until it was absolutely necessary. For about a year nothing had happened," he paused again and then he whispered. "Until the murder of a muggle family of the Greens and then few days later …" he paused again. "St. Ives's Massacre."

"What you mean?" Sirius whispered nervously.

"I was called at the meeting after the parents were killed. The girl had been taken captive and …" he paused, his voice shaking.

"She was tortured and raped by Fernir Greyback," Mirzam finished for Regulus.

Sirius turned to his wife immediately asking her silently for explanations.

"Regulus told me about it," she sighed heavily. "I would have hexed his sorry bum to north pole if he didn't. The thing is that …"

"I killed the girl," Regulus cut Mirzam off. "I killed her because I knew what awaited her if I didn't. Room full of people and she found me. Her eyes bore into my soul, pleading for mercy, pleading for death and I … I killed her and suffered dearly for it but I didn't cared. Ten Cruciatus is a penalty for insubordination every single one of us had to face," he paused and he grabbed the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles turned white. "I would it over again if I had to."

"What about St. Ives?" asked Walburga quietly.

"I …" Regulus started and shook his head. "On 27th June 1979 I … I was preparing for ambush in St. Ives, mentally because I knew that I was about to die in a matter of very short time. Then dad came … and told me about Sirius and Mirzam being partners. Next morning I sent anonymous tip to the Ministry about the ambush, I knew about it because I was supposed to participate in it."

Sirius paled at that, Regulus was there, in St. Ives.

"When I saw," Regulus whispered. "When I saw that …" his voice trembled. "When I saw that the idiots from the Ministry send … ten Aurors, straight from the training … there, to St. Ives. Against … thirty Death Eaters … for a certain death … I …"

No one said anything, they waited for Regulus to calm down.

"I went as far as I could to save as much of them as possible," Regulus whispered. "The Aurors on the roof fought hard, to hard for these Death Eaters who were on the roof to handle them alone. They called for backup …" he paused. "Avery, I think it was him, cursed Mirzam when Nott cast Killing Curse in Sirius's direction. If it wasn't for Mirzam's fall …" he shook his head and looked at Sirius with eyes glistening in tears and said, "If it wasn't for Mirzam you would be dead. I stunned you just in time when Nott and Avery went upstairs."

"But I remember calling for backup," Sirius mumbled as Regulus turned his head away.

"You remember calling for backup because I modified your memory, you were in no state to fight Sirius and neither was Mirzam," Regulus whispered. "I healed her as much as I could and then I gave her the necklace, it was supposed to activate after my death. She was supposed to find my body … Then I called for backup using your wand. I hurt myself and when I heard that the backup had came I ran away screaming like a banshee. I was amongst the ten Death Eaters who got away from the Massacre. But that's not everything."

"You mean that there is more?" asked Walburga quietly.

"There is," Regulus whispered. "At the end of the September Bellatrix," he spat the name. "Bellatrix the bitch got wonderful idea to test my loyalty. I have been told to kill a person of their choosing."

"Whom you were told to kill?" Sirius asked quietly.

Regulus once again looked at Sirius with the most serious expression Sirius ever saw on him and he whispered, "You."

"Me?" Sirius whispered in shock.

"Yes, you," Regulus whispered. "Who do you think make sure that by the time of your supposed death day you were freezing your bum in Finland together with Mirzam? I could never kill you and I would give my own life to protect you Sirius. That was the only way," he turned his head away from Sirius again.

"And then you vanished," Walburga whispered.

"I knew that I was about to die anyway," Regulus said, his voice was suddenly calm. "But I could die happy knowing that Sirius was safe, the only thing which was dangerous to him in Finland was pneumonia and it's curable. But I didn't wanted to die on terms the Wanker and my fucking cousin prepared for me, I decided to be a master of my own death. I came back home, took Kreacher with me and went to that fucking cave. I drunk the potion from the basin, told Kreacher to switch the lockets, take Horcrux home, destroy it and never tell anyone about me. I survived the cave by some freak kind of miracle which reduced me into a squib. That's my story."

"You saved my life, my wife's life and you sacrificed so much," Sirius whispered.

Regulus looked back at him and gave him small smile before he said, "And I would do it all over again. Blood is thicker than water Sirius."

"It is," Sirius whispered and hugged Regulus tightly. "It is."

* * *

Walburga watched the boys as they hugged, above Sirius's shoulder she saw Mirzam smiling at her and she smiled back. Then she glanced at the rest of the family, women looked shocked, Arcturus and Pollux looked livid, Ignatius looked sheepish and that's when she remembered about Orion.

"Are you able to contact Orion, Iggy?" she asked calmly. "I promise that I won't kill him if he shows up."

'Right after he shows up, anyway,' she added in her thoughts. 'I will wait with it until he can explain himself.'

"I can," Ignatius mumbled. "And Hermes too," he glanced at Lupin. "They should be here in worst case at Sunday evening."

"Now," Walburga sighed. "Since we cleared the most of the mess can we come back to Neville because I think that if we are going to hide the kid it would be good to give him a new name."

"What about Remus?" asked Sirius from above Regulus's shoulder.

"No way!" Lupin protested.

"Oh, shut up Moony," Sirius sighed. "Mum?"

"I like Remus," Walburga admitted. "The name has charisma."

"Remus Frank," Mirzam said quickly. "Frank after my dad's second name and Neville's own father.

"Remus Frank Black, then," Walburga said with a smile. "Any objections?"

* * *

**Awaiting criticism.**

_Homam is a Metamorphomagus - thanks to _**lordsinuae** _who asked for it and it was explainable in the plot. _**Shona** - _here is the scar and Sirius's outburst, as for Homam inheriting Potter's estete - it is possible but I think that it's rather unwise way of bringing attention to Homam which Sirius doesn't wants but I promise that James's Invisibility Cloak will find its way to Homam, eventually ... if I find a way to do it. _**anonymous** - _sorry no pregnancy for any woman in the family yet, that's a distant plan and I might let Andie have a kid other than Dora but not so soon. _**enka**_ - here is where Kreacher went and one part of Sirius's performance, I have a strong feeling that there is going to be another part where Sirius throws a hissy fit but it won't happen soon._

_I feel the need to address aloud _**Vukk's** _opinion: yes I spend too much time on writing things which happens before Homam/Harry can do anything to help. That's the general idea of an AU story, things don't go as they did in canon and I'm going to do a lot of canon bending (save for Horcruxes - things and places the same). The idea of Walburga bringing up Harry Potter alone is one hell of canon bending - sorry if you don't like it but a lot of important things have to happen before Homam will be able to help, or at least start walking on his own because the family likes carrying him around a bit too much._

_So ... Frankly I'm not sure which issue I should address first. Shall we start with Nevile? Yes, I'm cruel, yes I made him a werewolf and yes, I'm intedning to name him Remus Frank Black - good, strong name no matter how Remus senior moans and groans about it. Next: Marauders ... oops ... Iggy is in trouble, as for sudden noncanon gaynes ... lets just say that it was an old unused plot bunny which kept coming back no matter how hard I tried to kill it. As for Marauders, it's an AU, canon bending as long as I don't tamper too much with their characters is allowed and Marauders issue will make an appearance in the future (after all something needs to drive Orion and Hermes ... like personal need of ... - Sniffy is giving away far too much - you will have to wait for their explanations)._

Whoa! What a tirade! The longest one I wrote here, I got a bit carried away, sorry.

**Next chapter:** Orion and Hermes meet the family and let's leave it at this for now (imagination is a power - throw something at me and I will tell you if you are right).


	10. Ch9: Bygones Be Bygones

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev: **Orion and Hermes are coming back to England to land themselves in deep troubles. The family plots the doom of Ori and Hermy... err, Orion and Hermes. Walburga reads Orion's diary and something which wasn't meant for her eyes. Sirius and Mirzam meet with Snape and McGonagall in Hogsmead and have a very interesting chat. Orion gets confronted by his wife and his sons.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because it helps me with writing)._**

_**I find myself in need of a beta, again. Anyone interested?**_

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter nine: Bygones Be Bygones.**

"I'm freezing my ass here, Ori," Hermes Lupin called out from outside the cave.

"So am I," Orion called back and he brushed the fringe away from his eyes as he bend over the old wand.

He tapped it with his own and when he got no reaction he sighed heavily. Nothing, once again. He stood up and walked out from the cave and found Hermes leaning against the big stone near the opening of the cave.

"Can we please eat something warm?" Hermes asked grimly. "I'm freezing and the rabbit we had for breakfast yesterday is nothing but a memory for my stomach."

"I told you to prepare for extreme situations if you were going to accompany me," Orion pointed out. "Nothing."

"As if Voldemort could hide something in Poland," snorted Hermes.

"I think that the bloody git foresaw bloody communism and hid the Horcrux here because he thought that whomever wanted to go after it will die from hunger before he could reach the Horcrux," Orion muttered. "Stupid ration cards!"

Hermes rolled his eyes on that and said, "Admit finally, you don't have a bloody clue where and what the Horcrux would be."

"Fine," Orion snorted. "I have no bloody idea what is Voldemort's Horcrux and where it is hidden. Happy?" he glared at his friend.

"Terribly," Hermes muttered. "Now can we hunt for breakfast before I faint from hunger?"

"Change," Orion muttered and transformed into his Animagi form.

'Let's have a big juicy pig,' he thought to himself when he saw familiar wolf standing next to him.

Two wolves glanced at each other and with an expression 'race you' they started running as fast as their paws allowed them. They ran for five miles without a stop when Orion realised that something or someone was following them. He stopped running and looked around just in time to feel a bird landing on the top of his head.

Hermes in his Animagi form cocked his head to the left and stared curiously at the bird then he transformed back into his human form.

"It looks like Dawn," Hermes muttered. "And has a letter attached."

Orion told Ignatius to not contact them until it was absolutely necessary so an owl from him wasn't a thing Orion wanted to get. He quickly transformed back, startled the owl in the process which flew to Hermes's outstretched arm who took the letter from the bird and opened it. Orion quickly ran to his friend and started reading the letter over Hermes's shoulder. It read:

_Dear Orion and Hermes,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I also hope that whatever kind of research you are doing is successful._

_I know that I wasn't supposed to write to you unless it was really necessary but I really have to do it. Your sons had been captured by Voldemort, he knows that you are tampering with something which belongs to him. He will kill them, slowly and painfully if you don't hand yourself to him. That's what I found in the letter which arrived to me this morning – 9__th__ April. The deadline is three days, on the dusk of 12__th__ April if you don't show up your sons will be killed. _

_I'm sorry that I had to be the bearer of the bad news but I trust that you will decide what is the best._

_Ignatius_

_P.S. If you had any doubts Orion, think about your grandsons who are going to grow up without a father. Their picture is enclosed in the letter._

Orion took the photograph from Hermes's hand and stared at it with a feeling that his heart was going to break. Two little boys, not older than two years, with jet-black hair, high cheekbones and grey eyes, were smiling at him from the photo.

Sirius's sons. His grandsons. Two perfect carbon copies of their father, Orion's beloved son. Orion would rush to help Sirius even if he didn't saw that photo but seeing the boys made his want to help Sirius only increase. He turned the photograph and read the words on the other side:

_Homam and Remus, twenty-one months old._

"He named his kid Remus," Hermes mumbled.

"I'm going," Orion whispered.

"Me too," said Hermes. "Me too."

They ran all day and almost all night without a single stop. Orion didn't knew how many miles they passed but he knew that until the dawn they won't be able to reach the boundary of Western Germany from where they could apparate over to France and take the ferry back to England. Time was running out, so was Sirius's and Remus's lives.

By the time they reached Calais after four jumps of long distanced apparation Orion was going spare with worry. Apparating over the Canal wasn't very good idea so they had to wait for a ferry.

"Wondered who is their mother?" asked Hermes suddenly.

"Nope. I was worried about Sirius and Remus," Orion replied grimly. "Why should it matter now? We are already going to die."

"It will take your mind away from worrying for next two hours," Hermes said with a heavy sigh.

"Knowing Sirius probably a Muggle or Muggle-born girl," Orion sighed. "On the other hand Iggy appears to have the contact with the girl so maybe I'm wrong and she is a pure-blood."

"Didn't Wartburga appointed Marrieta Bulstrode as his future intended?" asked Hermes curiously.

"Walburga," Orion corrected Hermes automatically. "No, she didn't. Said that thirty-five years of age difference is tad too much even for the Black family."

"Do you think that she is aware of the boys existence?" asked Hermes.

Orion shook his head, he didn't wanted to think about it now. All he cared for now was the lives of his son and godson.

* * *

Ever since Sirius Black alarmed Severus that they are going to need more Familious Potion Severus couldn't help but wonder what in the name of all things magical Black and his family had done this time.

"Once a trouble-maker always a trouble-maker," he muttered to himself as he knocked on the front door of the house at 12 Grimmauld Place.

The door opened and tired looking Lupin greeted him.

"Sirius and Mirzam are in the first room on the right, on first floor. Mrs Black wants to speak to you when you are done, she will wait in the library," Lupin said. "Don't let her talk you into double dose."

"What kind of double dose?" asked Severus curiously.

"She will tell you," Lupin mumbled. "Now do excuse me but I need to talk someone out from a murder," he added and he went to the kitchen.

Severus stared at Lupin's retreating form in shock for a moment before he shook his head and went upstairs.

He opened the door to the room Lupin mentioned earlier and saw Black and his wife sitting at the couch. On Black's knees was sitting Homam while Verascez, nope, Mirzam was holding a sleeping toddler in her arms. He was really going to have to learn to address them by their given names now.

"What did you done this time?" Severus asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"We kidnapped another child," Black said as he turned to face him.

The look on his face wasn't the one Severus thought that he will ever see it on Black's face. Black was calm, controlled and looked like a personification of the world responsibility.

"Oh, really? Severus asked curiously.

"Neville Longbottom," said Verascez, Mirzam, quietly. "Bitten by a werewolf, whole family dead or insane. No relatives who are going to take care of him."

"From now Remus Francis Black, Homam's twin brother," Black added quickly.

"Hey!" called Homam happily.

"Hey kid," Severus replied. "So you intend to bring up a werewolf child as your own."

They nodded quickly.

"Are you mad?" Severus asked sceptically. "You are risking your freedom, your carriers, everything to bring up the kid."

"Trust us Severus," said Mirzam calmly. "We know what we are doing."

"Look Sevie what I can do!" called Homam and his hair changed from jet-black to lime green.

"Show off," Black chuckled and he hugged the kid.

Severus stared at the kid in surprise for a moment before he mumbled, "Side effect?"

"Seems so," Black replied. "For now he can only change his hair and eyes colour but Andromeda thinks that he will have total control of his Metamorphomagi ability by the time he turns five, Dora did anyway."

"That pink-haired girl which was on the wedding?" asked Severus.

"That one," Black nodded.

"You know that there is a possibility that Neville is going to be a Metamorphomagus too," Severus said pensively.

"We are aware of it," said Mirzam quickly.

"I'm going to need your blood Black," Severus said.

"Got it already," Black pointed at small vial on the table next to it. "You still have Mirzam's I presume?" he asked.

Severus nodded as he pulled out two vials from his pocket and put them on the table. He poured the contest of the vials which held Black's and Mirzam's blood to the bigger vial where Familious Potion was.

"How is Dumbledore?" asked Black suddenly.

"Becoming slightly deaf after your outburst in Auror Headquarter," Severus replied. "He gets at least ten Howlers a day. Plus McGonagall berates him whenever she can, she is really scary woman when she wants to," he chuckled at the memory of McGonagall's latest outburst in staff room.

"What is she doing?" asked Mirzam curiously.

"Yesterday she gave him antlers for example. This morning in the staff room she came with so colourful insults that no one suspected that she could know so much curses. But the best one was on the beginning, she chased him around the castle and was whacking him across thr head with rolled up Daily Prophet. Then was gluing him to his chair in Great Hall, balding curse on Monday, transfiguring him into a mice and chasing him around the castle for six hours on Tuesday. She is royally pissed off," Severus explained.

"And here I was thinking that me transfiguring James into a dog and James chasing her up the tree showed us how furious she can be," Black chuckled. "Guess that I was wrong."

"I dare to say that she was pretty calm when she transfigured both of you into mice and chased you back into the castle," Severus snorted, that was entertaining memory, especially the part when she caught them at the front doors and dragged them by their tails to her office.

"For a moment I was worried that she was going to eat us," Black snickered.

"Done," Severus said. "Wake up the kid," he added as he took the vial.

Mirzam woke up the kid and took the vial from Severus with her free hand. The boy clung to her arm which was securing him and stared at her fearfully.

"Everything is going to be fine," she said comfortingly. "Drink it, it will help you."

The kid drunk obediently the contest of the vial and snug closer to her when she handed Black the empty vial. Black put the vial on the table and scooted closer to her, he and Homam were watching her and the kid curiously.

They looked like a picture of perfect family and Severus couldn't help but feel jealous about Black. He royally fucked up a lot of things but still somehow managed to get a wonderful woman who managed to keep him on reasonable leash and a kid who always looked at him in awe. Now they were going to have another kid in the family. Black was lucky bastard, very lucky bastard.

"So Remus is it," Severus said.

"Remus Francis," replied Mirzam. "At first it was Remus Frank but we decided that Frank is too obvious."

"No matter how much Remus doesn't likes it," Black added. "Appropriate name for a werewolf and I really didn't liked Romulus as a name."

"Remmy and Hommy," said Mirzam with a small smile.

"Please never call Remus, Remmy because I have a distinct feeling that he is going to kill you if you start," Black chuckled.

"I won't," Mirzam giggled. "I'm not suicidal."

"Evidence points to the contrary," Severus chuckled.

"Oh, yeah it does," she snickered.

"Any idea what your mother has in mind now?" Severus changed the subject.

"Wolfsbane Potion, she will tell you the details but general idea comes down to her wanting you to make the potion for both of them. Remus of course doesn't want to impose but mum thinks that it's stupid because if you agree to make potion for the kid you can as well prepare bigger batch for both of them," Black explained.

"Seems logical," Severus muttered. "The details I can settle with her, right?"

"Right," Black nodded.

"So I will go to her now, I will came back here to check upon the kid after I'm done with her," Severus said.

* * *

While Sirius and Mirzam together with the kids were upstairs with Snape and his mother was waiting for Snape to come and talk with her in the library Regulus had to restrain the family from planning a murder.

"I say let's curse their Quidditch equipment to fall off," said Cassiopeia lividly.

"Transfigure them into hens," added Melania.

"I say that nothing is going to work unless we find a way to lure them back here," mumbled Lupin. "Any ideas?"

"I have one," muttered Pollux. "Let Iggy write a letter saying that Sirius and Remus were captured by Voldemort."

"Would work as long as they don't know that Voldemort doesn't have a body and I have a distinct feeling that the news of Voldemort's temporary demise was all over the papers no matter the country," Remus replied.

"Actually they don't know about it," Ignatius mumbled nervously. "So I guess that it will work."

"Then start writing the letter. Hopefully we can even add kids picture to guilty trip them even more," said Arcturus quickly.

"Why I'm supposed to be Voldemort?" asked Sirius sceptically when the family explained him and Mirzam they great master plan.

"Because your wife is Bellatrix who was Wanker's b… fancy woman," Regulus explained patiently.

"I don't like it," Mirzam muttered as she propped Neville, Remmy on her knees so he could reach the plate with sliced apples.

"Neither do I," Sirius agreed with his wife and sat Homam on his knees so he, too, could reach the plate with apples.

"Oh, come on," Pollux exclaimed. "Don't be a spoilsport."

"I just don't want anyone to get a heart attack," Sirius explained.

"I'm a trained Healer," Andromeda pointed out and then added, "Besides they do deserve a little scare."

"That will be on your heads," Sirius muttered.

"I'm going to bring them here," said Regulus. "I will be polyjuiced as uncle Iggy. You will wait here with welcoming party."

"Not here," Lucretia said quickly. "The fireplace in our library has direct connection with the ball-room here. That, Orion doesn't knows."

"You will be waiting with welcoming party anyway," Regulus sighed.

* * *

After seeing Severus to the door Walburga came back to the library and as she sat down on the armchair she sighed heavily. She picked up one of Orion's diaries which managed to survive the raid of their fathers through the library because Orion hid it in Sirius's old bedroom. These one was entitled '1959-1960' and like all Orion's diaries started on 1st September.

She flipped through the entries from September and October without paying too much attention to what Orion had written. When she reached November she slowed down and read occasional note here and there. But the date Walburga really wanted to see was 23rd November, the day when Sirius was born. She opened the diary on the date 23rd November and read:

_23__rd__ November 1959_

_I HAVE A SON! Merlin, I have a son. We named him Sirius Orion after my grandfather. Sirius is perfect, he is a foot and nine inches long and weighs eight and half pounds. His eyes are still baby blue but Healer Forester says that he is going to have my eyes … and hands._

_Boys are going to turn green with envy. Hermes, Charlie and Patrick are still waiting for their sons to arrive to the world._

There was about two inches long gap between Orion's note and next line. It read:

_I've been at Spinner's End yesterday – Eileen fells well, Tobias is not there (good for him because I will kill him next time I find that he hit her again)._

Walburga stared at the line in shock. She hardly knew any women named Eileen. The only one she remembered clearly was Orion's classmate and fellow Slytherin, Eileen Prince who later married … Tobias Snape, a Muggle. It was a big scandal for the Princes, a blow hard to take, their only daughter marrying a man who the family thought was below them and then …

"Severus," Walburga whispered. "Eileen's only child."

Walburga flipped to the next page and skipped the entry about Sirius's first day without as much as a glance, she knew it by heart. She glanced at the separate line, it read:

_Eileen called when Walburga put Sirius into__ his crib – Tobias got himself arrested for drunken brawl in a pub. I checked on him and made sure that the police won't let him out for next two weeks and then I told Eileen that there was nothing I can do, she should be at peace now, she is expecting._

Walburga flipped through the rest of the entries from November but except few notes about Sirius. First two weeks of December didn't contained any note about Eileen too. Finally she found one dated on 17th December 1959 and read it:

_I shouldn't be going to Japan now even if it's t__he most important conference in the world. Walburga isn't happy about me leaving her and Sirius alone for a week, nor is Eileen. I've talked to Eileen, she feels fine – I saw a bruise on her left wrist but I couldn't find Tobias._

Walburga flipped the next few pages to 24th December and read:

_I just landed at Manchester Airport. I saw Eileen and gave her early Christmas present and Tobias too__, as much as I hate him. They asked me to stay at lunch, I'd gone home afterwards._

On 25th December it read:

_Eileen is fine._

Then there was no note till 7th January 1960, that one read:

_Eileen's birth is just days away. I helped Tobias in clearing up the room for the kid – Tobias is a fucker, Sirius's room was prepared within a week after Walburga announced pregnancy._

On 8th January was a note:

_Tobias got himself arrested, this time for a month. Somed__ay I'm going to hex his genitalia to fell off for worrying Eileen._

Walburga flipped the page to 9th January and read:

_Today four minutes after four in the morning Eileen gave birth to a boy, Severus__ Saiph Orionis, unfortunately – Snape … who is still going to be in jail for next twenty-nine days. Severus has her eyes and Eileen says that he is going to have my hands, just like Sirius._

Walburga felt like someone hit her with a Beater bat into stomach. She flipped several pages absentmindedly and settled on the one dated for 6th February:

_Walburga caught pneumonia and is in St. Mungo and will spend a week there. Tobias got__ himself into a brawl in jail and severely beaten his fellow prisoner, he won't be back till June. Kreacher is over at my parents-in-law place since I took a week off to take care of Sirius. Eileen caught pneumonia too and is in St. Lambert's Hospital – Severus is with me and Sirius till she gets better._

Walburga glanced at the entry from 7th February:

_I love being a father but not when my kids have diarrhoea. Thankfully a potion will make it better and tomorrow I'm not going to spend a whole day at changing nappies._

_Boys fell asleep in one crib after dinner._

_I don't know how to tell Walburga about Severus without getting myself murdered …_

_I'm so dead._

Walburga slammed the diary shut and glared at the first thing in her sight, old vase from her mother. Filthy, little, backstabbing asshole. He was cheating on her for all the time but that wasn't the worst, Severus was his son, Orion's comments proved as much. The filthy traitor had a bastard son when she was expecting his child. Of course he couldn't claim Severus legally as his son, not when he was married to Walburga because the family would skin him off alive. Tobias Snape was only a decoy.

"Wait till I'm done with you Orion," Walburga muttered to herself. "You will regret the day when you were born."

Now she needed to find Sirius and persuade him into bringing Severus here in the evening. Of course Sirius shouldn't know why, not until later when Orion will had a chance to be confronted by all his sons.

"You were right Orion," Walburga said lividly. "You are so dead."

* * *

Ignatius's and Lucretia's house on 9 Trevor Place didn't changed a single bit since Orion saw it for the last time.

He knocked on the front door impatiently and it seemed that an eternity had passed before the door opened and revealed tired Ignatius. When he saw them Ignatius's eyes flashed with something Orion couldn't exactly pinpoint but it passed as quickly as it appeared and Orion wrote it off as Ignatius's sympathy.

"It's good that you are here," he said quickly. "Let's go, we don't have time to waste."

He lead them to the library and waved his hand at the fireplace.

"I'll go first and wait for you on the other side," he gave them small nod before he walked into the fire.

"He is walking to a certain death, Orion. We have to stop him!" Hermes exclaimed and he rushed after Ignatius.

Orion didn't wasted time and jumped into the fireplace right behind Hermes. He stumbled out from the fireplace and almost knocked Hermes to the ground.

"Ori," Hermes whispered and pointed ahead.

There on a lone chair was sitting Ignatius, bound and silenced. When he saw them his eyes widened and he shook his head. They rushed to his side on the top speed but suddenly they were stopped by a cloaked figure which was pointing its wand at them.

Orion glanced around and more cloaked figures appeared around them. He managed to count nine of them. Before his instinct had a chance to kick in he and Hermes were disarmed.

"Sstep asside," came a hissy voice from behind Orion's back.

Orion and Hermes whirled around to see a high bald man who looked more like a snake than a human. On his left arm was hanging Bellatrix, she was smiling evilly.

"Well, well, well," said the man. "Whom my eyess ssee? Reguluss you did well."

Regulus? His son Regulus?

The figure which stood on man's right side lowered the hood of his cloak and Orion came face to face with his younger son.

"I only do what my Master wants me to," said Regulus politely. "It's a honour to serve Master."

"You sshall be rewarded Regulus," said the man lividly. "Lord Voldemort never liess to thiss who obeyss him. Ssiriuss iss yourss," he added and waved his hand.

"Master, you promised me that I can have a go at him," purred Bellatrix. "Wasn't I good for you tonight, master?" she asked pleadingly.

Voldemort, who until this point was watching Orion and Hermes glanced at Bellatrix and a smile appeared on his ugly face as he said, "The besst, my Bellatrix. You are alwayss the besst," and kissed demandingly.

Bellatrix slid down Voldemort's body to her knees and she glanced up at Voldemort as she said, "It's a honour to serve to you, Master."

Voldemort brought his left hand to her chin and raised her into standing position then he said, "Not now my Bellatrix. There would be time for it later. For now we have an entertainment which your dear coussin provided."

Bellatrix leaned into Voldemort's touch and said, "Master knows the best."

Voldemorts smiled wickedly and said, "Always."

Orion watched the exchange transfixed and had hard time with proceeding the information. Regulus was still alive and still a Death Eater and brought them here. Sirius was imprisoned somewhere here and Regulus was going to do something to him.

"Voldemort!" Orion called angrily. "Where is my son?!"

Voldemort tore his eyes from Bellatrix and glanced at his right, where Regulus stood and used his free hand to point at him as he said, "Here. The only son worth the name of Black family."

"Sirius is worth ten times more than Regulus!" Orion snarled.

"Should I feel insulted?" Regulus sighed dramatically.

"I would," Voldemort mumbled.

"Good for you then because apparently you are worth ten times more than I, Mr Voldemort," Regulus snorted.

"Daddy! Mommy!" two childish voices called in unison suddenly and two black-haired boys ran to Voldemort and Bellatrix who picked them up.

"Family reunions. Got to love them," Voldemort said happily. "The damage is done and it's time to kill someone."

Bellatrix wild hair flattened, eyes brightened and turned into violet, her cheekbones lowered a bit. Voldemort raised his free hand to his head and pulled it down. The mask fell off and revealed smiling Sirius who quickly embraced the woman and stared at her lovingly.

"I'm sorry Mirzam but they ran away," called a girlish voice from the back of the room.

"There is nothing to worry about Dora," chuckled Regulus. "Remus do the honours."

"My pleasure," said one cloaked figure as it lowered its hood and Orion saw his godson.

"Remus, my son," Hermes whispered.

"I don't think that you have a right to call me your son," said Remus lividly as he pointed his wand at his father. "You will have to earn it."

The light flashed out and suddenly Orion found himself bound to the chairs on Ignatius's left side and Hermes was lying unconscious on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Orion called in shock.

"No curses," Sirius said quickly. "Little ears," he motioned at the boys he and the woman next to him were holding. "Mum why don't you show them how happy you are to see them?" he smiled at the person who was standing next to Remus.

The hood fell off and Orion saw Walburga. Shit! Walburga! Hell had no furry than Walburga when she was really pissed off and she looked like a pissed off dragon.

"Mirzam. Sirius," she said to Sirius and the woman calmly despite her obvious furry. "I don't think that the kids should see it. It's going to be very drastic."

"I think that they should stay," said the woman, Mirzam, calmly. "After all they are a warrant that no one will cast an Unforgivable. That would be a little messy to clear up. Don't you think mum?"

Walburga rolled her eyes at that and then she glanced back at Orion, her eyes boring into his soul. In the meantime Orion tried to remember when and where he heard the name, Mirzam. It wasn't a common name, nor in muggle world and neither in wizarding. He could only remember one Mirzam: Verascez, Sirius's Auror partner.

"You know what?" said one of the cloaked figures. "I don't know about you but I'm famished and I really wouldn't mind a lunch before starting my duty."

"Same here," Ignatius mumbled suddenly and Orion stared in shock at his friend. "As entertaining as it is I have a huge case coming up and I need to grill Melvin about his reports."

"Why can't you grill him at home?" asked another figure as it lowered its hood and Orion saw his older sister.

"Because it's Melvin we are talking about and I really don't want to talk with him when Molly and her horde of little devils comes around to visit," Ignatius replied as he stood up.

"Go then," said his father. "Both of you go. Wally left some sandwiches in the kitchen. We will eat cold today."

"After all revenge is best served cold," said his mother wickedly. "And I think that playing dead counts as something which needs revenge."

"Remind me to never play dead again, honey," Sirius said to Verascez.

"Oh, you and your brother are excluded from that part," said his mother quickly. "Regulus was in coma and you can play dead as much as you want because boys really like it."

Sirius snorted at that, "Yeah, because dogs are cute."

"Speaking about dogs. Madam Bones wanted to meet with you today," Regulus said quickly. "Something about updating your status in the Ministry. You know married couple and such things."

Sirius? Married couple? Since when?

"She performed the ceremony," Sirius muttered.

"I meant you-know-who, Sirius," Regulus pointed out.

"Oh," Sirius mumbled. "Then we will go meet her. Make sure than I won't have to lock the family in Azkaban. It's not a very nice place. Self-experience speaking."

"Go," said Regulus and he waved at them.

"We will be back home for dinner in worst case, mum," said Sirius to Walburga.

"Go," Walburga waved at them. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful, mum," Sirius replied. "That's why I only have twins."

"Very funny," snorted Mirzam as she rolled her eyes. "We will do some shopping mum on our way from the Ministry."

Walburga hugged them both and kissed boys' foreheads before she said, "Be careful, I mean it. If you see Dumbledore …"

"I will show him what he can get from f … messing with Sirius Black," Sirius said quickly.

They bid their farewells to the rest and left the room leaving Orion and Hermes alone with the rest of the family. It wasn't good, Orion gulped. Not good at all.

* * *

"Are you really sure that it's wise to leave them on their own with the family?" asked Mirzam nervously after the door to the ball-room closed behind them.

"Remus and Regulus are there to restrain anyone from a murder so I guess that they will manage," Sirius replied.

The door opened suddenly and Dora's head peeked out.

"Can I go with you?" she asked pleadingly.

"If Andromeda says that you can," Mirzam sighed.

"Mum says that I can as long as you agree," Dora said quickly.

"Then fine with us," Sirius said.

The door opened and Ted, Ignatius and Dora walked out of the room.

"Do you need a ride, Sior?" asked Ted.

"No, I have my own," Sirius shook his head.

He didn't managed to get his old motorcycle back from Hagrid but he found a better one when he and Mirzam were free from work last week. It was a cool thing and had a sidecar big enough to fit three kids Dora's age, but that was something Ted didn't needed to know.

"Oh, where?" asked Ted curiously.

"In the garden," Sirius winked at him and quickly walked away from Ted dragging Mirzam by her hand behind himself.

Dora quickly caught up with them and as they were walking down the stairs asked, "What it is? It is cool?"

"It's the coolest thing I could find," Sirius replied and heard Mirzam chuckle at that.

They ran into the garden and Sirius quickly pulled off the fabric which was protecting the motorcycle from the rain.

"Cool!" Dora exclaimed happily.

"Sure it's cool," Sirius snickered. "It's mine and I only have cool things. I have cool wife, cool kids and cool cousin once removed."

"If Andromeda gets a wind about it she is going to skin you alive," Mirzam snickered.

"I'm aware of it," Sirius said as he put Homam on the ground and handed Dora small helmet.

She quickly put her on as Sirius put smaller helmet on Homam's head and Mirzam conjured a helmet for Remus.

"Dora you are getting with boys to the sidecar. Hold them tightly, we don't want to lose them on our way," said Mirzam as she put on her helmet.

Dora nodded and she quickly got into the sidecar. She took Homam from Sirius hands at sat him down between her legs. When Homam was sitting Mirzam put Remus in front of him. Sirius sat on the motorcycle and put on his helmet and goggles. Mirzam sat down behind him and embraced him around the waist just in the same moment when the door to the garden opened.

"You aren't taking my daughter anywhere on this infernal machine!" Ted called as Sirius turned on the engine.

"Watch me Teddy!" Sirius called through the noise of engine and took off upright from the ground.

The house and Ted became all but little rectangle and a dot as the bike got higher in the sky. Sirius quickly pressed invisibility button so no one could see them. Merlin how fucking he missed flying on the bike. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Whoa!" he called from excitement and heard Mirzam giggle from behind.

"That was cool," called Dora happily which made him look at the kids.

Dora was grinning like mad, Homam was giggling happily and Remus looked a bit uneasy.

"So what now Mirzam?" he yelled through the roar of engine. "Are we terrorizing Madam Bones or going for a ride somewhere."

"Madam Bones first, then the shopping and maybe after that we can go for a ride," she called out.

"Why not connect the ride and shopping?" he called back. "Let's go to Hogsmead after visiting Madam Bones."

* * *

Severus accompanied still fuming Professor McGonagall to Three Broomstick more from the common sense which told him to keep himself on good side of pissed off cat Animagus than wanting to have a company during a drink. He knew that School Board of Governors was muttering something about sacking Dumbledore lately and as a Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall was very likely replacement.

"I hope that Sirius Black is going to sue him," McGonagall muttered angrily as she sat down at the table with a glass of cognac in front of her.

"He might," Severus agreed and he eyed the glass of red dry wine which was standing in front of him. "After all Black is hot-tempered git."

He scanned the room looking for anyone he knew. In the farthest corner of the room, seated on a couch around circular table were sitting Black, Mirzam, pink-haired Dora and the boys. Black and Mirzam were laughing at something which Dora had said, the boys which were sitting on their knees were looking content.

Severus couldn't help feeling the stab of envy, not for Black or Mirzam but what they had. Black's left arm was draped around Mirzam's shoulders and Mirzam's head was leaning on Black's arm. They looked like a picture of happiness.

If only he wasn't so blind and stupid … if he could stop himself before it was too late … It could have been him and Lily, maybe if he wasn't so stupid Harry could be his son. It could have been them sitting at the table with their kid, laughing and smiling because the war was over and everything was going to be fine. Black was lucky bastard.

"Lucky bastard," Severus mumbled more to himself than McGonagall.

"Whom?" asked McGonagall quickly.

"The man I see," Severus replied. "He is sitting with his wife and the kids at the table. He loves his wife and his wife loves him. They have beautiful, happy kids. I wish that I could have what he has," he sighed heavily.

McGonagall turned in hers place and gasped, "Isn't it Sirius Black? Merlin's socks! When he managed to get married and have kids?! He never mentioned it on the meetings!"

Severus was sorely tempted to answer, '1st April this year. One kid he had since Christmas and the other since last Friday. Besides how was he supposed to mention something which wasn't there?' but decided against.

"Is it Mirzam Verascez?" McGonagall mumbled. "The girl never gave him a light in the day."

"Apparently she did," Severus snorted. "The proofs are sitting on their knees. Maybe it's how it happened, she gave up once and got saddled with his spawns. Poor girl, didn't knew in what she was getting," he sighed dramatically.

"Let's talk to them," said McGonagall briskly.

"I rather not," Severus mumbled. "Father of the family he is but I'm still not welcomed to be around."

"Oh, come on. He isn't going to curse you in public," McGonagall sighed as she stood up.

"I rather doubt it," Severus snorted but he stood up nevertheless, he really wanted to see how their new kid was getting along with new situation.

They approached the table where Black and Mirzam were sitting. They didn't seem to see them approaching so McGonagall cleared her throat and asked, "Can we join you?"

Black and Mirzam looked up at them. Mirzam eyes smiled at them as she nodded and Black's eyes narrowed as he said politely, "Professor … Snape."

McGonagall sat down on the seat and scooted closer to Dora as she dragged Severus down by the arm so he and Black were sitting on opposite ends of the table. Severus glared at him, Black glared back and when he didn't flinched or dropped the glare Severus thought, 'I signed Remus into school registry.'

Black gave him small, almost not existent nod and replied in his thoughts, 'Thank you.'

"So what are their names?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"This is Homam Azha," said Black as he pointed at Homam. "And this is Remus Francis," he pointed at Remus. "Pinky is my cousin's daughter. Her name is Nymhpadora, Dora for short."

"Why you named them like that?" asked McGonagall. "It's quite surprising choice for names."

"Because Black has a huge ego and Verascez is still reasonable Ravenclaw," Severus teased. "Lucky star of a hero with addition of Black's name variation gives away everything."

"I'm well aware of the size of my ego Snapey," Black snorted.

"But why Remus Francis?" asked McGonagall asked curiously.

"Because at first I wanted to call them Romulus and Remus but my dear hubby agreed only on Remus. As for Francis it was my father's second name and I liked it," Mirzam replied quickly.

"You got married?" McGonagall asked surprised. "Why we weren't aware of it?"

"Because I'm obsessively overprotective of them. What the world doesn't knows won't cause too much troubles," Black replied.

That wasn't the truth of course, Severus knew it but he wasn't planning on putting McGonagall straight about it so he snorted, "More likely you forgot a contraption charm and you didn't wanted your other conquests to know that you aren't available anymore. Was it a shotgun wedding?"

Black's eyes narrowed at that. He knew that he was being teased for the sake of their known animosity, the world didn't needed to know that they could hold a decent conversation therefore Severus prepared himself for getting as good as he gave.

"Not really," Black replied casually. "Small wedding ceremony performed by muggle priest in a small church in the middle of nowhere."

"You could have told us," McGonagall shook her head. "We could protect your family."

"Yeah," Severus snorted. "I could be your Secret Keeper."

"That's why I decided against it," Black snorted. "I'm an Auror and I know how to protect my family. If I had Harry he could be alive as well."

"You heard about the Longbottoms too, didn't you?" asked McGonagall.

"I did," Black nodded. "It's terrible what had happened to them, all of them. I feel bad about not contacting them sooner. Poor Neville, maybe if we had a chance to take him for the night he could be alive now," Black sighed dramatically.

"Touching," Severus snorted. "You could raise four boys as your own. How very Weasley of you Black."

"Envious Snapey?" Black snorted.

"Why should I want getting saddled with four little brats like you?" Severus smiled ironically even if he really wouldn't mind trading places with Black.

"Because kids are cool," Black asked teasingly. "I can't wait till they reach Hogwarts age so they can torment you."

"If they do something you would do Black, rest assured you will be childless in a matter of following three minutes," Severus muttered.

"You wouldn't dare," Black snorted.

"You can always wait and try," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Is it a promise, Snapey?" Black asked as his eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me?"

"You wouldn't recognise a threat even if it jumped on you wearing a pink tutu and started tap-dancing," Severus replied.

Black and Mirzam snorted at that before Black replied, "Actually I would but thanks for the idea, do you want to get your hair braided in two piggy braids too, once my sons will get you?"

"If you want them to serve seven years worth detention with me then you can try," Severus muttered. "Spawn of Satan."

"Oily git," Black replied.

"That's the best you can give?" Severus snorted. "You are getting old Blackie."

"Little ears, Snapey," Black said and he waved at the kids.

"They are already lost to the world with you as their father," Severus replied.

"But at least I can find my own bathroom, unlike you," Black snorted.

"I bet that you spend there more time during one day than your wife during a week," Severus retorted.

"Boys!" McGonagall said warningly.

"There is no use professor," Mirzam sighed. "You no longer have authority above them. How about, you two will go outside and settle it like men while professor and I are going to have a little chit-chat?" she asked as she turned to them.

That was very smart of Mirzam to give them a chance to talk without McGonagall breathing down their necks so they both stood up and left the pub. They went into small back alley where Black leaned against the wall.

"I will deliver first batch of Wolfsbane a week before the full moon," Severus said seriously. "How is the kid?"

"Getting better, thank you," Black sighed.

"Did your brother managed to find what he was looking for?" he asked nervously.

"Complication arose but they are going to be overcome now," Black replied and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why aren't you there with him?" Severus asked curiously.

"Truthfully?" Black sighed heavily. "I feel confused Snape."

"About that thing?" Snape asked.

"Not that thing," Black shook his head. "Something entirely else."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus asked not really sure if he wanted to listen but on the other hand he thought that it was better to know that Black was mentally capable of handling everything since it was chosen ones whom he was hiding.

"Do you really want to listen?" Black asked and when Severus nodded slowly he added as he motioned in the direction of the forest, "Let's go for a walk."

They quickly got away from the village but not very far to be able to come back there in a matter of few minutes. Severus leaned against the tree as Black sat down on a rock and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"So what's the problem?" Severus asked finally.

"I was a filthy hypocrite," Black sighed and paused. "Did you ever doubted yourself, everything you knew, loved or cared for?" he asked quietly.

Severus slid down to sit under the tree before he nodded slowly. They were many times like that.

"Since I remember everybody told me how much like my father I was. I didn't minded it, back then anyway. In fact it made me proud that someone had seen it. I used to look up to my dad since I was four and I really wanted to be just like him," Black said silently.

"What's the problem?" asked Severus quietly.

Black propped his head on his hands before he replied slowly, "I was just like him. I wanted to know things he knew, do things he did. He was cool and I wanted to be like him. He was Head of International Magical Office of Law in Department of International Magical Cooperation but if he applied he would made a fine Auror from what I heard. There was no man around his age, save maybe Dark Wanker, who was so very well educated in Dark Arts and Dark Magic. By the time I turned ten I knew more about Dark Arts and Dark Magic than

Head of the Aurors with ages of experience under his belt. That knowledge made me feel powerful … until one day, shortly before I got Hogwarts's letter … I slipped away from home. My father's birthday was approaching and I really wanted to give him something cool."

Black took a deep breath and let it out. Severus said nothing letting the other man continue.

"Under my father's Invisibility Cloak I went to Knockturn Alley. There was a bookstore to which my father and I often went together and the clerks there knew who I was," Black paused for a moment and took a deep breath before he added. "On my way back I saw a man and a woman in a back alley. He … he was … he used Paralysis Curse on her and then he raped her … sometimes in the night I still hear her screams … he murdered her … used slashing curse on her and stood above her dying body till she died and I … I came back home and didn't breathed out about what I saw to anyone."

"You witnessed a murder," Severus pointed out. "You were eleven and you had every right to be in shock."

"I was in shock," Black agreed quickly. "But what shocked me more was the fact that I recognised every single curse he used on her, every single spell. It repulsed me, all of it. I knew theory behind the Dark Arts and Dark Magic but I never saw their effects … until that night. It made me question myself and when I asked my dad few days later if he ever used Dark Arts or Dark Magic … he told me he did. That night I dreamed about that murder but this time … this time it was my father who was the murderer and I … I realised that I didn't wanted to be like him. In span of three weeks from loving my father I came to hating him with passion, I came to hating myself for knowing what I knew. My family represented it all, pure-blood bigotry, hate for everything muggle, knowledge about the Dark Arts and Dark Magic … I was eleven going twelve and I decided to oppose everything which Black surname represented, that's when I meet James who hated everything I hated with even bigger passion than I did," he said grimly.

"Nice beginning of friendship," Severus couldn't help the snort.

"Yeah," Black snorted grimly. "But I never told James the truth, the whole truth. He hated you and I hated you as well," Black paused and held his left hand to let him continue. "Not because of James, I wasn't that shallow like that little rat. I hated you because you represented everything I hated about myself. I saw myself in you," he paused again. "I saw whom I could be if I didn't witnessed that murder and I hated it. Sometimes when I looked at you I felt like I was looking into a bloody mirror and I really wanted to smash that image away from my eyes, to never see it again."

"That's why you acted like you acted towards me," Severus whispered.

Black nodded slowly and he sighed, "I'm sorry. I know that you agreed to help us because of Lily and I realise that it cost you a lot to help us. That apology in our kitchen was about sending you after Remus, this one is for me being a jerk for all these years."

That wasn't something Severus expected. True, they were civil towards each other lately but it was more because of the fact that Mirzam and Mrs Black expressed their opinions about the way their relations should look and both men knew better than to argue. Things which Black just confessed to put the man in entirely new light and Severus realised that maybe Black wasn't as much of a jerk as he thought he was.

"Someone I consider wise told me once that it aren't our abilities which shapes us but choices we make," Severus finally said. "You made your choice and I made mine," he paused and thought if he really could confide in Black at this moment. "In a way you were luckier than I was."

Black leaned his head on his knees and stared at him but he said nothing.

"My mother, Merlin bless her poor soul, was foolish and for her foolishness she paid dearly. That's my humble opinion," Severus sighed heavily. "My father was a jerk and I hated him since I remembered, he wasn't the kind of man which any woman should marry. For him my mother was a toy, a toy he could use. My mother saw his true colours but not before it was too late and she found herself bound to a man who above the woman he married preferred a bottle of whiskey. But he married her, not because he loved her, he never did, but because she found herself in … condition worse than death," Severus snorted last sentence.

Black nodded slowly.

"A shame for the family it was," Severus sighed. "Daughter of known and respected pure-blood family running away with a Muggle who saddled her with a child he didn't want, a child he despised, which bound him to the woman he didn't love either, for life," he added bitterly. "They didn't helped either. There was no love in our home, at least for me and I often visited my grandparents and uncles even if they treated my only slightly better than my father … at least they didn't beat the shit out of me," he muttered. "They were quite well educated in Dark Arts and Dark Magic. When I was five I got into my head that perhaps if I learned what they knew they would treat me better," he paused and then added, "I was right, they did."

Black said nothing.

"I was theirs, Half-blood Prince. A chance for my mother to redeem her sin of marrying my father," Severus snorted. "Unlike you I didn't seen anything bad in it. Finally, in a way, I was accepted, respected and for the first time in my life I felt that someone had cared about me. Now I see how foolish I was to fell for it," he sighed heavily, "but back then, it was all what mattered."

"I feel this pain," Black sighed.

"I could be lost for good if it wasn't for Lily, she delayed that fall and if my own stupidity didn't drew her away maybe I would never fell. But I did," Severus muttered. "And a hard fall it was, should have killed me but I lived."

"You loved her," Black said quietly and Severus glanced at him in shock, he never expected Black to understand it.

"I did," he admitted quietly. "Who couldn't love her?" he sighed.

"I couldn't," Black admitted with a small snicker. "Not romantically at least," he added more seriously. "She gave me a taste of what having a sister could be."

"Because you had your eyes on Verascez," Severus snorted. "Two blacks won't make a white and it could be either Lily or Mirzam, Mr I-Dated-Almost-All-Females-At-Hogwarts-Except-For-My-Future-Lawful-Wife-And-My-Friend's-Future-Wife-And-Female-Staff-Of-Hogwarts-And-Every-Girl-To-Whom-I-Was-Related."

Black snorted and he added, "I never dated Rita Skeeter and Berta Jorkins. They were too creepy to date."

"My mistake," Severus snickered but quickly regained his seriousness. "When I lost Lily it drew me more to Death Eaters and the Wanker, as your brother kindly calls him. It was easy to fall, to surrender and I didn't realised before it was too late that I signed death warrant on her."

"Join the club," Black muttered.

Severus glared at him but he quickly realised what Black meant and he sighed, "You heard about the prophecy?"

Black nodded.

"I was the one who overheard the beginning of it," Severus said quietly and waited for an outburst and curses.

Black said nothing, only his eyes narrowed.

"When I discovered that the Wanker thought that it was Harry …" Severus whispered. "I've never been scared so much in my life. Don't think that I cared for Potter, I didn't, even for a single moment … but Lily…" he hung his voice feeling that he couldn't continue.

"That's why and when you turned into our spy," Black whispered, he sounded disgusted. "Because of Lily."

Severus nodded and hissed, "How would you feel if it was Mirzam? How would you felt if you knew that it was your foolishness which endangered the woman you loved?! I begged for her life, both of them. I could give everything for her safety, everything, even my life! Would you?!"

"If I knew that the rat was the traitor I would rather die than let the Wanker get them!" Black yelled as he shot up into standing position.

Severus nodded, it was the truth.

"When Dumbledore told me about the attack at Godric's Hallow …" he started. "I was ready to kill you. I was an inch away from running out from Dumbledore's office, finding you and ripping you into tiny pieces."

"Thanks," Black snorted. "At least it was sincere."

Severus snorted, "In fact I almost did again when I realised that Harry was kidnapped from the Dursleys." He paused for a moment before he added, "But thankfully before I went to the Ministry to ask for Azkaban's Pass I remembered that I had to pick something from your mother's place. She is even more evil than Dumbledore, and that's saying something."

Black snorted.

"And your wife is nearly as evil as your mother," Severus added. "She has more of a backbone than all Malfoy's ancestors combined. Yelling at Dumbledore, kidnapping the kid from Malfoy Manor, making the world believe that she is looking for Harry Potter while she is looking for Pettigrew."

"Telling a family of pure-bloods where they can shove their pure-blood bigotry. Corrupting two pure-blood old codgers into football. Finding supposedly dead Death Eater alive," Black added.

"Marrying you," Severus supplied with a snort then added seriously. "You are lucky Black. Never forget it. Today when I saw you in Three Broomstick I wished that I didn't drew Lily away because maybe then …" he hung his voice, it was the thought he didn't want to express, to Black at least.

"Harry would be your son," Black finished quietly. "I don't say that I would be happy about it, mostly because I will have to listen to James's constant wailing and wailing James was a perfect mood killer. And probably then I would really have to go to Azkaban for a murder," he sighed and then added, "But I see from where it comes."

"You won't remove me from his life, will you?" Severus asked quietly. "He is the only link to Lily, even now when by all logic he is yours and Mirzam's son."

Black was silent for a moment and when Severus looked up at him he saw that Black was in some sort of a daze. Finally he shook it off and approached Severus. He stood up right in front of him.

"I would be pissed off like a pregnant dragon if James told me that I won't be allowed to see Harry," Black said seriously and extended his right hand as he added, "I see absolutely no reason for not allowing you to meet your godson."

Godson? Did Black really meant what he just said or was he kidding him?

"Are you kidding?" Severus whispered in shock.

"I'm perfectly serious, seriously" Black said calmly. "So are you planning to spent the rest of your life here or can we go back to Hogsmead, where I can buy a birthday present for my mother, to whose birthday party you are invited by the way?"

Severus looked up at Black and realised that Black was serious so he let Black help him stand up from the ground.

* * *

When the door had closed behind Ignatius, fairy-haired man and pink-haired girl Orion gulped nervously. He and Hermes were so doomed now.

"Remember what Sirius had said," Regulus said calmly. "No murder and no Unforgivables."

"Is transfiguring into hens allowed or did Sirius made a rule for it too?" asked his mother in annoyance.

"He mentioned something about pink slugs," Remus said sourly. "Personally I think that he was going to see Snape about the Wolfsbane potion but maybe I'm wrong."

"He was going to see Snape about Wolfsbane today but I don't think that being transfigured into pink slug would help Severus in preparing the potion," Walburga reasoned.

Severus Snape? What in the name of Merlin's genitalia this wayward kid had to do with it?

"The prat went to talk with Sevie and he didn't said anything?" asked surprised Lucretia. "I was going to give him the list of most popular spells used by children on holidays."

"You can give it to him on the party," Walburga replied as she rolled her eyes. "Mirzam and Sirius are going to invite him."

Bugger! 15th April, Walburga's birthday. Now he was even more doomed. But why in the name of all thing magical Sirius was inviting Severus to Walburga's birthday? The boys hated each other with a passion which made Voldemort's hate for Muggles pale in comparison.

"Can I ask a question?" Orion asked nervously.

"You already did," Walburga snorted angrily.

"Why Sirius is inviting Snape for your party?" Orion asked timidly.

"Because I say so?" Walburga asked daringly. "And because your dirty little secret is out?"

"Which one?" Regulus asked curiously.

"The one where your father is backstabbing asshole with no sense of subtlety," Walburga snorted.

"Err?" Orion mumbled because he really didn't knew what in the name of Merlin's Quidditch Equipment she meant.

"Care to explain mum?" Regulus asked nervously.

"I will explain when Sirius and Mirzam will come back home Regulus. I'll need her support if I don't want to spent the rest of my life in Azkaban," Walburga muttered to Orion and then turned to the rest of the family. "You will find out soon enough but for now," Walburga waved his wand at Orion.

Ball-room's ceiling suddenly started getting farther and farther away. People around him got taller and he felt that he landed on all fours. He glanced at his arms and saw that they were covered with something which wasn't human skin. Walburga transfigured him into something.

"Pretty," Lucretia snorted. "For a pig."

"Now listen you filthy git. You are staying here until I came back to take you down. Don't you dare to transform back because I'm going to skin you alive, using Muggle techniques. Understood?" Walburga hissed at him angrily then she turned to the family and she said, "You can go and have your lunch now. You Lupin," she pointed at Hermes who regained his consciousness. "Are going to keep him company, on the same terms."

Orion saw that Hermes gulped nervously and before he had a chance to protest his friend was turned into a donkey.

'What in the name of all things magical could piss off Walburga so much?' Orion thought frantically.

* * *

By the time Sirius and Snape made their way back to Hogsmead Mirzam was already waiting at the outskirts of the town, Dora and boys with her. From the distance she was looking like a perfect picture of an angel surrounded by little cherubs and Sirius stopped walking for a moment as he stared at her.

"Breath Black," Snape said as he hit his hand against Sirius's shoulder. "You are turning blue," he explained when Sirius stared at him in shock.

"You were right," Sirius mumbled. "I'm lucky."

Mirzam saw them and waved at them. They approached her quickly and she smiled at them.

"I talked with McGonagall about Remmy," said Mirzam happily. "She will see what she can do for him and while she is quite surprised that you, Severus agreed to prepare Wolfsbane Potion and examine his condition she is going to cover your absence today from Dumbledore."

"My absence?" Snape asked surprised.

"Yep," Mirzam said quickly. "You asked him Sirius, didn't you?" she turned to stare at Sirius.

Bugger! He forgot.

"Anyway, mum wants you to come with us today and possibly spend the night at Grimmauld. Why she wants you to come with us I have no idea and judging by Sirius's expression, neither has Sirius," Mirzam explained. "Now Sirius please by so kind and find the bike."

Sirius glanced at the tree behind Mirzam and he replied with a small snicker, "It's standing right behind you my dear."

"Then make it visible because I really don't want to leave kids behind because I can't find the sidecar," Mirzam snickered.

"You still have that infernal thing?" asked Snape sceptically.

Sirius snickered and he waved his wand at the bike to make it visible again before he replied, "Hagrid has my bike and since I don't know its condition I decided to buy another one. Better for a family."

"Oh," Snape mumbled. "I really can see your mother having a ride on it," he snorted.

"Do you really think Severus that I would let him take the kids on it if I wasn't sure that it was one hundred percent safe?" Mirzam asked curiously.

Sirius snickered as he sat down on the bike and put on his helmet and goggles. Dora quickly put on her helmet and jumped into the sidecar.

"If you think that I would …" Snape started quickly but was cut off by Mirzam.

"Well, you can always apparate," Mirzam rolled her eyes. "And worry for about a hour and half if we didn't smashed into a plane," she added sneakily.

Snape looked like was tempted to hex her but then he glared at Sirius.

"Safety Belt Charm on the sidecar," Sirius snickered. "I may look irresponsible but I'm not. Room for three kids Dora's age, you won't get squashed with one eight years old girl and two toddlers."

Snape scowled and then hissed in pain when Mirzam threw a conjured helmet at him.

"I'm doing it for my godson," he hissed and he put the helmet on. "But if I see that you are showing off Black I'm hexing you into next year, understood?"

Sirius snorted at that. He glanced at Mirzam who in the meantime put boys' helmets on their heads and was waiting for Snape to come to the sidecar. Snape approached it looking like he was thinking about much more better ideas for travelling but nevertheless he sat down in the sidecar behind Dora who slid forward to make some free space. Mirzam handed Homam to Snape who gripped the kid tightly with his left hand while his right hand gripped the side of the sidecar. Mirzam handed Remmy to Dora who hugged toddler tightly and smiled at Sirius.

"Ready?" Sirius asked when Mirzam sat behind him.

"No," Snape mumbled.

"Invisibility Charm before we take off, Sirius," Mirzam reminded him as she sneaked her arms around his waist. "We don't want to be seen."

Sirius snickered as he turned started the engine and pushed invisibility button. He pressed the gas and gently let the bike take off. He could get away with nearly upright taking off with Mirzam but he really didn't wanted to risk getting himself hexed by Snape now.

Hogsmead village disappeared behind them when a bit disappointed Dora muttered, "Faster Sirius, we don't want the birds to overtake us."

"Someone mentioned that it would take about hour and half," Snape muttered. "At this speed even butterflies will overtake us and we won't make it to London before midnight."

"On your head," Sirius snorted and pressed the gas.

They reached London after two hours worth fly, even with Snape's comment about butterflies being faster than them didn't made Sirius fly with neck-breaking speed. Besides if he knew Ted well enough, pissed off Andromeda was already waiting for them in the garden.

He landed in the garden as quietly as he could and turned off the engine. The garden seemed deserted, there was no sign of pissed off Andromeda around.

"The coast is clear," Mirzam muttered as she got off from the bike.

"Not really," Sirius heard Regulus's voice from behind. "Dora take boys to the kitchen, you three are going with me."

Sirius whirled around to stare at his brother and he asked nervously, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Regulus exhaled. "Yet."

They entered the house through the garden door and separated in the hall from where Dora and the boys went to the kitchen and Regulus lead three confused adults to the library. He pushed the door open and Sirius had a hard time with resisting a snort when he saw a pig, a donkey, his mother and his friend inside. Remus was sitting on the couch which had its back to the door. On the opposite couch was sitting his mother with her arms folded across her chest, she was glaring angrily at the animals which were standing on the carpet next to the couch.

Regulus sat down on Remus's right, Snape next to him. Mirzam sat down on the farthest end of the couch from Snape which left Sirius with a free space between his wife and Snape.

"So what's going on?" Sirius asked as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Put Imperturbable Charm on the door Sirius," his mother said grimly. "I don't want anyone to interrupt us before we are done with this animals here."

Sirius waved his wand at the door against his better judgement and turned back to face his mother. She flicked her wand at the animals and with a puff the donkey changed into Remus's father and the pig became Sirius's dad. Both looked very worried.

"So what's this all about?" asked Mirzam calmly, in a voice which reminded Sirius that his wife was an Auror.

"It's about twenty-four years of lies and backstabbing," his mother said angrily as she sent his father a nasty glare.

"Your mother is just going mad," his father muttered.

"And somehow I seem to get caught in the middle of this," added Lupin with a sigh as he sat down on the couch next to Sirius's mother.

"Of course you did," Walburga snorted. "You were his best fucking friend you slimy git!"

"I have no idea about what you are talking about Wally," Lupin said calmly.

"Sure you're not," Walburga snorted angrily. "How long do you thought that you were able of hiding Orion's bastard son from me?"

"That's ridiculous," his father mumbled.

"Ridiculous! Ridiculous! I will show you ridiculous Orion!" his mother shrieked as she jolted up from the couch and launched herself at his father.

"Enough!" Mirzam yelled and she waved her wand at them.

Sirius's parents were standing on the carpet between the couches, separated by Mirzam's invisible shield, they were glaring at each other and breathing heavily.

"Torustitum!" Sirius yelled pointing his wand at his mother and when she fell to the floor like a limpet he pointed his wand at his father and repeated the incantation.

"Casting Paralysis Curse on your parents Black?" Snape muttered when Sirius's father fell to the floor. "I thought that you hated Dark Arts."

"I do," Sirius replied shortly and waved his wand at his mother to move her to the couch on Lupin's left as Mirzam levitated his father to Lupin's right. "But sometimes I have to use it no matter how much I hate it."

"A simple body bind would work," Snape pointed out.

"Not if we want them to talk," Sirius pointed out. "Mirzam, Veritaserum if you could be so kind."

Mirzam stood up from her place and pulled out the vial of transparent potion from her right pocket.

"Always prepared," Regulus snorted.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Mirzam replied as she approached transfixed trio on the couch. "Sir, are you Occlumens?" she asked Lupin.

Lupin nodded slowly.

"Will you take Veritaserum willingly?" Mirzam asked politely.

Lupin nodded again and let Mirzam pour six drops of Veritaserum on his tongue before he swallowed audibly. Mirzam applied three drops of Veritaserum to his mother and then came back to Sirius's father.

"Are you Occlumens sir?" she asked calmly.

His father said nothing.

"Of course he is," mumbled Lupin. "A bloody good one on that. The best I know, anyway," he added and he immediately clamped his left hand on his mouth.

"Pour the bottle down his throat and ask him how long he planned to hide from us that he was Severus's father!" Sirius's mother demanded angrily.

Sirius stared at her in shock. She was clearly confunded or maybe mad, then he glanced at his father looking for any signs of confirmation. The man was sitting calmly on the couch with unreadable look on his face.

"Severus is not my son," he said calmly.

"I said pour the whole bottle!" his mother snarled.

His father rolled his eyes at that and glared at Mirzam.

"You know that there is a way to force the potion down your throat, sir," Mirzam said calmly.

His father said nothing and Mirzam sighed before she pinched his nose closed. He held his breath for about a minute before he gasped for air and Mirzam poured Veritaserum down his throat and closed his jaw as she let go of his nose. Finally he swallowed audibly.

"Let me do it," said Mirzam as she turned to Sirius then she turned back to Sirius's father and asked calmly, "Mr Black are you Severus Snape's father?"

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - tell me how evil I'm to end it where I ended.**

_So two archenemies reached a mutual understanding. It's fascinating how they are so much alike, both in canon and here. How to say it without giving away too much, too early ... Sirius knows what he is doing and Snape knows that Sirius knows what he is doing. As for Orion ... he is in deep shit right now. As for the Potters and the Longbottoms inheritance issues (thanks to everybody who addressed that issue) something will happen, but not in next chapter._

**Next chapter:** Orion answers the question under Veritaserum and we go from there to ... even deeper shit of Black family personal issues to each other. Explanations about infamous Familious Potion and how it reacts with godchildren and godparents.


	11. Ch10: The Truth in Orion Black's Diction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev: **Orion has his own dictionary and this time he explains the word truth. Sirius gets pissed off and almost does something which he might regret for the rest of his life. Mirzam gets perspective. Walburga gets protective. After burying a war hatchet for a while the family talks about Horcruxes (finally!) and Sirius and Mirzam have their first quarel as married couple. Next Orion does something stupid and Mirzam discovers the meaning of the word 'truth' in Orion's dictionary.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I want to know how evil am I)._**

_**Is someone willing to beta read this fic? **_

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter._

**AN:** Before you start hating me for what I've done in this chapter please finish reading it. Remember that everything happens for a reason. Also this is the last chapter filled with revalations - I solemnly swear.

* * *

**Chapter ten: The Truth in Orion Black's Dictionary.**

"No, I'm not," Sirius's father said calmly.

"Liar!" Sirius's mother shrieked.

"Mum!" Mirzam said warningly. "He is under the influence of twelve drops of Veritaserum, the strongest dosage I can apply. The strongest dosage which anyone can apply without poisoning someone," Mirzam added calmly. "Even Voldemort wouldn't resist this dosage."

"If someone was brave enough to feed it to him," Snape said impassively. "Though she has the point. Any higher dosage will only poison the person questioned."

"He lies," Sirius's mother snorted.

"Mr Black," Mirzam turned back to Sirius's father. "Who you are to Severus Snape?"

Sirius's father was silent for a moment before he replied, "Godfather."

"He lies," Sirius's mother muttered angrily. "He is his father!."

"No he isn't," Lupin supplied calmly. "He couldn't be Severus's godfather if he was his father."

"Do explain Mr Lupin," Mirzam asked politely.

"Godparent Rite and Godparent Law," Lupin replied quickly. "Father is a father, godfather is a godfather. A man whose blood runs in child's veins can't be its godfather. Look at Familious Potion cases Ms…?" Lupin looked at Mirzam expectantly.

"Mrs Black," Mirzam said quickly. "I'm Sirius's wife."

"Good taste Sirius," Lupin snickered and then added seriously. "Familious Potion, also known as Adoption Potion, used by adoptive parents makes the adopted child their biological descent. For example, had James Potter and his wife died, and you and your husband would decide to adopt their son, Harry," he paused to take a breath. "In the moment when you would apply Familious Potion to young Harry, the child would become yours son and the Godparent Rite will have to be performed again. This time with different godparent because your husband, as new father of the kid would be unable to be Harry's godfather."

As Lupin finished Sirius felt someone jabbing his left shoulder. He glanced at his left, over Snape's shoulders and saw Regulus leaning against the back of the couch with an expression of pure curiosity on his face. Behind Regulus was sitting Remus, who was looking at Sirius expectantly. Sirius flashed them a nervous smile and turned around to face the trio on the couch.

"That's what Dumbledore fears," Snape muttered next to Sirius's left ear. "He could have pressed for questioning you under Veritaserum but he chose against."

"He is going to pay for everything he had done, anyway," Sirius muttered back.

"As I said before, Orion as godfather is unable to be Severus father so either Walburga will change her mind or you should lock her up in a closed ward," Lupin said patiently.

"Lock yourself!" his mother snorted angrily and after a deep breath she muttered, "It still doesn't changes the fact that he was cheating on me with Eileen!"

"I wasn't," Sirius's father replied calmly.

"No he wasn't," Lupin confirmed. "He was her friend for Merlin's sake!" he huffed.

"That's all?" Sirius's mother whispered in shock.

"Yeah that's all," Sirius's father snorted. "I was her friend, only one left after her family and friends turned their backs on her when she married Tobias."

"But you wrote …" Sirius's mother started.

"The fact that I remained her friend after she married Tobias didn't meant that I liked that abusive, constantly drunk, gambling womanizer," Sirius's father retorted with a huff. "Pardon me for feeling concerned about Eileen when the git was around."

"If you were my godfather why I was never aware of this fact?" asked Snape suddenly. "I never saw you around."

"The Princes weren't exactly fond of me and with this two," he motioned with his head at Sirius and Regulus, "natural disasters I was unable to be around you for a very long time."

"Charlus told you to use a leash," Lupin snorted.

"Like a leash would prevent Regulus from catching Dragon Pox and Chinese Brain Fever at the age of eighteen months while nearly four years old Sirius was suffering from Malaria and St. Petersburg's Erythrodermia. Hermes be serious," Sirius's father muttered.

"But a leash would prevent two and half years old Sirius from falling into the pond," Lupin pointed out.

"Like you being home would prevent your son from getting bitten by a werewolf," Sirius's father mumbled grimly. "We can be what ifing all our lives but nothing will change what had happened."

"Git," Lupin huffed.

"Hello pot, I'm a kettle and my name is Black," Sirius's father snorted. "Do you plan to waste all Veirtaserum just to hear us bickering?" he asked seriously.

"Remember that Paralysis Curse last twenty-four hours and that I can cast it again," Sirius snorted angrily.

"You won't cast it again," Sirius father said calmly. "You restrain yourself from using Dark Arts when you can, so do I. The apple doesn't falls too far away from apple tree, Sirius."

"Thanks," Sirius muttered angrily. "I was thinking that I could be a good father but now I see that for sake of my sons I better jump from Big Ben if I'm going to end like you."

"If you do it, trust me I will find a way to resurrect you and then I will kill you," Mirzam huffed and she send him a glare. "You aren't leaving me on my own with two little Metamorphomagi toddlers, one of which happens also to be a werewolf, mad old codger who thinks that I fucked up the most important case an Auror could get when I didn't, Voldemort and ..."

"Your deranged family?" Regulus supplied with small snicker.

"I meant to say troublesome but if you insist on deranged then you have a good proof for it," Mirzam snorted and she sat down on a free armchair.

"You are just as deranged as we are Mirzam," Regulus laughed. "The fact that you can stand us around speaks for itself."

"I had a really fucked up childhood and nothing your family can come up with can scare me," she replied with a snort. "Dark Arts, Dark Magic, cursed necklaces, Horcruxes, Order of the Phoenix, Death Eaters, Voldemort …"

"Shall I book you a place in a psychotherapy now?" Sirius snickered and he felt relieved that Mirzam managed to distract him from working up his anger against his father.

"I have better idea, let's transform this house into mental asylum," Snape snorted. "But wait till I'm outside the door."

"You are just as insane as we are," Sirius chuckled.

"If you are referring to the fact that I flew here on that infernal machine of yours let me remind you that I was doing it for my godson," Snape replied.

"Diagnose is too little exposure to our madness," Regulus snickered. "Wait till you are around us for as long as Mirzam. By the way Sirius, you are filthy git!"

"Moi?" Sirius asked. "Why?"

"You know why," Regulus huffed.

"You mean that?" Sirius snickered knowing full well that Regulus was referring to Snape being Homam's godfather.

"Yes, that," Regulus mumbled. "I'm your brother and still you pick Remmy as your best man, Sevie as godfather and all I get is…"

"Last time I checked Godparents Rite allowed a child to have two godfathers instead of one godfather and one godmother," Sirius snorted. "Since I have two sons you are going to be a double…"

"Godmother," Regulus snorted. "The Godparents Rite requires godmother and godfather to be married to each other. However, if godfather isn't married the Rite allows the closest relative to the parents to be a godmother. Since Mirzam don't have a sister and neither have you and our your chosen godfathers aren't married to anyone, I, as the closest relative to you, have a right to step into godmother's place. I don't know what is more embarrassing, being a bridesmaid or a godmother."

"You don't have to feel obliged Reggie," Sirius sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" Regulus muttered. "Of course that I want to be included in your kids life!"

"You are already included," Sirius pointed out. "You are their uncle."

"But I want to be more," Regulus huffed. "You know that with my current status I don't have even a slim chance to be a father. Therefore I will swallow that honour to be a godmotherfather but if you are going to have another kid…"

"You are a godfather, no godmothers attached," Sirius chuckled. "Seriously."

"Thanks," Regulus mumbled in embarrassment. "That was very childish of me to…"

"Not really," Sirius smiled at him. "You did so much for us and I still ditch you."

"You have your own reasons do it and I respect it," Regulus sighed. "It's that…"

"You are my brother," Sirius said.

"I hate to interrupt but if you want to put the rest of Veritaserum into good use you better start asking questions now," Snape said suddenly. "Actually I have one. Why my mother's family wasn't fond of you, Mr Black?"

Sirius turned to look at his father.

"Because I insulted them," his father replied impassively.

"How?" Snape asked curiously.

"Your grandparents were aware of my friendship with your mother," sighed his father. "They just misinterpreted our friendship for something more and I was asked to marry Eileen."

"Why you didn't?" Sirius's mother asked curiously.

"Because it would feel like I was marrying my sister," his father replied calmly.

Sirius couldn't resist a snort. What a hypocrite his father was. He didn't married a woman who wasn't related to him saying that it would be like marrying his sister but he still married his second cousin.

"Hypocrite," Regulus snorted. "How come you married mum?"

"I never wanted to get married in the first place," his father answered quietly. "Not after I realised that bringing children into the world with a new Dark Lord rising is dangerous but your grandfather stepped in and said that if I don't marry someone in a matter of a year he will disown me and I…"

"Was a slut?" Sirius supplied angrily. "Not wanting to be married I can understand but marrying your second cousin just because you didn't wanted to be disowned is the lowest of low!"

"I…" his father started but Sirius cut him off.

He felt that something inside him had snapped. Being cold-shouldered after he got himself sorted into Gryffindor he could stand. Having to ran away from home at the age of sixteen because his mother's nasty comments about his friends and his believes, his father's obvious impassiveness and Regulus's fall into Voldemort's mania he could stand. Nearly dying from hunger because he was too proud to go to James straightforwardly after running away from home he could stand. But what he couldn't stand was the fact that the man, who just confessed to being just a pure-blood slut was playing a caring and noble father.

"Get out!" he screamed. "Get out and never come back! I don't want to see your sorry ass ever again in this house!," he waved his wand at the man and undid Paralysis Curse then he waved his wand at his mother and undid Paralysis Curse on her too. "You are no father of mine!"

"Sirius," his father shot up into standing position.

"I said, get out!" Sirius bellowed and he waved his wand at the door which burst open and hit the wall. "OUT!"

His father didn't moved even for an inch.

"If you don't leave this house in five seconds I'm going to kick you out myself," Sirius growled.

"No," his father said sternly.

"Don't make me lose control," Sirius growled. "Because if I lose control you would wish that Voldemort got your first," Sirius snarled and he pointed his wand at his father.

"No," his father repeated.

"You know that you are supposedly dead," Sirius growled. "I can easily fix you so it would be truth."

"You don't have it in you, Sirius," his father said quietly.

"Cru…" he started but suddenly he found himself face down on the floor, someone's knee was pressing him down and his wand was taken away from him. "Let go of me so I can kill him properly!" he bellowed angrily.

"No!" Snape snarled. "I won't let you destroy your life like I destroyed mine! I won't let you make the lives of the ones you love miserable!"

"I don't care!" Sirius bellowed and he tried to shake Snape off his back.

"Regulus, Lupin throw them out!" Snape snarled and when nothing had happened he bellowed, "Do as I say unless you want him to end in Azkaban again!"

With his face pressed down to the floor he couldn't see what was happening but the rustle of footsteps and then slam of front door indicated that Regulus and Remus did what Snape told them to.

"Leave," Snape hissed. "Yes, even you Mirzam. Go!" he bellowed last word.

Sirius heard more rustle of footsteps and the slam of the door before he felt that Snape's knee stopped pressing him to the floor. He sat up on the floor and glared at Snape.

* * *

Arcturus was listening half-heartedly to the conversation which was taking place in the kitchen after Wally told the family to stay in the kitchen while she and the boys were supposed to take care of Orion and Lupin. He, of course, tried to overhear the conversation which was going in the library once Sirius and Mirzam came back but when he found out that the door had Imperturbable Charm on it he came back to the kitchen. He just couldn't help but feel worried about it.

Suddenly the door upstairs slammed against the wall and Sirius scream, "OUT!" For a moment he only heard something akin to whisper, too low for him to understand and then Sirius bellowed again, "Let go of me so I can kill him properly!". Suddenly there was footsteps on the corridor and slam of the front door and another scream, this time not Sirius's, "Go!"

The screams made the family stop chatting and all of them jumped out from their places and rushed to the kitchen stairs, pushing and elbowing each other. By the time they managed to reach the door to the library the door closed and in front of them were standing shocked Walburga and Mirzam, who looked like her world just crumbled into ashes. Walburga had her arm draped around girl's shoulders, which would have looked comically on any other occasion because Mirzam was head higher than Walburga. Mirzam's shoulders were shaking slightly and Arcturus couldn't see her face because it was hidden in Walburga's hair.

Ten feet away from the girls were standing Regulus and Remus with unreadable expression on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Melania quickly, her voice was full of concern. "Where are Orion and Sirius?"

Walburga said nothing and she hugged Mirzam, whose shoulders started shaking even harder, tightly.

"Someone bring Cognac," Regulus said quietly, his voice was calm and controlled but Arcturus saw that his eyes had widened in fear.

"What happened?" Cassiopeia repeated Melania's question.

Walburga, Remus and Regulus didn't said a word. Mirzam started sobbing.

* * *

Orion dusted himself as he stood up from the pavement, on which he and Hermes were thrown by their sons, feeling like someone hit him hard across the head. Sirius tried to cast Cruciatus Curse on him. Sirius, who despised Dark Arts and Dark Magic in any shape or form tried to cast Cruciatus Curse on him. His beloved son tried to cast Cruciatus Curse on him … and if it wasn't for Severus, who by sending Sirius to the ground changed the trajectory of the curse, Orion would get hit by it. What made this whole situation more surreal was that Orion would let him. He would let Sirius curse him because … because it was what he deserved for everything he had done to his older son.

"Orion?" Hermes's concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "How are you feeling?"

"Like the worst piece of shit which graced this world," Orion whispered. "I made him hate me. I made my son hate me."

"Sirius nearly cast an Unforgivable on you. I know that he is an Auror but…" Hermes started but Orion didn't let him to continue.

"I won't report him!" he yelled at Hermes. "And neither will you! You heard me!?"

"Orion!" Hermes said warningly. "He nearly cast an Unforgivable on you. There is a life penalty in Azkaban on it for a reason and even if you are an Auror you really have to…"

"I don't care!" Orion yelled. "I don't care if there is a life penalty in Azkaban Hermes! He is my son! Sirius is my son and I will never report him! Especially when I deserved it!"

"Orion…" Hermes whispered and he tried to reach Orion's shoulder.

He took a step away from Hermes. He didn't wanted to feel his friend's comforting touch. He was a monster. He was a monster, who destroyed his sons' life. He needed to get away from everything, from Hermes whose sense of justice would make him put even his own son in Azkaban if he had done something against the law. Orion really couldn't blame him, after all Hermes was an Auror, to the boot but unlike Hermes Orion knew that some actions were justified, like Sirius's Cruciatus Curse.

"Don't follow me, Hermes," Orion whispered and disapparated.

He apparated to Selsey, the place when he and the boys used to spent summer vacations when he was still their father, not a Horcruxes Slayer. The cottage was empty, after he died Walburga probably got rid of the rest of furniture, but the cottage was empty years before he died. They didn't spent summer vacations there ever since … since Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor. Even the last holidays before Sirius went to Hogwarts were bad.

They were in Selsey at Walburga's birthday the same year and then Sirius was his normal self, loud and obnoxious at time but still studious and was looking at Orion with admiration. Six weeks later Sirius hardly looked at him, he avoided Orion's eyes at all cost. He spent most of the time locked in his bedroom upstairs and even if he happened to leave it he avoided the rest of the family and spent long hours at wandering around the village on his own. It was like something had changed in Sirius during this six weeks and then Sirius went to Hogwarts, ended in Gryffindor, which itself wasn't bad since to Orion's relief Charlie's, Hermes's and Patrick's sons ended there too.

At the thought of Patrick he flinched. It was the territory he really didn't wanted to wander now, not in his present state of mind. Patrick didn't deserved his attention now. If Hermes only knew…

That was it. If Hermes only knew Orion would be in a place where there is no hope of getting out. It didn't mattered that his actions were justified, what he had done was against the paragraph 713.

It was almost ironic that he chose to go to Selsey from all places in Great Britain.

'If you could turn back time Ori, would you have done it again?' asked tiny voice from the back of his mind which sounded like Charlie Potter.

"Yes, I would," Orion whispered to himself. "I would Charlie, over and over again."

The thought about Charlie brought him back to that fateful Halloween in 1977 when he wanted to visit his old friend and find something more about Sirius, who wrote to Charlie and Dorea regularly. It was the only way he could get some information about his older son after Sirius had ran away. Instead of a house with merrily crackling fire and two happy faces of his old friends he found house in ruins with Dark Mark hovering above it and two dead bodies lying on the floor of living-room.

Poor James, orphaned at the age of seventeen, there was no wonder he joined the Order of the Phoenix to take revenge on his parents' murderer after his graduation. Little did he knew that the revenge had already been taken.

"Tit for tat," Orion snorted grimly.

He could have prevented the Potters death if only he kept his attention to the sings after Alphard had died, brutally murdered at Knockturn Alley by an unknown man. The case had been opened, lead by Hermes himself, and then after a year of fruitless research it had been closed. After Charlie and Dorea had died it was painfully clear who killed Alphard and who sold the Potters to Voldemort. It was the only logical choice and the man paid his life for the murder he committed and the betrayal. The Aurors never found his body, they just assumed that he ran away with a new woman, leaving his wife and only son on their own. They were lucky that the man was a womanizer.

Orion remembered how often he and his friends used to tease Ignatius asking the same question and waiting for his answer.

"Is law the justice or is justice the law?" he repeated the question for uncountable time.

It was the highest time to get this answer and Orion appareted to the library at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

If there was a thing Sirius hated the most in the world beside being betrayed it was being controlled and Snape hovering over him while he was sitting on the floor in the library made him feel controlled.

"Why did you stopped me?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Because you were about to fuck up the rest of your life," Snape replied shortly and he sat down on the couch and with Sirius still sitting on the floor he was still hovering over him.

"I was about to make a point, Snape," Sirius muttered.

"What point?" Snape huffed. "That you can cast an Unforgivable? You wouldn't be an Auror if you couldn't."

"Why did you stopped me?" Sirius asked grimly.

"Because, as I said before, I won't let you destroy the lives of your family. I won't you became me, one Severus Snape in the world is certainly enough," Snape snorted.

"Your point," Sirius grimaced.

"My point is, that yes, you could hurt him, yes, you could torture him, even kill him but would it made you feel better?" Snape asked curiously. "Would you be able to live with yourself knowing that you tortured, killed your own father, regardless any crimes he committed, against you or your family?"

"I would," Sirius muttered.

"Would you really?" Snape voice was barely above the level of whisper. "Could you stand looking into the mirror and seeing a man who murdered his own father? Could you stand looking at your wife seeing fear in her eyes, knowing very well that it is you she fears? Could stand looking at your children and be a good father to them knowing that you murdered your own father? Could you?"

Could he? Could he done it? Oh, Merlin did Mirzam … Oh, Merlin she had an every right to divorce him now. What a woman would want a monster like him…

"Let me in!" came a scream from outside the door. "I want to see him!"

The door banged open and closed shut quickly as Mirzam ran into the room. Her hair were wild and her eyes were red from crying. Upon seeing Sirius sitting on the floor she ran to him, fell on her knees and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever do it again until you really have to," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't want our children growing up knowing that their father became a murderer."

"I won't. I promise," he whispered into her hair. "I will never do it again. I swear. Mirzam I promise," he babbled as he felt tears running down his cheeks. "I don't know what overcome me. Like something had snapped inside me."

"You have every right to be angry," she whispered. "I will never deny you that, but I know that it's not the best way to deal with it Sirius."

"How can you stand touching me after what I've nearly done?" he whispered back.

"Because I know what it feels like," she whispered as she pulled away from him just a bit. "But letting your anger control you is not the best way. I know that you may hate him now but no matter what he is still your father and if you want to punish him for something he done there are other ways."

"How can you stand being close to me?" he whispered. "How can you even look at the monster am I?"

"You are not a monster!" she cried out.

"I'm a monster," he whispered.

"Am I a monster too, Sirius?" she whispered. "Do you think that I'm a monster?"

"You are not a monster," he denied quickly. "You are an angel."

"I'm a monster," she whispered and looked straight into his eyes. "Day before we freed you from Azkaban I was with your mother on a walk and we ran into my grandmother. Do you think that after everything she had done to me I wouldn't want to hurt her? That I wouldn't want her to feel the same pain she inflicted on me? I wanted to hurt her and I know how to cast Cruciatus Curse but I also knew that me casting Cruciatus wouldn't solve anything. It would make feel better for a second, maybe ten at the most, but would my action, if I decided to do it, would my action be justified? Would it? Would these stupid ten seconds be worth a life in Azkaban?"

"They wouldn't," Sirius whispered. "What stopped you from casting Cruciatus?"

"You did," she whispered and she bend to kiss his forehead. "Because if I went to Azkaban I would have failed you. I would have failed Homam. I would have failed my parents. Who cares that my grandmother is a bitch? If the God she believes exist, he will punish her for everything she had done to me and if he doesn't, then one day she is going to realise what she had done and then she is going to live for the rest of her life with that knowledge. And this knowledge is enough of punishment, at least for me. Let's hope that they won't report you because I really don't want to spend the rest of my life knowing that this time I can't get you out."

He held on her tightly and hoped, like she hoped, that no one will report him, that he will have a chance to see the boys growing up, that he will have a chance to grow old with her. He really wanted to see his sons getting married, having kids. He wanted to see Mirzam with grey hair sitting in an armchair by the fire knitting long-clothes for their grandchildren.

Fuck, why he lost control?! Why he couldn't keep his anger in cheek? Why he had to fuck up his life so short after it just began again?! Why he couldn't stop himself?!

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't heard anyone entering the room until he heard quiet, "Severus, leave us alone and cast Imperturbable Charm on the door."

He looked up above Mirzam's right shoulder and saw his father standing behind the couch Snape was sitting on. His face seemed drained from all emotions except sadness.

"Father," Sirius whispered.

"I won't report you," he whispered. "Never."

Snape stood up and left the room without a word. The door closed shut and Mirzam slid off from Sirius's knees to sit next to him on the floor.

"I came here to report, myself," his father whispered as he came around the couch and sat down on it. "I want you to be my judges, jury and executioners."

"Which paragraph?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Paragraph 713," his father whispered.

"A murder," Mirzam exhaled shakily.

"Yes, a murder. In cold blood," his father confirmed quietly.

"Who is … was the victim? When it had happened?" Sirius asked quietly and he embraced Mirzam protectively with his left arm even if his right hand didn't twitched in the direction of his wand.

"It happened on 1st November," his father paused. "Year 1977. Few hours after Dorea and Charlus Potter had been murdered by Death Eaters in their own house in Trelech. As for the name of the victim," he paused again. "Patrick Pontius Pettigrew, aged forty-eight at the day of his death."

Sirius felt blood draining from his face. Peter's father. They always assumed that he ran away when Peter was seventeen but now…

"You murdered him," Sirius whispered. "Why?"

"You know oldest law of all?" he asked quietly and he scratched his chin with his left hand.

"Eye for an eye," Mirzam whispered.

"A tit for tat," he nodded slowly. "Eye for an eye. Teeth for a teeth. Hand for a hand. And death for death," he looked at his shoes. "I'm not proud of what I've done but even now I would do it all over again."

"Why?" Sirius asked and he hated himself that his voice sounded like he was pleading. "What he has done to make you kill him?"

Sirius's father raised his head and looked at Sirius sadly before he answered, "He murdered innocent man in cold blood and later he sold his friends to Voldemort. If I paid attention to the signs I would have seen it earlier and maybe then I would prevent at least the former part. Maybe if I realised that he was the traitor … Charlus and Dorea would have a chance to see their grandson."

Sirius only could stare at him in shock.

"He murdered Alphard too," his father whispered as he leaned his elbows on his knees and propped his head on his hands. "Why he had done it? I have no idea. But he did it and everybody was too blind to see the signs. When Dorea and Charlus had died, missing pieces of a puzzle fell into their right places. Patrick was the last one who saw the three of them alive. He even had an audacity to talk to me and express his worry that Death Eaters might go after the Potters on the day of the attack … and six hours later Dorea and Charlus were dead."

"Why you didn't reported him to the Aurors if you suspected that he sold them to Voldemort?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Would you have done it Sirius?" his father asked quietly. "Patrick was too smart and he hid the evidence very well. The only thing he could get from the Aurors would be a slap on his wrist and he would never fully trust me again. The only thing I had was my gut feelings and few small leads, too small to be meaningful in front of Wizengamont. Like the one I mentioned earlier or the comment about pure-blood faggots who went against their own philosophy or small hints, like that the Potters house wasn't protected enough and it would be easy to get attacked or that Alphard wasn't careful enough when he went to the brothel on Knockturn Alley. Everybody could say that and for most it wouldn't mean anything."

"You killed a man because you had a gut feeling that he sold his friends to Voldemort?" Sirius asked in shock.

"No," his father shook his head. "I murdered a man who confessed that he had done what he done. It's amazing what a man subjected to Ball's Ripping Curse can confess to," he paused and then continued. "Alphard and the Potters were just a tip of proverbial iceberg. Patrick either sold to Voldemort or killed himself various member of the Order of the Phoenix. They died in most painful way imaginable," he paused. "I killed him because I knew that if I didn't the next person he would either sell to Voldemort or kill would be either me, or my family, or remaining friends."

"How he died?" Sirius asked even if he really didn't wanted to know.

"Ball's Ripping Curse. Three Blood Boiling Curse. One Cruciatus. One Sectumsempra. One Bones Breaking Curse. One Eyeballs' Severer," he sighed. "I was quite creative that night. I let him bleed to near death before I healed him and started it once again. I've done it five times more before I finally killed him by Killing Curse," he muttered grimly. "Then I transfigured him into a stone and threw it from the cliff into the sea."

"You know that for what you just confessed to is a life penalty in Azkaban?" Mirzam asked, her voice sounded surprisingly calm.

"I'm aware of it, Mirzam is it?" he nodded slowly. "And trust me I would to Azkaban to serve life long sentence with a lighter heart now that someone finally knows what I've done but I assure you my girl that I will never feel any remorse because of it. Pettigrew got what he deserved and he himself would never be punished by the law, he was just too smart to get himself landed in Azkaban."

"But if you told the Aurors…" Mirzam started.

"That I tortured him to get him to tell the truth about what he had done?" his father snorted. "Sure, he will went to Azkaban then," he paused and then he added. "And so will I, for using Dark Arts and Dark Magic, no matter how justified it was, and trust me, the man who would bring me to Azkaban would be no one else but my best friend."

"Still," Mirzam said firmly.

"What you have done if you were in my place?" asked his father calmly.

"I would use Veritaserum," Mirzam muttered angrily.

"And if the person whom you suspect to be a notorious murderer and traitor happened to be immune to Veritaserum or any kind of truth serum at all?" his father asked, his voice still calm.

"Then I would use Legilimency. In cases like that it's justified," Mirzam said.

"What if the person in questions was an Occlumens?" his father asked again.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm a Legilimens," Mirzam said sternly.

"Legilimens and Occlumens generally don't mix," his father snorted. "Especially if Occlumens really want to hide something from Legilimens. Very strong and forced Legilimency would only wreck the mind of Occlumens beyond repair and boom a life penalty in Azkaban for making someone lose their mind. As you see I had no other way to ensure that innocent lives had been avenged."

"You didn't had to torture him before he died," Mirzam muttered. "A simple Killing Curse would work."

"It would," his father agreed. "But what about people he betrayed or killed?"

"Did Pettigrew's torture brought them back?" Mirzam snorted angrily. "Did it?"

"No it didn't," he shook his head. "But it made their deaths less pointless, less painful."

"But it didn't brought them back," Sirius repeated Mirzam's words.

"What you would have done in my place, Sirius?" his father asked quietly.

"Probably the same," Sirius mused. "Good thing that I didn't. Then bad thing that I at least didn't stunned him because it would save me from few months of Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" his father whispered in shock. "What you were doing in Azkaban?"

"I was serving a life penalty for betraying my friends to Voldemort, killing Peter Pettigrew and twelve innocent Muggles in broad daylight. I also didn't got a trial to prove. either my innocence, or my guilt. If it hadn't been for my wife here," he squeezed Mirzam's shoulder tightly, "I would still be there. It's a good thing that Mirzam, Regulus, Remus and Snape managed to catch Peter and hand him over to Wizengamont thus granting me my freedom," Sirius said sourly. "You won't like Azkaban and unlike me, you will be there for a very good reason."

"I don't doubt it," his father grimaced.

"Actually the irony is almost funny," Sirius muttered. "You killed Pettigrew but you didn't went to Azkaban and I didn't killed Pettigrew but I went to Azkaban. If I had a better day I would laugh about the irony in this situation."

"Do you want to go to Azkaban now or do you want to have last meal before it?" Mirzam muttered angrily.

"I can go to Azkaban whenever you want but I would appreciate if I could go to Azkaban after I will make sure that Voldemort doesn't exist anymore or at least till all of his Horcruxes are destroyed?" his father said quietly. "It would really made me feel better that I wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort killing my family."

"I don't feel that you deserve to feel better, sir," Mirzam huffed. "But sadly, I agree with you on Voldemort so I guess that Azkaban will have to wait."

"Are you serious Mirzam?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Sadly, yes," Mirzam sighed heavily. "As far as Voldemort is concerned we need all help we can get. Besides if we can still be around Regulus and Severus, who had done worse than your father then we can also survive being in his presence."

"Why you didn't reported them?" his father asked curiously.

"Because Severus, unlike you, showed remorse and Regulus killed only one person in the act of mercy, and paid for it dearly," Mirzam replied sternly as she stood up and pulled Sirius up with her. "You show no remorse, nor what you have done was the act of mercy and I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my sons because then I can get really nasty and you really don't want to know what a pissed off Mud-blood is capable of, both with and without a wand."

She pulled Sirius by the hand out of library into the gathering in front of library door.

* * *

Walburga watched curiously as Mirzam and Sirius seated themselves between Regulus and Snape at the other end of the table. The rest of the family around them so Walburga was sitting on the opposite side of the table and the seat next to her was filled by Orion. He seemed a bit tired but otherwise unaffected by what had occurred earlier in the library when Sirius tried to cast a Cruciatus on him. The fact that Sirius tried to look anywhere but at him and that Mirzam was glaring daggers at him didn't seem to bother him.

After initial scare in the ball-room the family grudgingly accepted Orion's and Lupin's presence at Grimmauld and carried away with their earlier conversation.

"What had happened in the library?" Walburga hissed at her husband. "After you came back."

"We had a little chit-chat Wally," Orion replied quietly. "Is Sirius's wife a Muggle-born?"

"If you have something against Mirzam you can better stick it deep inside your butt because I will sooner kick you out than her," Walburga growled at him silently. "If it wasn't for her I would never see Sirius or Regulus again and she is a mother of our grandsons"

"No need to get so worked up Wally," Orion chuckled. "I was only asking a simple question. But I find it surprising that you from all people jumped to defend her and that Sirius chose to come back here."

"Sirius is here because Mirzam is here. Mirzam is here because this house is safer than Hogwarts and a pissed off witch as grandmother makes better protection for the kids than a Muggle nanny," Walburga replied, using their old story for the family.

Orion shouldn't be informed about kids true identities, yet and the whole family agreed to keep their mouth shut about Neville Longbottom alias Remmy Black who was sitting on his mother's knees and was eating his pudding happily.

"Does she works?" Orion asked curiously. "Still an Auror?"

"Still, and if you want to see next day you better don't piss her off. She may look so angelic and as dangerous as lady's powder puff but if she is pissed off she can get really nasty. Same with Sirius, as far as she and the boys are concerned. Mirzam told me that he broke Dumbledore's nose because old codger insulted her," Walburga replied.

"Ever wondered who wears trousers in their relationship?" Orion chuckled.

"They have a leg, each," Walburga snorted.

Orion snickered silently before he said, "Does she really has violet eyes or is she a Metamorphomagus by any chance?"

"She really has violet eyes and she is a Metamorphomagus," Walburga replied then quickly added, "If you start hitting on her then Sirius will beat you into a bloody pulp not to mention that I will use on you every single spell from 'How to make your enemy's life miserable?'"

"I'm not hitting on her, Wally," Orion chuckled. "Just wondering from where that fire in her comes from and why in the name of Merlin's genitalia she tries to use Legilimency on me."

"Perhaps you gave her a good reason to not trust you," Walburga muttered and then glared at her husband as she asked, "Did you?"

"Maybe," Orion mumbled.

"Will you share it with me?" Walburga elbowed him accidentally on purpose.

"Maybe," Orion said and he elbowed her back. "But maybe not today."

"Maybe I shall drive a knife into your gut," Walburga muttered.

"If I promise that I won't hurt anyone in this house will you stop making death threats Wally?" Orion looked at her, one eyebrow raised daringly.

"Will you swore Unbreakable Vow on that?" she asked as she crooked her eyebrow.

"Can it wait till I eat?" Orion asked calmly as he turned around and resumed eating. "I haven't eaten better stew in years."

"Mirzam cooked it," Walburga said sweetly.

Orion chocked on his stew.

After dinner, while Snape was chaperoning Orion and Hermes around the house, Mirzam pulled Walburga and the rest of the family, save the two in question and Sirius, who went upstairs to change boys' nappies, and Remus aside and told them that under no circumstances Orion and Hermes are allowed to come within twenty feet close to Homam and Remmy. The look on Mirzam's face when she said it made Walburga wonder what Orion had done to piss her off so much but she knew the girl well enough to know that Mirzam didn't said it just because she was paranoid.

She retired to her bed as the last person in the house wracking her mind what could piss off Mirzam so much.

* * *

Walburga's birthday party was small, family affair with no guests from outside the family. But what surprised Orion the most was that Wally's brother Cygnus and his daughter Narcissa didn't showed up.

Orion being Orion, and a Black to the boot, tried his best get to his grandsons but it seemed that whenever he was closer to the kids than twenty feet away the current member of the family who was taking care of them was taking them away. He almost felt like he had some kind of a disease.

Next morning after Walburga's birthday party Hermes, Orion, Walburga, their fathers, Regulus, Remus, Severus, Sirius and his wife, affectionately named by Orion in his private conversation with Hermes – Mrs Fury, gathered in the library. Orion's mother was at Grimmauld too but she was upstairs with the boys.

Orion seated himself behind the desk and watched as Sirius conjured a blackboard on the opposite side of the wall. After the blackboard had appeared Sirius came back to sit next to his wife leaving blackboard to Regulus who draw on it several pictures.

There was a locket, a cup, something which looked like a diadem, something ring-like, something which looked like a book and a snake. After Regulus finished drawing he wrote under each item in order: Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Sltherin's Ring, Dark Wanker's Diary and Niagini.

"These are Voldemort's Horcruxes," Regulus announced as he leaned against the bookshelf next to the blackboard. "The ones I'm aware of, anyway and these which I considered as probable."

"Six pieces of Voldemort plus one which still exists somewhere," Orion muttered.

Regulus nodded and he bolded Slytherin's locket as he said, "We have this one. The others are still hidden."

"We?" asked Hermes sceptically.

"Actually, I have this one, but since we are supposed to work as a team I decided to say we," Regulus muttered as he pulled from his pocket gold locket with an S engraved on it and held it in his right hand by the chain.

"How did you got it?" asked Orion curiously.

"I got it," Regulus shrugged. "How and when is irrelevant."

"So we have one Horcrux but we are still missing five," Sirius stated.

"And we have very vague idea where they could be hidden," Regulus muttered as he took the chalk with his left hand and signed under each name of the Horcrux in the order.

The cave. Bellatrix?. A question mark. Second question mark. Lucius. Another question mark.

"Since we have the locket," Regulus said firmly, "we don't need to worry about it. Niagini should be the last Horcrux we should worry about so for now we can cross her out too."

"What makes you think that Bellatrix and Lucius have a Horcrux?" asked Fury, err Mirzam sceptically.

"I'm not sure about Bellatrix, not one hundred percent sure anyway, but as Wanker's bitch she could have an access to the cup. Lucius has the diary, this one I'm one hundred percent sure, but I don't know where it could be hidden," Regulus replied.

"So we only have the locket and your assumption that Lucius has the diary," Severus muttered. "Four question marks and one, locked up in Azkaban, Death Eater."

"Are you done with stating the obvious?" Regulus asked him patiently.

"I'm just hoping that the Wanker won't come back anytime soon because at this rate we are doomed," Severus snorted grimly.

"Is Voldemort a Slytherin Heir?" asked Mirzam pensively.

"He is Parseltongue," Regulus answered and he scratched his chin with his left hand thus he smeared the chalk on his face. "Plus he really boosted about it."

"Are there living descents of Slytherin beside him?" the girl asked.

"There was the Gaunt family," Orion answered pensively as he tried to recall as many things as he remembered about the Gaunts. "However they are dead, all of them."

"What about Merope?" asked Walburga suddenly. "The scandal was quite loud after she ran away with that muggle, what was his name … Riddle. And there was a Tom Marvolo Riddle two years below me at Hogwarts."

"She died shortly after you were born Wally," Pollux muttered. "No one knew when or where but she died for sure."

Orion who was watching them as they were speaking returned his gaze to the black board and saw Regulus, who was scribbling something furiously on it. He was crossing something and then writing something else. After five minutes after he stepped away from the blackboard they saw what he wrote. It read:

_**TOM MARVOLO R**__**IDDLE.**_

_V__OLD. MORT. MAORIDLE._

_V__OLDEMORT. MAORIDL._

_V__OLDEMORT. __LORD. MAI._

_**I**__** AM LORD VOLDEMORT.**_

"Here is our Dark Lord," Regulus muttered grimly.

"We attended Hogwarts with Voldemort?" Walburga asked weakly, she was pale.

"You seem surprised," Regulus snorted. "Did you thought that he just popped out of nowhere?"

"You said that his mother had died," Mirzam stated. "What had happened to him after she died?"

"Slughorn had told me once that Riddle grew up in an orphanage," Orion muttered.

"Where?" Mirzam asked.

"In London," Orion answered pensively and then added, "Stockwell Orphanage on Clapham Road I believe."

At that Mirzam paled drastically and whispered, "The one lead by Charles Spurgeon in mid-1800?"

"I believe this one," Orion nodded.

"I grew up there," Mirzam whispered. "Till they closed it up in 1975 and I was sent to Fauxhall's Orphanage in Hackney."

"What had happened to this building?" Orion asked sharply, sharper than he intended.

"It was demolished and they build a tower block of offices in its place in 1977, last time I knew something about it," Mirzam replied quietly. "Is it possible that he could hide the Horcrux in the fundaments?" she asked timidly.

"I rather doubt it Mirzam," Regulus shook his head. "Wanker is a show-off, Orphanage would represent things he hated and it's very unlikely that he hid a Horcrux there and even if he did he had to change the place of hiding after he found out that the building had been demolished."

The girl said nothing for a longer while and then she asked pensively, "How did he looked alike when you saw him for the last time?"

"Jet-black greying hair, dark eyes, tall, lanky, very skinny, always deathly pale," Regulus muttered. "That's what I remember anyway."

"With abominable long fingers?" Mirzam whispered, her voice was barely audible.

"How do you know it?" Regulus asked sharply.

"Bring the pensieve," Sirius hissed and then he turned to her as he whispered, "You saw him, didn't you?"

She didn't answered and when Regulus set up the pensieve in front of her on the coffee table she stood up, made few wobbly footsteps to it and touched hers temple with the tip of her wand. She put the silvery misty streak in the basin and before she even indicated for them to approach her she was surrounded by the rest of the family.

Sirius had his right arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, he looked distressed while she looked oddly calm. Together they touched the mist and the library had disappeared.

The room was small and almost bare, save an old wardrobe, iron bedstead, single chair, an old desk and a trunk. Through the barren window, the only source of outside light they saw that there was a night outside. The bed was made and the room would seem empty if it wasn't for a faint light coming from under the bed.

"I was doing my summer essays," Mirzam said calmly.

Suddenly they saw a light coming through the crack under the door. At the same time the light coming from under the bed was turned off. The door to the room creaked open and a tall lanky figure entered the room.

From Regulus's description Orion realised that it was Voldemort, no one else. He glanced curiously around the room, when he saw the trunk his expression had change from curiosity into disgust. He went to the corner on the right side of the window and crouched there. He moved a lose floorboard aside and pulled up something which looked like a leather covered book.

"The diary," Regulus whispered as Voldemort put the floorboard back in its place and hid the diary in his robes.

Voldemort stood up and approached the bed. For a moment Orion thought that he was going to crouch next to the bed and pull out the girl from under it but Voldemort only sat down on the bed looking completely bored. He was sitting on the bed for a longer while before he finally stood up and left the room.

The memory had ended and they were back in the library.

"I've never been so scared in all my life like that night," Mirzam admitted nervously, she looked dizzy. "I never really liked this room, it reeked with misery, suffocating darkness and whenever I could I was outside it for hours. Now I know why."

"So we know where the Horcrux was hidden in 1975," Regulus stated calmly and then he turned to Mirzam and he said, "You were lucky that he didn't looked under the bed."

"I was lucky," Mirzam admitted in a whisper.

"That's why you mastered Occlumency so quickly," Sirius whispered shakily. "You have so many scary memories…"

"That it's better for me to not remember them at all," she finished for him. "What about other Horcruxes?" she asked as she snapped out from her dizzy state.

"The Ravenclaw's Diadem had been missing for ages," Regulus said pensively. "It's just my assumption."

"Would it be possible for Vol… him," she started, "to hide one of them at Hogwarts."

"Very possible," Orion admitted. "He was very attached to Hogwarts, Mirzam, but then again I don't think he could hide something at Hogwarts without teachers knowing about it."

"There is no hidden room at Hogwarts," Sirius muttered. "Take it from someone who knows the castle as the back of his hand."

"What about the Room of Requirement?" she asked pensively.

"What room?" Sirius asked sceptically. "There is no such a room."

"There is a room on the seventh floor, opposite to the tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet," Mirzam shook her head.

"There is no such a room, Mirzam," Sirius shook his head.

"There is," Mirzam said quickly.

"Is not," Sirius said.

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Not."

"Not," Sirius said sternly and quickly added, "I'm not falling for that."

"There is a room there Sirius," Mirzam muttered angrily. "I had been inside it several times."

"Is not," Sirius replied.

"Can you two just shut up?" asked Severus impassively. "I can't believe that you quarrel over a stupid room. Let's assume that Mirzam is right and there is a room there. What's inside?" he turned to Mirzam.

"Depends," Mirzam shrugged. "I've been there five times and every single time the room looked different."

"I will examine it when I'm back to Hogwarts," Severus said. "For now let's talk about the rest of Horcurxes."

They spent next two hours in the room discussing various places where other Horcruxes might be hidden and they finally admitted that with their present knowledge they couldn't find anything and they made plans for next day.

Pollux and Arcturus decided that they will go through the Ministry archives tomorrow looking for more information about the Gaunts and the Riddles. Walburga stated that she was going to pay a small visit to Cygnus and Narcissa. Severus together with Mirzam was supposed to go to Hogwarts and look for the Room of Requirement. Sirius was supposed to go to work and cover for Mirzam's absence there while Remus and Hermes were supposed to go to the library and find something more about Ravenclaw's Diadem. This arrangement left Orion and Regulus as the only people who were supposed to be at home next day.

* * *

Regulus loved his nephews to the bits but being entrusted as their shadow, till someone other than Hermes had come back from doing their assigned tasks, wasn't something he liked very much. But he knew better than to argue with Mirzam, Sirius and his mother. If they said that their father wasn't supposed to come within twenty feet near to the boys then it was something Regulus would make sure that it won't happen.

He was sitting on the floor in their bedroom and was playing with them absentmindedly. For last hour he was yawning so hard that he was afraid that he might dislocate his jaw. Finally after another half of hour of yawning he decided that what Mirzam and Sirius won't know won't hurt them and a small, half of hour worth, nap was in order.

He curled up on the floor and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

Orion felt bad about having to drug Regulus with delayed Sleeping Potion but if there was any other way to have a chance to meet his grandchildren he would have use it. Sadly this was the only one. He admitted their efforts to keep the kids away from them were heart-warming.

After he made sure that Regulus was sleeping like a log on the floor in boys' bedroom he took both boys outside for a walk.

Homam and Remus were admirable kids and Orion had a great time at their walk around the city for about a hour. Sadly he couldn't afford spending more time with them until others would come back.

He returned them to their room where Regulus was still sleeping like a log. When he closed the door after he stepped out into the corridor he felt like he was hit with something very hard on the chest.

Suddenly he felt that there was someone else on the corridor with him. But he hadn't a chance to locate that person because he was slapped across the his face hard. He barely managed to pull out his wand and cast 'Finite Incantem' before the wand had been snapped out from his hands by someone and he was kicked into his groin by a heavy booted foot.

He fell to the floor and glanced up through teary eyes at his attacker. Hovering over him was Mirzam who looked like a pissed off tiger.

"I think I've told you to stay away from Homam and Remus," she snarled angrily.

"Back so soon?" he mumbled.

"I should have never leave this house," she spat as she pointed hers wand at him.

"I just wanted to see my grandsons," Orion admitted as he tried to sit up.

"I've told you that I won't allow you," she snarled. "If I have to keep you locked up in the library all the time then I would. You won't come near them as long as I have something to say about it."

Had it been anyone else in his place Orion would find her fury admirable. She reminded him younger Walburga, and with Sirius being so much like him it was almost funny that he went after the girl who had the same temper as his mother.

He knew that she had her reasons to not trust him but they were his grandchildren and he would be damned if he let anyone kept them away from him. If he had to scare the girl, then so be it.

He shifted to his Animagi form and leapt in the direction of the girl, mutt closed. He meant to scare her, not bite her. He expected to knock her to the floor but he didn't expected sharp teeth sinking into his ear. It shocked him so much that he let the wolf take over and snapped his jaw into animal's neck.

Huge paw knocked him away from the animal and he finally had a chance to see the animal which attacked him. It was a dog, a golden-furred Labrador. It looked royally pissed off.

He barely had a chance to collect himself from the ground before the dog leapt at him and sharp teeth sunk into his neck. He tried to shake the dog of but it held on his flesh for dear life.

'Pissed off bitch,' he thought frantically as he tried to shake the dog off again.

This time he succeed and deciding that it was better to stay away from the dog he leapt for the stairs. He barely managed to reach the top of the staircase when he felt that something had jumped on him and together, he and his attacker, tumbled down the stair to the landing.

He felt that he hit his head against the floor hard and before he could do anything the world around him went black.

* * *

Mirzam transformed back into her human form as soon as she managed to stand up. She was dizzy and her neck hurt like hell. She swaggered over to the unconscious wolf.

Its breathing was normal, a bit lowered but normal, the blood was oozing from the bite she gave him but otherwise he seemed unharmed. For safety measure she cast Examining Charm on him and breathed in relief that the only damage she had done was minor brain concussion and a bite at the neck, not very deep one on that. Sure she was pissed off but she didn't wanted to kill him.

She leaned against the rail breathing heavily as she massaged her neck with her left hand.

"Git," she huffed at unconscious wolf.

She didn't expected the attack and it pissed her off even more. She should have predict it but of course the man was guarding himself very well against her Legilimency attempts since he arrived.

She swayed and her left foot slipped down the stair. If she wasn't holding the rail she would have ended down on the landing of second floor.

'He is sleeping on second floor,' she realised. 'And he is unconscious…'

It was just too good opportunity to let it pass. Slowly she made her way down the stairs to the second floor. Then she made her way to Mr Black's bedroom step after step, from time to time leaning on the wall for support.

She turned the knob gently and the door opened a bit. Mirzam stepped inside and after she closed the door she leaned against it. She scanned the room thoroughly, it looked like any other room in the house. Four posted bed, a wardrobe, a bookshelf and a desk with a chair in front of it. On the top of the desk was sitting a stone basin, the pensieve.

Mirzam made her way to the desk slowly and carefully, still feeling slight dizziness. When she finally reached the chair at the desk she slumped into it and took a deep breath. She let it out and looked into the pensieve, it seemed that it had a memory inside it.

She touched the memory with her left hand and let the memory pull her inside. She landed on her bum on the floor in small living room. In front of the fire was standing a tall, lanky man with jet-black hair with his back turned to her.

Suddenly he turned around and he leaned against the wall next to the fireplace. For a second she thought that she saw Sirius but Sirius didn't had lines on his face whereas the man had. But the resemblance to Sirius was uncanny: the man had same high-cheekbones, same eyebrows, same lips, same almond-shaped grey eyes. His jaw was clenched in the same way Sirius clenched his jaw when he was furious but didn't wanted to show it and he was glaring at the door.

Mirzam slowly collected herself from the ground and looked in the direction of the door. Nothing had happened for a longer moment and just as she was about to turn around to look at Mr Black the door somewhere had opened. Ten seconds had passed before in the doorframe appeared a man who bore uncanny resemblance to young Peter Pettigrew.

"Why you wanted to see me on this unholy hour Orion," the man asked and he yawned ceremoniously.

"I wanted to tell you that your plan had succeed, Patrick," muttered Mr Black, the name of the man was spat with disgust.

"What you mean?" asked the man, though the playfulness was evident in his voice.

"You know very well what I mean Pettigrew," Mr Black said lividly. "You sold the Potters to Voldemort," he snarled.

"Oh you mean that," Pettigrew said in a bored voice. "I was thinking about setting up the Bones but apparently I was wrong."

"You filthy…" Mr Black started.

"Crucio!" Pettigrew snarled and Mirzam whirled around to see that Mr Black barely ducked out from the curse. "You were smart man Orion Black."

"Torustitum!" Mr Black yelled.

The spell missed Pettigrew by an inch.

"Too scared to stick to Dark Magic?" laughed Pettigrew. "Alphard at least tried before I killed him."

"So you killed him too?" Mr Black snarled. "Falarel!"

The spell again missed Pettigrew's head by an inch.

"Expeliarmus!" Pettigrew snarled and to Mirzam's utmost horror he succeed in casting it. "Who is smart now Orion? Avada Kedavra!"

Mirzam whirled around to see that Mr Black jumped out of the way of the Killing Curse and slid on the floor to the other room.

"This is going to be interesting," Pettigrew said in childish voice. "You are wandless and there is an Anti-Apparation-Charm around the house Orion."

Pettigrew rushed after Mr Black calling insults after him. Pettigrew's voice seemed to drift upstairs. Mirzam was about to rush out of the room after him when she saw that Mr Black entered the room through the same door Pettigrew entered.

He looked like he was royally pissed off. He scanned the room quickly and when he saw something which was lying behind Mirzam's back he quickly, but silently, passed her by.

She turned around to see that he picked up a poker which was sticking out from the fire.

"Little Ori wants to play!" called Pettigrew from above.

"Sure," Mr Black muttered quietly. "Come and get me."

"The doors are locked and you can disapparate Ori," called Pettigrew, this time from much closer distance. "Playing hide and seek will only extend your miserable life for about five minutes!"

Mr Black snorted silently, "Always thinking too highly about yourself Patrick."

With hot poker in his hand he approached the door through which he left earlier and leaned against the wall.

"If you come out now I may see a fit to save your good-for-nothing son's life. Had he been mine I would beat the living daylight out of him!" Pettigrew called out, he was getting closer.

Mr Black raised the poker high into the air, his jaw was clenched so tightly that Mirzam thought that he might dislocate it any second now.

"Then again what's that old proverb Ori?" called Pettigrew, Mirzam saw that he was only five steps from the door by which was standing Mr Black. "Like father, like son?!" Pettigrew added as he made another footstep. "Scared Ori?" three steps. "Would you die for him Ori?" two steps. "Would you save his miserable life?" one step. "No. You know that I will kill him anyway," Pettigrew said and he stepped into the room.

The poker swung in a graceful arc and slammed into Pettigrew's scull in slow motion for her.

Pettigrew fell down to the floor but still somehow managed to call out the curse, "Imperio!"

The poker which as Pettigrew fell to the ground had risen into the air to its former position froze there.

"A poker," Pettigrew stated. "Charming idea, really but so very unlike you Orion. Now let go of the poker before I will decide to lure your son here and kill him."

Mr Black's arms remained frozen in the air.

"I said let go!" Pettigrew snarled.

"Your wish is my command, Master," hissed Mr Black as he swung the poker down with full force.

Pettigrew's scream died as the poker had felt and Mr Black collapsed on the floor next to dead body.

"I thought that being an Auror provided you with enough horrors," Mirzam heard male voice from behind her. Mirzam whirled around to see Mr Black, blood was falling down his left collarbone, he gave her a sheepish smile as he added, "But apparently I was wrong."

"You lied," she whispered.

"Yes I did," he confirmed.

She opened her mouth to say something but suddenly the dizziness from her earlier fall came back and the world around her swayed dangerously. She fell on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - hidden safely behind the couch.**

_First off: I'm truly, deeply sorry for this chapter, seriously. But after everything he had been through Sirius has it in him but thankfully for him Snape posses a one braincell more than he does. As for Mirzam - since her issue is shorter than Orion's - her memory has no deeper meaning, it's just a sign - Horcrux isn't here (however the family may try to use it again to get a better look at the diary)._

_Orion - separate issue because I feel like it. If you read till the end of the chapter then you know how the death of Patrick Pettigrew looked like. As for why Orion lies ... for Orion killing Pettigrew is justified, after all he was a traitor and a murderer, that's clear. But why he changed the murder in self-defence into murder in cold blood is a question you are going to have to wait before you get the answer (you can try to come with something on your own too). Also the irony of Orion/Sirius parrarel is a real bitch._

Should I upgrade the rating?

**Next chapter:** Mirzam whacks proverbial dictionary accross Orion's head. Sirius sees the change in relationship between his wife and his father and starts to wonder what had happened. Horcruxes Slayers Club has another briliant idea which ends badly for a certain, too curious for its own good, cat.


	12. Ch11: Cursed Ring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev:** Azkaban's shadows are catching up with Sirius and make him do something very stupid. Mirzam gets the truth out of Orion then falls a victim to a cursed ring. After the family suffers quite a scare they gather to talk about Horcruxes only to be interupted by a certain, too curious for it's own good, cat.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I want to know how evil am I)._**

**Found a beta - finally - after she is done wih first twelve chapters I'm sending her thirteen so I guess updating it will take some time.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Cursed Ring.**

Sirius really didn't wanted to be sitting in the bushes in the back of the garden of Titus Ravensworth, a known werewolf who had been pushing for werewolves rights lately, but madam Bones expressed her concern about Ravensworth at their last meeting and Sirius was obliged to check upon the werewolf. What he really wanted to do today was spending whole day with his sons. It wasn't that he didn't trusted Regulus to keep a sharp eye on them, no Regulus would keep a sharp eye on them, Sirius was sure about it. But Regulus didn't fully recovered after his hell of apportation and was still as defenceless as a toddler. Against their father he had no chance.

His father was another issue, a much more darker and complicated on that. Since he came back on Sunday Sirius spent most of his time wracking his mind why his father had told him and Mirzam about killing Peter's father. The other question which was occupying Sirius's mind was: did Peter knew? Did Peter knew that his father was murdered by Sirius's father? Was it a reason of Peter's betrayal? Sure Pettigrew was a murderer and a traitor but was it really necessary to kill him like that …

'Would you have done the same if you were in your father's place?' asked tiny voice from the back of Sirius's mind.

"No," Sirius replied. "Not really."

'Seriously?' the voice asked. 'Because it seemed to me that when you got the rat you were about to do the same and in fact you nearly did.'

"Bugger off. I'm working here," Sirius muttered.

'You are a Black. You are educated in the Dark Arts and Dark Magic,' said the voice. 'Of course that you would the same.'

"I wouldn't," Sirius huffed.

'Yes you would. Remember that Cruciatus you wanted to cast on your father? You wanted to hurt him. Your mother was just an excuse to do it,' said the voice lividly. 'Why?'

"I don't know," Sirius replied truthfully. "I only know that I wanted to hurt him."

'I'll tell you why,' the voice said. 'Because you blame him for your fucked up life.'

"I do not!" Sirius hissed angrily.

'Yes you do,' said the voice. 'If he really was scared of the Dark Arts and Dark Magic at the age of seventeen then why he allowed you, and your brother, and … oes the word godbrothers even exists …to learn Dark Arts and Dark Magic.'

"Maybe he had a reason to do it," Sirius muttered.

'Do you wish that he didn't taught you?' asked the voice sarcastically.

"Yes," Sirius answered straightforwardly and then after a moment of thinking he said, "No. I would be dead long before now if I didn't knew the Dark Arts and Dark Magic. That knowledge allowed me to protect myself and Mirzam."

'Exactly,' said the voice. 'That knowledge makes you a good Auror and that's what pisses you off about your father. Mostly, anyway.'

"If you are so smart to think that there is more then tell me," Sirius snorted.

'Of course I will,' the voice chimed. 'You are afraid of being like your father.'

"No I'm not," Sirius denied quickly.

'Yes you are,' the voice said. 'You look like him. You walk like him. You talk like him, albeit not on the same subjects, but still. You are afraid that because of his impassiveness, which made your life miserable your sons are going to end just like you.'

"Bugger off."

'I won't. You tried to cast Cruciatus Curse on your father because you wanted to hurt him just as much as he hurt you. You thought that if he really cared about you he would make a better father, he would stand up for you to your mother.'

Sirius said nothing knowing very well that the voice was right.

'Muggles call it schizophrenia. Listening to the voices in your head.'

"I'm not a Muggle."

'No, you aren't. You are a wizard. Capable of a murder, capable of a torture. What if next time it would be your wife or your sons.'

"I would never hurt them!"

'Are you one hundred percent sure? You lost your temper with your father. What if next time it would be Mirzam or Homam or Remus or someone else? If you really love them and want to protect them you know what you should do.'

"What should I do?"

'Run away. Hide. Drop from the face of the planet. Disappear. They will be better without you. Your mother would protect them, your family would protect them. You are just putting them in danger by being near them. If you really love them you will protect them from any danger and right now the greatest danger they are in is you.'

"No!"

'Are you really sure? Are you sure that next time your wife disagrees with you, you won't put her under Cruciatus Curse? Are you sure that you wouldn't want to hurt her then?"

He wanted to say that he was sure. But after nearly cursing his father he wasn't sure anymore. That voice was right. He was dangerous to them. They would be better without him. He had to disappear to protect them, from himself.

'That's what I thought,' said the voice.

Sirius transformed into Padfoot and he fled.

* * *

The blackness started vanishing slowly and she started slowly becoming aware of the fact that she was lying on something soft, that the room was bright and a warm hand was holding her own. Mirzam blinked slowly and saw concerned face starting at her. It looked like Sirius's, but Sirius didn't had greying hair. After realising that fact she quickly came to the conclusion that it was Mr Black sitting by her side.

"You collapsed," he stated, his voice was full of concern. "Mild brain concussion."

"You lied," she whispered as she remembered the memory she just watched. "You killed him in self-defence."

"I murdered him in cold blood," Mr Black shook his head.

"It was self-defence," Mirzam said and she tried to sit up on the bed.

Mr Black's free hand pushed her down on the bed and he said, "You aren't standing up until the potion will start working properly."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "For attacking you."

"You were protecting your children," Mr Black chuckled. "No hard feelings, although the landing could certainly use a much softer carpet."

"Why did you lied?" she asked timidly.

"I killed him," Mr Black sighed.

"In self-defence," Mirzam pointed out.

"But he is still dead," Mr Black shook his head. "I won't deny that in the moment I'd meet him in that house I wanted to kill him, but not before I got some goddamned answers. It was just a feeling I couldn't shake off, but I could fight it and hand him over to the Aurors. The whole situation just didn't ended like I planned."

"But you killed him in self-defence. You could have report it and show the Aurors the memory," she said weakly.

"Not really," Mr Black shook his head. "You forget one vital fact. Patrick Pettigrew was the father of one of my son's friends. Making public aware that I killed Patrick Pettigrew, no matter why I did so, would make Peter turn his back on Sirius. A lot of bad things could happen because of it."

"And they had happened regardless," she whispered. "Peter Pettigrew sold his friends to Voldemort even if he didn't knew that you killed his father."

"You are right," Mr Black agreed with her. "But I'm not a prophet and I didn't knew what could happen. At that moment I wanted to protect these who were alive."

"Who knows, besides me and Sirius?" she asked quietly.

"No one does," Mr Black sighed heavily. "I meant what I said Mirzam. If Hermes knew that I killed Patrick I would be in Azkaban before I could even say 'Quidditch'. Hermes's sense of right and wrong fits the law. The law is his highest biding."

"But he is your friend," she mumbled.

"He is my friend, my brother I never had but I never said that he is perfect. He was great Auror, but a shitty judge," Mr Black exhaled. "That's why I took him with me to hunt Voldemort's Horcruxes. A Horcrux to him is the same thing as it is to me, an affront that someone tries to make him- or herself less mortal than the rest of us. It's unnatural, the darkest of all magic in the world and a thing which should be get rid off because no one deserves to be less mortal than the rest of the world."

"Are you afraid of it?" she asked timidly.

"Very," Mr Black admitted. "Death is something with which people shouldn't tamper, shouldn't try to cheat. Horcrux kills the person who created it, not in normal sense of the word to kill. The person who owns a Horcrux remains alive, in biological sense of this word, but the soul is destroyed, split and the more it is split the more soulless the Horcrux owner gets."

"That's why Voldemort is so scary," she whispered.

"There is no humanity in him," Mr Black said quietly. "If there was any, long time ago, it was destroyed in the moment he created his first Horcrux. Voldemort is not a human, he is a monster, a real one on that, and as long as he continues to exist, somewhere, there is no peace to our world. That's why I never wanted to bring my children until he existed."

"What made you change your mind?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing changed my mind," Mr Black shook his head. "I meant what I said earlier Mirzam. Sirius was right, I'm a pure-blood slut. My marriage was the price I had to pay for having a source of money which I needed for travelling around the world in search of his Horcruxes, books about Dark Arts and Dark Magic which I had to read to find a way to destroy a Horcrux. There was no love between me and Walburga, we were just a husband and a wife in arranged marriage. I had my secrets which I kept from her and I'm sure that she had her own which she kept from me. We didn't deluded each other that we loved each other, we loved our boys. That's why I taught them what I knew, because it was the best way I could ensure that they were able to protect themselves. Of course it backfired as hell."

"What kind of woman she was before?" Mirzam asked curiously.

"A pure-blood matron, in exact sense of this phrase," Mr Black sighed. "She brainwashed boys' heads with pure-blood philosophy. I never particularly cared about it and tried my best to ensure that the boys were neutral. I've done a shitty job, I admitt."

"Temporarily," Mirzam muttered.

"Yeah," Mr Black snickered. "Temporarily. Sirius was always smarter one and he quickly jumped the right boat. But in the end Regulus ended there to. Even Walburga did. I couldn't believe my ears when she confirmed that you are a Muggle-born and then she told me that she will rather throw me out than you if I had some problems with it."

"Bringing Regulus and Sirius back to her helped me a bit, I guess," she mumbled. "You should tell Sirius, the truth, sir."

"It's Orion," Mr Black said with small chuckle. "I hate being sir-ed by members of the family and you are one. You can call me dad if you want, you are fine with calling Wally mum. So I'm mercifully allowed to be around my grandsons?"

"It will take some time," Mirzam mumbled. "If it wasn't for Cassiopeia I wouldn't even start. Calling her mum I mean."

"How is that?" Mr Black asked curiously.

"Homam and Remus aren't mine and Sirius's sons," she stated. "Weren't actually, are now. They were both feed with Familious Potion which contained our DNA."

Mr Black's eyebrows shot to his hairline in shock and he mumbled, "How? Why? Who?"

"Remus is Neville Longbottom. His parents are in St. Mungo's, their lost their mind after being tortured under Cruciatus Curse, the rest of his family is dead. And with him being a werewolf we were his only hope for a family. As for Homam … he is son of James and Lily Potter, Sirius's godson whom your wife kidnapped from his abusive relatives. I was the one put in charge of looking for him … Professor Dumbledore wanted me to return him to them if I found him … so when I found him and I ensured that he was properly taken care of and no harm had been done to him I left him with your wife," Mirzam explained.

"Amazing," Mr Black mumbled. "But how he became your son if you left him with Wally."

"Cassiopeia," Mirzam mumbled. "Shortly after I came here and managed to get your wife into confessing that it was she who kidnapped Harry, Cassiopeia bragged in yelling that she was a filthy liar and that Homam's mother wasn't just a random Muggle as she told them. She got a hold of our records and she found out that the only possible mother for Homam was me. I went with it, so here we are."

Mr Black whistled and scratched his chin with his free hand before he said, "Now I know why you lot is so secretive. I take that outside the occupants of this house no one knows Homam's true identity."

"Regulus knows, so do Remus and Severus. Madam Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt, our fellow Auror, are aware too. No one else does and it better stays this way," Mirzam sighed.

"You are right," Mr Black sighed. "This family can protect him better than his relatives would."

"Can I stand up, please?" she asked.

"I guess you can but if you start feeling dizzy just tell me," Mr Black said and he helped her stand up.

As they walked up the stairs to kids' room Mirzam worked up her courage to ask the question which was bothering her since she discovered that the boys were missing, "What you used to drug Regulus, dad?"

"Delayed Sleeping Potion," Mr Black chuckled. "My own creation. I was house misplaced Ravenclaw which landed in Slytherin just because I didn't wanted to break up with tradition."

"You are more like a Gryffindor," she snickered. "Only a Gryffindor rushes headfirst into trouble without thinking. That rescue attempt from Sunday is just a confirmation."

"You've got a nerve girl," Mr Black chuckled. "A definite Slytherin."

"Ravenclaw actually," she replied.

* * *

They entered the room at the same time as Regulus started waking up. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and when he spotted Orion he snarled, "You dozed me!"

Orion chuckled at his younger son's obvious indignation and he mumbled, "Slytherin."

"So am I," Regulus snorted. "You are lucky that I can't hex you into next month for it."

"Why you can't?" Orion asked curiously.

"Because I'm incredibly talented squib who can't do more magic than a second year student," Regulus muttered as he stood up and folded his arms across the chest. "Thanks to Voldemort."

Orion cringed at that, he didn't knew what had happened to Regulus but there were signs that Regulus had problems with his magic. Looking back at it now they were quite obvious. He never apparate, all conjuring Regulus needed was either done by Sirius or Mirzam or Walburga or Remus. His wand rarely left the bedside table in his room and when he was in the kitchen he always made things in Muggle way.

"What had happened to you?" Orion asked in concern.

"Horcrux," Regulus snorted. "Getting my hands on the locket cost me a lot. Nearly cost my life."

"Shall I leave you alone to talk?" Mirzam asked quickly.

"No, stay here. We will talk outside," Orion replied quickly and motioned at Regulus to follow him.

They stepped outside of the room and closed the door. Regulus leaned against the wall with his arms still folded across the chest.

"What had happened Regulus?" Orion asked again.

"I apparated through Anti-Appration Charm," Regulus sighed. "It nearly killed me. I've spent about a year in coma and when I woke up I was complete Muggle. The magic started coming back, with time, but even now any spell which goes higher than second year level is beyond my casting ability," he grimaced.

"Is it permanent?" Orion asked nervously.

"I hope not," Regulus muttered. "If it will keep the same rate it did until now, hopefully I will regain my abilities in next five years, maybe six." Then he glanced at Orion and asked, "I take that you are mercifully allowed within twenty feet near the kids."

Orion nodded.

"Do I really want to know what did you told them?" Regulus asked sceptically.

"I don't think so," Orion shook his head.

"Fine with me," Regulus shrugged, he seemed distressed.

"What's up Regulus?" Orion asked tentatively.

"Huh?" Regulus mumbled.

"You are obviously distressed. Did something had happened?" Orion asked.

"Nothing had happened, yet," Regulus mumbled as he rubbed his chin. "I'm not a prophet," he sighed, "but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, very soon. Call it a hunch. I can't really explain it. The same one like with cursed necklace."

"Cursed necklace?" Orion asked in shock.

"I used cursed necklace to call Mirzam to me. It was supposed to activate in the moment of my death or the moment when my magic had vanished," Regulus explained. "The effect was delayed because by the time the necklace activated I was quite capable of defending myself."

"How it could be delayed?" Orion asked curiously.

"Occlumency, I believe. I mean, that's how I'm explaining it. By the time my magic had vanished Mirzam was a Master of Occlumency, but then again, on 20th and 21st March the necklace started working. She had to drop her shields otherwise she would be immune to the pull of the necklace," Regulus muttered.

Suddenly from inside the room came a loud shriek of pure terror, the voice belonged to Mirzam. Orion and Regulus nearly ripped the door from hinges as they rushed to help her.

She was lying on the floor, screaming and convulsing like she was under Cruciatus Curse.

"Make it go away," she sobbed as she started clawing on her face.

Orion fell to his knees on the floor next to her and pulled her arms away from her face by the wrists.

"Mirzam what had happened?" he asked fearfully.

"The ring … Sirius … Make it go … Please …" she sobbed.

Orion glanced at her left ring finger and spotted Black family wedding ring. This. Was. Not. Fucking. Good. He brought Mirzam's left hand to his left and grabbed both wrists with it and he reached with his right hand for his wand. He stunned her nonverbally before he finally let go of her wrists.

"What had happened to her?" asked terrified Regulus.

"Call Severus and tell him to bring the Draught of Living Death. I will take her to their room," Orion ordered and he put his left arm around Mirzam's shoulders' and his right under her knees. "Then come back here and distract the kids."

In answer he heard Regulus running down the stairs. As Regulus's footsteps got farther from them Orion picked up unconscious girl from the ground and walked out of the room. He carried her to hers and Sirius's bedroom and lied her down on the bed.

* * *

Walburga stepped out from the fireplace in the kitchen with a heavy sigh. The visit at Cygnus's houses didn't went as well as she expected. Of course Narcissa and Draco were there and Walburga more than once had an urge to strangle the kid in the name of greater good.

Walburga barely managed to make two steps away from the fireplace when she felt that someone had knocked into her. She whirled around to see Severus with evident fear on his face.

"What had …" Walburga started, feeling the dread spreading through her heart.

"Mirzam. Don't know more. They told me to bring the Draught …" mumbled Severus as he rushed out of the kitchen.

She rushed after him and made the way from the kitchen to Sirius's and Mirzam's bedroom in record time. Mirzam was lying unconscious on the bed and next to her was standing terrified Orion. On the other side of the bed with Homam and Remus propped on his hips was standing Regulus who looked even worse than Orion.

"What had happened?" Walburga and Severus asked at the same time.

"It's the wedding ring," Orion whispered. "Sirius took off the ring without Mirzam's permission. No one else beside her, or him can take it off. I had to stun her and we really need to put her in potion induced coma till we find the idiot, otherwise the bond will drive her mad."

"What?" mumbled Severus in shock.

"Black family wedding rings are cursed rings, Severus," Orion explained. "For most time, however, they serve White Magic. Because of the ring, the person who wears it can tell if they beloved is happy and safe or wounded or dead. But if one of the partners takes of the ring without the permission of the other …" Orion flinched. "The bond drives the person mad, the pain the bond inflicts," Orion glanced at Walburga, "is akin to Cruciatus Curse. Some wives and husbands, ages ago, by taking the rings off without the permission of their partners used to drive the other partner into madness and sometimes death."

"So he, had done it to her," Severus whispered.

"I'm not sure that he was aware of the curse," Orion muttered. "Wally and I wore our rings only through the first three years of our marriage until …"

"Until I accidentally took it off while I was bathing," Walburga mumbled nervously. "We agreed to never wear them again."

"Why Draught of Living Death?" Severus whispered.

"Strong, Draught induced coma will delay Mirzam's descending into madness for about three days. Till then we need to find Sirius, if we don't succeed … she will go mad and eventually she will die," Orion whispered. "Apply the draught and watch her, I'm going to fetch Remus and together we will look for Sirius."

* * *

Sirius felt like total shit. He ran as Padfoot for about twenty miles before he transformed back into his human form. The ring would allow Mirzam apparating over to him no matter where he would hide himself. For hers own safety he had to take it off and drop it in the forest. Taking off the ring felt to him like ripping his ring finger off but he had to be strong, for Mirzam, for the boys. After he dropped the ring to the ground he transformed back into Padfoot and ran for another twenty miles as fast as his paws allowed him.

He finally collapsed from tiredness on the edge of a small lake. No one would find him there. His family would be safe.

* * *

Orion ran into the Library of Wizarding Britain on the top speed and nearly slammed into the librarian. He quickly apologized and breathed out in relief when he saw that Remus was leaving the bathroom.

"Remus," he called out and didn't realised that he earned a death glare from the librarian. "You need to come with me."

Remus approached him quickly and with a worried expression on his face asked, "What had happened?"

"Mirzam is dying," Orion breathed out. "We need to find Sirius, quickly. Did he told you where he was going?"

"He mentioned something about Titus Ravensworth," Remus answered quickly. "What had happened to her?"

"Later. We need to find him. You are apparating with me," Orion barked out and grabbed younger man by the arm.

Thankfully Orion happened to visit Ravensworth's house in the past and he knew where the werewolf had lived. As soon as he and Remus landed in the bushes in the back of the garden Orion transformed into his Animagi form and sniffed the air.

Sirius was there, few hours ago and his scent was evident but as Orion made few steps away of the house the scent had changed from human's into a dog's scent. He raised his eyes at Remus in questioning manner.

"Padfoot," Remus mumbled. "He transformed."

Orion sniffed the air and realised that the scent of the dog was running away from Ravensworth's house and rushed after the scent with Remus after him.

He ran as quickly as his paws could allow him without losing Remus, who was running behind him. They covered fifteen miles in rapid speed until Remus had collapsed on the ground saying that as much as he likes Mirzam and would do anything to help her for next fifteen minutes he won't stand up because he is too exhausted.

Orion transformed back and conjured his panting werewolf godson a small bottle of water which younger man downed quickly in three gulps. After Orion banished the bottle Remus stood up and told him that he can run now. Orion transformed back without a word and followed the scent of the dog, this time, however, far more slower than before.

They passed next five miles quite quickly. Suddenly Orion spotted something silver lying on the ground and he transformed back.

He picked up silver wedding ring and sighed heavily, "What in the name of all thing magical had gotten into you Sirius?"

He pocketed the ring to not lose it on his chase and turned around to see Remus who was approaching him slowly.

"Are we close?" Remus mumbled as he leaned against the random tree.

"Closer than we were before," Orion sighed. "His scent is getting stronger."

"I solemnly swear that when it ends I'm going to kill Sirius," Remus breathed out.

Orion shook his head and changed back into his Animagi form.

* * *

Sirius stared at the water in the lake below him. He really felt like drowning himself here. At least then he wouldn't have to worry that they will send a search and rescue team after him. He was a monster who didn't deserved to live.

"The world will be better without me," he sighed heavily.

Suddenly he heard rustle in the nearby bushes and turned around to see who, or what was bothering him. He was surprised as hell when he saw his father and nearly breathless Remus standing there.

"If you drown yourself I solemnly swear that I'm going to resurrect you to fucking kill you again," his father growled angrily. "Your wife is dying."

Mirzam? Mirzam was dying? Why? Who could have hurt her?

"Are you coming back with us on your own or do I have to hex you?" his father muttered.

Sirius quickly picked himself from the ground as he asked, "What had happened?"

"She is dying," his father repeated. "She is in your bedroom. If you want to see…"

Sirius didn't heard the rest of his father's sentence because he apparated home. As soon as his feet touched the floor in the hall he rushed upstairs on neck-breaking speed. In front of their room he nearly knocked off to the ground Regulus but he didn't cared. He pushed the door open and saw her.

She was lying unconscious on their bed. She was deathly pale and looked like she was in great pain. By her side was sitting his mother and Snape, both looked very worried.

"What had happened?" Sirius breathed out as he approached their bed.

"You are killing her," Snape snarled. "You've done it to her," he pointed at Mirzam's prone body.

He had done it to her? But how?

"Is there anything…" he started but he couldn't finish the sentence.

His knees gave up and he fell to the floor next to the bed. He grasped Mirzam's right hand with both of his. If he didn't felt like worthless piece of shit before he certainly felt like one now. He had done it to her … How, he didn't knew it. He just did.

Suddenly he felt someone tapping his left shoulder and raised his head to look at his father. Older man smiled at him sadly and he showed Sirius his hand. In the middle of older man's palm was lying Sirius's wedding ring.

"Put it on," his father said quietly.

Sirius obediently put the ring on his left ring finger and glanced at Mirzam. As if by the touch of the wand pained look disappeared from her face.

"What now?" asked Snape somewhere from behind Sirius.

"Now we wait," Sirius's father said quietly. "She needs to wake up from the coma."

"Why me putting the ring on made her better? That pained look had disappeared," Sirius mumbled.

"It's my fault, Sirius," his mother mumbled.

He craned his head around to look at her.

"I thought that you were aware of the real nature of the rings," she said quietly, she looked worried. "The rings act as protection, but if one of the partners takes them off without the permission of the other … the one who wears the ring suffers from a terrible curse."

"Akin to Cruciatus," his father added gravely. "Your mother and I didn't used them for that reason."

"So I did it to her," Sirius whispered brokenly.

"What you tried to achieve Black?" asked Snape harshly.

"Leave!" Mirzam said suddenly.

Sirius stood up but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Not you, they," Mirzam said hoarsely. "I said leave."

They left quietly and when the door had closed behind them Sirius sat down on the floor.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," she whispered and patted the bed as she added, "Sit."

He sat up on the bed and looked down at her face as he whispered, "I'm a monster. I tried to protect you and I hurt you. I don't know what to do anymore," he looked away from her and stared at the floor. "Ever since I left Azkaban I kept hearing these voices, they taunt me. I snap easily, I'm not myself … I tried to protect you and I hurt you."

"Sirius," she whispered and he felt that her free hand touched his cheek. "Look at me."

He looked back at her.

"You. Are. Not. A. Monster," she said firmly. "You were in Azkaban. In a top security cell. For nearly six months. You are free for three weeks, no more. Of course that you aren't whole but you need time to recover. These voices will go away," she said patiently. "You hear them because Azkaban destroyed your Occlumency shields, if you master it again they will go away."

"Are you sure?" he whispered timidly.

"I'm sure. I'm not mad at you," she gave him a small smile. "But if you take the ring off without my permission again, I will kill you."

"I will rather kill myself," he mumbled.

"Good," she whispered. "Stay with me."

He straightened his back and gripped her hand tighter.

"I meant to say, lie down," she rolled her eyes.

He lied next to her still gripping her hands. She let go of his hand and cheek and snuggled closer to him. He embraced her tightly and felt that she lied her head on his left shoulder. It felt perfect and he was an idiot who wanted to give it up.

* * *

Severus stared at both Blacks with a glare which would even make Dumbledore cringe.

"I don't think that it was wise idea to let them there on their own," he huffed.

"Nothing bad will happen," Mr Black said calmly. "Right now she is shaken and he is worried sick but it will pass. It's nothing a few hours of sleep won't fix."

"She was in pain," Severus muttered.

"The pain had vanished when Sirius put the ring on his finger," Mr Black said patiently. "That and his close proximity will make her feel better."

"We should leave them alone for few hours," Mrs Black agreed.

"How went your visit Wally?" Mr Black changed the subject quickly.

"As our sons would say, shitty," Mrs Black sighed. "Narcissa and Draco are with Cygnus. Draco is a nasty spoiled brat which without a doubt would end like his father. Ciggy berated me for not inviting them to the party. I told them that Homam was sick, even if we know that he wasn't."

"Did you managed to find something about the diary?" Mr Black asked.

"Sadly, no," Mrs Black sighed. "Cissy is a bloody nuisance. She gazes longingly into the windows and sighs a lot every single time Lucius is mentioned."

"I hope that the conversation didn't went this way: hey Cissy, do you happen to know where your dear imprisoned husband put the diary of our lately vanished Dark Lord?" Mr Black mumbled.

Mrs Black kicked him in the shin as she muttered, "Of course not!"

Severus didn't really wanted to be included into another quarrel of a married couple in a span of one day so he quickly backed away from them. Since he was backing away from them, he wasn't looking in the direction he was heading and he stepped on someone's shoe.

"Ouch," he heard a yelp from behind and he whirled around to see Regulus, who was holding two boys on his hips. "The idiot came back?" he asked.

Severus nodded.

"Did you found that room Mirzam mentioned?" Regulus asked.

"We did. Actually she did, because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find the door," Severus sighed. "Perhaps this room only opens when a Ravenclaw is passing next to it. I didn't really got a chance to check it out because I had classes to teach. We agreed to try it out on weekend but considering Mirzam's current state we should postpone it to next weekend."

"Good idea," Regulus sighed. "Want to babysit while I will make the dinner for the Horcruxes Slayers Club?"

* * *

On 21st April, Wednesday evening, Horcrux Slayers Club – the pet name which Regulus gave for their weekly meetings on each Wednesday which lasted roughly to Thursday evening – was supposed to meet again. Of course meeting most of the members, except Severus who was teaching at Hogwarts, wasn't very hard since all of them except Severus and Arcturus and Pollux were living at Grimmauld Place.

Orion tapped his left forefinger against the arm of the couch nervously. Remus and Hermes arrived just five minutes before and they both claimed that without a shower no one would manage to pry from them any information they found about Ravenclaw's Diadem in Rome.

Regulus was downstairs, in the kitchen, with Pollux and Arcturus and together they were preparing sandwiches for the meeting while Sirius and Mirzam, even more attached to each other's presence after Sirius little stunt from last Friday, were putting the twins to the bed. Walburga was sitting in the armchair in front of Orion and was flipping through Nature's Nobility furiously. Severus wasn't here, yet.

"He is getting late," Walburga said grimly without raising her eyes from the book.

"He has Dumbledore to run away from," Orion pointed out.

"Admit it," Walburga sighed as she closed the book with a heavy thud, "you are wondering how his life would look like if he was your ... our son."

Orion snorted at that, Severus was Walburga's favourite subject of their everyday conversation, aside from Sirius, Regulus, Mirzam and the twins.

"Probably same as Regulus's," Orion mumbled.

"Or Sirius's," Walburga pointed out. "They are very much alike."

"You mean kids who had shitty parents?" Orion asked pensively. "We weren't the best parents for Sirius and neither Tobias was the best father for Severus."

"What about Eileen?" Walburga asked and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She loved Tobias," Orion sighed and he scratched his knee with his right hand. "He was abusive git but she still loved him."

"Sometimes life happens to end this way," Walburga mumbled as she opened the book and started flipping through it again.

Orion grinned at her. Wally was jealous. For the first time during their twenty-four years worth marriage. She. Was. Jealous.

"Wally," he called her as he leaned his elbows on his knees and put his chin on his hands.

"What?" she snapped at him as she send him a glare.

"You are jealous," he said playfully.

"No, I'm not," Walburga huffed at him.

"You look great in green," Orion snickered.

"Why do you care?" Walburga muttered sceptically.

"That's the most emotional reaction I got from you in years," he snickered.

"Keep telling yourself that and eventually you may believe it," Walburga snorted and she came back to flipping through the book.

"Come on," Orion chuckled. "Admit it. You are jealous."

"About you?" Walburga asked without raising her eyes from the book, Orion couldn't see her eyes but he could see her faint blush.

"Ha! You are blushing," he jumped from the couch pointing his finger at her. "You are jealous."

"Sure Mr Big Ego," Walburga muttered and she put her book in front of her face.

"Told you so," Orion grinned at her and he approached the armchair she was sitting on. "You are green with envy," he grabbed her book and pulled it down so he could see her face.

"Like Sirius likes to say, bugger off and get your hands away from my book," Walburga huffed in indignation.

"Nope," Orion chuckled.

"You are fifty-two, nearly fifty-three," Walburga muttered and she tried to pry the book from his hand but failed.

"Your point, Wally?" he chuckled.

"Stop acting like Sirius. Behaviour of a twenty-two years old man doesn't suits your greying hair," Walburga snorted and she tried to pry the book from him once again and once again failed.

"At least you can tell us apart," Orion chuckled. "He is good looking bloke, isn't he? I bet that with him and Mirzam as parents our twins are going to be a real heartthrobs at Hogwarts. Good genes."

"At least I know from where his ego comes from," Walburga snorted in mock annoyance. "Like father, like son. Now give me back my book."

"No," Orion shook his head.

"Dad! Orion is being childish!" Walburga called out.

"At least I know from where Sirius has it," Mirzam laughed.

"Hey!" Sirius mumbled.

Orion finally let go of Walburga's book as he turned around and saw them standing in the doorway. They were grinning at them.

"Book stealing isn't very romantic," Sirius chuckled. "Only grants you a hit on the head, or so I've been told."

"Let me guess, by James Potter after 'The Library Incident'?" Mirzam snickered.

"We always called it 'James's dating failure no. 54'," Sirius replied with small snicker. "Let me guess that was the name Ravenclaws come with for it?"

"Do you prefer Hufflepuff's 'Idiots Guide to Dating: How to Screw Up Asking a Girl Out no. 67' or Slytherin's ..." Mirzam was cut off by Severus who appeared right behind them.

"You mean that disaster in the library?" he asked. "We called it 'Potter Sucks Again no. 99'. Your brother came with it."

"Because yours 'Pervert Strikes Again' was tad cheap," Regulus said from behind Severus. "Now can the lot of you please move."

Sirius, Mirzam and Severus stepped away from the door and allowed Regulus to bring sandwiches in. He walked to the desk and set the plate on it.

"Why pervert?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Because only a pervert keeps hitting on a girl who doesn't want him," Severus answered as he walked to the desk and picked up one of the sandwiches. "I'm famished."

"Not a pervert," Sirius snickered.

"Just a stubborn git," Mirzam supplied. "Why you are late Severus?"

"Professor Kitty fancied a mouse hunting. Dumbledore is hiding from her so she decided to investigate where I'm going every Wednesday," Severus answered before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"So what you did with her?" asked Sirius curiously.

"I let her follow me to a Muggle brothel in London and after fifteen minutes I left through the back door. I hope that she is still sitting there," Severus replied and he took another bite.

"If she didn't follow you by the smell," said Pollux, who together with Arcturus just appeared in the doorstep of the library, grimly.

"I rather doubt it," Severus shook his head. "I didn't borrowed Sirius's clothing for nothing."

Indeed Severus looked today like he had gone through Sirius's wardrobe. He was dressed in blue Muggle jeans, a black t-shirt which claimed 'I will make you scream' in white capital letters and on the top of the t-shirt a jersey which read 'Manchester United'. Compared to Sirius, who was wearing a black Muggle jeans and a black t-shirt claiming in white capital letters 'Property of Mrs Mirzam Black' – kind a tasteless way, in Orion's honest opinion, of showing how Sirius was devoted to his wife. Sirius and Severus looked like brothers.

"I knew that I saw that Manchester United jersey somewhere around the house," Regulus mumbled.

"Speaks Mr 'I don't tease, I promise'," Severus snorted after he glanced at Regulus's t-shirt.

"So that's where my t-shirt had went," Sirius snickered. "I swear that between the two of you soon I will start to wander around in underwear."

"I didn't exactly had a lot of time to buy myself new clothes," Regulus snorted. "Because a certain git promised to apparate over to my house and bring me some fresh clothes," he added as he glared at Sirius. "I'm just making a point that I'm not going to wear great-great-grandfather Sirius's robes, they itch and they smell foul."

"Okay," Sirius snickered. "I'm taking you shopping tomorrow. Diagon Alley?"

"Try something from the mall," Regulus muttered. "I'm a defenceless squib, I refuse to wear wizard robes when I'm not one. Besides in trousers I feel like a man."

"Did you just criticised traditional robes?" Walburga joked.

"They make you look stupid in public. Seriously Hogwarts could get a obligatory class for all seventh years, 'How to blend between the Muggles'. That stuff in Muggle Studies book is pretty outdated," Regulus snorted.

"Totally corrupted," Pollux snorted.

"Try wearing trousers," Regulus supplied. "For some people it makes a difference to know if after one drink too many they are hitting on a witch and not a wizard."

"Did little Reggie embarrassed himself?" Sirius said in mockingly sweet voice.

"Bugger off, Sirius," Regulus muttered.

"I'm going to get it out of you anyway," Sirius chuckled.

"Fine," Regulus huffed. "I wanted to get laid and I went to Leaky Cauldron. I drunk one drink too many and started hitting on a smooth faced wizard. Took me clothes removing to realise that he wasn't a witch. And I solemnly swear that I never ran away from anything so fast liked I was running away from him that night. End of story. Ever since then when I wanted to get laid I went to Muggle brothels, lesser chance for it happening again."

"That was certainly too much information," Severus snorted.

"Too much information is another use of Energising Potion in a hour paid brothel," Regulus snorted. "That one is for you Sior if you decide to go to honeymoon with your wife someday."

At that Mirzam blushed in a Gryffindor shade of red and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to hex his mouth shut or do you want me to do it?" Severus asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Be my guest," Sirius mumbled. "Or give him the address of that brothel you stopped by. He is acting like he didn't get laid lately."

"Hey!" Regulus huffed.

"Well, you do," Sirius snorted. "Family trait."

"That's why you were so worked up since you started Auror training," Remus, who just appeared in the doorway chuckled.

Mirzam turned even more red as she mumbled, "Wasn't he worked up before?"

"Point taken," Remus chuckled again.

"Can we please stop discussing my close relationship with my right hand?" Sirius groaned. "I thought that we gathered here to discus Voldemort and his trinkets not my sad excuse of sex life before I got married."

"Is he just telling us that he was a virgin till he got married?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Well he had to have sex before it, after all he wouldn't be putting kids into sleep now," Walburga joked.

"You know what?" Sirius muttered. "Mirzam and I are going upstairs. Call us when you grow up or get laid. Either way works with me. Just don't forget Silencing Charm."

"Valentines 1979?" Mirzam snickered. "That one when you came to my room and told me that you will do everything I want if I let you sleep under my bed because your side of the dormitories was so loud that you couldn't fell asleep."

"One and only," Sirius snorted. "Not my fault that everybody else had a visitor that night."

"You slept under her bed?" asked Walburga curiously. "Why not on it?"

"Well, on, wasn't something we agreed on since she didn't wanted to get molested during the night," Sirius replied. "Though I heard from the others next day that we looked more shagged than they were."

"Why?" Regulus asked curiously, the look on his face told Orion that he wanted to embarrass Sirius as well.

"Because after she tried to strangle me with a pillow we got into a pillow fight," Sirius replied.

"Why?" Walburga asked curiously.

"I wanted to sleep and because of my little bleeding heart I let a pervert into my bedroom," Mirzam snickered. "For about a hour he kept commenting on how many wizarding Kamasutra positions one could perform on the narrow bed we used to sleep. When I told him to either shut up or find another room he told me that he heard that sexual frustration is good when it comes to hexing other people but otherwise makes people only frustrated."

"Then I told you that I know a perfect way to relieve these frustrations," Sirius snickered. "That's when she tried to strangle me before I managed to get the pillow away from my face and mumble out that I meant pillow fight."

"You seemed pretty frustrated back then," Mirzam giggled. "Kept me up till three o'clock in the morning."

"Because I gave as good as I got?" Sirius laughed. "For someone so lithe you had a hard hit."

"Then at breakfast you told the rest of the group that I memorised every position in Kamasutra," Mirzam laughed.

"Well you did," Sirius snickered. "You were a Ravenclaw and I was pretty descriptive. Then she beat me into a bloody pulp in duelling class but not before she told the rest that I snore, steal whole blanket and kick like a young Hippogriff."

"You said that you slept under the bed," Walburga pointed out.

"We agreed that I will sleep under the bed before we had a pillow fight," Sirius said. "I didn't said that much sleeping occurred there."

"Because of your dirty mind," Mirzam pointed out.

"You tried to strangle me with a pillow," Sirius snickered. "Now, whose mind was dirty? As for kicking like young Hippogriff, I tried to find the edge of the bed with my right leg, not my fault that you got comfortable with a pervert who didn't want to molest you against your will."

"You didn't?" Remus asked, he sounded surprised. "You had the girl you chased for almost whole Hogwarts career in the bed with you and you didn't wanted to molest her?"

"Well, I did want to molest her, but had she inclined that she wants to be molested trust me that there would be no pillow that night," Sirius replied with a roll of his eyes.

"What was our original topic?" asked Hermes, who just appeared in the doorway next to Remus suddenly.

"Clothing," Regulus supplied.

"Voldemort," said Sirius.

"So get your mind out of the gutter and start thinking where Voldemort's trinkets could be hidden," Hermes muttered.

"Our younger son isn't the only one who needs to get laid," Walburga muttered to Orion.

"Remus and I gathered something in Rome about possible ways of destroying Tommy's trinkets," Hermes continued.

At that comment everybody sat down. Orion on the right arm of Walburga's armchair. Severus on the desk next to the plate with sandwiches. Regulus sat down cross-legged in front of the desk about a feet away from Severus. Sirius and Mirzam sat down on the couch Orion occupied previously, next to them sat Pollux. Arcturus and Remus went to the other couch. Hermes approached the blackboard and started writing.

_Phoenix Tears_

_Basilisk Venom_

_Goblinmade Silver__ Swords_

"That's our salvation," Hermes said grimly as he put the chalk away and stepped away from the blackboard.

"Great," Regulus snorted. "We don't have a Phoenix."

"For one vial of Basilisk Venom you will have to give away all your money in Gringotts plus the houses of whole family," Severus added grimly.

"And last piece of Goblinmade Silver in the family had been returned to the Goblins seventy-five years ago," Arcturus muttered. "Even now you will have to get rid of the house to obtain one. Steal is much more cheaper."

"We returned the silver locket," Orion pointed out. "Round, no edges, impossible to destroy. We need sharp Goblinmade Silver dad, like sword."

"You destroyed few Horcruxes with Phoenix Tears," Hermes pointed out.

"For which I had to pay an arm and leg. Ten years worth salary for small vial of the size of my small finger. Now impossible to obtain if you don't have a Phoenix," Orion muttered.

"I thought about sharp Goblinmade Silver too, Orion," Hermes admitted. "They do only jewellery and things with no edges now. No sword or even daggers."

"The only swords or daggers we managed to find were either returned to Gringotts or lost without a trace for ages," Remus added grimly.

"All except one," Hermes said with a triumphant grin. "The sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"Which as far as my memory serves me right lies in Dumbledore's Office at Hogwarts in heavily guarded glass box. Ergo we are doomed," Severus said sourly. "No one can steal it."

"No one can or no one dares to?" Regulus asked and when Severus glared at him he added, "Well it makes a huge difference."

"Right," Severus snorted. "Because you just happen to know how to steal it from Dumbledore without him knowing that it was stolen."

"Actually I do," Regulus said grimly and he looked into the direction of the door which after the Lupins had entered the room remained open. "Does anyone had been tampering with Crookshanks?"

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Because in the doorway stands a cat which does not looks like Crookshanks," Regulus answered calmly.

At that everybody turned in the direction of the door. Exactly in the doorway was standing a tabby cat which Orion knew all too well.

"McGonagall," Sirius, Mirzam, Regulus and Severus breathed out in unison.

When he came to think about it later, Orion acted purely on instinct. He jumped up from the armchair with his wand pointed at the animal and before he even realised what he was doing he stunned the cat. After the cat fell to the ground Animagi Reversal Spell followed close and in front of them was lying unconscious Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Transfiguration Professor for younger members of the family.

"What we are going to do now?" whispered Severus.

"Use the opportunity which jumped at us," said Regulus with a smirk on his face.

"What you mean?" asked Severus.

"I didn't landed in Slytherin just because the whole family was there, Sevie," Regulus smirked once again as he got up. "Immobilise, blind and deaf her and I will tell you."

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - go ahead, amuse me ... and yes I know that I'm evil.  
**

_The rings, the rings, the rings ... you thought that only a good thing can come from them? Well nothing is just black or white, there are different shades of grey. Speaking about grey, our grey eyed doggie has a problem, a big one on that, I hope that Mirzam explained it rather well - that's my reasoning in her words and Sirius needed a good scare now that I'm going to be evil author and ... I'm giving away too much._

_Orion, I hope that his explanations for what and why he had done it are justifable. As for 'Wally, the jealous witch' I could apologize, but I won't. Remember they were married for twenty-four years (actually twenty-one seeing that Orion wasn't Walbugra's husband for last three years, by was I meant acted like one). Besides something needs to make their relationship better._

_Sex talk ... I admit I really could done this chapter without it but I wanted to brighten up the mood since I'm going to be evil author in next chapter doing evil author things._

_Hints about what can happen in next chapter: well you have two and another two, put it together and you will get four. Think a cat Animagus, think the Sword, think McGonagall, think a Metamorphomagus, equals think how much the Blacks love to mess with Dumbledore._

**Next chapter:** They say that curiosity killed the cat, they don't know the Black family.


	13. Ch12: Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev:** Regulus pulls Ravenclaw. Sirius acts as noble Gryffindor. Mirzam does what she is expected to do. Orion gets himself into troubles - again. Walburga gets furious. Snape gets nightmares. Cassiopeia gets too curious.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

**Found a beta - finally - but due to little problems with comminication I'm going to be merciful and post the chapter 12 as the last one before editing the rest. Next chapter will be posted after my beta is done with previous 13 - be patient it will take some time (and that's why I'm posting this one now).  
**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Curiosity Killed the Cat.**

Regulus always considered himself as a part Ravenclaw and part Slytherin whereas Sirius was a definition of both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. By the time Mirzam cast Animagi Reversal Spell Regulus had the whole plan formed in his head and the only thing which bothered him was that Sirius wasn't going to like it, at all. Worse, Sirius was going to hex his Quidditch Equipment off once he heard about his plan.

"What we are going to do now?" whispered Snape.

"Use the opportunity which jumped at us," Regulus replied, feeling a smirk making its way on his face.

"What you mean?" asked Snape as he looked down on him.

"I didn't landed in Slytherin just because the whole family was there, Sevie," Regulus replied as he stood up. "Immobilise, blind and deaf her and I will tell you."

Sirius stood up slowly and cast Paralysis, Blinding and Deafening Curses on McGonagall. It seemed to Regulus that Sirius was feeling very uncomfortable about casting them. After he was done with casting the curses he sat down next to Mirzam, who gripped his hand tightly.

"What you have on your mind?" mumbled Lupin senior uncomfortably.

"Do you know mathematic?" asked Regulus as he sat down on the desk next to the plate with sandwiches.

"Of course that we know math," Sirius muttered.

"When you put two and two together what you get?" Regulus asked.

"Four," Sirius replied.

"Then add a cat Animagus, McGonagall, Gryffindor Sword and a Metamorphomagus. What you get?" Regulus asked.

"Squib idiot who can't tell straightforwardly what he has on mind," Snape supplied.

"Ha, ha, ha," Regulus snorted. "Try again."

"Let's not and say we did," Snape muttered. "What you exactly plan to do?"

"You are not funny," Regulus sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. "But I will tell you anyway. Gryffindor's Sword is in Dumbledore's office, right?" he got a collective nod. "Dumbledore is Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry, right?" they nodded again. "Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration and is Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, right?" another collective nod. "She is an Animagus who takes the form of a cat, right?" nod. "And we just happen to have here a Metamorphomagus who also happens to be an Animagus and happens to take the form of Animagi cat?"

"Dog," Sirius and his father answered in unison.

"A cat," Snape, Remus and Regulus corrected them in unison.

"She is a dog," Sirius muttered.

"Actually, I'm both," Mirzam sighed. "What you have in mind Regulus?" she turned to him. "How you plan to get the real Sword from Dumbledore's Office without him noticing it?"

Regulus smirked at that. Meriln bless Ministry of Magic's Yule Ball which he was supposed to attend the same year he died.

"We will leave him a perfect copy of Gryffindor Sword made from silver though not by Goblins," Regulus snickered.

"From where you will get the perfect copy of the sword?" asked Snape sceptically. "McGonagall is lying on the floor here and it's not that we can keep her here all night long."

"A moment, will you?" Regulus asked as he jumped from the desk and ran out of the library.

He ran to the attic where he pushed three old trunks out of the way of the secret room he discovered when he was a kid. In this room he hid his costume for the party he didn't managed to attend knowing very well that if the family ever saw even a single piece of the costume he would be hexed out of the house before he would manage to say 'Kidding'.

He leaned on the hidden door and when they gently clicked he peeked inside the room. The costume looked like it needed a good washing up, but the costume wasn't what he was looking for. In the corner of the room was lying a perfect copy of Gryffindor Sword. Felix Smith, a Muggle smith Regulus found once when was a kid and he was spending summer holidays in the country, managed to make from Regulus's notes from the memory of seeing the real sword in Dumbledore's office a perfect, albeit not magical copy.

Regulus entered the room and went straight to the sword. He took it with his left hand. It was perfectly in every sense of this word.

* * *

Sirius quickly realised what Regulus was planning to do but he didn't liked that idea even for a single bit. Keeping McGonagall under Imperius Curse wasn't an option, no one of them wanted to land in Azkaban. So there it was, Regulus idea, keep McGonagall as a prisoner here, let Mirzam impersonate her then let her and Snape switch the swords and look for possible Horcrux in the meantime. Sirius grudgingly admitted to himself that they would be fools if they decided to not use the opportunity which threw itself at them but he really didn't liked it. Merlin only knew how long it was going to take … days, weeks, even months, years in worst case. Besides who was going to be Mirzam at work? A sick-leave would do, probably.

He wanted her to stay, here, with him. To come back home from work where she was going to wait for him. To just have her by his side. But what meant his happiness against doing what was right, destroying Voldemort's Horcrux.

He gripped her left hand with both of his, tightly. Her right hand touched his left cheek and made him look at her.

"You will go," he whispered as he looked into her eyes. "Just be carefull. I can't lose you."

"Sirius," she whispered.

"I'll be fine, I promise," he whispered and he forced the biggest fake smile he could produce on his face. "It will be temporary, won't it? You will find the Horcrux and switch the swords and then you will be back."

"I don't want to go," she whispered. "If you don't want me to go."

"I don't want you to go," he admitted. "But we shouldn't push our luck Mirzam. Maybe we won't have another chance to get into the castle unnoticed, do what we need to do and came back to our normal lives."

"What if someone takes Polyjuice?" she asked quietly.

"This way it would cause less suspicions," he answered. "You are Occlumens, Legilimens and an Auror with Obliviator training, aren't you? You will be able to protect your mind from Dumbledore, you will extract memories from McGonagall's mind without causing too much damage."

"I'm not worried about myself," she said.

"I'll be fine," he smiled. "I will give you my two-way mirror and we are going to talk in the evenings. I will be telling you about my day and you will be telling me about yours."

"As McGonagall I can't wear the ring," Mirzam said.

He glanced down at her left hand and took a deep breath. He let it out as he put his left thumb and forefinger on the ring and pulled Mirzam's ring off. His hand closed around the silver ring which suddenly turned cold in his touch.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'll put it back when you come back home."

She hugged him tightly and he draped his arms around her lithe form. Merlin he was missing her already and she didn't even leave.

* * *

The walk to Hogwarts castle from Hogsmeade to where they apparated from Grimmauld Place at two o'clock in the morning was an unpleasant affair for Severus. Usually smiling and talkative Mirzam was oddly silent, she was walking slower than usual, like she didn't want to go inside. For first few yards Severus let her fell behind but suddenly he changed his mind and waited for her because from her acting skills depended the success of the whole mission.

"It won't take long," he said finally, he felt that he had to say something because the silence was driving him mad. "Two, three weeks, a month in worst case and you are going to see them on weekends."

"I know," Mirzam replied quietly. "I just want it to be over."

"We all do," Severus replied.

"I feel bad," she admitted. "What I've done to McGonagall was practically a mind rape."

"You are Master Legilimens," Severus pointed out.

"So are you," she sighed. "I feel bad when I need to perform Legilimency on someone, especially against the will of a person who hadn't done anything wrong."

"You did it for a greater good," Severus said quietly.

"Lesser evil," she mumbled.

"Everything is fair in love and war," Severus supplied old Muggle proverb which he heard from Lily.

"Nothing is fair," she sighed. "The world isn't fair."

That was the last thing they said to each other till 'goodnight' at the door to McGonagall's Office from where Severus returned to his own quarters.

He sat down on his bed and from the drawer of his bedside table he pulled out joined photo frame. On the left one was Lily in a wedding dress. That photograph was a present from Sirius Black, Severus saw him putting something in the pocket of his travelling cloak on that day when Black's father came back. When he was preparing himself to leave he reached into the pocket expecting a dungbomb or something worse but then he found the photo. He looked at Black questioningly and the only thing he got was a small, barely visible, nod. He nodded back feeling a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Severus lied back on his bed with Lily's photo in his hands. She looked beautiful in that dress, it captured her form just in the right way, her veil was pulled back from her face. She was smiling, her eyes were sparkling. She wasn't moving, the photograph was purely Muggle one but it showed the essence of Lily better than wizarding photographs did. The photograph on the right was also a Muggle one, this one was a gift from Mrs Black given with small thanks for helping in getting her son out from Azkaban and saying that he was partly responsible for her son's happiness. The photograph was from Black's and Mirzam's wedding day, the pair in the photo was looking at each other with pure devotion in their eyes. He put both photographs together in one joined photo frame out of masochistic urge to have a constant reminder that he could have with Lily what Black had with Mirzam if only he was less stupid.

He stared at both photographs for what felt like ages before he fell asleep.

He woke up in a room which looked much more different than his bedroom at Hogwarts. It was far more brighter, far more colourful. In the corner of the room was standing huge Christmas Tree with lit candles. The fire in the fireplace was crackling merrily, through the house was carrying Lily's melodic voice. She was singing some Muggle song. He was lying on his back on a couch and on the floor next to him was sitting small black-haired and green-eyed boy.

The kid didn't looked like a carbon copy of James Potter, no, the kid's jet-black hair had the same wavy look as Lily's did. The face of the kid was a perfect mix of his own and Lily's faces, thankfully the kid got her nose.

When the kid realised that Severus was awake he smiled at him and raised his hand which held a fluffy black dog in his direction.

"They should be here any minute now," called Lily from the other room.

As in the answer to her call the door opened, the cold air entered the room and snowflakes fell inside. In the doorway were standing red-faced from chill, but smiling widely, Black and Mirzam, she was holding a small bundle wrapped in a huge blanket.

"Sorry that it took us so long but my mother insisted that we should eat another helping of turkey before we leave," Black said sheepishly. "You know how she gets on this time of the year."

"She is just overprotective," Mirzam smiled at Black.

"Tad overwhelmingly overprotective," Black mumbled.

"Close the door and get inside," Lily called from the other room. "I'll be there in a moment I just need to check how our dinner is doing."

Mirzam walked inside, Black after her and he closed the door. He quickly took of his cloak and put it on the hanger before he picked up the bundle from his wife. Mirzam took of her cloak and hung it next to Black's as Black unwrapped from the blanket a black-haired sleeping kid.

"Fell asleep on the way?" Severus asked.

"You would too if yours crazy grandmother stuffed you with three portions of turkey," Black chuckled. "So where is my favourite godson?"

"Your only godson," Lily snickered as she walked into the room.

"Still a favourite godson," Black laughed as Lily ran to Mirzam and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you Mirzam," Lily said happily. "No problems with the git?"

"The git got himself hexed into New Year this morning," Black replied. "Mentioned something about backstabbing asshole of a former friend who only proved that he is a pure-blood bigot by siding with his half-brother and not his friend. Speaking about brother, Reggie sends his regards saying that pneumonia got the better of him and sadly he won't join the family gathering. Personally I think that pneumonia is named Jane Forest and together they are going through err…"

"Recovery?" Mirzam supplied.

"Judging by how breathless Reggie was I think that not much recovery is going in his bed because he should be fine by now," Black commented.

"Jane is that cute Hufflepuff prefect from our year?" asked Lily curiously. "A Muggle-born."

"Family fetish," Black snickered. "We can't resist the charm of Muggle-born witches."

"How is our Secret Keeper?" Lily asked.

"Hiding under the bed, last time I saw him," Black chuckled. "He is fine, Lily, seriously."

"I know that you trust him but wouldn't it be better if we chose Dumbledore?" Lily asked, she seemed distressed.

"Dumbledore has enough on his mind," Black replied. "Besides we have the less obvious Secret Keeper in the world. Voldemort would never guess that we named Peter our Secret Keeper."

Part of Severus wanted to scream at Black, yell at him that Pettigrew was the traitor but the other part of him agreed with Black. After all the darkest place is under the lamp.

The girls sat down with the boys on the floor while Severus and Black sat down on the couch with a glass of Firewhiskey in their hands.

"Feels like home," Black sighed.

"It's home," Severus pointed out. "Although the lock down is a real nuisance."

Suddenly the door opened and both he and Black glanced in its direction. He felt paralysed with fear when he saw Voldemort standing there. He vaguely heard that Black yelled something, his yell was followed by a rustle of footsteps on the stairs. Severus pointed his wand at Voldemort but before he even managed to do anything Black was hit by Killing Curse. Then he saw green light coming in his direction, it hit him squarely on the chest. The world around him turned black and he started falling…

He woke up with a start as he jolted up into sitting position. He glanced at his surroundings and with huge relief he realised that he was still in his own bedroom. After that he fell back on the bed and took a deep breath.

The dream was so real, yet so unreal. Pleasant at first but then it turned into a nightmare.

"You're just sleep deprived," he told himself. "You will go to bed tonight few hours earlier than usual and tomorrow you are going to be fine."

Sleep deprivation was the only one reasonable explanation for that nightmare. He just fell asleep fully dressed on his bed with the photographs in his lap, his tired mind interpreted them in its own way and that's why he had the nightmare.

He sat up on the bed again and glanced at the clock, which stood in the corner. Bugger! It was noon. Mirzam was probably going spare somewhere. After all she had two classes to teach and they were supposed to use their lunch break for checking out the Room of Requirement.

He hid the photographs in the drawer and scrambled to his feet. He gathered his wand from bedside table and ran out of the room. He made his way upstairs thinking were Mirzam could be now. Room of Requirement was an option, as well as Great Hall, staff room, library and several other places.

After running around the castle for three hours he decided to give up and wait for her in McGonagall's Office. He opened the door and peeked inside. Behind the desk, still looking like McGonagall, was sitting Mirzam. She was scribbling something furiously on the piece of parchment in front of her.

'Idiot,' he berated himself. McGonagall's Office was the last place he expected to find her.

She raised her eyes from the parchment and grinned at him as she said, "Took you long enough to find me. Although I don't think that Garret Lockhart's company is my idea for free afternoon."

He entered the room and closed the door before he asked curiously, "How do you know that I searched for you in Lockhart's company?"

"Intuition," she snickered. "Tea and sandwiches? You weren't at breakfast and you didn't eat lunch."

"How do you know that I weren't at lunch?" he asked as he came closer to the desk.

"You are nearly breathless and you spent last three hours at running around the castle like a Kneazel in heat," she answered as he sat down on the chair in front of her.

"Seriously …" he started.

Mirzam pointed at the blank sheet of parchment which was lying on her left. He leaned over and picked it up.

"What it is?" he asked sceptically.

"Infamous Maruader's Map," she answered as she tapped the desk with her wand and a plate full of sandwiches appeared in front of him as well as a cup of tea.

"It's a blank parchment," he muttered as he reached for his wand.

He tapped the parchment with his wand thinking about Revealing Spell. In answer to that something started to appear on the parchment. It read:

_Mr Prongs wants to express his overwhelming disappointment with Mr Padfoot for revealing the most guarded se__cret of the Marauders to Snivellus and a woman._

_Mr Padfoot wants to inform Mr Prongs that what Mr Padfoot does, Mr Padfoot does for a very good reason and tells Mr Prong to bugger off and go complain somewhere else._

_Mr Moony wants to remind Mr Padfoot that Mr Prongs cannot go anywhere._

_Mr Wormtail wants to inquire Mr Snivellus Snape why he is holding the Marauder's Map._

_Mr Prongs wants to inform Mr Wormtail that it is all Mr Padfoot's fault because if Mr Padfoot would keep his mutt shut Snivellus won't be holding the map._

_Mr Padfoot wants to express his desire for Messer's Prongs and Wormtail to keep their yaps shut and bugger off._

"As far as insults go, this is very creative but I don't see a map anywhere," Severus snorted.

"Tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good' and you will see," Mirzam snickered.

He did as she told him and the conversation between 'Messer's Creative Insults' changed into a map of Hogwarts castle. He glanced at McGonagall's Office and to his utter surprise he saw 'Severus Snape' and 'Mirzam Black' on the map.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

"True Identity Charm," Mirzam snickered. "With Tracking Spell as well. Brilliant piece of good Charms work, don't you think?"

"Who made it?" Severus tore his eyes from the parchment and stared at her.

"Sirius, together with Remus, James Potter and Mr I'm-Serving-A-Life-Sentence-In-Azkaban. In their fourth year as far as I was informed," Mirzam chuckled. "It's waterproof, fireproof, curseproof and several other proofs as far as I had been told. The map goes blank when you tap it with your wand and say 'Mischief Managed'."

"No wonder that they never had been caught in the act," Severus muttered. "Your husband gave it to you?"

"No," Mirzam shook her head. "Sirius told me that the map was confiscated by Filch shortly before the end of our seventh year. He just advised me to take it from Filch, he thought that it would be useful for us to have it. If we give the map to him and Remus for the weekend we might get a copy for you too, they just need original to duplicate it."

"It would make patrolling the halls easier," Severus agreed. "That's why you knew where I was."

"Indeed. You didn't left your quarters till noon. I decided that I will let you sleep," she said. "So, what about the sword."

"Hidden in my trunk if you mean the copy," Severus answered. "I trust that you came up with a plan for the switch."

"I did. For a week we are doing nothing except lulling Dumbledore into falls sense of security and seeing how my acting skills work. We use free time to look for the Horcrux in Room of Requirement. If we find it then we can worry about sword switching," Mirzam said pensively.

"How was your first day as a teacher?" he asked, changing the subject entirely since there was nothing else to talk about now.

"Boring," Mirzam replied. "Three tests, lots of papers to grade. Dull work."

"Con side of being a teacher," Severus snorted. "Did you meet with the staff?"

"I've meet Lockhart at breakfast," Mirzam sighed heavily. "I don't know why Dumbledore offered him Defence Against Dark Arts position because it certainly wasn't for his skills. He mistakes simplest counter-spells and can tell no difference between a werewolf and regular wolf."

"Even hung over Lupin could teach it better," Severus agreed. "Lockhart is a dull fellow with theoretical speciality in Defence Against Magical Beasts."

"And a shameless flirt," Mirzam snorted. "He spent half of the lunch at flirting with Sinistra until she hexed his Quidditch Equipment to fall off. Last time I saw him he was hurrying in the direction of the Infirmary."

"I take that you feel lucky that you pose for middle-aged McGonagall," Severus snickered.

"He is lucky that I pose for middle-aged McGonagall. If I was posing for Sinistra and was subjected to his flirting his Quidditch Equipment after falling off would spurt little fluffy wings and fly away," Mirzam huffed.

* * *

Thankful that Thursday 22nd April happened to be his day off after breakfast Sirius managed to corner his father in the library.

"Mirzam told you about the boys?" Sirius asked as he sat down on the couch.

"She did," his father confirmed as he sat down on the opposite couch.

"Would it be possible to have them inherit their families estates?" Sirius asked curiously.

His father was silent for a moment and then he said, "Possible it would be, but it would draw too much attention to them and we don't want it now. Of course Harry's inheritance would be easier to take care of seeing that you are James's first cousin once removed and in case of the demise of whole Potter family you were named as only one heir. Neville would be much harder to inherit the Longbottoms estates as in case of the demise of his family everything is split between his closest relatives."

"Which are?" Sirius asked.

"The Weasleys and the Crouches. Because of the death of Cedrella and Septimus Weasley all inheritance is split between his sons and Bartemius Crouch, seeing that his sisters and parents are dead. Knowing Barty he would deny the inheritance thus it would make Arthur, Alexander and Alphred Weasley the only heirs of the Longbottoms," his father explained.

"There is no way of taking it away from them?" Sirius asked.

"Without drawing too much attention, no," his father shook his head. "The house after their deaths is still untouched and you may…"

"I took some things from the house for Neville. Photographs, various books, wands of Frank and Alice, few toys," Sirius explained. "So we will have to let the Weasleys get the Longbottom family inheritance."

"I'm afraid that we don't have other choice, Sirius," his father sighed. "Of course we may try to find a legal way but it will draw too much attention to the family."

"I know," Sirius sighed. "After I will get the Potters inheritance I will write my last will and testament. Potter estates will be split equally between them."

"What about other children? Yours and Mirzam's I mean," his father asked curiously.

"The rest of Black family inheritance would be split equally between all of them, if we will have any of course," Sirius explained.

"You don't want to have kids with Mirzam?" his father asked, he sounded surprised.

"I want to, so does Mirzam, but we agreed to withhold having any other kids besides Homam and Remus till Voldemort bites the dust for good," Sirius said.

"It may take years," his father pointed out.

"It may," Sirius agreed. "And I don't plan to turn the family into the Weasleys who have more children than money for raising them."

"It won't hurt your financial status," his father snickered. "But it would drive the rest of the family mad, especially if you happened to have more sons than our dear twins."

"So you wondered what mum would do if Mirzam and I happened to have another son?" Sirius chuckled.

"Your mother would get kittens," his father chuckled.

"Then it's a good thing that we are putting it off," Sirius agreed with a small chuckle. "How about you? Do you want to have more grandchildren?"

"Not yet," his father answered. "Not till Voldemort is still out somewhere. Thought I won't mind a four, at least a one girl to spoil rotten. I always envied Cygnus having daughters with my knack for having sons."

"You could always try, I mean if you ask Sn… Severus nicely he may prepare the potion for mum," Sirius snickered.

"Thank you very much but I will stick to what I have now," his father laughed. "You didn't remembered Wally when she was pregnant with Regulus, she was ballistic and she was only tad more calmer and controlled than she was with you. Her third pregnancy would finish me off completely. Fourth kid isn't worth getting killed."

"Fourth?" Sirius mumbled. "But me and Regulus give two…"

Then it hit him with the force of a Bludger. The truth. Snape was his son.

"You lied," Sirius whispered. "You lied … but you … Veritaserum … twelve drops…" he mumbled.

"I'm immune to Veritaserum, Sirius," his father admitted quietly. "I can lie under the influence of Veritaserum. I build up immunity to Veritaserum for years."

"He is your son," Sirius whispered. "But why you lied in front of him? In front of us?"

"Because I thought that it would be better for anyone included," his father sighed. "Even I didn't knew that Severus was my son until he turned twelve."

"How so?" Sirius asked and glared at his father.

The man sighed as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Alcohol. Shortly before Eileen married Tobias we went out. We had few drinks too much and ended in one bed. Week later Eileen married Tobias. She thought that Severus was his son, so did I, until accidentally I discovered that Tobias was infertile. But I should have realise the truth sooner if I only paid more attention to the details," he sighed and he looked at his own hands.

"Fingers," Sirius whispered and he glanced down on his own.

"Yes, Gamp's fingers. Dead giveaway," his father admitted. "You have them, so does Severus and Regulus."

"But why you didn't done anything if you knew?" Sirius asked, he knew he sounded desperate.

"Your mother would go ballistic if she found out that I had a son out of wedlock. You saw her at Sunday and I dare to say that she was only half as pissed as she could be if I told her right after I found out," his father sighed. "Besides you two hated each other. I had to made a choice…"

Sirius felt that all blood drained from his face. That wasn't right. Snape, Severus grew up in a house where was no love. He grew into the man Sirius could be if it wasn't for that murder he witnessed. And only because his father was a coward who feared to face his wife. It wasn't fair.

"You are a coward," Sirius whispered. "You are…" he paused looking for right word but he found none. He needed to get away from his father, before he would do something stupid, again. "I need to leave. Don't follow me unless you want a repeat from that Sunday, and this time your second son isn't here to stop me," he said icily as he stood up.

Sirius ran out of the library and ran to boys' room. He opened the door and saw Regulus sitting on the ground. He was playing with the kids but upon seeing Sirius he stopped.

"What happened Sior?" he asked, his voice sounded concerned.

"Go with me and boys for a walk, Rear," Sirius pleaded.

"Just give me a moment," Regulus nodded as he stood up from the ground.

Sirius nodded and he picked up Homam from the floor. He put the kid in the pram for twins as Regulus ran out of the room. Sirius picked up Remus and put him in the pram next to Homam. Then he levitated the pram to the entrance hall.

As he set the pram down on the floor he peeked into the library. It was empty. Sirius desperately hoped that his father wasn't going to show up because Merlin help him, he would do something stupid.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and he held his breath hoping desperately that it was Regulus, not their father. Thankfully it was Regulus, he was putting Sirius's old leather jacket on as he was going down.

"Now, ready," Regulus said as he approached him. "Regent's Park?"

"Where else?" Sirius asked flatly.

Regulus opened the door and helped Sirius carry it down the stairs to the pavement. Then he started pushing the pram.

They left Grimmauld Place and were halfway through Grimmauld Lane when they resumed talking.

"What happened?" Regulus asked carefully. "You look like a ghost."

"He has a knack for causing troubles," Sirius mumbled.

"Who?" Regulus asked.

"Our father," Sirius replied. "Just when you think that everything is going fine he comes in and says something which blows up everything to hell."

"What happened this time?" Regulus inquired.

"He is immune to Veritaserum," Sirius sighed.

"How it relates to your nearly ghost state?" Regulus asked carefully.

"He lied," Sirius mumbled and he looked at his shoes. "He lied when mum cornered him about Snape. He is his father."

Regulus was silent for a longer while and Sirius finally looked up at his younger … youngest brother. Regulus's face was unreadable.

"Reg?" Sirius asked carefully.

"What?" Regulus mumbled after he snapped out from his state. "I guess that it explains everything."

"What you mean?" Sirius asked.

"He wanted me to befriend him when I came to Hogwarts," Regulus answered flatly. "Hard thing it was with Lily Evans hanging around. What I don't get," Regulus sighed, "is if Lupin knew, if he lied under Veritaserum too, about Godparents Rite."

"I have no idea," Sirius mumbled. "And we can't ask him now since Lupin has a bonding session with Remus in Treen. Does it matters, Reg?"

"No it doesn't," Regulus admitted. "What matter is that we know the truth," he sighed. "I hope that right now he is confessing the truth to mum and that she will show him what she thinks about having a child out of wedlock so dangerously close to her own first born son."

Sirius imagined the scene and snorted, "Hope she will make him sore."

"Did he told him?" Regulus asked quietly.

"Didn't," Sirius sighed. "Told me that it was better for everyone included if we didn't knew the truth."

"Then how did you find out?" Regulus asked.

"It kinda slipped out when I joked that maybe Sn… Severus could made the potion for mum so she could get pregnant," Sirius answered.

"Why you joked about it?" Regulus asked curiously.

"He told me that he always envied uncle Ciggy daughters but had a knack for having sons," Sirius replied. "After we discussed finding a way for our twins to inherit their families estates."

"Oh," Regulus mumbled. "What are you going to do about inheritance?"

"Sit back and let the law act," Sirius replied. "My line was named as heirs of the Potter family in case of their demise. We can't get the Longbottom family inheritance without causing problems since the closest family to the Longbottoms are the Weasleys."

"Merlin preserve us," Regulus sighed. "Septimus's sons?"

"Indeed," Sirius nodded. "Why Merlin preserve us?"

"We have 22nd April today, right?" Regulus asked.

"Right," Sirius nodded.

"If by 22nd June you aren't going to get a betrothal proposition to one Ginevra Molly Weasley for one of your sons I'm going to eat my socks," Regulus snorted.

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Molly Weasley," Regulus muttered as if it would explain everything.

"What about her?" Sirius asked tentatively not knowing where this conversation was getting.

"Arthur Weasley wouldn't care about arranged marriage even for a single moment but don't forget that Molly comes from pure-blood family of Callahan and a deranged line on that. For them arranged marriage is the highest law. I highly doubt that Molly managed to suppress the madness of all women who came from this family. If she didn't, start praying for a miracle, Sior. You are in need of a one," Regulus explained.

"How bad it could get?" Sirius asked carefully.

"If the madness surfaces?" Regulus asked. "Bad. Callahan women are control freaks. Not to mention you will get a constant watchdog who will make sure that precious Hommy or Remmy will get everything which you wrote in your last will and testament so her precious Ginevra will have a chance to spend her life at letting it slip through her fingers with your son at her side acting like a house-elf," Regulus said grimly.

"Aren't you a bit too harsh, Reggie?" Sirius asked. "I was with Molly's brothers in the Order of the Phoenix. They were fine."

"Callahan madness only hits women, Sior," Regulus sighed. "And I'm not too harsh, I'm just careful. Just in case Molly sends you betrothal proposition, tell her to show it where sun doesn't shines. A watchdog is the last thing we need with Wankymort hanging above our heads."

"I'm the last person on the planet who will arrange a marriage for his sons," Sirius pointed out. "They should chose their wives on their own. I chose mine and I don't have problems."

"Do something for me Sior," Regulus said wickedly. "If you get betrothal proposition, write that 'this marriage will occur only when your daughter is the last woman on the planet'. Hell will sooner froze over before a Callahan descent will marry a member of Black family."

"What if one of them falls for the girl on their own?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Then Merlin help us," Regulus snickered.

"Should one of us attend the Longbottom family funeral?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"If you want to get betrothal proposition there, you can," Regulus answered. "That's great idea, especially if Mirzam will come with you. She will give Molly the piece of her mind about what she thinks about arranged marriages."

"Thank you very much I will rather wait for the letter," Sirius snickered.

"Smart choice," Regulus snickered.

* * *

After Sirius left the library Orion went to the kitchen knowing that Walburga will come down there after she will feed McGonagall who was held prisoner in one of the rooms on third floor. For safety measure McGonagall was under Blinding Curse and there was a Voice Changing Ward on the door of the room so she couldn't recognise their voices. They also placed Anti-Apparation Charm on the room as well as Anti-Animagi Charm so McGonagall wouldn't manage to slip away as a cat.

Sirius knew and there was only a matter of time before Walburga would find the truth. For his own good Orion thought that it would be better if he told her that Severus was his son in person rather than let Sirius or Regulus, who no doubt was going to be informed first, tell her first.

"She is not eating," Walburga announced as she entered the kitchen, she was levitating the tray with McGonagall's dinner from last night in front of her.

"She will start, eventually," Orion sighed heavily.

"Where are the boys?" asked Walburga as she set the tray on the counter and put her wand in her pocket. "I checked twins room but they aren't there."

"Sirius took them for a walk, with Regulus," Orion replied. "He is currently very pissed off at me and told me to not follow him for my own good."

"What did you told him?" Walburga asked sharply.

"The truth," Orion admitted timidly.

"About?" Walburga asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Severus. He is my son," Orion said quickly and closed his eyes.

Now. Walburga was going to hit him, hex him, curse him into next century. And she had every right to do so. He waited for a longer while but the hit didn't come. A bit worried that Wally might have gone catatonic he opened left eye and glanced at her.

She was still standing next to the counter with her arms folded across her chest but the look on her face was unreadable.

"Serves you right," she finally snorted. "Anything which Sior or Rear will do to you after they come back will serve you right and don't count for my sympathy you filthy liar."

"Wally," Orion mumbled.

"Don't Wally me!" Walburga growled at him. "He is only six weeks younger than Sirius! Nearly seven. What the hell you have been thinking!? I was pregnant with your son when you went to Eileen and knocked her up! I know that I wasn't your first choice for a wife but what you'd done is the lowest of low! Then you let that poor boy grow up with abusive git for a father! I'm ashamed of you, you filthy, little, selfish, cruel git!"

"Wally," Orion mumbled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Shut. Up," Walburga snarled at him. "You are twisted, fucked up excuse of both a husband and a father! I hope that all three of them will be so pissed off at you that they will hex your sorry ass into South Pole! The next time Severus will be here you are going to tell him, with the rest of the family present."

"Wally," Orion mumbled again as he started approaching her.

If he managed to corner her and keep her hands away from her wand he was going to live but he only had another thirty seconds of her building up her steam before she will start throwing hexes at him.

"You sick," he made first step in her direction. "Lying," second step, "Selfish," third step, "Bastard," fourth step. "I should have," fifth step, "make you wear," sixth step, "your wedding ring," he took seventh step as he grabbed her hands and he had her pinned to the counter. "Get away from me!"

"No," Orion said calmly. "Since I have you where is safer for me let me tell you the truth."

"Another lie," Walburga snarled.

"No," Orion shook his head. "The truth. Yes, Severus is my son. Yes, I knocked up Eileen when you were pregnant with Sirius and I was already married. Yes, you have every right to be pissed off at me so do the boys. But what you don't know is that I didn't knew myself that Severus was my son until he was twelve."

"Yeah right," Walbruga snorted. "And Voldemort isn't really bad, just misunderstood."

"It's the truth Wally," Orion said calmly. "I was drunk beyond my comprehending capacity when it happened and so was Eileen. When she found out that she was pregnant she assumed the obvious, that Tobias was the father. So did I. She died believing that Severus was Tobias's son and I would probably die too if it wasn't for one time when I had to check up on Tobias in a Muggle hospital when Severus was twelve. Tobias was a accused of committing a rape and knocking up a teenage girl. They took his sperm sample, the doctors tested it and during the test it come out that Tobias couldn't knock up anything. That's when I found out."

"Comforting as hell!" Walburga growled. "That still leaves you ten years of lying."

"I know," Orion sighed. "I knew how it would backfire if I admitted the truth and if it wasn't for my little slip out with Sirius I would never admit it," he said firmly. "Severus was better off without me, especially now. Sirius was going to be pissed off no matter when he was told and Regulus … Regulus would be either excited or pissed off like Sirius depending when he was told."

"How many bastard children of yours I should expect to meet?" Walburga snarled.

"Just this one," Orion said calmly. "Arranged or not, Wally, I've meant our marriage vows."

"Sure, and Severus isn't Eileen's son just Sirius's long lost twin," Walburga snorted. "You cheated on me."

"I did," Orion admitted. "By accident."

"You still cheated and you had the audacity of accusing me of jealousy," Walburga growled.

"Weren't you?" Orion asked calmly. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you have no feelings for me. Tell me that you never had any."

She turned her face away from him.

"That's what I thought," Orion sighed.

She loved him. She had to love him at some point of time. Hence the jealousy about Eileen or taking care of him when he was sick.

"You were my constant," Walburga whispered. "My rock. My companion. You made me laugh. I admired your knowledge, your calmness, the fact that you were the only one who could calm me down, stop me before I would done something which I could regret for the rest of my life. When Regulus died …" she paused. "After he died and Sirius was away … you were the only thing which kept me from breaking down and then … then you left … and my world crumbled into nothing but dust."

He let go of her right hand and brought his left to her face. He carefully turned her face so she was looking at him and then he said, "I left to protect you. I left to protect our son. If Voldemort … ever got the idea what I was planning to do … you and Sirius would be the first after whom he would come and your death wouldn't be merciful, done by simple Killing Curse, it would be the most painful way imaginable. After Regulus died I had to protect what I got left."

She closed her eyes as she embraced him with her right arm and clung to him.

"Don't lie," she whispered. "Ever again. No matter what it is, I will handle it. Just don't lie."

He let go of her left hand and hugged her tightly as he whispered, "I promise."

* * *

Regulus picked up the boys from the pram and looked at Sirius before he said, "How much you bet that we will find a corpse in the house?"

"Nothing," Sirius sighed as he picked up the pram and carried it up the stairs to the front door. "Mum doesn't have it in her. She is more like 'I will hex you into South Pole' kind."

"She has a temper," Regulus pointed out as he followed him.

"So does Mirzam and she belongs to hexing kind," Sirius breathed out as he set up the pram on the landing in front of the front door. "I would be worried about him if mum didn't had a short temper."

"If you say so," Regulus sighed.

"I know so," Sirius said as he opened the front door and pushed the pram inside.

"Lunch?" Regulus asked as he entered the hall after Sirius.

"Why you don't let Kreacher cook?" Sirius asked.

"Because cooking is one of the things I'm capable of doing and doing it good," Regulus replied. "Besides as long as our brother and your wife are stuck at Hogwarts there is little we can do."

"I'll check upon mum and dad. Take boys with you," Sirius said.

Regulus nodded and he went to the kitchen where he put both boys in their high-chairs. Then he went to the pantry and picked up remains of onion soup from yesterday. There was enough left for four adults and two toddlers. If he made toasts it would make a really good lunch.

He wasn't really surprised that Snape was their brother. Actually he was sure that Snape was their brother because there was too much dead giveaways as far as Snape was concerned. First off, fingers, slim and long, just like his and Sirius's were, a sign of being the Gamps descents. Secondly, Dark Arts, self-explanatory. Thirdly, his father's request to befriend Snape. Fourthly, the fact that his father called Snape always by his given name. Fifthly, Snape's posture as whole, tall and lanky – a trait men in Black family shared for ages. Women could be small and fat but men were always tall and lanky.

"You won't know what will hit you, brother," Regulus muttered to himself.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs and he turned in the direction of the door just in the same moment when Sirius marched into the kitchen. He was red from embarrassment.

Regulus raised left eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Just don't ask questions Rear," Sirius mumbled. "And if you want to stay sane don't go into mum's room without knocking first. Merlin I'm going to have nightmares for months to come."

* * *

Walburga woke up earlier than usual, at five o'clock in the morning. Orion was still lying on his side of the bed and he was snoring softly. Not wanting to wake him up Walburga slipped her feet into slippers and put on the dressing gown silently. She tiptoed out of the room and decided to check upon Homam and Remus.

She gently turned the knob of the door to their room and peeked inside. The crib was empty. Walburga slipped into the room and took a closer look at it. There, in an rocking armchair with his arms around the boys was sleeping Sirius, Homam and Remus were sleeping on his stomach.

Walburga smiled at them and gently approached her sleeping son. His hair were messed up and a small line on his forehead had appeared. He looked really tired.

She gently picked up Remus from Sirius's arms and carried the kid to the crib. She came back to pick up Homam but as she picked up the kid Sirius woke up with a start.

"What time is it?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Five o'clock in the morning," Walburga replied softly. "When you are going to work?"

"Six," Sirius mumbled. "I need to pick something up before I will start chasing Greyback. Thank Merlin that Bones let Mirzam take sick leave."

"She is a gold, isn't she?" Walburga smiled at Sirius.

"She is," Sirius admitted as he rubbed his eyes with his hands and then he added. "Judging by what I saw yesterday the git had been mercifully forgiven for having a child out of wedlock."

"I'm sorry that you had to see it," Walburga giggled softly.

"It's entirely my fault mum," Sirius snorted softly. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"You are a dog honey," Walburga pointed out.

"Curiosity scared the dog shitless," Sirius mumbled.

* * *

On Saturday 24th April Cassiopeia dressed up in her best formal robes and went to Blackpool's Wizarding Graveyard to attend the funeral of the Longbottom family. At the gates she ran into Lucretia and Ignatius.

"Mum and dad are already there," Lucretia said.

"Wally wrote me that they won't be attending. Ori and Reggie needs to keep a low profile and they went to Library anyway. Sirius is working double shift and she needs to stay at home with the boys," Cassiopeia said grimly.

"What about Mirzam?" asked Lucretia curiously.

"Undercover mission," Cassiopeia replied. "No details."

"Sirius contacted me yesterday about Potter family estates," Ignatius stated.

"Why?" asked Cassiopeia curiously.

"No idea," Ignatius shrugged. "Though his line is named as the only heirs of the family in case of demise of Potter family, which occurred with Harry's death."

"Don't you find it curious that Sirius didn't grieved the kid as much as everybody could expect from him?" asked Lucretia. "Sure, he broke Dumbledore's nose but otherwise he doesn't seems affected by it."

Sure Cassiopeia thought about it but there was something else about Sirius but she couldn't put a finger on it. Didn't Harry Potter vanished around the same time when Walburga brought Homam in? Was it just a coincidence or … Walburga lied about Homam's mother first time around, that was sure. What if Homam wasn't really Sirius's and Mirzam's son? Sirius was very clingy to Homam and Harry's death didn't affected him much. What if Homam Black was Harry Potter? But if the kid was Harry Potter then why that farce with the death of Harry Potter? If the kid was Harry Potter then what about Mirzam? Sure the girl loved the kid to the bits but what if she only happened to drop by when Cassie came to Walburga and with Cassiopeia's scene in Walburga's kitchen the girl confirmed that she was Homam's mother because that by some coincidence the dates concerning Homam's conceiving and birth fit into her files.

"I found Harry Potter," Cassiopeia whispered.

"What?" Ignatius hissed. "But he is dead."

"Remember what Wally told us about Homam first time around?" Cassiopeia whispered. "His mother was a Muggle."

"She said because she didn't wanted Mirzam to have problems with the family," Lucretia muttered. "He is her son. He wouldn't be a Metamorphomagus if he wasn't."

"What you are talking about?" Cassiopeia heard her brother's voice from behind.

"Harry Potter," Cassiopeia muttered and she turned to her brother. "You are often visitor at Grimmauld Place, aren't you? Don't you find it curious that Harry Potter's death didn't affected Sirius very much?"

Pollux grimaced and he mumbled, "Sirius has more important thing to worry about than the death of his godson which can't be undone."

"Did you saw him with Homam?" Cassiopeia hissed. "The kid is rarely out of his reach."

"What you are insinuating Cassie?" Pollux asked sceptically.

"I think that Homam Azha Black is in fact Harry James Potter," Cassiopeia whispered. "Sure any kind of the tests won't work on him since I bet that Sirius and Mirzam would manage to feed the kid with Familious Potion hundred times already by now. But think Polly, Homam appeared shortly after Harry Potter had been kidnapped. Walburga told us that Mirzam is the mother of Sirius's kid only because I happened to corner them both."

"Sirius is extremely clingy to the kid," Pollux muttered. "And besides the outburst in the middle of Auror Headquarters he doesn't seem affected by it."

"But why lie?" asked Lucretia.

"Because Dumbledore wanted the kid to live with his relatives," Ignatius muttered.

"Whose kid?" Arcturus asked suddenly from behind Cassiopeia's backs.

"The Potters kid, Harry," Lucretia explained.

"And Mirzam wasn't particularly happy about following Dumbledore's orders," added Cassiopeia. "She said that she will sooner adopt the kid herself than let him come back there. What if she did?"

"How?" Melania asked. "I mean she already had Homam to take care of."

"What if she hadn't?" asked Cassiopeia. "What if Homam is Harry Potter? What if Mirzam only happened to check upon Wally before I came to her? Dates fit so she confirmed that she is Homam's mother. Then neither she or Sirius didn't seem affected by Harry's death."

"A mislead?" asked Arcturus. "But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" muttered Pollux. "To protect the kid. From what exactly I have no idea but we may try to corner her with a vial of Veritaserum after she comes back …"

"From what?" Cassiopeia muttered.

"Mission," Arcturus and Pollux said at the same time.

"What kind of mission?" asked Lucretia. "Something related to Aurors?"

"Not really," Arcturus mumbled.

"We are ditching the funeral," Melania stated firmly. "Because obviously you are hiding something from us and you will tell us what in the name of all things magical you are doing, all of you."

"No secrets in this family," Cassiopeia muttered.

Cassiopeia grabbed the hold on Pollux arm and side-along-apparated him to Grimmauld Place.

As soon as she landed she called out, "Wally! We need to talk."

There was no reply. Then Cassiopeia heard two cracks of single apparation and one crack of a side-along one. She turned around and saw the rest of the family.

"They aren't here," Cassiopeia told them. "We will wait for them in the kitchen," she added and she hauled Pollux behind her.

The kitchen looked like someone just left it. There was an empty cup on the table and morning edition of Daily Prophet. The fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace.

"There is no one here. Why we don't come back to the funeral and visit after it ends?" asked Pollux.

Suddenly upstairs they heard a double crack of single apparation and the voices.

"Bugger off Sev," Mirzam snorted. "My Occlumency is fine, seriously."

"Sure!" Snape snorted. "And you just weren't able to resist the pull of the necklace."

"I had a bad day, seriously," Mirzam replied. "I forgot to clear my mind. You know that I had a lot on my mind then."

"Whatever," Snape replied. "Are you one hundred percent sure that the map is going to show Homam as Homam. Because Merlin preserve us if it happened to fall in Dumbledore's hands and he will just happen to see a dead kid walking the Hogwarts halls."

"Harry is dead, Severus," Mirzam replied, their voices got nearer. "The map will show Homam as Homam and that's the end of it."

"I'm just making sure that everybody won't land in Azkaban just because someone isn't careful," Snape said grimly as he walked into the kitchen and saw them, Mirzam was right behind him. "Bugger! Mirzam prepare for Oblivating."

So Homam was Harry Potter. Their conversation inclined enough.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Pollux calmly. "That's two against six and you won't stand a chance."

"I will if I use Sev as human shield," Mirzam replied grimly.

"We just want to know the truth Mirzam," said Lucretia calmly. "Is Homam Harry Potter?"

Neither Mirzam nor Snape said a word. Snape actually looked away to the left.

"Why?" asked Pollux.

"Your daughter kidnapped him from his relatives," Snape mumbled. "I happened to drop by shortly after she did it. She tricked me into feeding the kid with Familious Potion with Sirius's hair."

"What about you, Mirzam?" asked Cassiopeia calmly. "What got you into this mess?"

"You did," Mirzam sighed. "I'm not Homam's mother and neither Sirius is his father. The dates fit and this way I could ensure that the kid was properly taken care of."

"So you landed yourself in arranged marriage only because you wanted to ensure kid's safety?" asked Lucretia.

"Their marriage wasn't arranged," Snape snorted. "By some coincidence they happened to love each other but were too dull to realise it before he landed in Azkaban."

"So Homam is really Harry?" asked Pollux calmly.

"He is and no one should know about it," Mirzam replied calmly. "What gave us away?"

"Harry's death," Pollux replied. "It didn't seemed to affect you or Sirius and he was his godfather."

"So as long as we swear to keep our mouths shut you won't oblivate us?" asked Lucretia.

"For Homam's safety…" started Mirzam.

"We can help you protect him and Neville better if we are aware of the danger," Melania pointed out.

"If you know you are putting yourself at risk," Mirzam shook her head. "What if you just happen to slip something out? Intentionally or unintentionally?"

"Homam is under Familious Potion, isn't he?" asked Pollux. "He is already your son and every test will confirm it."

"It would be for your own good," Mirzam said calmly.

"It wouldn't," Pollux said calmly. "What would be good for everybody included is to know what we are facing?"

"And what we are facing Polly?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Dark times ahead," Pollux replied. "Voldemort is still out there and if he comes back he will strike after Harry Potter first. As long as we keep our mouths shut and train the boy to defend himself everything would be fine. He is chosen one, the one to destroy Voldemort. He needs to be prepared and who better than a family trained in Dark Arts will prepare the kid for what may come?"

"The kid isn't even two years old," Snape pointed out. "The training may start in best case when he is four, maybe five."

"But it still gives us a head start for six, seven years," Pollux pointed out.

"Indeed it does," Snape agreed.

"So we can prepare a schedule for him," Pollux said quickly.

"Merlin he is just a kid," Mirzam groaned. "Not a weapon! I agree that he needs to be prepared for what may happen but let's be realistic about it."

"I'm not heartless Mirzam," Pollux snickered. "He will learn as much as possible but we won't take his childhood away from him. His mother is a Ravenclaw after all, you can implant in him thirst for knowledge without forcing him into learning."

"I can do that," Mirzam sighed.

"So what's this undercover mission Polly mentioned?" asked Cassiopeia curiously.

"For your own safety let's just say that it will help in making sure that Homam's job will be easier," said Pollux giving Mirzam a knowing look.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - go ahead and tell me what you think.**

_Let's start with the Black family knowing the truth - you are going to see more of their reactions to 'Harry' in next chapter. Besides I had it coming for last few chapters but I delayed it a lot for Harry's sake. You may take their eagerness as an 'out of character' behavior but come to think about it... They were near the kid for last few months and if Muggle-born Mirzam and werewolf Neville got accepted by the family then why they shouldn't accept Harry? The fact that Walburga risked her freedom to bring up the kid sways their decision. The Blacks aren't Muggle-lovers like Mr Weasley but with everything which had happened to their family (Regulus, Sirius, Orion...) they know that if Voldemort comes back they will need to stop being neutral and chose their side of the war._

_**ETA:**The Weasleys... go ahead and flame me for them. I'm not saying that they are evil, I'm not that shallow, they are good people, sometimes annoying but good nevertheless. There needs to be animosity between both families and trust me they will earn it with passing time. What Sirius says in his conversation with Orion is what makes the Blacks not very happy about being related to the Weasleys. The Blacks are interpreting having a merry bunch of kids as a sign of irresponsibility when the Weasleys can hardly afford money for bringing them up (fitting isn't it?). Regulus might sound a bit paranoid but he has his reasons for being paranoid, he is a Black to the bone and he knows far more things than Sirius does. Again, forgive me for being evil and keeping the Weasleys out of this story but as far as I remember this story is called 'The Blacks' for a reason. You might get some glimpses of the Weasleys in the future but till the sequel it will remain the way it is now** (and yes I'm planning a sequel, actually a few of them, because I intend to kill Voldemort somewhere between Goblet of Fire and Half-blood Prince - I'm not telling when and where, for now)**. **gibby101** yes I'm very aware of the fact that Molly's maiden name was Prewett but nowhere in canon is stated what was her mother's maiden name or her name at all so I guess that while Regulus will be confusing both names and he will since he sees a Callahan descent as a treat to the family I hope that I made it clear enough - and if you want to get a direct reply please leave an email next time.  
_

_So Sevie is Orion's son... come to think about it seeing things from his point of view should make You suspicious. I should hear at least one 'but he isn't a Black to get a point of view!' ages ago. Same with Mirzam, she got her point of view by being the woman Sirius loves and a 'mother' of their sons and if I didn't intended to keep her around the Blacks one day Sirius would just appear at 12 Grimmauld Place and have talk with Walburga... Why I feel like I'm giving you a powerful tool to play with..._

_Back to Sevie... Severus our dear Severus, he condemned himself the same day he agreed to help Walburga, then again when he distracted the Malfoys while Mirzam was kidnapping Homam, then he talked with Mirzam and found out the truth. Everybody deserves a second chance and for Severus this is a chance for having a family who actually cares (despite Orion's actions, he does care about Severus) about him and about whom he cares (although it will take a lot of time before he admits to himself that he cares about the Blacks). **I know that I deceived you in chapter nine but as you learned in chapter ten Orion has very weird definition of the word truth in his dictionary** - that problem just got itself fixed in this chapter. Back to Severus, yes **this dream is very important and matters a lot in the future** (and you will never guess when, where and why, for now at least). As for Severus, he is with Mirzam now and I hope that she will make him see that he actually cares about the Blacks ... and seeing that there are going to be a lot of Mirzam/Severus interreaction in next few chapters I will use this ocasion to say: **no, Severus Snape will not fall in love with Mirzam Black** - one unrequired love in a lifetime is enough for him._

**Next chapter:** Mirzam and Severus after having some fun (get your minds out of the gutter - not this kind of fun) find the Horcrux. Sirius is trying to decide if scaring the living daylight out of his father is worth having his younger brother in Azkaban (and I'm not talking about Regulus) and finally decides. Severus gets a nervous break down in front of Mirzam. Somewhere in the background the rest of the family plots. Orion is scared shitless because he doesn't know what to expect. Problems with swords switching.


	14. Ch13: Moving the Goalposts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev:** Sevie spends a lot of time with Mirzam. Sirius has second thoughts. The family finds out that Orion didn't kept the bird in his robes. Mirzam hears the story about the Callahan family.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Moving the Goalposts.**

Severus woke up with a start and groaned. The nightmare came back, again. No matter how long or how short he slept he was always graced with Voldemort attacking him and Lily. Sometimes the nightmares included Black and Mirzam and a kid on their own, but only sometimes.

"There is no use in dwelling on dreams," he muttered to himself and pulled the covers over his head. "I should start drinking Dreamless Sleep Potion before going to bed."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he heard feminine voice coming from the doorway of his bedroom.

Severus pulled the covers down just enough to send a glare at McGonagall turned Mirzam.

"Seriously," she stated calmly. "This stuff is addictive as hell. Take it from an addict."

"You are an addict?" Severus asked in shock.

She didn't seemed as one, not even for a moment.

"Since I was twelve," she sighed. "Till I was eighteen. It took Sirius and Occlumency training to persuade me that I don't need this stuff."

"Logan's Blueberry?" Severus asked as he sat up.

"Allergic," she nodded. "I used opiates."

"That's why you were addicted," Severus pointed out.

"You and I know very well that Dreamless Sleep Potion is based on opiates but as long as Logan's Blueberry is in the potion the amount of opium is minimal. You will get addicted to DSP anyway it will just take you much more time," she snorted.

"Is it me or did just Saint Mirzam admitted to being drug-addict?" Severus asked curiously.

"Former drug-addict, thank you very much," she muttered. "I haven't touched anything related to opiates in last four years and I don't plan to start. Detoxing is a hell even with the help of potions, I don't want to repeat it."

"Your husband knows?" Severus asked sceptically.

"I tried to bite his hand off during the detox, of course he does," she snorted. "We always made quite a pair, drug-addict and alcoholic."

"He is alcoholic?" Severus asked in shock.

Great. He left poor kid under the care of a former drug-addict and an alcoholic.

"Former alcoholic. Sober since I made him promise that I won't end under the bus as long as he will stop drinking," she said.

"I'm starting to regret leaving the kid under your care," Severus mumbled.

"Don't worry," she snickered. "We watch each other hands and there is always the rest of the family to put us straight if we start."

"How did you get Dreamless Sleep Potion? If you were addicted you needed a huge vial every night," Severus asked curiously.

"I didn't get Outstanding in N.E.W.T.S Potions just because I batted my eyelids at examiner, Severus," she snorted. "I'm not as skilled as you are but I will give the Potion Master at St Mungo a run for his money, especially with my Sleeping Potions."

Sleeping Potions, good that she reminded him that he needed to chose a Sleeping Potion for tomorrow third year Slytherin/Hufflepuff class.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Six o'clock in the morning," she answered. "I had a meeting with Sirius in Hogsmead at five. I got your map that's why I came here."

"You just happen to be an early bird, aren't you?" he mumbled.

"Have problems with it, nightly owl?" she snickered.

"I will tell you after breakfast," he replied. "Now go bother someone else while I will catch another nap," he groaned and draw the covers back over his head.

He closed his eyes and managed to fell asleep.

He woke up sometime later to the clinking of the bottles in his office. He quickly stood up from his bed, grabbed his dressing-gown and managed to put it on as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and peeked into his office. There in the corner of the office was standing Mirzam, in front of her was a bubbling cauldron.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"If I wanted to piss you off I would say a mess," she replied without looking at him. "But since I prefer you calm, I will say Essence of Calmness. You will drink a glass of it before going to sleep. This cauldron should last for two weeks. It's not a Dreamless Sleep Potion but it keeps nightmares at bay."

"As far as I remember Essence of Calmness contains opiates," he pointed out as he got closer to her.

"Not when I'm making the potion," she chipped. "Melissa is not an opiate as far as I remember."

"Then it's not an Essence of Calmness," he pointed out.

"It is if you add four glasses of Melissa leaves instead of a glass of poppy seeds," she replied.

"I'm First Class Potion Master here and I'm saying that without poppy seeds Essence of Calmness is not an Essence of Calmness," he said firmly.

"I'm a former drug-addict Auror who can kick your sorry bum before you can say 'Quidditch'. I'm saying that it is Essence of Calmness and it is Essence of Calmness that's final," she stated firmly as she turned to face him. "Now you can either act as a bastard and argue with me or say 'thank you Mirzam for spending your time at making a potion for me, it's very kind of you'. Your choice?"

That stunned him. Not the fact that she prepared him the potion, she was kind creature, he knew it. But the fact that she talked him back and didn't even flinch wasn't something he saw every day.

"Thank you, Mirzam," he mumbled and he almost berated himself for sounding sheepish. "I'm not used to someone taking care of me."

"Neither am I," she sighed. "Shitty childhood."

"Join the club," he mumbled.

"Now I will go upstairs and scare Dumbledore while you will make yourself decent and we will eat breakfast before we will have a go at Room of Requirement before classes," she said as she whipped her hands into the cloth which lied nearby.

"Thank you again," he mumbled as she approached the door.

She opened the door and smiled at him, "You're welcomed."

The door closed after her and he was left alone with a bubbling potion in the cauldron.

It took him fifteen minutes to take a quick shower and dress up for the day. He came back to his bedroom and picked up the blank piece of parchment which lied on his bedside table. On his way to the Great Hall he caught his Slytherin fifth year prefect snogging his fellow fifth year prefect from Ravenclaw. After taking away five points each he told them to find better hiding place next time and he went to Great Hall.

Staff table was relatively empty, except Lockhart who was talking animatedly to Professor Sprout and Mirzam who was barely containing a grin no one else was there. There were few students from each house at each table. Abandoning his usual sit at the right end of the table next to Lockhart he went to empty seat next to Mirzam.

"Stop grinning," he hissed at her. "It will give us away."

"Not really," she flashed him a quick smile. "Lockhart is telling Sprout that he can pat a werewolf on the head with an aconite and that it will change back."

"Would it make us bad to encourage him to do so?" he whispered. "Where is Dumbledore?"

"Remember what I told you that I would do to Lockhart?" she asked quietly.

She … She hexed Dumbledore with that curse?

"No kidding," he mumbled in shock.

"I'm not," she snickered. "I meet him in the hall. Don't worry it was empty. Currently he should be chasing them around the castle. So Severus how do you think the Saturday match between Slytherin and Gryffindor will end?"

"Gryffindor will be smeared into Quidditch Pitch my dear Professor McGonagall. Tess Bell is a lousy seeker but the best you have," he replied in his normal voice.

"Your Tarrington is not better. If you had Regulus Black on the team I say that you will win the match but sadly Black is graduated and deceased," she replied. "My Gryffindors are going to win this match, mark my words."

"Unless you will knock out Bell and Polyjuice into her it won't happen," he hissed at her.

"Better knock out Tarrington and Polyjuice Reggie into him," she hissed back. "And I may let you win then out of decency."

She was really planning to do it. Merlin, she was really going to knock out her seeker and switch places with her.

"What about Professor Kitty?" he hissed at her. "She is obsessed with Quidditch and if she doesn't shows up on the match…"

"She won't show up on the match because she is going to have a hell of a migraine and because of Professor Snape's absence she isn't going to get her Migraine Potion," she winked at him.

"What makes you think that I will leave Hogwarts when my house plays?" he asked her quietly.

"The fact that you will try your best to stop me from cheating," she replied quietly. "You will try to find a way to stop me from playing but since you don't have any and you have a hidden bottle of Polyjuice you will knock out Tarrington and play in his place."

"You should have ended in Slytherin," he hissed at her.

"Why everybody keep telling me that?" she snickered.

By Saturday morning he didn't had a plan of stopping Mirzam from playing without revealing her true identity. Neither did they find the Horcrux in the Room of Requirement. So after he made a show of leaving the grounds knowing that 'McGonagall' was about to retire to her quarters with a splitting migraine he came back into the castle under Invisibility Cloak he got from Mr Black for the durance of their mission.

He quickly located Tarrington with his map and after stunning the kid for a good measure he locked him up in one of the rooms in the dungeons. Then he feed the kid with a sleeping potion and took his hair and broom. Tarrington would be dead to the world for next three hours. He quickly came back to his office where he drunk the first gulp of Polyjuice and after putting on Tarrington's Quidditch robes and pocketing the small vial of Polyjuice he went in the direction of Quidditch Pitch.

He listened to the talk Robertson give them half-heartedly thinking that he would need to change Quidditch Captain next year because Robertson really sucked at being Captain. When the time had came he went to the pitch where the Gryffindors were awaiting, amongst them a grinning Tess Bell alias Mirzam Black.

'I'm going to run you into the ground,' she mouthed at him.

'You wish,' he mouthed back.

At Hooch's whistle they took off. Mirzam sprung upwards and he flew after her. He had to handle her that she was extremely fast even if they brooms were evenly matched. Fifty feet above the stands she stopped and snickered when he flew past her.

"You think that you are smart Bell," he yelled at her.

"I have been told that I should be in Slytherin," she laughed at him. "Prepare to die," she called at him and dived on the top speed.

He dived after her and that's when he spotted the Snitch near Gryffindor goalpost. He levelled his broom and rushed in this direction barely avoiding being hit by a bludger. He was about a feet away from the Snitch when the broom appeared in front of him.

"Looser," he heard her calling him as she dove after the Snitch.

"Damn you!" he called after her and he urged the broom to move faster.

He levelled with her just in the same time he realised that they were about to crush into the ground. He slowed the broom and pulled the handle up to not crush into the ground. He managed to turn around just to see that Mirzam instead of pulling the handle up she pushed it down and now she was flying after the Snitch upside down.

He leapt after her and nearly slammed into her as she levelled with his broom.

"Don't think that I will spare you," he hissed at her.

"You won't," she snickered. "Careful. Stand," she called and she pulled the broom handle up.

He barely managed to not slam into the stand as he pulled the handle up with such a force that he made a wheel in the air.

"If you are done with playing like a kid let's play a game for real men," he heard her snicker about ten feet away from him.

He grunted and as the broom turned once again he pushed it down hard and managed to straighten it. He flew up the stand and twenty feet above the level of the highest stand he stopped and levelled his broom in the air. He looked around and spotted the Snitch next to about thirty feet above the highest goalpost. He leapt after it and was very surprised that Mirzam didn't appeared immediately by his sight. He was only three feet away from the Snitch when something zoomed in front of him and suddenly he felt that something fell on his broom.

"Home, James, and don't spare the horses," he heard Mirzam's snicker next to his right ear and quickly an arm dressed in red appeared in front of his face, the hand was holding the Snitch. "Told you so."

"Are you sitting on my broom?" he asked stupidly.

"Sure, you didn't knew that Nimbus 1700 can carry two people?" she asked.

"Let me guess you and your husband…" he started.

"Long story," she snickered. "Now down boy."

He was tempted to dive down to the ground thought that temptation had passed as soon as it appeared and he landed on the ground gently.

After he landed he hurried away from his team as quickly he could. He lost them when he ran into the closet next to Entrance Hall. Then he made a dash to his office where he quickly dressed himself into his robes again.

Two hours later, after the Polycuice wore off and Tarrington with fresh altered memory of the Quidditch match was gone Severus made his way to the Great Hall.

Mirzam was there, again she was McGonagall and she was chatting with Flitwick who as Severus guessed was telling her the details of the match she technically missed. After lunch he went to seventh floor and waited for Mirzam in front of the tapestry of Barnabass the Barmy.

She joined him fifteen minutes later. She was grinning widely. She passed next to him three times and when the door appeared she entered the room. He went after her.

"Before we start searching again I want to know that story about Nimbus 1700," he told her.

"18 January 1981, Fulham. Ask Sirius about the details because I was knocked out by the flying frying pan," she snickered. "Got a really nasty bump and a concussion."

"How he is taking it?" he asked more from decency than actual curiosity. "Everything which had happened."

Mirzam cringed, "Better, a bit. But I think that he came back to work too soon after Azkaban. The Longbottoms case is driving him mad and he works on double shifts. There is also something else, he is awfully silent lately."

"It's not a bad thing," Severus pointed out.

"As far as Sirius is concerned it is, Severus," Mirzam sighed and she leaned against the wall. "Not this kind of silence. Something is bothering him."

"Do you know what?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Since when he started caring about Black?

"I don't know what," Mirzam muttered. "But I know why."

"Why?" he asked letting himself satisfy his curiosity.

Mirzam slid down the wall and sat down on the floor before she answered, "It's something about his father. Something he did, which bothers Sirius very much. He seems to take it as a personal insult."

"Care to clarify?" Severus asked. "One Dumbledore and his veiled replies in the castle is enough."

Mirzam grimaced before she muttered, "It's not my place to tell you, Severus. I have been told what it is but I whole-heartedly agree with Sirius on this matter. It's something you should learn by yourself from Sirius's father."

He let it go, for now. He was really enjoying himself today, in company of a woman on that. He found most women intimidating besides Lily of course, and lately Mirzam. No, there weren't any similarities and thank Merlin for Mirzam's tact which prevented her from changing her hair to red or her eyes to green in his presence. But one of the things these two shared was that Severus truly enjoyed himself in their company.

"Why you didn't go home today?" he asked curiously. "I thought that you might wanted to see them."

"I do want to see them, Severus," Mirzam sighed. "But I know for sure that Sirius is on double duty today and when he comes back home he will go straight to bed. Besides sooner we find the Horcrux and switch the swords sooner I will be able to come back home. And you looked like you needed good cheering up."

Did he?

"My house lost the match," he pointed out.

"I saw you smiling," she snickered. "Now let's find the piece of soul of a soulless bastard."

They entered the labyrinth for what felt like a hundred time. They walked for a longer while until suddenly Severus stopped and looked expectantly at Mirzam as he asked, "This time we are looking for…"

She didn't answered. She was standing in front of him and was looking at him … Not at him, something behind him.

"Mirzam," he asked tentatively and he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

That seemed to snap her out and she looked at him. Suddenly her eyes flashed from her own violet which she had every time they entered the Room of Requirement to green, Lily's green. But as soon as it appeared it passed.

"What?" she mumbled as her eyes turned violet again.

"I should be asking this question," he pointed out.

She raised her right arm and pointed at something behind him. He turned around and stared at blistered old cupboard. On the top of it stood the pock-marked stone warlock wearing a dusty, old wig and what looked like an ancient, discoloured …

Tiara. The lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. The possible Horcrux.

He didn't felt Mirzam lying her left hand on his right shoulder but he felt her fingers digging into his skin almost painfully.

"Diadem," she whispered.

"Diadem," he repeated.

It was … a miracle. From all possible Horcruxes this was the most troublesome one and there it was, lying innocently on the top of old warlock's head.

"I'll take it off," they said at the same time.

His eyes meet her violet ones.

"My house," she whispered as she conjured a cloth.

Her hand left his shoulder and through the cloth she took the diadem off from warlock's head. He stared at the diadem and then at her.

It seemed that ages had passed before either of them dared to move.

* * *

Sirius glared at his stew. He had no desire to look at the rest of the family. Since they found out about Homam being Harry Potter they hardly left the house at 12 Grimmauld Place. Most of the time they spent locked up in the library to Horcruxes Slayers' Club utmost annoyance. Thankfully Sirius's father performed Fidelius Charm on everything Horcruxes related there and as long as he kept his mouth shut the only people aware of the Horcruxes were Sirius's grandfathers.

With everything which had happened Sirius felt emotionally drained, like something which a Kneazel vomited, as Regulus liked to say. Mirzam wasn't home and wasn't supposed to be home for another week, maybe even more. Then there was Severus Snape's issue, Sirius confided his knowledge in Mirzam but told her that it would be better if their father passed him the news. But Sirius feared Severus's reaction to the news and he had very good reasons to be afraid. His reaction could be just as bad as Sirius's, if not worse,

No, he definitely didn't wanted to eat now, maybe later, when the family will leave and they will have to leave, eventually.

"I'm going upstairs," he mumbled and stood up from the table.

He left the kitchen without looking back and was about to step on the first stair upstairs when he heard a crack of apportation behind. He whirled around and saw Mirzam. She was grinning like mad.

"We found it," she whispered before she threw herself into his arms.

"What?" he mumbled as he wound his arms behind her back.

"Ravenclaw," she whispered. "In my bag."

He pulled away from her and stared at her in shock. It took him a moment to mumble, "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent," she nodded. "We even confirmed that this is IT."

"That's great," he whispered back feeling relief washing over him.

First part of the plan was done. Now they only needed to switch swords and Mirzam will be home for good.

"Where is … my brother?" he asked quietly.

"Decided to go to bed early," Mirzam mumbled. "Upstairs if you want to know more."

He quickly pulled her by the hand to one of the rooms on the first floor and made her sit on the bed.

"Why he went to bed early?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

"Nightmares as far as I know. I managed to talk him out of using Dreamless Sleep Potion. Besides his pride needs healing, he lost a Quidditch match today," Mirzam replied.

"He is a Professor, Mirzam," Sirius pointed out. "Professors don't play Quidditch."

"If they don't polyjuice into their Seekers they don't," Mirzam snickered.

Snape sabotaged the match?

"Why?" Sirius mumbled.

Mirzam grinned before she answered, "Because McGonagall told him that she was going to sabotage the match."

"You sabotaged the match?" he mumbled in shock.

"Do you remember what Delano told us?" Mirzam asked impishly.

He remembered, very well.

"If you feel like you can't figure something out, find something else to do and come back to it when you are rested," he replied.

"Exactly," Mirzam nodded. "I needed a distraction, Sirius. I could bet on everything that the Horcrux was in Room of Requirement. The match served its purpose, plus I won it."

"Sure you did," Sirius grinned at her. "You were the best Seeker any team could have."

"Not really," Mirzam snickered. "I was driven Seeker, Regulus is equally matched but I always had more determination to win our matches than he did, especially since our Chasers were lousy."

"So he played Seeker?" Sirius asked curiously. "He was quite a Beater as far as I remember."

"He did and he played well," Mirzam nodded. "Not as well as Regulus would but far more better than current Slytherin's Seeker does."

"But he had no chance against you," Sirius chuckled.

"He had," Mirzam shook her head. "He almost caught the snitch but my Seeker reflex kicked again. Though it served the purpose, he seemed happy despite losing the match. Are you still thinking that it would be better if your father told him personally?"

No, he didn't. It would be actually better if he didn't. On the other hand his father deserved a little scare but for their own good it would be better if between being told and confronting their father was a long enough period of time for Severus to calm down.

"Dad deserves the scare," Sirius sighed. "But if I was in Severus's place the Unforgivable in use wouldn't be Cruciatus Curse."

"Same here," Mirzam nodded. "I had an idea how to help him with being a teacher."

"What kind of idea?" Sirius asked curiously.

"In my bag," Mirzam patted her bag before she reached inside it and pulled out few sheets of parchment. "Dormitories. Plus both maps. How long it will take you to add all dormitories into them?" she asked as she handed them to him.

"Without Remus around who is currently suffering bonding session with his father somewhere in France?" he sighed as he examined the pictures of Ravenclaw's dormitories. "Three days, in worst case four. Hopefully I will give it back to you by Wednesday evening, eventually Thursday morning," he replied as he put the maps aside. "Will you tell him or do you want me to do this?"

"I will tell him," Mirzam replied.

"You have more tact than I do anyway," he said quietly.

"It's not a question about tact, Sirius," Mirzam sighed. "It's about opportune moment."

"So what about the Horcrux?" he asked curiously.

Mirzam reached into her bag and pulled out discoloured tiara from it, "We found it purely by accident but we are sure that it is a Horcrux. You may give it to your father."

"You don't want to be seen here, do you?" he sighed.

"I need to come back before Dumbledore decides to start looking for me. I hate it Sirius. I wonder why just can't remove Dumbledore from Hogwarts and … why not put Severus in his place?" she mumbled.

"He is a bit too young for Headmaster of Hogwarts," Sirius replied. "Besides we need to reclaim the seats in Hogwarts' Board of Governors. It will take some time."

"So you have more than one seat in the Board of Governors?" Mirzam asked curiously.

"There is Black family seat in the Board of Governors, currently unoccupied. There is also the Malfoys seat, Lestranges seat, the Prewetts one and the McMillans. That's all to which we can have a claim. I will need to persuade grandma to take the McMillans with her uncle's recent death. Aunt Lucy or uncle Iggy would gladly pull the place from Marge Prewett's nose. All members of Lestrange family are either dead or imprisoned so I guess the seat is ours. There will be a problem with the Malfoys but I think that mum will find a way to ensure that neither her brother or her niece would be using this one," Sirius explained.

"So who will fill the Blacks and the Lestranges seats?" asked Mirzam curiously. "Assuming that your grandmother will take the McMillans and either your aunt or uncle will take the Prewetts and what about the Malfoys?"

"Generally the head of the family fills them so I guess that both grandfathers will fill the Blacks and the Lestranges seats or they will …" he hesitated for a moment thinking about the seats at Wizengamot. As an Auror he couldn't claim one there but being an Auror wouldn't be a problem for the Board of Governors. "I have a great idea. Come with me to the kitchen."

Mirzam laid the tiara on the bed and covered it with her bag before she stood up. Together they rushed into the kitchen where the rest of the family was talking.

"I married a genius!" Sirius announced.

That statement made them look at them and various, 'Hello Mirzam' was heard. Sirius quickly shushed them down.

"Mirzam reminded me about something," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And that would be?" Pollux asked curiously.

"Hogwarts' Board of Governors and Wizengamot," Sirius answered quickly. "We still have seats there, don't we?"

"We have Black family seat in both," Pollux said pensively. "Plus we can claim the Lestranges seeing that they are either dead or in prison. There is McMillan seat in the Board of Governors and I think that Mel can claim it, if she wants of course, with a proper amount of persuading from her part. Same with the Prewetts, I think that Iggy may try to persuade Robert into appointing Lucretia as a governor. The Malfoys are an issue in both but if we play well we can claim both seats."

"Neither Mirzam nor I can take the Wizengamot seats," Sirius said quickly. "Downside of being an Auror."

"Then after Mirzam comes back we will appoint both of you as members of the Board of Governor," his grandfather replied quickly. "Archie and I will try to take the seats in Wizengamot, ours and the Malfoys, I can easily overpower Cygnus. But Cissy will be an issue, she will probably want to keep the seat in the Board."

"Mental illness," Sirius's father supplied suddenly. "Wally told me that she isn't in very good shape after Lucius ended in Azkaban. We can threaten Ciggy that we will exposure it to the press, he would do everything to avoid the scandal. Then Wally will be able to take Cissy's place in the Board."

"Why won't you?" asked his grandmother.

"Mum!" his father groaned. "I'm technically dead. I can't claim any seat for Merlin's sake."

"Out of pure curiosity," said Mirzam quickly. "Who is the head of the family?"

"Now?" asked Pollux as he scratched his head. "This family always had two heads plus two additional, just in case former two happened to die. According to Black family decree the two heads are respectively, the oldest male relative with surname Black and the oldest male heir with surname Black. Additional heads of the family follow the same way, the second oldest male relative and the second oldest male heir, both with surname Black. So according to the law oldest male Black in the family is my dear cousin, in case of his death I'm stepping into his shoes. The oldest male heir of the family is your husband and in case of his death Regulus, as the second male heir is stepping into his shoes as the second head of the family," he explained.

"Is not," Regulus muttered.

"But you and Sirius are the only male heirs old enough to fill in the head of the family position. For Merlin's sake, you are Orion's second son," his grandmother explained.

"I'm not," Regulus sighed.

"Pardon?" came collective gasp from everybody else besides Sirius, Mirzam, Regulus and their parents.

"Of course that you are Orion's son, kid," said his grandmother quickly. "You have Gamp's fingers like Orion."

Regulus rolled his eyes at that before he huffed, "I didn't denied being his son, grandma. I denied being his second son. That makes a difference."

"But…" his grandmother mumbled as she looked between Regulus and her own son. "Who? How?"

"Orion," Arcturus glared at Orion who immediately shrunk in his seat. "Whom Regulus is talking about?"

His father hissed something quietly and he shrunk even more in his seat.

"I heard a hiss, care to say it a bit louder and clearer?" Arcturus asked calmly.

"Severus Snape," Sirius snickered.

"Actually Severus Tobias Orionis Snape," his mother snickered. "Born at 9th January 1960 to Eileen Snape, nee Prince. Nearly seven weeks younger than Sirius."

"You had a child out of wedlock, Orion?" Sirius's grandmother bellowed.

At that Sirius's father ended under the table which made everyone who was aware of Severus being Orion's son a bit earlier than the rest of the family laugh.

"So short after Sirius was born!" Pollux bellowed.

"Did you knew about it Wally?" Arcturus asked grimly as Orion managed to climb up to his chair.

"I was aware of it since Orion returned. He tried to deny it for a while but we settled it down last week," his mother replied calmly. "And you better stay away from the kid, he doesn't needs another trauma right now. He doesn't know that he is Orion's son, yet."

"Yet," Mirzam muttered. "Imagine how he is going to take it, dad."

"I think that an Unforgivable is going to be in use and I'm not thinking about my own choice," Sirius muttered, he really wanted to scare his father.

"But he needs to be told," Melania mumbled. "It changes everything."

"It changes nothing," Sirius shook his head. "Let them deal with on their own grandma."

* * *

Arcturus couldn't help but feel shaken by the new information about his only son. Orion had a bastard son, a bastard son whom he hid from the family, another son, another heir.

"I can't believe that Wally is okay with it," Pollux muttered. "Hello, he cheated on her and when?" he huffed. "Shortly after Walburga discovered that she was pregnant with Sirius. That…"

"Stupid idiot," Arcturus supplied.

"Backstabbing git," muttered Melania. "I can't believe it, seriously."

"You better do," Cassiopeia mumbled before she took a sip of her wine.

They moved their gathering from 12 Grimmauld Place to 7 Park Road shortly after new announcement. Orion made a hasty exit from the kitchen and Walburga followed him. The only ones to bid goodbyes to the family were Sirius, Mirzam and Regulus. They grave faces said enough about that matter, the message was clear, 'Stay away from him'.

"I don't get it," Lucretia huffed. "Why they are trying to protect the kid? Sirius and Regulus should be pissed off beyond human comprehending capacity and they are not."

"Maybe they know something we don't," Ignatius sighed. "Remember that Sirius is the oldest kid in the family, he was the oldest amongst his friends too and he is older than Mirzam."

"Auror too," Lucretia nodded.

"Protector," Pollux mumbled. "Oldest child complex if I ever saw one."

"You are one," Arcturus snorted. "So am I."

"Natural leader, high achiever, bossy , organised, always on-time, know-it-all, responsible," Lucretia muttered.

"Risk taker, outgoing, creative, competitive, sometimes self-centred prat with specific sense of humour," Cassiopeia muttered. "Perfect youngest child complex."

"He is the oldest, Cassie," Lucretia muttered. "Everybody can see it, you saw Regulus around him, who is in control? Sirius is in control."

"Dragon dung," Cassiopeia muttered. "Regulus recognises Sirius's authority over him that's a difference."

"How about we leave you to quarrel here while we are going to go to the kitchen?" asked Pollux suddenly as he stood up. "Mel, stay with them and act as a mediator."

Arcturus stood up with a heavy sigh, he knew Pollux too well to know what the discussion between them and Ignatius was going to be about. Orion's kid. He followed Pollux and Ignatius to the kitchen where they sat down at the kitchen table.

Pollux scratched his head before he said, "What about Severus's rights, Arcturus, Ignatius?"

"Same as Sirius's and Regulus's I guess," Arcturus replied. "He is a Black, even if he doesn't have the surname. Besides the more heirs the better for the family, Polly. Extinction of the family is less possible with three heirs instead of two."

"I'm with dad on this one," Ignatius sighed. "I don't know the kid very well, besides what we have been told about him. But if Sirius and Regulus are okay with him then I have nothing against him."

"Death Eater," Pollux muttered.

"Reggie is one too," Arcturus replied.

"But why he aids them?" Pollux asked pensively. "I mean animosity between him and Sirius and James Potter was legendary. Why he helped Wally with concealing the kid and why Sirius trusted him enough to make him Har… Homam's godfather?"

"Sirius knows something we don't," Ignatius mumbled and he rubbed his eyes.

"Tired?" asked Pollux.

"The Longbottoms inheritance is supposed to be split tomorrow morning. Crouch already wrote me that he won't take the claim of anything," Ignatius mumbled.

"So that leaves the family who has more children than money to bring them up," Pollux muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Ignatius snorted. "The Longbottoms were quite wealth and I mean whole family, even split in three ways the money and houses are something. Arthur, Alexander and Alphred already contacted me and confirmed the date."

"Knowing you Iggy, you have the first draft of the split," Pollux said pensively.

"I did," Ignatius sighed. "Augusta's and Henry's home will go to Alexander since he is the oldest as well as ten thousands Galleons. Alphred will get Algie's and Enid's house plus ten thousands Galleons. Arthur as the youngest will get Callidora's and Harfang's house and ten thousands Galleons."

"That house?" Arcturus mumbled and he pointed through the kitchen window at the house under the number six. "I will have Molly 'Callahan descent' Weasley nee Prewett as a neighbour? Iggy, how could you!"

"Well it's either her or Geraldine," Ignatius sighed. "You can pick which one."

"If I had to pick one of them as a neighbour I will pick Daisy," Arcturus snorted. "At least Alexander can keep her in the house and if Molly or Geraldine will move to Park Road we are going to get a permanent nosy neighbour."

"Fidelius Charm?" asked Pollux sympathetically.

"I'm not going to hide my house because of Molly or Geraldine, Polly," Arcturus huffed. "This house belonged to my father and he was very proud of it, that's why Muggles can see it."

"Confundus Charm on the gates to the front garden?" asked Pollux. "The one meant for certain people only?"

"Rather a very good poison," Arcturus muttered. "Or a basilisk. Gets rid of all our problems if you get what I mean."

"Sabotage?" suggested Ignatius.

"Now you've got to be kidding me," Arcturus groaned. "There is no way of getting rid of Molly once she settles down inside it."

"Try Confundus Charm before you will do something stupid, dad," Ignatius muttered.

"I never thought that I'm going to be a neighbour to a Callahan descent. I hate you Iggy," Arcturus muttered.

* * *

Severus checked for the map everywhere in his bedroom and office. It wasn't in the place he put it and he would remember if he moved it. He checked his bedside drawer once again and slammed it shut.

"Mirzam," he huffed.

"At your services," he heard from behind.

"The map?" he asked without turning back.

"Sirius has both," Mirzam replied. "They need a little adjusting of the knowledge I gained, we will get them back in worst case at Thursday morning."

"What kind of adjusting?" he asked as he finally turned around to look at her.

"Dormitories and common rooms of all houses, plus Room of Requirement," she replied as she approached him and sat down on his bed.

"I could use a little warning before you took it," he muttered. "At least I wouldn't spend better part of the morning at looking for it."

"Nightmares again?" she asked calmly.

Yes, he had another nightmare despite Essence of Calmness.

"You can say so," he mumbled and he sat down next to her. "So what brought you here?" he changed the subject."

"Curiosity," she replied.

"Killed the cat," he snorted.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm a dog too," she mumbled and she fell on his bed backwards. "You know pureblood families, don't you?"

"Which one interests you?" he asked as he scooted away from her and leaned his back against the headboard.

"The Callahans," she replied and she propped herself on her elbows. "Regulus mentioned them once or twice in the past but he refuses to tell me more."

Good, for her. At least Regulus had a sense of decency to spare her the history of the Callahans. But then again curiosity was about to kill the cat if she continued pressing for information.

"He does it for a very good reason, Mirzam," he sighed.

"First him, now you," she snorted. "Sirius won't breath a word and I didn't had a chance to ask the rest about them."

"They are trying to protect your sanity," he pointed out.

"Now you picked my interest," she mumbled as she sat up on the bed and quickly arranged herself into cross-legged position. "Come on, spill, it can be that bad."

"On your own head, Mirzam," he sighed.

She nodded eagerly. If he didn't knew that she was a Ravenclaw that eagerness would give her away.

"The Callahans were one of the most ancient families in Great Britain, hell, whole Europe," he started and quickly paused. "Their family motto was 'Toujours Pur Sang'."

"Always Pure Blood," she translated quickly. "Black family motto consist from the first two.

"Indeed," he nodded. "The Callahans prided themselves as the most purest wizards and witches in the world. The Blacks pissed them immensely when they took 'Toujours Pur' as their own motto, though for the reasons of taking it you will need to ask a Black, preferably someone other than your hubby. Back to Callahans, they were really ancient family, their heritage could be traced back to ancient times, ages before the Black family came into being, again how, where and when are the questions which you need to ask a Black about. Nevertheless the Callahans had the most pure bloodline for ages. They prided themselves for being first full-bloods and one of the first pure-bloods. The Blacks for them where nothing but a scum on their feet."

"So that's why the Black family isn't fond of their descents?" she asked curiously.

"Not really," Severus shook his head. "Seeing that the Blacks were a scum for them the Callahans didn't cared for them. They had their noses so high in the air that it lead into their extinction in the end."

"How?" Mirzam asked as she leaned her head on her hands.

"Are you familiar with the word, incest?" he asked calmly.

She nodded slowly as she grimaced slightly.

"The Callahans brought new meaning to this word," he muttered. "There was no one worthy enough marrying one of them so sometime before Hogwarts was founded the family started inbreeding and I really mean it. Brothers had children with their sisters. Fathers raped their daughters, mothers raped their sons. It was madness and in the end it destroyed them. By the time Hogwarts was founded the Callahans through mad inbreeding were reduced into squibs. The Blacks loved to rub it into their faces and as far as I got into Black family history that's when the word pure-blood came into being as an insult. Pure-blood, too pure in blood for its own good," he sighed heavily.

"The Black family is pure-blood," she pointed out.

"At the beginning, they weren't. They were Great Britain's most famous blood traitors. Too pure blood is going to finish the family off, they said. Look at the Callahans, they said. The Callahans of course loathed the Blacks with a passion of a woman scorned. The Blacks grew in power when the Callahans were falling down the downwards spiral of their own destruction. The Blacks were so powerful that they quickly stepped into the Callahans place. That hurt the most."

"There is more," said Mirzam, her eyes were boring through his scull as he looked at her.

"There is," he nodded. "One day, I can't remember the year of it but it was shortly after first students graduated from Hogwarts something had happened. Something terrible. The Blacks as liberated as they were with their views at blood purity back then were very close family and they all lived very close to each other. That day in Lair, in Scotland, all men in Black family were slaughtered. There was no old man, no adult man, no teenagers, no children, no toddlers, nor a male newborn which lived through the slaughter. By some freakish miracle the wives and daughters of Black family had lived. But the fate which awaited the girls … it was the fate worse than death," he paused.

"What kind of fate it was?" Mirzam asked quietly.

"They were separated. Mothers were thrown into the dungeons, daughters were taken to the Callahan men who … who raped them, repeatedly till they give birth to Callahan's sons, any girl born from that 'union' was killed before she even managed to drew her first breath," he whispered.

"It's horrible," Mirzam mumbled timidly.

"But the Blacks name still meant something in wizarding world, far more than the Callahans. According to the legend Salazar Slytherin himself came to help those poor women. His men slaughtered any man with surname of Callahan, they killed sons born from the rapes and set all women free. The Callahans women suffered even worse, every Callahan woman who looked like she was in family way was killed on sight. Slytherin offered Black women shelter at his own home in return they were supposed to ensure that the sons of their deceased husbands were destined as members of his own house. Out of fifteen Black women who were in the family way by the time of their capture twelve gave birth to the boys. After that Salazar found them respective, pureblood husbands with whom they managed to have other kids. Sons of Blacks were supposed to keep their name and bring back the power to their name. And so they did, otherwise you wouldn't be Mrs Black today," he explained.

"That's…" Mirzam started.

"Horrible?" he supplied quickly. "Yeah, it was horrible. But the worst thing of all is that one of the Callahans had lived, his mother wasn't visibly pregnant by the time their family was slaughtered. She poured into his head the plan of bringing down the Black family. But she didn't succeed, her precious son was a squib, like the rest of the family before him. It took three centuries before first Callahan male attended Hogwarts. Slytherin banned them from his house, for safety measure, so did Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Gryffindor was the only one who agreed to take a Callahan, if any survived Slytherin's slaughter they needed a house to end in and in the eyes of the founders the Callahans didn't deserved a separate house, just for them. Gryffindor made it clear, any descent of Callahan family was supposed to end in his house, the tiara was supposed to take care of it," he said grimly.

"So they ended in Gryffindor even if they didn't deserve it," Mirzam mumbled.

"Indeed," Severus nodded. "But the Callahans became wiser knowing their past even if the Callahan women vowed to themselves to destroy all Black men but the Blacks were wiser than that, even if their choosing of pureblood partners started to get very limited there wasn't a Black who ever married a Callahan. It pissed the Callahans to no end and finally few years after Phineas Niggelus was born Manfred Callahan got enough of it. He wanted to have a Black as a son-in-law to destroy the Black family. He had seven daughters so the Blacks could chose which one of their sons could marry."

"Let me guess," Mirzam mumbled. "They sent him on a merry way."

"Yep," Severus nodded. "And for this Regulus Black's oldest son paid the highest price, Manfred kidnapped young, barely eight years old Sirius and told Regulus that unless he would allow this unholy union with one of his daughters Regulus would never see his oldest son again. He kept that word, Sirius was brutally murdered, Regulus killed Manfred year later in the same way Manfred killed his son. Then he killed Callahan' s daughters and wife, he spent the rest of his life in Azkaban for it. But once again by some freakish miracle son of Callahan had lived, under false name of Sarconis he attended Hogwarts then later he married three women, in a row with whom he managed to produce nine daughters respectively. Patricia and Margaret Callahan were his last living daughters."

"Married to Patrick Pettigrew and Sebastian Prewett," Mirzam mumbled. "So Molly Weasley is a…"

"Descent of the Callahans, yes," Severus nodded. "By some kind of miracle Marge and Patricia were born after Sarconis had died and his wife died in childbirth. They possessed no memory of the Callahan family even if the Fudge family made sure that they got their surname back. But Blacks remembered and they watched them closely, according to the old diary I found over at my mother's house their tried their best to stop Sebastian from marrying Margaret but they failed. Even now I bet on everything that nothing a descent of the Callahan family would do won't get unnoticed by the Black family. They learned ages ago to trust a descent of Callahans as far as their can throw them which isn't very far."

"That's why Regulus was so pissed off about the Longbottoms inheritance going to the Weasleys," Mirzam mumbled.

"That's why," Severus nodded. "He was really into history, one of the few who never fell asleep in Binns class."

"But I don't get few things, why Sirius doesn't knows it and why you do?" she asked.

"The Callahans versus the Blacks history is a knowledge which every Black descent, especially male receives on the eve of becoming of age, that's what Regulus told me. Your husband doesn't knows about it because he hadn't been told, yet. As for me, when I was a kid I discovered some old diaries lying around at my mother's place, I read them, that's how I found out," Severus explained.

"And you are telling me that curiosity killed the cat," Mirzam muttered. "So Sirius is blissfully uniformed about the Callahans, to a certain extent at least."

"They will probably inform him as soon as Molly's daughter will start to make a move on one of your sons, had he been told sooner a murder will probably occur and this time you won't get him out of Azkaban," Severus said grimly.

"That's why Regulus told him to tell Molly to show any betrothal proposition where the sun doesn't shine. You think that she will do it?" she asked grimly.

"Born to Prewett, married to Weasley but Molly is still a descent of Callahan family, Mirzam. The Callahans, especially females, yearn for power, money and respect. Molly will get money tomorrow if my memory serves me right and she will probably think that if her precious daughter will marry a Black she will get another two. Of course that she will try it and as Homam's and Remus's mother you need to make sure that it will never happen. Watch out for love potions when the kids get older, I have a feeling that they are going to be used against your sons," he said fiercely and he meant every word.

"I have a plan," Mirzam grinned and suddenly her eyes flashed from violet to green.

"What kind of a plan, oh witty one?" he asked curiously.

"Devious plan, oh cunning one," she snickered. "Respect she wants, respect she gets."

He tried his best to get more out of her but after three hours of pestering her and getting no answer he gave up.

Next morning he woke up with a splitting headache and a feeling that something was amiss. One glance at the clock proved to him that, yes something was amiss. The clock for example, it showed that it was noon but it couldn't be noon since he had classes to teach since nine o'clock. There was no way that early bird called Mirzam Black would let him get late for his classes, she was persistent enough to kick him out from his room at least half of hour before the first classes were starting.

He closed his eyes and told himself that if he will look at the clock again it would show eight o'clock and in next fifteen minutes Mirzam will come to get him out from the dungeon for breakfast. He opened his eyes and glared at the clock. Both hands of the clock were showing noon. Oh fuck, he was so screwed up.

He nearly fell out of the bed but in the last moment he caught the edge of bedside table. That move made him spot something parchment alike lying on the top of it. Next to the note was a cup of tea and a pretty impressive pile of toasts. He grabbed the note and read:

_Good morning Sleeping Beauty (are you familiar with Muggle __children's stories?),_

_I took the liberty of not waking you up since you looked like you really needed rest._

_Don't worry about your classes, I found proper replacement for the day – perks of being Deputy Headmistress – don't worry about him too, he won't wreck anything I warrant for him._

_Just enjoy your day off, grade few essays, read a book, finish that poison which you are hiding in the bath… Just stay away from the classes or at least use Invisibility Cloak which dad gave you if you are pla__nning to sneak into the dungeon but eat breakfast first._

_I'll be either in my classroom or my office._

_Bye,_

_Mi_

_P.S. You recently ran out of Polyjuice Potion – I took liberty of preparing all ingredients you are going to need today._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Mi_

_P.P.S. Be a dear and burn this letter after you read it. I put Imperturbable Charm on the door but better safe than sorry._

He stared at the letter in shock not really comprehending what he just read. He read the letter again when the information it contained reached to his brain. That evil witch let him sleep and apparently brought a replacement for his place today, if Dumbledore found out Severus was going to be dead. And that poison comment… oh fuck, she was in the bathroom and he didn't cleaned it out after he managed to blow up the cauldron with altered Wolfsbane Potion. Eat breakfast, who was she to tell him this? His mother? And Polyjuice. He was really going to strangle her today.

His stomach grumbled loudly and he grudgingly admitted to himself that he should eat first before he tried to attempt a murder on her. He chewed on the first sandwich angrily. For Merlin's sake she wasn't a relative of his to bossy him around, and even his relatives, few remaining Prince's aunts weren't that bold to order him around like a house-elf.

What exactly she was planning to achieve with it? His help? No, she had it, due to this whole Homam/Harry thing. Another information which she wanted? No, she would ask him straightforwardly, she wasn't a type who danced around the subject. What she wanted from him for Merlin's sake?

'Perhaps she just wanted to be nice,' said the voice from the back of his mind which sounded suspiciously like his dearest Lily.

"I don't do nice," he muttered.

'No, you don't,' the voice agreed. 'She does.'

"If you start insinuating that I'm developing any feelings towards her I'm going to Avada myself," he muttered.

'I didn't said that,' the voice replied. 'You did. Besides who says that you are developing them, you already have them.'

Great, that was all he needed. Falling in love with another taken woman. Maybe he should just jump from Astronomy Tower to spare himself another heartache.

He chewed on the last bite of sandwich and swallowed it before he fell back on his bed.

What in the name of Meriln's lousy underwear he felt for her? Did one look from her warmed his heart like Lily's did? No, certainly not, one look from her always made him think with what she was going to come this time. Did he enjoyed being near her? No, yes, no, yes. Fuck, Quidditch Match. Was he worried about her? Definitely, hence that cursed wedding ring. Did she make him smile? Quidditch Match again. Did he thought about her in the same way as he thought of Lily? Certainly not or he was too scared of what Black could do to him if he found out? Did he trusted her? He did, back in Malfoy Manor, he trusted her that she will get the kid out of that damned house, then later he believed in her story about Black.

Oh, Merlin it was so bloody frustrating. He really needed counsellor but since he drove Lily away he had no one to confide in. He was so screwed.

'Wallowing in self-pity for the rest of the day would do but maybe I should check what she came up with this time,' he told himself and he sat up on the bed.

He pocketed the note in his robes and fetched Invisibility Cloak before he left his bedroom. After he put the cloak on and checked if he was covered by it completely before he entered the corridor and made his way to his classroom.

The door to it was locked but through the keyhole he managed to catch a glimpse of himself sitting at his table and glaring at his students. Well, that explained Polyjuice. Seeing that he had no chances of getting inside without raising suspicions he sighed softly and directed his footsteps to Transfiguration classroom.

To his surprise he found the door wide open. He peeked inside and saw that Mirzam, as McGonagall was standing in the middle of the classroom and was giving a speech. He quickly manoeuvred himself between the desks and student's bags and went to sit down at the table, thankfully the chair was far enough of the table for him to slip into the seat unnoticed.

He listened to her speech intently, coming exams, as McGonagall usually did at this time of the year. He let her voice wash over him as he started examining various student. Gryffindors all of them, first years judging by Bill Weasley's presence in the first row on the left. He was so busy with watching the kids that he almost got a heart-attack when they vanished from his view and he found himself staring at McGonagall's back.

'Don't sit down,' he pleaded her mentally. 'Do not sit down.'

Fuck! She sat down. Her back stiffened and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his right ankle.

"Copy your homework from the blackboard," she said calmly.

For next few minutes she didn't even twitch, she was sitting on his knees docile.

"Professor," one of the boys said, judging by the voice it was the Weasley kid.

"Yes, Bill," Mirzam said calmly.

"We are done," said the kid.

Mirzam touched her left temple with her left hand and said tiredly, "Class dismissed. You may go now but don't forget to study for your test next week."

"Fifteen minutes before the bell?" a girl piped out, judging by the voice little Norah Monk.

"I have terrible migraine Norah," Mirzam replied. "I need to lie down for a while. Besides you all done well today so I don't think that you are going to need another try. Go now."

He heard rustle of footsteps and bags being picked out and then suddenly.

"Yes, Bill," Mirzam said quietly.

"I'm worried about Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall," said the kid.

"Why?" Mirzam asked calmly.

"He has been acting weird today," the kid mumbled.

"Well, it's a season for migraines Bill. Perhaps Professor Snape is just developing one," Mirzam replied. "Maybe now he will be compassionate soul and prepare me a bottle of Migraine Potion."

"I rather doubt that it is a migraine, Professor," said the kid. "He was almost nice today."

"Well, everybody experiences different symptoms with migraine, Bill. Perhaps this is Professor Snape's syptom," Mirzam said cautiously.

"He seemed too happy for a migraine Professor," the kid said. "He told us that we may try to prepare the potion of our choosing as long as it is in first year curriculum then he went to grade essays."

"If that's so then maybe he hit his head this morning and currently he is suffering lingering effects of brain concussion," Mirzam replied and she kicked him forcefully.

He barely managed to suppress a hiss of pain.

"Professor why you are sitting in the air?" the kid suddenly changed the subject.

"Invisible Cushioning Charm," Mirzam replied quickly. "Seventh year material. It produces very soft invisible cushions."

'Soft indeed,' he thought to himself. 'No one mentioned kicking young Hippogriff though.'

"Anything else?" Mirzam asked calmly.

"That would be everything Professor," said the kid. "Good day to you and good luck in persuading Professor Snape."

"Thank you Bill and good day to you too," Mirzam replied.

He heard the kid getting away and as soon as he left the classroom the door slammed shut behind him. As soon as the door slammed shut Mirzam jumped out from his knees and whirled around to face him.

"You are sitting in my chair," she said firmly.

"Unoccupied," he mumbled as he pulled off the cloak from his head.

"You scared me," she snorted. "I nearly got a heart-attack when I realised that the chair developed scrawny knees."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Did he just apologised to her? Yep, he was definitely screwed up.

"So who is my more charming self?" he asked quickly.

"Regulus," she replied as she leaned against her desk. "He might be a near squib but his potion making skills are untouched and as far as I remember he got an Outstanding on N.E.W.T.S Potions. If you want you may switch with him during lunch break. He should be at your office by the time you reach it."

He nodded and he quickly covered himself with the cloak. Maybe he could explain to him what was going with him now. Hopefully the git won't see a fit to alarm his older brother.

He reached his office shortly after he saw his own back disappearing behind the door. He quickly muttered the password and entered the room.

Regulus was sitting at his desk and was looking as his twin, thanks to Polyjuice.

"Got enough of teaching dunderheads?" Severus asked as he pulled off the cloak from his head and dropped it on the other chair.

"Severus, charming as always," Regulus snorted. "Don't worry everything is still intact."

"Actually there is something else I want to talk with you," Severus mumbled nervously.

He told him about his inner discussion with himself and waited for the git to say that he was going to tell his older brother. He glared at Regulus, who was still under the effects of Polyjuice. For a moment after Severus was done with talking Regulus looked stunned. Merlin did he really had this stupid look on his face when he was surprised? But suddenly something really surprising had happened. The git started to snicker and quickly the snicker turned into a wholehearted laugh. That looked even worse on him.

"Can you please tell me what's so funny or do I have to hex you into next century, Black?" Severus huffed thinking that the git had enough of laughing at his expense.

"You," Black managed to breath out between coughs of laugh, "are an idiot Severus."

"I know. Now would you stop laughing or do I really have to hex you into next century," Severus muttered.

"I can't," Black breathed out and he doubled over with laugh.

He started considering obliviating the git when he heard a thump and saw that Regulus fell under the table. He was still laughing hysterically.

"I'm glad that someone finds my fucked up life amusing, Black," he muttered not really meaning this words.

"I'm not laughing from you," Black snickered from under the table.

"Then what's so funny?" Severus asked as he watched Black trying to climb back into the chair.

"Okay," Black breathed out. "Maybe a little from you. I can't help but find your terror amusing."

"You know that I can kick your sorry ass easily now," Severus grunted.

"I know," Black snickered and he collapsed with his head on the desk, his shoulders were shaking violently. "Seriously."

"In case you calmed down be so kind and alarm Headmaster that his Potion Master jumped out from Astronomy Tower. One fall for taken woman if my life is enough," Severus said grimly as he stood up and went in the direction of the door.

"Wait for me because if you are in love with Mirzam then so am I," Black managed to breath out one sentence without laughing.

Severus whirled around just to see Black falling under the table once again.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing.  
**

_(hides behind the couch) Yeah, I know... I'm evil, I'm cruel, I'm heartless, I'm (insert here any adjective you want). But before you shot me let me repeat what I said in the notes of last chapter: **Severus Snape is not in love with Mirzam Black** - he just thinks that he is in love with her and that's it. This whole confusion has a reason, quite good one._

_The Callahans, the Callahans. Yeah, Black family 'loves' the Callahan family for a very good reason. The whole story might be dark and gore, I agree, and even far fetched if someone wants to call it far fetched but do you think that if someone from Callahan family killed someone from the Black family ages ago would be a reason for a cauldron of hate? Not really. There had to be a very good reason for the Black family to hate the Callahan family so much and a slaughter of nearly whole family is a very good reason for hating someone. Then again Mrs Weasley isn't aware of this part of the story, she is pretty much ignorant to that part. Therefore she isn't evil, too full of herself and too proud of the family she comes from (the Prewetts - check everywhere you want Molly's maiden name is Prewett, not Prewitt nor Priwitt nor Priwett) maybe, but not evil. And to clear, once again, whole Callahan thing. Molly isn't Callahan, she is a Prewett but her mother was Callahan - at least in my story - this makes Molly the Callahan family descent._

**Next chapter:** Regulus sets Severus straight on few things. Someone is an inch away from comitting a murder. Narcissa makes an appearance - hopefully because I'm still thinking how it will fit with the whole story.


	15. Ch14: Pretty Women

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev: **Regulus puts Severus straight on the matter of loving Mirzam and accidentally he slips something which should be told delicately. Chaos ensues. Mirzam does something incredibly stupid. Narcissa makes an appearance and she and Mirzam get into deep troubles. McGonagall tries to run away from her prisoner.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Pretty Women.**

Severus glared at Regulus as the git managed to climb back into the chair again.

"Care to enlighten me?" Severus said through gritted teeth.

Regulus snickered once again before he quickly regained his composure and said, "I said that if you are in love with Mirzam then so am I."

"I heard that," Severus muttered and he strode back to the table. "I don't get it, that's why I'm asking for explanations," he added as he leaned over the git.

"Sit down and stop hovering over me like a bloodthirsty vampire," Black snorted.

Severus sat down but he brought the chair closer to the table so he could hit the git, just in case.

"You trust her," said Black calmly.

"We already established that," Severus muttered.

"Shut up and let me talk," Regulus rolled his eyes. "You trust her, you enjoy being in her presence, you are worried about her, you care about her."

"No I don't," Severus muttered through gritted teeth.

"Yes you do, running to her rescue when my idiot brother took of the wedding ring is enough of confirmation that you care about her," Regulus shook his head. "She makes you smile but her smile or one look from her doesn't turns you into a puddle of goo. You don't think about her sexually, so do I. She makes me laugh, she makes me smile, I enjoy being in her presence, I trust her, I'm worried about her, I care about her. But I don't melt into a puddle of goo when she looks at me nor I have naughty fantasies about her, that's Sirius's area," Black said calmly.

"So what it is?" Severus asked, he was confused by what Black was just saying.

"Love," Regulus said simply.

"I was telling you right from the be…" he started but the git raised his left hand indicating that he didn't finished.

"I said that it's love," he repeated. "But love of a different kind, Severus. I never had a sister but if I had one I know that I would feel for her the same what I feel for Mirzam. And this is it," Black said and he leaned against the back of the chair.

"This is it?" Severus mumbled.

"If you want better example I feel the same for Sirius," Regulus rolled his eyes. "He makes me laugh, he makes me smile, I'm worried sick about him, I trust him with my life, I care about this flea-ridden fur ball. But I don't melt into a puddle of goo at his sight and I certainly don't have naught fantasies about him, that would be plain sick. He is my brother, he has his flaws and he still pisses me off … but I love him. That's what family is for. They piss you off, they have their flaws but for them … you will still jump in front of Killing Curse."

"I don't have a family," Severus muttered and he looked down at his shoes. "I never really had one … and the one I actually had never cared … never cared enough to consider doing what you just said."

"You have a family," he heard Mirzam's voice from behind and he whirled around to look at her.

She was still dressed up in McGonagall's robes but otherwise she looked like herself.

"You are our family, Severus," she said as she started approaching them.

"Dragon dung," he muttered and he looked away from her, back at Black, the git had unreadable look on his face.

"Then why Sirius is barely controlling himself from hexing his father to South Pole on your behalf?" Mirzam asked and he felt her right hand on his left shoulder.

Regulus nodded and added, "Truth. Though I saw him putting a grass-snake in his robes and father unlike most Slytherin's is afraid of snakes and Sirius knows it very well," then he paused and looked pointedly at Mirzam and said. "Don't worry Mimi there wasn't another Unforgivable attempt."

"Why he is doing this?" Severus asked curiously.

"I find tad more important why Regulus agreed to cover for you today," Mirzam said simply. "Especially with his nightly owl attitude which makes almost impossible making him get up before ten o'clock."

"Why?" Severus asked curiously, clearly they knew something he didn't.

"Because that's what the family does for each other," Regulus said simply. "We freaking care. You are our brother, we had a right to help you or to be pissed off on your behalf, vide Sirius. He would come here himself if he wasn't freezing his bum somewhere near Edinburg since four o'clock in the morning."

"Your mother is still at it?" Severus asked humourlessly, it amused him first time around, but for the second time it wasn't funny.

"Before or after she called father twisted, fucked up excuse of a husband and a father and expressed her hope that all three of us will hex his sorry ass into South Pole?" Regulus replied and after a pause he added, "that was right after she called him filthy, little, selfish, cruel git and before she threatened him with making him wearing the wedding ring again."

"You asked him about it under twelve drops of Veritaserum," Severus pointed out.

"Sure I did," said Mirzam simply. "That was before we found out that he build up immunity to Veritaserum through the years and how easily he slipped when Sirius asked him about something completely unrelated to it."

"But to be really sure about it we need to perform Heritage Charm," Regulus added.

"Assuming that you will find a way to drag him into the same room with the three of you," Mirzam muttered. "I say that the way he tries to avoid final confrontation speaks for itself."

After that he completely tuned out their conversation, they talked about something, he saw Regulus replying but he didn't heard anything.

He had a father. A father, the man who was responsible for his arrival to the world. The man who abandoned him, left him with an abusive excuse of a father in his place.

Suddenly he wasn't in his office anymore. No, he was back again at 12 Grimmauld Place and in front of him was the man who abandoned him. He wasn't aware of what he was doing but for a moment he was sure that he heard a yell.

"Torustitum! Stupfy!"

Then everything around him turned black.

* * *

"Well, that answered our questions about how he was going to take it," stated Mirzam grimly when Andromeda and Sirius's mother kicked them out from the room where they put unconscious Severus Snape.

Sirius glanced at his father who was still rubbing his neck furiously before Sirius muttered grimly, "You were lucky that I came back just in time, father." Then he turned to Mirzam and asked her again, "So one moment he was listening to you and in the other he flooed himself here and broke down the connection?"

"Shock?" supplied Regulus, who albeit came back to his normal form was still wearing Snape's teaching robes.

"Possibly," Sirius agreed quietly. "Reggie go back to Hogwarts and pretend to be him, hopefully by the end of the day he will be stable enough for us to decide if we should send him back or send you more Polyjuice."

Regulus nodded and he quickly left the corridor.

"I was asking for this, didn't I?" his father asked hoarsely. "I should have confess it the same day I came back."

"We are to blame too. We should be more careful," Mirzam sighed.

"Don't blame yourself Mimi," Sirius reassured her. "We all knew that he may react not very good to it. With his past its pretty self-explanatory."

Suddenly the door to the room opened just a bit and Sirius's mother peeked her head through the gap and said, "Strict bed rest for two weeks, no situations grating on his nerves, absolutely no screaming, yelling, arguing, quarrelling, fighting etcetera, etcetera, etcetera in his room or the corridor outside it. Someone needs to be by his side day and night till he wakes up from coma and no Orion you are not getting inside for your own good. Where is Regulus?"

"At Hogwarts already, I will send Polyjuice for him with Mirzam," Sirius replied quickly.

"How long he is going to stay in coma, mum?" Mirzam asked timidly.

"Three days for sure, a week at the most," she replied. "Too big shock for typical day worth coma."

* * *

"Irony is a bitch," Regulus muttered when Mirzam put three huge vials of Polyjuice Potion in front of him.

"Tell me something I don't know about," Mirzam muttered as she fell into seat Severus occupied earlier. "I thought that impersonating one teacher will be enough of a trouble but now with Severus gone you need to be very careful Reggie."

"Don't worry, I will be careful," Regulus replied.

* * *

Five days passed quickly for Sirius. Mirzam and Regulus didn't moved even an inch away from Hogwarts grounds and they were plotting how to get into Dumbledore's office unnoticed. During their short talks Mirzam assured Sirius that they found something and as long as Dumbledore was out from Hogwarts grounds along with his phoenix they will manage switching the swords in fifteen minutes. What they decided to do, Sirius didn't knew. Tonight little Remus was supposed to get through his first werewolf transformation with help of Remus and his father and grandfather. Sirius's mother was sparing her time respectively between minding the twins and Severus. Severus's state wasn't improving, he was still comatose and everybody walked around his room like there was a sleeping dragon inside it.

Today it was Sirius's turn to mind Severus for six hours. Andromeda was sure that he should wake up sometime tomorrow, at best. Sirius curled himself into a ball on the chair and stared at the night sky through the window.

"Water," he heard hoarse voice coming from the bed and it startled him so much that he fell from the chair.

He quickly picked himself up from the floor and scrambled to Severus's bed. Even in complete darkness he quickly discovered the glass of water which always stood by the bedside.

He draped his left arm around man's shoulders and pulled him onto sitting position before he twisted his right arm to reach the glass of water. He pressed the tip to his lips and watched as Severus drunk the water greedily.

"Paralysis Curse," Severus muttered when Sirius pulled the empty glass away.

"Safety precaution," Sirius mumbled sheepishly.

"I tried to kill him," Severus mumbled. "Didn't I?"

"You tried to strangle him, you were both lucky that I came back home from duty fifteen minutes earlier than I should. If I came on time … I don't even want to think about it," Sirius admitted.

"Dumbledore?" Severus mumbled and he nodded at Sirius to let him lie down.

"Reggie is convincing actor," Sirius sighed. "Though we are running out of Polyjuice Potion and its ingredients, slowly, but we still have Polyjuice for next week."

"I will be back at Hogwarts by then," Severus mumbled.

"Yeah," Sirius muttered. "And I'm Wankymort's right hand. Andromeda ordered two weeks of bed rest and you aren't getting out of this room before next week even if we have to keep you here under Paralysis Curse all the time."

"Can't you overpower her?" Severus mumbled.

"She is Bellatrix's sister," Sirius replied. "I'm not that stupid to go against her wishes, Severus."

"But you can lift the Paralysis Curse," Severus pointed out tiredly. "I feel too weak escape. Kind of like a horde of Hippogriffs ran over me."

"Side effect of calming potions," Sirius mumbled before he lifted Paralysis Curse.

Suddenly there was a huge crack somewhere downstairs which was followed by a louder thud. In the same moment pain rippled through Sirius and he screamed.

* * *

"It's the only way," Mirzam pointed out firmly.

"You won't manage to last more than fifteen minutes in this form without exhausting yourself. I know that Metaanimagus can change into animal of their own choosing when they are really desperate but thank you very much I'm rather fond of being alive and if I bring you home comatose Sirius is going to kill me," Regulus shook his head.

Mirzam was at it again, since she managed to get a hand on the book in Restricted Section about Metaanimagi, incredible rare kind of cross between both Animagi and Metamorphomagi or more specifically and scientifically accurate Metamorphomagi with Animagi ability. Most Metamorphomagi as shape-shifters never mastered Animagi. The book suggested that if a Metamorphmagus who was also an Animagus was really driven to change into an animal of their choosing he or she would succeed in doing it but the longer Metamorphomagus remained in the form of forced animal the drastic results transformation back would inflict and that crazy girl planned to change into a phoenix. A fucking Phoenix! Who was he kidding now, even ten minutes as Phoenix will send her in coma after transforming back, fifteen minutes will probably burn her magical core and reduce her into a squib.

Sirius was going to kill him, this was official.

"Give me the sword," she demanded.

"I'm not giving you the sword Mirzam," he hissed at her.

"Dumbledore and Fawkes are leaving the castle right now and if you don't give me this fucking sword I'm going to cast Imperius Curse on you, I mean it," Mirzam huffed angrily.

"I'm not letting you get yourself killed Mirzam," he huffed and he quickly threw the precious hair they managed to nick from Dumbledore into Polyjuice Potion in front of him. "I'm taking the sword, you are transforming into a cat and in front of Dumbledore's office you can transform into that overgrown chicken."

"You are underestimating an incredible magical animal," she huffed.

"Not when incredibly magical animal happens to be my crazy sister-in-law. You are really touched on the head to think that it will work," he growled.

"Then why you are accompanying me?" she snorted.

Here it was, again. But this time they could argue about which one of them was more stupid a bit later. Dumbledore and his Phoenix were out of the castle for at least a hour and Regulus and Mirzam had only this one hour to switch the swords.

Regulus quickly downed the cup with Polyjuice Potion which contained Dumbledore's hair and waited patiently until the change was finished. Once it was done he quickly took Severus's map from the desk which allowed them to see that Dumbledore was really gone. The fake Gryffindor sword was hanging on his right side. Mirzam quickly waved her wand at him before she transformed into the cat.

The way to Dumbledore's office was never so long like tonight and he felt exactly like he felt that night he went into the cave to collect the Horcrux. They were walking for a certain death. Finally, after what felt like ages they reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and he muttered the password. As soon as the gargoyle closed behind them Mirzam transformed back and pushed herself in front of Regulus.

By the time he reached the door to the office Mirzam had already her wand in the keyhole. Judging by the look on her face she already cast Muffliato and Confundus on the room. This way the portraits won't be hearing what they were talking about and they will think that they weren't here. Thankfully counter curses to them was something Regulus could do once they were done if Mirzam managed to collapse because of the change into Phoenix.

"Do not change until you really have to," he hissed at her.

She nodded and she cast Disillusion Charm on herself before she slowly opened the door and walked inside.

All portraits thankfully were snoring loudly and no one of them even twitched as the door opened. Regulus walked to the glass box and pretended to be looking thoughtfully at it while Mirzam was busy with removing the shields from the box. Suddenly the glass seemed to vanish and in front of them appeared Gryffindor's Sword.

Regulus examined the room cautiously looking for a wayward non sleeping former Headmaster and thankfully he found no one before he handed fake sword to Mirzam. She put it directly above the real sword by using her left hand as her right hand removed the real sword. Very gently and silently she pulled the real sword out of the box and laid fake on in its place. She passed real sword to Regulus and then she whipped her fingertips from the copy. Very calmly and methodically she restored every single charm on the box.

They made their way halfway down the stairs before she hissed at him, "Give me the sword."

He gave her the sword and watched as it blended with her Disillusion Charm. Then something weird had happened. The fire burst in the place she was supposed to be standing and he felt that something pulled him and threw him into something akin to apportation.

He landed on his back on Severus's bed not really sure what he was supposed to be doing here since just a second ago he was supposed to be halfway down the stairs to the exit of Dumbledore's Office. He didn't saw Mirzam or the sword so that meant only one thing, she changed into that damned Phoenix but he couldn't understand why. Deciding to not tamper with luck he rushed into the bathroom where the vial with Polyjuice Potion which was supposed to change him back into Severus was hidden and took a deep gulp. Hopefully Dumbledore will remain unaware of the switch and hopefully Mirzam would survive the change. Maybe he will live to see next day.

* * *

The pain was still coursing through his veins. It was one of the most horrible experiences in his entire life. Suddenly in this hazy from pain state he realised something, Mirzam. Something had happened to Mirzam. He rushed out of the room as fast as his state allowed him. _Downstairs, the thump came from downstairs_. He tripped on the first stair and prepared himself for a fall but it didn't came. He was frozen in the air and he couldn't move a finger.

"Wait," he heard hoarse voice from behind. "If she is in bad shape you may need my help."

The footsteps seemed painfully slow and it seemed to Sirius that an age had passed before Severus caught him by the arm and prevented his fall. Despite that they made their way to the hall on ground floor relatively quickly.

Above Mirzam's unconscious form was crouching Sirius's father.

"Unconscious," he muttered before he waved his wand at her. "But stable. Wally take the Polyjuice with McGonagall's hair and floo immediately to Regulus! We will need to take her upstairs," he said as he picked her up from the ground.

Sirius and Severus followed him to the first free room on the first floor where Sirius's father lied Mirzam down on the bed.

"She has the sword," Severus whispered.

Sirius father slowly removed the sword from her side and passed it to Sirius who clutched it tightly.

"What now?" he asked.

"We wait," his father replied. "We wait till she wakes up Sirius. There is nothing else we can do."

"There has to be something," Sirius mumbled.

"Stay with her, Sirius," his father said calmly. "Severus, I will walk you back into your room."

* * *

He wasn't in his best shape, nope, this was one of the worst shapes he ever was but he would be damned if he will let his so called father help him come back to his room, thank you very much. Not paying attention to the man Severus left the room where Mirzam was lying and slowly made his way to his room, with Mr Black following his footsteps.

Severus sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. Whatever Mirzam had done she performed extremely powerful and dangerous magic to knock herself unconscious and he hoped that she was going to be fine. Gryffindor's Sword wasn't more important than her health. Severus lied back on the bed and pulled the covers around himself.

"Severus," he heard from the doorway.

He looked at the door and saw Mr Black standing there.

"Yes, Mr Black?" Severus asked sourly.

"It's Orion," the man said calmly. "If you can't stomach dad, or even father."

"I have no father," Severus muttered angrily. "Don't bother."

"You are still my son," the man said, his voice was still calm.

"Took you long enough to admit it," Severus snorted. "Why do you care now? You didn't cared about me earlier. How long you had knew? Why you didn't tell me sooner?"

"I always cared about you, Severus," said Mr Black. "And I knew since you were twelve."

He glared at the man. How he dared to remain in the same room as he was? Especially now. Since he was twelve. Ten years, ten fucking years. Seven of them spend with abusive man who was supposed to be his father.

"Why you didn't take me away then?" Severus asked as calmly as he could.

"It would break your mother's heart," the man sighed. "Besides Walburga would turn your life into a living hell if I took you. And Sirius…"

"What about him?" Severus snarled.

"Sirius would hate me even more," the man whispered. "Shortly before my forty-first birthday something about him had changed. Suddenly he became someone else. He hated me… and then you two meet … and you know how your relationship looked alike back then… I couldn't stand him hating me even more…"

"I was your son and you abandoned me," Severus growled.

"You were my son," the man said quietly. "So was Sirius. And Sirius… You have to understand something Severus. Sirius was, is and will always remain my firstborn son and out of the three of you only he passed the test he was subjected to. Only he used his knowledge of Dark Arts and Dark Magic for a good cause."

"It still doesn't changes the fact that you knew that you had another son and that you abandoned him. To the hell with your tests," Sirius muttered angrily, he was standing right behind Mr Black. "Sure if you told me back then I would throw a temper tantrum but you still shouldn't left him."

"Sirius," the man turned to face Black.

"Leave," Sirius whispered. "You can come back for Horcrux's Slayers Club at Wednesday and not sooner and you will also leave as soon as the meeting will end," he said calmly.

"Sirius…" the man started again.

"I'm the Head of Black family and I'm telling you to leave this house. Now," Black said dangerously. "You will come back when your sins are forgiven. By all of us."

Mr Black looked like was about to say something but Sirius's extended his hand and pointed at the corridor.

"Fine," Mr Black mumbled finally. "If it makes you happy, I will leave now," he added and he walked out from the room.

"Thank you," Severus whispered. "How is she?"

"She woke up with enormous headache. I gave her Pain Relief Potion and told her to catch a nap. Tomorrow she will have to fix McGonagall and she should be in good shape for it. And you are welcome. Now sleep before I will send Andromeda after you," Black gave him small, uncomfortable smile.

* * *

Despite the Pain Relief Potion Mirzam slept very bad that night. She felt guilt for not joining her son during the full moon. Even more for dropping Regulus of to Severus's quarters without a word. She opened her eyes slowly and surveyed the room, it seemed very early judging by how little light was coming into the room. Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

She sat up on the bed slowly. No dizziness in so far and she decided to go downstairs for a cup of tea. She quickly pulled on her dressing-gown, pocketed her wand and left the room. The house seemed strangely silent.

As soon as Mirzam reached the entrance hall she heard a noise coming from the door. It sounded like knocking. Slowly she approached the door and opened them wide enough to see who was outside.

In front of her was standing a woman, who was probably few years older than she was. Her long blonde hair were wild and her blue eyes were full of tears. In her arms was lying a bundle and a small bloodied hand was peeking out from it.

"Andromeda," she whispered. "I need Andromeda."

"What happened?" Mirzam asked quickly.

"Draco," the woman whispered. "Werewolves … last night … just found him…"

"Come in," Mirzam said and she stepped aside to let the woman in and as soon as the woman entered the room Mirzam waved at the other side of the corridor. "I will join you in a moment."

The woman quickly entered the room and Mirzam summoned the ointment Andromeda used to fix Remus's wounds. Mirzam followed the woman into the room and right when she entered the room the woman was lying the kid down on the bed.

Mirzam approached her and lied the ointment on the bedside table. She quickly cleared dried blood with one flick of her wand and examined the child. Left tight had a big bite which pierced the skin and muscles. It was obvious that the werewolf who did it wanted the child to live with the curse of lycantrophy. Abandoning that thought for a while she conjured the bandages and smeared the ointment on the wound before she bandaged it.

"That's all what we can do," Mirzam whispered and she turned around to face the woman. "Now can you sit down and tell me exactly what had happened?"

The woman twisted her slim hands together is desperate manner but she sat obediently on the couch behind her. Mirzam sat down on the bed facing the woman.

"This morning," the woman said shakily. "This morning I went to his room and saw him … covered in blood."

"The wound is deep but since there is only one I assume that the werewolf who attacked your son meant to pass the curse of lycantrophy, not kill your son. Do you have any idea why and who might have done it?" Mirzam cut the woman quickly, seeing that her explanations weren't going to help her much.

The woman nodded slowly and she whispered, "My husband, Lucius … Malfoy … knew Fernir Greyback … before Lucius went to Azkaban … he and Greyback had an argument about something … Lucius never told me … and this morning … Draco," her voice broke down and she hid her face in her hands.

"You will have to come with me, madam," Mirzam said quickly.

"But Draco…" the woman whispered pleadingly.

"I will call your sister. She will watch after him," Mirzam explained. "Okay? I need to see the room in which the attack took place, so does my husband."

"Husband?" the woman mumbled.

"Sirius," Mirzam explained as she stood up. "I will fetch him and call Andromeda. Okay?"

The woman nodded slowly and Mirzam left the room. From the corridor she went down to the kitchen and knocked on the hidden door where the werewolves were supposed to transform.

"Sirius," she said. "I'm going to need your help. There was another attack."

No answer came but she was sure that Sirius heard her, assuming that he was in the room and she quickly went to the fireplace to floo to Andromeda.

"4 Shepherdes Walk, London," she called as she threw floo powder to the fireplace. She knelt down and put her head in the fire before she called, "Andromda! I need you here."

For a moment nothing had happened. The living-room at the Tonks Place looked as normal as possible. Suddenly Mirzam heard rustle of footsteps on the stairs and Andromeda entered the room. With her dressing-gown hanging loosely on her arms and her tousled hair she looked like she just woke up.

"Mirzam," Andromeda mumbled as she crouched in front of Mirzam. "What happened?"

"There was another attack, Droma," Mirzam exhaled. "Narcissa's son was bitten. Sirius and I need to check the house but someone needs to stay with the kid."

"We were attacked too," Andromeda whispered. "I'm sorry Mirzam but Dora…" her voice broke down.

Mirzam's heart filled with dread but she quickly composed herself and whispered, "Stay with Dora. I will find someone to watch over Draco."

She pulled her head from the fire and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. Two attacks. Two, separate attacks which happened at the same time, whose victims were young children. They weren't random attacks, they were meant to…

"Scare us," she whispered.

... and Homam was the only child in Black family who wasn't bitten by a werewolf. Remmy, werewolf. Draco, werewolf. Dora, werewolf. Those attacks were warnings. But Sirius told her that he didn't get any closer to solving that damned case since the beginning. It was weird…

* * *

Ever since she woke up Narcissa knew that something bad had happened. That numbing thought appeared as soon as she became aware of empty, too big for her, bed, and as soon as she put the dressing gown on that feeling only got stronger. Something bad happened. It took a moment for her motherly instinct to kick in. Draco … What about Draco …

* * *

Andromeda slept like a dead last night, a very unlikely thing, even for her. She was light sleeper and even a wind whistling a bit too loud could wake her up. Great when you are a Healer and need to be ready to help your patients but when it came into being a mother of overexcited Metamorphomagus it wasn't great. But still sleeping through whole night wasn't normal for Andromeda and with a feeling that something bad had happened during the night she stood up from the bed and went to check on Dora. What she saw in her daughter's room made her scream from shock.

* * *

"Severus," someone called his name.

"Go t' hel," he mumbled sleepily.

He absolutely didn't wanted to be woken up from the best sleep he got in last few months.

"Severus," the same voice called his name again. "We need your help. There was an attack…"

That woke him up and he shoot up into sitting position immediately. In front of him was standing Mirzam, she was dressed up into her Auror uniform and her face was deadly serious.

"What?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I need someone to watch over Draco," she said quickly. "He is stable but I don't want to leave him on his own and I need Narcissa to come with me and Sirius. I called Andromeda, they were attacked last night too, I'm not sure about Dora's state but if these two attacks have something in common then I hope that she is stable too."

"What attack?" he mumbled as he put his bare legs on the floor.

"Werewolves," she said grimly.

"Take Narcissa out and tell her that I will come to watch over him in a minute," he told her quickly.

She nodded and left the room.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking. Fuckety. Fuck. This wasn't good.

* * *

Narcissa watched every move her cousin and his Mud… Muggle-born wife were doing. Currently the duo was crouching in front of the kitchen door and were whispering something to each other furiously. She was standing too far away to hear what they were talking about.

"I'll go to the Ministry and check with Madam Bones if there wasn't more attacks, Mimi," Sirius said finally as he stood up. "You stay there and make sure that no one goes in. I'll come back as soon as I can. Cissy," he turned to Narcissa, "you can come back to Grimmauld and stay with Draco."

She was tempted to do it but whomever come to watch over Draco after she left his room was capable of taking care of him for few more minutes. Besides the pure-blood in her didn't wanted to leave the Mud… Muggle-born here on her own. She owned the Malfoy family as much.

"I will stay and we will wait for you. The two of us are more capable of handling any intruder," Narcissa replied calmly but she hoped that her tone indicate that it wasn't a matter to argue.

Sirius looked irritated but as soon as it appeared it vanished and he nodded slowly as he said, "I will use your fireplace if it won't be a problem."

The woman said nothing as he left the kitchen. She remained in her place, crouched in the doorway. Her head was turned in the direction of the gates.

"A warning," she whispered finally. "A warning of some sort."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked more sharply than she intended.

"Your sister's house was attacked too last night," the woman said without turning her head to Narcissa. "Her daughter was bitten."

Andromeda. They might not talk for ages but Andromeda was still her sister and the thought of someone attacking her was paralysing one for Narcissa.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I don't know," said the woman and she finally turned her head to look at Narcissa, her violet eyes were full of sympathy. "But if they were more…" she hung her voice. "We are going to have a lot of trouble."

"If they were more…" Narcissa started but didn't dared to finish.

"This means a plot of some sort," the woman whispered. "A sick twisted way for Wizarding World to admit that they have a problem with werewolves. These attacks weren't random attacks, Mrs Malfoy, they were meant to scare some people. If they were more attacks, especially on pure-blood families… and they children… people who love their children are going to push for better rights for werewolves. Smart job, if you ask me, instead of putting they own heads under the axe they will let the society fight their cause for them."

"People would never do it. Werewolves…" Narcissa started. She meant to say 'werewolves are vile creatures' but she quickly realised that her son was a werewolf now. "Smart indeed," she whispered after a long pause.

"There is a potion which will help with transformations," the woman said suddenly. "Wolfsbane Potion."

"How do you know it?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"One of my twins was bitten by a Muggle werewolf few months ago. I chose to not report it, Sirius doesn't cares if Remmy gets furry once in a month, the family is pretty supportive and loves the kid regardless," the woman replied quietly.

"You mean your own family because I can hardly picture any member of Black family being supportive towards a werewolf, member of the family or not," Narcissa said sourly.

"You will never know until you ask," said the woman. "They need to get informed," she whispered suddenly as she pulled her wand from her pocket and whispered, "Expecto Patronum."

From the tip of her wand erupted silver dog and landed in front of her on the ground.

"Go to the family. Park Road. Maida Valley. Green Street. Shepherdes Walk. Tell them to come to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible, all of them. Find Orion, we will need his help," the woman said to the Patronus and the dog bowed its head and ran away in the direction of the gates.

Orion? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Last time she checked, he was anyway.

"You are pretty confident that they will come at your request," Narcissa said calmly. "You never know."

"On the contrary," the woman said calmly. "I know that they will come."

"Why?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Because it affects the family," the woman said.

"And since when they consider you as the family. You are a Mudblood," Narcissa said before she managed to stop herself.

The woman grimaced before she said simply, "I'm Mirzam Black, nee Verascez, Sirius Black's wife, a known Muggle-born Auror and the mother of two heirs of the family. What affects the family will bring the family to a meeting. And what had happened affects the family. They will come on my call, unlike yours."

"Why?" Narcissa asked calmly.

"Because you kidnapped Homam," the woman, Mirzam said calmly.

Homam? Of course she heard about the kid but she never saw him. She heard from Lucius that for a moment Bellatrix brought the kid to their home but he only told her that after the kid mysteriously vanished from his cell.

"I never," Narcissa whispered. "Your son was unworthy of the name of Black family but I would never do such a thing. I wasn't aware that he was here until he was gone and I don't even know how he left the Manor."

"I kidnapped him," said Mirzam calmly.

"You kidnapped him?" Narcissa whispered. "From this house?"

"He was hidden in the basement. Thirteenth cell on the left," said Mirzam. "I don't like when people take away what is mine and Homam is mine son, Mrs Malfoy. Your husband's familiarity with Greyback lead into what happened to your son. If Draco's health is someone's fault then for sure it's your husband's, his actions lead to it. Now pardon me, I need to go to the bathroom," she said and she left the kitchen.

Narcissa only stared blankly at the floor.

* * *

She said that she went to the bathroom but while bathroom was situated next to the kitchen Mirzam chose to went upstairs. She climbed up the stairs and went to the master bedroom. Regulus told them once that the diary of Tom Riddle should be in Lucius Malfoy's possession and the opportunity was too good to pass. Lucius should hid the diary somewhere close to him and since Lucius was in Azkaban…

She entered the room and examined it slowly. There was no book around, save a tasteless romance on the bedside table.

"What you are looking for?" asked Mrs Malfoy from the doorway, she looked angry.

"The diary," Mirzam replied simply. "Your husband got a hold of a diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Mrs Malfoy looked pensive for a moment before she answered slowly, "Black book covered in leather? Lucius kept it in the library. I'm certain that it was there on Christmas Day but now…"

"Take me to the library," Mirzam barked.

They couldn't afford loosing the diary from their sight, not now. They had the locket and the diadem but it wasn't enough.

Mrs Malfoy didn't moved for an inch and just stared at Mirzam with unreadable look on her face. Drastic terms need drastic measures, Mirzam decided and she strode to Mrs Malfoy and pressed the tip of her wand to her throat.

"The diary or I will have no problems with making it look like a werewolf attack. I might be a Muggle-born but I know enough of Dark Arts to kill and I was told that I'm great actress," Mirzam said through gritted teeth. "No one saw you besides me and Sirius and Sirius will remain quiet."

"You wouldn't," Mrs Malfoy whispered.

Mirzam felt fury in her raising and she growled, "Trust me, I would. The diary."

"Why you need it?" Mrs Malfoy whispered.

"To get rid of the vermin," Mirzam hissed. "And don't think that the family would hold it against me. They know that drastic terms need drastic measures and right now that diary is worth more than your life and they will see it as such. And you won't be needing this," she added as she pulled the wand from Mrs Malfoy's pocket. "The diary and I may be merciful and let you live."

Mrs Malfoy flinched but she nodded slowly and stepped away from Mirzam. She lead her down the stairs to the room on the right side from the entrance. The room was huge. The ceiling was twice as high as the one in the ballroom at Grimmauld and the ebony bookshelves were reaching the top of it.

"It's here," said Mrs Malfoy as she stopped in the middle of the room and pointed at the shelf between the two French windows on the opposite side of the room.

"Then bring it to me," Mirzam muttered.

Mrs Malfoy approached the bookshelf and started moving the books. Suddenly Mirzam heard a gasp.

"It's not here," Mrs Malfoy whispered. "But I swear that he put it here."

Suddenly the red light zoomed past Mirzam' right shoulder and she whirled around to see a man in his late forties. He looked like he was mauled by a Hippogriff but he was smiling at her lividly.

"Isn't it mommy dearest?" he asked lividly. "The one who took the one which belonged to my kind as her own."

"Ravensworth," Mrs Malfoy gasped.

"I'm here to take what is mine. Where are they?" the man asked.

Mirzam said nothing.

"Where are they and I will let you live Mudblood!" the man growled.

"I may be a Mudblood but a Mudblood is better than a filthy beast," Mirzam said through gritted teeth, "who enjoys destroying lives of little children. And that's what you are Ravensworth, a filthy beast."

"Mudblood, but a fiery one," the man snorted. "I bet that you are good in bed."

"I'm a mantis," Mirzam snorted. "I bite their heads off after I'm done with them. I'm keeping my husband for fun."

Suddenly the man lunged at her with a speed so unlike for someone who recently recovered after a full moon and knocked her to the ground. Her wand rolled away from her hand as two big hands closed around her neck. Nails scrapped on her neck. The man was sitting on the top of her and he moved a bit backwards, his groin nuzzled her womb, he was hard.

"You will bear my children, fiery," he said lividly as he nuzzled her check with his nose, his breath was hot and smelt like blood.

"Never," she grunted and she tried to hit him.

The hands tightened around her neck and even if she tried to gasp for air she didn't succeed. Everything went black.

How much time passed before she regained her strength, she didn't knew. Firstly she became distinctly aware of shrieks of utter horror, then grunts of man's … content.

"No, please," she heard Mrs Malfoy's voice, she was crying. "No!"

"Oh, no. I'm not done with you blondie," came a pant.

Then it came back. Ravensworthy and Mrs Malfoy. Oh Merlin, he was raping her.

Mirzam's instinct kicked in. She turned her head to the right where her wand rolled away and spotted it, if she extended her right hand two inches farther she would reach it.

"You will bear my spawn. The fiery one will too," grunted the man.

_Hell will sooner freez__e over._ She grabbed her wand and rolled on her stomach, her elbows slipped on the blood which was pouring from her abused neck. On an instinct the wand was pointed straight at the man and cold fury filled her. He was a filthy beast with no morality, he was depraved, deranged son of a bitch who didn't deserved to live. The words formed on her lips and at the same time from her wand erupted green light which hit the man straight into his back and he collapsed on the top of Mrs Malfoy.

As quickly as her weakened state allowed her Mirzam crawled to Mrs Malfoy and pushed the man away from her. Then she leaned on her elbows and stared at the other woman. Mrs Malfoy like Mirzam had deep gashes on her throat. Her blue eyes were open wide and Mirzam saw traces of tears on her face.

Summoning the memory of her wedding day Mirzam whispered the incantation, "Expecto Patronum."

The silver dog appeared again and it landed gracefully in front of her.

"Go to Grimmauld. Tell them to come to Malfoy Manor and bring Andromeda. We need a healer," she whispered.

The dog nodded and flew away in the same moment her elbows gave up and she collapsed to the ground. She felt weak, very weak and she could only stare at Mrs Malfoy's terrified face.

"You saved me," Mrs Malfoy whispered hoarsely. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Mirzam mumbled and she collapsed.

* * *

Pollux was the first person who arrived to Grimmauld Place at Mirzam's request. Archie and Mel were supposed to come in next few minutes, they just needed to pick up something.

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea before he sat down at the table. Suddenly in front of him appeared Mirzam's Patronus. It mouth opened wide and it spoke in Mirzam's voice.

"Come to Malfoy Manor and bring Andromeda. We need a healer."

His instinct kicked in and abandoning his cup of tea he ran to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it to the fireplace as he entered it and called out, "Malfoy Manor!"

He fell out of the fireplace in the living-room at Malfoy Manor and landed on his knees. He quickly picked himself up and examined the room frantically. It looked normal. _Too normal._

_Mirzam needed help but where she could be? _Logically she could be in one of the bedrooms but the fact that Mirzam was here meant only one thing. Regulus suggested that the diary was in possession of Lucius Malfoy and where Lucius could hide the book … _in plain sight_ which meant library.

He rushed in the direction of the library and nearly stumbled on the carpet when she saw three bodies in the farthest corner of the room. Two belonged to Mirzam and Narcissa and the remaining one looked like a man. Mirzam's and Narcissa's hands were clutching each other tightly.

He ran to them and quickly knelt next to them. To his horror he realised that both of them were bleeding profusely from their necks, there were marks which looked suspiciously like nails on them.

He quickly cast healing charm on Mirzam but the blood didn't stopped oozing slowly from the gash.

"Werewolf," came Narcissa's hoarse voice. "She … was … first."

He quickly conjured bandages and wrapped them around Mirzam's wound carefully to not strangle her but tight enough to keep blood loss to the minimum before he did the same to Narcissa.

"The diary," Narcissa whispered. "She looked for it …" she paused to take a breath and added, "It's gone. Taken. Don't know whom."

"Calm down, Cissy," he told her quickly even if the fear squeezed his heart. The diary was gone, "Andromeda should be at Grimmauld Place. I will side-along both of you."

He grabbed their hands and concentrated at the hall at 12 Grimmauld Place firmly.

* * *

Sirius paced the office of Madam Bones. The woman herself was seated behind her desk and was reading aloud the report.

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson. That's dead. Now injured: Draco Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks, Mandy Blockehurst who is still fighting for her life at St. Mungo's. Then Sara Weasley, same state as Mandy. The same with Frederick Brown. Cedric Diggory. That's these who were reported, we don't know how many weren't," she said grimly.

"Do you see the pattern?" Sirius asked impatiently. "Pure-bloods. Blockehurst and the Browns are relatively young pureblood families but still one. And Dora is still a descent of a one. I'm telling you that it wasn't just random attacks Madam Bones."

"Three dead, six injured," Madam Bones sighed and then she looked back at the parchment. "Sara Weasley and Frederick Brown just died. Five dead and four injured," she mumbled. "No. Mandy Blockehurst died too. Six dead and three injured."

"Fuck," Sirius huffed and he kicked the armchair angrily. "This is going to be a massacre."

"Certainly," Madam Bones muttered and she picked new piece of parchment which appeared on her desk. "New report for injured. Percy Weasley. Samuel McMillan. Luna Lovegood. Harry Hopkins, I'm not familiar with this name, Muggle-born probably," she paused for a moment and then she added. "I remember, Muggle-born whose parents died in a car crash when he was two, his father's second cousin adopted him, he works in Floo Network.."

"That's thirteen," Sirius muttered. "Six dead, seven injured. They are all in St Mungo's?"

"Except young Malfoy and Tonks which are supposed to be under your care, yes they are," Madam Bones answered. "It will be problematic in the future, Sirius. All seven are just kids, who are supposed to be going to Hogwarts but in present circumstances…"

"Fuck present circumstances!" Sirius bellowed. "A werewolf attended Hogwarts before. Dumbledore knows better than to argue about it. He will allow all eight to enter Hogwarts. There are safety precautions for this circumstances and they are going to be used. Just because of psychopathic band of werewolves attacked innocent children the kids shouldn't be punished for something which wasn't their fault! They will attend Hogwarts, I will see to that!"

"You are an Auror," Madam Bones pointed out.

"I have a seat in Hogwarts' Board of Governors. Actually two and I think that I have Narcissa Malfoy and the McMillans behind me, as well as the Diggorys. Crabbe senior and his wife had been killed during the ride and since then everything goes down to the closest relative, ergo my mother. To sum it up I have six seats in the Board of Governors which has twelve seats and correct me if I'm wrong that to press a matter I need seven out of twelve. Twelve votes are only required when it comes to suspending or kicking out the headmaster which I had no intend to do so. And I'm scary enough to persuade the seventh member of the Board of Governors to agree with me."

"What kind of security precautions we are talking about?" asked Madam Bones calmly.

"A shack on the outskirts of Hogsmead, connected with Hogwarts ground by a hidden tunnel behind the Whomping Willow which prevents anyone from entering. The shack was warded beyond human's capacity by my father himself and between you and me he was exceptional warder," Sirius explained. "Plus I believe that Dumbledore's Potions Master is one of the few people who are capable of preparing Wolfsbane Potion, perhaps if the school give him a raise for preparing the potion which is a very difficult and time consuming task which requires not very cheap ingredients he could be persuaded into doing it."

"You think so?" Madam Bones asked.

"Every man has his price Madam Bones. And if he doesn't want to do it for money then he will do it because Dumbledore will oblige him to do so. It's a win-win situation," Sirius said calmly.

"Bring the matter at the next meeting of Hogwarts' Board of Governors," Madam Bones said pensively. "Now allow me to kill some reporters and go to check upon your wife and cousin before they kill each other."

Sirius nodded and with a quick good-bye he left his boss's office.

* * *

Andromeda was very wary about taking barely conscious Dora to Grimmauld Place, but Mirzam probably had very good reasons to call a meeting. Ted took the cab while she flooed to the kitchen where she meet very peaky Severus Snape who looked like he was ran by a horde of Hippogriffs.

"I thought that you were supposed to rest," she said dangerously.

"I thought about it too but since Mirzam and Sirius went with Narcissa I'm the only adult in the house and Mirzam asked me to mind Draco," he answered calmly.

"Where are the others?" Andromeda asked.

"Not here, yet," he answered sourly. "Should they be here?"

"Mirzam called us to come. All of us. Don't ask me why because I don't have a faintest idea," Andromeda replied.

Suddenly she heard a crack of apportation in the hall and someone called, "I need help! Now!"

Andromeda rushed out of the kitchen up the stairs. In the hall kneeling between unconscious Mirzam and barely conscious Narcissa was kneeling her grandfather.

"What happened?" asked Snape quickly.

"Werewolf attack," Pollux breathed out. "After the full moon. The wounds can't be healed."

"I will get the dittany ointment," Snape said and he quickly left the hallway.

"Bring it to the room on the first floor," Andromeda called after him before pulled out her wand and pointed it at Narcissa.

Together with Pollux she levitated both woman into the first room on the left on first floor. As soon as they were put on the bed Andromeda cast examining charm on Mirzam. Aside from the gashes on her neck and a mild concussion she was fine. Then Andromeda cast examining charm on Narcissa and gasped, she had gashes on her neck, just like Mirzam and also had a mild concussion but unlike Mirzam, Narcissa was raped by someone quite recently.

In the same moment Snape burst into the room with the jar of dittany ointment in his hands.

"Start with Mirzam, she was worse," Pollux said quickly.

"Just her neck," Andromeda said. "Put the jar between them so I can put it on Narcissa too."

* * *

As soon as he apparated to the hall Sirius felt that someone walked into him and he quickly whirled around to see his father.

"Mirzam called a meeting. Don't know why but she told me to come here, as well as the others. They are already in the kitchen judging by the noise but she isn't here," his father said quickly before Sirius had a chance to even open his mouth.

"She is with Narcissa at the Malfoy Manor," Sirius said calmly.

"She is upstairs, with Narcissa. Injured, both. First room on the left on the first floor," he heard his grandfather's voice from behind.

He whirled around to face the man, he looked very grimly and had a blood stain on his left hand.

"What?" Sirius mumbled.

"From what Narcissa told me it was a werewolf attack. They are both unconscious but perhaps you would want to see her," he said sadly.

Sirius rushed up the stairs to the room without looking back.

* * *

Minerva McGongall glared at the door stubbornly. She was imprisoned, and wandless since whomever was keeping her here took away her wand and for the life of her she couldn't remember who the hell it was. All she remembered was following Severus Snape, a former student of hers to a brothel in London, after this her memories got a bit more messier. She thought that she caught a glimpse of Sirius Black, Mirzam Verascez and Severus Snape as well as, more surprising since they were supposed to be dead, Regulus and Orion Black.

Orion Black married Walburga Black, a former classmate of hers and together they produced Mr Devil Reincarnated also known as Sirius Black and Mr Please Professor Tell Me How to Become An Animagus also known as supposedly deceased Regulus Black. But why in the name of all things magical Severus Snape was in the same room with Sirius and he seemed quite content with being there. It stunk like some kind of a mischief and she would be damned if she won't get down to the bottom off it, damn it. She wasn't Deputy Headmistress only because she was the oldest female member of Hogwarts staff, for the love of Merlin.

She assumed that she was either at the ancestral house of Black family at 12 Grimmauld Place or either in one of the countless houses which belonged to the family. The room was warded beyond human comprehending capacity and it prevented her from transforming into her Animagi form and in the moment the door were opened and her food brought into she was going blind, presumably to not see the face of whomever was feeding her.

But why they kept her here, locked up like a criminal. What they were doing which made them lock her up here, wherever that here was? And why Albus didn't started looking for her already? Did no one realised that she was missing?

"Argh," she huffed and threw her hands in the air angrily.

It was pointless. Completely and utterly pointless. What she had discovered which made them lock her up?

Suddenly the door to her prison opened but unlike the other times she didn't went blind in the exact moment the door clicked open. Through the small hole between the door and its frame peeked out a small head of a kid which looked about two years old and bore extremely resemblance of one of Sirius's and Mirzam's sons. The kid smiled at her and slowly wobbled into the room.

For a short moment she didn't knew what she was supposed to do. Should she use the opportunity which presented herself and ran away or should she remain here assuming that it was a trick, a test of some sort…

But she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. A Gryffindor would seize the opportunity which presented itself to him or her and he or she will try his or hers best to get everything which was possible. In this case her freedom.

Very slowly she approached the door, not paying attention to the kid at all. Quickly he peeked through the door and saw the hallway. Yep, she was in ancestral house of Black family, indeed. Quickly she stepped out of the room and transformed into her animagi form. Deciding to be far more cautious this time than she was last time she kept walking close to the walls. Slowly she made her way through two floors and stopped on the landing before the third one because she heard hushed voices.

"Narcissa said that the diary was gone," said the voice which sounded suspiciously like Pollux Black, former member of Hogwarts' Board of Governors before Orion stepped into his place.

"Fuck," come Sirius's voice. "Not good."

"Did Mirzam managed to restore Minerva's memories from last few weeks," asked the voice which sounded like Orion.

"Not yet," came the voice of Severus Snape.

"She was supposed to do it today," Sirius added. "Obviously now we have to pray that what Reggie and Mum have will last next few days."

"Unless Andromeda clears me off and we cut Regulus from using Polyjuice. This will save us some time," said Severus sourly.

"No way," Pollux snorted. "It's Andromeda we are talking about. She won't let you get away so easily."

"No offence but currently we have the weakest links in the chain at Hogwarts. I rather doubt that your mother will resist Dumbeldore's Legilimency skills, Regulus would manage as long as he isn't supposed to use magic," Severus muttered.

"No one taken, brother," Sirius muttered.

Brother? Did this few months in Azkaban messed with Sirius's brain? Why in the name of Merlin he was calling Severus his brother.

"Perhaps if Orion switched places with Walburga …" started Pollux.

"It's good idea," Severus said quickly. "You don't want him here, your mother isn't the best Occlumens around and only Mirzam can fix McGonagall."

"Someone needs to tell Regulus that the Horcrux got away," Orion muttered. "That's the last thing we need know if what you told us is going to happen. Polly, how soon you can appoint Sirius the member of Hogwarts Board of Governors?"

"By Monday," Pollux answered. "Assuming that Mirzam will wake up by Sunday evening, that's it. It would be good if she was appointed to the Black family seat while Sirius will take the Lestranges. If Narcissa recovers quickly she will make Malfoy seat. Mel had already gone to pester her family for the seat for her. By the end of next week your mother will get the seat of the Crabbes. Since that moment all you need is persuading the Diggorys to help you, that's and kill Umbridge, Dolores I think. She will never allow a bunch of werewolves to attend Hogwarts."

"No need to worry about Umbridge," Orion muttered. "She was half-consumed by the werewolves yesterday. It's all over the Prophet."

"Who holds her seat?" asked Severus quickly.

"Distant family," Orion replied. "Her grandmother was a bastard child of Terrence Potter. Therefore whole inheritance goes to the closest male relative from the Potter family, Harry and since Harry is rather unfit to take this inheritance due to the decree that in case of extinction of Potter family blah, blah, blah. In the end it goes to you Sirius."

"Assuming that Molly won't buy her way into the Prewetts seats you have the Lestranges, the Blacks, the McMillans, the Malfoys, the Crabbes, the Umbridges and the Diggorys seats in your hands, Sirius. Seven seats quite a number, " said Pollux calmly.

"Quite a number but not enough butts to sit on them," Sirius snorted. "Mirzam and I go for the Black family and the Lestranges. Cissy will take the Malfoys. Amos will remain at the Diggorys seat. Mum will take the Crabbes. Grandma Mel will take the McMillans. Hopefully either aunt Lucy or uncle Iggy will take the Prewetts. You and grandpa Archie are at the Wizengamot. Dad and Reggie are supposedly dead. Severus teaches at Hogwarts so he can't be a part of the Board and I really don't trust uncle Ciggy to take the Umbridges seat."

"Use either Lucy or Iggy if the other was chosen as a member," Orion supplied. "Eight seats out of twelve, pretty nice."

"Don't count the seats before the day ends," Pollux muttered. "Better think how to persuade the Yaxley to hand over the seat to someone else."

"Whom?" Sirius muttered.

"Barty Crouch for example," Pollux supplied.

"Yuck," Sirius snorted.

"I prefer law abiding sociopath instead a member of the Death Eaters, thank you very much," Pollux replied. "Come to think about it what about the Longbottoms seat?"

"Unless Molly have two butts to sit on them she will have to handle over one of them to us," Orion replied. "Hopefully you will get a hand, at least for 'Werewolves at Hogwarts' case for nine seats out of twelve. Plus Crouch if you get Yaxley out of the way. That gives ten and eight will let you become the Head of the Board of Governors. You will easily overpower McLaggen and Smith, jerks."

"Sadly not related to us but smart enough to get the message," Pollux added.

"I rather doubt it," Sirius snorted. "McLaggen is a sociopath on his own. Smith is a jerk but smart jerk and he will know that something is afoot if the members of Black family will claim the seats at the Board of Governors. He will try to fuck up with every decision we will make."

"Then put aside that 'I won't use my surname to my advantages' attitude and become whom you were born to be Sirius. You are a Black through and through. Your family existed ages before the Smiths even learned the world magic. You have money, you have that wrongfully imprisoned Auror thing, whole family behind you and a respect for the family. Use it to your advantages," Pollux said fiercely. "Wisely," he added after a moment.

"Shortly after you entered the training I had a talk with Mad-Eye Moody and he told me one thing. If you don't make the Head of DMLE by the time you are forty he is going to eat his wooden leg," said Orion. "Then he added that if you used your abilities good enough then maybe someday you will become a Minister for Magic. Think about it, he taught you."

"I was never good with authorities other than my Auror team from the training," Sirius mumbled. "Remus was Prefect and James was Head Boy and the Captain…"

"Remus became a Prefect because Dumbledore thought that he will manage to keep you in line and you know that James got the Head Boy badge for being a 'noble Gryffindor'," Orion snorted. "As for the Captain, that's the only place when he was better than you."

"So that's the lesson for being a Black?" Severus asked sceptically.

"If you have power, use it to your advantages, wisely," Pollux muttered.

"The other one is that every man has its price," Severus added.

"Not every man," Pollux snickered. "Just some and this some are what we need here. Smith and McLaggen need money badly. Smith is a gambler and McLaggen is no better, if you supply them with enough money you may call them to square your debts someday."

"You know what?" said Severus. "I don't envy you being firstborn, Sirius. I'm perfectly happy with my second in the line status."

"That's what I meant when I told you that Sirius was, is and will always remain my firstborn son, Severus," said Orion, he sounded sympathetic. "With being the oldest comes certain responsibilities which neither you or Regulus won't have a touch as long as Sirius is alive."

"Indeed," Pollux added. "Being the firstborn sucks."

"Self experience speaking, huh?" asked Orion.

"Go to hell," Pollux mumbled. "Sirius you need to come back to Malfoy Manor. They weren't alone when I found them, there was someone else. Probably dead."

"Whom?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I have no idea but Andromeda found out that Narcissa was raped and their gashes were made by a werewolf so I guess it was the man who bite Draco," Pollux answered. "Good riddance. I suspect that Mirzam killed him, I found Narcissa's wand on her, that's all we know."

"I will see to that," Sirius mumbled. "Severus keep a sharp eye on them. Father go to mum and switch with her, tell Regulus what had happened. Grandpa, go feed McGonagall, because of this mess we missed her breakfast."

Minerva flinched. Now she could do two things, run away as fast as she could, without her wand or go back to her cell and act like she didn't heard anything. With running away she had no chance so it meant that she will have to come back to her cell. But before she managed to do anything someone's strong hands picked her up. She twisted her head to look at that person and saw Pollux Black's grim face.

"If you won't try to run away I will tell you what's going on," he said grimly. "But you won't leave this place until we all agree that it is safe for you to come back."

He carried her to an empty room on the second floor and set her on the bed.

"Change back," he said quietly.

She did so and stared at him curiously wondering in what in the name of Merlin she got herself into.

"Do forgive us for holding you as a prisoner Minerva, but you didn't gave us other choice," said Pollux grimly as he sat down on the couch which was standing about ten feet away from the bed. "Everything which you heard that day is a secret which less people know the better for everyone."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because everything which involves Lord Voldemort should be considered very carefully before the public will become aware of it," Pollux replied. "Tell me, are you familiar with the word Horcrux?"

She shook her head.

"The term "Horcrux" is used to refer to any object in which a person has concealed a part of his or her soul. Horcruxes are indeed a matter involving very advanced, very Dark Magic. To create a Horcrux, by definition the spell-caster must have split his or her soul into fragments, so that one fragment can be implanted within the Horcrux while the other is retained in the spell-caster's own body. The act of splitting the soul is accomplished by committing murder, which rips the soul apart. The purpose of a Horcrux is to protect the given bit of soul from anything that might happen to the body of the person to whom the soul belongs. While the Horcrux is kept safe, the person will continue to exist even if his or her body is damaged or destroyed," Pollux explained grimly.

"You-Know-Who has a Horcrux?" she breathed out.

"No," Pollux shook his head. "He doesn't have just a one Horcrux, Minerva. We managed to come with several ideas for Horcruxes which means that Lord Voldemort had gone very far to ensure his immortality or the state as closest to immortality as possible. We are in possession of two his Horcruxes now, the third got away, the total number is up to six and as long as they continue existing he cannot die."

"Dumbledore…" Minerva started.

"Dumbledore will not be informed, it's too dangerous to inform him," Pollux snorted angrily.

"But he could help," Minerva said firmly.

"He would do more damage than good, Minerva," Pollux said fiercely. "His involvement will only put the family in great danger."

"Why?" Minerva demanded.

"Because he already fucked up with Harry Potter's case!" Pollux snarled. "Do you honestly think that a pair of Muggles who hate magic would protect the Boy-Who-Lived from any harm? It's bullshit and you know it! He is much more safer now than he ever was with the Dursleys."

"He is alive!" Minerva breathed out feeling relief washing over her.

"Yes, he is alive and kept safe. That's why Dumbledore doesn't need to get involved, his involvement would fuck up with his safety and Harry's safety right now is the most important, Minerva," Pollux said quickly.

"Where he is?" Minerva demanded.

"Harry and Neville are here, Minerva. Here, in this house," said Pollux firmly. "And they will remain here as long as at least one member of this family remains here to protect them. If Dumbledore wants them he will have the whole family to get through to reach them and trust me our lot is educated enough in the Dark Arts and Dark Magic to prevent it. Plus he will have to prove first that they are what he is looking for and every Heritage Spell or Potion will show that Homam Azha and Remus Francis Black are sons of Sirius and Mirzam Black. Harry Potter and Neville Longobottom don't exist anymore, the only place they exist is Hogwarts Recording Book and even there they are recorded as dead. Severus made sure that Homam and Remus are enrolled to the book as Homam and Remus Black," he added fiercely.

"Dumbledore…" Minerva started.

"Fucked up, Minerva! Live with it. If this so called blood protection worked Harry would be still at his relatives. They are ways to deceive the charm, all what was needed was not wishing any harm to the boy to take him away from there. Is this protection?" Pollux snarled. "It's not a protection! At least here are adults who are capable of defending him, plus only a number of people know that Harry Potter and Homam Black are the same person."

"I heard something about werewolves," she changed the subject. "What does it means?"

"Yesterday several attacks had happened. Out of thirteen families attacked by the werewolves seven children survived, all of them are bellow Hogwarts age. Plus Remmy, who had been bitten last month in the attack which killed his family. It gives us eight kids bitten by a werewolf which should be attending Hogwarts at some point of time. Sirius and Mirzam, as soon as she recovers from the attack will ensure that Hogwarts will admit every single one of them," Pollux replied.

"But why you kept me here?" she asked tentatively.

"Because one of Voldemort's Horcruxes was hidden at Hogwarts," Pollux replied. "Mirzam and Regulus got their hands on it yesterday evening. She was injured during the recovering it. Originally she was supposed to implant her memories from her time at Hogwarts in your mind so your sudden amnesia won't be an issue but things didn't went according to the plan because of the attacks. Severus himself was injured few days ago in completely unrelated to the Horcruxes matter. Regulus was impersonating him and he will impersonate him until Severus recovers from the attack. Walburga switched her places with Mirzam after she was injured. Without Mirzam we were unable to fix your memories."

"Oh," Minerva mumbled.

"If you can, please forgive us," Pollux sighed. "Drastic terms need drastic measures and we simply couldn't let pass the opportunity which presented itself to us," he gave her a small smile.

"You got what you needed," Minerva sighed. "I may forgive you on one condition."

"And that would be?" Pollux asked.

"You will let me help you," Minerva said firmly. "I may be old but I'm very useful and I want You-Know-Who to be gone for good."

"You are in," Pollux smiled at her. "Deceive Dumbledore on Wednesday evening and come here."

"What about my memories, from the time of my imprisonment?" she asked.

"Mirzam will take care of it after she wakes up. Till then you will remain here," Pollux said quickly.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing.**

_(hides behind the couch) The werewolves attacks had deeper meaning, I'm not writing them because I think that something should happen, nope. Read carefully Mirzam's thoughts she is on the right way to solving the case. I tried to write the rape scene as much PG13/Teen as possible though the story is rated as R/M for a reason and I apologise for writing it but the family will need Narcissa and Narcissa will need the family. Don't forget that Mirzam saved her life._

_I also apologise for changing viev points in this chapter but as you saw a lot things happened in very short amount of time and a lot of people were involved. I also apologise for making Mirzam's stunt very Mary-Sue, she isn't Mary-Sue she is just house misplaced Gryffindor at heart and I solemnly swear that this chapter was the last one when you heard or seen Metaanimagus, Mirzam isn't stupid enough to do it once again. As for making her change into Phoenix, think about it, she and Regulus were in Dumbledore's Office but don't you think that if Dumbledore started suspecting something he wouldn't ask the gargoyle if someone came into his office when he wasn't there? Mirzam knew it and this way the only thing the gargoyle saw was Dumbledore coming back to his office. Dumbledore and Fawkes vanished from Dumbledore's Office._

_So Sevie isn't in love with Mirzam and is aware Orion being his daddy. For some people it would seem weird that Sirius was with Severus on full moon night instead being with Moony and Remmy but the duo was in the hands of two Animagi till Sevie and Mimi woke up, then Sirius joined them._

**Next chapter:** A very Mirzam!chapter. The meeting of Hogwarts' Board of Governors where Mirzam acts like a pure-blood bitch to keep Molly Weasley away from her sons and on the side manages to persuade the Board (remaining members of it who don't come from Black family, that's it) into talking about the werewolf kids. After the meeting of the Board and Dumbledore younger members of the Black family plus Pollux have a picnic in the park from where everything wents to hell and Mirzam finds out something which puts her on an emotional rollercoaster. Regulus meets Mirzam's grandmother and he isn't very impresed with her.

**Chapter teaser (because I feel like it and only this part of the chapter doesn't give away too much too soon):**

_"I'm sorry," Mirzam mumbled._

_"Mirzam Mira Black from Verascez family if you don't stop apologising in an instant I will turn you into a frog," Sirius groaned and then he gave Mirzam a glare as he added, "I meant it, Mimi."_

_"Oh, yeah," Mirzam snickered. "You will turn me into a frog only because it would give you an excuse to kiss me."_

_"I don't need to change you into a frog to kiss you, Mimi," Sirius said wolfishly and he stole a quick kiss from Mirzam._

_"Nuhm," Mirzam mumbled. "Come back here you tease," she giggled and she wounded her arms around Sirius's neck._

_"I don't tease," Sirius grinned wolfishly. "I promise. That's different."_

_"Just shut up and kiss me, silly," Mirzam mumbled and she leaned to kiss him._

_They kissed quite passionately even for a newlywed couple._

_"Did we christened kitchen table?" Sirius asked wolfishly._

_Walburga sighed before she said sternly, "I don't know if you did and frankly I don't want to know. And you would be so kind to restrain yourself in the presence of a guest."_

_At that the pair looked at Walburga and her guest. Upon seeing the woman Mirzam paled drastically and gripped Sirius's arm tightly and mumbled, "Of all places in the world…"_


	16. Ch15: 22nd May 1982

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev: **A very Mirzam!chapter. The meeting of Hogwarts' Board of Governors where Mirzam acts like a pure-blood bitch to keep Molly Weasley away from her sons and on the side manages to persuade the Board (remaining members of it who don't come from Black family, that's it) into talking about the werewolf kids. After the meeting of the Board and Dumbledore younger members of the Black family plus Pollux have a picnic in the park from where everything wents to hell and Mirzam finds out something which puts her on an emotional rollercoaster. Regulus meets Mirzam's grandmother and he isn't very impresed with her.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: 22nd May 1982.**

Mirzam survived the room not without a bit of worry. Sirius's left arm draped around her shoulders tightened in reassuring manner but it didn't made her feel better. Today they had to battle for the children attacked by the werewolves.

In the corner she spotted Walburga who was talking animatedly to Lucretia, Ignatius was standing by Lucretia's side. Narcissa Malfoy was talking with Amos Diggory, their conversation seemed as animated as the other.

Narcissa was quite intriguing person, at least for Mirzam, with her sudden gratitude for saving her life and remaining dignity but the family was watching Narcissa closely and for safety measure Orion and Mirzam oblivated Narcissa's memories concerning Tom Riddle's diary. But even altering her memories didn't change Narcissa's sudden need to befriend with Mirzam and to tell the truth as long as Narcissa seemed to not notice Mirzam's blood status both women were getting along just fine.

About a six feet away from Narcissa and Amos Diggory was standing Melania Black who was watching other occupants of the room closely. Brian McLaggen was talking with Thomas Smith, a haughty-looking man. Somewhere behind them was standing Molly Weasley, dressed in ridiculous and most tasteless red dress-robe which was clashing with her red hair so badly that Mirzam felt tempted to cast Aguamenti on her just to make sure that the woman wasn't on fire. Somewhere behind Molly Weasley was standing Mirzam's and Sirius's former boss, Bartemius 'I-Will-Send-Everyone-To-Azkaban-Without-A-Trial' Crouch, apparently Sirius managed to persuade Yaxley to hand his post to Crouch.

Suddenly Crouch cleared his throat and said, "Since we are all here perhaps we should start the meeting. Please take your seats."

Mirzam sat down on the chair with golden plaque which had _'Black'_ engraved on it. Sirius sat down on her left side on the chair which had the plaque with the name _'Lestrange'_ on it. On her right Walburga sat down on the chair with _'Crabbe'_ plaque. Lucretia sat down next to Walburga on the chair appointed for _'Umbridge'_. On her right in _'Prewett'_ seat sat down Ignatius. Next to him in _'McMillan' _seat sat down Melania. On Sirius's left in _'Malfoy'_ seat sat down Narcissa who gave Mirzam small, reassuring smile. On Narcissa's left in the seat with the name _'Diggory'_ sat down Amos Diggory. Crouch sat down on his left side in the seat named _'Yaxley'_. Next to Crouch on the seat named _'McLaggen'_ sat down McLaggen who had _'Smith'_ seat next to him. The seat between Smith and Melania, named _'Longbottom' _was occupied by Molly Weasley.

"Now, first thing which we should establish would be the Head of the Hogwarts Board of Governor," said Crouch. "Candidates, please."

"Molly Weasley," said Molly Weasley and Mirzam barely managed to resist a snort.

"Thomas Smith," added Smith.

"Brian McLaggen," called McLaggen.

"Bartemius Crouch," said calmly Crouch.

"Amos Diggory," said Diggory.

"Mirzam Black," said Narcissa surly.

"Mirzam Black," Sirius repeated after her.

"Sirius Black," Mirzam said quickly.

"Mirzam Black," Walburga said firmly.

"Mirzam Black," added Lucretia.

"Mirzam Black," added Ignatius.

"Mirzam Black," said Melania firmly.

"Six votes in favour of Mirzam Black. Once again," said Crouch. "Who is in favour of Mirzam Black, raise your hands.

All members of Black family even Mirzam, albeit slowly, raised their hands. Diggory followed suit and so did Crouch and Smith. Only hands which remained down belonged to McLaggen and Weasley.

"Ten to two," Crouch stated. "Mirzam Black is new Head of Hogwarts Board of Governors. Mrs Black please proceed with the meeting."

Mirzam took a deep breath before she said, "I, Mirzam Mira Black, open the first meeting of Hogwarts Board of Governors in 1982 year. The meeting is supposed to establish the budget of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy for school year 1982/83. The budget of Orphaned Muggle-borns and Muggle-raised Children Scholarship for year 1982/83. The third reason for the meeting is 'Werewolves of Hogwarts' case. Mr Diggory please proceed with the matter of the budget of Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardy."

"Basically we have the same budget as last year," started Diggory. "Hogwarts staff currently employees nineteen members. Thirteen teachers plus Headmaster, a Librarian, Nurse, Caretaker, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds. Our operating budget is fifty-five thousand Galeons. Seven thousand eight hundred divided between thirteen teachers which give us six hundred Galeons per teacher for a year. Extra money for Headmasters, one thousand five hundred. Total costs of Nurse, Caretaker, Keeper of the Keys and Librarian, two thousand one hundred eighty galleons. Supplies cost thirty-seven thousand two hundred galleons put together. Orphans funds three thousand five hundred twenty galleons. That leaves us with two thousand eight hundred galleons to spare."

"Why don't we use it as a wage for the Hogwarts Board of Governors?" asked Mrs Weasley curiously.

"Mrs Weasley," said Mirzam icily. "As far as I remember being a member of Hogwarts Board of Governors is a honour and should be treated as such. We don't get paid for being here and if someone doesn't understand it then that person shouldn't be a member of this board."

"It was only a suggestion," said Mrs Weasley defensively.

"Utterly stupid suggestion which proves only the fact that you are obviously unprepared for being here," said Mirzam sternly. "Now coming back to the matter of our meeting. The budget I think doesn't need fixing and we can use the money we got left for a new project."

"And that would be," Smith cut in.

"Two weeks ago seven children under the age of Hogwarts attendance were attacked by werewolves…" Mirzam stated.

"Phew," Smith snorted.

"Mister Smith I didn't finished explaining," Mirzam said calmly. "Will you calmly keep what you think to yourself until I'm done?" she send her best death glare at him.

Smith nodded sheepishly.

"As I said before someone decided to rudely interrupt me," Mirzam started sternly. "Seven children under the age of Hogwarts attendance were bitten by a werewolf. It would be proper to allow this children … Mr McLaggen try to act your age," Mirzam snarled when she saw that McLaggen started making faces. "It would be proper to allow this children proper education. We are extremely lucky to have amongst the teaching staff First Class Potion Master, Severus Snape who is one of very few people in the world who are able to prepare Wolfsbane Potion which allows changed werewolf to keep its mind after the transformation. I suggest a higher raise and separate budget for ingredients of Wolfsbane Potion would persuade him into preparing the potion each month as long as these eight children continue their education at Hogwarts."

"Pardon me for interrupting Madam Black," said Crouch quickly. "You said yourself that seven children will need the potion."

"Actually eight," Mirzam said. "But if the costs for preparing the potion and the ingredients is too high I trust that parents who managed to accumulate more than ten thousand galleons in their vaults, counting together houses and money per year will be able of paying for preparing the potion and the ingredients as long as their children will attend Hogwarts. Which rules out four children for which potions will be paid by their parents: Percy Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy and Remmy Black since their parents can afford paying for their potion and Mr Snape's work. Which leaves us with Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood, Samuel McMillan and Harry Hopkins. I trust that seven hundred galleons for each of them will allow them a year worth supply of Wolfsbane potion."

"That's outrageous!" Mrs Weasley bellowed. "Seven hundreds galleons per year is my husband's year worth wage."

"Perhaps if you started working you would maintain at least another seven hundred gallons per year," added Narcissa sourly. "The Blacks and the Tonks can afford the potion because both of them are working. Even I know that my husband's inheritance won't cover all costs that's why I intend to find a job after summer holidays."

"Point taken, Mrs Malfoy," Crouch muttered. "Madam Black would you present the matter to Headmaster Dumbledore before our next meeting at the end of school year?" he asked politely.

"I will," Mirzam nodded. "Dismissed," she sighed. "We will meet again at 26th June, Saturday."

McLaggen, Smith and Crouch left the room quickly and when the door closed behind them Sirius snickered, "That went well, don't you think?"

"I hate you," she muttered. "We already established that you should take this position."

"That would be my fault, Mimi," Narcissa said sheepishly.

"Why we have to pay for the potion?" asked Mrs Weasley angrily, she was still sitting in her seat.

"Because you are rich and with being rich comes certain responsibilities," said Narcissa lividly.

"Agreed," Walburga muttered. "So Mimi, will you go to Dumbledore today?" she asked brightly.

"I should," Mirzam said as she stood up. "Up for accompanying me, Sior?" she turned to her husband.

"Always," Sirius winked at her.

"We should be going now," said Lucretia. "Mum, Wally are you going with us?"

"Sure," Melania and Walburga replied in unison and they left the room together with Lucretia and Ignatius.

Sirius, Mirzam, Narcissa and Mrs Weasley remained in the room. Mrs Weasley looked uncomfortable.

'Here we go,' Mirzam snorted mentally. 'Betrothal proposition.'

"Mrs Black I had been wondering if…" Mrs Weasley started.

"What?" Mirzam asked sharply.

"I have been wondering if it would be possible to arrange a betrothal contract between my daughter Ginevra and your son Homam?" Mrs Weasley finished sheepishly.

"No," said Mirzam sternly. "It wouldn't be possible because neither I nor my husband believe in such nonsense as arranged marriage and sooner hell will froze over before I will allow my son to be betrothed to anyone before he is of age. Especially if I don't approve marriage between a member of old and respected pure-blood family and blood traitor scum which bought their way into the elite by the tragedy of another old and respected pure-blood family," she added and send her best death glare at the woman before she added. "Sior, Cissy lets go to Dumbledore."

She left the room as quickly as possible with Sirius and Narcissa tagging behind her. They caught up with her at the end of the corridor.

"It was bloody brilliant, Mimi," Sirius snickered as he sneaked his left arm around Mirzam's waist.

"I don't know who taught you how to act like a proud pure-blood matron but whomever it was did great job. You were fantastic," Narcissa giggled and she wound her right arm around Mirzam's shoulders.

"Wait till she finds out that I'm a Muggle-born," Mirzam snickered. "Merlin it would be priceless."

"So now we are scaring Dumbledore and later we are coming back for lunch," Sirius snickered.

* * *

Severus Snape wasn't happy with his boss, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, not really. Dumbledore demanded a meeting between him and all four heads of the Houses on 22nd May, Saturday so instead of spending the day with the Black family at plotting the fall of one Lord Voldemort or spending the time with his …brothers and nephews… Severus was stuck at the meeting with Headmaster. The only though which made him feel a bit better was that McGonagall seemed to be just as happy as he was.

"…there is also the Board of Governors to consider," Dumbledore's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "They are supposed to meet today to talk about our budget. I expect that the Head of the Board of Governors will visit me today."

Suddenly loud knocking on the door were heard and everybody turned around to look at it.

"Come in," Dumbledore called out calmly.

The door opened and three people walked inside. On the left was Narcissa, her long blonde hair were pulled back into a French braid. She was wearing long but fitting light blue robe which collar was hiding her – still bruised – neck, on the top of her robe she had thrown silver cloak with Malfoy crest on it. Next to her was Mirzam, she too was wearing dress robe like Narcissa, long and very fitting crimson robe with long sleeves, belted by a thick leather black belt with Auror badge holding it. But unlike Narcissa's collar Mirzam's collar was normal, her bruised neck was covered by a thick necklace made from black pearls. On the top of her robe she was wearing black cloak with Black family crest on it. Sirius who was standing on her left was wearing Aurors uniform and had the same cloak as Mirzam's thrown on it. From their postures was reeking power and Severus barely managed to resist a snicker, Dumbledore was in deep troubles.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," said Mirzam politely. "Headmistress McGonagall. Professor Sprout. Professor Flitwick. Professor Snape," she gave a small nod for each of them. "We came here to address a very important matter which came out at today's meeting of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy Board of Governors. We just left the meeting and we ask you for your time, all of you since the matter of the meeting will involve all four houses."

"Of course Ms Verascez," mumbled Dumbledore.

"Madam Black," McGonagall corrected him quickly.

"Please do sit down, Madam Black," Severus said politely and stood up from his chair making the chair available for Mirzam who accepted it with a small nod and whispered 'Thank you.'

"So what brings Board of Governors here?" asked Dumbledore curiously. "I assume that you are the Head of Board of Governors Madam Black."

"Indeed, Headmaster," Mirzam said politely. "I assume that you heard about werewolves attacks from last full moon?" she asked calmly.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Since the victims of the attacks are children under the age of attendance the Board of Governor decided to ensure that all eight werewolf children will receive proper education in the school which is responsible for their education," said Mirzam firmly. "Of course we are aware that a certain security measures need to be taken to ensure that non-werewolf students will be safe. My husband," Sirius gave a small nod, "informed me that you, professor Dumbledore allowed Remus Lupin to attend Hogwarts even if Remus was a werewolf."

"Remus's father was an old friend of mine," started Dumbledore but Sirius quickly cut him off.

"This children will attend Hogwarts, Professor," Sirius said coldly. "I call you on wizarding debt, Headmaster. Every werewolf child which expresses his or her wants to attend your school will attend your school. You owe me it for endangering my godson's life which lead to his death. Like my wife said certain security measures will be taken care of to ensure that other students won't get hurt."

"Such as?" Severus asked lividly, playing his role of vile Potion Master.

"Wolfsbane Potion for every full moon in the year. The Board of Governors and certain families will pay for the potion, preparing it and will ensure that the Potion Master will have either money for or the ingredients themselves," said Sirius firmly. "That's why I want to apologise Professor Snape, for all animosity between each other in last eleven years."

"Why should I accept your apology Black?" Severus snarled.

"If one of the children who were bitten was yours would you do it? For all of them, out of pure decency?" Sirius asked calmly.

"I don't do decent," Severus muttered even if he knew that he would be making the potion regardless his protests, which were more for Dumbledore than his own mind.

"Then do it to erase your sins, Severus," Mirzam whispered as she grabbed his hand and stared at him pleadingly. "Do it for the ones you love."

"How much?" Severus asked sourly.

"Seven hundred galleons per child for every year the child gets its potion. Paid respectively by the Board of Governors and the families who can afford the potion," whispered Mirzam.

"Very well," Severus mumbled. "You are lucky to have this eyes, otherwise I would be hard pressed to do it."

"Thank you," Mirzam whispered as she let go of his hand and straightened in her chair. "I trust that Shrieking Shack will keep its purpose like it did for Remus Lupin, am I right?"

"Indeed, Madam Black," said McGonagall sternly. "Madam Pomfrey will be informed immediately. Thank you for your visit. I trust that we will be seeing each other in the future."

"I'm certain that we will, Headmistress McGonagall," Mirzam said with a small nod.

"Then we will discuss this matter on the eve of next meeting of Hogwarts' Board of Governors, Madam Black," said McGonagall.

"Which means that we will meet at 25th June, Friday. I trust that evening would be good," said Mirzam politely.

"Six o'clock in the evening?" asked McGonagall. "Your house, perhaps."

"Will do, Headmistress," Mirzam gave her small smile and she stood up and extended her hand to shake McGonagall's.

Mirzam, Sirius and Narcissa after quick but polite goodbyes left the room.

"Finally something good come from that boy," Severus heard Phineas Niggelus voice. "But that girl, Merlin if I wasn't dead…"

This time Severus didn't resisted a snort. He didn't felt like telling the portrait that Mirzam Black was a Muggle-born witch which suddenly turned into the matron of Black family. After all Wally taught her well.

* * *

"And then Mirzam says '_No. It wouldn't be possible because neither I nor my husband believe in such nonsense as arranged marriage and sooner hell will froze over before I will allow my son to be betrothed to anyone before he is of age. Especially if I don't approve marriage between a member of old and respected pure-blood family and blood traitor scum which bought their way into the elite by the tragedy of another old and respected pure-blood family._' Merlin you should have seen how red Weasley turned at that," Narcissa giggled as she was telling the rest of the family about the meeting of Hogwarts' Board of Governors.

Regulus laughed at that wholeheartedly. Mirzam certainly had a nerve no one suspected her to have. On Regulus's right Pollux was snickering silently.

"I can see it," he mumbled finally. "Mimi, all dressed up in all Black family regalia and that red-headed devil turning even redder."

"I was inspired," Mirzam snickered, she was back to her usual clothes, jeans and turtleneck, all jewellery beside her wedding ring was gone.

"Indeed," Sirius snickered. "Merlin, for a moment I thought that all women in the family found themselves in you. Mum certainly did."

"Pity that we didn't saw it," Regulus snickered. "So who is up for a walk to the park?"

"You will excuse me, I have a little headache from staring at Molly Weasley today," said his mother.

"And we are supposed to visit my family," said grandma Melania.

"Paperwork," Cassiopeia mumbled.

"I will need to go to the library," said Orion. "Someone has to rescue the Lupins before they will die there."

"Family meeting too," said Ignatius. "Lucy is coming with me."

"Same there, Dora is coming with us," said Ted.

"So I guess that it would be just the six of us plus kids," said Severus suddenly, how he got there Regulus had no idea.

"Dumbledore let you out early?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I told him that I was going to sulk for the rest of the day at my place," Severus replied. "He bought it. Mimi, you were brilliant today."

"Thanks," Mirzam snickered. "Hey, what about a picnic in Regent's Park?" she called out.

"Brilliant idea," Sirius agreed quickly. "But someone needs to change clothes before leaving."

"Cissy feel free to ride my wardrobe," Mirzam said.

"Same there for you Severus," Sirius added. "I'm not asking you Reggie since I know that you are wearing my clothes."

"You bought me a stupid suit, Sior!" Regulus growled playfully. "That's hardly Muggle clothes.

About half of hour later they left the house. Regulus had a very hard time to resist snickering at Narcissa's choice of clothes. She was wearing red gypsy skirt, a thing Regulus never saw Mirzam in even if it would look on her great because of her jet-black hair, Cissy was also wearing a sleeveless brown turtleneck and on the top of her head she had big straw hat with red bow.

Mirzam changed her clothes too, she remained in her white sleeveless turtleneck but she changed her jeans to white gypsy skirt. Her hair were very short and were tied by white velvet band.

Sirius put on his blue jeans which had more holes in them than actual fabric, he also wore sleeveless black shirt.

Severus was lesser exhibitionist than Sirius and managed to get his hand at black t-shirt with the Beatles name on it and a pair of black jeans which actually looked like trousers not like something which was eaten by moths.

Regulus remained in his, technically Sirius's, black t-shirt with white sentence 'I don't tease, I promise' and his own blue jeans.

But the most hilarious sight was grandfather Pollux in red t-shirt which claimed in white capital letters, 'Stubborn git and proud of it!' and white jeans, both things came from Sirius's wardrobe.

When they found themselves in Regent's Park Sirius found them a secluded corner where they set two blankets and the basket with food. Then grandpa Pollux produced a football ball and dared Sirius, Regulus and Severus into a small football match while Mirzam and Narcissa remained with the kids on the blanket.

Two hours later after losing their third match to Sirius and Severus who practically levelled him and grandpa Pollux with the ground with disastrous result 15:2 for Sirius and Severus, Regulus claimed that he had enough and went to lick his wounded ego to the blanket.

In overall it was funny day, quite refreshing and comfortable. It was almost hilarious to watch Sirius and Severus plotting how to win three football matches in a row. Who knew that these two could work together so well.

Nothing had happened till they were about to reach the gates of the park when Mirzam accidentally walked into a young woman in green dress. Then both women froze and that's when everything went to hell.

* * *

Mirzam was laughing at the joke which Pollux just said and she didn't saw the woman in front of her. She walked into her and quickly stepped away. But the apology for not paying attention to her surroundings froze on her lips when she saw into whom she walked.

The woman was about her high, maybe an inch and half smaller than Mirzam. Her face was heart-shaped like Mirzam's. Her jet-black hair were long and had the same curly look like Mirzam's. Her high-cheekbones were pronounced just in the same manner as hers were. But her almond-shaped eyes unlike Mirzam's, were green.

Merlin's balls. It was Gemma. Her supposedly deceased sister.

The woman was watching Mirzam as much intently as Mirzam was watching her. A faint line appeared on her forehead before she whispered, "Mirzam? Mirzam Mira Verascez?"

"Gemma?" Mirzam whispered. "Gemma Francesca Verascez?"

"Oh, Merlin, Mimi," the woman whispered. "It's really you," she squealed and before Mirzam knew what had happened she was enveloped into a bear hug. "Mum and Dad are going to faint when I tell them."

_Mum … Dad … Gemma? Since when the earth started spinning backwards and her supposedly dead family was in fact alive. Merlin, Sirius, do something._

"Could you stop trying to strangle my wife, missy?" Sirius asked sharply and Mirzam felt that he pried Gemma's hands away from her.

"Wife?" Gemma mumbled. "You lucky girl. You got married," she squealed again. Then she turned her head to the left and saw the boys. "And you have kiddies," she cooed and ran to the pram where Homam, Remus and Draco were sitting. "They are so cuteee… What are their names?"

"Homam and Remus, the closest two to you, missy," replied Regulus.

"It's Gemma," Gemma said quickly.

"Regulus," Regulus replied. "Mimi's brother-in-law. Nice to meet you Gemma," he said and he extended his hand to greet her.

"Narcissa," said Narcissa and she extended her hand to greet Gemma. "Their cousin."

"Severus," Severus greeted her. "Another brother-in-law."

"Pollux Black. Grandfather of these four," he waved at Sirius, Regulus, Severus and Narcissa.

Suddenly a black-haired girl with two long braids slammed into Gemma mumbling, "Gemma you meanie, you were supposed to watch after us not ran away."

"Oh, shut up Kuma," Gemma muttered. "I saw my sister."

"We are your sisters," the girl named Kuma muttered as she pointed somewhere behind her.

Mirzam glanced in that direction and gasped. About thirty feet behind Gemma and, was it Kuma, were standing four girls with jet-black hair pulled into two pigtails. Three of them looked like they were around the age of six, the fourth looked no older than four years.

"Mimi was my sister before you came along," Gemma replied sharply before she turned around to face Mirzam. "This meanie here," she patted the girl who was standing next to her, "is name Kuma Elisa. That lot," she pointed at four girls, "from our right to left is named respectively, "Spica Charlotte, Aludra Anna, Almilam Samantha and Sadachbia Jane. Aged respectively nine, three times six and four. They are OUR younger sisters, Mimi."

Sisters? Now the earth really started spinning backwards. Her supposedly dead parents not only were alive but they also managed to produce five other girls beside her and Gemma, after they were supposedly dead.

"No," Mirzam mumbled. "It's impossible."

"Mimi," Gemma said cautiously.

"I…" Mirzam mumbled and before she knew what she had done she disappareted.

She apparated straight into hers and Sirius's bedroom at Grimmauld Place and fell on the bed. It wasn't possible. It was … cruel. No, her parents couldn't abandon her like that and then produce another five girls.

Suddenly everything came back to her, all her childhood. The years she spent in her basement, the beatings, the taunts from other children in orphanage. Why it had to be her? Why they abandoned her? Why?

She wasn't aware of her tears until she drew a breath for her second sob. She was strong, she grew up in an orphanage, she was an Auror. She won't be weak, she won't let them get to her. No.

She rolled on her stomach and hid her face in the coverlet. She was wrong, no one had that much strength.

* * *

As soon as Mirzam disapparated Sirius followed her and after a moment of hesitance Severus disapparated too. After they vanished Narcissa grabbed the pram and disappareted with the boys, she was followed by Pollux. So that left Regulus, who couldn't apparate even if his life depended from it, and six Verascez sisters.

"Bugger," he mumbled nervously.

"Why she disapparated?" Gemma Verascez asked tentatively.

"Whoa?" Regulus mumbled. "Why you are familiar with this word?"

"Because I'm a witch, silly," Gemma rolled her eyes. "I'm transferring from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts because our parents moved back to London."

"A witch?" Regulus mumbled in shock.

"It was scientifically proven that when in Muggle family older child happens to be a witch or wizard the possibility that its younger sibling will be witch or wizard too is about ninety-five percent. Mirzam was a witch, so am I and this five little devils would be witches too," said Gemma quickly.

"I bet that your grandmother loves it," Regulus snorted.

"You meet her?" Gemma asked curiously.

"I didn't," Regulus replied. "My mother did, plus I heard a lot about her from Mirzam. Mimi doesn't have a very high opinion about her."

"Why?" Gemma asked.

"Tell your grandmother that you are a witch and you will find out," Regulus replied sharply.

"I was about to visit her. She lives on the other side of the park. Mum and dad send us to them," she said.

"Where do you live?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Our parents bought a house at 13 Grimmauld Place in London. It's a bit lingered but mum will change it into the prettiest house around in a matter of two weeks," Gemma replied.

_13 Grimmauld Place? Mirzam isn't going to like it when she finds out._

"So where are you going?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Circus Road," replied Gemma. "Wanna go with us?"

"I might. It's not that I have other things to do today," Regulus shrugged.

"Good then you will help me mind these devils," Gemma pointed at the quartet.

The girl named Sadachbia ran to him and indicated that she wanted to be picked up. Normally he wouldn't pick up a random kid but after few weeks with Hommy and Remmy and lately Draco he got used to it. He gently picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. As soon as Sadie was secure on his shoulders two of the other three girls ran to him and grabbed his hand each. Kuma and third girl held on Gemma's hands.

"So Reggie?" Gemma asked after a few minutes of silent walk. "Tell me about Hogwarts. You attended it, didn't you?"

"What you want to know?" he asked quietly.

"Everything," Gemma replied.

"It would be better if Sevie was here, he teaches at Hogwarts," he mumbled.

"Oh? What does he teach?" Gemma asked.

"Potions," Regulus replied. "He is also the head of Slytherin House."

"Are there other houses?" Kuma asked curiously.

"Besides Slytherin there are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Regulus answered.

"Which one you were in? Which one was Mimi?" Gemma asked curiously.

"I was in Slytherin. Ambitious, cunning, power-hungry, pure-blood. No other place to go. Mimi was in Ravenclaw for these with wit and learning since the cleverest would always be the best. Though my brother and I keep arguing that Mimi is either a house-misplaced Gryffindor or Slytherin. Of course Sirius was in Gryffindor, bravest and boldest, daring, with great nerve and chivalrous. That's him," Regulus replied.

"What about Hufflepuff?" asked Gemma.

"Never knew one," Regulus sighed. "At least not very well. Hufflepuff is well … a Hufflepuff. Keen of justice and very loyal hard workers."

"What's a pure-blood?" asked Kuma.

"Pure-blood is a term which describes a witch or wizard who was born in wizarding family and as far as it can be determined has no non-magical ancestors. Then there is half-blood which actually describes most of wizards and witches, there are many combinations here, wizarding parent of all blood status plus other Muggle parent for example, same with Muggle-born parent or half-blood parent. Then there are Muggle-borns born in Muggle families without wizarding ancestry at all. You lot are Muggle-borns, Kuma," Regulus explained.

"Oh," Kuma mumbled. "Is it bad? Being Muggle-born, I mean?"

"No, not really," Regulus answered. "For most, normal, people of course. There are some nasty people who think that being Muggle-born is being worse than a pure-blood. But that's rubbish."

"How old is your family, Regulus?" Gemma asked curiously.

"Very old," Regulus replied. "Actually ancient, our ancestry can be traced back to middle ages."

"Wow," Gemma mumbled. "That's a lot of family history to learn."

"My father is the best source," Regulus added with small snicker. "He knows practically every legend which runs in the family."

"So when Mimi married your brother?" Gemma changed the subject.

"At 1st April, this year," Regulus answered.

"But those boys look like they are around two years old," Gemma said sceptically.

"Ever heard a phrase 'a child out of wedlock'?" Regulus snickered.

"Bet that grandmother loved it, she is very religious," Gemma snickered.

"Or so I heard," Regulus mumbled. "Times were dark here, Gemma, Mimi and Sior decided that it would be safer for the kids if they didn't got married. Now everything cooled off and everything seems to be going just fine."

"Where Mimi works?" Gemma asked.

"She is an Auror, so is Sior," Regulus answered.

"Who is taking care of the kids when they are at work?" Kuma asked curiously.

"My parents, I, my grandparents, various aunts and uncles, depends," Regulus replied.

"So they live in the same house as the rest of the family," Gemma said.

"Well, not exactly rest but the most of… definitely," Regulus explained.

"Oh, where do you live?" Kuma asked. "Can we visit?"

"Grimmauld Place," Regulus mumbled. "House under number 12. As for visiting I will need to ask mum and Mimi first. They could use a little warning. Especially Mimi."

"So we are next door neighbourhoods," said Kuma.

"So it would seem," Regulus mumbled. "Oh, look Circus Road. Where your grandmother lives?"

"Under number three," Gemma pointed at one of the houses.

The house looked like any other house in the neighbourhood but Regulus knew better. It wasn't a house of a happy family. Inside it lived devil reincarnated if what Mirzam was telling about her was truth.

"You are going with us," said Sadachbia suddenly who during the walk remained silent.

"Do I even have a choice to say no?" Regulus snickered.

"No!" Verascez sisters giggled in unison.

That's how Regulus found himself at the front stairs to the house under the number three. Gemma knocked on the door loudly and after a minute the door were opened by an old lady. If the lines on her face was any indication Regulus would give her at least eighty years. Her white hair was pulled into impossibly tight topknot. Her face was heart-shaped just like Mirzam's or other Verascez sisters were and her cheekbones were very pronounced. Her lips were drawn into a tight line. But what really surprised Regulus were woman's eyes, almond-shaped and violet, but unlike Mirzam's eyes they didn't hold warmth, they were piercingly cold. The woman was dressed in pale pink tail-coat.

"I'm not buying anything you are offering and neither I'm helping any orphanage or whatever," she snarled at them.

"I'm sorry," Gemma said calmly. "I mistook the house for the one which belongs to my grandparents. I apologise for inconvenience Madam."

"What are their names?" the woman asked sharply.

"Patrick and Patricia Smith," Gemma replied quickly at the same time as Kuma said, "Benedicta and Benedict Roberts."

"And you are?" the woman asked sharply, her gaze stopped on Regulus, who knew very well that he looked like a member of a rock band, and stayed there.

"Gemma, Kuma, Spica, Aludra, Almilam and Sadachbia Verascez," said Kuma quickly. "This is Regulus Black who is chaperoning us around London."

"What are your parents names?" the woman asked sharply.

"Hubert and Elizabeth Verascez. Mum's maiden name was Roberts," replied Kuma.

"They died in a car crash," said woman sternly. "Pity that that wretch Mirzam didn't died with them.

"No, we didn't," Gemma said sharply. "And don't call my sister a wretch."

"She is worth ten times more than you," Regulus snorted.

"How do you know that gypsy?" the woman snarled at him.

"She is my sister-in-law so I know her quite well. I came here to find out if she wasn't exaggerating when she referred to her grandmother as a cold-hearted bitch. She wasn't," Regulus replied coldly. "Hey Gemma, do you want me to walk you back home?"

"Gladly," Gemma mumbled and she hooked her right arm on Regulus's left. "Girls we are going back to home," she ordered and she pulled Regulus by the arm.

By the time they reached the end of the street she was positively fuming.

"What a hag," she muttered angrily. "If mum invites her over I'm hiding at your house."

* * *

As hard as she tried Walburga couldn't fell asleep because of the noise which was coming from the house under the number thirteen. It seemed like someone was moving into that house. After three hours of tossing and turning she finally gave up and decided to make herself a big mug of tea before retiring to the library where the noise seemed to be less annoyig. She was halfway through the corridor when someone knocked on the door. It surprised her greatly since most of the family members either unceremoniously apparated into the hall or used the fireplace in the kitchen. But curiosity won the battle with surprise and Walburga went to answer the door.

When she opened the door she was surprised to find Mirzam standing on the stairs. She had few more lines on her face and her eyes were green but it was definitely Mirzam.

"Good afternoon," said Mirzam. "My name is Elizabeth Verascez, Betty for short. I'm very sorry for the noise but my family is just moving into the house under number thirteen. I hope that the noise isn't very bad."

"Walburga Black," Walburga mumbled and she extended her hand to greet the woman. "Do you, by any chance, happen to have a twenty-two years old daughter named Mirzam?" she asked curiously.

The woman paled drastically and she mumbled, "We used to have daughter name Mirzam. But … this is very long story, Madam Black."

"Please do come in," Walburga smiled at her and stepped aside to let her inside. "Would you like a cup of tea? I was about to make myself one."

The woman nodded slowly and she stepped inside. Walburga lead her to the kitchen where she prepared them both in muggle way a big cup of tea and put the rest of the cake from yesterday on desert plates in front of the woman. After she put the sugar-bowl and freshly sliced lemon on the table she sat down on the other side of the table to the woman and prompted her to continue.

"My husband was a dentist long time ago. Ten years ago he was asked by the police to help them in catching a certain Mafioso. And so he did. The police assured us that his involvement in the case will remain unknown to anyone. But someone revealed the information and his cronies destroyed our house after we sent Mirzam to her boarding school in Scotland. Next day the police helped us to arrange a car accident where my husband, I and our second daughter, Gemma were supposed to be killed. I really didn't wanted to leave Mirzam behind but … she was spending at least ten months of the year at her school and I knew how much she loved being there. I didn't had a heart to remove her from it. At her school she was safe and for summer holidays I knew that my mother would take her in, they were the best friends," said the woman tearfully.

Walburga barely managed to resist a snort. If this woman knew how much her mother loved her daughter she would get a heart attack.

"So that's why we left Mimi behind. It was hard, really hard. But it was for her safety, Madam Black. It breaks my heart that I haven't seen her for last ten years and as much as I would want to see her I don't even know where she lives. Where she works? Did she got married? Does she has any kids?" said the woman with a heavy sigh.

Suddenly there was a loud crush upstairs and Walburga flinched.

"Honey be calm," Sirius called out.

"I'm calm!" Mirzam growled. "I'm bloody calm! The house is still standing!"

"I know that you are upset…" Sirius started, their voices got nearer.

"Upset?" Mirzam bellowed. "Are you daft? I'm furious. Pissed off. Mad. Enraged. I'm not upset."

Her footsteps got closer to the kitchen, it seemed like she was in the hall.

"I know that you are pissed off but please be reasonable," Sirius called after her.

Mirzam marched into the kitchen angrily and she turned around before she saw the woman as she called out, "I'm reasonable! I'm not planning a murder on anyone Sirius!"

"But you are an inch away from blowing the house apart with your anger, Mimi," Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of Mirzam.

"I just want the truth, Sirius!" Mirzam snarled. "I want to know why for the countless time Gemma was more important to them than I! I want to know why I had to grow up in orphanage when my fucking parents were in fact alive! You don't know how it is when you want to cry but you have no tears left to cry! You don't know what being an orphan means! I had been lied to all my life and I want the truth! I want to know why they didn't cared for me enough to take me with them!"

"Would you go with them?" Sirius asked quietly, he lowered his head and looked down at his shoes. "Would you rather grew up elsewhere … giving up everything which you have here?" he mumbled.

"What you mean?" Mirzam asked, she seemed to be a bit calmer now.

"I mean that if you grew up with your parents…" he paused. "I know that I sound like a selfish jerk and maybe I'm one," he raised his head to look at Mirzam. "But would you give us up? Would you give up what we have? Would go with your parents knowing how your life would look like in ten years?"

Mirzam said nothing and she lowered her head before she mumbled, "I love you Sirius. I really do. You mean the world to me. You were the only constant in my life. You were my strength… but yes, I would give it up, everything we have if I had a chance to grow up with my parents. I'm sorry."

"I understand it," Sirius whispered. "Believe me I do," he added and he hugged her tightly. "But you need to be calm, Mimi. If you let your emotions control your actions you will do more harm than good. I'm sure that at least one member of the lot remained behind and they are tagging after your sisters so we will find out where they live and we will confront them. Together. I meant our marriage vows, Mimi."

"I'm sorry for being such a hag, Sior," Mirzam whispered.

"You aren't a hag. You are pissed off and that's different," Sirius chuckled. "When was the last time when I told you that you are cute when you are angry?"

"Long time ago," Mirzam sighed.

"Come I will make you a strong tea with Firewhiskey and together we will wait for whomever went after your sisters?" Sirius pulled away from Mirzam and smiled at her.

"Make it double, Sior," Mirzam sighed. "I need it."

Sirius lead her by the hand to the counter behind the back of Walburga's visitor who turned around in her seat to see them more clearly.

"I'm sorry," Mirzam mumbled.

"Mirzam Mira Black from Verascez family if you don't stop apologising in an instant I will turn you into a frog," Sirius groaned and then he gave Mirzam a glare as he added, "I meant it, Mimi."

"Oh, yeah," Mirzam snickered. "You will turn me into a frog only because it would give you an excuse to kiss me."

"I don't need to change you into a frog to kiss you, Mimi," Sirius said wolfishly and he stole a quick kiss from Mirzam.

"Nuhm," Mirzam mumbled. "Come back here you tease," she giggled and she wounded her arms around Sirius's neck.

"I don't tease," Sirius grinned wolfishly. "I promise. That's different."

"Just shut up and kiss me, silly," Mirzam mumbled and she leaned to kiss him.

They kissed quite passionately even for a newlywed couple.

"Did we christened kitchen table?" Sirius asked wolfishly.

Walburga sighed before she said sternly, "I don't know if you did and frankly I don't want to know. And you would be so kind to restrain yourself in the presence of a guest."

At that the pair looked at Walburga and her guest. Upon seeing the woman Mirzam paled drastically and gripped Sirius's arm tightly and mumbled, "Of all places in the world…"

"Mimi…" the woman whispered as she stood up.

"Don't call me Mimi," Mirzam said icily.

* * *

Orion chose to come back home from the library on foot, after all the day was quite nice. The sun was shining brightly and east wind was very gentle. The Lupins promised to come back to Grimmauld Place for supper and hopefully by then Wally's headache will be gone.

He was almost reaching the house when he saw two men who were carrying an enormous sofa. One was impossibly skinny kid and the other was a big-bellied man. They looked like they needed a hand.

"Do you need a hand, gentlemen?" he asked politely.

"If you would be so kind, sir. We need someone to hold the door," said the man with a huge belly.

"Let the kid do it. I will take his place," Orion said and he pointed at skinny kid who was barely holding his end of the sofa.

He quickly approached him and grabbed his end of the furniture. The sofa indeed was heavy but he was used to much heavier stuff.

"Go on kid," Orion mumbled. "Where to?"

"The living-room on your left, sir. First door," said big-bellied man.

Together they carried the sofa into the room and set it on the floor.

Big-bellied man sighed heavily and he whipped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand before he said, "Houses here are terrible. High, with narrow staircase and not enough room to manoeuvre."

"Not all," Orion snickered, to the contrary 12 Grimmauld Place was everything but not what the man just said. "The neighbour house while high has very wide staircases and a lot of room to manoeuvre."

"You mean number 11 sir?" asked the man. "Been there, it's even worse than this one."

"I mean number 12," Orion snickered.

"There isn't such a house sir," said the boy timidly. "I grew up in the neighbourhood and between eleven and thirteen there wasn't a house at all."

"Weird," Orion snickered. "I lived at Grimmauld Place for last twenty-four years and since I remember between the houses eleven and thirteen was standing number twelve. But maybe I need to get my eyesight fixed."

"If number twelve was standing between eleven and thirteen then it would mean that magic exist," big-bellied man mumbled.

"There is no such a thing like magic," Orion chuckled.

"All right gentlemen," said a male voice from the doorway. "You are needed in the kitchen."

"All right, sir," both men said quickly and they rushed out of the room.

"I didn't saw you with the crew sir," the man said sceptically.

"I was passing by and saw that your workers needed a hand with the sofa," Orion said simply.

"Hubert Verascez," the man said as he extended his hand.

"Orion Black, nice to meet you Mr Verascez," Orion shook offered hand tightly. "So you bought the house from Lockawers family?"

"You knew them?" asked Mr Verascez curiously.

"You can say so," Orion sighed. "They had more children than my whole family with all members combined and I happen to have quite a big family. Joe never worked as far as I remember. This house was a wedding present from Diana's parents, they were rich folk. Joe spend all inheritance she got after them on alcohol and it seems that they needed more money."

"It sounds like you live nearby," said Mr Verascez.

"Actually next door," Orion waved in the direction of number twelve.

"Under number eleven?" asked Mr Verascez.

"Twelve," Orion corrected automatically.

"Magic," said Mr Verascez with a small smile. "You are a wizard, sir."

"No, I'm not," Orion snickered.

"Then why you have a wand sticking out from your left pocket?" asked Mr Verascez. "I know all these secrecy decrees my daughter is a witch, actually two daughters and their younger sisters seem to be witches too."

Then something clicked in Orion's brain. The man was named Verascez and he had two witches for daughters. Wasn't Mirzam's maiden name Verascez?

"Does one of them happens to be named, Mirzam?" Orion asked tentatively.

"That would be the oldest," said Mr Verascez. "How do you know her name?"

"Well, she married my oldest son," Orion replied simply.

"Mimi?" Mr Verascez mumbled.

"That's how we call her," Orion confirmed.

"Dear Merlin, Mimi. Betty will never believe me. Mimi got married…" Mr Verascez mumbled. "When?"

"Quite recently. I don't know exactly when since I was unable to attend the wedding but my wife will know for sure," Orion replied truthfully.

"I need to tell Betty," said Mr Verascez. "She went to apologise to the neighbourhoods for the noise."

"In which direction she went?" Orion asked.

"To the right," Mr Verascez replied.

"Ah, so there is a very big chance that she is speaking with my wife right now. Let's go," Orion motioned at the man to follow him.

They quickly left the house under number thirteen and entered the Black family house. The hall seemed empty. Suddenly Orion saw white shape running upstairs which was quickly followed by Sirius who managed to call out, "Hey dad!" before he vanished from Orion's sight.

"That would be Mimi's husband and judging by his speed that white blur which appeared before him was Mimi," Orion said to Mr Verascez. "I guess that it's not the best time to approach her now."

As soon as this words left his mouth Walburga peeked her head from the kitchen stairs and upon seeing Orion sighed, "Ori. Good that you are here. Mirzam's family…"

"Moved next door," Orion finished for her. "Judging by her reaction she isn't very excited."

"You can say so," Walburga sighed. "She is pissed off like a female dragon which just laid eggs. Sirius is the only one who can approach her now. Oh, Mrs Verascez, that's my husband, Orion," Walburga turned to someone who was standing behind her.

"And the man next to him would be mine husband, Mrs Black, Hubert," said the woman as she stepped out from behind Walburga.

"Quite a meeting," Orion chuckled as he shook Mrs Verascez's hand.

"Now it would be good time for the girls to come back home. Gemma would be excited about Mirzam," said Mr Verascez as he shook Walrbuga's hand.

"You have more daughters than Mirzam and Gemma?" asked Walburga curiously.

"Five more," answered Mrs Verascez. "Aged nine, three times six and four. Gemma is seventeen, she is transferring to Hogwarts."

"Oh, what are their names?" asked Walbruga curiously.

"Kuma, Spcia, Almilam, Aludra and Sadachbia," answered Mrs Verascez.

"Quite starry," Walburga chuckled.

"You are the one to talk, oh Walburga mother of Sirius and Regulus and a wife of Orion," Orion snickered.

"Sirius, Severus and Regulus," Walburga corrected him sharply. "I might not give birth to Severus but he is as good as mine. Do you know who took Homam and Remus?"

"No idea," Orion replied. "Perhaps they are at my father's house if your father went with the kids to the park."

* * *

"Come on, tell me," Gemma teased him. "Which position?"

"Guess," Regulus snickered.

"You are too skinny for a Keeper and you don't look like beater material. I say…" she paused. "Chaser."

"Seeker," Regulus snickered. "Six years in the team, same as Mimi, but she was year above me."

"You used to compete," Gemma giggled.

"Compete?" Regulus laughed. "She used to bring me to ground level, Gemma. She could have gone professional if she didn't decided to be an Auror."

"So what are you doing, Reggie?" asked Gemma curiously.

"Kidding around," Regulus replied. "Seriously," he added after Gemmas slapped his arm playfully. "I have a free style job."

"What kind of?" she continued prodding.

"I think if I told you then I would have to kill you, Gemma. It's a secret," Regulus said teasingly.

"Oh, secret," Gemma giggled. "I love secrets."

"Hey Cissy. Finally gathered courage to come back to Grimmauld?" Regulus called out when he spotted Narcissa with the pram with Homam and Remus.

"Stop kidding, Reggie," Narcissa berated him, albeit not very seriously. "I have to meet my father today and I need to hand Hommy and Remmy back to Mimi. Draco is over at your grandparents, I will pick him up on my way back."

"Go ahead Cissy. We will take them home," Regulus snickered.

"You look like you are quite busy right now," Narcissa commented, she was referring to Sadie who was still sitting on his shoulders and Spica whom he was carrying on his right hip.

"Gemma has a free hand," Regulus said quickly.

"Fine then. Tell your mother that I should be back for lunch tomorrow," she said simply as she let go of the pram. "It was nice to meet you, girls," she called out and she wandered in the direction of the back alley.

"Who is Cissy?" Kuma asked curiously. "Your sister?"

"My cousin," Regulus corrected her. "I don't have sisters. Only two older brothers."

"Sisters are cool," Kuma stated.

"Brothers are cooler," Regulus said teasingly.

"They are not," Kuma huffed.

"They are," Regulus argued playfully.

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Not."

"Are," Kuma huffed.

"Hah," Regulus snickered. "I won."

"Can you please stop arguing like little kids?" Gemma asked patiently.

"I didn't started," Regulus snickered. "She did."

They entered Grimmauld Place from Grimmauld Lane. Regulus spotted a huge truck in front of the house under number thirteen.

"They are still bringing in the stuff," Gemma muttered.

"Let's go to our house. I'm sure that it will be calmer there," Regulus suggested.

* * *

After she reached the landing between the ground floor and the first floor she apparated out to the last room she knew that Sirius would be looking for her. His old bedroom. The room looked quite grim and had this awful stench of a room in which windows weren't open for ages. Since she didn't wanted to die from stench she approached the window and pushed it up.

She sighed contently when she felt the gentle breeze which entered the room and glanced down at the street. There on the pavement between the houses under number thirteen and twelve was standing small group. She immediately recognised Regulus, Gemma and her sons, then she realised that the other kids were her little sisters. The girls were pointing at the house and were telling something to Regulus who was nodding eagerly. He seemed quite content to be with that merry bunch. If Mirzam didn't knew better she would say that in front of her was a young man with his kids.

"Mirzam," the voice she didn't expected to hear again and more important, didn't wanted to hear again called out from the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply as she turned around to face her mother.

Violet eyes meet green for a moment but Mirzam looked away at the poster of a bikini-clad blonde. Amazing how Sirius's taste in girls changed over the years.

"I want to explain…" started her mother.

"There is nothing to explain," Mirzam growled and she looked back at her mother.

"Mimi," her mother pleaded.

"Don't call me Mimi!" Mirzam snarled. "Only people who call me Mimi is my family and you aren't my family."

"I'm your mother," she whined.

"No, you aren't my mother," Mirzam barked angrily. "If you were my mother you would never leave me with Benedicta Roberts. If you were my mother you would never abandon me. If you were my mother I wouldn't have to chose between abusive, cold-hearted bitch who tried to kill me three times in the span of five years and an orphanage. If you were my mother then I wouldn't have to work for twenty hours a day for seven days in the week to buy myself course books and clothes. If you were my mother then you would be there for me. You aren't my mother, I never had one."

"Mimi…" her mother whispered.

"I told you to not call me Mimi. You don't have the right," Mirzam growled.

"But you were best friends. You and mum…" she mumbled nervously.

"Best friends?" Mirzam snorted. "Best friends?! Here," she raised her skirt as put her left leg on the bed and pointed at four barely visible scars where bones pierced the skin, "this two," she pointed at the two topmost scars, "came when she run me with her car. The other two," she pointed at two lower scars, "I got when she pushed me down the stairs, I got three broken ribs, punctured lungs and severe brain concussion," she put her leg down and turned around as she pulled up the lower part of her turtleneck and pointed with her left hand at the scar which was there since she was nine and half as she said, "There is a screw which holds my backbone together, the little piece of metal to which I owe the fact that I'm still walking," she pulled the turtleneck down to cover the scar and she turned around to face her mother, "The doctors put it there when your dear old mum pushed me out of the window at the second floor. Other scars are too old to see but if you looked closely in very strong light you would see several scars where the belt buckle broke the skin. And why do you think I was so painfully thin when you took me back after Gemma recovered? Did you bought that shit from your mummy dearest that I didn't wanted to eat?" she growled. "The thing is that you don't know me, you never did."

"But why…" she mumbled.

"Dunno?" Mirzam snorted. "Maybe your God obsessed mother couldn't stand the fact that her granddaughter was spawn of Satan, a witch. You never cared about me, not when Gemma was concerned. I don't blame Gimmy, it wasn't her fault that she got sick but I blame you for not caring enough and I pity," she paused. "Yes, I pity your other daughters because I know that if one of them got sick you will abandon the others."

"You don't know what having a sick child means…" her mother started.

"I know what having a sick child means!" Mirzam bellowed. "My son is a werewolf. Each month he is going through very painful transformation from human into a werewolf and backwards. But the fact that he is a werewolf doesn't means that I treat my other, healthy son as a scum. I love and care for both of them with the same level of devotion and I pay attention to the needs of them both, so does my husband and my in-laws. That's what good parents do, they treat all their kids equally. You and your husband never cared for me so stop trying to fuck up with my life because I won't let you!" she barked. "Get out!"

Her mother didn't moved even for an inch.

"Get out!" Mirzam growled through gritted teeth and when her mother didn't reacted Mirzam pulled out her wand from her right shoe and pointed it straight at her mother's heart. "Get out before I will decide to use some very painful curse and I assure you I will feel no remorse because of it."

That seemed to prompt older woman to move and she slowly left the room.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing.**

_(Sniffy builds a fort behind the couch and hides there) As promised last time, this chapter was very Mirzamish and I know I'm evil. Since someone approached me about certain subject concerning Mirzam let me state it here, for once - **Mirzam isn't and won't be pregnant with Sirius's child, or any child at all for a very long time (I won't give you exact date but the earliest child of theirs is going to be born after Voldemort kicks the bucket - I'm quite adamant of this subject** plus I have something in store for Mimi)._

_Why Mimi? Because her full name is **Mi**rzam **Mi**ra. Same with **Re**gulus **Ar**cturus or **Si**rius **Or**ion. Though **Se**verus **To**bias **Or**ionis ... come to think about it he will kill someone before someone calls him how it went Setor? For me it sounds like a pesticide._

_Back to Mirzam, since whole chapter is about her and her family. The appearence of Verascez family might seem far fetched - you have no idea how many times I used delate button on that part but in the end I decided to let it be. Mirzam must deal with the ghost of her past - and they are all coming back to haunt her (though that's not main part of the story - it will be going through next few chapters, you know a little thing here, a little thing there). She needs to get stronger and you know that old proverb, 'what doesn't kill us makes us stronger'. Plus right now Mirzam worked up pretty high steam and I need her on this steam in next chapter, we are going to fuck ... err ... play with the werewolves and pissed of Mirzam is the last thing Fernir Greyback needs (really, she is the last person he needs, literally)._

_As for the Verascez family, I left to you judgining them. I know that I wouldn't do what they had done to Mirzam, this one I'm sure. Actually they are really sad people, especially Betty and I really don't envy Benedicta next chapter or anyone following her actions._

_As for Mirzam the Head of (insert annoying and long title here everyone knows) I planed it to be Sirius but then Narcissa said Mirzam Black... and here I'm. Though Mirzam would work better as Head of HBoG, can you really say no to these violet eyes (cough)Severus(cough)? Mirzam can be calm and controled and when the right time comes she can be pissed of fight on the steam she managed to work up._

_Regulus and Verascez sisters... well he had been around one and she is literally the tip of proverbial iceberg. Plus the family was quite cruel to leave poor defencless improved squib Reggie Black on his own against Verascez sisters. Kill me I don't know why I gave Mirzam five other sisters besides Gemma. I knew that Gemma was supposed to be a witch and that around Gemma was supposed to be a little girl who constantly gets into troubles (Sadie) and bigger girl who talks too much (Kuma), I really don't have a reason for Almilam's, Aludra's and Spica's presence - though there is one, quite big one ... brought together with Homam and Remus, minus Gemma since she is of age, Verascez sisters and little Black brothers give seven children in total and I pretty much assure you that Sirius and Mirzam will think twice ... or rather two hundred times before they will decided to have a child on their own. And since the Weasley family rarely will make an appearance in this story (and even if they will they won't be very much welcomed ) I was in need of a quite big family who can cause a lot of trouble in relatively short time._

**Next chapter:** Mirzam is still furious. The family looks for Riddle's diary. Finally Remus gets around and he and Dora get into big trouble which lead them into even bigger trouble. Mirzam gives Oscar winning performance in male role - yes, you read correctly, male role. Sirius finally admits something to Remus because he couldn't keep his mouth shut in presence of most werewolves in UK and Remus is shocked. Mirzam meets with her grandmother again and this time Mirzam wins the match against older woman. The problem with werewolves coninues (and trust me it will continue at last to the chapter after next and a lot farther).

* * *

**Chapter teaser (because I feel like it and I love to torture you).  
**

"What about that semi stuff?" Remus demanded.

Mirzam sighed, from the moment Remus stated that he was coming with them that discussion was hanging in the air. She pulled down the collar of her turtleneck and cocked her head to the right side letting Remus see the scares on left side of her throat, they were more visible here.

"That is a scratch of werewolf nails," she said calmly. "Plus a small bite of the teeth. Ravensworthy wasn't fully transformed werewolf when he attacked me, it was after the full moon. But the virus managed to pass."

"She won't be a werewolf," Sirius said suddenly. "I'm not and I seriously doubt that Mirzam will be a werewolf."

"What you mean?" asked Remus tentatively.

Sirius pulled up the left leg of his jeans and pointed at barely visible from this distance scars before he said, "First full moon after Shrieking Shack incident. You were alone. I knew that you needed help so I came there and … you … I don't have a bloody clue how it happened … but you bit me, after the full moon. I was worried sick that perhaps I was a werewolf too but beside developing appetite for rare meat and extreme overprotection on these I cared for nothing happened. That condition is called semi-lycanthropism, the virus affects the behaviour and eating habits of its victims, no transformation involved so start breathing Moony, I'm not a werewolf."

Remus gasped which proved that he was holding his breath and he asked quietly, "Why you didn't told me?"

"There was no need too," Sirius shrugged. "I know you better than anyone else, Moony. I knew that if I told you that you will be feeling guilty and you will keep apologising to me until you actually turned blue. I don't hold it against you, rare meat is actually better than overcooked one and I was ALWAYS overprotective of the ones I loved and cared for," Sirius pointed out.

"You knew it?" Remus turned to face Mirzam.

"Since I recovered from the attack," said blankly. "He told me what I may experience. He was right of course, I act like an overprotective bitch and rare steaks are great."

"I didn't told you that you act as overprotective bitch," Sirius said defensively.

"No, you didn't," Mirzam snickered. "I KNOW that I'm acting like overprotective bitch. I was always overprotective, that's why I'm an Auror, but that attack brought that overprotection to a new dimension. Plus I was quite bitchy lately."

"Pity that I can't become an Auror now," Dora sighed sleepily.

"Actually it isn't stupid idea," Sirius mumbled. "I will need to see Madam Bones about it. A werewolf trained as an Auror will be great improvement for safety measures."

"General public won't agree with you, Padfoot," Remus muttered.

"Fuck general public, Moony," Sirius snorted.


	17. Ch16: Children of Lycaon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev: **Mirzam is still furious. The family looks for Riddle's diary. Finally Remus gets around and he and Dora get into big trouble which lead them into even bigger trouble. Mirzam gives Oscar winning performance in male role - yes, you read correctly, male role. Sirius finally admits something to Remus because he couldn't keep his mouth shut in presence of most werewolves in UK and Remus is shocked. Mirzam meets with her grandmother again and this time Mirzam wins the match against older woman. The problem with werewolves coninues

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Children of Lycaon.**

"Do you know what my name means?" asked Kuma suddenly.

Her question snapped Regulus out of his shocked state after he witnessed Mrs and Mr Verascez running to their car and driving away in unknown, at least to him, direction.

"Hmm," he mumbled.

"Kuma means the dancer. It's a star in Dragon constellation," Kuma said happily as if she didn't witnessed her parents departure. "What means yours?"

"Little king, name given by Copernicus himself. You know that guy which said that the earth is turning around the sun, not the other way around," Regulus replied blankly.

"Gemma means jewel," added Kuma suddenly. "Sadachbia means lucky star of the tents. Almilam means pearl necklace. Aludra means maiden. Spica means…" she paused for a moment before she added, "ear, that one of the corn."

"Oh," Regulus mumbled then he turned to Gemma. "Where do you think they went?" he asked her.

"Judging by their speed I would say that they are going to visit our dear grandmother," Gemma replied. "And something tells me that it is going to be a very long visit. Do you think that your family would mind very much if we stayed for dinner?"

"I don't think they would," Regulus shrugged.

He lead the girls to the kitchen where he prepared all six of them big bowl of strawberry ice-creams and six goblets of chilled pumpkin juice. After the desert Gemma told him that she will go to their house and check upon the workers so he spent rest of the afternoon at keeping close eye on the five Verascez sisters and his two nephews. Neither his mother nor Mirzam nor Sirius were around the house. Finally when the time for supper had come Gemma came back and told them that someone fucked up with the plumbing at their house and they needed to spend the night elsewhere.

"You can spend the night here," he stated immediately as soon as Gemma said that they needed to spend the night elsewhere. "There is enough bedrooms here so you won't be interrupting or anything."

"I don't know," Gemma mumbled. "I don't think that Mimi would be happy about it."

"Mimi might be furious but she is a Ravenclaw and she will prefer your presence here rather than cheap motel somewhere else," Regulus pointed out. "I will show you the rooms you can stay in after I will put Hommy and Remmy to their beds," he added as he pointed at the twins who fell asleep together in their pram.

He quickly put the boys to their crib and came back to the kitchen from where he directed all five girls to the bedrooms on first floor. The triplets wanted to stay together in one room so he left them there. Kuma was happy with a room on her own. Sadie decided to spend the night with Gemma and Gemma agreed to spend the night with her.

After he check up on all kids he went downstairs and sat down at the stairs to the garden with a heavy sigh. Today was quite busy day.

* * *

Pollux glanced at Mirzam who was nursing second cup of Calming Potion which Melania handed to her. Of course after that disastrous meeting in the park Pollux informed the rest of the family about new development so when Sirius, Mirzam, Wally and Orion apparated over to the house at Park Road everybody present were prepared for the discussion, more or less.

"Shit talking," Mirzam snorted angrily when Walburga finished the story which Mrs Verascez told to her. "I bet you that they were happy to get rid of me. I don't get why in the name of all things magical I missed them."

"They are your family," Cassiopeia stated, she abandoned her paperwork to get there. "They are your blood."

"They are people who are responsible for my existence," Mirzam snorted. "If they really were my family they would at least inform me that they were moving out to France. Hell, they didn't even need to pull me out from Hogwarts. All they had to do was giving me their address in France and sending me money for a plane to Paris, but what I got? Abusive bitch on one end and orphanage on the other."

"They were scared," Melania pointed out.

"Yeah, sure," Mirzam muttered. "I was scared. I spent first three weeks after the funeral at pondering if my grandmother would kill me if I came back to her house for the holidays."

"I'm with Mirzam on this one. This whole situation could be dealt with differently and it would be better for all parties involved if it did," Sirius sighed.

"So what you are going to do now, Mirzam?" asked Arcturus calmly.

"Ignore my parents," Mirzam replied shortly. "The girls aren't to blame so they can be around if they want to but I don't want my parents to come within twenty feet next to me. If they want to visit you," she turned to Wally and Orion, "then I'm not around and neither are the twins. Simple."

"Mimi," Wally sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Mirzam growled. "It was much more simple when I thought that they were dead. Now I will have to be careful every time I go out to not run into them."

"Mirzam," Lucretia whispered. "They are from the same blood."

"Blood isn't everything," Mirzam snorted. "Wasn't for them and won't be for me. They made their choice, I made mine. They lost the daughter named Mirzam when they chose to abandon me. My family is here," she pointed at the floor, "here in this room and at 12 Grimmauld Place. End of story."

"I'm happy that you think so highly about us," Pollux sighed. "But you should really approach your parents about it," he paused and added quickly seeing that Mirzam was about to go into another round of growling, "when you are calm. As for the truth part, I'm sure that Severus would be more than happy to give you a bottle of Veritaserum for questioning," he pointed at Orion's son who was standing silently in the corner.

"Granted," Severus nodded. "I can even scare the living daylight out of them on your behalf if you want me to."

"What I want now is to destroy something," Mirzam snorted. "Preferably someone's head. Speaking about it, Sior we have a night duty ahead and we really should get a nap before going."

"You can take guest room if you want," Melania said quickly. "That one at the end of the left side of the corridor on second floor is clean."

"Thank you," Mirzam mumbled.

"Don't let them get you," Arcturus said firmly.

"I won't," Mirzam said quickly.

After that statement Sirius and Mirzam quickly left the room but Wally, Orion and Severus remained in the room.

"So what now?" asked Hermes Lupin suddenly.

"I suggest taking the suggestion from Mirzam," said Pollux. "If you get what I mean, Lupin."

"Indeed," Severus muttered. "You are sure that Narcissa is at her father's place?" he asked.

"Yep," Melania nodded.

"Then we should get going," said Walburga. "Mum, we will talk to you tomorrow. Make sure that Sirius and Mirzam leave the house after eating something."

After that Pollux, Archie, Wally, Ori, Severus and Lupin apparated to Malfoy Manor. They really needed to find the diary and since Narcissa's memory of the diary was whipped clean they had to look for it when Cissy wasn't around. Thankfully she was supposed to visit her father today and possibly spend the night.

Pollux glared at the shelves in front of him and with a heavy sigh he started checking the books.

* * *

Remus Lupin opened his eyes slowly and saw a pair of orange eyes staring at him intently.

"Jesus Christ, Dora," he mumbled the first name which came to his mind.

After all only Dora would chose to have orange eyes, Mirzam preferred her own eyes.

"Hey Moony," Dora smiled at him. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"You didn't scared me, Dora, just surprised me," he mumbled and he sat up on the couch. "Do your parents know that you are here?" he asked after a moment when he realised that Andromeda or Ted weren't around.

"I told them that I promised Gabby that I will spend the night at her place. They let me leave the Tonks family gathering," Dora replied quietly. "It was too noisy," she added after she sat down next to him. "Moony?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"How bad is it?" she asked tentatively. "Being a werewolf, I mean."

That tentative tone reminded him that she was bitten two weeks ago and just had her first transformation ahead. It was obvious that she was scared.

"The first transformation is always bad," he sighed. "But you will have Wolfsbane Potion and after transforming you will be fine," he gave her small smile. "You will keep your mind and you may sleep till the moon sets."

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly and looked at him with her big, now blue, eyes. "Are you scared?"

"I used to be scared," he admitted and let her scoot closer to him. "But now I have Wolfsbane Potion and even if something with the potion goes wrong I know that Sirius and Mirzam will keep me and little Remmy company in their Animagi forms and that the room I transform is heavily warded against me getting out. It's easier when you aren't alone."

"What about Hogwarts?" Dora asked suddenly. "Mum told me that Mirzam is going to do everything in her power to let us attend Hogwarts but I'm scared…"

"That you won't make friends?" he asked her gently. "I was scared too but then I meet James and Sirius and they were very supportive friends. They became Animagi for me and it was dangerous and stupid because they done it without the guidance but…" he paused. "They were like brothers I never had and I know that even now, when he has a family of his own, if I will need help Sirius will come and help me. We drifted apart, a bit, during the war and even now, when I spend so much time with my father, I know that we are still friends and that there isn't a thing in the world which would change it," he gave her small smile.

"He is a good friend," Dora said quietly. "Mirzam too. Regulus is a bit secretive and Sev is a bit scary but they are all great anyway."

"Yeah, Severus can be scary," Remus chuckled. "But he is a good person at heart. So is Regulus. They sacrificed a lot during the war and some scars are too deep to be healed completely, Dora."

"What about love?" asked Dora suddenly. "You know, a girlfriend. Did you had one?"

"I used to date few girls when I was at Hogwarts," Remus sighed. "But I never let our relationships became too serious. That's a downside of being a werewolf Dora. I was scared of what they would do if they found out about my condition. Then again being in relationship, serious relationship, means that you take responsibility for someone and I couldn't live with the fact that maybe I would hurt, even unintentionally someone I love. Same with children, there is very big chance that a child who has a werewolf for a parent might be a werewolf too and I can't imagine living with knowledge that I transpired my condition to a innocent child," he looked away from her and stared at the window.

"But you said that there was a potion," Dora said quietly.

"The potion helps during the transformation, Dora. It won't change the fact that some people are going to look at you with disgust or that you won't be able to find a job. It's hard, very hard," he mumbled. "But as long as you have people who love you and whom you love around you it's a bit easier. I know that Sirius comes with almost ridiculous reasons to bring me food or new clothes. His mother isn't better, every single time I visited them I came back home with at least week-worth supply of food. It's endearing but it makes me tad uncomfortable to live on their hospitality, I wish that I could find a job on my own and keep it."

"I always wanted to be an Auror," Dora admitted. "But now I'm not sure anymore. Hey, what if we started a Muggle bookstore somewhere?"

"You still have school to finish, Dora," Remus chuckled. "But the idea is brilliant."

"Do you think that we can go for a walk, Remus? The weather is very nice," asked Dora curiously.

"Did your parents ever took you to the beach?" he asked curiously.

Dora shook her head quickly.

"Then let's go," Remus smiled at her and he quickly stood up.

He took her to a small secluded beach where they spent next three hours at building the castles from the sand. When Remus told her that they had to come back to his house from where she could come back to her parents place Dora managed to talk him into watching the sunset so after three minutes of protests from his part they sat down on the beach and watched the sunset together.

"It was beautiful," Dora sighed contently when the sun set over the horizon.

"Yeah, but we need to come back now," Remus sighed as he stood up and extended his hand to help Dora.

He cast warming charm on his jacket and give it to Dora to keep her warm since she was wearing thin dress with short sleeves. They were walking in silence which didn't seemed to belong to uncomfortable kind and he was smiling to himself. Today was a good day, Dora was excellent companion and very easy to talk to. They managed to climb on the top of the cliff from which the path was leading to his house when he suddenly heard muffled scream.

"Moony!"

He whirled around and saw her disappearing in a hole in the ground. He reached to his pocket for his wand and to his utmost horror he realised that his wand was in the jacket he gave to Dora. He glanced down into the hole. It was quite wide to fit a grown man and seemed very deep.

He quickly sat down on the edge of it and carefully slid inside it. Using his hands and legs as leverage he kept sliding down the tunnel for something which seemed like ages. Finally he caught the scent of salty air, that meant that he was back to sea level. Gently he slid down next two feet and fell out from the tunnel on the stones bellow.

"Ouch," he mumbled after he landed hard on his bum.

He quickly examined the cave and saw that Dora was nowhere to be seen and that the cave had two exist. One lead to open sea and the other seemed to be leading farther to the land. He quickly ran in the first direction and barely managed to not fall down the small rock into the sea. He looked around and saw that Dora wasn't here either.

Hoping desperately that she didn't fell into the sea he came back to examine the other tunnel. For three minutes long walk the tunnel was quite slim and then it widened into another cave. But something about this cave didn't felt right, it was too bright to be just a normal cave. As silently as he could he made next five steps and came around the rock and saw small fire in the middle of the cave, next to the fire whimpering silently, was lying Dora.

He ran out from his hiding place and immediately was at her side. He didn't even managed to ask her what had happened when he heard cold voice from behind, "Looking for this wolfie?"

He whirled around and saw big, rangy man with matted grey hair and whiskers. In his filthy hands with long yellowish nails he was holding Remus's wand.

"How fitting," the man chuckled, it reminded Remus Sirius's bark-like laugh, but Sirius's laugh was jovial, this laugh was cold and cruel. "Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. My first and my latest creation. Werewolves, my kids, my kin. My…"

"Avada Kedavra!" two voices yelled in unison and the spell hit the man in the back.

The man fell to the ground, face first, Remus's wand fell from his hand and rolled away. Remus looked in the direction from which the spell had come and saw two cloaked figures next to the rock from behind which he came out just a moment ago.

Both figures lowered their hoods and Remus gasped when he saw who they were. The figure on the left was Mirzam but she didn't looked like smiling and compassionate Mimi he knew, she was furious, her already thin lips were barely visible and her usually kind violet eyes were shining with rage. Next to her was standing Sirius whose expression was the one of utmost disgust. Their eyes were fixed on the prone body on the floor of the cave.

"I will take care of him, Mimi," Sirius said suddenly. "Remus is yours."

'What?' Remus thought frantically.

Sirius approached the body and crouched next to the man's head. His right hand touched the man's head and swiftly pulled a handful of hair from the man's head. He brought his left hand closer, it was holding a vial and when Sirius uncorked it Remus smelt Polyjuice Potion. Sirius dropped the hairs into the vial and corked it.

Remus was so absorbed by watching Sirius that he completely didn't paid attention to Mirzam. He realised that she was still here when he felt someone's hand tugging his own hair.

"Ouch," he mumbled. "What was that for?" he asked as he turned to face her.

Mirzam shrugged her shoulders and simply dropped his hairs into the vial with another Polyjuice Potion. Then she crouched next to Dora and asked, "Where does it hurts Dora?"

"My left ankle," Dora whimpered.

Mirzam pulled out her wand and she tapped Dora's ankle with it before she whispered, "Twisted. But easily fixed. Clarum."

"What the hell are you doing?" Remus turned back to Sirius who was holding a small bone and was glaring at it with utmost disgust.

"Same old thing, Moony, same old thing. Saving the world," Sirius mumbled and he pocketed the bone. "Take Dora to your house and don't you dare leaving it before one of us will come back."

"No," Remus growled. "I don't know what you are doing but I will rather die before I will let you walk into certain death and it seems to me that it is your plan."

"He can be useful, Sirius. Dora too. As long as they are under Disillusion, Scent Removing and Silencing Charms. We could have them as a distraction if the things get out of the hand," Mirzam said suddenly.

"Droma will kill us," Sirius muttered. "But then again… you are right. Moony, Dora, we will take you with us but you will have to obey everything we say. If we tell you to run out from there then you run out of that place as if the hell itself was chasing upon you. Understood?"

"Just tell me what you are doing, please," Remus asked pleadingly.

"Solving the case," Sirius replied shortly and he waved his wand at his Auror robes which changed into the robe which corpse had on himself.

Remus looked at Mirzam who transfigured her robe into the clothes akin to the ones Remus had on himself.

"Fifty feet away from the cave, remember Mimi," Sirius said solemnly. "You will be bound so be very careful with what you are going to say."

"Don't worry, I will," Mirzam gave him small smile. "Let's cause some troubles in the paradise."

"After you, my dear," Sirius snickered.

Mirzam lead them out of the cave through the tunnel which was going in the direction of the sea then up the narrow path which lead up to the top of the cliffs. Suddenly when they were about fifty feet away from the top of the cliff she stopped and so did Sirius. Then they pulled up their vials and hooked their right arms against the other as they brought the vials to their lips.

"Bottoms up," Sirius muttered grimly.

"Cheers," Mirzam snorted.

They took a big gulp each and Remus watched with bewilderment their transformation. Sirius transformed into the man he and Mirzam killed few minutes ago and Mirzam transformed into Remus himself. When the transformation was complete Mirzam tapped her wand on him and Dora.

"You are going after us. When we reach the cave hide close to the entrance and until one of us orders you to do something don't you even think about leaving it," Sirius barked. "Mimi, hide your wand in your right sleeve before I bound you."

Mirzam did what Sirius told her and presented her hands to him. Sirius bound her hands on the wrists and laid his big hand on hers shoulders as he directed her into the entrance to the cave.

Remus gripped Dora's right hand with his left tightly and he followed Sirius cautiously.

They lead them through another tunnel for about two minutes when Remus saw that the tunnel widened and he caught the glimpse of the fire dancing on the walls. Sirius stopped in the entrance and pointed with his free hand on the floor as if he wanted to say, 'Stay here.'

Sirius pushed Mirzam forward and she stumbled but didn't fell to the ground. Remus, with his hand still gripping Dora's, made few tentative footsteps.

The cave in which they found themselves looked like a stone chamber. From the right side, down to the bottom of the cave were stone stairs and on the left side was something which resembled a railing. Remus quickly pulled Dora into the space between the entrance and the railing and looked down.

In the room were about two hundred and something people. Their robes looked like they seen better days. Most of them seemed frightened except then six people who were standing near the small hole filled with water, these people seemed happy.

"I see that you brought your spawn, Fernir," said one of the man who was looking in the direction of the stairs, in the direction from which polyjuiced Sirius and Mirzam was coming.

"He is here," Sirius said and he pushed Mirzam closer to the fire. "Caused some troubles but wasn't quick enough to escape Binding Charm."

"Remus Lupin?" asked the same man who asked previous question. "Fernir's first creation."

"Malcolm Durke?" Mirzam growled angrily. "The idiot who came with the idea of attacking poor children. Yeah, Fernir told me about you, you filthy rabid beast."

The man barked with laugh, it was the same cold and cruel laugh Remus heard in the cave where he found Dora, "You are the one to talk, Lupin."

"I'm a human," Mirzam snarled. "I'm a human who once or twice a month changes into raving cruel beast because Mr Gabe Greyback forgot to put a condom on his prick."

Sirius's big hand slapped Mirzam across the head which made her look at him and snarl, "What Greyback? I was only telling the truth."

"You won't speak about my father like that again, puppy," Sirius growled dangerously.

"Watch who you are calling puppy, you filthy beta," Mirzam snarled and Remus heard loud gasps around the room. "What? You didn't knew that poor little Fernir Greyback is a beta? Oh my?" she asked dramatically. "What a shame Greyback? Utter humiliation, isn't it? Big, bad, scary wolfie doesn't have balls to be the leader…"

"Shut up!" Sirius bellowed at her but before he could hit her again he was blasted across the room and he fell into the water filled hole.

Mirzam's bounds disappeared and her hands were free again. In her right hand she was holding her wand, she slowly turned in her place, her eyes slid on the people who were in the chamber.

"Pitiful," she snorted. "Weak, pitiful, pathetic, disgusting…" she hung her voice for a moment and then she bellowed, "Look at you! No wonder that wizarding society denies you your rights."

"We aren't weak!" bellowed Durke angrily. "We are strong. Wizarding World fears us, kid and they we fear us even more after 6th June!"

"I can also add stupid," Mirzam snorted sarcastically. "You are an idiot Durke if you think that Wizarding World is afraid of you. You took them by surprise on the last full moon but on 6th June they will be prepared. Do you think that Ministry of Magic isn't prepared for next full moon? I assure you that they are prepared, very prepared. You thought that the attack would help you in gaining the rights we do deserve to have? You were wrong, Durke. You doomed us all. They will come after us and kill us… One. By. One. This way they would get rid of their problems with us."

"But what else we can do?" asked tearfully an old woman who was standing fifty feet away from Mirzam. "We have nothing. No job. No money. We are a danger to our families."

"We are powerful!" bellowed the man who was standing on Durke's left side. "Don't listen to that liar!"

"Have you ever bitten anyone?" asked Mirzam after she shoot the offender a very nasty glare. "On purpose or by accident? Do you wanted to transfer you condition on innocent people? Do you wanted to be werewolves?" she bellowed. "I didn't!" she snarled. "I didn't asked to be a werewolf but a crazy fucker decided for me and here I am… if it wasn't for my friends… humans," she deliberately paused and hung her voice, "I would never make it until this point. I would never finish my education. I wouldn't live if it wasn't for humans."

"You are filthy traitor of your own kin," snarled Durke.

"I'm not!" Mirzam bellowed. "A traitor would betray the trust his friends put on him when they allowed him to transform during the full moon in their house. A traitor will chuck out the potion which lets him keep his mind during the transformation. I'm a human," she snarled, "so are you. You are humans who grow fur once or twice a month but for the remaining time you. Are. Humans! Do you asked someone to bite you?" she paused and waited for an answer which didn't came. "Do you wanted to live a pathetic excuse of life?"

"No," came collective answer.

"Then who is to blame for your condition?" Mirzam snarled. "There are three. Your own lack of caution or temporary stupidity. Then an accident. And the final one, you were bitten on purpose. How many of you had to suffer because some crazy fucker decided to bite you?!"

"He bit me!" bellowed a man who looked like he was in his late forties and he pointed his hand on Durke. "On purpose. He told me that!"

"Me too. Me too," murmured about fifty other werewolves.

"Lagen bit me. On the purpose too," yelled another werewolf and the man who was standing on Durke's left side cringed.

"Same there," muttered another group of people.

"Fernir Greyback!" yelled someone else and Greback's name was repeated quickly by another group of people.

"Hawthorn!" yelled others.

"Sattle!" came from another group.

"Ravensworthy. Jervis. Nothel!" yelled another group of people.

"Mirzam Verascez killed Ravensworthy!" yelled someone else.

"In self defence!" Mirzam called quickly.

"What we are waiting for?" asked someone else.

The crowd started moving in the direction of the six which was standing by the water hole.

"No. Wait," mumbled Durke.

It was pointless. The crowd moved past Mirzam and they lunged at six men. Mirzam didn't even flinched and Remus barely remembered that Dora was with him and tried to cover her eyes with his hands but Dora gripped his hands and pulled them down. The blood curling screams filled the air and the scent of blood became stronger. Remus watched the slaughter with transfixion, part of him wanted to stop it but better part of him didn't.

"Moony you idiot," Sirius called out suddenly, his voice was coming from below and Remus glanced quickly at him.

Sirius in his normal form was standing few stairs above the crowd.

"Why am I idiot, Padfoot?" Mirzam asked daringly.

"Going alone like that," Sirius huffed angrily. "You could have been hurt."

Mirzam rolled her eyes at that and many heads turned away from the victims in Sirius's direction.

"That's Sirius Black!" someone called.

"My friend!" Mirzam called out and quickly turned her head in the direction of the crowd so Remus couldn't see the look on her face. "He will do no harm and he will receive no harm."

"Granted," Sirius said simply. "The case is solved. The guilty are punished and that leaves me with making sure that the press and the public in general are aware of it."

"What you are doing here?" asked an old man from the first row who was standing behind Mirzam.

"Making sure that my friend doesn't do anything stupid, like getting himself killed," Sirius said quickly.

"Concern noted and appreciated though I don't like the idea of you getting here on your own like that. Mirzam is going to kill me if something happens to you," Mirzam snorted.

"Mirzam is sending her best regards and wants me to remind you to come to us tomorrow for dinner," Sirius replied simply.

"Then send your wife my best regards and tell her that I will gladly have the dinner with your family, Sirius," Mirzam replied.

"Doesn't she hates werewolves?" asked a woman who looked like she was in her forties.

"Not all of them," Sirius replied with a shrug. "Just the likes of Greyback, Sattle, Nothel, Jervis, Durke, Lagen, Ravensworthy… you know psychotic kind. She killed Ravensworthy in self-defence though. It was either his life or hers. He attacked first."

"How she is recovering after the attack?" Mirzam asked.

"Quite well," Sirius replied. "The scars are getting smaller and she finally abandoned overcooking the meat. She is a semi, you know, same as me."

What the fuck Sirius meant? Remus was sure that he didn't bit him. To what the fuck this idiot was referring too?

"You are a semi? You and your wife?" asked the same old woman who asked earlier what they could do.

"Yep," Sirius nodded. "Do you have magical children amongst you?" he changed the subject quickly.

"Why are you asking Mr Black?" asked middle aged woman.

"If they are either eleven or younger my wife can ensure that they are enrolled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wiazardry. There is no need to worry about their books or clothes or any stuff which they are going to need, the matter will be taken care of by the Board of Governors as long as any children who are werewolves express they wish to attend Hogwarts," Sirius replied. "So, do you have children who suffer the same condition as you?"

"My Karen," said young woman. "She is six years old.

"My Henry, he is eight," added young man.

"My Betty, she turned eleven in April," added another woman.

"My Hannah is eleven too," added another man.

"Patrick, he is five," added someone else.

"Felix, he is four," added another person.

"Is that all?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Holly and Hammond," said one woman tentatively. "They are twelve."

"That will be easily fixed," Sirius assured the woman. "Anyone else?"

No one said a word.

"Fine," Sirius sighed. "You will leave your name and exact address with Remus. He will pass them to me and my wife and we will make sure that your children will receive proper education along the first eight kids who survived the attack from last month."

"What happens now?" asked one blonde haired man.

"Nothing," Sirius said. "I didn't see anything."

"But you saw us!" called the blonde man.

"I did, but it's between you, me and Remus. Officially I wasn't here," Sirius said simply. "I will come back here, later, when you will be back to your respective houses and I will discover seven corpses of the people who were behind last month's attacks. But you need to be careful yourselves. People are going to watch you, especially shortly before full moon. People are afraid and they will do everything to save their beloved ones, they won't hesitate to kill you."

"Mirzam and Madam Bones ensured that any information which might come from Werewolf Registry about your locations, your families are going to restricted from general public and only few people who are working there are having the access to the information and they swore an oath to not reveal the information to anyone who wasn't approved by Madam Bones herself," said Mirzam firmly.

"If people will start to cause you troubles don't be afraid to come to 12 Grimmauld Place in London. The door will be always open for you and there will be always someone who will hear you out and help you as much as possible," said Sirius. "Don't hesitate to ask for help there."

"Why you are doing it Mr Black?" asked the same old woman who asked him if he and Mirzam were semi.

"Because my family has enough money and power to meddle with unfair rights," Sirius replied calmly and then he added quietly, "Because my son was bitten by a Muggle werewolf and my best friend is a werewolf. Because I'm an Auror and I swore to protect these who can't protect themselves, to help innocents and that's what I do. Because I see flaws in the system and I know that it must be fixed."

"You, my dear friend need a drink," Mirzam said sympathetically. "A big one on that. Come I have a bottle of oak mead hidden somewhere."

"You have no idea how much I need it," Sirius sighed. "I bit more than I could swallow, Moony."

"I told you to wait few weeks before returning to your job," Mirzam pointed out. "But you stubbornly stated that you are ready."

"Do you wish I wasn't?" Sirius asked quickly.

"No," Mirzam replied as she approached him. "Come my friend. You will get a drink and a nap before you will come back here and close the case."

"Thanks Moony," Sirius smiled.

"You're welcome," Mirzam replied.

* * *

"That's official," Remus muttered as he passed the goblet full of oak mead to Mirzam, "you are mad, both of you. What do you think that you will achieve with it?" he huffed and he sat down on the couch next to Dora.

"Trust," Mirzam replied simply. "Only this way we can fix some things and only these way we can make sure that innocent people won't get hurt."

"What about that semi stuff?" Remus demanded.

Mirzam sighed, from the moment Remus stated that he was coming with them that discussion was hanging in the air. She pulled down the collar of her turtleneck and cocked her head to the right side letting Remus see the scares on left side of her throat, they were more visible here.

"That's a scratch of werewolf nails," she said calmly. "Plus a small bite of the teeth. Ravensworthy wasn't fully transformed werewolf when he attacked me, it was after the full moon. But the virus managed to pass."

"She won't be a werewolf," Sirius said suddenly. "I'm not and I seriously doubt that Mirzam will be a werewolf."

"What you mean?" asked Remus tentatively.

Sirius pulled up the left leg and pointed at barely visible from this distance scars before he said, "First full moon after Shrieking Shack incident. You were alone. I knew that you needed help so I came there and … you … I don't have a bloody clue how it happened … but you bit me, after the full moon. I was worried sick that perhaps I was a werewolf too but beside developing appetite for rare meat and extreme overprotection on these I cared for nothing happened. That condition is called semi-lycanthropism, the virus affects the behaviour and eating habits of its victims, no transformation involved so start breathing Moony, I'm not a werewolf."

Remus gasped which proved that he was holding his breath and he asked quietly, "Why you didn't told me?"

"There was no need too," Sirius shrugged. "I know you better than anyone else, Moony. I knew that if I told you that you will be feeling guilty and will keep apologising me until you actually turned blue. I don't hold it against you, rare meat is actually better than overcooked one and I was ALWAYS overprotective of the ones I loved and cared for," Sirius pointed out.

"You knew it?" Remus turned to face Mirzam.

"Since I recovered from the attack," said blankly. "He told me what I may experience. He was right of course, I act like an overprotective bitch and rare steaks are great."

"I didn't told you that you act as overprotective bitch," Sirius said defensively.

"No, you didn't," Mirzam snickered. "I KNOW that I'm acting like overprotective bitch. I was always overprotective, that's why I'm an Auror, but that attack brought that overprotection to a new dimension. Plus I was quite a bitch lately."

"Pity that I can't become an Auror now," Dora sighed sleepily.

"Actually it isn't stupid idea," Sirius mumbled. "I will need to see Madam Bones about it. A werewolf trained as an Auror will be great improvement for safety measures."

"General public won't agree with you, Padfoot," Remus muttered.

"Fuck general public, Moony," Sirius snorted.

* * *

Regulus didn't slept last night, he didn't even went to his room to try. Sure, he was tired but his senses were on full alert and he really wanted to know why no one come back home yet. Sirius and Mirzam he could understand but his parents… nope.

He entered the kitchen with one thought on his mind, nice, big mug of strong, sweet black coffee and he was surprised to find Gemma Verascez at the stove.

"Good morning," she smiled at him. "Slept well?"

"Morning," he mumbled and then he added sheepishly, "It should be other way around, Gemma."

"The girls are going to wake up in a matter of fifteen minutes," Gemma replied simply. "Plus I needed coffee, I made a kettle. I hope that you like strong and sweet black coffee because I used the rest of the milk on the pancakes."

"It's great," he smiled at her. "Tomatoes?" he asked curiously.

"Great when they are a sauce," Gemma replied. "But otherwise…" she grimaced.

"Not so great," Regulus finished for her.

"Yeah," Gemma nodded. "What about spinach?"

"Puree with garlic and cream. You?" Regulus asked.

"The same. Steak, grilled or boiled?" Gemma asked.

"Grilled and well-done especially with baked potatoes and crispy onion. You and fungi?" Regulus asked.

"Well-done grilled steak with French fries and crispy onion. Fried fungi of any kind. Chicken?" Gemma asked.

"Grilled. Porridge?" Regulus asked.

"Grilled chicken. Porridge, yuck," Gemma grimaced.

"Same there. Pancakes?"

"Of any kind. Italian or Chinese?"

"Italian. You?"

"Italian. Tea?"

"Sweet with lemon. You?"

"Sweet with lemon if its black. Normally green with lemon."

"Corn, normal, boiled or popcorn?"

"Normal and boiled. Cucumbers, fresh or pickles?"

"Pickles."

"Same there."

"Pancakes?"

"Of any kind but especially with chocolate sauce on top."

"Gemma stop flirting," Kuma called from the doorway. "Did you checked on mum and dad?"

"I did. Still not there and I don't flirt," Gemma replied sharply. "Where are your sisters?"

"I helped Sadie dress up, she went to the twins," Kuma replied.

Twins, bugger. He forgot about them.

"Excuse me for a moment," he mumbled and he ran out from the kitchen

He barely made it to the top of the kitchen stairs when he saw other four girls with his nephews walking down the stairs. Each girl was holding one hand of the twins as they were walking down. It was so totally… cute for the lack of better word.

'Where are they?' Regulus thought frantically as he glanced at the door. 'They should be back by now.'

In the same moment he realised that his family should be here now he heard several cracks of apportation. His mother, father, older brother, both grandfathers and Mr Lupin were standing in the hall. All of them looked like they didn't slept the night. They didn't even managed to greet Regulus when he heard another two cracks of apportation. This time it were Droma and Ted.

"Did you saw Dora somewhere?" asked Andromeda frantically.

"Nope," his father replied.

"She wasn't here either," Regulus replied.

"She told us that she was going to spend the night at her friend's house. She wasn't there and she wasn't home either. We already checked up with Aunt Lucy and Aunt Cassie, she wasn't there either," Andromeda mumbled.

"Did she looked pensive when she was with you at Ted's family place?" asked Regulus's father pensively.

"A bit," Ted replied.

"Did you checked up on Remus Lupin?" his father asked.

"Why she would want to go to him?" Andromeda asked tentatively.

"He is a werewolf, Droma. Dora is a werewolf. Remmy and Draco are werewolves too but Remus is the only werewolf who has any experience with transformations. She might go to him, if I were her I would anyway," his father said

"She isn't there," said Mr Lupin. "I apparated home but Remus was gone, the house was empty."

Suddenly the door opened and Remus Lupin slipped inside.

"Morning," he mumbled. "Is…" his gaze fell on Andromeda and Ted and he turned to someone who was outside with him and said, "They are here, Dora."

The door opened fully and Dora ran into Andromeda's arms happily with a yell, "Hey mum!"

"Where have you been?" Andromeda asked, she sounded relieved.

"With Remus, then Sirius and Mirzam came along and … I'm not allowed to tell more until they say so," Dora mumbled nervously.

"Where are they?" Andromeda asked sternly.

"Outside, talking to a policeman," Dora replied quickly.

"Why?" Regulus's father asked.

"No…" started Remus but he didn't finished because Sirius and Mirzam walked into the hall.

"Bugger," Mirzam muttered grimly.

"What happened?" asked Regulus's mother.

"We need to go to the hospital at Lisson Grove," she muttered. "And by we, I mean me and my sisters."

"What happened?" asked Gemma suddenly from behind Regulus's back.

"There was a car accident at Circus Road," Mirzam said grimly. "Mother and father are seriously wounded."

Verascez girls gasped in shock.

"That's not everything," Sirius added grimly.

"The car which pushed their car under the truck belonged to our dear old grandma," Mirzam added grimly. "She and grandfather are in the hospital too."

"That bitch," Gemma mumbled.

* * *

Mirzam secured her hold on Sadachbia as she followed doctor Faning to one of the rooms on Intensive Care Ward. Sirius who was walking next to her had Almilam and Aludra propped on his hips. Gemma who was walking two steps behind them, was holding Spica on her hip and Kuma's hand.

Suddenly doctor Faning stopped in front of one of the rooms and asked, "Are you sure that you want the girls to hear it out, Mrs Black?"

"Yes," Mirzam snapped at the doctor. "They were their parents too."

The doctor nodded as he opened the door and motioned at them to come inside. Once they were in he motioned at the couch. Gemma sat down on the left end with Kuma on her right and Spica on her knees. Mirzam sat down next to Kuma with Sadachbia on her knees. Sirius sat down on her right with Aludra on his knees and Almilam on his right.

Doctor Faning looked down at them grimly before he sighed and sat down on the chair. Mirzam knew that look on Healers and doctors. It didn't meant anything good.

"How bad is it?" she asked quietly.

"Your mother is stable," sighed the doctor, "but while we managed to stabilise her heart for twenty minutes her brain was denied the oxygen. We already made the tests, her brain…" he paused.

"Is dead," Mirzam finished for him. "She is a vegetable."

"Yes," Faning mumbled.

"Then nothing will help her," Mirzam mumbled. "Do you want me to sign the papers for transplantation, doctor Faning?"

"I…" doctor mumbled.

"Mirzam is right," Gemma mumbled. "In this state she is practically dead but her organs could help the others. I know that she would want it. What about father?"

"Mr Verascez is still alive. We had to removed his spleen and perform the surgery on the brain because of the bleeding but our neurologist thinks that if he wakes up from the coma in a matter of next six hours he will make it," Faning replied. "But at this point we can't warrant anything, the swelling on the brain must lessen before we can say for sure. There is also a matter of Mrs and Mr Roberts."

Mirzam grimaced and snorted, "Vegetables?"

"Mr Roberts is cardiology, undergoing through heart transplantation because his own heart was damaged," said Faning. "Mrs Roberts … her legs were so damaged that we had to amputate both, below the knee and she lost her left eye. She should be waking up now. You can visit her, she is in the room 312 on the end of the corridor."

It took all her willpower to hold back the snort. Her mother was practically dead and her father might be as good as dead but the bitch had lived.

"Maybe later," Mirzam muttered. "Now, let me sign the documents doctor Faning."

"I will come back in a moment," said Faning and he stood up.

As soon as he left the room Kuma asked tentatively, "What will happen now?"

Mirzam sighed. There was a possibility that the bitch would want the girls to live with her but hell will sooner freeze over before she will allow her sisters to end under their grandmother's care. Their father's state didn't sounded very well either, Faning sounded like he didn't wanted to leave them too much hope. There was only one way.

She looked at Sirius who gave her small nod and small smile.

"You will live with us. That's the only possibility," she said firmly. "Gemma, in Muggle world you are still under age and no reasonable judge will give the custody to Benedicta Roberts. Hell will sooner freeze over before I will let her get you anyway."

"But what about your family?" asked Almilam tentatively, her head was turned to Sirius.

"They will welcome you with open arms," Sirius smiled at her. "I'm sure that no one will protest if you move to 12 Grimmauld Place. We can rent your parents house to someone and from the rent you will get your allowance as well as scholarship no matter if you are going to be witches or not."

"You mean it?" asked Gemma tentatively. "I mean, you weren't very happy…"

"I had issues with our parents, Gimmy," Mirzam looked at her. "Not you and I know that both mum and dad would feel relieved if her mother didn't get the rights to raising you."

"You are going to visit her, aren't you?" asked Gemma. "Our grandmother," the word grandmother was said as it was poisonous.

"And tell her that she killed her daughter and that she will never see her granddaughters again as long as I can breath," Mirzam said solemnly. "Do you think that I made right choice, with transplantation?"

"Mum always said that if it was possible she would want to help the others, even if she was dead," Kuma said quietly. "That this way, a part of her would be living in someone else."

"You made a good choice, Mimi," Gemma squeezed Mirzam's shoulder.

As soon as she signed the papers for transplanting her mother's organs they went to say their goodbyes to her. After Gemma and Sirius took the girls out from the room Mirzam sat down on the bed and looked down at her mother.

"It's not fair, you know," she mumbled. "I'm supposed to be pissed off at you. We are supposed to be fighting, quarrelling, begging for each other forgiveness, throwing plates and china around … Not here, not this. You were supposed to stay around, annoy me with your advises, baby-sit the boys, asking me to baby-sit the girls. Talk me into helping them in acclimating in wizarding world…"

She paused and pulled a lose stray behind her ear before she continued, "You were trying to protect me … you didn't had a way of knowing how bad it was but I promise you the day your daughters are going to end under the care of your mother will be the same day when I will murder her personally. I won't allow them to grow up under her care. I will bring them up into good girls who will make you proud no matter if they are magical or not."

She stood up and walked to the door before she glanced one last time at her mother and whispered, "I forgive you."

She left the room and leaned against the door. Sirius and the girls weren't anywhere at sigh. They went to see their father which meant that she could visit the bitch without company.

She quickly located the room under the number 312 and unceremoniously walked inside. Her grandmother was still unconscious and Mirzam glanced around the room looking for a chair. She had time and it was something which she had to do anyway.

She found the chair under the window and pulled it closer to the bed before she sat down. The bitch looked like she was run by a bus. Her head and left side of the face was bandaged. A lot of cables connected to her body were running to various monitors. Even through the coverlet Mirzam could say that the older woman had no legs below her knees.

Not without small satisfaction Mirzam put her left leg on the top of her right and snorted imagining her grandmother's reaction to the news that she killed her daughter. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't realised that the older woman woke up and was glaring at her with her one eye.

"What you are doing here, bitch?" older woman snarled.

"Wondering how feels being a murderer of your own child," Mirzam replied calmly. "You killed her, you know. Your ran your car into hers and pushed her and her husband under the truck. He is as good as dead and she … she died five minutes ago due to the severity of her wounds, the ones which you gave her," she grimaced. "And don't you think that you didn't get unscratched out of it. You won't go to church anymore because you have no legs to use, you won't see your granddaughters anymore because you have no eye and sooner the devils in hell will spurt wings and turn into cherubs before I will let you around my sisters. I came here to say this," she stood up and walked to the door but she froze and turned to look at her as she added, "Pray to your God that he will forgive you, because I won't forgive you what you had done, ever."

She opened the door and walked outside. She barely managed to make four steps in the direction of her father's room when she suddenly found herself in Gemma's arms.

"Dad just slipped into a coma, not this meds induced one," Gemma whispered.

* * *

Walburga glanced at the over occupants of the kitchen. Dora pulled Remus to the fireplace and they were discussing something animatedly and quietly but as soon as someone else approached them they were going silent and didn't reassumed their discussion until the intruder went away. Droma and Ted cornered Hermes Lupin and they pulled him to the other side of the kitchen. Her father was sipping his tea calmly, almost absentmindedly. Orion, Severus and Regulus were discussing something by the counter, Orion seemed to be asking questions and the boys were answering. Arcturus busied himself with playing with the twins.

At some point of time Lucretia, Ignatius, Melania and Cassiopeia came around. A minute later they were followed by Minerva McGonagall who looked like she was searching for someone.

"Walburga did you saw anyone from the house under number thirteen?" Minerva asked as she sat down next to her. "I got transfer papers from Beauxbatons concerning Ms Gemma Verascez and this morning I checked the book and found five other girls with the same surname. The record points that they live on 13 Grimmauld Place but I checked the house and its empty."

"Mirzam and Sirius took them to hospital, Minerva," Walburga replied. "There was the car accident and their parents were victims. They are Mimi's sisters."

"Oh, dear," Minerva sighed.

"Tea?" Walburga asked. "You look like something which Kneazel spit out."

"You have no idea," Minerva mumbled. "Lockhart got strangled by Devil's Snare this morning. I left as soon as the Aurors were out of the castle. Albus started looking for the replacement for Defence Against Dark Arts. I swear that this position is cursed, ever since Holly Fingle wandered into Forbidden Forest and didn't came back. No one lasted longer than a year on this post. Some were killed, few went mad, few resigned on their own."

"Maybe it's really cursed," Pollux said suddenly. "That's challenging."

"Yeah," Minerva muttered. "Looks great in Job Offerings. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will hire someone who wants to teach Defence Against Dark Arts. Required: extensive knowledge in Dark Arts and Defence Against Dark Arts and a death wish. Documents needed for application: Curriculum Vitae, Motivation Letter and a Last Will and Testament."

"I could take it," Pollux sighed. "I know Dark Arts and how to defend against it. My children are grown up, I'm a widower so there will be no problems there and it takes at least one of our problems away."

"Dumbledore," Minerva muttered.

"Plus I'm quite skilled Occlumens, maybe not the best one around but good enough to stop Dumbledore from prodding my thoughts," he added pensively.

"The advertisement will be in tomorrow's Daily Prophet," Minerva sighed. "We are going to supervise the DADA exams on our own anyway. At least you will be capable of teaching something. Lockhart was a fraud."

"Thanks for the faith, Minerva," Pollux chuckled.

"My faith already left for vacation," Minerva muttered grimly. "I swear that I wasn't as happy with coming vacations since Sirius and his merry bunch left Hogwarts. Merlin, they could give you a headache from hell."

"Maybe you would like something stronger than tea, Minerva?" Walburga chuckled.

"A hammer so I can knock myself out till tomorrow would be welcomed," Minerva sighed.

Suddenly there was a crack of apportation upstairs and few seconds later grim-faced Sirius and Mirzam entered the room. Behind them were tailing along six black-haired girls with green eyes. The oldest seemed to be around seventeen years old and the youngest looked no older than four.

"Good," Sirius started then he looked at his left wrist at his watch and added, "still morning. Two minutes to noon. Can we have something to eat, please?" he moaned. "I haven't eaten since yesterday evening and we had quiet busy night and morning."

"The soup isn't ready," Walburga said as she stood up. "I can give you leftovers from yesterday's cake if you want."

"Anything will do," Sirius sighed and he promptly fell into one of the chairs. "I wouldn't mind a big, juicy steak though."

"Same there," Mirzam sighed. "But before we eat," Sirius moaned silently, "we need to talk."

"Go ahead," Walburga said and she went to the pantry.

"I would prefer undivided attention of all of you," Mirzam said firmly.

Walburga came back to her chair and sat down. The rest of the family who wasn't already sitting gathered behind her chair. All eyes were directed at Mirzam.

"Last night there was a car accident," Mirzam started. "In which our parents," she motioned at herself and the girls, "were badly wounded. This morning our mother died and our father slipped into a coma and since … since hell will sooner freeze over before I will allow my grandmother to take the custody of my sisters Sirius and I…" her voice broke down and she looked at Sirius pleadingly.

"Decided to take all six of them," Sirius finished for her. "They are going to live here, with us until they are at least of age in either worlds, maybe longer. Their house is going to be rented and from this rent we are going to pay for their school stuff and other things which they are going to need."

"Did you forget what you have in family vaults?" asked Orion sceptically. "Because as far as I remember you could adopt a whole orphanage and still you would live quite luxuriously for the rest of your life, Sirius."

"That's beside the point," Sirius sighed. "My point is…"

"That Mirzam's sisters are going to live here," Walburga said. "We already established it. Though we are going to have a little problems with accommodations which means that a little renovation should be done over the holidays."

"I agree," Orion said quickly. "The last renovation here was shortly before our wedding and that was twenty-four years ago."

"You have no problems with it?" Mirzam asked tentatively.

"Why should we?" asked Walburga. "They are your sisters, Mimi."

"So we can stay here?" asked Kuma tentatively.

"Of course," Walburga smiled at the girl.

"Thank you Mrs Black," said the oldest girl.

"Walburga or Wally," Walburga said quickly. "There is quite a lot Mrs Blacks around including your sister and since you are going to live here prefixing everyone with Mrs or Mr will be tad annoying for everyone."

"There is something else while we are at it, mum," Sirius said quickly. "Mimi and I solved the case," he held his hands up to stop the congratulations. "We found group of people who were either coerced into the plan or otherwise dragged into it. The point is that … wetoldthemthattheycancomehereiftheotherpeoplearegoingtocausethemtroublesandthattheywillbewelcomedhereiftheyaregoingtoneedhelp," he said on one breath.

"You did what?" Arcturus asked surprised.

"We told them that they can come here if the other people are going to cause them troubles and that they will be welcomed here if they are going to need help," Mirzam explained. "And if I know people well enough, they are going to need our help before the next full moon. It would be wise for us if we offered them this help, no matter what."

"Can I ask, why?" asked Cassiopeia.

"Because if we don't help them then I seriously doubt that after next full moon there will be a werewolf left in United Kingdom," Mirzam replied.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing.**

_Miss Evil Writer is back in the town ... Yes, I know that I'm cruel to kill Betty like that but she and Mirzam weren't supposed to sit down and talk about their issues, ever. For a moment Hubert was supposed to be dead too but I changed it in the last moment into not so dead but not very alive state. Mirzam needs a lot of time to forgive both of them (and yes I'm aware that she said that she forgives Betty but in truth wouldn't we all say to a dying or dead person that we forgave them their faults even if we didn't forgive them?)._

_Werewolves ... something wicked this way comes, something which will lead into very interesting discoveries and a story from Orion's mouth - yep, he is definitelly Mr Secretive here._

_The Blacks so openly accepting Mirzam's sisters ... well they are Mirzam's sisters for Merlin's sake, Mirzam was around for some time and those Blacks which we see around like her._

* * *

**Next chapter:** Cassiopeia has a talk with members of the family we didn't meet yet (look at The Black Family Tree and think - the fact that some members were removed from the tree doesn't means that they didn't managed to reproduce, though I promise that I won't try to turn the world Black). And no it's not Alphard, who is properly dead, nor Marius - dead too, Cedrella is dead too. If you really want to know whom it is going I strongly suggest looking at numbers 1 and 2 on the TBFT key. Mirzam's fear becomes truth and the family has to fight a battle with time to save as many werewolves as possible. Orion reveals his greatest secret and we get to the orgins of Black family (that part will be probably split for two chapters).

* * *

**Chapter teaser (because it's the only part which doesn't gives away too much):**

Mirzam was enjoying hers and Sirius's day off in the garden. Homam, Remus and Draco were playing in the sandbox together with Mirzam's little sisters. Kuma and Dora were huddled somewhere in the corner of the garden and were whispering frantically. Gemma was sitting on the swing and was reading a Muggle novel. From his place at the patio table, where he was supposed to be working on Tom Riddle's family history, Regulus was stealing quick glances at swinging Gemma. Narcissa huddled herself in the other corner of the garden on a hammock with latest romance novel.

"I could spend the rest of my life like that," Sirius mumbled sleepily from the blanket and then he added in conspiracy tone, "Do you think that Reggie has hots for Gimmy?"

"Don't you dare to play matchmaker, Sior," Mirzam scolded him playfully. "They are big kids and if they want to be together I'm not against it but I refuse to get involved into their matters."

"Pity," Sirius mumbled. "Because it seems to me that all they need is a gentle push."

"Push yourself," Mirzam mumbled from her side of the blanket.

"Only at you, Mrs Black," Sirius said wolfishly. "You know what? Mum is having her nap, dad is in the library. Cissy, Reggie and Gimmy are around…"

"If you are thinking about christening kitchen table Mr Black you are so very wrong," Mirzam smiled at him. "What if someone comes in? You know your family."

"I know. That's why its kinky," Sirius smiled at her.

"If you want kinky I still have my Muggle handcuffs somewhere," Mirzam smiled at him. "And we can always tell mum that Reggie ate whipped cream."

"But only if I can have a go at chocolate sauce or you in your Ravenclaw uniform," Sirius snickered.

"Pervert," Mirzam giggled.

"Pervert, pervert, pervert," Sirius moaned silently. "You have no idea how many fantasies with you I had when I was at Hogwarts."

"Broom-closets?" Mirzam giggled.

"Quidditch showers. Slughorn's classroom, that detention we had in our sixth year together. There was also that one in Prefect's Bathroom…" Sirius said dreamily.

"Oh, shut up. Someone can hear you," Mirzam snickered and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm young, healthy man and I have very sexy wife. They can stuff themselves," Sirius grinned at her.

"Sior, Mimi, Rear, Cissy, Gimmy! Inside, now!" called Walburga from the doorway.

Sirius groaned agonisingly and called out, "Why?"

"Inside," came the answer.

"Coming," Sirius called out.

"I hope not," Mirzam snickered silently and in return got a swift swat on her bum.


	18. Ch17: The Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev: **Cassiopeia has a talk with members of the family we didn't meet yet. And no it's not Alphard, who is properly dead, nor Marius - dead too, Cedrella is dead too. Mirzam's fear becomes truth and the family has to fight a battle with time to save as many werewolves as possible. Orion reveals his greatest secret and we get to the orgins of Black family (that part will be probably split for two chapters).

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

**_Happy belated one year anniversary!_**

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: The Sanctuary.**

On the 4th of June Cassiopeia Black sat down at the table facing Kitty Hitcher and Benjamin Black. Kitty was a young witch who had just begun her career at the Ministry of Magic, in the DIMC where Cassiopeia was employed, too, and Cassie had expressed an invitation to join her for lunch. She did have an ulterior motive for doing so.

Kitty, or Katherine in actuality, was the only child of Richard Hitcher, the only grandson of Isla Black and therefore a descendant of the Black family. Cassie wanted to elicit as much information as possible from the girl about Isla and her son. Of course Isla had perished shortly before the second muggle World War and her son had passed on quite recently in wizarding terms, about ten years ago, but as far as Cassiopeia was aware, Richard Hitcher and his daughter were still among the living.

Benjamin Black on the other hand was a different case. Ben was the grandson of uncle Phineas, who, due to his support of muggle rights, had been removed from the family tree a long time ago. Ben, as far as Cassiopeia had been able to establish with Minerva McGonagall, had attended Hogwarts, Ravenclaw to be specific, and, for everyone who knew him, was a muggle-born who happened to have the surname Black. After graduation Ben opened a muggle bookstore in Farnham, married a muggle girl he produced four sons with, two sets of twins whose respective names were Jonathan, James, Joseph and Jackson, shortened into Johnny, Jimmy, Joey and Jack. Johnny and Jimmy were supposed to start at Hogwarts in September and Jack and Joey were due for Hogwarts in 1984 together with Dora and Kuma.

"May I ask what brought this on?" Ben asked calmly.

"On Saturday, the 3rd of July, my grandniece is going to host the annual ball of the Black family. You and your families are invited to attend, offspring included, Benjamin," Cassiopeia announced in a no-nonsense tone.

"I'm not sure my attendance would be welcomed by the family, aunt Cassiopeia," Ben replied surly. "After all I'm a descendant of the disgraced Phineas Black."

"Then you should relish the fact that Mirzam Black, the hostess of the ball, is in fact a muggle-born witch who recently married Sirius Black. Her sisters are living with the family and I assure you that no one reproaches them for their heritage. As you see, there is nothing hindering you and your wife to attend the party and please, feel free to bring your sons along, my grandniece has an eight year old daughter and one of Mirzam's sisters is of the same age," Cassiopeia responded and took a sip of her tea.

"Lucy is a muggle, aunt Cassiopeia," Ben pointed out.

"So what?" Cassiopeia shrugged. "You are a wizard and to Minerva McGonagall's utmost horror, too, because she had high hopes to have the Blacks out of her hair for at least ten years your boys are wizards also. According to Fauxhall's Law concerning the secrecy in muggle-wizarding marriages, Lucy can attend wizarding ceremonies as long as you are in attendance also," she pointed out.

"True enough," Kitty admitted. "No secrecy-law will be broken. I will be there, aunt Cassiopeia and I will try to drag my parents along with me, though my success shall be dubitable."

"So where shall the grand ball occur?" Ben unveiled his curiosity.

"12, Grimmauld Place, London. On the 3rd of July 1982, starting at six o'clock in the evening. It's a masquerade with muggle themes, Mirzam's decision," Cassiopeia explained.

"I will consider it, aunt Cassiopeia," Ben sighed. "Now I really ought to return to my books, so I shall bid you fare-well, ladies," he rose and nodded to both women.

"Good-bye, Ben," Cassiopeia smiled at the man.

"Good-bye, Ben. It was a pleasure to meet you," Kitty added.

After Ben had left, Kitty turned to Cassiopeia and blurted, "It was kind of … wow. I always thought father was a muggle-born, he never mentioned grandfather or great-grandmother."

"Isla was banned from the family after she married Robert," Cassiopeia explained. "It happened a long time ago, but only recently the family started changing their viewpoints on blood-purity, Kitty. We have to thank Mirzam for this. She had the courage to inform our family of pure-bloods exactly what she thinks about pure-blood philosophy. Sweet girl, you will love her," she smiled.

"I remember her. I was a Ravenclaw and Mirzam was three years my senior. Once, she caught me snogging with my Slytherin boyfriend after curfew. Merlin, never before did I realize a lecture could last that long on one breath," Kitty snickered.

"Slytherin, huh?" Cassiopeia queried curiously.

"Henry Mc Donald. He works at the floo-network office," Kitty admitted sheepishly. "We are planning for our wedding to take place in autumn. Anyway it would be nice to see Mirzam again though, I hardly see her anymore since that Harry Potter case."

"She was incapacitated for a few weeks and that werewolf incident took a lot of her energy. Even the ball itself perturbs her. It's her first and also the first ball since Sirius ran away from home. People will have great expectations towards her, after all she is the youngest Madam Black in the history of this family," Cassie sighed.

"The youngest?" Kitty wondered curiously.

"Mirzam is twenty-two years old, most women who became Madam Black were at least twenty-five years of age. Social expectations towards her are overwhelming, Kitty. I don't know how cognisant you are about the family history," Cassiopeia informed her.

"I know that the grand annual ball of the Black family is a social event of great importance or at least it was until 1975, as it was cancelled in 1976 and hasn't taken place since," Kitty recounted. "Then again it is a rather huge, pure-blood gathering and I genuinely don't suppose that many of the pure-blood families will appreciate having to mingle with so called blood-traitors and muggles."

"Don't worry, Kitty. It's the prestige that will attract them to the ball," Cassiopeia dismissed. "In any case, the event will assert the new Black family policy."

"So if one doesn't want to attend …" Kitty started.

"Nobody will force them," Cassiopeia finished. "Indubitably Mimi will do excellent. She was either confident or warped enough to marry Sirius and she will make a wonderful hostess."

"I still can't believe she married him" Kitty snickered. "I mean, at Hogwarts she wouldn't give him the time of day and now, married with children."

"Peculiar how the tide turns," Cassiopeia laughed. "So do you think that Gregory Houseboard will attend the ball. I ought to present Mirzam the final guest-list before Monday. The more muggleborns, the better."

"I shall ask him after lunch," Kitty provided. "It would be nice, if we requested Charlotte Brand's expertise and attendance, she is the most fabulous interior designer in both worlds."

"Give me her address, Mimi will require her assistance prior to the ball," Cassiopeia smirked.

"It's in my desk, I shall deliver it after returning from lunch. Now, please excuse me, I promised Henry to join him for a cup of coffee," Kitty declared with a smile.

"And I have to run an errand in Knockturn Alley. So, I'll see you after lunch," Cassiopeia bid her good-bye to the girl and left the Leaky Cauldron.

She passed through Diagon Alley in a hurry and approaching Knockturn Alley she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head so her face was obscured. She swiftly purchased six bottles of Hawkish's Sweet Wine at Hopscotch's Beverages and decided to order a glass for herself. After all, their wine was always pleasantly chilled and the atmosphere at the office was never very congenial.

She carried her glass to a table in the farthermost corner of the pub and took a seat. She had barely raised the glass to her lips when she became privy to a conversation.

"I'm telling you, Hamish, there is going to be an enormous attack on the 6th," a man with very distinct, Scottish accent divulged. "The best action to take is attacking them first, on the night of 5th, so we can protect our families from those beasts."

"I don't know," the man named Hamish murmured. "Black was quite adamant that there won't be an attack."

"Black is still green behind his ears, Hamish. They assured him so and they will do otherwise. I'm telling you mate, we are in danger," the Scot argued.

"There are approximately five hundred of them, Nicolas," Hamish implored. "How do you plan to wipe out the whole population?"

"My cousin works at the Werewolf Registry, Malcolm is his name. He has access to the files and he can't stand the beasts himself. Additionally, that young auror, Charlie Mopkins, is aiding us, our number will be around one hundred and theirs about five times more. If we act sufficiently fast, all creatures will be eradicated before the full moon, or at least there won't be but a handful of them left and we will eliminate those soon enough, too. So, are you in?" Nicolas asked.

'Don't be,' Cassiopeia thought. 'That would be a rather stupid notion.'

"I'm in. I want to protect my family," Hamish agreed.

'Darn you, fool,' Cassiopeia cursed mentally.

She needed to leave as soon as possible. If these imbeciles planned to attack every werewolf family of the United Kingdom on the 5th , they had approximately thirty hours to remove close to one thousand people, roughly estimated , werewolves or not to a secure location. The race against time had started.

* * *

Mirzam and Sirius were enjoying their day off in the garden. Homam, Remus and Draco were playing in the sandbox together with Mirzam's little sisters. Kuma and Dora were huddled somewhere in a corner of the garden whispering frantically. Gemma was sitting on the swing reading a muggle novel. From his place at the patio table, supposedly working on Tom Riddle's family history, Regulus was stealing quick glances at the swinging girl. Narcissa was curled up on a hammock in another corner of the garden with the latest romance novel.

"I could spend the rest of my life like this," Sirius murmured sleepily from the blanket, adding in conspirative tone, "Do you reckon that Reggie has the hots for Gemma?"

"Don't you dare play matchmaker, Sior," Mirzam scolded him teasingly. "They are old enough and if they want to be together, I don't mind, but I refuse to get involved in their business."

"Pity," Sirius assuaged her. "Because it seems to me all they need is a gentle push into the right direction."

"Push yourself," Mirzam mocked him from her side of the blanket.

"Only at you, Mrs Black," Sirius grinned roguishly. "You know what? Mother is taking her nap, father is lingering about in the library. Cissy, Reggie and Gemma are out here …"

"If you are thinking about christening the kitchen table, Mr Black, you are so very wrong, indeed," Mirzam smiled at him. "What if somebody comes in? You know your family."

"I know. That's why its kinky," Sirius tried to convince her.

"If you want kinky, I still have my muggle handcuffs somewhere," Mirzam threatened him. "And we can always tell mother that Reggie ate the whipped cream."

"Only if I can have a go at it with chocolate sauce or you in your Ravenclaw uniform," Sirius snickered.

"Pervert," Mirzam giggled.

"Pervert she calls me," Sirius groaned. "You haven't the faintest idea how many of my fantasies included you when we were still at Hogwarts."

"Broom-closets?" Mirzam chuckled.

"Quidditch showers. Slughorn's classroom, that detention we had in our sixth year together. There was also that one in the prefect's bathroom…" Sirius listed dreamily.

"Oh, do shut up. Somebody might hear you," Mirzam rebuffed and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm a young, healthy man and I have very sexy wife. They can stuff themselves," Sirius dismissed her objection with a grin.

"Sior, Mimi, Rear, Cissy, Gemma! Inside, now!" Walburga ordered from the doorway.

Sirius moaned agonisingly and demanded to learn the reason for this.

"If you start moving, you'll know in a moment," the reply came.

"Coming," Sirius surrendered.

"I hope not," Mirzam quipped with a laugh and received a swift swat on her rear in return.

It took the young adults two minutes to gather in the library, where Sirius' father hovered over his aunt, who was gasping for air, with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hands. Suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green and Andromeda emerged, followed only a moment later by Ted. After a few seconds three cracks of apparition were heard from the hall.

"Sit," Walburga motioned at them.

Regulus quickly took a seat on the right end of the couch, Gemma choosing to sit on its arm next to him. To his left Narcissa seated herself. Sirius flopped down at her other side and pulled Mirzam onto his knees. As soon as they were all settled, Pollux, Arcturus and Melania walked in. Arcturus and Melania chose their seats on the opposite couch together with Ted and Andromeda. Pollux stood behind the armchair closest to the door.

Then two more cracks were audible from outside, followed by two separate swishing noises, which could only be affiliated with the floo, one in the kitchen, the other right behind them.

Mirzam turned her head and saw Minerva McGonagall brushing the dust from her cloak. Then she turned back to see the two Lupins and Severus Snape entering the room. Another two cracks later, Ignatius and Lucretia appeared in the room.

All of a sudden there was a loud knock at the front entrance and Orion went to get the door.

"Kitty Hitcher and Henry McDonald," Cassiopeia explained. "I asked them to come over."

"Kitty Hitcher?" Sirius looked surprised. "Isla's great-granddaughter?"

"She works in my office, Henry is her fiancé," Cassiopeia declared.

For a moment the room was quiet, a breath later a cacophony of voices filled it. It seemed like everybody wanted to know why their presence was required, but no one deemed it necessary to wait until the information was disclosed. Finally Mirzam lost her patience and shouted, "Silence!"

The noise faded.

"Cassiopeia," Mirzam turned to older woman. "What caused this pandemonium?"

"You prediction was correct, there will be attacks on werewolves all over the country. There is a traitor in the Registry, Malcolm, his surname wasn't mentioned. Approximately one hundred conspirators are going to attack tomorrow night," she blurted out.

"Blast! Good thing that I compiled a list of all registered werewolves who are wizards, too." They needed a plan, and a good one at that. "Right, this is what we'll do …" she trailed off in deep thought.

"The ballroom," Gemma contributed. "Then a heavily warded place for the full moon."

"The room where the boys transform is a bit too small for five hundred werewolves, Gemma," Orion commented pensively. Then he hesitantly added, "I know a place where they could safely transform, but first of all we need to alert and direct them here."

"I will get the list," Gemma said and disappeared.

"We'll split up," Mirzam decided quickly as she rose from Sirius' lap. "Reggie, you will go with Gemma since you can't apparate on your own. Sirius, alarm Kingsley. The rest of us will separate to inform the werewolves."

Gemma returned to the library with the roster in hand the same moment Sirius disapparated. Mirzam took the papers from Gemma's hands and calculated, "We have five hundred and twenty-five werewolves, excluding Remus and the children who were bitten last month, in the United Kingdom, including their families. That leaves us with twenty-five families apiece," as she handed out copies, she continued with instructions, "Tell them to apparate or floo here with all items necessary, because their lives depend on it. Gemma, you will tell Dora and Kuma to mind the doors and assemble everybody in the ballroom to await further instructions."

"What about the children?" Lucretia mentioned. "The five who were bitten recently."

"I shall visit the Diggorys, the Lovegoods and the McMillans," Melania offered. "I don't know what to do about the Weasleys and the Hopkins though."

"Leave the Weasleys to me," Mirzam answered.

"I will fetch the Hopkins boy," supplied Henry McDonald.

"Good," Mirzam agreed. "Father, after you are done with your share, check this place you've mentioned. Gemma, Reggie, before you leave, ascertain there is an extension charm on the ballroom and tell Kreacher to start preparing food for them."

"I shall call Dobby to help him," Narcissa offered. "But what about our children?"

"Kuma and Dora will be here and Spica will help them. As soon as you're finished, return and keep an eye on them," Mirzam indicated.

"How long it will take us to bring them in?" Kingsley, who in the meantime had arrived with Sirius, queried.

"It depends," Mirzam sighed. "I hope we will be able to collect all of them before morning, so we can move them to the secure location prior to the full moon. Your twenty-five Shack," she handed him part of the copies. "Now get moving, people."

She started with the Fauxhalls in Bristol. She knocked repeatedly and waited two minutes for a reaction. A young, red-haired woman answered the door.

"How may I help you, Miss?" she inquired politely.

"Linda Fauxhall?" Mirzam ensured.

"That's me," the woman confirmed.

"My name is Mirzam Black. Your family is in danger …" Mirzam started.

"My husband mentioned that you might come, Mrs Black. Where we are supposed to hide?" the woman interrupted her.

"12, Grimmauld Place, London. Pack all necessities. Someone will receive you there. Come as soon as possible. I need to resume my journey."

"We will come," Linda affirmed and went back inside.

Mirzam apparated to Newheaven where the Chase family lived. They were in the back garden.

"Where to, Mrs Black?" Charlie Chase enquired.

"12, Grimmauld Place, London. We will find another place as soon as everybody has arrived," Mirzam informed him and disapparated again.

Her next stop was the Morgans in Oxford.

"Mary Stanson and her daughter live adjacent to us," said Melinda. "I will let her know. Same adress your husband mentioned?"

"Yes," Mirzam nodded and departed.

At ten o'clock in the evening, she send the last family from her list to Grimmauld Place. Then she went to the house at Park Road.

She disillusioned herself and crossed the street to the Weasley's domicile. After carefully opening the front door and slipping inside, she quickly made her way up the stairs, located the room labelled 'Percy' and slid in.

Percy Weasley, a little boy about six years old according to the files, was sleeping in his bed. She gathered him in her arms together with his blanket and disapparated. The Weasleys themselves weren't endangered, so she could leave them be.

She went home and hurried to the ballroom. Fortunately, the boy was very tired and didn't wake up. Outside of the ballroom she met Walburga.

"How many returned?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake the child.

"Kitty, Henry, Lucy, Iggy, Minnie, Sev, Rear and Gemma are back. Father is with Orion, they are helping Narcissa. Kingsley sent an owl to let us know that him and Sirius are setting up traps for the anticipated perpetrators. Those who return, eat supper and then join them. Dora and Kuma sent the children to bed and are now helping in the kitchen. Mel and Archie should be here any moment. No word from Ted and Droma yet," Walburga reported.

"The traps?" Mirzam looked puzzled.

"Kingsley and Sirius had the idea to capture the conspirators. Therefore traps are needed, that will activate as soon as someone enters any of the homes after dusk tomorrow. Now give me the boy and go eat something, Mimi," Walburga ordered.

"Yes, mother," Mirzam complied and carefully put the sleeping Percy into Walburga's arms.

As soon as Walburga was out of sight, she disapparated.

* * *

Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place at three o'clock in the morning feeling utterly drained. He knew that sleep had to wait, so he made his way to the kitchen. It seemed that all adults, who were helping, had gathered there and were wide awake except for Remus, who had fallen asleep with his head on the table.

"You are right on time, Sirius," his father noted. "I will need yours and Mirzam's help."

"Coffee first," Sirius demanded. "Unless you want me to fall asleep halfway through."

"A potful would do?" Mirzam smirked and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before she handed him a steaming mug of strong, black coffee, not necessarily his favourite, but the best stimulator he knew. "You're smart."

"I'm a marauder, Mimi, and an auror," Sirius boasted.

"Merlin only knows what's worse," Severus drawled.

"Go to sleep," Sirius replied tiredly. "Unless you actually have something to do."

"Wolfsbane," Severus announced. "I experimented a bit with an old batch and think that I can have a potion ready for each werewolf tomorrow. It won't be as strong as the normal brew, but it's hardly my fault that I wasn't informed sooner. We shall see how it will work at the full moon."

"Eat something so we can leave," his father interjected quickly.

It took him ten minutes to gobble down three sandwiches and two cups of coffee.

"I'm ready," he said firmly.

"Good," his father acknowledged. "Both of you come here," he pointed at the floor in front of him.

They hurried over and stood in front of him.

He fished a small golden pendant on a long chain from an inside pocket of his robe and held it out for them to touch.

Sirius grabbed the chain, Mirzam's hand closed over his and both hands were covered by Orion's. Then the man called out, "The Sanctuary."

There was the familiar, sickening pull of a portkey and before realising what had happened, they landed in the middle of a very dark forest, a suspiciously familiar one at that. Were they in the Forbidden Forest?

"Where are we?" Mirzam asked anxiously.

"Very close to the Sanctuary," Orion placated her.

"What is that so called Sanctuary?" Sirius wanted to know.

"A sanctuary," his father rebuffed him and hesitantly approached an old oak standing roughly ten feet ahead of them. "Ah, here it is," he murmured.

"What?" Sirius and Mirzam responded in unison and rushed to his side.

"What do you see?" Orion gestured at the the tree.

The visible coat of arms triggered something in Sirius memory. He figured, he must have seen it somewhere before. Close to the top were two white, five-armed stars, one to the left, the other to the right. Underneath them ran two white ribbons meeting above a sword with its blade pointing up.

"It seems familiar," Sirius stated.

"So it should," his father snorted. "Okay now, Sirius, put your hand on the left star, Mirzam, do the same with the one on the right side."

They did as they were bidden and when their hands rested on the stars, Orion covered the sword with his and ordered, "Repeat after me, Mirzam, you first."

She nodded in acceptance.

"I'm Lady Mirzam Black, Lady Protector of the innocent. I'm the Canis Major Beta, a harbinger of magic in my family, a hilt to my husband's sword, a shield to those of his blood, and the next Lady of the Sanctuary. My Lady Harbinger allow me to pass." he intoned.

"I'm Lady Mirzam Black, Lady Protector of the innocent. I'm the Canis Major Beta, a harbinger of magic in my family, a hilt to my husband's sword, a shield to those of his blood, and the next Lady of the Sanctuary. My Lady Harbinger allow me to pass." Mirzam repeated warily and after a few seconds she added, "Nothing happened."

"Keep your hand where it is, Mirzam. Now you Sirius," his father turned to him. "Repeat. I'm Lord Sirius Black, Lord Protector of the innocent. I'm the Canis Major Alpha, a descendant of magic in my family, the blade to my wife's hilt, my family's shield and a son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. My Lord, my father, allow me to pass."

"I'm Lord Sirius Black, Lord Protector of the innocent. I'm the Canis Major Alpha, a descendant of magic in my family, the blade to my wife's hilt, my family's shield and a son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black My Lord, my father, allow me to pass." Sirius repeated quickly.

"Still nothing," Mirzam muttered.

"Speak together," Orion smiled at them. "Toujours Pur."

"Toujours Pur," Sirius and Mirzam declared in unison.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary, my dear children," he proclaimed cheerily.

Suddenly the oak vanished and in its place a huge, gothic castle with five towers appeared before them. They were standing at the gates.

He smirked at them and pressed the handle to the gates while inviting them, "Up for a tour of the Palace des Noir?"

Sirius wrapped a comforting arm around Mirzam's shoulders and together they stepped through the gates. On the other side of the wall was a beautiful garden full of various flowers and wild fruit-trees. On both sides of the brick road leading to the front entrance of the castle were fountains.

"It's amazing," Mirzam marvelled at the sight.

"Quite an eyeful, isn't it?" Orion chuckled, while proceeding to the castle's doors.

"You could say that," Sirius admitted flabbergasted.

"Now your assistance is needed elsewhere, you can come back and inspect the garden after our furry friends are safely hidden in the confines of the castle," his father informed them and walked through the door. "Mind the third step!"

They hurried after him. The entrance hall was quite large, from both sides of it two wide staircases led to the next floor. To the left, right and middle were huge oak doors.

Sirius was so overwhelmed by astonishment that he didn't pay attention where he was going and tripped on the third step.

"I told you to mind that one," his father chortled, turned to the portrait hanging on the door to their right, spoke to it briefly and the person in the portrait vanished.

"That banner on the tree is the Black family coat of arms, isn't it?" Mirzam concluded audibly. "This place belongs to the family, am I right?"

"Yes to both of your questions, Mimi," Orion replied as they stopped next to him. "We are in the Sanctuary. The first residence of the Black family and the only one that can't be bequeathed by last will even down the direct line, because only those who have been inside can pass it down to someone else."

"Orion Sirius Black!" someone called from upstairs. "How dare you not visit us for such a long period of time!"

Sirius turned to the direction the voice had come from. There, on the landing to the right two pearly white figures, ghosts, were floating. One of them was a man with long hair and the other was a smiling woman with a very long braid.

"I was otherwise occupied, my Lord Black," his father claimed.

"Dragon dung, my boy, no one can be too busy to not pay at least one little, a hour worth visit to his ancestors," the man reprimanded Orion.

"Sirius Orion Black, you will stop this instantly," the woman commanded with a stern voice and whacked the man on the back of his head.

"Yes, my Lady," the man obeyed with a wince. "So, Orion, who did you bring along?" he inquired as both ghosts floated down the stairs.

"My Lady, my Lord," his father gave them small bow. "I bring before you my son Sirius Orion Black and his wife Mirzam Mira Black from the house of Verascez."

"Verascez?" the woman pondered. "Was your family magical?"

"No, my Lady," Mirzam informed her. "I'm a muggle-born."

"You are of muggle birth?" the man raised a ghostly eyebrow in speculation. "This shall prove to be rather interesting, there is hope for the family, yet. Sirius and Mirzam, huh?"

"Sirius!" the woman warned him off.

"What, my dear Lady? I was just being curious," the man deflected.

"I would call it rude," the woman admonished. "You are forgetting your manners."

"I did not!"

"Did to."

"I did not!"

"Oh yes, you did."

"As delightful as listening to your dispute is, my dear ancestors, we have a very urgent matter to attend here," Orion interrupted the ghosts solemnly. "This house wasn't named Sanctuary just because it was such an appropriate name for a castle. There are about a thousand people whose lives are in danger at this very moment and we are in dire need of a suitable hiding place for them. Most of them are werewolves and they need a secure and warded location for the oncoming full moon."

"Children of Lycaon?" the female ghost queried gently. "Of course, Orion. The dungeons are at your service, you may prepare them for the occasion. Sirius, my dear, go to the kitchen and alert the house-elves that there will be a large influx of guests, so quarters can be set up for them prior to their arrival."

"Yes, Milady," her male counterpart concurred. "I trust that you will take care of the future Lord and Lady of the Black family."

"Indeed," the woman acknowledged with a smile.

Orion had wandered off towards the left door and stepped through the same moment the male ghost vanished.

Sirius and Mirzam stared at the ghostly lady in wonder.

There was no doubt, when still among the living, the woman had to have been one of the most beautiful women high and low. She was about ten inches shorter than both of them and incredibly slim. Her face was heart-shaped, her salient eyes were full of kindness and her smile was gentle. She was watching them with curiosity like she hadn't seen anything interesting in ages.

"Orion didn't properly introduce us, my dear children," she indicated. "My name is Mirzam Mira Black, I originated from the Spanish family of Verascez and I was the first Lady Black. Allow me to give you a tour around the Sanctuary."

"Mirzam Mira?" Mirzam shook her head in disbelief. "I feel like I got stuck in a fairy tale."

"Rather a history book in all probability, my dear girl," the ghost Mirzam replied. "So, let's start with history first. Are you likely to be of Spanish descent?"

"I 'd sooner doubt it," Mirzam shrugged. "I was born and raised in England and so were my parents."

"You have black hair, my child, and that curly look is quite common among Spanish and Portuguese ladies. So is this nose of yours," the woman pointed towards it with her fingertip as if trying to touch. "One of your ancestors had to be a Spaniard. Your eyes tell a different story, they are violet of colour, just like my mother's, she was an English girl my father had met when he was supposed to deliver a message to the British king."

"This might sound rude, but when did you live, Milady?" Mirzam queried tentatively.

"Not rude at all, my dear. I was born to Maria and José Verascez on the eve of Christ's birth in 760. I married my dear, horny hare on All Hallows Eve in 777 and died at the tender age of seventy-seven in 837. Your family ...," she turned to Sirius, "... is directly descended from my youngest son, Malikiyy, in your times this name is more commonly known as Regulus."

"Explains why this name is so frequent in the family," Mirzam realized.

"Not as common as Sirius," said the woman. "But both names have their importance in our history. They were always given to male children when the family sensed that there came a time for turning the tide. They are the names for great expectations bestowed upon the child. Though never had a girl in this family been named Mirzam, I wonder why?"

"I have no idea," Sirius answered truthfully. "I rather like the name myself."

"How do you pronounce it?" the ghost asked. "Mirtsam or Mirzam?"

"Mirzam," Sirius answered.

"My father pronounced it Mirtsam. I prefer the way Sirius says it," Mirzam stated quietly.

"To me it's more melodic this way," Sirius explained. "Mirzam. Mirzam Mira."

"Admirable harbinger," the ghost acknowledged.

"Admirable lioness, more likely," Sirius smirked.

"The husband knows his wife best," the woman suggested. "Now allow me to show you around the castle a bit."

"Milady, can you tell us where we are?" Mirzam wanted to know suddenly.

"I won't tell you," the woman dismissed gently. "I will show you. Follow me, if you please."

They followed her up the stairs to the right and then down the corridor until they met a door.

"Just press the handle," the ghost advised and went through it.

Mirzam opened it carefully and they entered a tower. They climbed up its narrow staircase for about two minutes when they reached the top. Through the small windows they saw the familiar towers of … it couldn't be Hogwarts, could it?

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Founded by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin in 991 on the lands Orion Black, our great grandson, sold to Gryffindor twenty years earlier. The Sanctuary is within six hours walking distance from the castle. Orion's son, Cygnus had required of the founders to leave the forest around the Sanctuary. Therefore it was named forbidden for students," the ghost explained.

"If the castle is within walking distance from Hogwarts, how is it possible that no one can see it from there?" Mirzam queried sceptically. "I mean, I spent seven years at that school and the Sanctuary is quite large, it should be impossible to miss."

"Magic, my dear ," the ghost reminded her. "The castle can only be seen by those who have been inside of it at least once."

"That's quite a paradox," Mirzam contemplated. "You can't find the castle until you already know where it is …"

"Exactly," the ghost quipped.

"Then how did my father discover it?" Sirius pried curiously.

"He wandered through the forest one day and during his walk, he saw the tree that guards the entrance. He was an inquisitive young man and recognized the coat of arms on the tree. Took him two hours to come up with the proper password, but in the end he managed to get in. Back then he was younger than you are now, still a student of Hogwarts," the woman recounted.

"Mirzam, my fairest Lady," called a voice from below. "Be a dear and take the children to the Place."

"Indeed," she startled. "I forgot all about it. Come on, children."

* * *

After he had left his son and daughter-in-law with the two ghosts in the hall, Orion spent the following five minutes snickering silently, while he was leaning against the wall of the corridor that led to the dungeon. Sirius and Mirzam were about to receive a very long lesson in family history, something he didn't envy them in the least, once in a lifetime was certainly enough. Not that the ghosts of the Black family weren't entertaining, but listening to his ancestor relating the story of how he had courted his dearest wife for the hundredth time, would even bore a vampire to death. Additionally, Sirius had no sense of subtlety and whenever he saw an opening, he started talking about sex, a horny hare as his wife liked to call him. It seemed that approximately one thousand years without the ability to leave the castle or any visits for long periods of time, didn't help at all.

"I don't envy you," he smirked at the thought of his son and daughter-in-law. "Not in the slightest," he added and traversed the corridor until he reached the door leading down to the dungeon.

A quick inspection of it confirmed that the place would be big and secured enough for five hundred and somewhat werewolves, but he added a few wards of his own, one would rather be safe than sorry after all.

He was about to leave when Kinky, one could only blame Sirius for naming his house-elf such, appeared in front of him with huge goblet of fine wine.

"Lord Sirius told Kinky to bring Master Orion his favourite wine and report that the castle will be ready at dawn for your guests and their families," the elf informed him as she handed over the goblet.

"Thank you, Kinky. Tell my ancestors that we shall arrive at eight o'clock. Young Lord and Lady Black will remain here, just remind them that they are mortals and will need a break for a bite to eat and maybe a short nap, they did have a very long day after all," Orion gave the order after accepting the goblet from the elf's hands.

She bowed and smiled at him, "It's good to see you back in the Sanctuary, master Orion."

"It's good to see you too, Kinky," he admitted.

The elf disappeared and Orion smiled fondly at that. It did feel rather good to be back here, indeed. He quickly downed the wine and after setting the empty goblet on the floor for the house-elves to collect later on, he grabbed the portkey pendant and whispered, "Take me home."

* * *

After Orion, Sirius and Mirzam had left the house, Walburga sent the rest of the family to their respective homes after thanking them for their help. When they were gone, she sent Kitty Hitcher and Henry McDonald to the remaining guest bedroom. Wherever the werewolves and their families were supposed to end up tomorrow, or today rather, Henry's assistance was going to be needed for the transfer of so many people to one place.

She quickly checked up on all children and then peeked into the ballroom for a moment, where all occupants were fast asleep, before she went to the kitchen and together with Kreacher and Dobby she started preparing breakfast for their guests.

"Is there a chance in getting one of these?" she heard Orion's voice behind her.

"I always thought you weren't too fond of gingerbread sandwiches," she said without looking up."So, where is our oldest son and his dear wife?"

"At the Sanctuary," Orion replied as she heard him dropping into a chair. "They will remain there for quite a while, there is no need to worry about them. How is Severus holding up?"

"He went to sleep, finally. Regulus went out, though the reason for it eludes me. The Lupins are at the Tonks' place. Kitty and Henry are upstairs, sleeping, I hope. Gemma has minded the children until I sent her off to bed. Cissy is at your parents' house together with Cassie," she listed and then turned around to face him.

His face was calm, but it bore this mischievous grin, he always had, when he thought that no one knew what he was up to.

"You are keeping a secret, Ori," she assessed in her firmest voice.

"I might," he chuckled. "A huge one at that."

"Shame on you," she scolded him half-heartedly.

"Maybe, maybe not," he shrugged. "Something isn't right, you know?"

"Do you sense something? Is there trouble in the air?" she inquired.

"Something wicked this way comes, Wally, and I'm not referring to the werewolves business. No, this is a different matter entirely, something bigger, more sinister. It also may be the case that I'm just getting too paranoid with age," Orion sighed.

* * *

Sirius and Mirzam followed Lady Black down the stairs obediently. The whole situation was rather surreal. First the castle, then the Lordship and in the end two ghosts of his ancestors.

"What did your husband mean, when he mentioned that there was still hope for the family?" queried Mirzam out of the blue.

"The Blacks are a pure-blood family, my dear," replied Lady Black. "But it wasn't supposed to be this way. Of course marrying witches or wizards was preferred by everyone, but we never wanted to end like the Callahans, pure-blood philosophy nearly destroyed them and that was something, we didn't want to happen to our descendants. Those of pure blood are easier tempted to descend into darkness, introducing fresh blood into the family every now and then reduces the chance for this to manifest. The whole philosophy is rather pointless, because pure-bloods tend to forget that their ancestors in the beginning were half-bloods or, like Sirius and me of muggle birth."

"Uncle Cygnus would have a heart-attack, if he even got wind of the suggestion that our family wasn't pure-blooded from the very beginning," Sirius snickered.

"Being a pure-blood is overrated," Lady Black discarded. "Of course it has some perks like not having to work too hard for influencing the society, because your ancestors took care of it already by weaving connections between the bloodlines, but in the end, it can very easily trap people, also. Sirius and I had always hoped that our descendants would be sensible and keep intermarriage with the other pureblood lines to the absolute minimum, but alas, it was a foolish hope, I can say now after thousand years of experience."

"I have a question, Lady Black," Mirzam requested tentatively. "It might be rather insensible though."

"Ask away, my dear, I have probably heard worse," the Lady claimed.

"Why are you and your husband ghosts? From what I know about the subject, only those with unfinished business or fear of death remain behind."

"We wanted to see what would become of our family," the Lady depicted sadly. "We worked very hard to build up a good basis of income in our world, the houses, lands and villages. We had a countless number of grandchildren and we really wanted to see them grow up. So as we got older, we decided together that upon our death, we would choose to stay behind and watch over our progeny and give them guidance. Ghosts, with time, become bound to one place though and since poor Sirius Homam Black's visit, shortly before the Great Fire of London in which he lost his life, until Orion's visit in 1945 we didn't see anyone. Even Orion's visits were only few and far between, the last one he paid us, was at the 12th of January 1959, the eve of his wedding to his second cousin Walburga. He hadn't made an appearance ever since, if it wasn't for the family tree, we would never have found out about his offspring, you Sirius and your younger brothers, Severus, Regulus and Sadalsuud."

The latter made Sirius trip on the last step and if it hadn't been for Mirzam catching him at the last possible moment, he would have ended up on the floor face first.

"Milady, you are severely mistaken," Sirius opposed her. "I only have two younger brothers, not three, and I'm quite certain my mother would remember having a third son."

The Lady turned to face them and smiled at him sadly before she informed them, "Sadalsuud was born at 13th of January 1963, he was stillborn. From what we gathered, Orion erased the knowledge of his birth from yours, Regulus' and Walburga's memories before he obliviated himself. You were in France around that time, so no one knew that your mother was expecting. He has been aware of having only three sons for a long time now."

"But the family tree would show him," Sirius argued defiantly.

"If you are talking about the family tree at Grimmauld Place, let me assure you that it is very easy to be tampered with by magic. You can't manipulate the one we have here, at Sanctuary. It shows every child, every ancestor, even if they were erased from the tree at Grimmauld Place," the ghost oppugned.

"Why would anybody do such a thing?" Mirzam asked incredulously.

"The pain, my dear, the pain. I doubt that Orion's marriage belonged to the happiest ones, but certainly he would do anything for his children. Sadalsuud's death caused your parents such heartache that he preferred not to remember it at all." the lady indicated.

"I would prefer to remember," Mirzam voiced. "Even in death, it would still be my child, born of my flesh and blood."

"Same here," Sirius agreed.

"I am sorry for raising the subject," the ghost regretted. "The dead should remain buried for all we know."

"They should," Mirzam nodded in accordance and Sirius immediately hugged her tightly, because he knew, she was thinking about her mother.

"Now I finally want to introduce you to the Place," the Lady started floating away. "Just follow me."

She led them through a long and dark corridor onto a staircase they descended.

"I will meet you at the other end, my children," she informed them and disappeared through the wall.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Mirzam commiserated

"Thank you," he muttered as he hugged her close. "I had no idea of his existence, hence I can't actually miss him. Of course it saddens me, but what's worse …" he shuddered, " ... is the fact, that I can't even begin to imagine, how much it must have pained them to see him dead. If it was me … I know that my choice would be to remember, but then again, I don't know what I would do aside from that."

"So, reckoning that twins run in the family, what's your idea for a reasonable amount of children?" she changed the subject cheerfully.

"I was thinking about five in total," he smiled into her hair. "At least one of them a girl to spoil rotten. What did you have in mind, Mimi?"

"Four actually," she replied as she pulled away from him a bit and grinned. "A boy and a girl."

"Mother and father wouldn't mind six or seven," he chuckled. "Though their sex wouldn't really matter as long as they were healthy, would it?"

"We could even raise a dozen," Mirzam snickered. "We already have a head start with the twins and my sisters. If we aren't insane by next year, it would mean that we are able to raise more than seven."

He softened at that thought. He had envied James and Frank their sons, not too much, but the thought of being a father himself some day had always been a cheering one for him, especially since he dreamed of Mirzam to be their mother, and here they were, together, with two toddlers and plans for the next handful or two after Voldemort would kick the bucket for good.

"I think that we should catch up to our dear ancestors, before they will decide to come back for us," Mirzam reminded him.

"After you, Milady," he bowed and waited for her to precede.

In the meantime, they had arrived at the end of the staircase and stopped at a heavy, wooden door. Sirius pressed the handle, they entered the room and were quite astonished to find the ghosts seated at a table that looked like it was made of marble, with two bodies visibly laying on top of it.

"Come on in, children," the Lord invited them.

They slowly advanced further into the room after closing the door behind them.

"Come closer," the Lady prompted them. "Stand by the table."

Stepping up to the table, it became clear to Sirius that the bodies on top must have belonged to the ghosts at some point of time.

"We want you to have these," the Lord pointed at two golden bracelets with a plethora of gems set into them.

"It's a gift from us to the next Lord and Lady Black," the Lady exclaimed with an inviting gesture. "They are charmed, only those with knowledge of them can actually see them. Sirius, you will have to put it on your wife's wrist and you, Mirzam, will have to do the same with your husband's, this is the only way for them to work properly."

"What can they do?" Mirzam inquisited.

"They show your partner how you feel when wearing it. Each gem represents a different mood. Aquamarine shows your partner that you are calm. Amethyst shows your happiness. Sapphire means a troubled mind. Ruby is lust just like diamond is love. Lapis lazuli means sickness. Red jasper shows anger. White pearl stands for sadness while black pearl stands for death and onyx … onyx is only on your husband's bracelet, my dear girl. It will tell him when you are with his child," Lady Black detailed.

"I don't know," Mirzam objected. "I mean, they are yours."

"Don't be modest, we don't need them anymore," the Lord discarded her dissent. "We are dead and I assure you that wearing them will make you feel better. So?"

Sirius chuckled and gently removed the bracelet from the female body to put it on Mirzam's left wrist. The resizing charm caused it to adjust itself immediately. Then a sighing Mirzam did the same with the Lord's bracelet. They both look deep into each other's eyes and then down to their adorned wrists.

Amethyst. Sapphire. Diamond. Ruby. White pearl. Onyx. Wait a moment, onyx? Wasn't that for the wife's pregnancy?

"Lady Black?" Sirius piped up. "I have an onyx."

"Congratulations, my boy," Lord Black's voice boomed. "This means your wife is expecting."

"I'm pregnant?" Mirzam stuttered in surprise. "But when … how … I mean, we use a contraceptive potion every month and a charm on top of it and still ... it's unbelievable,"

"My dear girl, you are forgetting one very important fact," the ghostly Lady smirked at her. "Whom are you married to?"

"Sirius Black," Mirzam replied tentatively.

"Exactly," she snickered. "You married a Black. There is no charm or potion to stop the son of a Black from extending the family line. Let me tell you from experience, Dear, during our sixty years of marriage I gave birth to twelve sons and three daughters and I assure you, I had enough after number five."

"Nothing she cooked up seemed to work for too long," her husband mocked. "Well, except a separate bed of course. Took me four years to beg my way back into the master bedroom after Felix was born."

"And it took you only one night to produce Onyx," Lady Black snorted.

"What can I say, my darling wife," Lord Black wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I have never been able to keep my hands away from you."

"Thank Merlin for you losing that bet to Salomon Slytherin back then, because I don't think, I could have managed to bear even one more child after Malikiyy," Lady Black groaned. "You should know something ...," Lady turned to Mirzam, "... the men in this family were always exceptionally horny when married to beautiful women."

Mirzam scowled at Sirius and raised her left eyebrow in challenge.

"What can I say?" Sirius defended himsilf. "It's HIS fault," he pointed at the ghost of Lord Black.

Mirzam couldn't suppress a giggle and Lady Black burst out in a whole-hearted laugh. Lord Black pulled a hurt grimace and shook his head, "Youngsters nowadays. No respect for their elders and dead ones at that."

"I wonder when it was conceived," Mirzam pondered.

"There is a very nice charm called Foetus Tempus," Lady Black informed her, then turned around to face her husband and added, "Onyx."

"Was a great guy," Lord Black replied with a grin. "You should use this charm, my boy. Simply touch your wife's womb with the tip of your wand and say _foetus tempus_."

"What's your guess, Mimi?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Your mother's birthday party. Yours?" Mirzam chuckled.

"When you pounced on me after Ravensworthy's attack," Sirius snickered as he pulled out his wand to perform the charm on Mirzam's abdomen. "_Foetus tempus_."

The tip of the wand glowed a faint lilac and a light mist of the same colour arose from it to form 13th of May 1982 in the air.

"I was correct," he smirked. "It happened when you pounced on me."

"So, this means you are going to have a little girl at St. Valentine's next year," Lady Black surmised.

"A girl?" Sirius and Mirzam looked at her in surprise.

"The mist was lilac, Dears. Lilac is for a girl. Sapphire is for a boy. Congratulations," Lady Black advised them happily.

"Mother will smother me to death," Mirzam sighed with a smile on her face.

"We don't have to tell them yet, if you don't want too," Sirius promised. "It's only three weeks, not three months. We can keep them in the dark for another three weeks, if you like."

"It would be wise to withhold the merry news until after the ball," Mirzam agreed pensively. "Otherwise it won't ever take place, once your mother and aunts are made aware. Besides, we do have a few other important things to take care of before the party."

"Our lips are sealed," Lord Black supported.

"It's your decision when to tell the family," Lady Black added. "But for now, I think you two should retire to bed before your guests will arrive in a few hours time."

"I won't object," Mirzam surrendered and yawned.

"Neither will I. You are pregnant and you had a busy night. You need rest and complete pampering," Sirius decided firmly and wrapped an arm around Mirzam's shoulders.

He looked at his bracelet and saw amethyst, sapphire, diamond, ruby, white pearl and onyx.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_So Orion was hiding quite a big thing, don't you think? I was so excited when I was writing this one, especially the ghosts. Names are significant but not very much, it's more like the family is coming back to its orgins and starting anew, no hidden meaning. I loved the bracelets, this idea was swiming around my head every since Sirius and Mirzam got married. You won't find the meanings of the gems anywhere at the web, unless you count diamnond and ruby._

_So Mirzam is pregnant even after I kept saying in few post chapter notes that she won't become pregnant... okay my fault I just couldn't resist. It will complicate few things for her and Sirius and that's what I'm counting on, plus I just can't resist giving them a daughter to pamper. But what I'm going to say now will remain truth, after this kid until Voldemort kicks the bucket for good young Mrs and Mr Black aren't going to have more kids (just Homam, Remus, their little girl plus Mirzam's sisters)._

_Someone expressed their concern about the house at 12 Grimmauld Place, it's a mansion folks. It's huge. I managed to count at least twenty bedrooms in total and there is still lots of space for other rooms like libary, living-room, drawing-room, ballroom etc. Four storeys plus the attic and the basement._

**Next chapter:** The Blacks at the Sanctuary. Secrets are running around like hares in the spring. More orgins of Black family thrust here and there. Someone starts 'too old, too poor and too dangerous' talk and it's not Remus. Mirzam decides that she has enough and in the end she plays matchmaker.

* * *

**Chapter teaser - because we had one year anniversary:**

_He glanced down at his bracelet and saw amethyst, ruby, diamond and onyx. He smiled at the last gem. Onyx. A child, his child, his little daughter._

_"Esperanza," he whispered to himself._

_"Espe what?" Severus asked._

_"Esperanza," Sirius replied a bit louder. "Hope in Spanish."_

_"What hope has to do with playing matchmakers?" Severus asked curiously._

_"Nothing," Sirius sighed. "It's just…" he paused and then looked at his brothers sternly. "If I hear that one of you split it out before the ball I'm going to skin the delinquent off, by the balls."_

_"Yeah, right, go ahead," Severus waved at him, his face showed that he was curious._

_"My lips will be sealed," Regulus said solemnly._

_"Mirzam is pregnant," Sirius announced._

_"Pregnant?" both men gasped in unison._

_"How far along?" asked Regulus curiously._

_"With whom?" Severus asked tentatively._

_"Three weeks, with me," Sirius snickered._

_"I was asking about the sex of the child, idiot," Severus muttered._

_"A girl," Sirius chuckled. "We decided to name her Esperanza Onyx."_

_"I can guess why Esperanza but why Onyx?" Severus asked curiously._

_"Just because," Sirius replied with a smile. "We don't want to tell the rest, yet. Not before the ball anyway because if mum or aunts will get the wind about it Mirzam is going to be smothered for life. Though I bet that Gemma is going to know by now."_

_As if to confirm his guess Mirzam and Gemma walked into the greenhouse from the direction of the garden. Both were holding one boy in her arms._

_"So hope is for hope of getting rid of the Dark Lord in the future?" Gemma asked curiously. "Do you plan to have more?"_

_"Not if I can help it," Mirzam giggled and then she added more seriously. "Not before the Dark Lord kicks the bucket. We didn't exactly planned having other children than the twins but since it happened anyway we are going to be sickeningly happy about having a daughter."_

_"But why Onyx?" Gemma asked pleadingly. "There are so many beautiful names. Not that Onyx sounds good with Esperanza. But why?"_

_"Because," Mirzam snickered._

_"You could be more specific, Mimi," Gemma sighed._

_"If you stop asking me why Onyx I will give you my muggle handcuffs, Gimmy," Mirzam snickered._

_Gemma blushed furiously before she muttered, "Oh, shut up."_

_"So do you have any other ideas to prove your point?" Mirzam asked impishly._

_"I have one," Gemma snickered. "Don't listen to your advices. So do you plan to stop working now, Mimi?"_

_"Nope," Mirzam shook her head. "Everything is fine so hopefully I will be able to work till Christmas, Gimmy."_

_"But you are pregnant," Gemma said fiercely. "You are a pregnant auror, it's dangerous."_

_"I'm pregnant auror with two little boys and five little sisters to take care of, Gimmy. I was planning to ask Madam Bones for a lighter job in the department as soon as this whole werewolf mess is cleared off a bit," Mirzam replied._

_"Work at the desk?" Gemma asked._

_"Not exactly," Mirzam replied. "I was thinking about something else but I'm not telling more till I had a chance to talk it over with Sirius and Madam Bones. It's just a thought which occurred me recently."_

_"Come on, spill the beans," Gemma said, she sounded curious._

_"Nope," Mirzam shook her head. "So Gimmy, my dearest sister where you are planning to work after finishing Hogwarts?"_

_"I won't tell you until you tell me what you are planning," Gemma said._

_"Smooth but since I won't tell you until I know that it will work you are going to be blissfully unaware," Mirzam snickered._

_"You are mean and bossy," Gemma giggled._

_"I'm pregnant. I'm allowed," Mirzam said and she stuck her tongue at Gemma._

_"Childish too," Gemma added with a small snicker._

_"Congratulations Mirzam!" Severus called out as they got closer to them._

_"Thanks!" she called back and then said to Sirius, "So you babbled it out."_

_"Just to them and look who's talking," Sirius chuckled._

_"Mother of your children," Mirzam replied. "Sirius, Severus I'm going to need your help in the library. Gimmy give me Remmy," she said and she turned to Gemma._

_Gemma handed the kid to her and Mirzam quickly went past her and marched out from the greenhouse._

_"You could be less obvious," Severus snickered after he and Sirius caught up with her._

_"I could spell the doors locked but I didn't," Mirzam snickered and she handed Remmy to Sirius. "So how do you think it's going to end?"_

_"A snog on the dirty ground," Severus said._

_"A very uncomfortable discussion about feelings," Sirius added. "Come on let's ride the library."_


	19. Ch18: 5th of June

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev: **he Blacks at the Sanctuary. Secrets are running around like hares in the spring. More orgins of Black family thrust here and there. Someone starts 'too old, too poor and too dangerous' talk and it's not Remus. Mirzam decides that she has enough and in the end she plays matchmaker.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions)._**

**Thanks to Anja, my wonderful beta.**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: 5th of June.**

Gemma Verascez was an early bird, so when she woke up on the 5th of June at her usual time of six o'clock, she rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Then she dressed in her favourite jeans and red t-shirt and went to the kitchen.

She smiled fondly at the sight of Mrs and Mr Black asleep on a transfigured sofa in front of a fire that must have died at least about an hour ago. Mrs Black was a kind and helpful person and Mr Black was a challenging chessmaster. Actually the whole family was great. Mirzam was very lucky to have married into this family. She shook herself back to reality, went over to the counter and started preparing a pot of coffee, all the while humming her favourite song, Greensleeves.

"Gemma, you are a sight for sore eyes," she heard a male voice from the doorway.

She turned around and smiled at Regulus before she said, "Couldn't sleep?"

"You have no idea," he murmured as he came closer. "I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to go for a walk instead of going to bed. I feel like an ice-cube. So, where are our dear, older siblings?"

"I haven't seen them since they left the house with your father. He is back, but I didn't check if they returned with him," Gemma constituted.

"That feast on the table is for our guests, isn't it?" Regulus queried as he leaned with his back against the counter about a foot away from her.

"Yes, coffee?" Gemma offered as she poured coffee into two big mugs and added three spoonfuls of sugar to each.

"I love you," Regulus stated as he accepted the mug from her hands.

"You should marry a coffee machine," Gemma snickered.

"Won't keep me warm at night," he chuckled and blew at the steam.

"Coffee would," Gemma giggled. "Toast?"

"Yes, please," he nodded. "Coffee definitely would keep me awake. Women are like coffee, you know," he said impishly. "Dark, sinful, sometimes bitter, sometimes sickeningly sweet. Sometimes ice cold, sometimes so hot that they can burn you down to your very core," he paused and then added in lowered voice. "Addicting, tempting," he set his cup on the counter and looked down at her. "When you drink them, you can't decide whether you want to sip them slowly, enjoying their taste, or you want to swallow them in one gulp and then start again and again … you want to feel this warmth, this bitter-sweet mix that can keep you up all night long," he leaned closer, so their faces were only about three inches apart, and she felt a blush making its way on her cheeks. "When you see one, you want to know what it tastes like …"

"You want to know how it tastes?" she supplied tentatively, feeling like she was made of liquid fire.

She simply couldn't tear her eyes from his. They were almost black like dark chocolate, the kind she liked so much. Bitter, but still with a certain sweetness to it, a perfect combination.

"Stop me, please," he implored, making it sound like an actual plea.

Their faces were only an inch apart, she felt his hot breath ghosting over her cheeks.

"I don't want to," she whispered.

His lips descended upon hers in a very gentle, tentative kiss. He froze, waiting for her reaction, and when she started to respond as she raised her arms to wind them around his neck, he licked along her lips cautiosly, When she opened up just a bit, he gently sucked her tongue into his mouth while grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to him. Sweet Merlin, what a kiss, she thought. She felt so hot, she was about to melt away like butter in the sun.

"Don't mind me," a voice drawled from the doorway. "I'll just fix myself breakfast while trying not to have my eyes burned out."

They tore away from each other and glanced towards the door, where Severus was standing, smirking like he had just pranked someone.

"I will check upon the children," she declared and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Severus woke up quite refreshed from his nap. After checking upon five cauldrons of wolfsbane potion, he had set up in the room next to his, he decided to have a strong cup of coffee and a toast before getting back to work.

On his way downstairs he peeked into Sirius' and Mirzam's bedroom only to find it empty and the bed untouched. He had expected to find the kitchen empty except for the the house-elves, so when he saw Regulus and Gemma kissing at the counter next to the stove, he stopped dead in his tracks.

It seemed like he walked into a kiss scene from a romance novel. They were clinging to each other like there was no tomorrow and Regulus' left hand was placed rather visibly below Gemma's waist.

"Don't mind me," he drawled. "I'll just fix myself breakfast while trying not to have my eyes burned out ."

His words seemed to snapped them out of their kiss, they jumped apart and stared at him like deer caught in the headlights, as Lily used to call this particular expression.

"I will check on the children," Gemma uttered nervously as she rushed past him and out of the kitchen.

Regulus looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in entire world.

"She is Mirzam's sister," Severus stated. "Keep in mind that if you hurt her, you would wish that our dear, old Dark Lord got to you first," he smirked at him.

"I have no intention to hurt her," Regulus growled. "I'm not you, Severus."

"No, you are not," Severus agreed, trying to stay calm even though he wanted to hex Regulus into next week right then and there. "You are you. Without the Dark Lord breathing down your neck you became rather careless and hedonistic, didn't you? And being reduced into an almost squib is quite frustrating, isn't it? She is Mirzam's sister. If this is a fling,you would do well to end it before you hurt her," Severus snarled before he turned away and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Orion woke up to the kitchen door slamming shut. He gingerly opened one eye and looked down at Walburga, who seemed to wake up, too.

"Wonder who just left the kitchen ever so politely," Orion murmured sleepily.

"What time it is?" Walburga groaned.

Orion glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. "Half past six. Time to feed the werewolves before we start moving them."

"When we are supposed to transfer them?" she inquired.

"At eight. Sirius and Mirzam should be waiting for us there. Everything should be prepared," he implied.

"What is that Sanctuary place?" Walburga wondered as she stood up.

"Abandoned house of the Black family," Orion replied truthfully. After all, the Sanctuary had been abandoned for centuries. "Needed a few cleaning charms and wards for the full moon."

"I don't remember any of the family's houses being named Sanctuary, Orion," Walburga insisted.

"Because it's a very old place that wasn't mentioned in any wills of Black family members for ages. I stumbled upon it by accident. But it's the safest place I could think off, Wally," he appeased her as he stood up and banished the sofa they had slept on.

"You are secretive," Walburga pointed out.

"I just don't like repeating myself," Orion sighed. "I know for a fact that the family will be asking the same questions once they see it and trust me, you will see it."

"So what we should expect once we get there?" Walburga pried.

"Ghosts, two of them," Orion admitted, feeling that it would be better to warn her about Sirius and Mirzam beforehand. "They are about a thousand years old and technically they run the Sanctuary on their own. It's an old, married couple, our ancestors, very persistent and very talkative."

"I've never heard about ghosts in our family," Walburga demurred pensively as if she was trying to recall.

"They are the only ones, Wally. Actually they are our direct ancestors, those who started this family," Orion announced.

"The first members of the Black family?" Walburga paused in shock before she narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "How long did you know about them?"

"A couple of years," he tried to deflect.

"Since?"

"1945," he confessed.

"That's a couple of years?" Walburga hissed. "Are you daft? Why didn't you mention them before?"

"Because I was sure that the family wasn't going to like them and that they wouldn't like the family. They might be deceased, but their minds are working perfectly fine," Orion claimed.

"Why weren't we going to like them?"

"Because, my dear Wally, the Black family back then was a family of pure-bloods, extremely narrow minded pure-bloods and trust me, engaging in a philosophical discussion about pure-bloods with two muggle-borns, who were around longer than Quidditch, would finish this family off," he explained.

"Muggle-borns?" she speculated. "I always thought that Malikiyy 'Regulus' Black had a pure-blood mother and a half-blood father as it is told in the family legends."

"Malikiyy had two muggle-born parents, Wally. He is wrongfully named as the first Black in the family, because the git, who made the family tree we have upstairs, remembered only him. He also failed to mention that Malikiyy had eleven older brothers and three older sisters," Orion constituted.

"So these two ghost are the very first members of the family. What are their names, Ori?" Walburga acknowledged.

"I will let you guess," Orion chuckled. "The hint is that two members of the family are named after them."

"Arcturus?" Walburga surmised as she moved to the table and started enlarging the food.

"No."

"Pollux?"

"No."

"Not Regulus, as such it means no Malikiyy. Orion perhaps?"

"No."

"Cygnus?"

"Phineas?"

"No."

"Alphard?"

"No."

"Sirius?"

"Indeed," Orion grinned. "Lord Sirius Orion Black."

"And his wife is? Cassiopeia?"

"No."

"Andromeda? Irma? Melania?"

"No. No. No."

"Violetta? Ursula? Elladora? Lucretia?"

"No. No. No. No. Keep trying. One more clue, she belongs to the family because of marriage," Orion enjoyed stringing her along.

"Hesper?"

"No.

"Lysandra?"

"No."

"Druella?"

"No."

"Mirzam then?"

"Yep. Amazing, isn't it?" Orion snickered.

"So, you left our son and daughter-in-law at the mercy of two ghosts?" Walburga admonished.

"They will live, Wally, don't worry about them. Sirius and Mirzam won't hurt them, just chatter them into boredom. It's been decades since they had someone else than each other to talk to," Orion indicated.

"Will you help me feeding our guests?" Walburga queried.

"Yes, my Lady," Orion concurred.

* * *

"How do you plan on moving them to that secure location, Mr Black?" Henry MacDonald requested to know once the occupants of Grimmauld Place had finished breakfast.

"I have a multi-use portkey, Henry. The thing is, I can't transport more than four people at a time. I need authorised portkeys to move at least twenty people at once. It would be good, if I had at least ten multi-use portkeys, this way I could transfer about two hundred people at the same time. Which means that I would need five trips back and forth," Orion elaborated.

"What about apparation?" Henry suggested. "I know that due to the full moon being so close, the werewolves can't apparate properly, but their family members can."

"Not safe enough. The best way of transport would be by portkeys or floo and flooing roughly one thousand people would take too long. There is also the Hogwarts Express …" Orion's voice trailed off and he looked like he was thinking hard about something, "... but it wouldn't be the safest option, because then we would need transportation from Hogsmead to the Sanctuary anyway and I rather doubt that about one thousand people travelling to and from Hogsmead would go unnoticed by the villagers."

"So, portkeys it is," Henry conceded. "Fine, I will give you authorisation for ten multi-use portkeys."

"Thank you, Henry,"

"You are welcome. I hope that this deal will remain between the two of us only."

"Granted," Orion promised. "How long will it take you to prepare them?"

"Fifteen minutes. You will need to add the location to it, sir," Henry proposed. "And the rest of the family can start rounding up the first group."

Regulus nodded at that and looked across the table at Gemma, who was feeding Hommy and Remmy.

'Fool,' he admonished himself. 'Stupid idiot. Girls like her don't fall for squib-turned, former Death Eaters. You have nothing to offer her. No job for support. No house to live in. No money. Just a Dark Lord hanging over your head and a dark mark on your right arm. She would be better off with some other man.'

"I will gather the first group," he offered and stood up from the table.

He left the kitchen without turning back, he didn't wanted to see them, especially not Gemma. He needed to get out, busy himself with something. As soon as this whole mess with the werewolves was over, he would lock himself up in the library and start searching for information about Hufflepuff's cup.

He entered the ballroom and met the frightened faces of the werewolves and their families. He cleared his throat and announced, "I need two groups of about twenty people. You will be transferred to a secure location. Someone will meet you at the other end. So, who wants to go first?"

No one answered for a long while and when he thought, he would have to pick the members of the first group himself, Ben Fauxhall, a member of Mirzam's group, raised his hand and proclaimed, "We shall go first."

"Us too," Charlie Chase added.

"So will we and Mary," Melinda Morgan supplied.

"We are going with them," Ted Hammond volunteered.

"Same here," Joe Dawn remarked.

"That would be nineteen," Regulus counted. "Someone single to go along?"

"Me, Guy Fawkes," an old man reported.

"Leave your belongings behind for now. You shall receive them after everybody has safely arrived at the new place." Regulus promised. "It shouldn't take longer than three hours anyway."

They nodded in understanding.

"Now you can go downstairs to the kitchen. Onto the next group, who will be going?" Regulus questioned.

"The Hopkins," Gemma answered from the doorway. "Harry, you will go with them. The Smiths. The Sparrows. The Stowes. The Gibbs. The Larsons. Twenty. Follow the others," she ordered.

"Bill Hearth. The Callahans. The Campbells. Todd Baker. The Parkers. Dawn Brown. Felix Green. The Apples. Ann Maple. Elsie Ransom. Jill Cotton. Another twenty, leave." Regulus called out the names.

"Cadogan West. The Freys. The Kellys. The Falcons. The Hallows," Gemma added. "Next."

"The Kins. The Duncans. The Whites. Dee-Dee Harkish. Holly Hanson. The Goodfellows," Regulus pointed out the next group.

"The Doligans. The Greenleafs. The Leelands. James Fickle. The Sarries. The Wrights," Gemma voiced firmly.

"The Durrans. The Princes. The Fallows."

"The Harrows. The Frickles. The Calders."

"The Lopezs. The Horns. Fanny Adams. The Grudges. The Derands."

"The Greys. The Bullthrons. The Turners. The Sprogs."

Group after group assembled as they were called up and left the room.

"That will be the first bunch. The rest of you gather in ten groups of twenty people. Someone will be back to fetch you in ten minutes," Regulus proclaimed as he and Gemma left the ballroom after the last group.

* * *

"Go ahead, Sirius. I will be fine," Mirzam sighed after Sirius asked her for the eight time whether she didn't mind directing the incoming people to the dining hall. "For Merlin's sake, I'm pregnant, not disabled."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes," Sirius smiled and pecked her on the cheek before he left the entrance hall.

He walked through the garden and over to the gates. Lord Black had told him as long as either he or Mirzam was at the gates, their guests would be able to pass them without wasting any time for keying everyone into the wards.

He didn't have to wait longer than a minute before the first group of people appeared. They seemed a bit dazed and surprised. Sirius smiled and directed them to the entrance hall. Another group arrived after two minutes looking equally overwhelmed as the first group. He quickly checked them over to see if they were fine and send them on their way to Mirzam.

He repeated his actions with the next eight groups before he saw his father standing in front of him.

"I'm collecting the portkeys, Sirius. The next group will come about two minutes after me. Gemma and Regulus are going to be among them, they will help out with the others," he promised before he vanished.

Gemma arrived with the first group of the second round and Sirius send her inside to help Mirzam gathering the guests in the dining hall. Regulus arrived with the next group and offered Sirius help with getting the rest of the people into the castle.

Together it took them an hour to have everyone inside and Sirius was about to close the gates after sending Regulus off with the last group, when the women of the family and Minerva McGonagall appeared with another portkey.

"Your father will be sending the men with our guests possessions. He told me he would be the last person to leave at home," his mother informed him. "It was decided that we should stay here for the full moon. Just for safety's sake. He will lock down Grimmauld Place and set the trap there."

He nodded and stayed with them to await the arrival of the children with Remus, Mr Lupin and Narcissa. After they arrived, they went to the castle while Sirius waited for the men to come.

Henry MacDonald and grandfather Pollux were the first ones to appear. Both of them were dragging heavy trunks.

"Multi-compartments," his grandfather explained.

Ignatius, Arcturus, Severus and Ted arrived two minutes later, each of them carrying another trunk in hand. They greeted him and went inside.

He waited for a good ten minutes and was about to apparate to Grimmauld Place when his father appeared in front of him, also holding onto a big trunk.

"This would be our stuff," he approached Sirius. "Lock the gates after us."

"Everything gone well, father?" Sirius wanted to make sure.

"Yes. The house is locked down.. I only hope that your uncle won't decide to visit us before Monday. He would get a rather nasty surprise, if he did," his father snorted as he set the trunk down on the brick road.

Together they sealed the gates and made their way to the castle.

"Now we are in a fort. No one shall get in, no one shall leave. At least for today. Minerva and Severus are going to leave tomorrow after breakfast, heading to Hogwarts," his father indicated. "Where is Mirzam?"

"In the dining hall. The others should be waiting there, too,"

* * *

Mirzam thanked all deities she knew that her strongest transfiguration branch was conjuring. She hurriedly duplicated the table that stood opposite to the door of the dining hall, it reminded her very much of the staff table at Hogwarts, especially the two throne-like chairs in the middle of it. Considering that there would be about a thousand guests needing to be seated, she conjured another three long tables and set them vertically to the headtable.

"Now all that's missing, is the enhanced ceiling above and voila, Hogwarts-like for real," she muttered to herself.

She stepped out of the room and threw a last glance back. She grinned and pointed her wand at the ceiling. After all, she married a practical prankster and it wasn't as if anyone besides her, Sirius, Orion or the ghosts had seen this room with a normal ceiling.

She giggled and went to the doors, from where she started sending people to the hall, grinning like a loon whenever she heard gasps of awe coming from inside.

After a short pause in between newcomers she spotted Gemma amongst some of them and before she had a chance to speak, she was enveloped in a tight hug.

"I will need to talk to you after we are done here, alone," Gemma whispered. "Oh Mirzam, …"

"What happened, Gemma?" Mirzam inquired.

"I'll tell you later, honestly," Gemma gave her a reassuring smile and went along with the others towards the hall.

She seemed nervous and for the rest of the time she spent on her task, Mirzam wondered what could send her sister into such a state. After the last group had left the entrance hall, Lady Black appeared next to her.

"The long headtable is reserved for your family, my dear. You and your husband will be sitting in the middle."

"Yes and Sirius will channel Dumbledore," Mirzam snickered.

She quickly greeted the rest of her family and went inside with them. She sat down on one of the throne-like chairs with a heavy sigh, accepting Homam and Remus from her mother-in-law, who had taken the boys from Lucretia.

After a few moments the rest of the men appeared, save Sirius and Orion, who were lagging behind.

"Amazing," she heard Walburga whisper. "Feels like Hogwarts."

"I'll bet the first thing Sirius is going to say when he gets here, will be 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts'?" Mirzam quipped impishly.

"Ten gallons say I'm in," Walburga replied with a low voice, "and another ten, if Minnie McGonagall takes off her hat out of habit."

Both women snickered at that.

Mirzam looked around the room. People were seated at the tables and checking out their environment uncomfortably. To the left, at the farthest end of the table, Minerva McGonagall, Severus, Gemma and Sadie were sitting. Next to them were the Tonks, the Lupins and Sirius' grandparents. On her right, next to Walburga and Lucretia were Ignatius, Cassiopeia, Kitty Hitcher with her boyfriend, Spica, Almilam, Aludra, Narcissa with Draco on her knees and Regulus on the farthest end.

'Interesting. Gemma and Reggie are sitting a whole table apart and normally they hardly stay farther than two seats away from each other,' Mirzam observed.

She didn't have the chance to ponder on this, because Sirius and Orion walked in and seated themselves on two available chairs.

"It would be good, if you said something, my boy," Mirzam heard the voice of Lord Black coming from behind them.

Sirius cleared his throat and stood up. He looked up at the ceiling, then back at Mirzam, who gave him an innocent smile in return. He responded in kind and turned his attention to the crowd.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Sirius called out. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, "I just couldn't resist."

At that, most of the audience chuckled.

"Pay up, mother," Mirzam demanded.

"Enough of the joking," Sirius sighed. "I want you to know that for the upcoming week ..." he paused and looked down at his father, before he added, "... this castle will be your home. You will spend the full moon here and a few days afterwards. Perhaps during the next couple of days everything will cool down. If it doesn't, we will come up with different, more permanent arrangements. For the full moon there is a heavily warded chamber in the dungeons, it will lock down half an hour before the moon rises and open back up two minutes after it sets. Together with you will be three animagi …"

"Four," Mirzam interrupted.

Sirius looked at her and send her a glare that would have made Severus proud.

"As I said, three animagi will accompany you. They will be there to ensure that you won't fight too much and take care of the eventual wounds as soon as the moon sets," Sirius continued. "You may wander around the castle whenever you like, there is only one exception to the available rooms. It's the library, until one of us," Sirius waved at those sitting at their table, "deems it safe to enter, you cannot. You will be taken to your respective apartments with your families, your possessions are in the entrance hall. Each family has been assigned rooms, your names will be on plaques on the doors. Tomorrow I expect all werewolves to be present downstairs in the dungeon at least fifteen minutes before three o'clock in the afternoon, until then you can do whatever you wish. If you'd like to eat, come down here and food will be waiting for you. Now I trust all of you ate already, but let me welcome you to the Sanctuary of the noble and most ancient house of Black. Let the feast begin," Sirius announced and sat down.

The food appeared in front of them, it looked like the house-elves in the kitchen decided to prove themselves worthy after centuries of not working much at all.

"That was quite the spectacular speech," Mirzam commended Sirius. "But I'm still coming along tomorrow."

"No, you're not," Sirius emphasized. "You are Lady Black, remember?" she knew him all too well, so it was obvious to her that he meant 'You are pregnant, remember?'. "People are going to need your guidance, especially the children and I think, you would be the best person to keep the family in line when I'm gone."

"Sirius," she challenged him.

"I love you," he murmured and pecked her on the cheek. "Do it for me, please."

"Fine, I will be the Lady Protector, if you want me to," she sighed.

After the second breakfast everybody who wasn't sitting at the headtable went to look for their rooms while the Blacks remained.

"Who came up with this enchantment?" Orion asked curiously.

"That would be me," Mirzam grinned. "I just couldn't resist."

"Nice piece of magic. You should leave it, too," he gave her a proud look. "So, what is the general plan for now?"

"I was thinking about visiting the garden, Gemma, will you come along?" Mirzam suggested.

"I will take Severus and Regulus to the greenhouses. Maybe we can find something useful there. The rest of you can explore wherever you like," Sirius offered before he turned to Mirzam and ascertained, "The boys will go with you, won't they?"

"Don't worry," she reassured him.

She picked up the twins and motioned for Gemma to follow. Then she turned to her other sisters, who were busy chatting happily with the rest, so she lead Gemma outside and to the north end of the garden, where she spotted a small bench between the flowers. She put the boys down and watched as they toddled off to the strawberries before she sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to her.

"Are you and Regulus having an argument?" she pried when Gemma sat down with her back to the boys. "Normally you hardly sit two chairs apart and now, suddenly you are sitting at opposite ends of the table."

Gemma sighed heavily and hid her face in her hands, before she admitted, "I'm so stupid."

"Why? And how does it relate to Regulus?"

Gemma lowered her hands and gathered her courage, tilting her head to look at Mirzam, "May I ask how long you and Sirius dated before you got married or rather, decided to have offspring?"

Mirzam giggled, she knew Gemma would ask about it sooner or later. She composed herself and answered truthfully, "We've never dated."

"Never?" Gemma whispered in shock. "But why … how? Surely you had to go out together at some point."

"Never as a couple, Gemma," Mirzam laughed. "And never at Hogwarts. He was too immature at that time. Sure, he was good looking and funny as long as his pranks weren't nasty, but Sirius was what the girls from my dorm called a womanizer. There wasn't a girl who wouldn't fall for his tricks. He could have whoever he wanted … he was quite the charmer and of course, one day in our third year he decided to try it out on me. I was the first girl ever to reject him and that probably was so disturbing that whenever Hogsmead weekend came around, I could always count on him asking me out. I never accepted."

"You never accepted?" Gemma wondered. "Then how on earth did you two get together?"

"Auror training. We both applied for the aurors. Both of us top students during training, so tradition required us to be paired together in the field. I tried to switch him for someone else, but tradition said otherwise, so unless I killed him, he was supposed to stay my partner until one of us got promoted. I'd learned how to deal with him on a daily basis and after a few assignments together, I had to admit to myself that I liked having him around. He was funny, brave, awfully protective, we had a lot of things in common. We just fell into a comfortable truce," she reminisced.

"What about Homam and Remus? You might never have dated, but you had sons."

"They aren't ours, Gemma," she shook her head. "Homam is Sirius' godson and Remus is the child of one of his other friends. Both were orphaned and for their safety I won't tell you their real names. It will be better for everyone involved, if less people know them."

"But you got married."

"So we did. Mostly for the boys, if it had been just us, I think that right now we would be going through the 'let's have a lot of sex' stage of dating," Mirzam snickered.

"You are going through the 'let's have a lot of sex' stage," Gemma pointed out. "I doubt there is a room at Grimmauld Place that you didn't christen."

Mirzam laughed whole-heartedly at that. Indeed, they were going through the 'let's have a lot of sex' stage.

"What about you and Regulus?" she queried after calming down a bit.

"He kissed me," Gemma sighed.

"And?" Mirzam prompted.

"Severus came in, I freaked out and ran off. We haven't talked ever since."

"The question is, whether Regulus' actions were wanted or not. Were they?"

Gemma groaned and surrendered, "They were … very much welcomed. Merlin, for a moment I thought, I'd melt into a puddle on the kitchen floor."

"Are you in love with him?" Mirzam gently laid her hand on Gemma's shoulder.

"I don't know," Gemma whispered. "I love being around him. He is funny and we have so many things in common, but …" she paused for a moment before she continued, "... I can tell you, sometimes he just zones out, like his mind, his heart is elsewhere. One moment he prattles on about something or other and in the next, he stares at the wall. I don't know what I'm supposed to think about that. I don't know what he thinks about me …"

"He didn't have an easy life, Gemma. He isn't whole, not yet, maybe he will never be whole again. He holds his cards close. He kissed you, so he definitely has to have some feelings for you, but he might choose not to pursue them."

"Why?" Gemma looked at her with wide eyes.

"Various reasons. I dare say the first three would be that he is too old, too poor and too dangerous for you," Mirzam mused.

"How is that? He will turn twenty-one during the summer, I'm seventeen, that's hardly too old, we are only four years apart."

"But you still have a year of education to finish," Mirzam pointed out. "He might choose not to pursue you, because he expects you to meet a better and safer guy at Hogwarts and you would favour him instead of Regulus. That's where too poor and too dangerous get involved. Right now Regulus financially depends on the family, he can't work in the wizarding world and his researches keep him from finding a muggle job. He is a former Death Eater, supposedly dead, that's why he never goes out to wizarding places. Most of his old mates are locked up in Azkaban, but some of them bribed their way out and Regulus, as the one who chose to fail the Dark Lord's order, is not overly welcome amongst them. Maybe he wouldn't be so confined and could show himself in the wizarding community, if he was able to defend himself, but due to circumstance he is barely powerful enough to perform second year levelled spells. This might be his reasoning for not pursuing a relationship with you, he would be your liability and hate himself for it."

"Whatever happened to him? Is it permanent?"

"Everybody hopes that it's not, but it might take a long time for him to return to the powerlevel of an adult wizard. As for how it happened … he apparated through very strong anti-apparation wards, it nearly killed him. Though, if you choose to pursue him, he won't be holding out for too long, seems to me that it's becoming a problem for him already."

"Thanks, Mimi. You are the best."

"I'm the oldest," Mirzam snickered. "I just have a way of knowing things."

"May I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Mirzam chuckled.

"Are you pregnant?" Gemma looked straight into her eyes.

"How did you … what gave it away?"

"Huh, so you are," Gemma happily hugged Mirzam. After she pulled away she elaborated, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea what gave it away. I just always could tell when mother was expecting a child, like suddenly the way she was walking had changed. She never was the kind of person to sit and rest for a prolonged amount of time and when she was pregnant, everything about her became more calm, more controlled, more graceful. Besides, it seems to me that Sirius all of the sudden got overly protective of you, it's in the way his eyes follow you around."

"At this rate, I won't make it until the ball,"

"Aren't you going to inform the family about it?" Gemma gasped.

"Not yet," Mirzam rebuffed her. "We were planning to tell them a day or two after the ball."

"So, when is it due and what gender will it be?"

"It's a girl, due around my twenty-third birthday since I'm three weeks along," Mirzam smiled at her.

"Have you decided on a name, yet? A star perhaps?"

"Not a star," Mirzam giggled. "Sirius wanted her to have a name with a good meaning and I wanted something Spanish, so we decided on hope, Esperanza Onyx."

"Why Onyx?" Gemma asked curiously.

Mirzam looked down at her left wrist and smiled to herself, "Just because."

* * *

After Sirius dragged a very reluctant Regulus and a slightly amused Severus to the greenhouses, which Lord Black pointed out as a good source for aconite, he settled them on a low brick wall and seated himself on an upturned bucket.

"So, what in the name of Merlin is going on?" Sirius demanded to know. "If you think I can't feel the tension hanging in the air then you are sorely mistaken."

"Our dear, younger brother played tonsil-hockey with your wife's younger sister," Severus came clean, his tone indicating amusement.

"I did not," Regulus huffed.

"You did. It looked like a full blown snog from where I was standing and I doubt that the presence of your sleeping parents would have stopped you from having your wicked way with Gemma on the kitchen floor," Severus snorted.

"Envious, Sev?"

"Bugger off, Reg,"

"So, that's the problem?" Sirius mused patiently. "Regulus, you have to …" he started but was cut off by his brother.

"I know, believe me, I do. I have to remember that Gemma is Mirzam's younger sister and if something bad happens to her, Mirzam will have my balls on a pike," Regulus groaned. "It won't happen again, if that's what you want to hear. I just couldn't stop myself. She deserves someone better than me anyway."

"Merlin, help me," Sirius lamented.

That was the last thing he needed now on top of the upcoming ball, the whole werewolves case and Mirzam's pregnancy though welcome, but still unplanned; Regulus in love with Gemma.

"Do you love her, you idiot?" he inquired.

"Do I love her romantically?" Regulus sighed. "First of all, I don't know what love feels like. I can tell you about lust and the love of a friend, but …"

"Okay, I get the idea. Severus stop smirking," Sirius interrupted him. "Can you talk to her about everything and nothing? Do you want to protect her from everything? Do you want to spend the rest of your life falling asleep next to her and waking up with her at your side?"

"I do. So what?" Regulus shrugged. "I hate to point it out, but in case you didn't realise, I'm the third son and I wish both of you a very long life. I have a Dark Lord hanging over my head. I'm nearly a squib and trust me, if some Death Eater, who managed to get away from Azkaban, found me, I would be dead before I could say 'help'. Besides, Gemma is only seventeen, she has a year at Hogwarts left and trust me, there will be guys far better for her than me. They can give her everything, I have nothing to offer. I'm too poor, too dangerous and too old for her."

"Dunderhead," Severus snorted.

"I agree," Sirius sighed. "Love doesn't work this way, Reggie. If she loves you, she will want to be with you for you, not for money, your status in the wizarding world or your age. So, stop this pitiful argument and ask her how she feels about you."

"She probably considers me as a friend," Regulus complained as he kicked away a pebble .

"Yes, sure," Severus snorted. "If what you have done was what friends do, then Sirius has every right to kill me."

"Whatever for?" Regulus threw him a puzzled look.

"For being Mirzam's friend," Severus enlightened him. "Using your twisted logic, we should spend half of our time together with kissing, besides, I distinctly remember having a talk with you about love and other disasters."

"You had a talk about love?" Sirius interfered.

"Indeed," Regulus chortled. "Shortly before Sev tried to murder father. He got it into his head that he was in love with Mirzam, but I set him straight."

"Don't call me Sev."

"Okay, Sevvie. Speaking about Mirzam, why do you think she took Gemma with her?"

"Probably to tell her that you are going to be an idiot about loving her and to give her some useful tips on how to get you," Sirius chuckled. "So much for not playing matchmakers."

He glanced down at his bracelet and saw amethyst, ruby, diamond and onyx. He smiled at the last gem. Onyx. A child, his little daughter.

"Esperanza," he whispered to himself.

"Espe what?" Severus pried.

"Esperanza," Sirius replied a bit louder. "Hope in Spanish."

"What does the Spanish word for hope have to do with playing matchmakers?" Severus wondered.

"Nothing. It's just …" Sirius paused and looked at his brothers sternly. "... if I hear that either one of you spilled it before the ball, I'll eviscerate you alive, slowly."

"Yes, alright, continue," Severus waved at him, his face showing his curiosity.

"My lips will be sealed," Regulus swore solemnly.

"Mirzam is pregnant," Sirius announced.

"Pregnant?" both men gasped in unison.

"How far along?"

"With whom?"

"Three weeks, with me," Sirius snickered.

"I was asking about the gender of the child, you prat," Severus spluttered.

"A girl," Sirius chuckled. "We decided to name her Esperanza Onyx."

"I can guess the reason for Esperanza, but why Onyx?"

"Just because," Sirius opposed him with a smile. "We don't want to tell the others, yet. Not before the ball anyway, because if our mother or aunts find out, Mirzam is going to be mothered to death. Though I'll bet that Gemma knows by now."

As if to confirm his guess, Mirzam and Gemma walked into the greenhouse. Both were holding a boy in their arms.

"So, Esperanza stands for the hope to get rid of the Dark Lord?" Gemma mused. "Do you plan to have more?"

"Not if I can help it," Mirzam giggled and then added more seriously. "Not before the Dark Lord is well and truly gone. We didn't exactly plan to have more children than the twins, but since it happened anyway, we shall be gloriously happy about begetting a daughter."

"Why Onyx though?" Gemma beseeched her sister. "There are so many beautiful names. Not that Onyx doesn't sound good with Esperanza."

"Because," Mirzam grinned.

"You could be a little bit more specific, you know?"

"If you don't stop asking me for the reason, I will give you my muggle handcuffs," Mirzam threatened.

Gemma blushed furiously before she muttered, "Oh, do shut up."

"So, do you have any other ideas to prove your point?" Mirzam speculated impishly.

"I have one," Gemma supplied. "Don't listen to your advices. So, do you plan to stop working now, Mimi?"

"Not at all. Everything is fine, so hopefully I will be able to work until Christmas."

"You are pregnant," Gemma countered fiercely. "Being a pregnant auror is dangerous."

"I'm a pregnant auror with two little boys and five little sisters to take care of. I was planning to ask Madam Bones for a lighter job in the department, as soon as this whole werewolf mess has cleared off a bit," Mirzam replied.

"A deskjob?"

"Not exactly," Mirzam objected. "I was thinking about something else, but I'm not telling until I had a chance to talk it over with Sirius and Madam Bones. It's just a thought that occurred to me recently."

"Come on, spill the beans,"

"No way," Mirzam shook her head. "So, my dearest sister, where are you planning to work after graduation?"

"I won't tell until you let me in on your plan,"

"Smooth, but since I won't comply until I know it will work out, you are going to be blissfully unaware," Mirzam snickered.

"You are mean and bossy," Gemma chided.

"I'm pregnant. I'm allowed to," Mirzam stuck her tongue out.

"Childish, too," Gemma added with a laugh.

"Congratulations, Mirzam!" Severus called out as they came closer.

"Thanks!" she uttered and then accused Sirius, "So you blabbed it out."

"Just to them and look who's talking," Sirius chuckled.

"The mother of your children," Mirzam retorted. "Sirius, Severus, I'm going to need your help in the library. Give me Remmy," she ordered as she turned to Gemma.

Her sister handed her the child and Mirzam marched out of the greenhouse.

"You could be less obvious," Severus snickered after he and Sirius had caught up with her.

"I could have spelled the doors locked, but I didn't," she laughed and handed Remmy to Sirius. "So, how do you think it'll turn out."

"A snog on the dirty ground," Severus assumed.

"A very uncomfortable discussion about feelings," Sirius added. "Come on, let's raid the library."

* * *

Regulus glared after the retreating forms of his brothers and sister-in-law.

"Could they be any more obvious, you think?" he asked Gemma without facing her.

"They could," she giggled. "But it seems to me that Mirzam was always awfully blunt."

"So is Sirius," Regulus surmised. "Severus is only doing it out of spite."

"So," Gemma started, "up for a round of too old, too poor and too dangerous?"

He finally turned around to look at her and groaned, "Mirzam?"

"Mirzam," she nodded.

"You had your mind set already?" he concluded.

"Indeed," she confirmed.

"I'm not good at it," he admitted quietly.

"Neither am I," she smiled at him. "For Merlin's sake, we aren't getting married, Reggie."

"I know," he chuckled. "But give Sirius and Mirzam enough excuses and we are going to be married before little Esper is born."

"All I'm asking for is your companionship," she promised, as she sat down on the spot he occupied not so long ago. "I really like you, you stimulate me … Merlin, I really suck at this …" she rambled nervously.

"You are better than me," Regulus admitted. "You are great, Gem. It's me, who is the real problem … I'm …" he didn't have a chance to finish.

"I know. Mirzam told me about everything," she interrupted him. "I don't mind that you are a former Death Eater and I believe that someday you will regain your magic," she voiced with so much conviction that it made his knees go weak.

"I will be a liability, Gem," he opposed her.

"I'm not a trained auror, but I am the top student in Defence Against Dark Arts. Until you are completely well, I can be powerful for both of us," she implored firmly.

"Auror?"

"Auror," Gemma confirmed. "Don't tell Mirzam, yet. She will do everything in her power to convince me otherwise. Seriously though, I just can't picture myself in a different job," she stressed sheepishly.

"Little secrets," Regulus sighed.

"Are running like a family of hares in the spring, as mother used to say," Gemma giggled. "First Mirzam and Sirius, now me. One day, a lot of people are going to be very surprised."

"Indeed," Regulus admitted. "So, are you up for a tour around the garden? Someone said there was a magnolia."

Gemma only smiled at him. He was so doomed and he loved it.

* * *

When the two sisters and three brothers were having their discussion somewhere in the garden, Orion took the family to the drawing-chamber. Fortunately, the ghosts were helping people to acclimate at the castle, so Orion felt a bit more comfortable even though he was surrounded by family members who were going to throttle him as soon as he finished his tale.

When everyone was settled at the round table, again Lord Sirius' idea of good joke, Orion sat down on the throne-like chair with the family tree behind his back.

"So, to whom does this place belong?" his father-in-law inquired with curiousity.

"Lord and Lady Black," Orion provided.

"I was referring to the living, Ori," Pollux pointed out.

"So was I," Orion assured. "This place belongs to the new Lord and Lady Black. It was the last will of our dearest spectres that the lordship should not be passed down the direct line, but through marriage of the male heir to a woman deemed worthy by blood."

"Pure-bloods?" Kitty Hitcher speculated.

"Frankly, no," Orion shook his head. "Originally the Blacks weren't mean to be a prominent pure-blood family, not with a muggle-born wizard and witch to found the clan. Lord Black in his last will established that an heir is deemed worthy of lordship, if he is married to a witch of muggle birth, just like the first Lady Black was. He arranged this to ensure that his family would never come close to the situation of the Callahans. Sadly, up until the 1st of April this year, this circumstance only occurred eleven times, all of them happened centuries before our time," Orion recounted solemnly.

"Phineas?" Cassiopeia inquired.

"Married a half-blood. So did his son. Benjamin married a muggle. Sirius is the only heir of the lordship because of his marriage to Mirzam," Orion explained and then paused. "Probably, assuming that I'm not mistaken in my judgement, Regulus will become the second Lord Black, as soon as he stops watching Gemma from afar and makes his move. If Severus hadn't messed up his relationship with Lily Evans, he would be a Lord, too. But for now, the only Lord and Lady in the family are Sirius and Mirzam, not that they were willing to take over. I had to trick them into acceptance."

"Just how on earth did you find this place?" Lucretia wondered.

"Accident," Orion admitted. "I was wandering around during the Christmas holidays in my sixth year …"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I distinctly remember that you spent the Christmas holidays of your sixth year at Hogwarts," his father interjected.

"So I did," Orion chuckled. "The Sanctuary is a six hour walk to the north away from Hogwarts."

"What?" Minerva yelped. "It's impossible. It's huge and over this distance it could be seen from Hogwarts, but it certainly is not," she objected.

"And here I was thinking that I was surrounded by wizards and witches," Orion prevailed. "It's magic. You can't see the Sanctuary at all unless you have been inside at least once."

"So, that's where you kept disappearing to for the rest of your education at Hogwarts," Ignatius muttered.

"Indeed," Orion admitted. "Sirius and Mirzam, our ancestors, were always very helpful guides and the library here would turn every single pure-blood family in Europe green with envy. We owe that to Severus Black, who sacrificed his life to keep the libraries from Liar safe from the Callahans, and a few other passersby like me, who supplied the library with the greatest works of their time. Last of which was Sirius Homam Black, the one who died in the Great Fire of London while destroying the Dark Lord Dunbarrow," he explained.

There was more to Sirius' story than he wanted to admit in the presence of people who weren't in the Horcrux Slayers Club, but this particular information could wait for a more appropriate time.

"Why didn't you move here?" his mother wanted to know. "Grimmauld Place is cramped compared to this."

"I wasn't worthy," Orion shook his head. "Besides, if the family had started living here, this place would have lost its purpose, mother. It's the Sanctuary, safe haven, shield for the innocent, last bastion of light. If this place ever fails to serve its purpose, it would be the end of the light. And don't look at me like that, I'm dead serious," he claimed fiercely.

"You weren't worthy?" his mother stared at him unbelievingly.

"I married a pure-blood," Orion sighed. "Even more, a second cousin of mine. I still love you, Wally, but I'm stating the facts. For that, I was deemed unworthy of the title and to tell you the truth, I didn't care. Sure, the lordship grants a lot of power and access to a few locked rooms in the castle nobody else can enter, for example the Place, the mausoleum of Lord and Lady Black."

"What kind of power are we talking about?" Henry MacDonald asked tentatively.

"Political, my boy," Orion answered. "To my knowledge there are loads of money, property, and anything else you can think of. One could practically recreate the wizarding community, if he wanted to, but nobody ever did. For example, the land the Ministry of Magic stands on, belongs to Lord Black, so does the St Mungo's hospital. Lots of homes to pure-blood families have been built on grounds, which by right belong to Lord Black, even Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Minerva grunted.

"Hogwarts is standing on land that Orion Black sold to Godric Gryffindor, one of the stipulations was, if ever a student comes within three hours distance to the Sanctuary, the contract will become void and the land including the castle shall be returned to Lord Black. That contract has been broken repeatedly about seven hundred times. The lordship of Black is an enormous responsibility and fortunately it depends on the marriage to a muggle-born witch, otherwise so much power in the hands of a pure-blood bigot …" Orion shuddered at this thought. "... it would be very scary, indeed. I don't even want to think about the results of such an occurrence."

"If you wanted to scare us witless, you succeeded," Walburga reproached him.

"I wanted you to understand the importance of the lordship. On a lighter note, you might be interested in this family tree behind me," he waved his hand towards it. "It can't be tampered with contrary to the one at Grimmauld Place."

"That's quite the comforting thought," Pollux approved.

"I can top that, we've never produced a Dark Lord," Orion gave him a reassuring smile. "Only a few Dark Lord slayers and lots of martyrs for the wizarding world."

* * *

After leaving Regulus and Gemma alone in the greenhouse, Severus followed Mirzam and Sirius to the library. Upon entering the room he felt his jaw drop. Of course he'd seen the library at Grimmauld Place and was familiar with most of the books there, besides the Prince family had a rather extensive library, too, but this was beyond the capacity of absorption for any human's mind. It was enormous, gigantic, mind-numbing, stupyfying, stunningly wonderful, admirable, fantastic, glorious and lots of other adjectives he certainly could have given it under normal circumstances, but faced with such beauty he couldn't recall any of them.

"It's …" he started, but lacked the right words for it.

"A jewel," Mirzam supplied.

The room was approximately twice the size of the dining hall, which was slightly bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Hogwarts library compared to this one seemed like a broom closet. It was about thirty feet high, filled by tall bookshelves from floor to ceiling on every wall of the room, save six enormous, ornamented windows and the door they just walked through. There were bookshelves in the middle of the room also, about twenty-four of them, with quite a large reading area consisting of four long mahogany tables, a bunch of chairs and a few ottomans.

"I almost had to stun Mimi to drag her out of here," Sirius chuckled. "It's gigantic."

Severus wandered away from them to one of the shelves in the middle of the room and pulled out the first book that looked decent enough. He flipped the cover open and read the title, 'Most Potent Potions of Wizarding Kind' by Severus O. Black. He sat down and started leafing through the book lazily. It was an amazing, very detailed potionsbook. He came to a halt when he spotted a reference to aconite and as if it was waiting to come to his aid, the next book landed in his lap.

He opened it and read the title, 'Aconite. Salvation for the children of Lycaon or a fluke?', again by Severus O. Black. He quickly flipped a few pages and settled on the first chapter. He put it aside for his research concerning alterations of the wolfsbane potion and returned 'Most Potent Potions of Wizarding Kind' to the shelf.

Then he pulled out another random book and snorted at the title on the cover 'Severus O. Black. Diary of 997. Keep your filthy hands away from my diary, Gryffindor! Sincerely S'. Underneath the title was a note, 'You wish, Black. G.', under this came another one, 'If you wish to have heirs, Gryffindor, you will remove your hands from my property. SOB.', on the bottom of the cover was a last note, 'You. Me. Our wands. Sally. Clearing in the forest. Eve of Christ's birth. You win and I might. Love, GAG.'

"I sincerely hope that Sally doesn't stand for Salazar," Severus murmured.

"It does," Mirzam informed him. "I saw a letter from Sally S. to Sevvie B. somewhere, when I was looking through the contents of this shelf. They were discussing parseltongue."

"Who was that Severus Black?" Severus turned around to face the pair.

Mirzam was sitting at one of the tables and Sirius had wandered off to the shelves on the other side of the room.

"I found clues that he must have helped the founders leading the school for some time, he taught curse breaking," Sirius said pensively.

"He died in the slaughter of the Blacks by the hands of the Callahans, he was protecting the works that were stored in Lair, right there in the shelf you are standing by," Mirzam added. "Had he apparated with the last load of books he sent here, he would have lived, so the ghosts told me. But he chose to protect his siblings instead of saving his own life."

"That's why Slytherin came to assist," Severus realised, recalling the story about the Black's slaughter. "Because he knew him."

"Indeed." Mirzam looked down at the book she was holding and declared, "oh, bugger."

"What?" Severus and Sirius questioned in unison, rushing to her side.

She pointed at the passage the book was opened to.

"Bugger," Sirius stated.

"Bugger, indeed," Severus agreed with him.

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_So Reggie channels Remus and Gemma channels Dora, I had a lot of fun with writing this part. Don't worry things between them are going to be rather slow, she still has to graduate from Hogwarts before something big will happen._

_So what Mimi, Sior and Setor (couldn't resist ;-) ) discovered in the library? I will leave you hanging on this one, though I will give you one hint, mind what Orion says or thinks in this chapter, it's very important. Actually the past is very important in this story, everything about history of the family, one way or the other, has a meaning.  
_

_Lordship is going to be important some day, not now, right now lordship only makes Sirius and Mirzam protectors of the innocent (read: werewolves)._


	20. Ch19: Winds of Change

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything what you can recognize from the books. I do however own the plot of this story but I don't have profits because of it unless you count improving my English as a profit.

**Prewiev: **The trio reads the book and later they get some answers. The talk about lordship continues.

**_Read, enjoy and review (because I love to read your criticism and as long as you are logged in or I have your email I'm answering to your questions).

* * *

_**

**Chapter nineteen: Winds of Change.**

The page on which Mirzam opened the book had the most scariest title Sirius ever saw in his life and being a Black and trained in Dark Arts and Dark Magic he saw lots of them. Mirzam started reading the note even if Sirius and Severus were hanging over her shoulder. It read:

_The Horcruxes – the deadliest sin of a desperate man._

_Let it be known that I'm not a Black, either by blood or marriage, but I'm here in great library of the Sanctuary to tell you sad story of the bravest and most unfortunate man I ever meet._

_I've meet Sirius Homam Black when we were eleven years old on our way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He was the heir of most ancient and noble house of Black whereas I was a simple half-blood, son of French emigrants, Remus Janus Lupin. In the same compartment with us was riding Reginald Alexander Potter. We became friends and our friendship lasted through seven years of schooling, seven years in different houses, Sirius was in Slytherin, I was in Ravenclaw whereas Reginald was in Gryffindor._

_But this story isn't about our school days. I shall leave some memories of our school days to anyone who wishes to see them – they are in the library, on the shelf of Sirius Black jr (son of the first Black). The label on the bottle reads 'The Marauders'. But this one isn't the most significant bottle. The bottle which you my friend need to see is labelled, 'Horcruxes'._

_The story which you are going to hear out is not the one for these of faint hearts, it's a story about huge sacrifice, a man of great mind with pure heart and pure intentions who as far as I fear through his deepest desire to protect wizarding kind from Dark Lord Titus Dunbarrow created a gate to potential immortality for following Dark Lords. But Sirius, Merlin bless his pure soul, he had good intentions but it was us who failed him the most._

_Allow me to take you to 1__st__ September of 1666, to London, ancestral house of Black family. Ever since Dunbarrow started becoming a threat to wizarding kind my friend, Merlin bless his pure heart, started a group which went under the name of Order of the Phoenix. Sirius felt this name significant because of the nature of Phoenix itself. The name was supposed to give us hope, like a Phoenix raises from ashes wizarding kind was supposed to raise from the shadow of Dunbarrow's terror and recreate the community, free of Dark Lords and fear._

_Sirius was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, the most trusted of these who feared Dunbarrow. Six times he defied the Dark Lord, six times he escaped him and protected these who were with him. Dunbarrow wasn't happy._

_Little is known about the Dark Lord Titus Dunbarrow, we only know that Titus Dunbarrow wasn't his real name. Dunbarrow, for a reason no one could get despised pure-bloods and muggle-borns. Sirius as one and a leader of resistance was on the top of his 'To Kill Slowly and Painfully' list._

_The ancestral house of Black family, located on 12 Grimmauld Place, London for a long time was Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix and a safe house for everyone who approached my friend. On the eve of Great Fire of London my friend called me and Reginald Potter to his study, I believe that the family tree still remains in it._

_He seated us in front of him and told us about the deadliest sin one can do. Sirius was well aware of the fact that Dunbarrow was so powerful and so guarded that there was no way of removing him without losing too many._

_So Sirius told us what he was planning to do. Ever since he was little kid Sirius was always fascinated with magic of human soul and dare I say had he lived he would go very far in this field. But back to the eve of Great Fire of London. That night Sirius told us about Horcruxes._

_Horcruxes. Horrible crux. A mark once left upon the pure soul. Sirius was an expert on soul magic and an Auror. He discovered during his job that killing a person puts you unstable in your soul. He believed that if the death of the person was not the one of purest intention the soul was split apart, he discovered that extremely high remorse could mend the soul back together._

_Sirius was an Auror and he killed many, for many he felt no remorse and believe me there was no remorse to be felt. He believed that if part of split soul had been put in inanimate objected and protected from harm the person to whom the soul belonged would not die even if their body was destroyed._

_He told us, begged us to keep that knowledge and his notes between each other till Dark Lord Titus Dunbarrow will be no more. That night he told us that next day he was going to meet Titus Dunbarrow and duel him till death. Reginald Potter left our meeting with Sirius's notes and stored them in his house, as he informed me after our friend had left the safety of his house. But I remained behind to hear the last confession of a man who only wanted to protect these who weren't able to protect themselves._

_I asked my friend if he really knew what he had created. The act of protecting the soul from dying was brilliant one but in the wrong hands … I feared that it would mean permanent destruction of wizarding world, a Dark Lord with a Horcrux … My friend had told me that his notes upon his creation should only exist long enough till we were sure that the Dark Lord Dunbarrow had been gone for good, then we were supposed to destroy them and take the knowledge about Horcrux to our graves._

_I promised my friend that Reginald and I would take this secret to our graves and that as soon as the death of Dunbarrow was established his notes would be burnt down to ashes and its ashes will be thrown to four sides of the world and no one after us will ever suspect that something like Horcrux had existed. _

_Sirius went to the meeting with Dunbarrow with lighter heart, he didn't said it but for someone who knew him it was clear in his eyes._

_Now let's go back to Dark Lord Dunbarrow. Whatever you my friend ever read about his demise in history books you should know that it's lies. Lies which those who knew and loved Sirius Homam Black as our brother in anything but blood told to the world. Officially the Dark Lord Dunbarrow had died in a muggle fire, Great Fire of London but even Great Fire of London is a lie. Officially the fire had started at Pudding Lane in the bakery but no one knew that in the catacombs under these street the Dark Lord Dunbarrow had been hiding._

_Now we are going to enter the territory of assumption as from what we know during the duel the Dark Lord was supposed to be alone with Sirius. Sirius, like every man in his family had been taught Dark Arts and Dark Magic and knew of one spell, one of his ancestors mentioned – it's still in the library at the Sanctuary. The spell is known as Purifying Flame, extremely dark magic and forbidden and the forgotten for ages._

_The spell doesn't create pure flame as its name suggests. It creates an enormous, powerful magical fire which clears of magic everything in its path. People who were subjected to it turned into squibs if they managed to live through it. I know that Sirius on purpose overpowered Purifying Flame he sent in Dunbarrow's direction. What became salvation to our world became also my friends demise. Dunbarrow had died and Sirius died with him, the Horcrux protected him until it was destroyed by the fire._

_Sirius was the one who saved us all through his sacrifice, he orphaned three sons but saved lives of many … some of them had died in Great Fire of London but it doesn't makes his sacrifice smaller._

_It was his last will and testament that had he died in battle with Dunbarrow the general public wasn't supposed to be aware of everything he did. He was supposed to be an unfortunate man who died in the fire with Dark Lord Dunbarrow. He didn't wanted people to know about his sacrifice, even in death he always remained kind and modest Sirius we all knew and loved. He also asked me to oblivate as many members of Order of the Phoenix as possible, he wanted them to have peaceful life and to not remember him as a war hero._

_There are two tombs with his name, one in wizarding graveyard in London and one in the Sanctuary. Only one of these two contains his body. He asked me that if he achieved destroying the Dark Lord Dunbarrow to bring his body to the Sactuary and bury him there, away from people prying eyes and allow his body to rest in peace. He did so when the dust settled I brought his body to his beloved hiding place and buried him as a man who deserved his eternal rest amongst these Blacks who died for the other people._

_Now let's go back to Sirius's notes. Last time you heard about them they were taken by Reginald Potter and hid in his house in Wales. Reginald hid them well and came back to London to help us with clearing the mess after the Dark Lord's demise._

_After the fire had ended Reginald came back to his house and to his and mine utmost horror discovered that Sirius's notes were missing, thankfully for my friends memory not many were able to recognise his handwriting and he wasn't stupid to put his name on his notes. But his notes were gone nevertheless._

_Reginald Potter died seven days later after that discovered, killed by stray follower of the Dark Lord but as long as I could breath I had been hunting for my friends notes on black markets of the world to keep the promise I made and destroy all notes about the Horcruxes subject._

_After forty-four years four months and four days since the day I made that promise I found Sirius's notes on a black market in Egypt, I brought them to the Sanctuary and burnt them down but I fear that through these forty-four years Sirius's notes had been duplicated and somehow the knowledge about Horcruxes survived but I'm too old, too sick and too tired to hunt them down. I'm sorry Sirius my friend I had failed you where you needed me the most._

_My dear friend whom you are reading old man's ramblings please finish what old wolf of war had started and destroy the knowledge of Horcruxes and take their secret to your grave as we were supposed to do._

_Your friend,_

_Remus Janus Lup_

In this place writing came to a halt and a line which was supposed to form _i_ went down like Lupin didn't had strength to finish writing his own surname.

"I think that we need to call Lord or Lady Black," said Mirzam calmly after she stopped reading.

"What for?" asked Severus as he slipped into the seat next to hers.

"To ask about one Remus Janus Lupin. He was allowed entrance here, remember?" she said bossily. "Lady Black!"

Lady Black materialised immediately and she seated herself in a chair in front of Mirzam before she said, "My Lady. What requires my assistance?"

"Remus Janus Lupin," Mirzam said simply.

"Oh, dear Remus," sighed Lady. "He is…" she started and right in this moment Remus walked into library.

"I heard someone saying my name," he said gently and he sit down in a chair next to Lady Black.

"We are trying to find out what your ancestor was doing in the Sanctuary in eighteenth century," Sirius explained. "You don't happen to know where my father and your father had gone?"

"After the talk which we had in drawing-room they vanished somewhere," Remus shook his head.

"So back to Remus Janus Lupin," Mirzam said briskly.

"They were still students of Hogwarts when Sirius Homam Black brought him around. Aged fifteen as far as I could guess," sighed Lady. "They were so young and innocent back then, so pure in their awe. The world didn't liked people like them, what they had was not accepted by our world."

"And what they had?" asked Mirzam.

"Each other," said Lady simply. "They married women of good blood status, had their children but Sanctuary was the place where they weren't ostracised by their hearts desire."

"What do you mean my Lady?" asked Remus tentatively.

"I think that she wants to tell us that they were homosexual," Mirzam pointed out. "Were they?"

"If that's the word you use now, then yes, they were," said the Lady with a single nod. "They were very devoted to each other. They weren't happy in their marriages and their time was running low with Dunbarrow hanging above their heads. You read Remus letter I suspect, you know what happened."

Mirzam nodded.

"Remus brought Sirius's body to Sanctuary and buried him there. For years he was chasing after his notes and finally when he got them he was old, very sick and very tired. He came back here to die, we allowed him to be buried in the same grave as Sirius were, after all he was Sirius's true love, not his wife. Their grave is in the east garden, under old magnolia, they loved that tree," said the Lady.

"That's why he had access to the castle," Mirzam mumbled.

"Indeed," Lady Black confirmed.

"Sirius I need you to call up Horcruxes's Slayers Club in a matter of half of hour, here," Mirzam said as she stood up.

"Where you are going Mimi?" he asked.

"Remus you are going with me," Mirzam said briskly. "I'm going to appoint werewolf in charge."

* * *

Thankfully most werewolves were in dining hall and few house-elves quickly brought missing bunch there in a matter of five minutes. Mirzam leaned back against the high table with Remus at her side.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," she said politely. "I called you here knowing that you are whole or nearly whole population of your kind. As you were informed, while you are here you are under care of Lord and Lady Black. We are your protectors but we won't be telling you how you are supposed to run your packs. However," she paused, "A certain order will be needed for everything to run smoothly."

"How you are going to do it?" Remus mumbled.

"You will see," she gave him small smile. "I want you to create some sort of your own society, of course you will be still falling under normal jurisdiction of wizarding world but…" she paused to take a breath. "I want one person from each pack as a spokesperson of said pack. All spokespersons between themselves will appoint the one person in charge of needs of the whole community. Every need or idea for a change will be brought to him, or her and every matter between your kind and us as protectors will be discussed. If something can be changed, we will do everything in our power to change it," she explained.

"You want us to appoint the leader of our kind?" asked one of the women.

"Yes," Mirzam nodded. "It should be someone trustworthy, with perceptive and knowledge of wizarding world, especially the laws. I'm not going to point fingers at anyone, just pointing out which kind of the person would be the best for such job. For now I will leave you and in the evening I would be expecting first answers, it's not pressing matter but I would like to at least meet few spokespersons from your packs," she said briskly and then she turned to Remus, "For now you are in charge of arranging things until everything is settled Remus."

The meeting of Horcruxes Slayers Club was dull since the information who created the first Horcrux didn't brought them closer to getting their hands on the Cup or Ring or the Diary, they were pretty stuck as Sirius observed. They meet the rest of the family in front of dining hall and together they walked in.

It seemed like the werewolves were discussing something very important and while the family spotted that right now it wouldn't do good to disturb them they were quickly discovered by their guests.

"Lady Black," called one of the females. "We chose our leader."

"It's great," Mirzam smiled. "Who it is?"

"He still needs some persuading from our side," chuckled one man who was sitting in the middle of the table next to very blushing Remus. "Perhaps you could make him listen," he added and swatted Remus back. "We chose Remus John Lupin. He has every quality you mentioned, plus he is patient and listens to everybody. Not to mention he can be very persuasive when he wants."

"Remus," Mirzam snickered. "Don't fret my friend you will do splendidly."

Remus sighed, stood up walked around the table and stood in front Sirius and Mirzam. He gave deep bow and when he knelt down on right knee he said, "Lady Black, Lord Black. I give myself and my pack under your protective wings. We decided to serve your command."

Sirius was gobsmacked at that. Sure the word about lordship in such small community could get around sooner than at Hogwarts but he never expected anyone to recognise him and Mirzam as Lord and Lady Black. Submission wasn't expected.

Sirius walked to him and pulled Remus by the arm into standing position before he said, "Your pack will be protected but you are my equal, not my servant my friend," he gave Remus a hug. "So is the rest of you," he turned to other werewolves. "We are all wizards and witches, equal in magic. I won't let you bow to us because of this equality."

"But you are a Lord," said one of the men.

"I may be a Lord but Lord is just a title to me. I accept responsibilities which came with the lordship but I won't accept advantages, I won't let anyone bow to me because I don't bow to anyone who doesn't have my respect," Sirius said firmly. "If someone should be bowing here, then it will be me," he added and gave a deep bow to Remus.

* * *

The full moon had passed and Monday had came sooner than they expected it to come. Those whose presence wasn't required elsewhere remained in Sanctuary with the werewolves. Amongst people who came back to their respective jobs were, Sirius, Mirzam, Cassiopeia, Kitty Hitcher and her boyfriend, Arcturus, Pollux, Ignatius and Lucretia. Severus and McGonagall had left on the day of the full moon to keep up appearance at Hogwarts. The rest of the family remained in the Sanctuary.

At nine o'clock in the morning Sirius and Mirzam walked into Amelia Bones's office where they were supposed to have a talk with her. To her surprise Mirzam spotted Minister Bagnold in an armchair next to Madam Bones's desk.

"Sit down my dear friends," said Madam Bones happily. "The plan worked splendidly but we are worried when all of these people had gone, especially on the full moon."

"They were in secure location," Mirzam replied politely. "There were no incidents and everything went smoothly. How many were captured?"

"Whole bunch," chuckled Minister and suddenly she gasped loudly. "On Morgana's corset!"

"What had happened Minister?" asked Madam Bones quickly.

"Diadems of Lordship," Minister Bagnold breathed out.

The diadems of lordship, as Lord Black had put when Mirzam and Sirius discussed that matter with him and his wife were supposed to be invisible to anyone who never knew about Lords and since the Lords of Wizarding World weren't common knowledge the ghost managed to persuade Mirzam and Sirius into wearing them.

The diadems were identical for the Lord and the Lady. Made of gold and shaped into tiny (three quarter of inch) cross between normal diadems and crowns had twelve identical in shape onyxes – jewels meaning Black family.

"What?" Madam Bones breathed out.

"Diadems of Lordship, Amelia," Minister Bagnold repeated. "Particularly this one is supposed to belong to Black family. Onyxes are Black family jewels. Rubies are Potter family jewels. Amethysts were Prince family jewels. They are also the others but this three I remember. Plus Bagnold family were sapphires."

"That's why you know about the Lordship, Minister," Sirius said politely.

"Indeed Lord Black," said Minister Bagnold. "But the Lordship of our family had been lost for ages."

"So was ours," Sirius chuckled. "But my thrice damned father, pardon me for cursing my ladies, decided that since I fit into conditions of my dearest Lord Black I could as well take it considering the circumstances."

"So the werewolves answer to you," Minister Bagnold said pensively and at surprised look on Madam Bones's face she added, "Each Lord is associated with one kind of magical creatures. The Lord is supposed to offer them protection and taking care of their needs, their loyalty lies within the Lord and nothing else. Hadrian Prince, the last Lord of Prince family was protector of vampires, the Blacks were always caring for werewolves. My family was in alliance with the goblins."

"What about the other families and creatures?" Mirzam asked.

"That part of information had been missing for ages, Lady Black," said Minister Bagnold with a sigh.

"Mrs Black, Minister Bagnold, or just Mirzam," Mirzam corrected older woman gently.

"But it wasn't lordship which required that meeting, Minister Bagnold, Madam Bones," Sirius pointed out politely.

"Indeed," Minister Bagnold confirmed. "Actually for last few weeks I had been studying structures of your Muggle equals. It came to my attention that while Police is still paid by the governor they aren't directly answering to the governor itself. They have their own Police inside to deal with problems in their own departments and they have many. I decided for an experiment and I need someone who is familiar both with Muggle and Magical Worlds and appoint that person as new Head of the Aurors in their new structure. Together with Madam Bones we came to conclusion that you two are the most competent people for this job."

"We?" Mirzam mumbled. "Aren't others more deserving that honour?"

"They are, my dear, they are few which because of their years of experience deserve that position but they are old and they wouldn't want that experiment to take place. That's why…" said Minister Bagnold.

"We decided that young people with experience and extensive knowledge of both worlds would be the best for the job. We simply couldn't decide which one of you to appoint as Head of the Aurors and which as Deputy," Madam Bones said with a smile.

"There is something which both of you ladies need to know before you will decide," said Mirzam quickly. "I'm expecting a child which will be due in middle of February and while I most certainly will work as long as I will be allowed to and come back as soon as it will be good both for my child and work I don't know…"

"That's fantastic," said Madam Bones cheerfully. "A boy or girl?"

"Girl," Mirzam snickered. "We already have two sons."

"When we are supposed to start?" asked Sirius curiously.

"With building structures? Right now," chuckled Minister Bagnold. "The official promotion will take place on 2nd August because Tappworth is retiring on 1st August. Ministry of course will cover all expenses which you are going to need for moving out from the Ministry of Magic as it will continue paying you your salaries while you are going to lead the Aurors on your own," she explained.

"What about trainers?" asked Sirius pensively.

"I think that I know what you have in mind Mr Black. Since you are going to work on your own you can accept everybody whom you deem as worthy of being an Auror," said Minister Bagnold with a smile.

"Thank you ladies," Sirius smiled broadly. "We are definitely accepting your proposition."

"Definitely," Mirzam nodded with a smile. "But officially what we are supposed to do now?"

"Officially you are vacation till 31st July, of course we are going to meet from time to time to discuss your plans but officially you aren't working till then," said Madam Bones.

"What about the werewolves?" asked Mirzam. "And their offenders. When do you think it would be possible to return all of them to their respective homes?"

"The trials will be taking place this week and next three or four days of the next week. In worst case at the end of next week they will be able to come back to their respective homes in peace," said Minister Bagnold. "Of course you aren't required to participate, we have very strong evidence without it."

"What if we want to?" Sirius asked impishly.

"Then I'm not going to stop you but seriously it's a waste of time for you since Veritaserum gave us very strong evidence of what might happen," Madam Bones explained.

"We can reach you at Grimmauld Place if something happens which will require your presence," said Minister Bagnold.

"Actually we are staying with our protégés Minister," said Mirzam. "Any owl addressed to one of us at Sanctuary will reach us until our protégés are returned safely to their homes."

"I was meaning to ask it before Mr Black," said Minister Bagnold. "But you mentioned your father and I was amongst the people who attended his funeral…"

"That's a matter which can't be discussed where everyone can hear it, Minister. It's very delicate manner and if someone got a wind about it, especially supporters of Voldemort the results would be drastic," said Sirius grimly. "If you wish to know I can fetch you in the evening and bring you to the Sanctuary."

"That would do for now. But what your father has to do with You-Know-Who?" asked Minister Bagnold.

"Count me in," added Madam Bones.

"To put it straight my father wants to make sure that the rumours that Voldemort is dead won't be just rumours but truth," said Sirius quickly.

"So he isn't dead?" asked Minister Bagnold with a heavy sigh.

"To my knowledge he is still alive, not in shape good enough for him to come back to his power anytime soon but still existing. Last time I knew something about it he was hiding somewhere on Balkans," Sirius admitted.

"So Dumbledore was right," Minister Bagnold sighed. "That he wasn't dead."

"Indeed," Sirius sighed. "But there are things which Dumbledore doesn't knows about and I refuse to have him meddling in something which we can take care of by ourselves."

"How?" Minister Bagnold asked curiously.

"My brothers were Death Eaters. One was the spy for Dumbledore during the war and the other came into possession of certain knowledge which will allow us to ensure that Voldemort won't come back. That's the only thing I can say for now," Sirius explained.

"I was aware that you only had one brother, Mr Black," said Madam Bones.

"So was I until it found out that my father wasn't always faithful to my mother," Sirius gave her small smile.

"I assume that by the spy you meant Severus Snape," said Minister Bagnold pensively. "But what about Regulus? He is dead."

"Reg is as dead as I am and I'm very much alive," Sirius chuckled. "But he needs to keep low profile, Minister Bagnold, for his own safety. At large there are still some people who will rather see him dead and Reg isn't in best shape to protect himself, he hardly leaves the house."

"Is he going to be a part of our meeting?" asked Madam Bones.

"Possibly," Mirzam snickered. "Unless my sisters will kill him till the evening."

"They won't," Sirius chuckled. "They love him too much to kill him, Mimi."

* * *

By the time Sirius brought both Minister Bagnold and Madam Bones to the Sanctuary he was running in circles. After they came back to Sanctuary Mirzam locked herself up in the library together with Gemma, his mother took away the boys to the garden together with his grandmother. Mirzam little sisters went after them.

"Magnificent," said Minister Bagnold when Sirius opened the front gates to them and let them take a good look at the castle. "Where exactly we are?"

"In walking distance to Hogwarts," Sirius explained and chuckled at their stunned expressions. "According to my father and ghost of my ancestors. There is a charm which prevents everyone from seeing it if they weren't inside it first. Professor McGonagall was quite surprised."

"You have quite of ancestry," Madam Bones admitted.

"He is son of a Black family, Amelia. If the diaries of ancestor were at least half true then if there was more of royalty in wizarding world than lordship then the Black family would be royal family," said Minister Bagnold. "The money and lands would make sure of it."

"I think that you are more aware of my status than I am, Minister," Sirius snickered.

"If I were you I would learn as much about the lordship as possible. Considering a certain mention about lands under the Ministry of Magic belonging to my family," said Minister Bagnold.

"I wasn't aware that we owned it," Sirius admitted truthfully.

"Ask your father about it, if he knows about the lordship then he knows advantages," Minister Bagnold pointed out.

* * *

Life came back to normal or as normal as it could be, Mirzam observed when she shifted the papers on her brand new desk in new Auror's Headquarters.

The Great Ball of the Black family had come and went – the event was all over the papers and even preparing it exhausted her greatly. Neither Sirius nor she felt inclined to tell the rest of the family about their daughter, as of yet.

Another tiring thing was their search for remaining Horcruxes. The diary was still missing and they still hadn't found the Gaunts ring nor the Hufflepuff's Cup, not for the lack of effort.

At least the werewolves decided to stay at Sanctuary and create their own community there. To Sirius slight disappointment Remus elected to stay with them, Andromeda and Ted together with little Dora had decided to stay there too, Andromeda as a Healer and Ted as one of the teachers since the community decided to school the kids who were too young to attend Hogwarts at the castle.

She glanced outside, thanking Merlin that she and Sirius decided to pick up a building which was actually on the ground and not under it. Through the windows she saw maples moving on the wind.

"Are you ready to inform the family about Esper?" she heard her husband's voice from the doorway of their office.

"As ready as I can be," she replied without turning back.

He didn't answered until he approached her and hugged her from behind.

"A change of winds," Sirius whispered when suddenly the wind changed to the one of opposite direction.

"I hope that it is a change for the better," she murmured. "Let's pick the presents for Hommy and Remmy and come back home before your mum sends us a howler," she changed the subject.

"Knowing mum I bet that they are waiting just for us," Sirius chuckled. "We will get through it together," he whispered and she knew that he didn't only meant telling the family about Esper.

"Hope springs eternal," she replied in a whisper.

"We would be lost without it," Sirius nodded. "Come back home."

"With you? Always," Mirzam giggled.

**The End.**

* * *

**Awaiting criticism - like always. I'm replying as long as you leave me your email or you log in while reviewing. Bring my ego down ;)**

_So the first part is done. I had a lot of time to think about it and even if I was planning to finish this part of the story after Esperanza was born I decided to finish it now. Esperanza's birth though important event in the family doesn't require it's own chapter, actually it might make a story on its own or become a part to first chapters of the sequel. Speaking of sequel; we are going to see the Black family circa nine years after (between Draco's and twins birthday before they are supposed to enter Hogwarts) and obviously some things are going to change. As for when I will post the sequel... well I have three long chaptered stories going on ( I count out Black Brothers: Horcruxes Hunt since this one was started out of pure boredoom and on the list of my priority stories it is the last one) and another two or three attempts on stories sitting on my computer. Plus I need to recover from writing under great stress an exchange gift for Secret Sirry Santa and I have to say the longer I write that particular pairing the prouder of my work I get - don't mind me I just love the fic I wrote and I'm incredible proud of the lenght and flow of the story. As exciting as writing that one was it put me under lot of stress with the final deadline and for some time had me staring at the stupid plan of the story like an idiot while I didn't had enough muse to finish it. But as it is I'm free now (unless I get to be a pinch-hitter) and I can write another stories without a deadline hanging over my neck, ergo some stories have a chance to get either finished or updated._

_Back to this chapter: I'm not proud of him very much and I know that some things could be handled better than I handled them but I also know that You people would love to get finally to the point, ergo next part of the series. That's why I left you hanging there with the information you got. Plus I would be bored out of my mind if I had them found all Horcruxes right now. The diary will remain missing until the second year though I might bring the ring to examination before it but the cup will take much more time._

_So until we meet again in 'The Blacks II: Son of a Black - Flamel Fiasco' (kidding though something similar might make the title, I need to ponder on it for a while) bye._

_Mrs. Sniffy also known as mrssniffy, Sniffy or Maddy (depending where you are looking for me).  
_


End file.
